YI TIAN TO LONG JI
by Chin Yung and Jin Yong
Summary: Hanya beberapa tahun Thio Bukie kecil hidup bahagia di pulau terpencil dengan orang tua dan ayah angkatnya. Kisahnya berlanjut makin menderita sejak dia datang ke kampung halaman orang tuanya. Dengan penuh perjuangan dia melanjutkan hidup menghadapi berbagai masalah yang ditinggalkan orang tua dan ayah angkatnya, sampai dia dihadapkan masalah adanya 4 gadis yang mencintainya.
1. Jilid 1

YI TIAN TO LONG JI

Chin Yung dan Jin Yong

Jilid 1

_Musim semi gembira-ria,_

_Setiap peringatan Han Sit,_

_Bunga Lee hoa mekar semua._

_Sutera putih licin,_

_Bau harum bertebaran,_

_Pohon-pohon bagaikan giok, _

_Tertutup salju berhamburan._

_Malam yang sunyi,_

_Sinar yang mengambang,_

_Cahaya, yang dingin._

_Di antara bumi dan langit,_

_Sinar perak menyelimuti semesta alam._

_Ah, dia bagaikan Dewi dari gunung Kouwsia,_

_Bakatnya cerdas dan suci,_

_Wataknya agung dan murni._

_Laksaan sari bunga besar kecil tak ketentuan,_

_Tapi siapa berani mengatakan, dia tak_

_berendeng dengan bunga-bunga kenamaan?_

_Jiwanya gagah,_

_Kepintarannya berlimpah-limpah,_

_Sesudah rontok, semua sama._

_Maka itu, dia pulang ke keraton langit,_

_Guna melihat keindahan nan abadi._

Sajak di atas sajak 'Boe Siok Liam' (Cita-cita hidup bebas dari segala keduniawian), adalah buah kalam seorang ahli silat ternama di jaman Lan song (Kerajaan Song Selatan). Orang itu she Khoe bernama Cie Kie (Kee) bergelar Tiang coen coe, salah seorang dari Coan cin Cin Cit coe (Tujah Coe dari agama Coan cin kauw). Dalam sajak itu Khoe Cie Kie bicara tentang bunga Leehoa. Tapi sebenarnya, dalam melukiskan keagungan bunga Leehoa, ia ingin memberi pujian kepada seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih. la membandingkan wanita itu seperti 'Dewi dari gunung Kouw sia, bakatnya cerdas dan suci, wataknya agung dan murni.' Ia memujinya sebagai manusia yang jiwanya gagah kepintarannya berlimpah-limpah. Siapakah wanita yang mendapat pujian sedemikian tinggi dari seorang, beribadat yang berilmu itu? Ia adalah Siauw Liong Lie, seorang jago betina partai Kouw bok Pay (Partai Kuburan tua). Ia suka mengenakan pakaian serba putih, sehingga seolah-olah pohon giok yang tertutup salju. Dengan sifat-sifatnya yang bersih dingin ia seakan-akan sinar rembulan yang menyelimuti semesta alam dengan sinarnya yang teduh dan dingin. Waktu masih berdiam di Ciong Lan Sam Siauw Liong Lie pernah jadi tetangga Kho Cie Kie dan sesudah melihat gadis itu yang elok luar biasa. Cie Kie segera menulis sajak 'Boe siokliam' untuk memujinya.

Tapi sekarang Kho Cie Kie sudah lama meninggal dunia, sedang Siauw Liong Lie pun sudah menikah dengan Sintiauw Tayhiap Yo Ko. Akan tetapi, pada suatu hari, di jalanan gunung Siauw sit san, di propinsi Holam, terlihat seorang gadis remaja yang sedang berjalan sambil menundukkan kepada dan menghafal sajak 'Boe Siokliam.' Gadis itu, yang berusia kira-kira delapan belas tahun dan mengenakan pakaian warna kuning menunggang seekor keledai kurus. Perlahan-lahan binatang itu mendaki jalanan gunung yang sempit. Sambil termenung-menung di atas tunggangannya, si nona berkata dalam hatinya,

_"Ya! Memang juga, hanyalah seorang seperti Liong Cie-cie yang pantas menjadi isteri dia."_'Dia' adalah Sintiauw Tayhiap Yo Ko. Keledai berjalan terus, perlahan-lahan. Si nona menghela papas dan berkata dengan suara perlahan.

"Berkumpul gembira, berpisahan menderita..."

Gadis tersebut, yang berpakaian sederhana dan yang pada pinggangnya tergantung sebatang pedang pendek, berjalan dengan paras muka tenang, sehingga dengan muka sekelebatan saja, orang bisa menebak, bahwa ia adalah seorang yang sadah biasa berkelana dalam dunia Kang Ouw. Ia berada dalam usia remaja, usia riang gembira. Menurut ukuran biasa, dalam usia belasan, pemuda atau pemudi tak mengenal apa yang dinamakan penderitaan atau kedukaan. Akan tetapi, nona itu berada di luar dari ukuran biasa. Pada paras mukanya yang cantik bagaikan sekuntum bunga mawar, terlihat sinar yang guram. Alisnya berkerut, seolah-olah serupa pikiran berat sedang menindih hatinya. Nona itu she Kwee bernama siang, puteri kedua dari Tayhiap Kwee Ceng dan Liehiap Oey Yong. Dalam dunia Rimba Persilatan, ia dijuluki sebagai 'Siauw-tong-sia'. (Si Sesat kecil dari Timur) Dengan seekor keledai dan sebatang pedang, ia berkelana untuk menghilangkan kedukaan. Tapi di luar dugaan semakin jauh ia berkelana mendaki gunung-gunug yang indah dan sunyi semakin besar kedukaannya. Jalan kecil itu, dibuat atas perintah Kaizar Kocong dari kerajaan Tong, untuk memudahkan lalu lintas ke kuil Siau-lim-sie. Sesudah berjalan beberapa lama, Kwee Siang melihat lima buah air terjun di gunung seberang dan di belakang sebuah tikungan, apat-apat terlihat tembok dap genteng dari sebuah kuil yang besar luar biasa. Sambil mengawasi bangunan-bangunan yang berderet, si nona berkata dalam hatinya.

"Semenjak dulu Siauw Lim Sie dikenal sebagai pusat pelajaran ilmu silat. Tapi mengapa, selama dua kali diadakan pertandingan di puncak gunung Hwa-san, di antara lima jago utama tidak terdapat orang yang berkepandaian cukup tinggi? Atau apakah, karena sudah memiliki ilmu yang sangat tinggi, mereka sungkan mencampuri segala pergaulan di dalam dunia?"

Sambil berpikir, ia mendekati kuil itu. Ia turun dari tunggangannya dan menuju ke pintu kelenteng. Ia melewati pohon-pohon itu yang berdiri sejumlah Pay batu yang sebagian besar sudah rusak, sehingga huruf-hurufnya tak dapat dibaca lagi. Si nona menghela napas.

_"Ah! Huruf-huruf yang terpahat di Pay batu sudah hampir tak terbaca karena lamanya tempo, tapi mengapa, huruf-huruf yang terukir dalam hatiku, semakin lama jadi semakin tegas?"_ katanya di dalam hati.

Dalam saat, ia berpapasan dengan sebuah Pay batu yang sangat besar dengan hurufnya yang masih dapat dibaca. Pay itu ternyata hadiah Kaizar Tong-thay-tong sebagai pujian untuk jasa-jasanya para pendeta Siauw Lim Sie. Menurut catatan sejarah, pada waktu masih jadi Raja muda Cin-ong, Tong-thay-cong pernah membawa tentara untuk menghukum Ong Sie Oen. Dalam peperangan itu, banyak pendeta Siauw Lim Sie memberi bantuan dan yang paling terkenal berjumlah tiga belas orang. Antara mereka itu, hanya seorang she Tham yang suka menerima pangkat jenderal sedang yang lainnya, sesudan peperangan selesai, lantas meminta diri. Tong-thay-cong tak dapat menahan mereka dan sebagai pernyataan terima kasih kepada setiap orang, ia menghadiahkan satu jubah pertapaan yang sangat indah.

_"Pada jaman antara kerajaan Soe dan Tong ilmu silat Siau Lim sie sudah tersohor di kolong langit,"_ kata Kwee Siang di dalam hati. _"Selama beberapa ratus tahun, ilmu silat itu tentu sudah memperoleh banyak kemajuan. Tahu berapa banyak orang yang berilmu bersembunyi dalam kuil yang besar ini?"_

Selagi dia melamun di belakang pohon, tiba-tiba terdengar suara berkerincingnya rantai besi, disusul dengan suara seseorang yang sedang menghafal Hoed keng (Kitab Suci agama Budha). Antara perkataan-perkataan yang dihafal ia menangkap kata-kata seperti berikut.

"... Dari cinta timbul ke jengkelan, dari cinta timbul ketakutan. Jika seseorang menyingkirkan diri dari cinta, ia terbebas dari kejengkelan dan ketakutan." Jantung si nona memukul keras. Ia bengong mengulangi kata-kata itu.

"Dari cinta timbul kejengkelan dan ketakutan. Jika seseorang menyingkirkan diri dari cinta, ia terbebas dari kejengkelan dan ketakutan." Di lain saat, suara kerincingan rantai besi dan suara pembacaan Kitab Suci sudah jadi semakin jauh.

_"Aku mesti tanya dia," _kata si nona dalam hati. _"Aku mesti tanya, bagaimana seseorang bisa menyingkir dari cinta, bisa terbebas dari kejengkelan dan ketakutan."_

Buru-buru ia mengikat tali les keledai di satu pohon dan lalu mengubar ke arah suara itu. Ternyata, di belakang pohon-pohon terdapat satu jalan kecil yang menanjak ke atas dari seorang pendeta yang memikul dua tahang besar sedang naik di tanjakan itu. Dengan cepat Kwee Siang mengudak dan waktu berada dalam jarak belasan tombak dari si pendeta, tiba-tiba terkesiap. la mendapat kenyataan, bahwa yang dipikulnya sepasang tabang besi yang tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari tahang biasa. Yang mengejutkan ialah, di leher, di tangan dan di kaki si pendeta dilibatikan rantai besi yang besar, sehingga menimbulkan suara berkerincingan. Berat kedua tahang besi itu ratusan kati dan ditambah dengan air dapat dibayangkan betapa beratnya.

"..Toah hweeshio (Pendeta besar) "teriak si nona. "Berhenti dulu! Aku ingin bertanya." Si pendeta menengok, mereka saling memandang.

Pendeta itu ternyata Kak Wan yang pada tiga tahun berselang pernah bertemu Kwee Siang di puncak ganung Hwa-san. Si Nona tahu, biar pun pendeta itu agak tolol, ia memiliki Lwee Kang yang sangat tinggi, yang tak kalah dari siapa pun juga.

"Ah! Kukira siapa," katanya. "Tak tahunya Kak kwan Taysoe. Mengapa kau jadi begini?" Kak kwan manggut kan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan merangkapkan kedua tangannya, tapi ia tak menjawab pertanyaan si nona. Lalu ia memutar badan dan berjalan pula,

"Kak Wan Taysoe!" teriak Kwee Siang. "Apakah tidak mengenal aku? Aku Kwee Siang!" Kak Wan kembali menengok, ia tertawa dan memanggut-manggutkan kepala, tapi kakinya bertindak terus.

"Siapa yang mengikat kau dengan rantai?" tanya si nona. "Siapa yang menghina kau?"

Sambil berjalan terus Kak Wan menggoyang-goyang tangan kirinya di belakang kepala, sebagai isyarat supaya si nona jangan terlalu melit. Kwee Siang jadi semakin heran. Mana ia bisa puas dengan begitu saja? Ia segera mengudak untuk mencegat pendeta yang aneh itu, tapi di luar dugaan, sesudah mengubar beberapa lama, Kak Wan yang dilibat rantai dan memikul tahang, masih tetap berada di sebelah depan. Si nona jadi jengkel. Ia mengempos semangat dan mengudak dengan menggunakan ilmu mengentengkan badan. Bagaikan seekor walet tubuhnya yang langsing melesat ke depan dan satu tangannya coba menjambret sebuah tahang. Menurut perhitungan, jambretan itu tak akan melesat. Tapi di luar dugaan, tangan Kwee Siang jatuh di tempat kosong, hanya kacek dua dim dari tahang itu.

"Toahweeshio! Lihay benar kau!" teriaknya. "Lihatlah! Biar bagaimana pun juga aku akan menyandak kau."

Jalanan semakin menanjak ke belakang gunung. Dengan tenang Kak Wan percepat tindakannya, sehingga berkerincingnya rantai jadi semakin ramai. Ia ubar dengan sekuat tenaga, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tapi ia terpisah kurang lebih setombak dari pendeta ltu. Ia kagum bukan main dan berkata dalam hatinya,

_"Di atas gunung Hwa-san, ayah dan ibu pernah mengatakan, bahwa hweeshio ini memiliki kepandaian yang sangat tinggi. Waktu itu aku masih percaya. Sekarang baru terbukti, perkataan ayah dan ibu adalah benar." _

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun tiba di depan sebuah rumah kecil dan Kak Waa sagera pergi ke belakang dan menuang air kedua tahang itu ke dalam sumur. Kwee siang jadi lebih heran.

"Toa hweeshio, apa kau sudah gila?" tanyanya. "Mengapa kau menuang air ke dalam sumur?" Paras muka si pendeta tetap tenang. Ia hanya tersenyum. Mendadak Kwee siang tertawa nyaring. "Ah! Kutahu sekarang," katanya. "Kau sedang melatih ilmu silat bukan?" Kak Wan kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Si nona jadi mendongkol. "Kau seorang gagu, barusan aku mendengar kau menghafal Kitab Suci." katanya. "Mengapa kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Si pendeta merangkap kedua tangannya, sedang dilihat dari paras mukanya, ia seperti ingin meminta maaf. Tapi ia tetap membungkam dan sesudah mengangkat kedua tahangnya, ia lalu turun di jalanan tadi. Kwee siang melongok sumur itu. Ia hanya melihat air yang bening dan merasakan hawa yang dingin. Tiada apa pun yang luar biasa. Ia berdiri bengong dan hati bimbang mengawasi bayangan Kak Wan yang semakin lama jadi semakin jauh. Sesudah menguber mati-matian, ia merasa letih dan lalu duduk di pinggir sumur sambil memandang keadaan di seputarnya. Ia berada di tempat yang lebih tinggi dari pada kuil Siauw liem sie. Di pandang dari jauh kuil itu, angker dan indah. Ia mendongak dan memandang puncak yang menjulang ke langit dan berderet-deret bagaikan sekosol, sedang di bawah puncak-puncak itu terdapat awan putih yang mengambang kian kemari. Di lain saat, sayu-sayu kupingnya mendengar suara lonceng di kuil yang dibawa ke atas oleh tiupan angin. Dalam keadaan begitu, ia merasa berada di suatu tempat suci yang jauh dari keduniawian.

_"Kemana perginya murid si pendeta itu?" _tanyanya di dalam hati. _"Kalau dia sendiri tak mau bicara, biar kucari itu."_

Perlahan-lahan ia turun gunung untuk mencari Thio Koen Po, murid Kak Wan. Sesudah berjalan beberapa lama, ia kembali mendengar suara berkerincingnya rantai besi dan jauh-jauh Kak Wan kelihatan mendatangi sambil memikul dua tahang besinya. Kwee siang baru baru melompat dan menyembunyikan diri di belakang pohon.

_"Biarlah aku intip padanya."_ pikirnya, _"Permainan gila apa yang tengah dilakukannya?"_

Tak lama kemudian, Kak Wan sudah tiba di tempat bersembunyinya. Kwee Siang yang mendapat kenyataan, bahwa sambil berjalan pendeta itu membaca sejilid buku dengan penuh perhatian. Mendadak ia melompat dan berteriak.

"Toah wee shio, buku apa yang di baca olehmu?"

"Aduh! Kaget benar aku!" teriak si pendeta tanpa merasa. "Nakal sungguh kau!" Si nona tertawa geli.

"Toa hwee shio, mengapa tadi kau berlagak gagu?" tanyanya dengan dada mangejek, muka pendeta itu lantas saja berubah pucat, seperti orang ketakutan. Ia menegok ke Kiri kanan dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

"Apa yang di takuti olehmu?" tanya pula Kwee Siang dengan perasaan heran. Sebelum Kak Wan keburu menjawab, dari dalam hutan mendadak muncul dua orang pendeta yang mengenakan jubah kuning.

"Kak Wan!" bentak si pendeta yang jalan di depan. "Hm! Kau berani bicara dan melanggar larangan kami? Hm! Kau berani bicara dengan seorang luar. Apa pula demang seorang wanita. Sekarang kau harus menghadap pada tetua Kayloet tong (Dewan perudang-undangan dari kalangan Buddha)."

Kak Wan kelihatan berduka. Ia menunduk dan mengguk, akan kemudian berjalan mengikuti di belakang kedua pendeta itu. Kwee Siang lantas saja naik darahnya.

"Hai! Di kolong langit mana ada aturan tak boleh bicara?" bentaknya. "Aku bicara dengan Tay soe itu, karena aku mengenalnya. Ada sangkut paut apakan dengan kau berdua?" Pendeta yang bertubuh jangkung melotot matanya.

"Semenjak ribuan tahun, seorang wanita belum pernah dipermisikan masuk ke dalam daerah Siauw Lim Sie." katanya. "Lebih baik nona cepat-capat turun gunung supaya tidak menghadapi kesukaran." Si nona jadi semakin gusar.

"Eh, kalau wanita masuk di sini, mau apa kau?" bentaknya. "Apa perempuan tak sama dengan lelaki? Mengapa kamu menyusahkan Kak Wan Taysoe? Sesudah mengikatnya dengan rantai besi, kau mengeluarkan larangan gila-gila." Si jangkung mengeluarkan suara di hidung,

"Kaizar sendiri tak pernah mencampuri urusan dalam kuil kami," katanya dengan suara tawar. "Nona tak usah banyak bicara." Kwee Siang berjingkrak.

"Kutahu Kak Wan Taysoe seorang baik dan karena ia seorang baik, kau berani menghinanya," katanya. "Huh-huh! Dimana adanya Thian beng Siansoe, Boe Sek Hweeshio dan Boe Siang Hweeshio? Panggil mereka? Aku mau menanyakan urusan gila ini!"

Kedua pendeta itu terkejut. Harus diketahui, bahwa Thian beng Siansoe adalah Hongthio atau kepala dari kuil Siauw Lim Sie, sedang Boe Sek Siansoe pemimpin Lo-han-tong Pan Boe siang Siansoe pemimpin Tak mo tong dengan kedudukan yang sangat tinggi, mereke dihormat oleh segenap pendeta yang belum pernah berani menyebutkan Hoat nia (Nama sesudah jadi pendeta) mereka dan biasa menggunakan panggilan 'Loo Hong Thio' 'Lo han tong Co Soe' atau 'Tat mo tong Cocoa.' Maka itu, tidaklah heran jika mereka kaget tercampur gusar waktu mendengar si nona menyebut nama ketiga, pemimpin dengan suara kasar. Hoat mia pendeta yang bertubuh jangkung itu, adalah Hong bang, muria kepala Co coe (Pemimpin) Kay Loet tang. Atas perintah coe coe, bersama Hong yan, adik seperguruannya ia menilik gerak-gerik Kak kwan.

"Lie sie cue (Nona)!" bentaknya sambil menahan amarah. "Jika kau terus berlaku kurang sopan di tempat yang suci ini, Siauwceng tak akan berlaku sungkan lagi."

"Kau kira aku takut?" Kwee Siang balas membentak. "Lekas buka rantai yang melibat Kak Wan Taysoe. Jika tidak, aku akan cari Thian beng Loo hwaeshio untuk berurusan lebih jauh."

Bagaimana siauw tong sia Kwee Siang bisa berada di gunung Siaw sit san? Sesudah berpisah dengan Yo Ko dan Siauw Liong Lie di puncak Hwa san, tiga tahun lamanya ia tak pernah menerima warta tentang kedua sahabat itu. Karena berkuatir, ia segera minta permisi dari kedua orang tuanya untuk pesiar ke berbagai tempat, dengan tujuan mendengar berita tentang Yo Ko. la bukan terlalu ingin bertemu muka dengan kedua suami isteri itu. Ia sudah merasa puas jika bisa mendengar warta tentang sepak terjang mereka. Tapi semenjak berpisah, Yo Ko dan Siauw Liong Lie tak pernah muncul dalam dunia Kang Ouw. Tiada orang tahu dimana mereka menyembunyikan diri. Sesudah berkelana di sebagian besar wilayah Tiong go an, dari utara ke selatan, dari timur ke barat, belum pernah Kwee Siang nendengar disebut-sebutnya, nama 'Sintiauw Tayhiap Yo Ko.' Waktu tiba di propinsi Holam, dia ingat dulu Yo Ko pernah mengatakan bahwa ia kenal Hong thio dari, kuil Siauw Lim Sie. Mengingat begitu dalam hatinya muncul harapan, kalau Thian beng SianSoe mengetahui segala sesuatu mengenai Yo Ko. la lalu mendaki Siauw sit san, tapi tak dinyana, begita tiba ia bertemu dengan kejadian mengherankan. Melihat di pinggang Kwee Siang tergantung sebatang pedang pendek, Hong beng dan Hoang yang jadi semakin gusar.

"Tinggalkan pedangmu di sini dan lekas pergi dari gunung!" bentak Hoang yang dengan mata melotot.

Mendengar perintah itu, kegusaran si nona jadi bertambah-tambah. Ia membuka ikatan tali pedang dari pinggangnya dan sambil menggusarkannya dengan kedua tangan ia berkata seraya tertawa dingin.

"Baiklah, aku menurut perintah!"

Semenjak kecil Hongyan sudah mencucikan diri di kuil Siauw Lim Sie. Selama belasan tahun, ia selalu mendengar bahwa Siauw Lim Sie adalah pusat dari ilmu silat dan siapa pun juga, biarpun ahli silat yang berkepandaian paling tinggi, tak akan berani melewati pintu kuil dengan membawa senjata. Sekarang walaupun Kwee Siang masih belum masuk di pintu, tapi ia sudah berada dalam lingkungan Siauw Lim. Dengan usianya yang masih begitu muda, apa pula ia hanya seorang wanita, dapat dimengerti jika Hong Yang tidak mempandang sebelah mata kepada Kwee Siang. Begitu ia mengangsurkan senjatanya, si pendata menafsirkan, bahwa nona itu sudah menyerah dengan ketakutan. Dengan paras muka berseri-seri sambil mengebas tangan jubah yang menutupi kedua tangannya, ia segera menelonjorkan tangan untuk menjemput pedang Si nona. Tapi baru saja lima jarinya menyentuh sarung pedang, lengannya bergetaran, seperti kena arus kilat. Ia merasakan semacam tenaga yang sangat besar menerobos keluar dari pedang itu dan mendorongnya dengan hebat, sehingga tak ampun lagi ia roboh terguling dan terus menggelinding ke bawah tanjakan. Sesudah tergelincir belasan tombak, untung juga ia berhasil menjemput satu pohon kecil di pinggir jalanan dan dapat menolong dirinya, Darah Hong beng mendidih, paras mukanya merah padam.

"Perempuan celaka!" bentaknya, "Kau rupanya sudah makan nyali singa, sehingga berani unjuk keganasan di Siauw Lim Sie."

Sambil mencaci, ia menghantam dengan kedua tangannya. Melihat gerakan orang, Kwee Siang tahu, bahwa kepandaian pendeta itu banyak lebih tinggi daripada kawannya yang barusan terguling. Dengan capat ia mengangkat pedangnya yang masih berada di dalam sarung dan menotok pundak Hong bang bagaikan kilat, si pendeta mengegos, sambil coba menjambret sarung pedang.

"Jangan berkelahi! Jangan berkelahi!" teriak Kak Wan dengan suara bingung.

Jembretan Hong beng ternyata berhasil, tapi baru saja ia mau membetot sarung pedang, lengannya mendadak kesemutan dan ia mengeluarkan teriakan tertahan.

"Celaka!"

Hampir berbaring, Kwee Siang menyapu dengan kakinya dan tubuh Hong beng tergelincir ke bawah, ia menderita lebih hebat dari pada Hong yang dan baru berhenti sesudah menggelinding dua puluh tombak lebih dengan badan dan muka berlepotan darah. Peristiwa itu membuat si nona agak menyesal.

_"Ah! Aku naik ke Siauw Lim Sie untuk mendengar-dengar warta tentang Yo Toako,"_ pikirnya. "Siapa nyana, aku kebentrok dengan mereka."

Melihat Kak Wan berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan paras muka berduka, ia segera menghunus pedang dan membacok rantai yang melibat kaki pendeta itu. Biarpun bukan pedang mustika, senjata Kwee Siang bukan senjata sembarangan. Dengan berkerincingan, tiga rantai sudah putus terbacok.

"Jangan! Jangan!" si pendeta coba mencegah.

"Mengapa jangan?" tanyanya. Ia mengawasi Hong beng dan Hong yang sedang berlari-lari dan berkata pula.

"Dua hweshio jahat itu tentu mau melapor. Mari kita mabur. Mana muridmu, si orang she Thio? Kita ajak dia lari bersama-sama."

Kak Wan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mengawasi si nona dengan sorot mata berterima kasih. Tiba-tiba Kwee Siang mendengar suara orang di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih untuk kebaikan nona. Aku berada di sini." Si nona menengok dan melihat di belakangnya berdiri seorang pemuda yang berusia kurang lebih tujuh belas tahun, dengan alis tebal, mata besar dan badan tinggi besar, tapi paras mukanya masih kekanak-kanakkan la segera mengenali bahwa pemuda itu bukan lain dari pada Thio Koen Po, yang pernah bertemu di puncak gunung Hwa san. Tubuh anak itu sudah banyak lebih tinggi, tapi mukanya tidak banyak berubah. Kwee Siang girang.

"Dua hwe shio jahat itu telah menghinakan gurumu," katanya. "Mari kita kabur."

"Mereka sebenarnya tidak menghinakan Soe hoe." kata Koen Po.

"Tidak menghinakan", menegas si nona. "Mereka melibatkan rantai di kaki tangan gurumu dan melarang gurumu bicara. Apa itu tidak menghina?" Kak Wan tertawa getir.

Ia kembali menggelengkan kepala sambil menuding ke bawah sebagai nasehat supaya Kwee Siang buru-buru kabur sendiran. Tapi Siauw tong sia Kwee Siang adalah manusia yang memiliki sifat-sifat kesatria. Ia yakin bahwa di kuil Siauw Lim Sie terdapat ahli-ahli silat yang tak terhitung berapa banyaknya. Tapi melihat keganjilan, ia tak bisa berpeluk tangan. Melihat Kak Wan Koen Po ayal-ayalan ia jadi bingung karena kuatir keburu dicegat.

"Lekas! Kalau mau bicara, boleh bicara di bawah gunung." katanya sambil menyeret tangan pak gurunya dan murid itu. Tapi baru saja ia mengeluarkan perkataan itu dari bawah tanjakan sudah muncul tujuh delapan pendeta yang masing-masing bersenjata toya Cee bie koen.

"Perempuan dari mana berani mengganas di Siauw Lim Sie?" teriak satu antaranya.

"Soeheng jangan kurang ajar," kata Koen Po. "la adalah..."

"Jangan menyebutkan namaku!", memotong Kwee Siang.

Ia mengerti bahwa ia sudah menerbitkan keonaran yang mungkin tak bisa dibereskan lagi dengan jalan damai. Sebagai jago betina bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas perbuatannya sendiri, ia sungkan meyeret-nyeret kedua orang tuanya. Maka itu ia lalu menambahkan dengan suara perlahan,

"Mari kita kabur. Tapi kau jangan sekali menyebut nama kedua orang tuaku atau lain-lain sahabat."

Sekonyong-konyong, terdengar suara bentakan dan di atas gunung kembali muncul tujuh delapan pendeta. Melihat jalanan di depan dan di belakang sudah tercegat, Kwee Siang jadi mendongkol.

"Semua gara-gara kamu berdua yang seperti nenek-nenek sedikitpun tak punya semangat laki-laki. Bilang sekarang. Mau pergi atau tidak?" Koen Po berpaling kepada gurunya seraya berkata,

"Soehoe inilah kebaikan budi dari Kwee Kouwnio..."

Sesaat itu, di bawah tanjakan kembali muncul empat pendeta yang berjubah warna kuning, Mereka tidak bersenjata, tapi selagi mendaki tanjakan, gerakan mereka gesit dan cepat luar biasa. Diam-diam Kwee Siang mengakui, bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang yang berkepandaian tinggi. Sekarang si nona mengerti, bahwa ia tak akan dapat melarikan diri lagi. Ia segera berdiri tegak dengan sikap angkuh, siap sedia untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan. Begitu datang dekat, pendeta yang berjalan paling depan segera berteriak dengan suara nyaring,

"Atas perintah tetua Lo han Tong, kau harus meninggalkan senjatamu. Sesudah itu, kau harus pergi ke Pendopo Lip swat teng di kaki gunung untuk memberi penjelasan dan mendengar keputusan kami." Kwee Siang tertawa dingin.

"Ah! Lagak hweeshio-hweeshio Siauw Lim Sie sungguh tak berbeda dengan pembesar-pembesar negeri," katanya dengan nada mengejek. "Bolehkah aku mendapat tahu, apa para Toa hweeshio menjadi pembesar dari kerajaan Song atau menjadi pembesar dari kaizar Mongol?"

Pada waktu itu, daerah di sebelah utara sungai Hway soei sudah jatuh ke dalam tangan tentara Mongol dan Siauw sit san dengan Siauw Lim Sienya justru berada di wilayah kekuasaaan Mongol. Sampai sebegitu jauh, karena bertahun-tahun repot menyerang kota Siangyang, maka bala tentara Mongol masih belum sempat memperhatikan soal-soal lain, sehingga sampai sebegitu juga, Siauw Lim Sie masih belum diganggu. Mendengar perkataan Kwee Siang yang sangat tajam, paras muka pendeta itu lantas saja berubah merah. Ia merasa, bahwa perkataannya memang tidak pantas, karena dengan berkata begitu, Siauw Lim Sie seolah-olah mau jadi hakim sendiri terhadap orang luar. Maka itu, sambil merangkap kedua tangannya, ia segera berkata pula dengan suara manis.

"Ada urusan apa Lie sie coe datang berkunjung ke kuil kami? Memohon kau suka meninggalkan senjata dan pergi ke pendopo Lip swat teng untuk sekedar minum teh dan beromong-omong." Kwee Siang mengeluarkan suara di hidung,

"Huh! Kau orang melarang aku masuk ke kuilmu, apa dalam kuilmu terdapat mustika yang menjadi ternoda karena dilihat olehku?" katanya sambil melirik Thio Koen Po dan berkata pula dengan suara perlahan. "Kau mau ikut tidak?" Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala dan moyongkan mulut ke arah Kak Wan, sebagai tanda, bahwa ia mau menetap di samping gurunya. "Baiklah," kata si nona dengan suara nyaring "Aku tak campur lagi."

Ia mengangkat kaki dan turun di tanjakan itu. Si jubah kuning yang pertama lantas minggir ke samping, tapi yang kedua dan yang ketiga merintang sambil mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Tunggu dulu," kata salah seorang. "Tinggalkan dulu senjatamu."

"Kami tak akan menahan senjata Lie sie coe dalam tempo lama," kata si jubah kuning yang pertama.

"Begitu lekas Lie coe sudah turun gunung, kami akan segera mengembalikannya. Peraturan ini adalah peraturan Siauw Lim Sie sudah dipertahankan selama ribuan tahun, sehingga kami meminta Lie sie coe suka memaafkannya." Mendengar permintaan yang sopan itu, si nona bimbang.

_"Jika membantah, aku tentu mesti bertempur dan seorang diri, bagaimana bisa melawan jumlah mereka yang begitu besar?"_ Pikirnya. _"Tapi, kalau aku meninggalkan senjata, aku seperti juga menghilangkan muka ayah, ibu, kakek ciecie, Toako dan Liong Cie cie."_Sebelum ia mengambil keputusan, tiba-tiba satu bayangan kuning berkelebat, disusul dengan bentakan.

"Kau bukan saja membawa senjata, tapi juga sudah melakukan orang. Semenjak dulu, belum pernah ada manusia yang berani berbuat begitu."

Hampir berbareng, lima jeriji menyambar sarung pedang Kwee Siang. Jika dia tidak diserang, sesudah memikir masak-masak, mungkin sekali si nona akan menyerahkan senjatanya. Harus diketahui, bahwa sifat gadis itu berbeda dengan Kwee Hoe, kakaknya. Walaupun gagah, ia tidak sembrono. Melihat keadaan yang merugikan dirinya, ia bisa menahan sabar untuk kembali lagi di kemudian hari dengan membawa, bala-bantuan. Tapi usaha si pendeta untuk merebut pedangnya, sudah meniadakan segala mungkinan perdamaian. Mana bisa ia menyerahkan senjatanya dengan begitu saja? Ilmu Kin na Chioe hoat (Ilmu menangkap menyengkeram) pendeta itu memang sangat lihay. Sekali menjambret, ia berhasil menyengkeram sarung pedang. Dalam keadaan terdesak, Kwee Siang mencekal gagang pedang dan membetotnya. "Sret!", pedang tercabut dan mengeluarkan sinar menyilaukan mata. Hampir berbareng si pendeta berteriak, karena lima jarinya terpapas putus. Dalam kesakitan, ia menotok muka si nona dengan sarung pedang yang dicekal dalam tangan kanannya. Kwee Siang memapaki dan "trang!", sarung pedang itu jadi dua potong. Pendeta itu tidak bisa menyerang lagi dan dengan paras muka pucat ia lalu melompat mundur. Kawan-kawannya jadi gusar bukan main, dengan serentak mereka memutar toya dan maju mengepung.

_"Ah, hari ini aku pasti tak bisa meloloskan diri tanpa melukakan banyak orang,"_ kata Kwee Siang dalam hatinya.

Sambil mencekal pedangnya erat-erat, ia segera menerjang dengan Lok-eng Kiam-hoat. Lok-eng Kiam-hoat yang digubah Oey Yok Soe dari ilmu pukulan Lok-eng Cianghwat, merupakan salah satu kepandaian istimewa dari pulau Tho hoa dan tidak kalah lihapnya dari pada Giok siauw Kiam hoat. Begitu menerjang, pedang si nona menyambar-nyambar bagaikan kilat dan dalam sekejap dua orang pendeta sudah terluka. Akan tetapi, ia berada di atas angin hanya untuk sementara waktu dan tidak lama kemudian, keadaannya mulai terjepit, karena semakin lama jumlah pengepung jadi semakin besar. Sesudah bertempur beberapa puluh jurus, Kwee Siang hanya bisa membela diri, tanpa mampu menyerang pula. Sebenarnya dalam keadaannya yang terdesak, seperti itu para pendeta sebenarnya bisa segera merobohkannya. Akan tetapi, sebab Siauw Lim Sie mengutamakan belas kasihan, mereka merasa tak tega untuk melakukannya. Tujuhan mereka hanyalah untuk merebut senjata si nona dan kemudian mengusirnya dari sit san. Tapi merebut pedang bukan pekerjaan mudah dan sesudah lewat lagi puluhan jurus, Kwee Siang masih dapat mempertahankan senjatanya. Semakin lama para pendeta itu jadi semakin heran. Mereka merasa pasti, bahwa gadis kecil itu adalah puteri atau murid seorang ahli silat kenamaan dan oleh karenanya, mereka lebih-lebih tidak berani melukakannya, sebab hal itu bisa berbuntut panjang. Maka itu, sambil mengepung, salah seorang buru-buru pergi ke kuil dan melaporkan kepada Boe Sek Siansoe, pemimpin Loo han tong. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pendeta tua yang bertubuh jangkung kurus mendekati gelanggang pertempuran dan lalu menonton sambil tersenyum. Dua orang pendeta segera melompat keluar dari gelanggang dan bicara bisik-bisik dengan pendeta tua itu. Sementara itu, Kiam hoat si nona sudah kulihat.

"Hai! Kau semua benar-benar tak mangenal malu!" teriaknya. "Kau orang mengugulkan Siauw Lim Sie sebagai pusat pelajaran ilmu silat, tapi tak tahunya, puluhan Toa hweeshio menarik keuntungan dengan jalan mengerubuti."

"Berhenti!" membentak si pendeta tua bukan lain dari pada Boe Sek Siansoe, sambil bersenyum. Mendengar perintah itu dengan serentak semua pendeta melompat keluar dari gelanggang dan berdiri di pinggiran.

"Nona," menegur Boe Sek dengan suara sabar.

"Bolehkah aku mendapat tahu she dan nama nona yang mulia. Siapa nama orang tuamu dan siapa gurumu? Ada urusan apa nona datang berkunjung ke kuil kami?"

_"Hari ini aku sudah mengacau hebat dan jika diketahui ayah ibu dan Toakoko, mereka tentu akan mengomel,"_ kata Kwee Siang dalam hatinya. Memikir begitu, ia lantas saja mengeluarkan suara di hidung. "Tak mungkin aku memberitahukan namaku," jawabnya.

"Aku mendaki gunungmu karena ketarik dengan pemandangannya yang sangat indah dan sama sekali tidak mengandung maksud apapun juga. Tapi siapa nyana, Siauw lan sie lebih angker dari pada keraton kaizar. Tak keruan-ruan, kau ingin merampas senjataku. Taysoe, aku ingin tanya. Apakah aku pernah menginjak pintu kuilmu?" Ia berdiam sejenak sambil mengawasi Boe Sek dan kemudian berkata pula.

"Dulu, pada waktu Tat Mo Couw soe menurunkan ilmu silat, kurasa tujuannya yang terutama adalah supaya para pendata memiliki tubuh yang kuat supaya dapat menjalankan tugas-tugas keagamaan sebaik-baiknya. Tapi ternyata semakin lama nama Sauw lim sie semakin terkenal, ilmu silatnya jadi semakin tinggi dan kebiasaan mengeroyoknya pun jadi semakin kesohor! Baiklah, Toa hweeshio, jika kau mau merebut juga senjataku, ambillah! Tapi, kecuali kau membinasakan aku, kejadian ini pasti akan diketahui oleh semua orang dalam Rimba Persilatan."

Mendengar perkataan si nona yang sangat tajam itu. Boe Sek tergugu. Untuk sejenak ia mengawasi si nona dengan mulut ternganga dan tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

_"Aku sendiri takut kejadian ini diketahui orang, tapi dia rupanya lebih takut lagi."_ kata Kwee Siang dalam hatinya.

Memang juga puluhan pendeta mengerubuti seorang wanita bukan kejadian yang boleh dibuat bangga. Ia segera melontarkan pedangnya dan bertindak untuk turun gunung. Boe Sek maju setindak sambil mengebas dengan lengan dan pedang itu lantas saja tergulung lengan jubah. Seraya mencekal senjata itu yang bernoda darah dengan kedua tangannya ia berkata,

"Jika nona enggan menjawab pertanyaanku, biarlah aku mengembalikan saja senjata ini dan dengan segala kehormatan aku mengantar nona turun dari gunung ini." Kwee Siang tertawa.

"Toa-hweeshio adalah seorang yang mengerti urusan dan boleh dibuat contoh oleh pendeta-pendeta di sini." ia memuji sambil mengulur tangan untuk menyambuti. Tapi begitu lekas jerijinya menyentuh gagang pedang, ia terkesiap. Ternyata, dari telapakan tangan Boe Sek keluar semacam tenaga menyedot sehingga pedang itu tak dapat diangkat. Tiga kali Kwee Siang mengempos semangat dan mengerahkan Lwekang, tapi ia belum juga bisa berhasil.

"Eh. Toahweesio, kau sengaja memperlihatkan kepandaianmu, ha?" tanyanya dengan mendongkol.

Mendadak, bagaikan kilat tangannya menyambar dan mengebut jalanan darah Thian teng hiat dan Kie koet hiat di leher Boe Sek, yang jadi kaget bukan main dan buru-buru melompat ke belakang. Pada detik ia terkejut dan Lwee Kangnya jadi agak kendor, si nona membetot dan berhasil merebut pulang senjatanya.

"Sungguh indah Lan hoa Hoed hiat Chioe (Ilmu Bunga anggrek mengebut jalanan darah)!" memuji Boe Sek. "Nona, masih pernah apakah kau dengan majikan pulau Tho hoa?"

"Majikan pulau Tho hoa?" ia menegas seraya tertawa. "Dia dikenal sebagai Loo tong sia (Si Sesat Tua dari Timur)."

Tong sia Oey Yok Soe, pemilik Tho hoa, adalah kakek Kwee Siang. Orang tua yang adatnya aneh sering memanggil cucu perempuannya sebagai 'Siauw-tong-sia' yang lalu membalas dengan menggunakan istilah 'Loo tong sia.' Sebaliknya dari jengkel, sang kakek jadi girang dan menerima baik panggilan si cucu nakal. begitu mendengar jawaban Kwee Siang, Boe Sek sendiri segera menarik ke simpulan bahwa si nona tak punya hubungan rapat dengan orang tua itu. Jika masih tersangkut keluarga, ia tentu tak akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang agak kurang ajar. Memikir begitu, hati Boe Sek jadi lebih lega. Di waktu masih muda, Boe Sek Siang-soe pernah menjagoi di kalangan Rimba Hijau. Maka itu, biarpun ia sudah menjadi orang beribadat puluhan tahun lamanya, sifat-sifat jagoannya masih belum hilang. Semakin Kwee Siang menolak untuk memberitahukan nama gurunya dan asal-usulnya, semakin besar hasratnya untuk menyelidiki. la tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya berkata,

"Nona kecil mari kita main-main sedikit untuk menjajal mata si pendeta tua. Coba kita lihat, apakah dalam sepuluh jurus, aku bisa atau tidak menerka asal usul ilmu silatmu?"

"Bagaimana jika kau tak mampu?" tanya si nona. Boe Sek kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jika kau bisa melayani aku dalam sepuluh jurus dan aku masih belum bisa menebak asal-usul ilmu silatmu, aku akan turut segala kemauanmu." jawabnya.

"Dengan Tay soe itu dulu aku pernah bertemu muka dan sekarang aku ingin meminta apa-apa untuknya," kata Kwee siang sambil menunjuk Kak Wan. "Kalau dalam sepuluh jurus kau masih belum bisa menebak siapa guruku aku minta kau suka meluluskan permohonanku untuk tidak menyukarkan Tay-soe itu lagi."

Boe Sek merasa sangat heran. Sepanjang pengetahuannya, selama sepuluh tahun mengurus kitab-kitab di Cong-keng-kok (Perpustakaan) Kak Wan belum pernah berhubungan dengan orang luar. Bagaimana ia bisa mangenal si nona? Maka itu, sambil mengawasi Kwee Siang dengan sorot mata tajam, ia berkata,

"Kami belum pernah berniat untuk sengaja menyakitinya. Jika melanggar, setiap pendeta dalam kuil ini, tak perduli siapapun juga, diharuskan mendapat hukuman. Maka dari itu, adalah kurang tepat jika nona menggunakan istilah menyusahkan."

"Hm!" kata Kwee Siang seraya tertawa dingin. "Biar apapun yang dikatakan olehmu, kau tetap seorang yang pandai putar-putar omongan." Boe Sek mengangkat kedua tangannya seraya berkata,

"Baiklah. Aku luluskan permintaanmu! Jika loohap kalah, biarlah aku mewakili Kak Wan Soetee memikul tiga ribu seratus delapan pikul air. Nona kecil, hati-hati aku akan segera menyerang." Diam-diam Kwee Siang menentukan siasat.

_"Pendeta ini pasti memiliki kepandaian tinggi dan jika dibiarkan ia menyerang lebih dulu, aku mesti mengeluarkan ilmu silat ayah dan ibu untuk membela diri."_ pikirnya. _"Paling benar aku mendului dan mengirim sepuluh serangan aneh beruntun-runtun."_

Boe Sek habis mengucapkan perkataannya Kwee Siang segera menikam dengan pukulan Bancie cian-hong dari Lok eng Kiam hoat. Dengan pukulan itu, ujung pedang menggetar tak hentinya, sehingga musuh sukar menebak arah serangannya. Boe Sek yang tahu lihaynya pukulan tersebut, tidak berani menyambut secara berhadapan dan buru-buru melompat.

"Awas, sekarang kedua!" teriak si nona seraya memutar senjatanya dan lalu menikam dari bawah ke atas dengan tipu Thin sin to hian (Malaikat langit jungkir balik) dari Coan cia Kiam boat.

"Thin sin to hian!" seru Bee sek.

"Belum tentu benar," kata si nona sambil menyengir.

Begitu mengegos, Boe Sek membalik tangan kanannya dan lima jerijinya yang dipentang menyambar ke arah muka Kwee Siang. Si nona terkejut karena ia sama sekali tak menduga, bahwa pendeta itu bisa mengirim serangan membalas secara begitu cepat. Dalam keadaan terdesak, ia menggonyangkan pedangnya berapa kali dan menyambut dengan Ok Kian Lum Louw (Anjing jahat mencepat jalan) dari Tah Kauw Pang Hoat (Ilmu tongkat memukul anjing). Harus diketahui, bahwa di waktu kecil, nona Kwee bersahabat rapat dengan mendiang Louw Yoe Kak, Pangca dari Kaypang (Partai pengamis). Mereka sering makan minum bersama-sama, bersenda gurau dan tempo-tempo atas desakan si nona, mereka berlatih. Meskipun dalam Kaypang terdapat peraturan, bahwa Tah Kauw Pang Hoat hanya boleh diturunkan kepada seorang Pangcoe, tapi lama-lama berkat pergaulannya dengan orangtua itu maka Kwee Siaug bisa berhasil untuk mencari beberapa pukulan dari ilmu silat tongkat yang luar biasa itu. Jika diingat, bahwa bekas Pangcoe Oey Yong sekarang Yek Lu Chi, adalah suami kakak perempuannya, maka si nona sebenarnya mempunyai kesempatan luas untuk melihat latihan-latihan Tah Kauw Pang Hoat. Maka itu walaupun tak mengerti intisari dari pada ilmu silat tersebut, dalam keadaan terjepit, ia masih bisa menggunakannya untuk menolong diri. Boe Sek kaget bukan main sebab pada saat lima jarinya hampir menyentuh pergelangan tangan si nona, mendadak sehelai sinar putih berkelebat dan pedang menyambar dari arah yang sebenarnya tak mungkin dilakukan, sehingga hampir-hampir jerijinya terbabat putus. Untung juga, pada detik terakhir ia masih keburu melompat ke belakang. Tapi meskipun begitu, tak urung lengan jubahya tergores ujung pedang dan menjadi robek. Paras muka Boe Sek lantas saja berubah pucat dan keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Kwee Siang berbunga hatinya.

"Taysoe apa kau tahu ilmu pedang apa itu?" tanyanya sambil menyengir.

Dalam dunia memang tidak terdapat Kim Boat yang serupa itu. Sesudah mencuri Tah Kauw Pang Hoat, dengan otaknya yang sangat cerdas, si nona megubah pukulan Kiam Hoat berdasarkan ilmu tongkat itu, sehingga dengan demikian, ia telah membuat seorang pendeta Siauw Limsie yang berilmu tinggi, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

_"Ha! Jika aku bisa menyerang lagi dengan beberapa pukulan Tah Kauw Pang Hoat, pendeta tua ini pasti akan dapat dirobohkan,"_ katanya di dalam hati. _"Sungguh sayang, aku hanya memiliki satu pukulan yang semengga-mengganya ini."_

Sebelum sang lawan sempat bergerak, Kwee Siang sudah mendului lagi dan menotol baberapa kali bagian bawah Boe Sek dengan ujung pedang. Kali ini ia menyerang Leng Po Wie Po (Leng po bertindak dengan ayunya), yaitu salah satu pukulan dari Giok Lie Kiam Hoat yang didapat dari Siauw Liong lie. Sebagaimana diketahui, Giok Lie Kiam Hoat ilmu pedang gubahan Lim Tiauw Eng dan setiap pukulannya mempunyai gerakan Leng Po Wie Go jadi lebih menyolok karena dilakukan oleh nona Kwee yang cantik dan ayu. Dengan perasaan kagum, para pendeta mengawasi serangan itu sambil menahan napas. Harus diketahui, bahwa Tat Mo Kiam Boat, Lo Han Kiam Boat dan lain-lain ilmu pedang dari Siauw Lim Sie mengutarakan 'Kekerasan', sedang Giok Lie Kiam Boat, yang jarang terlihat dalam Rimba Persilatan justru berbeda dengan silat Siauw Lim Pay. Begitu si nona menyerang dengan Leng Po We Po, seperti pendeta lainnya Boe Sek pun mengawasi dengan rasa kagum dan heran. Seumur hidup, belum pernah ia menyaksikan ilmu pedang yang seindah itu dan cepat-cepat ia meloncat ke samping dengan harapan si nona akan mengulangi serangannya. Dalam saat, Kwae Siang kembali mengubah cara bersilatnya. la sekarang berlari ke timur dan ke barat sambil membabat berulang dengan pedangnya. Thio Koen Po yang menonton di pinggir jalan mengawasi serangan si nona dengan mata membelalak dan tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan teriakan,

"Ah!"

Ternyata, yang digunakan Kwee Siang adalah pukulan Soe Tong Pat Ta (Empat menembus Delapan meyampaikan), yaitu ilmu silat yang pada tiga tahun berselang telah diturunkan oleh Yo Ko kepada Koen Po. Waktu itu Kwee Siang kebetulan dapat melihatnya dan sekarang lalu menggunakan untuk menghadapi Boe Sek. Soe Thong Pat Ta yang dulu diajar Yo Ko ialah Canghoat ilmu silat tangan kosong. Dengan mengubahnya menjadi Kiam Hoat (Ilmu pedang), pengaruh ilmu itu jadi banyak berkurang, sehingga jika dulu Thio Koen Po berhasil mengalahkan In Kek See, sekarang Kwee Siang tidak bisa berbuat banyak terhadap Boe Sek. Dengan beruntun-runtun Kwee Siang sudah menyerang lima kali, tapi Boe Sek masih juga belum bisa meraba asal usul ilmu silat si nona. Di waktu muda ia malang melintang dalam dunia Kang Ouw dan mempunyai pengalaman yang sangat luas. Semenjak mengetuai Lo Han Tong pada belasan tahun berselang, ia telah menggunakan seluruh temponya untuk menyelidiki ilmu silat barbagai partai dan membandingkannya dengan ilmu Siauw Lim Sie. Ia menggodok semua pengalamannya dan pendapatnya itu untuk menyempurnakan ilmu partainya. Maka itu, ia selalu percaya penuh bahwa dengan sekali melihat, ia sudah bisa tahu asal usul ilmu silat setiap ahli. Tapi di luar dugaan, hari ini ia 'Ketemu batunya'. Kakek, ayah ibu paman-paman, kakak-kakak Kwee Siang rata-rata adalah ahli-ahli silat nomor satu pada jaman itu. Dalam menghadapi serangan yang bermacam-macam coraknya, kapandaian Boe Sek masih lebih dari cukup untuk membela diri. Tapi untuk mengetahui siapa guru si nona, ia masih belum bisa meraba-raba.

_"Jika aku membiarkan ia menyerang lebih dulu, jangankan dalam sepuluh jurus, sedangkan seratus jurus sekalipun, belum tentu aku bisa menebak asal usul ilmu silatnya,"_ pikir Boa sek. _"Jalan satu-satunya adalah menyerang dengan hebat, supaya ia terpaksa mengeluarkan imu silatnya yang asli guna monolong diri."_

Memikir begitu cepat bagaikan kilat, ia mengepos ke kiri dan menghantam dengan pukulan Song Koan koen, dengan merapatkan kedua tangannya dan sepuluh jarinya ditekuk bagaikan ceker. Melihat sambaran yang sangat dahsyat, Kwee Siang tidak berani menyambut kekerasan, dengan kekerasan. Dengan membungkuk sedikit dan dengan satu gerakan yang sangat indah dan lincah, ia berhasil meloloskan diri dari bawah kedua tangan lawan. Tipu itu adalah tipu yang pernah digunakan Eng Kouw waktu bertempur dengan Yo Ko di Ban Hoa Kok (Lembah laksaan bunga).

"Bagus, sungguh bagus gerakanmu!" memuji Boe Sek "Sambutlah lagi satu seranganku."

Ia membuat sebuah lingkaran dengan tangan kirinya, sedang sikut kanan ditaruh di dada dengan telapakan tangan menghadap ke atas. Itulah pukulan Oei Eng Loh Kee (Burung kuning hinggap di cagak) dari Siauw Lim Koen. Sebagai seorang tetua Siauw Lim Sie, biarpun paham dengan ilmu silat berbagai partai, tapi dalam setiap pertempuran, ia selalu harus menggunakan ilmu partai sendiri yang paling asli. Kwee Siang kaget sebab begitu lekas Boe Sek membuat lingkaran di tengah udara ia lantas saja merasakan tindihan semacam tenaga yang sangat kuat. Buru-buru membalik pedang dan dengan gagang pedang, ia menotok jalanan darah Wan Koet Hiat, Yang Kok Hiat dan Yang Loo Hiat di pergelangan tangan si pendeta. Ilmu molok itu adalah It Yang Cie yang ia belajar dari Boe Sioe Boen. Sebenarnya pelajarannya masih sangat cetek dan belum bisa digunakan untuk melukakan musuh. Tapi gerakan menotok tiga jalanan darah itu adalah salah satu pukulan yang paling lihay dari It Yang Cie. Maka itu, begitu melihat gerakan tangan si nona, Boe Sek kaget tak kepalang dan cepat-cepat ia menarik pulang serangannya. Andaikata ia menyerang terus dan tertotok pergelangan tangannya, ia pasti tak akan terluka, sebab totokan itu tidak di sertai dengan Lwekang It Yang Cie yang disegani orang. Tapi sebagai orang yang berpengalaman, Boe Sek sungkan mempertaruhkan nama besarnya dalam satu pukulan itu. Kwee Siang tertawa nyaring.

"Toah Weeshie kau ternyata mengenal ilmuku yang sangat lihay," katanya seraya menyengir.

Boe Sek tidak menyambut, ia hanya mangeluarkan suara "Hm" dan lalu menyerang dengan pukulan Tan Hong Tiauw Yang (Angin dan matahari). Dengan pukulan itu, kedua tangannya terpentang lebar dan terangkat tinggi, sehingga si nona sukar menggunakan It Yang Cie lagi. Tapi Kwee Siang tak kehabisan modal. Dengan cepat ia menyilangkan kedua telapak tangannya dan balas menyerang deugan Biauw Chioe Kong Kong (Tangan yang lihay kelihatan kosong), yaitu jurus ketujuh puluh dua dari Kong Beng Koen, gubahan Loo Hoan Tong. Cioe Pek Tong Kong Beng Koen adalah ilmu yang belum pernah tersiar di dunia maka untuk sekian kalinya, Boe Sek terheran-heran. Dengan cepat ia berkelit ke samping dan hampir berbareng mengirim pukulan Pi Na Hoa Cit Seng (Tujuh bintang). Bagaikan arus kilat, tahu-tahu tangannya sudah menyentuh telapakan tangan si nona, yang jika tidak melawan dengan menggerakkan Lwekang, tulang tangannya pasti akan patah. Kwee Siang mengerti, bahwa tangannya sudah ada di bawah kekuasaan lawan, tapi hatinya masih penasaran.

"_Jangan kegirangan dulu kau! Belum tentu bisa mematah tulang tanganku,"_ katanya di dalam hati.

Ia segera mengempos semangat melawan tenaga si pendeta dengan Catpo San Chioe (Kipas besi). llmu ini yang merupakan ilmu simpanan dari Tiat Ciang Kang (Ilmu tangan besi) adalah satu ilmu "Keras" yang paling ditakuti dalam Rimba Persilatan. Sebagai seorang ahli, Boe Sek tentu saja mangenal ilmu itu dan jantungnya memukul keras. Ia jadi serba salah. Jika ia menggunakan kekerasaan si nona bisa terluka berat dan ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud sampai mencelakai gadis itu. Di samping itu untuk berterus terang, ia memang merasa agak segan terhadap Tiat Ciang Kang. Sesudah memikir sejenak, ia segera menarik pulang tangannya. Sekali lagi, si nakal tertawa nyaring.

"Awas! Pukulan yang kesepuluh. Apa kau masih belum bisa menebak partaiku?" teriaknya.

Sambil berteriak begitu, ia mengebas ke atas dengan tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya menyambar ke janggut Boe Sek. Tanpa merasa, semua pendeta mengeluarkan seruan tertahan, sebab pukulan itu, yang diberi nama Kouw Hay Hoei Tauw (Memutar kepala di laut kesengsaraan) adalah salah satu pukulan Kin na chioe hoat (Ilmu menangkap dan menyengkeram), dari Siauw Lim Pay sendiri. Tapi Kouw hay Hoei Tauw agak berlainan dengan Kim Na Chioe Hoat lain cabang, karena biasanya hanya digunakan pada saat berbahaya untuk menolong jiwa. Dengan pukulan itu, tangan kiri si penyerang menolak kepala musuh, sedang tangan kanan menyambar leher, sehingga jika berhasil, leher musuh bisa patah, setidaknya terluka berat. Melihat si nakal berani menggunakan pukulan tersebut di hadapannya, seolah seorang sasterawan mengugulkan diri di hadapan Nabi Khong Coe. Boe Sek jadi geli dalam hatinya. Selama puluhan tahun, ia sudah melatih pukulan tersebut sehingga setiap gerakanya sudah terjadi secara wajar. Secepat kilat, ia miringkan badan dan menggeser maju kakinya, sedang tangan kirinya menyambar ke bawah ketiak si nona dan tangan kanannya mencekal belakang lutut Kwee Siang. Pukulan itu yang diberi nama Sia Can Tiauw Hay (Mengempit gunung melompati lautan) merupakan pukulan tunggal untuk memunahkan Kouw Hay Hoei Tauw. Si nona kaget tak kepalang dan tahu-tahu kedua kakinya sudah terangkat naik dari muka bumi. Sebenarnya dengan menggunakan sikut, ia masih bisa menyikut lawan. Tapi sebab gerakan Boe Sek cepat luar biasa, sebelum sempat bergerak, ia sudah tak berdaya. Dengan demikian, putri Kwee Ceng telah dikalahkan. Selagi kedua tangannya mencekal si nona, mendadak Boe Sek terkesiap.

"Celaka!" ia mengeluh. "Aku hanya memperoleh kemenangan dalam pertempuran, tapi masih belum tahu siapa gurunya dan apa nama partainya." Kwee Siang memberontak sekuat tenaga.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya. "Cring!" serupa benda jatuh dari saku si nona.

"Toah Weeshio, apa benar-benar kau tak mau melepaskan diriku?" serunya dengan suara ke takutan. Boe Sek Siansoe adalah seorang berlibat yang berilmu tinggi dan yang mencintai segenap makhluk Tuhan. Maka itu, mendengar suara si nona cilik, ia lantas saja tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Nona kecil, Loolap sudah berusia lanjut dan pantas menjadi kakekmu," katanya seraya tersenyum. "Apa kau masih perlu merasa takut?"

Sehabis berkata begitu, dengan menggunakan tenaga yang diperhitungkan, ia melontarkan tubuh si nona kira-kira dua tombak jauhnya dan kedua kaki Kwee Siang hinggap di muka bumi tanpa kurang suatu apa. Sebagai ksatria yang tak akan menjilat ludah sendiri. Boe Sek segera manggutkan kepalanya untuk mengaku kalah. Selagi kepalanya mengangguk, tiba-tiba ia melihat serupa benda hitam di atas tanah dan benda itu adalah sepasang Lohan (Pendeta yang berilmu tinggi) yang terbuat daripada besi.

"Toah Weeshio, apa kau mengaku kalah?" tanya Kwee Siang. Boe Sek mengangkat mukanya yang berseri-seri dan seraya tertawa girang, ia menjawab.

"Bagaimana aku bisa kalah dari seorang bocah cilik? Aku tahu, ayahmu adalah Tay Hiap Kwee Ceng, ibumu Liehiap Oey Yong dan majikan pulau Thoa Hoa adalah kakekmu. Ayahandamu memiliki kepandaian yang beraneka ragam, karena ia pernah berguru dengan Kanglam Citkoay, dengan Kioe Cie Sin Kay, tokoh-tokoh Coancien Pay dan lain-lain partai lagi. Kwee Jie Kaouwnio, kau adalah putrinya pendekar kelas satu pada jaman ini sehingga tidaklah heran, jika kau memiliki kepandaian luar biasa."

Kwee Siang kemekmek, ia tak pernah mimpi akan mendengar jawaban begitu. Melihat paras bingung di muka si nakal, sambil tertawa geli Boe Sek membungkuk dan menjemput dua Lo Han besi itu.

"Kwee Jie Kouwnio, aku si pendeta tua tak boleh mendustai seorang bocah cilik," katanya. "Aku bernasil menebak asal usulmu karena melihat sepasang Lo Han besi ini. Apa Yo Tayhiap baik?"

"Apa kau pernah berjumpa dengan Toako dan Liong Cici?" ia balas menanya. "Aku datang kemari justru untuk mendengar-dengar tentang mereka. Kau mungkin belum tahu, bahwa Toakoku dan Liong sudah merangkap menjadi suami istri." Boe Sek mengangguk beberapa kali,

"Pada beberapa tahn yang lalu, Yo Tayhiap pernah datang berkunjung ke kuil kami untuk beberapa hari dan aku merasa sangat cocok dengannya," menerangkan si tua. "Belakangan kami mendengar, bahwa ia membinasakan kaizar Mongol di luar kota Siangyang, sehingga namanya menggetarkan seluruh dunia. Waktu menerima warta itu, kami semua merasa girang bukan main. Tapi sekarang kami tak tahu, dimana ia berada. Ah. Kalau begitu ia sudah menikah. Aku berani memastikan, bahwa istrinya adalah seorang wanita yang Boen Boe Song Coan (Mahir dalam ilmu surat dan ilmu perang)." Kwee Siang berdiri bengong dan mengawasi ke tempat jauh. Ia menghela napas seraya berkata dengan suara perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, kalian pun tak tahu dimana mereka berada. Siapa yang bisa memberi keterangan?" Ia berdiam sejenak dan kemudian berkata pula, "Sekarang baru ku tahu, kau adalah Boe Sek Siansu. Tak heran. Jika kau memiliki kepandaian begitu tinggi. Hmm! Aku belum menghaturkan terima kasih untuk hadiah ulang tahunku. Sekarang belum terlambat. Biarlah hari ini saja aku menghaturkan banyak terima kasih kepadamu." Si pendeta tertawa.

"Orang sering mengatakan, bahwa tanpa berkelahi tidak bisa menjadi sahabat," katanya. "Bagi kita berdua. Kata-kata itu sungguh tepat sekali. Eh, kalau kau bertemu dengan Yo Tayhiap, kuharap kau jangan memberitahukan bahwa aku si tua telah menghina seorang wanita muda," Kedua mata si nona memandang puncak-puncak gunung yang tertutup awan,

"Sampai kapan... sampai kapan baru akan bisa bertemu dengannya" katanya.

Sebagaimana diketahui, pada waktu Kwee Siang merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas, Yo Ko telah mengundang jago-jago Rimba Persilatan untuk berkumpul di kota Siang Yang, guna memberi selamat panjang umur. Pada hari itu, dengan memandang muka Yo Ko, ahli-ahli silat dari 'Jalanan hitam' dan 'Jalanan putih' telah berkumpul di Siangyang. Boe Sek yang kebetulan sedang repot tak bisa datang berkunjung dan hanya mengirim seorang wakil untuk memberi selamat dan menyampaikan barang antaran, dan barang antaran yang dikirimnya bukan lain sepasang Lo Han besi itu dipasang alat-alat dan jika alat-alat tersebut diputar, anak-anakan itu segera menjalankan satu pukulan Lo Han Koen. Yang membuatnya adalah seorang pendeta aneh yang pada satu abad berselang pernah bertempat tinggal di kuil Siauw Lim Sie. Kwee Siang yang masih kekanak-kanakan merasa sangat ketarik dengan mainan yang selalu di bawa-bawanya di dalam saku. Pukulan Kauw Hay Hoei Tauw yang barusan digunakannya, sebenarnya telah didapat oleh si nona dari kedua Lo Han besi itu. Tak dinyana, karena gara-gara itu juga hari ini asal usulnya telah ditebak jitu oleh Boe Sek Siansoe.

"Berhubung dengan peraturan yang turun tumurun, aku merasa menyesal tak bisa mengundang Kwee Jie Kouwnio datang berkunjung ke kuil kami," kata Boe Sek. "Aku percaya kau tak akan jadi kecil hati."

"Tak apa-apa," kata si nona dengan masgul. "Ada yang aku hendak tanyakan." Sambil menunjuk Kak Wan, pendeta tua itu berkata pula.

"Tentang Soeteeku itu, aku akan menerangkan kepadamu perlahan-lahan. Begini saja, si tua akan menemani kau turun gunung dan kita cari sebuah rumah makan, supaya aku bisa menjadi tuan rumah untuk minum beberapa cawan arak. Bagaimana pikiranmu?"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, semua pendeta kaget tercampur heran. Boe Sek Siansoe adalah seorang yang mempunyai kedudukan sangat tinggi dalam Siauw Lim Sie. Bahwa ia sudah berlaku begitu hormat terhadap seorang gadis remaja, adalah suatu kejadian luar biasa.

"Taysoe, janganlah kau berlaku begitu sungkan," kata si nona dengan perasaan jengah. "Aku menyesal bahwa barusan dengan semberono aku sudah melakukan perbuatan sangat tak pantas terhadap beberapa Sueheng. Aku memohon Taysoe sudi menyampaikan maafku kepada mereka. Biarlah kita berpisahan di sini saja dan di lain hari, kita pasti akan bertemu pula." Sehabis berkata begitu, ia segera memberi hormat, lalu memutar dapan dan mulai bertindak turun dari tanjakan itu.

"Nona kecil, mengapa kau menolak tawaranku yang diajukan dengan setulus hati?" kata Boe Sek sambil tertawa. "Beberapa tahun berselang, karena sedang repot, aku tak bisa menghadiri pesta hari ulang tahunmu, sehingga sampai sekarang hatiku masih merasa tak enak. Kalau hari ini aku tidak mengatarkan kau sampai 30 li, aku seperti juga tidak mengenal peraturan untuk melayani tamu terhormat."

Mendengar kata-kata itu yang tulus ikhlas dan juga karena merasa senang dengan cara-cara si tua yang polos, Kwee Siang segera berpaling dan berkata sambil bersenyum.

"Marilah."

Dengan berendeng pundak mereka turun dari tanjakan itu dan tak lama kemudian, tibalah mereka di pendopo Lip Swat Teng. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara tindakan kaki dan waktu menengok, mereka melihat, bahwa orang yang membuntuti adalah Thio Koan Po.

"Saudara Thio," menegur Kwee Siang.

"Apakah kau juga ingin mengatarkan tamu?" Paras muka pemuda itu lantas saja berubah merah.

"Benar!" jawabnya.

Pada saat itulah, sekonyong-konyong dari jauh mereka melihat seorang pendeta bertindak keluar dari pintu kuil dan kemudian lari turun sekeras-kerasnya dengan menggunakan ilmu mengentengkan badan. Alis Boe Sek berkerut.

"Ada apa begitu terburu-buru?" tanyanya.

Begitu berhadapan dengan Boe Sek, pendeta itu memberi hormat dan lalu bicara bisik-bisik. Paras muka si tua laatas saja berubah.

"Apa benar ada kejadian begitu?" teriaknya. "Loo Hong Thio (Pemimpin kuil) mengudang Sioe Co (Kepala bagian) untuk berdamai." jawabnya. Melihat paras muka Boe Sek. Kwee Siang mengerti, bahwa Siauw Lim Sie sedang menghadapi urusan sulit. Maka itu, ia lantas saja berkata,

"Loo Sian Soe, dalam persahabatan yang paling penting adalah kecintaan hati. Segala adat istiadat tiada sangkut pautnya dengan persahabatan. Jika Loo Sian Soe mempunyai urusan, uruslah saja. Di lain hari, kita masih mempunyai banyak kesempatan untuk makan minum sepuas hati."

"Tak heran Yo Tay Hiap begitu menghormatimu," memuji Boe Sek. "Kau benar-benar seorang gagah, seorang jago betina. Aku merasa girang bisa bersahabatan dengan seorang seperti kau."

Kwee Siang bersenyum dengan paras muka kemerah-merahan dan sesudah mereka saling memberi hormat, si pendeta tua segera kembali ke kuil Siauw Lim Sie. Si nona lalu meneruskan perjalanannya dengan dibuntuti Thio Koen Po dari belakang. Pemuda itu tak berani berjalan berendeng, ia mengikuti dalam jarak lima enam tindak.

"Saudara Thio, mengapa mereka menghinakan gurumu?" tanya nona Kwee sambil menengok ke belakang. "Dengan memiliki kepandaian begitu tinggi, gurumu sebenarnya boleh tak usah takuti mareka." Koen Po mempercepat tindakannya.

"Mereka bukan sengaja menghina Soehoe," jawabnya. "Peraturan di dalam kuil selalu dipegang keras sehingga siapapun juga membuat pelanggaran, tak akan terluput dari hukuman." Kwee Siang jadi heran.

"Gurumu adalah seorang kesatria dan dalam dunia jarang terdapat manusia yang hatinya begitu mulia," katanya. "Kedosaan apakah yang telah di perbuatnya?" Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang.

"Latar belakang kejadian ini sebetulnya sudah diketahui nona," jawabnya. "Yang menjadi gara-gara adalah kitab Leng Keh Keng."

"Ah! Kitab yang dicuri Siauw Siang Coe dan In Kek See?" menegas si nona.

"Benar," jawabnya. "Hari itu, waktu berada di puncak Hwa San, atas petunjuk Yo Tay Hiap, aku telah menggeledah badan kedua orang. Sesudah turun gunung, mereka tak kelihatan mata hidungnya lagi. Dengan apa boleh buat, Soesoe dan aku segera kembali ke kuil dan melaporkan kepada Sioe Co dari Kay Loet Ton." Leng Keh Keng adalah kitab yang ditulis oleh Tatmo Couwsoe sendiri dan merupakan salah sebuah barang berharga dalam Siauw Lim Sie.

"Maka itu dapatlah dimengerti, jika Soehoe tak bisa terlolos dari hukuman."

"Gurumu dihukum tak boleh bicara?" tanya pula si nona.

"Ya, menurut peraturan yang sudah turun temurun," sahutnya. Menurut peraturan itu, seorang yang dihukum harus memikul air dengan kaki tangan dilibat rantai dan tak boleh bicara. "Menurut katanya para tetua hukuman memikul air malahan ada baiknya untuk yang terhukum. Dengan membungkam, ia mendapat kemajuan dalam latihan rokhani dan dengan memikul air tangannya akan bertambah besar." Si nona tertawa geli.

"Kalau begitu, gurumu sebetulnya bukan menjalani hukuman, tapi sedang melatih badan." katanya. "Ah! Memang aku yang terlalu rewel dan suka mencampuri urusan orang lain."

"Bukan, bukan begitu," kata Koen Po dengan cepat, "Untuk kebaikan nona, Soehoe merasa sangat berterima kasih dan tak akan melupakannya." Kwee Siang menghela nafas.

_"Lain orang sudah melupakan aku sama sekali,"_ katanya di dalam hati. Sesaat itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bunyi keledai yang sedang makan rumput di dalam hutan.

"Saudara Thio, tak usah kau mengantar lebih jauh lagi." katanya sambil bersiul dan tunggangannya segera menghampiri. Koen Po mengawasi dengan sorot mata duka. Ia kelihatannya merasa berat untuk berpisahan, tapi ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Kwee Siang yang dapat membaca jalan pikiraannya, segera merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sepasang Lo Han besi.

"Kau ambilah ini" katanya seraya mengangsurkannya. Koen Po terkejut, ia tak berani menyambutinya.

"Ini. ini.." katanya terputus-putus.

"Aku berikan ini kepadamu," kata si nona, "Kau ambillah." Pemuda itn tergugu,

"Aku.. aku.."

Si nona segera memasukkan sepasang Han besi itu ke dalam saku Koen Po dan kemudian melompat naik ke atas punggung keledai. Tapi, sebelum ia berangkat, di atas tanjakan sekonyong-konyong terdengar teriak,

"Kwee Jie Bouwnio! Tahan!" Si nona menengok dan melihat Boe Sek Siansoe sedang mendatangi dengan berlari-lari.

_"Pendeta tua itu ternyata kukuh sekali,"_ pikirnya.

"Perlu apa ia mengatarkan aku?" Begitu berhadapan dengan si nona, Boe Sek segera berkata pada Koen Po,

"Lekas kau kembali ke kuil. Kau tak boleh berkeliaran lagi di gunung ini."

Pemuda itu mengangguk sambil melirik si nona, ia segera mendaki tanjakan. Sesudah Koen Po berada jauh. Boe Sek segera mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam lengan jubahnya dan berkata,

"Kwee Jie-kauw nio, apa kau kenal tulisan siapa ini?" Si nona menyambuti dan membaca dua baris huruf yang tertulis di atasnya.

"Sepuluh hari kemudian, Koen-leon Sam seng (Tiga nabi gunung Koen Loen san) akan datang berkunjung ke Siauw Lim Sie untuk meminta pelajaran,"

"Siapa Koen Loen Sam seng?" tanya si nona "Suaranya sombong sekali!"

"Kalau begitu nona pun tak mengenal mereka katanya." Situa berdiri bengong. "Urusan ini benar-benar mengherankan," katanya dengan suara perlahan.

"Mengapa mengherankan?" tanya Kwee Siang. "Biarpun baru pernah bertemu, aku menganggap nona sebagai seorang sahabat lama dan aku bersedia untuk menerangkan sejelas-jelasnya," kata Boe Sek. "Apa nona tahu dari mana datangnya kertas ini?"

"Diantarkan oleh suruhan Koe-loen Sam-seng." Jawabnya.

"Jika disampaikan oleh seorang suruhan, kami tentu tak menjadi heran." kata si pendeta. "Orang sering mengatakan, bahwa pohon yang tinggi selalu mengundang serangan angin. Dan sudah sejak lama, selama beberapa ratus tahun, Siauw Lim Sie dikenal sebagai sumber pelajaran ilmu silat dan oleh karena demikian, banyak sekali ahli silat datang berkunjung untuk menjajal kepandaian kami. Hal ini adalah hal yang lumrah. Dipihak kami, setiap kali orang menantang, kami selalu coba membujuknya, supaya ia membatalkan niatan itu. Sedapat mungkin, kami coba mengelakkan pertandingan. Kami sungkan merebut kemenangan. Orang-orang yang masih suka berkelahi, mana boleh jadi murid Budha."

"Benar, perkataan Taysoe benar sekali," kata si nona sambil mengangguk.

"Akan tetapi, pada umumnya, seorang ahli silat yang datang berkunjung, masih penasaran jika belum memperlihatkan kepandaiannya," kata pula Boe Sek. "Maka itu, dalam kuil kami dibentuk bagian Lo han tong yang bertugas untuk melayani para tamu itu." Si nona tertawa-tawa geli.

"Aha! Kalau begitu Taysoe bertugas sebagai tukang berkelahi," katanya. Situa tertawa getir.

"Sebagian besar ahli-ahli silat yang datang kemari dapat dilayani oleh para murid dan aku tak usah turun tangan sendiri," katanya. "Tapi hari ini karena melihat gerakan-gerakan nona yang luar biasa, aku terpaksa turun tangan sendiri."

"Terima kasih banyak-banyak atas pujian Toahweeshio," kata si nona sambil membungkuk dan tertawa manis.

"Ah, aku sudah melantur ke lain tempat," kata Boe Sek. "Sekarang kita kembali pada surat tantangan itu. Untuk bicara sejujurnya kertas ini diambil dari dalam tangan patung Hang Liong Lo Han yang terdapat di dalam kamar Lo Han Tong."

"E eh! Siapa yang menaruhnya?" tanya si nona. Si pendeta menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Kami tak tahu, inilah justru yang mengherankan," jawabnya. "Dalam Siauw Lim Sie terdapat ratusan pendeta, sehingga seorang luar tak mungkin menyelinap masuk, tanpa diketahui. Apa pula kamar Lo han tong siang malam dijaga oleh delapan murid dengan bergantian. Barusan, mendadak saja seorang murid melihat kertas itu di dalam tangan Hang liong Lo han dan ia segera melaporkan kepada Loo hong thio. Semua orang jadi heran tak habisnya dan mereka lalu memanggil aku untuk diajak berdamai." Mendengar sampai di situ, Kwee Siang lantas saja dapat menebak jalan pikiran si pendeta.

"Bukankah kau merasa curiga terhadapku?" tanyanya. "Kalian menganggap, bahwa aku mempunyai hubungan dengan manusia-manusia yang menamakan dirinya sebagal Koen Loen Samseng. Aku mengacau di luar dan mereka diam-diam masuk ke Lo han tong untuk menaruh surat itu. Bukankah begitu dugaanmu?"

"Aku sendiri tidak, hatiku bebas dari segala prasangka," sahutnya. "Tapi nona tentu bisa mengerti, jika Loo-hong-thio dan Boe siang Soe-heng agak curiga. Secara kebetulan, surat itu muncul pada waktu nona mau berangkat."

"Sekali lagi aku memastikan, bahwa aku tidak mengenal tiga manusia itu," kata Kwee Siang. "Toa-hweeshio, apa yang mesti ditakuti? Jika mereka benar-benar berani menyateroni, iringlah segala kemauannya."

"Takut kami tentu tak takut," kata situa. "Jika nona tidak bersangkut paut dengan mereka, aku boleh tak usah berkuatir lagi." Kwee Siang mengerti, bahwa maksud si pendeta tua adalah baik sekali. Boe Sek rupanya menyangka tiga orang itu ada berhubungan dengan dirinya, sehingga jika sampai bergerak ketiga orang itu sampai terluka, si pendeta akan merasa tak enak hati terhadapnya. Maka itu, ia lantas saja berkata,

"Toa hweesio, jika mereka datang baik-baik dan bicara baik-baik, kau boleh menyambutnya secara baik-baik pula. Tapi kalau mereka kurang ajar, hajarlah, supaya mereka tahu lihaynya Siauw Lim Sie. Dilihat dari suratnya, mereka kelihatannya sombong luar biasa." Bicara sampai di situ, dalam otaknya mendadak berkelebat serupa pikiran dan ia lalu berkata pula,

"Toa, hweeshio, apa tak mungkin di dalam kuil terdapat konconya yang diam-diam sudah menaruh kertas itu di tangan Hang liong Lo han?"

"Kemungkinan ini sudah direnungkan oleh kami," sahutnya. "Tapi rasanya tak mungkin terjadi. Tinggi tangan Hang liong Lo han dari lantai ada tiga tombak lebih dan murid yang membersihkannya, selalu harus menggunakan tangga. Orang yang memiliki ilmu mengentengkan badan sangat tinggi, belum tentu bisa mencapainya. Andaikata benar ada pengkhianat, dia pasti tak mempunyai ilmu yang begitu tinggi."

Penuturan yang sangat manarik itu sudah nembangkitkan rasa kepengin tahu dalam hati Kwee Siang. Ia kepingin tahu, bagaimana macamnya Koen Loen Sam Seng dan kepingin tahu pula bagaimana kesudahan pertemuan itu. Hanya sayang, tak mungkin ia menyaksikan itu semua dengan mata sendiri, karena Siauw Lim Sie tak bisa menerima tamu wanita. Melihat si nona termenung-menung. Boe Sek menduga, bahwa nona itu sedang memikiri daya upaya untuk mengelakkan ancaman bahaya. Maka dari itu, sambil tersenyum ia berkata,

"Kwee Jie kouwnio, selama ribuan tahun Siauw Lim Sie telah mengalami banyak gelombang dan taufan, tapi begitu jauh, belum pernah dirusak orang. Jika Koen Loen Sam sang sungkan di ajak berunding, kamipun tak akan mengorbankan keangkeran Siauw Lim Sie dengan begitu saja. Kwee Jie kouwnio, setengah bulan kemudian, kau boleh mendengar-dengar, apa Koen Loen Sam seng sudah berhasil menghancurkan kuil kami"

Waktu mengucapkan kata-kata yang paling akhir, muncullah kembali keangkeran Boe Sek di jaman muda, suaranya nyaring dan berpengaruh, sedang kedua matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Toa hweeshio, jangan kau gampang-gampang naik darah," kata si nona sambil tertawa geli. "Cara-cara yang berangasan tak sesuai dengan kedudukanmu sebagai murid Sang Buddha. Baiklah setengah bulan lagi, aku menunggu warta menggirangkan."

Sehabis berkata begitu, ia mengedut les keledai dan lalu mulai turun gunung. Diam-diam ia mengambil keputusan, bahwa sepuluh hari kemudian ia akan kembali untuk menonton keramaian. Sambil jalankan keledai perlahan-lahan, rupa-rupa pikiran berkelebat-kelebat dalam otak si nona.

_"Mungkin sekali Koen Loen Sam seng tak mempunyai kepandaian berarti, sehingga aku tak bakal menyaksikan keramaian, yang menarik nati,"_ pikirnya. _"Ah jika di antara mereka terdapat orang-orang yang memiliki kepandaian kira-kira seperti kakek, ayah, ibu atau Yo Toa koo, peritiwa Sam seng mengacau Siauw Lim Sie barulah sedap ditonton."_

Mengingat Yo Ko, hatinya lantas saji berduka. Selama tiga tanun, ia telah menjelajahi berbagai tempat, tapi selalu menubruk angin. Ciong lim-san Kuburan Mayat Hidup sunyi senyap, di lembah Ban hoa kok hanya terdapat rontokan laksaan bunga, Coat ceng kok hanya penuh dengan tampukan puing, sedang di Hong leng touw pun, ia tidak bisa menemukan tapak-tapak Yo Ko dan Siauw Long Lie. Ia menghela napas berulang-ulang dan berkata dalam hatinya.

_"Andaikata, aku bisa bertemu dengan dianya, apa artinya pertemuan itu? Bukan kah akan hanya menambah luka yang pedas perih? Bukankah hanya menyingkirnya dia ke tempat jauh banyak baiknya untuk diriku? Hai! Terang-terangan kutahu, bahwa apa yang kupikir adalah bayangan bunga di kaca atau bayangan rembulan di muka air. Tapi... aku tak berkuasa untuk menindas dorongan hati.. untuk menindih keinginan mencari dia."_

Sambil melamun, la membiarkan keledainya jalan sejalan-jalannya. Di waktu lohor ia sudah terpisah agak jauh dari Siau sit san, Di sepanjang jalan, ia menikmati pemandangan yang sangat indah dan dari jauh ia memandang puncak timur dari Siauw sit san yang menjulang ke langit. Mendadak, dari antara pohon-pohon siong yang sudah ribuan tahun tuanya, lapat-lapat terdengar suara khim.

_"Si apa yang menaruh khim di tengah gunung yang sunyi ini?"_ tanyanya di dalam hati. Karena kepingin tahu, ia melompat turun dari keledainya dan berjalan ke arah suara tetabuhan itu.


	2. Jilid 2

YI TIAN TO LONG JI

Chin Yung dan Jin Yong

Jilid 2

Sesudah datang lebih dekat, ia mendapat kenyataan, bahwa suara khim itu diiringi dengan suara lain, seperti semacam nyanyian. Semenjak kecil, di bawah pimpinan ibunya Kwee Siang telah mempelajari berbagai ilmu sehingga, walaupun tidak terlalu mendalam, ia mengenali baik ilmu menabuh khim, ilmu main tiokie (Catur Tioaghoa), Unit surat dan melukis yang umumnya di miliki oleh orang-orang terpelajar pada jaman itu, di tambah dengan otaknya yang sangat cerdas, ia tak usah kalah dari orang-orang biasa dan malahan ia masih sanggup menimpali kakeknya dalam ilmu musik dan melayani Coe Coe Lioe dalam ilmu surat. Sekarang mendengar suara tabuh tabuhan yang agak aneh itu, ia segera mendekati dengan indap-indap. Dalam jarak belasan tombak, barulah terang baginya, bahwa suara khim itu diiringi oleh suara ratusan burung. Dengan rasa heran, ia lalu mengintip dari belakang satu pohon besar dan terlihat seorang lelaki yang mengenakan baju putih sedang duduk di bawah tiga pohon siong sambil menabuh khim. Di dahan-dahan ketiga pohon itu terdapat ratusan ekor burung besar dan kecil yang menyanyi menurut irama tabuh-tabuhan itu. Suara khim dan bunyi burung adalah sedemikian akur sehingga didengar dari jauh, sukar sekali orang dapat membedakan, yang mana suara khim, yang mana suara burung. Kwee Siang terpesona dan dengan hati berdebar-debar, ia mendengari musik luar biasa itu, yang semakin lama jadi semakin keras. Tiba-tiba di sebuah kejauhan terdengar ramai suara gerakan sayap burung yang mendatangi dengan cepat sekali dan di lain saat ratusan burung gereja tiba di situ, sebagaian segera hinggap di cabang-cabang, sebagian pula terbang berputar-putar. Tiba-tiba Kwee Siang ingat suatu hal. "Ah" katanya di dalam hati.

_"Apakah lagu ini bukan lagu Pek niauw hong (Ratusan burung menghadap kepada burung Hong) yang sudah tak dikenal lagi dalam dunia? Menurut katanya kakek, dalam lagu tersebut suara khim menyerupai bunyi burung Hong yang bisa menyebabkan kedatangan ratusan burung. Tapi, apa benar dalam dunia terdapat ilmu memetik khim yang begitu tinggi?"_

Berapa lama kemudian, suara itu berubahlah perlahan, kawanan burung mulai meninggalkan dahan-dahan dan lalu terbang berputaran di atas pohon. Mendadak terdengar suara "ting" dan orang ita berhenti memetik alat musiknya. Setelah terbang memutar beberapa kali lagi, ratusan burung itu pun turut bubar. Orang itu dongak dan sesudah menghela napas, dari mulutnya terdengar nyanyian seperti berikut.

_Mengapa siang hari begitu cepat saatnya_

_Ratusan tahun lewat dalam sekejap mata_

_Langit yang luas tiada batasnya._

_Takdir mendurita tak bisa dibantah._

_Lihatlah rambut si Niekauw suci._

_Sebagian sudah seperti salju yang putih._

_Thian kong bertemu dengan Gioklie_

_Tertawa terbahak-bahak laksana kali._

_Aku ingin mengeluarkan kereta._

_Dan mendorongnya pulang kekampung halaman._

_Pak tauw menuang air kata-kata._

_Dan mengajak semua orang minum secawan._

_Kekayaan dan, kemewahan tak jadi idam-idaman._

_Yang diharapkan ialah awet muda sepanjang jaman._

Suara orang itu sedih sekali, seperti juga ia merasakan, bahwa penghidupan manusia dalam dunia ini diliputi dengan kesengsaraan yang tidak habis-habisnya. Kwee Siang jadi turut merasa terharu, tanpa merasa dua butir air mata mengalir turun kedua pipinya. Ia mendongak seraya berkata,

"Memutar pedang! Mengangkat alis! Air bening, batu putih, mengapa bersimpang siur? Manusia hidup tanpa sahabat sejati. Hidup ribuan tahun, tiada berarti." Tiba-tiba dari bawah khim, orang itu menghunus sebatang pedang bersinar hijau.

_"Aha Kalau begitu, dia seorang Boe boe coan cay (Pandai ilmu surat dan ilmu perang)"_ pikir si nona. _"Coba kulihat ilmu silatnya."_

Perlahan-lahan orang itu berjalan ke sebidang tanah lapang. Tapi sebaliknya dia bersiasat, ia menggores tanah dengan pedangnya, segaris demi segaris.

_"E eh? Kiam hoat apa itu?"_ tanya si nona dalam hatinya. _"Benar-benar dia manusia aneh."_

Orang itu terus memcuat garisan-garisan melintang, sesudah menggores sembilan belas kali ia berhenti dan lain mulai membuat garisan-garisan membujur, yang jaraknya bersamaan satu sama lain, yaitu kurang lebih satu kaki. Seperti juga garisan melintang, ia membuat sembilanbelas garisan membujur. Dengan menuruti caranya orang itu, Kwee Siang menggaris-garis tanah dengan telunjuknya.

_"Wah! Kurang ajar!"_ katanya di dalam hati, _"Papan Wie-kie!"_ (Wie kie semacam catur yang menggunakan biji putih dan biji hitam).

Sesudah selesai, dengan ujung pedang ia membuat bundaran di sudut kiri atas dan sudut kanan papan catur itu. Kemudian ia membuat tanda silang, juga di sudut kiri atas dan sudut kanan bawah. Kwee Siang yang mengintip dari sebelah kejauhan, mengerti, bahwa orang itu sedang mengatur biji Wie kie, tanda bundar mewakili biji putih, tanda silang merupakan biji hitam. Orang itu lalu mulai jalankan biji-bijinya. Sesudah jalan enambelas biji, ia kelihatan bersangsi. Apakah biji putih harus bergulat terus atau mengambil sikap membela diri di sepanjang pinggiran papan? la menancap pedangnya di tanah dan mengawasi papan dengan berpikir keras.

_"Dilihat begini, dia seorang yang hidup kesepian,"_ pikir si nona, _"Ia memetik khim sendirian dan berkawan dengan burung. Ia tak punya kawan untuk main Wie kie dan harus main seorang diri."_

Sesudah memikir beberapa saat, orang itu lalu mulai jalankan lagi biji-biji Wie kie. Ternyata, biji putih sungkan mengalah dan satu pertempuran hebat lantas saja terjadi di sudut kiri atas. Putih dan hitam lantas bergerak-gerak dan saling makan dengan serunya sama-sama coba merebut kedudukan Tiong Goan (Tengah-tengah). Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, karena memang sudah kalah setingkat, biji putih terus berada di bawah angin. Sesudah jalan 93 kali, biji putih sudah terjepit, tapi masih bergulat terus sedapat mungkin. Si nona menonton pertempuran itu dengan hati berdebar. Tiba-tiba tanpa merasa ia berteriak.

"Mengapa tak mau meninggalkan Tiong Goan dan mundur ke See ek (Sebelah barat)."

Orang itu terkejut. Ia melihat bahwa bagian barat papan catur itu memang terdapat sebidang tanah yang kosong, dan jika biji putih menerjang ke situ, masih bisa dipertahankan keadaan seri.

"Bagus! Bagus!" serunya dan lalu menjalankan biji putih kejurusan barat.

Sesudah jalan beberapa kali, barulah ia ingat kepada orang yang memberi tunjuk. Ia melemparkan pedangnya di atas tanah dan memutar tubuh.

"Orang yang berilmu siapakah yang memberi pelajaran?" teriaknya. "Aku sungguh merasa berterima kasih." Sehabis berkata begitu ia mengoya ke arah Kwee Siang. Si nona mendapat kenyataan, bahwa orang itu, yang berusia kurang lebih tiga puluh tahun, bermuka lonjong panjang dan bermata dalam, sedang badannya jangkung kurus. Sebagai seorang jago betina yang tak menghiraukan perbedaan antara lelaki dan perempuan, perlahan-lahan Kwee Siang berjalan keluar dari tempat sembunyinya dan berkata seraya tertawa.

"Barusan aku merasa kagum waktu mendengar Sian-seng memetik khim dengan diiringi nyanyian dari ratusan burung. Sesudah itu, dengan tak kurang rasa kagumku, melihat Sianseng membuat papan Wie kia dengan menggaris tanah dan main Wie xie dengan menggunakan pedang, Karena itu, aku jadi banyak mulut dan aku harap Sianseng sudi memaafkan." Mendengar perkataan si nona, orang itu kelihatan girang sekali.

"Dari kata-katamu, nona ternyata mahir dalam ilmu memetik khim," katanya sambil bersenyum. "Jika sudi, aku memohon nona suka perdengarkan satu dua lagu."

"Memang benar aku pernah belajar menabuh dari ibuku, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan kepandaianmu, aku masih kalah jauh sekali," kata si nona. "Tapi jika menolak terlalu keras, aku merasa tak enak hati. Biarlah aku akan mendengarkan sebuah lagu. Tapi jangan tertawa."

"Bagaimana aku berani?" kata orang itu sambil mengangsurkan khimnya dengan kedua tangan.

Khim itu sudah berusia tua dan enteng sekali. Sesudah mengakurkan tali-talinya. Kwee Siang segera memetik lagu Kho phoa. Kepandaian si nona memang tidak seberapa tinggi dan lagu yang didengarnya tidak luar biasa. Tapi walaupun begitu, pada paras muka orang itu terlukis rasa kaget tercampur girang. Mengapa? Karena lagu Kho phoa mengenakan jitu pada apa yang dipikirnya, sehingga ia merasa amat girang dan berterima kasih terhadap si nona. Sesudah selesai Kwee Siang menabuh, untuk beberapa saat ia masih bengong dengan mata mengawasi ke tempat jauh. Syair lagu Ko phoa diambil dari Sie keng (Kitab Syair). Itulah sebuah nyanyian dari seorang Tay soa, seorang yang mengasingkan diri dari pergaulan umum. Dalam syair itu dikatakan bahwa cita-cita yang luhur dari seorang laki-laki sejati yang berkelana sebatang kara di daerah pegunungan tidak akan berubah, biarpun pada mukanya terlihat sinar kedukaan dan di dalam hatinya terdapat rasa kesepihan. Perlahan-lahan si nona menaruh khim di atas tanah dan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata lalu barjalan pergi, akan kemudian melompat ke atas punggung keledai dan meneruskan perjaanan yang tak tentu rimbanya. Siang dan malam lewat dengan cepatnya dan dalam sekecap tibalah hari kesepuluh, yaitu hari yang dijanjikan Koen Loen Sam seng untuk menyataroni Siauw Lim Sie. Sudah berapa hari Kwee Siang mengasah otak untuk mencari daya guna masuk ke kuil Siauw Lim Sie, tapi ia belum juga berhasil.

_"Sungguh malu aku menjadi anak ibuku"_, pikirnya dengan mendongkol. _"Ibuku begitu pintar, anaknya sedemikian tolol. Biarlah aku datang saja di luar kuil dan menunggu kesempatan. Mungkin sekali, selagi repot berkelahi, mereka tak sempat merintangi aku."_

Pagi itu sudah menangsal perut dengan makanan kering, ia tujukan keledainya ke Siauw Lim Sie. Waktu berada dalam jarak kurang lebih sepuluh li dari kuil, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara kaki kuda dan dari jalanan gunung di sebelah kaki kelihatan mandatangi tiga penunggang kuda. Ketiga ekor kuda itu satu bulu dauk, satu kuning dan satu lagi putih bertubuh tinggi besar dan cepat sekali larinya. Dalam sekejap, mereka sudah melewati si nona dan menuju ke arah kuil. Ketiga penunggang kuda itu rata-rata berusia kira-kira lima puluh tahun. Mereka mengenakan baju pendek warna hijau dan di atas pelana masing-masing tergantung kantong kain yang berisi alat senjata.

_"Ah! Mereka tentulah Koen Loen Sam seng,"_ pikir Kwee Siang. _"Jika terlambat, bisa-bisa aku ketinggalan nonton."_

Ia segera menjepit perut keledai dengan lututnya dan menepuk leher binatang itu. Sambil berbunyi kerena, keledai itu lantas saja lari congklang. Biarpun kurus kecil, dia ternyata kuat sekali dan cepat larinya. Tak lama kemudian, dia sudah bisa menyusul dan membuntuti ketiga penunggang kuda itu. Sekarang si nona bisa melihat lebih tegas. Penunggang kuda dauk bertubuh kate kecil, Penungggang kuda kuning berpotongan badan sedang dan penungggang kuda putih seorang jangkung kurus. Selanjutnya ia pun mendapat kenyataan, bahwa ketiga binatang itu berbulu sangat panjang sampai di kakinya sehingga berbeda sekali dengan kuda di wilayah Tiong Goan. Begitu tahu ada yang membututi, ketiga orang itu segera menggeprak tunggannya yang lantas saja kabur sekeras-kerasnya sehingga Kwee Siang lantas saja ketinggalan jauh sekali. Sesudah me]alui dua-tiga-li, si nona belum juga melihat bayangan-bayangan ketiga penunggang kuda itu. Biarpun kuat, tenaga keledai kecil kurus itu, sangat terbatas. Napasnya sudah tersengal-sengal dan dia kelihatannya sudah lelah sekali.

"Binatang tak punya guna!" bentak si nona. "Biasanya kau banyak lagak dan selalu mau lari cepat-cepat. Tapi waktu aku justru memerlukan tenagamu kau lantas saja keok."

Melihat tak gunanya coba menyusul lagi, ia lalu melompat turun dari punggung si kurus dan duduk mengaso di sebuah pendopo batu di pinggir jalan dan membiarkan keledai makan rumput. Belum lama ia duduk mengaso sekonyong-konyong terdengar pula suara kaki kuda dan ketiga penunggang kuda yang tadi sesudah malewati satu lembah, kelihatan mendatangi.

_"Eh, mengapa mereka kembali begitu cepat?"_ tanyanya di dalam hati.

Setibanya di pendopo satu itu, mereka segera melomat turun dari tunggangan mereka dan lalu duduk mengaso bersama-sama si nona. Orang yang bertubuh kate kecil, bermuka merah dan yang paling menyolok adalah hidungnya yang merah mengkilap seolah-olah bara. Ia mempunyai paras yang selalu tersungging senyuman. Si tua yang bertubuh jangkung kurus, pucat sekali mukanya, di antara warna putih pias terdapat sinar biru, seolah-olah ia tak pernah kena sorotan matahari. Dengan demikian, warna kedua orang itu bertentangan satu sama lain, yang satu merah membara, yang lain pucat pias. Orang ketiga, yang badannya sedang sedang saja, tidak mempunyai ciri ciri luan biasa, kecuali mukanya yang berwarna kuning seperti orang sakitan. Sesudah menyapu ketiga orang itu dengan matanya yang bening tajam, Kwee Siang bersenyum seraya menanya,

"Samwe Loosian seng (Ketiga tuan) apakah kalian barusan mengunjungi Siauw Lim Sie? Mengapa, baru naik kalian sudah turun kembali?" Si muka pucat melirik seperti orang kekhi tapi si muka merah tertawa dan balas menanya dengan suara manis.

"Bagaimana nona tahu, kami pergi ke Siauw Lim Sie?"

"Kalau bukan ke kuil kemana lagi?" kata Kwee Siang. Si muka merah mengangguk.

"Benar," katanya. "Kemana nona sendiri mau pergi?"

"Kalian pergi ke Siauw Lim Sie, aku pun mau ke situ," jawabnya. Tiba-tiba si muka pucat menyelak,

"Siauw Lim Sie tak pernah mempermisikan orang perempuan masuk ke dalam kuil dan juga tak pernah mempermisikan masuknya orang yang membawa senjata." Ia bicara dengan suara sombong, tanpa melirik kepada si nona. Kwee Siang jadi mendongkol.

"Tapi mengapa kalian sendiri membawa senjata?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah dalam kantong di celana, berisi senjata?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa dibandingkan dengan kami," kata si muka pucat dengan suara tawar.

"Sombong sungguh! Siapa sebenarnya kalian?" tanya si nona dengan suara yang sama tawarnya. "Apa Koen Loen Sam seng sudah bertempur dengan pendeta-pendeta Siauw 1im sie? Bagaimana kesudahannya?" Mendengar kata-kata Koen Loen Sam sang, ketiga Orang itu jadi kaget bukan main dan paras muka mereka lantas saja berubah.

"Nona kecil," kata si muka merah. "Bagaimana kau tahu hal Koen Loen Sam seng?"

"Tentu saja kutahu," jawabnya. Mendadak si muka pucat maju setindak dan membentak,

"She apa kau? Siapa gurumu? Ada urusan apa kau datang ke sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu," si nona balas membentak.

Si muka pucat yang sangat berangasan dan yang selama puluhan tahun selalu dihormati orang, lantas saja meluap darahnya. la segera mengangkat tangan untuk menggaplok si jelita yang dianggap sangat kurang ajar. Tapi sebelum tangannya melayang, tiba-tiba ia ingat kedudukannya yang sangat tinggi. la insyaf bahwa adalah sangat tidak pantas, jika sebagai seorang tua, ia menghina seorang muda, lebih-lebih seorang wanita. Mengingat begitu, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggampar muka, tapi tangannya menyambar terus ke pinggang si nona dan tiba-tiba pedang Kwee Siang bersama sarungnya sudah pindah tangan! Kecepatan orang tua itu, sungguh sukar dilukiskan. Selama berkelana dalam dunia Kang Ouw kejadian getir itu belum pernah dialami oleh nona. Kepandaian yang dimilikinya memang belum cukup untuk malang melintang dengan leluasa. Akan tetapi, jago-jago Rimba Persilatan sebagian besar tahu, bahwa ia adalah puteri Kwee Ceng, sedang pentolan-pentolan dalam kalangan tersesat juga banyak sekali mengenalnya karena atas undangan Yo Ko, mereka pernah datang di Siang yang untuk memberi selamat panjang umur kepadanya. Maka itu semua orang berlaku sungkan terhadap si nona, jika tidak memandang muka Kwee Ceng, memandang Yo Ko. Di samping itu si nona mempunyai paras yang cantik dan adat yang polos terbuka. Ia tidak pernah bersikap sombong dan memandang siapapun juga sebagai sesama manusia. Bukan jarang ia mengajak buaya-buaya kecil minum arak bersama-sama. Dengan demikian, biarpun dunia Kang Ouw penuh dengan duri dan bahaya, sebegitu jauh ia berkelana dengan tak kurang suatu apa. Belum pernah ada orang yang berani mengnina padanya. Ia kemekmek waktu mendapat kenyataan bahwa pedangnya telah dirampas si tua. Ia ingin coba merebut kembali, tapi ia tahu ke pandaiannya masih kalah terlalu jauh. Tapi kalau menyudahi saja, hatinya sangat penasaran. Sementara itu, sambil megang pedang orang dalam tangan kirinya, si muka pucat berkata dengan suara dingin,

"Aku akan menyimpan pedangmu ini untuk sementara waktu. Bahwa kau sudah berani berlaku begitu karang ajar terhadapku, adakah karena seorang tua dan gurumu kurang mengajarmu. Beritahukanlah, supaya mereka datang kepadaku untuk meminta pulang pedangmu ini. Dengan baik-baik aku akan menasehati ayah ibu dan gurumu, supaya mereka lebih memperhatikan kau."

Paras muka si nona lantas saja berubah merah. Si tua seolah-olah memandangnya sebagai bocah nakal yang kurang ajar. Dengan gusar, ia berkata dalam hatinya.

_"Bagus! Kau mencaci aku seperti juga mencaci kakek, ayah dan ibuku. Apa benar kau punya kepandaian begitu tinggi sehingga kau begitu sombong?"_ Sesudah dapat menenteramkan hatinya yang bergoncang keras, sambil menahan amarah ia menanya,

"Siapa namamu?" Si muka pucat mengeluarkan suara di hidung.

"Apa? Kau berani menanya siapa nama ku?" bentaknya. "Kau sungguh-sungguh tak tahu adat. Kau harus mengatakan begini, Bolehkah aku mendapat tahu, she dan nama Loo cianpwee yang mulia?" Mengerti?"

"Jangan rewel!" bentaknya. "Aku merdeka untuk menggunakan kata apapun juga. Berapa harganya pedang itu? Kau seorang tua, tapi tidak menghargai usiamu yang tua. Tak malu mencuri pedang orang! Sudahlah! Aku tak mau pedang itu" Sambil berkata begitu, ia bertindak keluar dari pendopo. Sekonyong-konyong satu bayangan berkelebat dan si muka merah menghadang di depannya.

"Seorang gadis remaja tak boleh gampang marah," katanya saraya bersenyum-senyum. "Kalau sudah menikah, apa kau boleh marah-marah seperti anak kecil di hadapan mertua? Baiklah, sekarang aku memberitahukan kau. Dalam beberapa hari sesudah melalui perjalanan berlaksa kami bertiga saudara seperguruan baru saja tiba di Tiong Goan dari daerah See ek (Daerah sebelum barat)..."

"Aku sudah tahu," memotong si nona sambil monyongkan mulutnya. "Di daerah Tiong Goan memang tidak terdapat namamu bertiga." Ketiga orang itu saling meagawasi.

"Nona, bolehkah aku mendapat tahu siapa gurumu?" tanya si muka merah.

Sebenarnya Kwee Siang tak suka memberi tahu nama ayah dan ibunya, tapi sekarang, karena sudah jengkel, ia lantas saja menjawab,

"Ayah she Kwee bernama Ceng. Sedang ibuku she Oey bernama Yong. Aku tak punya garu, hanya kedua orang tuaku yang menurun kan sedikit ilmu silat." Ketiga kakek itu saling mengawasi. Sesaat kemudian barulah si muka pucat berkata,

"Kwee Ceng? Oey Yong? Dari partai mana mereka? Murid siapa?"

Dengan pertanyaan itu si nona jadi gusar. Nama kedua orang tuanya tersohor di kolong langit, jangankan orang-orang dari Rimba Persilatan, sedangkan rakyat jelata pun mengenal Kwee Tay hiap, seorang pendekar yang telah bantu membela kota Siang-yang. Tapi, melihat paras sungguh-sungguh dari ketiga orang itu, Kwee Siang segera mendapat lain ingatan.

_"Koen Loen-san terletak di daerah barat dan terpisah jauh dari wilayah Tiong Goan" pikirnya. "Ketiga orang lihai memiliki ilmu ilmu silat yang sangat tinggi, tapi ayah dan ibu belum pernah menyebut-nyebut nama mereka. Maka itu, memang mungkin sekali, mereka belum pernah mendengar nama kedua orang tuaku."_Mengingat begitu darahnya yang barusan sudah meluap, mereda kembali.

"Aku sendiri she Kwee bernama Siang," katanya pula. "Siang adalah Siang dari Siang yang. Nah sesudah memperkenalkan diri, bolehkah menanya she dan nama kalian yang mulia?" Si muka merah tertawa hahahihi.

"Bocah perkataanmu tepat sekali," katanya. "Dengan jawabanmu itu, kau menghormati orang yang lebih tua," Sambil menunjuk si muka kuning, ia berkata pula, "Itulah Tosoeko (Kakak seperguruan yang paling tua) kami. Ia she Phoa bernama Thian Keng. Aku sendiri adalah Jie soe heng (Kakak kedua), aku she Phoe, namaku Thian Loo." la menuding pada si muka pucat dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Yang itu adalah Sam soetee (Adik ketiga), she Wie, bernama Thian Bong. Kau lihat! Kami bertiga saudara seperguruan masing-masing mengambil huruf "Thian (Langit) untuk nama kami."

"Hm!" Kwee Sing mengeluarkan suara di hidung dan berdiam sejenak mengingat-ingat tiga nama itu. "Tapi apakah kalian sudah bertanding dengan pendeta-pendeta Siauw Lim se? Kalau sudah, siapa yang lebih unggul?" tanyanya kemudian. Si muka pucat Wie Thian Bong lantas saja menjadi gusar dan membentak dengan suara keras.

"Eh, bagaimana kau tahu? Bahwa kami ingin menjajal ilmu dengan Siauw Lim sie hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang saja. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Lekas bilang!"

Seraya berteriak ia mendekati Kwee Siang dan menatap wajah si nona dengan mata melotot. Tentu saja Kwee Siang jadi dongkol. Jika mereka menanya baik-baik mungkin sekali ia akan memberitahukan dengan segala senang hati. Tapi dengan cara yang kasar itu, ia lantas saja mengambil putusan untak menutup rahasia.

"Namamu bertiga sebenarnya kurang tepat." katanya dengan suara tawar "Mengapa tak dirubah menjadi Thian Ok (Ok berarti jahat)?"

"Apa kau kata?" bentak Thian Bong. Kwee Siang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sungguh jarang lihat manusia yang begitu galak seperti kau" katanya dengan adem. "Sesudah merampas barangku, kau masih bersikap begitu ganas. Bukankah kau seperti juga penitisan dari binatang jahat di langit?"

Tiba-tiba tenggorokan Wie Thian Bong mengeluarkan suara aneh, seolah-olah menggaungnya binatang buas dan dadanya lantas saja melembung ke atas, sedang rambut dan alisnya bangun serentak.

"Samtee!" kata Phoei Thian Loo si muka merah dengan cepat.

"Jangan kau naik darah."

Sambil berkata begitu, ia menyeret tangan Kwee Siang ke belakangnya, sehingga badannya sendiri berada di antara kedua orang itu, melihat hebatnya gerak-gerik Wie Thian Bong sehingga jika ia turun tangan, pukulannya tentu hebat luar biasa, hati si nona jadi keder juga. Sementara itu, dengan tangannya Wie Thian Bong mencabut pedang Kwee Siang, sedang jariji tangan kirinya mementil badan pedang. "Cring!" pedang itu patah dua. Kemudian ia memasukkan pedang buntung itu ke dalam sarungnya seraya berkata dengan suara mengejek,

"Siapa yang kepingin senjata yang tak gunanya ini?" Bukan main kagetnya si nona.

Biarpun kepandaian itu belum bisa menandingi Ian cia San thong (Ilmu mementil) dari kakeknya tapi tenaga Lwee Kang yang begitu dahsyat sungguh jarang terlihat dalam Rimba Persilatan. Melihat perubahan pada paras muka si nona, Wie Thian Bong jadi bungah hatinya. Ia dongak dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suara tertawa itu, yang disertai Lwee Kang sangat menusuk kuping dan malahan menggoncangkan juga genteng-genteng di atas pendopo batu itu. Sekonyong-konyong, berbareng dengan suara gedbrakan, atap pendopo berlubang besar dan dari lubang itu jatuh serupa benda yang sangat besar. Semua orang terkejut, terhitung Wie Thian Bong sendiri. Ia sama sekali tak pernah menduga, bahwa suara tertawanya biarpun di sertai Lwee Kang bisa merusakkan atap pendopo batu. Waktu orang tahu, benda apa yaag jatuh itu, rasa kaget jadi semakin besar. Ternyata yang rebah di lantai adalah seorang lelaki yang mengenakan baju putih dan kedua tangannya memeluk khim. Ia rebah di situ sambil meramkan kedua matanya, seolah-olah sedang tidur pulas. Mendadak terdengar teriakan Kwee Siang

"Aha! Kau berada di sini?"

Orang itu bukan lain dari pada si pria yang pandai memetik khim dan yang telah di temui si nona pada beberapa hari berselangi. Perlahan-lahan orang itu membuka matanya. Begitu melihat Kwee Siang, ia melompat bangun seraya berkata,

"Nona, aku cari kau ke segala tempat. Tak tahunya kau berada di sini."

"Perlu apa kau cari aku?" tanyanya.

"Aku lupa menanya she nona yang mulia dan nama yang besar," jawabnya.

"Apa itu she mulia nama besar?" kata Kwee Siang seraya mencebikan bibir. "Aku paling sebal dengan kata-kata yang banyak kembangnya."

Orang itu kelihatan kaget, tapi di lain saat ia tertawa besar.

"Benar, nona," katanya "Memang, semakin manusia berlagak pintar semakin kosong otaknya." Sambil berkata begitu, ia mengawasi Wie Thian Bong dengan mata melotot dan kemudian tertawa dingin.

Kwee Siang jadi girang sekali. Ia taknyana si baju putih seorang yang menarik. Paras muka Wie Thian Bong yang pucat jadi lebih pucat lagi.

"Siapa tuan?" tanyanya. Ia tidak menggubris dan sambil berpaling kepada Kwee Siang, ia menanya,

"Nona, siapa namamu?"

"Aku she Kwee bernama Siang." Jawabnya orang itu menepuk kedua tangannya dan berseru dengan suara girang.

"Ah! Mataku benar-benar kotokan tak mengenali gunung Thay san yang besar. Kalau begitu kau Kwee Toakouwnio yang namanya kesohor di seluruh jagat! Kecauli manusia-manusia tolok, siapapun juga mengenal ayahmu Kwee Ceng Kwee Tayhiap, dan ibumu, Oey Yong Oey Liehiap. Dalam dunia Kangoaw, siapakah yang tidak mengenal mereka? Mereka adalah orang-orang yang boenboe- song-coan (Mahir dalam ilmu surat dan ilmu perang), mahir menggunakan macam senjata dan sudah menyelami dasarnya berbagai ilmu silat paham dalam ilmu penabuh khim, tio kie, menulis huruf-huruf indah, melukis, bersyair, dan bersajak. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, kepandaian mereka jarang tandingan di dalam dunia. Ha ha ha! Tapi masih juga terdapat manusia-manusia yang tidak mengenal mereka!" Kwee Siang jadi girang sekali.

_"Kalau begitu sudah lama dia bersembunyi di atas atap pendopo dan sudah mendengari pembicaraanku dengan ketiga orang itu."_ katanya di dalam hati, _"Didengar dari perkataannya, ia pun belum mengenal kedua orang tuaku. Kalau sudah mengenal, ia tentu tak akan memanggil aku sebagai Kwee Toakouwnio (Nona Kwee yang paling besar). Sungguh lucu ia mengatakan ayahku mahir dalam ilmu menabuh khim, main tio kie, menulis huruf indah dan sebagainya."_ Memikir begitu, seraya bersenyum ia menanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Aku she Ho, namaku Ciok Too." jawabnya, (Ho Ciok Too berarti Tidak cukup berharga untuk dibicarakan).

"Ho Ciok Too?" menegas si nona. "Sungguh satu nama yang merendahkan diri."

"Benar." jawabnya. "Tapi namaku banyak lebih baik dari pada nama yang menggunakan perkataan-perkataan sombong seperti 'Langit dan bumi'. Sedikitnya namaku tidak memuakkan orang yang mendengarnya."

Siapapun mengerti, ia sedang mengejek ketiga Soehengtee itu (Saudara seperguruan yang menggunakan huruf 'Thian' langit itu), maka sesudah manyaksikan cara Ho Ciok Too menjatuhkan diri dari lubang atap mereka tahu bahwa orang itu bukan sembarangan orang dan oleh karenanya, sebisa-bisa mereka menahan sabar. Tapi mendengar ejekan yang paling belakang, Wie Thian Bong meluap darahnya. Dengan sekali membalik tangan la menggapelok dagu orang. Ho Ciok Too menundukkan kepalanya dan molos dari bawah bahu. Mendadak Wie Thian Bong merasa tangan kirinya kesemutan dan tahu-tahu pedang, Kwee-Siang yang sedang dicekalnya sudah berpindah tangan. Sebagaimana diketahui, waktu merampas pedang itu dari tangan nona Kwee, gerakannya cepat luar biasa, Dari sini dapatlah dibayangkan, bagaimana cepat gerakan Ho Ciok Too yang dengan begitu mudah sudah berhasil merampas senjata itu.

Wie Thian Bong terkesiap. Di lain detik, dengan gusar ia menerjang dan lima jerijinya yang dipentang bagaikan gaetan, menyambar pundak Ho Ciok Too. Dengan sekali mengegos Ho Ciok Too sudah berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Sementara itu, hampir berbareng Phoa Thian Keng dan Phoei Thian Loo melompat keluar dari pendopo. Dengan gergetan, Wie Thian Bong mengirim serangan-serangan berantai dengan kedua tangannya dan dalam sekejap, ia sudah menyerang tujuh delapan kali. Tapi lawannya tetap bersikap tenang. Kemudian diserang bagaikan hujan dan angin sedikitpun ia tidak membalas. Dengan mengengos ke kiri kanan, ke depan dan ke belakang, ia kelit pukulan-pukulan hebat itu. Biarpun masih bersia muda dan kepandaiannya tidak seberapa tinggi, nona Kwee Siang adalah puterinya ahli-ahli silat nomor satu pada jaman itu dan dengan sendirinya, ia mempunyai mata yang sangat tajam. Melihat gerakan Ho Ciok Too yang begitu gesit dan lincah, ia yakin bahwa orang itu adalah barbeda dengan berbagai ilmu silat yang terdapat di wilayah Tiong Goan. Sementara itu, sesudah menyerang dua puluh jurus lebih tanpa berhasil, tiba-tiba Wie Thian Bong menggeram dan mengubah silatnya.

Jika tadi serangan-serangan dikirim bagaikan kilat, sekarang gerakan-gerakannya banyak lebih perlahan, tapi disertai dengan tenaga yang sangat hebat. Sesudah ia menyerang beberapa jurus, Kwee Siang yang berada di dalam pendopo, turut merasakan sambaran-sambaran pukulannya, sehingga buru-buru ia melompat keluar. Ho Ciok Too pun lantas saja mengubah sikap. Kini ia tak berani memandang enteng lagi musuhnya. Setelah menyelipkan pedang Kwee Siang di pinggangnya, berdiri tegak dan badannya seolah-olah sebuah gunung yang kokoh teguh.

"Kau menggunakan ilmu keras?" tanya Ho Ciok Too, lalu "Apa kau rasa diriku tidak mampu?"

Pada saat kedua tangan Wie Thian Bong menyambar, sambil mengerahkan Lwee Kang, ia memapaki dengan tangan kirinya. Karena melawan keras! "Tak!" kedua tangan beradu dengan dahsyatnya. Badan Wie Thian Bong bergoyang-goyang terhuyung ke belakang dua tiga tindak, sedang kedua kaki Ho Ciok Too tetap berdiri tegak. Wie Thian Bong yang selalu menganggap bahwa Gwakangnya (Ilmu luar, yaitu ilmu yang menggunakan tenaga kekerasan) jarang tandingan, jadi penasaran sekali. Sesudah menarik napas panjang, sambil membentak keras sekali lagi ia menghantam dengan kedua tangannya. Ho Ciok Too pun mengeluarkan teriakan nyaring, dan satu tangannya kembali memapaki pukulan lawan. "Dak!" kedua bau tangan beradu pula, kali ini hebat luar biasa, sehingga debu dan pasir meluruk turun dari lubang di atap pendopo. Hampir berbareng dengan bentrokan itu, tubuh Wie Thian Bong terhuyung lagi dan sesudah sempoyongan empat lima tindak, barulah ia bisa berdiri tegak. Sesudah dikalahkan dua kali, Wie Thian Bong jadi mata merah. Rambutnya terurai, kedua matanya melotot, sehingga macamnya menakuti sekali.

Dengan kedua tangan memegang perut, dia menarik napas panjang. Di lain saat, dadanya melesak ke dalam, perut melembung keluar, seakan-akan sebuah tambur dan tulang-tulangnya berkerotokan. Dalam keadaan yang menyeramkan itu, setindak demi setindak ia mendekati lawannya. Melihat begitu, Ho Ciok Too mengerti, bahwa lawannya akan segera menyerang dengan menggunakan seantero kepandaian dan tenaga Lwekang. Ia tak berani berayal lagi dan buru-buru monyedot nafas untuk mengerahkan Lwee Kang. Menurut kebiasaan, sesudah mengerahkan Lwee Kang yang hebat itu, dari jarak empat lima tindak, Wie Thian Bong sudah mengirim pukulan. Tapi sekarang ia tak berbuat begitu. Dengan perlahan, ia terus maju hingga berhadapan dengan lawan. Sesudah itu, barulah kedua tangannya bergerak, yang satu memukul muka, yang lain menyambar ke punggung. Tujuan kedua pukulan, itu adalah untuk membuyarkan seantero Lwekang Ho Ciok Too. Ho Ciok Too pun lantas saja menyambar dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan kiri menempel dengan tangan kiri, tangan kanan dengan tangan kanan. Tetapi di dalam tangan itu, dia mengeluarkan dua tenaga yang berbeda, satu 'keras' dan yang satu 'lembek'. Dengan begitu tangan Wie Thian Bong yang memukul keras ke punggung seperti juga menghantam kapas, sedang tangan kanan yang menyambar ke muka seakan-akan menyentuh tembok tembaga.

"Celaka!" Wie Thian Bong mongeluh.

Hampir berbareng, ia merasakan dorongan tenaga yang sangat hebat dan tanpa ampun lagi badannya didorong keluar dari pendopo. Itulah akibat keras melawan keras. Yang bertenaga lebih lemah, dialah yang celaka. Didorong dengan tenaganya sendiri yang berbalik dan ditambah dengan dorongan tenaga Ho Ciok Too, Wie Thian Bong pasti bakal muntah darah. Pada saat yang sangat berbahaya, yaitu sedetik sebelum roboh, tiba-tiba Phoa Thian Keng dan Phoei Thian Loo membentak keras,

"Keluarkan pukulan!" Dengan berbareng mereka mendorong ke depan dan tenaga tangan mereka merupakan semacam tembok lembek yang tidak kelihatan.

Punggung Wie Thian Bong bersandar diarus tenaga itu dan ia tertolong dari luka berat di dalam badan. Tapi meskipun begitu, isi perutnya mendapat goncangan hebat, tulang-tulangnya seolah terpukul hancur dan ia merasakan kesakitan biasa disekujur badannya. Melihat saudara seperguruannya dirobohkan secara begitu menyedihkan bukan main gusarnya Phoei Thian Loo, tapi paras mukanya masih tetap tersenyum.

"Kekuatan tenaga tangan tuan sangat jarang terdapat di dalam dunia," katanya. "Aku sugguh marasa tahluk." Mendengar kata-kata itu, Kwee Siang tertawa. Dalam hatinya.

_"Koen Loen Sam seng tiada bedanya seperti kodok di dalam sumur"_ pikirnya. _"Mengenai tenaga tangan siapakah yang dapat menadingi ayahku dalam pukulan Hang Liong Sip pat ciang?"_Sesudah berdiam sejenak, seraya tertawa hahahihi, si muka marah berkata pula,

"Aku si tua yang tak punya kepandaian berarti, sekarang ingin meminta pengajaran dari Kiam hoat tuan"

"Phoei-heng berlaku sangat manis terhadap Kwee Kouwnio dan aku pun tak mempunyai ganjelan terhadapmu," jawaban, ya.

"Aku rasa kita boleh tak usah menjajal kepandaian." Kwee Siang terkejut.

"_Kalau begitu, ia menghajar Wie Thian Bong karena kurang ajar terhadapku,"_ katanya di dalam hati.

Sementara itu, tanpa menggubris penolakan orang, Phoei Thian Loo segera menghampiri tungggangannya dan mengambil sebatang pedang panjang dari kantong senjata. "Srt!" ia menghunusnya dan paras mukanya latas saja berubah keren! Sambil melonjorkan tangan kirinya, ia mendongakkan pedang yang dicekal dalam tanganaya. Itulah pukulan yang diberi nama Sian-jin-tit-loan (Dewa mengunjuk jalan). Ho Ciok Too bersenyum seraya berkata,

"Jika Phoei-heng mau juga bertanding, biarlah aku melayani beberapa jurus dengan menggunakan pedang Kwee Kouwnio."

Sehabis berkata begitu ia mencabut pedang buntung yang terselip di pinggangnya. Pedang itu asalnya memang pedang pendek. Panjangnya tak lebih daripada dua kaki. Sesudah dipatahkan Wie Thiang Bong, yang ketinggalan hanya tujuh delapan dim, sehingga lebih pendek daripada pisau belati biasa. Sambil mencekal sarung pedang di tangan kirinya, tanpa menegur lagi ia segera mengirim tiga serangan kilat yang cepat luar biasa. Hanya karena senjatanya terlalu pendek, maka serangan-serangan itu tidak mengenakan sasarannya. Phoei Thian Loo terkesiap.

_"Cepat sungguh gerakannya!"_ pikirnya. _"Kiam-hoat apa itu? Jika ia menggunakan pedang panjang, jiwaku mungkin sudah melayang."_

Di lain pihak, sesudah menyerang tiga kali beruntun, Ho Ciok Too melompat ke samping dan berdiri tegak. Ia hanya mengenggos dan berkelit, waktu Phoe Tnian Loo balas menyerang. Tiba-tiba selagi dihujani serangan, sekali lagi ia mengirim tiga tikaman berantai, sehingga silat lawan jadi kalang kabut. Di lain saat, seperti tadi, ia meloncat lagi ke samping dan berhenti menyerang. Dipermainkan begitu rupa. Phoei Thian Lpo meluap darahnya. Sambil membentak keras ia menyerang seraya memutar pedangnya yang lantas saja menyambar-nyambar bagaikan kilat. Badannya yang kurus kecil seakan-akan dikurung sinar pedang yang berkelebat seperti titiran. Semakin lama pertempuran dilakukan semakin cepat, sehingga gerakan-gerakan kedua lawan itu sukar dapat dilihat tegas. Sekonyong-konyong terdengar bentakan Ho Ciok Too.

"Awas!"

Hampir berbareng dengan bentakan itu, sarung pedang yang dicekal dalam tangan kirinya, menyambar. "Trang!", sarung itu masuk di ujung pedang lawan dan pedang buntung meluncur ketenggorokan Phoei Thian Loo. Walaupun lihay, si muka merah tak bisa menangkis lagi, sebab pedangnya tak bisa bergerak. Tapi sebagai orang yang kepandaian tinggi, dalam bahaya ia tak jadi bingung. Buru-buru ia melepaskan pedangnya dan sambil melenggakkan kepala, ia membuang diri dan bergulingan di tanah. Sebelum Phoei Thian Loo melompat bangun tiba-tiba berkelebat satu bayangan dan tangan Phoei Thian Keng sudah mencekal gagang pedang yang barusan dilepaskan oleh Soeteenya. Dengan sekali membetot, ia sudah mencabut pedang itu dari sarung pedang buntung yang dipegang Ho Ciok Too.

"Sungguh indah gerakan itu!" puji Ho Ciok Too dan Kwee Siang hampir berbaring.

Ternyata, si kakek yang mukanya seperti orang berpenyakitan dan tidak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah kata, memiliki kepandaian yang paling tinggi di antara ketiga orang-orang itu.

"Aku sungguh merasa sangat takluk akan kepandaian tuan." kata Ho Ciok Too sambil membungkuk. Ia berpaling pada Kwee Siang dan berkata pula,

"Kwee Kouwnio. Sesudah mendengar lagumu pada beberapa hari yang lalu, aku telah menggubah sebuah lagu baru yang aku ingin mempersembahkan kepadamu untuk dinilai."

"Lagu apa?" tanya si nona.

Tanpa menghiraukan tiga otang tua itu, ia lantas saja bersila di atas tanah, meletakkan khimnya di pangkuan dan lalu menyetel tali-talinya. Melihat begitu, Phoa Thian Keng lalu mendekati dan berkata,

"Tuan sudah merobohkan kedua Soeteeku dan sekaranglah aku yang ingin meminta pengajaranmu." Ho Ciok Too menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Tidak, sudah cukup," katanya. "Pertandingan silat tidak menimbulkan banyak kegembiraan. Sekarang aku ingin memetik khim untuk diperdengaran kepada Kwee Kouwnio. Laguku adalah sebuah lagu baru. Jika suka, kalian boleh duduk mendengari. Kalau tidak, kalian merdeka untuk berlalu."

Sehabis berkata begitu, jari-jarinya mulai memetik tetabuhan itu. Sesudah mendengari beberapa saat, Kwee Siang jadi kaget bercampur girang. Semenjak belajar memetik khim, belum pernah ia mendengar lagu yang begitu luar biasa. Luar biasa, karena lagu itu merupakan kombinasi dari lagu Ko-phoa yang pernah diperdengarkan olehnya dan lagu Kian kee (Nama semacam rumput). Kedua lagu itu yang sebenarnya sangat berbedaan telah digubah begitu rupa sehingga merupakan sebuah lagu baru yang sangat merdu dan harmonis, Syair lagu ini antara lain berbunyi.

_Si orang pertapaan. _

_Berkelana di pegunungan _

_Rumput, Kian kehijau-hijauan._

_Embun berubah menjadi salju._

_Dan si dia._

_Berada di satu sudut dunia_

Mendengar sampai di situ, hati si nona berdebaran.

_"Siapa si dia?" _tanyanya di hati. _"Apa dimaksudkan aua? Mengapa suara khim itu sedemikian merdu dan mengharukan hati?"_

Mengingat begitu, mukanya lantas saja bersemu dadu. Ia merasa kagum bukan main, sebab dalam kombinasi itu, yang telah merupakan sebuah lagu Kian kee masih bisa mempertahankan kepribadiannya sendiri. Phoa Thian Keng dan kedua Soeteenya, yang tidak mengerti ilmu musik, jadi mendongkol bukan main. Di samping cara-cara Ho Ciok Too yang terus memetik tali-tali khim tanpa memperdulikan mereka, dianggapnya sebagai suatu hinaan. Sesudah mendengari beberapa saat, Phoa Thian Kheng tidak dapat menahan sabar lagi. Ia mendekati dan sambil menotok pundak kiri Ho Ciok To dengan ujung pedang, ia membentak.

"Bangun kau! Mari kita jajal kepandaian."

Ho Ciok Too yang sedang memusatkan seluruh semangat kepada tetabuhannya, seolah-olah tidak mendengar tantangan itu. Ia seperti juga sedang berkelana di satu pegunungan yang amat indah dan dari jauh ia melihat seorang gadis jelita yang tengah berdiri di atas sebuah pulau kecil yang dikurung air...

Tiba-tiba ia merasa pundak kirinya sakit dan ia tersadar. Ia dongak dan melihat Phoa Thian Kheng berdiri di dekatnya sambil mencekal pedang terhunus yang barusan telah digunakan untuk menotol pundaknya. Ia mengerti, bahwa jika tidak melawan, mungkin sekali ia akan terluka secara konyol. Hanya sungguh sayang, lagunya belum selesai. Sebagai seorang seniman tulen, ia tak rela menghentikan lagunya di tengah jalan. Maka itu, tangan kirinya segera mengulurkan pedang buntung yang lalu digunakan untuk menangkis senjata Phoa Thian Kheng, sedang tangan kanannya tetap memetik tali-tali khim. Dengan kedua mata tetap memperhatikan tetabuhannya, Ho Ciok Too menangkis setiap serangan lawan. Phoa Thian Kheng jadi semakin gusar dan menyerang tambah hebat. Tapi kemanapun juga pedangnya menyambar, Ho Ciok Toa selalu menangkis. Kwee Siang yang sedang kesengsem juga tidak memperdulikan serangan itu. Akan tetapi ia mendongkol, sebab suara bentrokan senjata telah merusak irama. Ia membentak,

"Hai! Apa kau tuli akan merdunya lagu ini. Jangan merusak! Cobalah kau menyerang menurut tempo tepukan tanganku"

Tapi tentu saja Phoa Thian Kheng tak meladeni. Sambil membentak keras, dengan gusar ia mengobah kiam hoatnya dan menyerang bagaikan hujan angin sehingga suara bentrok an senjata jadi semakin gencar dan irama khim jadi semakin dikacaukan. Ho Ciok Too juga mendongkol dan seraya menambah Lwee Kang, ia menangkis satu tikaman. "Trang!" pedang Phoa Thian Keng patah dua. Hampir berbareng, tali kelima dari Cithian khim (Khim yang bertali tujuh) juga putus. Paras muka Phoa Thian Keng jadi pucat bagaikan mayat. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, ia meloncat keluar dari pendopo batu dan kemudian, bersama kedua Soeteenya, dia melompat naik ke punggung tunggangan mereka yang segera dikaburkan ke atas gunung. Kwee Siang heran.

"E eh!" katanya. "Mengapa mereka lari ke arah kuil?" Ia nengok dan melihat Ho Ciok Too sedang memegang tali Khim yang putus itu dengan paras duka.

_"Mengapa dia begitu jengkel?"_ tanyanya di dalam hati. _"Berapakah harganya tali khim?"_Ho Ciok Too menghela napas dan berkata dengan suara perlahan,

"Tujuh tahun aku barlatih, tapi hatiku tetap belum bisa tenang. Tangan kiriku berhasil mematahkan senjata, tapi tangan kanan memutuskan tali khim."

Sekarang si nona baru mengerti, bahwa ia berduka karena merasa kepandaiannya belum sempurna. Ia tertawa seraya barkata,

"Dengan tangan kiri melawan musuh dan tangan kanan memetik khim, kau sebenarnya menggunakan ilmu Hoen sin Jie yong (Ilmu memecah pikiran). Dalam dunia ini, hanya tiga orang yang mahir dalam ilmu itu. Bahwa kau belum mencapai taraf yang tinggi, tak usah dibuat jengkel!"

"Siapa tiga orang itu?" tanya Ho Ciok Too.

"Yang pertama adalah Loo boan thiong Cioe Pek Thiong," jawabnya. "Yang kedua ayanku sendiri, sedang yang ketiga Yo Hoe jin, Siauw Liong Lie. Selain tiga orang itu, malahan kakekku, ibuku atau Sintiauw Tayhiap Yo Ko tiada yang mampu memiliki ilmu yang luar biasa itu."

"Bolehkah kau memperkenalkan orang-orang berilmu itu kepadaku?" tanya Ho Ciok Too.

"Kalau kau mau bertemu dengan Thia thia (Ayah) mudah sekali," jawabnya. "Tapi dua orang lainnya sangat sukar dicari, karena mereka tak punya tempat kediaman yang tentu"

Ho Ciok Too berdiri bengong, seperti juga ia masih merasa sangat menyesal karena putusnya tali khim itu. Si nona tertawa seraya berkata dengan suara menghibur.

"Dengan sekali gebrak. kau sudah berhasil merobohkan Koen Loen Sam-seng dan hasil itu boleh dibuat bangga. Perlu apa kau berduka karena hal yang remeh itu?" Ho Ciok Too terkesiap.

"Koen Loen Samseng?" ia menegas, "Apa kau kata? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Bukankah ketiga orang itu dikenal sebagai Koen Loen Sam sang?" tanyanya. "Kepandaian mereka mamang cukup tinggi, tapi jika mau coba-coba membentur Siauw Lim Sie, kurasa mereka agak tahu diri..." Melihat paras muka Ho Ciok Too mengunjuk perasaan heran yang semakin besar, si nona lalu menaya. "Mengapa kau kelihatannya heran?"

"Koen loan Sam seng... Koen loan Sam seng Ho Ciok Too... itulah aku sendiri!" katanya dengan suara perlahan.

Sekarang giliran Kwee Siang yang terheran heran. "Kau... kau Koen Loen Sam seng?" tanyanya. "Mana yang dua lagi?

"Koen Loen Sam seng hanya satu orang," jawabnya, "Di See ek aku telah mendapat nama walaupun bukan nama besar. Kawan-kawan di situ menganggap, bahwa aku memiliki kepandaian tinggi dalam ilmu main khim, ilma pedang dan ilmu main catur, sehingga oleh karenanya, kata mereka, aku boleh dinamakan sebagai Khim seng dan Kiam seng dan Kie sang (Nabi khim, Nabi pedang dan nabi kie. Kie berarti Tio kie atau catur). Lantaran aku suka sekali berdiam di gunung Koen Loen san, maka mereka memberi julukan -Koen loan Sam seng- kepadaku. Tapi aku selalu merasa malu dengan istilah Seng itu. Mana bisa manusia seperti aku menamakan diri sebagai seorang nabi? Biarpun gelaran itu diberikan oleh orang lain, tak boleh aku menerimanya dengan begitu saja. Maka itulah, aku segera mengubah namaku, Aku menggunakan nama Ho Ciok Too, yang jika disambung jadi Koen loan Sam seng Ho Ciok Too (Koen Loen Sam seng tidak cukup berharga untuk dibicarakan). Dengan demikian orang tidak bisa mengatakan, bahwa aku manusia sombong." Si nona menepuk-nepuk tangan dan tertawa geli,

"Oh, begitu?" katanya, "Mati hidup aku menduga, bahwa Koen Loen Sam seng terdiri dari tiga orang. Tapi siapakah ketiga orang tua itu?"

"Mereka adalah orang-orang Siauw Lim Pay." Kwee Siang terkejut.

"Siauw Lim pay?" ia menegas.

"Hm!... Ilmu silat mereka kurang. Yang lain cukup tinggi... benar! Ilmu pedang si kakek muka merah memang Tat mo Kiam hoat. Tak salah! Si muka penyakitan paling belakang menyerang dengan ilmu Wie to Hok mo kiam (Ilmu pedang telukan iblis), tadi aku tidak bisa melihatinya karena dalam ilmu pedang itu terdapat banyak sekali perubahan. Tapi.. mengapa mereka mengaku baru datang dari See-ek?"

"Ada sebabnya," jawab Ho Ciok Too, "Pada musim semi tahun lalu, aku main khim di puncak Keng sin hong gunung Koen Loen san. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pertempuran di luar gubuk. Aku segera keluar dan melihat dua orang yang masing-masing terluka berat sedang berkelahi mati-matian, Aku berteriak supaya berhenti, tapi dia tak meladeni. Karena merasa tak tega, aku segera memisahkan mereka. Begitu dipisahkan, salah seorang terbalik matanya dan menarik napasnya yang penghabisan. Yang satu lagi belum mati dan dulu aku membawanya ke dalam gubukku dan coba menolong dengan memberikan pel Siauw Yang Tan kepadanya. Tapi sebelah lukanya terlalu berat, obatku tidak berhasil. Sebelum meninggal, ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai In Kek See.."

"Ah!" seru si nona, "Orang yang satunya lagi mestiaya Siauw Siang Coe. Bukankah orang yang binasa lebih pula bertubuh jangkung kurus dan bermuka seperti mayat?"

"Benar," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Kata si nona sambil tertawa. "Aku taknyana pada akhirnya kedua mustika hidup itu mampus dengan saling bunuh." Ho Ciok Too menghela napas dan berkata pula,

"Sebelum mati, In Kek See mengatakan bahwa selama hidup, ia telah berbuat banyak sekali kedosaan dan sekarang ia merasa sangat menyesal, tapi sudah terlambat. Ia memberitahukan, bersama Siauw Siang Coe, ia telah mencuri sejilit kitab suci dari Siauw Lim Sie. Sesudah memiliki kitab itu, mereka saling curiga. Masing-masing merasa kuatir, bahwa jika yang satu memahami kitab itu terlebih dulu dan berhasil mempertinggi ilmu silatnya, dia segera menurunkan tangan jahat untuk membinasakan yang lain guna memiliki sendiri kitab suci itu. Demikianlah, masing-masing saling mengawasi dua sungkan berpisahan. Mereka makan di satu meja dan tidur satu ranjang Sedikitpun hati mereka tak pernah tenang. Di waktu makan, masing-masing kuatir racun. Di waktu tidur, masing-masing takut kalau-kalau yang satu turunkan tangan jahat selagi pulas. Di samping itu, mereka juga kuatirkan kejaran pendeta-pendeta Siauw Lim Sie. Mereka kabur sampai di See-ek. Setibanya di Keng sin hong, keduanya sudah lelah sekali. Mereka mengerti bahwa dengan hidup begitu terus menerus, belum sepuluh hari, mereka tentu sudah binasa. Mereka jadi nekat dan terus bertempur untuk mengakhiri keadaan yang gila itu. In Kek See mengatakan, bahwa ilmu silat Siauw Siang Coe sebenarnya banyak lebih tinggi dari padanya. Semula ia tak mengerti, mengapa dalam perkelahian, Siauw Siang Coe hanya lebih unggul sedikit. Belakagan ia baru igat, bahwa kawan yang berubah jadi musuh itu telah mendapat luka di gunung Hwa-san. Jika mereka tidak saling curiga, mereka tentu tak akan mendaki Koen Loensan." Mendengar penuturan itu, Kwee Siang kelihatan berduka. Ia menghela napas berkata,

"Hai! Karena sejilid kitab, mereka bersama-sama mengorbankan jiwa. Berapa harganya kitab itu?" Ho Ciok Too mengangguk dan kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya,

"In Kek See bicara dengan napas tersengal-sengal dan suara terputus-putus. Akhirnya ia meminta supaya aku suka pergi ke kuil Siauw Lim Sie dan menemui seorang pendeta yang bernama Kak Wan. Ia memberitahukan, bahwa kitab suci itu berada di dalam minyak. Aku heran mengapa di dalam minyak? Selagi mau menayakan terlebih terang, ia sudah tak tahan lagi dan pingsan. Ia pingsan untuk tidak tersadar pula. Sesudah ia mati, aku teras memikiri arti perkataannya. Di dalam minyak? Apa ia maksud kan kitab itu di bungkus di dalam kain minyak. Dengan teliti aku memeriksa jenazah mereka, tapi aku tak bisa mendapatkan kitab itu. Sesudah menerima permintaan orang, aku tidak bisa menyampingkan dengan begitu saja. Mengingat bahwa aku memang belum pernah menginjak wilayah Tiong Goan, maka dengan menggunakan kesempatan itu, aku segera mengambil keputusan untuk pergi ke kuil Siauw Lim Sie sebagian guna memenuhi pesanan orang dan sebagian lagi guna pesiar."

"Tapi mengapa kau sudah mengirim surat tantangan?" tanya Kwee Siang. Ho Ciok Too bersenyum waktu menjawab,

"Asal mulanya adalah gara-gara ketiga orang itu. Mereka bertiga adalah murid-murid Siauw Lim Sie yang tidak mencukur rambut. Menurut katanya orang-orang Rimba Persilatan di daerah Barat (See ek), mereka adalah orang-orang dari tingkatan Thian dan tingkatannya itu sama tingginya dengan Hong thio Siauw Lim Sie Thian heng Siansoe. Menurut dugaan orang. Soecouw mereka dulu telah kebentrokan dengan saudara-saudara seperguruannya dalam kuil Siauw Lim sie dan sebagai akibat bentrokan itu, ia pergi ke daerah Barat dan mendirikan sebuah cabang Siauw Lim Pay. Hal ini bukan hal yang mengherankan. Ilmu silat Siauw Lim Sie telah di bawah oleh Tatmo Couw soe dari Thian tiok (India) ke Tiong Goan (Tiongkok asli). Sekarang dari Tiong Goan di angkat pula ke daerah Barat. Tak mengherankan, bukan? Mendengar julukanku sebagai Koen Loen Sam seng, mereka bertiga jadi penasaran. Mereka sesumbar ingin menjajal kepandaianku. Mereka tidak menghiraukan gelaran Khim seng dan Kie sang. Tapi gelaran Kiam seng (Nabi pedang)? Ha! Tak boleh dibiarkan saja? Secara kebetulan muncul urusan In Kek See. Maka itu, aku segera mengambil keputusan untuk pergi ke kuil Siauw Limsie, sekalian menjajal-jajal kepandaian mereka. Sebelum tiba di Tiong Goan, aku sengaja menyingkirkan diri dari mereka. Tapi tak dinyana, mereka bisa datang begitu cepat."

"Oh, begitu?" kata Kwee Siang. Semua dugaan ternyata meleset semua. Sekarang ketiga orang itu sudah tiba di kuil. Entah apa yang dikatakan mereka!"

"Dengan pendeta-pendeta Siauw Lim Sie, aku tak punya ganjelan apapun juga," kata Ho Ciok Too. "Itu sebabnya, untuk menunggu kedatangan tiga orang itu, aku menjanjikan sepuluh hari. Sekarang penjajalan kepandaian sudah dilakukan, segala apa sudah jadi beres. Mari kita naik ke atas. Sesudah aku menyampaikan pesanan In Kek See, kita boleh lantas turun lagi." Si nona mengerutkan alis.

"Pendeta-pendeta Siauw Lim Sie mempunyai semacam peraturan yang sangat keras, yaitu, wanita dilarang masuk ke dalam kuil," kata Kwee Siang.

"Fui! Aturan apa itu?" kata Ho Ciok Too. "Bagaimana kalau kita menerobos masuk?"

Sebenarnya Kwee Siang adalah seorang gadis pemberani yang suka cari urusan. Tapi karena merasa malu hati terhadap Boe Sek Sian soe, ia segera menggelengkan kepala seraya berkata,

"Jangan! Aku menunggu di luar kuil, kau masuk sendiri saja, supaya jangan banyak urusan."

"Baiklah," kata Ho Ciok Too. "Lagu yang tadi belum selesai. Begitu kembali, aku akan memetik sekali lagi" Perlahan-lahan mereka mendaki gunung, tapi sesudah tiba di depan pintu, mereka belum melihat bayangan satu manusiapun. "Sudahlah, aku juga tak perlu masuk," katanya. "Aku akan panggil saja pendeta itu." Sehabis berkata begitu, ia berteriak. "Ho Ciok Too datang berkunjung ke Siauw Limsie, ingin menyampaikan omongan kepada Kak Wan Taysoe."

Hampir berbareng dengan teriakannya, belasan lonceng besar dalam kuil berbunyi dengan serentak, sehingga seluruh Siauw sit san seolah-olah tergetar. Mendadak pintu kuil terbuka dan dari kiri kanan keluar dua basis pendeta yang mengenakan jubah warna abu-abu. Kedua barisan itu masing terdiri dari lima puluh empat murid Lohan tong dan jumlah mereka adalah sesuai dengan seratus delapan Lo han. sesudah itu keluar delapan belas pendeta yang badannya dikerebungi jubah pertapan warna kuning. Mereka adalah murid-murid Tat mo tong yang berusaha lebih tinggi daripada murid-murid Lo han tong. Sesaat kemudian dari dalam kuil berjalan keluar tujuh pendeta yang sudah berusia lanjut. Mereka adalah Cit loo (Tujuh Tetua) dari Simsian tong yang berkedudukan sangat tinggi. Beberapa di antaranya memiliki ilmu silat luar biasa, tapi yang lain tidak mengenal ilmu silat dan ia duduk dalam Sim siantong karena pengetahuannya yang sangat mendalam mengenai agama Buddha. Mereka malahan sangat dihormati oleh Hong thio Siauw Limsie sendiri. Paling akhir keluarlah Hong thio Thian beng Sansea, yang diampit olah kepala Tat ma tong Boe Shian Siansoe dan kepala Lo han tong Boe Sek Siansoe. Phoa Thian Keng, Phoei Thian Loa dan Wie Thian Bong mengikuti di sebelah belakang, bersama kurang lebih delapan puluh murid-murid Siauw Lim Sie, yang tidak jadi pendeta.

Itulah penyambutan yang hebat luar biasa dan dapat dikatakan belum pernah, atau sedikitnya langka sekali, diberikan kepada seorang tamu. Menurut kebiasaan pembesar negeri, biarpun pangkatnya sangat tinggi, atau tokoh Rimba Persilatan Paling banyak disambut oleh Hongthio, Boe Sek dan Boesiang sebegitu jauh di ingat orang Cii Loo dari Sim sian tong belum pernah keluar menyambut tamu. Mengapa sekarang diadakan upacara penyambutan yang begitu besar? Sebab yang terutama ialah karena Ho Ciok Too tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun juga, sudah menaruh surat tantangan dalam tangan patung Hang liong Lohan. Kepandaian yang luar biasa itu mengejutkan hatinya para pemimpin Siauw Lim Sie. Selain itu, Phoa thian Keng dan kedua Soeteenya yang baru tiba dari See ek, juga telah menceritakan lihaynya Koen loan Sam seng, sehingga para pemimpin Siauw Lim Sie lebih berwaspada lagi. Karena berpisahan sangat jauh, Siauw Limpay cabang See ek sangat jarang berhubungan dengan cabang Tiong cioe yaitu Siauw Lim Sie dan siauw sit san. Akan tetapi, para pendeta tahu, bahwa Soe siok couw mereka mereka yang telah pergi ke Barat memiliki kepandaian yang sangat tinggi, sehingga murid-murid atau cucu-cucu muridnya tentu juga bukan sembarangan ahli silat. Maka itu, sesudah mendengar keterangan Phoa Thian Keng bertiga, para pemimpin Siauw Lim Sie lantas saja mangambil tindakan-tindakan yang seperlunya. Di samping tindakan-tindakan di dalam kuil, pucuk pimpinan juga telah mengeluarkan perintah, supaya murid Siauw Lim Sie, tak perduli pendeta atau orang biasa yang bertempat tinggal dalam lingkungan lima ratus li harus segera datang kekuii guna menunggu perintah-perintah selanjutnya.

Semua para pendeta itu menganggap bahwa Koen Loen Sam seng terdiri dari tiga orang Sesudah mendapat keterangan Phoei Thian Keng, barulah mereka tahu bahwa Koen loan Sam seng hanya seorang dan bahwa ia memperoleh gelaran itu sebab mahir dalam tiga macam ilmu, yaitu ilmu main khim, ilmu pedang dan ilmu main catur. Mengenai ilmu main khim dan main catur, para pendeta tidak menghiraukannya. Yang mereka harus bersiap-siap ialah untuk menghadapi ilmu pedang dari orang itu. Maka itulah, semenjak mendapat tantangan, siang malam ahli-ahli pedang Siauw Lim Sie berlatih keras. Sementara itu, karena merasa sengketa dengan Koen loan Sam seng adalah gara-gara mereka, Phoa Thian Keng dan kedua Soeteenya ingin sekali bisa membereskan pertikaian tersebut dengan tangan mereka sendiri, Untuk memapaki dengan menunggang kuda, setiap hari ia meronda di sekitar gunung. Mereka kepingin sekali menjajal kepandaian lawan di luar kuil dan sesudah itu barulah mereka ingin balik ke kuil, supaya Koen Loen Sam seng bisa mengukur tenaga dengan para pendeta.

Dengan demikian mereka pikir biarlah dilihat, apa cabang Tiong cioe atau cabang See ek dari Siauw Lim Pay yang lebih unggul. Tapi di luar dugaan, dalam pertandingan di pendopo batu, dengan mudah mereka telah dirobohkan oleh Ho Ciok Tao. Begitu mendapat warta tentang kekalahan Phoa Thian Keng dan 2 Soeteenya Thian beng Sian soe insaf, bahwa hari itu adalah hari memutus utuh runtuhnya nama Siauw Lim Sie. Biar bagaimanapun juga, gelar 'Sumber pelajaran Lima silat di kolong langit' yang sudah dipertahankan Siauw Lim Sie selama ribuan tahun, tak boleh hancur dalam tangannya. Tapi dalam pada itu, ia agak keder, karena merasa bahwa kepandaiannya, kepandaian Boe Sek dan Boe siang, tidak lebih unggul banyak di atas kepandaian Phoa Thian Keng bertiga, itulah sebabnya mengapa dengan terpaksa ia mengundang Cit long Sim sian tong untuk turut keluar menyambut, guna mem beri bantuan jika perlu. Tapi sampai berapa tinggi kepandaian tujuh tetua itu, ia dan Boe Sek serta Boa siang juga tak tahu pasti. Apa jika ada bahaya Cit loo bisa menolong muka Siauw Lim Sie masih merupakan sebuah teka-teki. Begitu berhadapan dengan Ho Ciok Too dan Kwee Siang, Thian beng segera merangkap kedua tangannya seraya berkata,

"Apakan Kie soe (Tuan) yang mahir dalam ilmu Khim Knim Kie? Loo ceng (Aku pendeta tua) tidak bisa menyambut dari jauh dan untuk itu, aku harap Kie soe, suka memaafkan," Ho Ciok Too segera membalas hormat dengar membungkuk.

"Boanseng (Orang yang tingkatannya rendah) merasa tidak enak hati sudah mengacau di kuil yang angker ini dan Boan seng sungguh tidak sanggup menerima penyambutan yang begini besar." Mendengar jawaban itu, Thian beng berkata dalam hatinya.

"_Kata-katanya cukup menyenangkan. Dilinat dari romannya, ia baru berusia kira-kira tiga puluh tahun. Apa benar ia mempunyai kepandaian tinggi?"_Memikir begitu, ia lantas saja berkata lagi,

"Ho Kie toe jangan terlalu sungkan. Marilah kita masuk untuk minum air teh dingin dan Lie kie soe (Nona) ini..."

Ia tidak meneruskan perkataannya dan pada paras mukanya terlihat perasaan sangsi. Melihat pendeta itu mau menolak Kwee Siang, Ho Ciok Loo dongak dan tertawa-tawa.

"Loo hong thio," Katanya, "Boan Seng datang kemari karena menerima permintaan seseorang untuk menyampaikan sepatah kata. Sesudah menyampaikan ita, Boan seng akan segera berlalu. Akan tetapi, peraturan dalam Kuil Loa bong thio yang memandang tinggi kepada pria dan memandang rendah kepada wanita, adalah peraturan yang tidak dimengerti olehku. Harus diketahui, bahwa ilmu Sang-Buddha tiada batasnya dan semua makhluk Tuhan adalah sama rata. Maka itu, menurut Boan seng, peraturan itu agak bertentangan dengan pelajaran Sang Buddha."

Thian beng Sian soe adalah seorang pendeta yang berilamu tinggi dan berpandangan luas. Ia segera dapat membedakan, apa yang benar dan apa yang salah. Mendengar perkataan Ho Ciok Too, ia segera bersenyum dan berkata,

"Terima kasih atas petunjuk Kie soe. Peraturan itu memang peraturan yang agak sempit. Kalau begitu, aku pun mengundang nona untuk turut minum teh."

Kwee Sang melirik kawannya sambil bersenyum. Sedang di dalam hati ia memuji ketajaman lidah pemuda itu. Thian beng segera minggir ke samping dan mengangkat tangannya sebagai undangan supaya kedua tetamu itu masuk. Tapi sebelum Ho Ciok Too bertindak dari samping kiri Thian beng tiba-tiba maju seorang pendeta tua yang bertubuh krus.

"Dengan beberapa perkataan saja, Kie soe sudah meniadakan peraturan Siauw Lim Sie yang sudah berjalan ribuan tahun," katanya. "Peraturan itu bukan tak boleh dirubah. Tapi kita harus menyelidiki, apa orang yang menyebabkan berubah peraturan-peraturan itu, benar-benar seorang yang berkepandaian tinggi. Maka itu aku mengharap Ho Kie soe suka memberi sedetik pelajaran, supaya para pendeta bisa membuka mata dan tidak merasa penasaran lagi karena mengetahui, bahwa orang yang merobah peraturan kami, ia orang yang sungguh-sungguh berkepandaian tinggi,"

Orang bicara itu adalah Boe siang Sian soe, kepala Tatmo tong. Ia bicara dengan suara nyaring luar biasa, sehingga telinga yang mendengarnya merasa sakit sebagai akibat dari tekanan tenaga Lwee Kang yang sangat dahsyat. Mendengar perkataan Boe siang, paras muka Phoa Thian Keng dan kedua Soeteenya lantas saja berubah. Mereka merasa diejek, bahwa mereka telah dijatuhkan oleh seorang yang belum tentu memiliki kepandaian tinggi. Sementara itu, waktu melirik Bu sek Sia soe, Kwee Siang melihat sorot bingung dan jengkel pada muka pendeta itu.

_"Toa hweeshio adalah seorang baik dan juga sahabat Toakoko,"_ katanya di dalam hati. _"Jika Hiok Too dan pendeta Siau Lim sie sampai bertempur, tak perduli siapa yang kalah dan siapa menang hatiku merasa tak enak."_ Memikir begitu, lantas saja ia berkata dengan suara nyaring.

"Ho Toako, aku sebenarnya tidak perlu masuk ke kuil. Beritahukanlah sekarang omongan yang ingin disampaikan olehmu dan sesudah itu, kita boleh segera berlalu." Sehabis berkata begitu, sambil menunjuk Boe Sek, ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "ltulah Boe Sek Sian soe, sahabat baikku. Kedua belah pihak sebaiknya jangan merusak keakuran." Ho Ciok Too kelihatan terkejut.

"Oh, begitu?" katanya sambil berpaling kepada Thian beng dan berkata pula, "Loo hong thio, yang mana Kak Wan Siansoe? Aku menerima permintaan seseorang untuk menyampaikan perkataan kapadanya."

"Kak Wan Sian-soe?" menegas Thian beng dengan suara perlahan.

Dalam kuil Siauw Lim Sie, Kak Wan berkedudukan rendah dan selama beberapa puluh tahun, ia menyembuyikan diri dalam perpustakaan Cong keng-kok. Ia tidak banyak dikenal dari sebegitu jauh, belum pernah orang menambahkan kata-kata 'Siansoe' di belakang nama gelarnya. Maka itu, untuk sementara, Thian beng tak ingat siapa adanya 'Kak Wan Siansoe'. Sesudah bengong beberapa saat, barulah ia berkata,

"A! Ho Kie soe tentu maksudkan pendeta yang jaga kitab Lang keh keng. Apakah Kie soe mencari dia dalam hubungan soal kitab itu?"

"Entahlah," jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Thian bang segera berpaling kepada seorang murid dan berkata,

"Coba panggil Kak Wan."

Murid itu lantas saja berlalu untuk mejalankan tugasnya. Boe siang Siansoe yang rupanya sangat bernapsu, sudah tak bisa menahan sabar lagi. Begitu mendapat kesempatan, ia segera berkata pula,

"Ho Kie sie, kau dijuluki sebagai Khim kiamkie Sam-seng dan kata Seng itu tentu tak dapat dimiliki oleh sembarang orang. Tak usah disangsikan lagi, Kie soe mempunyai kepandaian yang baik, tinggi dalam tiga rupa ilmu itu, 10 hari yang lalu, Kie soe telah menulis surat dan berjanji untuk memperlihatkan kepandaianmu. Tapi mengapa sesudah datang kemari, kau jadi begitu pelit dan sungkan memberi pelajaran kepada kami?" Ho Ciok Too menggelengkan kepala.

"Nona ini sudah mengatakan, bahwa kedua belah pihak tidak boleh merusak keakuran," katanya.

Boe siang jadi gusar sekali. Ia terutama gusar karena, Ho Ciok Too sudah menantang lebih dulu dan tantangan itu dianggap sebagai kekurang-ajaran terhadap Siauw Lim Sie. Di samping itu, ia juga gusar sebab Phoa Thian Keng dan kedua Soetee telah dirobohkan hingga di luaran orang bisa menyiarkan cerita, bahwa murid Siauw Lim Pay dijatuhkan oleh Kiam seng. Tapi ia pun yakin, bahwa sebagian besar murid-murid Siauw Lim Sie bukan tandingan Ho Ciok Too dan oleh karenanya, ia segera mengambil keputusan untuk turun tangan sendiri. Ia maju dua tindak seraya berkata,

"Menjajal ilmu tak selamanya merusak keakuran. Mengapa Ho Kie soe menolak begitu keras?" Ia berpaling kepada muridnya dan berkata pula. "Ambil pedang!"

Di dalam kuil sudah disediakan macam-macam senjata, tapi pada waktu keluar menyambut tamu para pendeta itu tentu saja merasa tak pantas untuk membawa senjata. Dengan cepat murid itu sudah keluar kembali dengan membawa tujuh delapan batang pedang yang lalu diangsurkan kepada Ho Ciok Too.

"Apa Kie soe membawa pedang sendiri atau ingin meminjam senjata kami?" tanyanya.

Sebaiknya dari menjemput senjata yang diangsurkan Ho Ciok Too membungkuk dan mengambil sebutir batu kecil. Tiba-tiba dengan mengunakan batu itu, ia membuat sembilan belas garis melintang dan sembilan belas garis membujur di atas batu hijau yang menutupi jalanan di depan kuil, setiap garis itu sangat lurus, seperti juga di babat dengan menggunakan penggaris. Tapi apa yang mengejutkan ialah setiap goresan masuk di batu kira-kira satu dim dalamnya. Batu hijau itu adalah batu gunung Siauw sie san yang keras bagaikan besi. Ratusan tahun orang mundar mandir di atasnya, tanpa rusak sedikit juga. Sesudah membuat garis-garis itu yang merupakan papan catur, sambil tertawa Ho Ciok Too berkata,

"Mengadu pedang agak terlalu ganas, sedang suara khim pun sukar diadu. Maka itu, jika Toahweeshio merasa gembira, mari kita main catur."

Apa yang diperlihatkan Ho Ciok Too sangat mengejutkan hatinya Thian beng, Boe Sek, Boe siang dan Cit loo dari Sim sian tong. Thian beng Siansoe yakin, bahwa Lwee Kang yang setinggi itu tidak dipunyai oleh siapa pun juga dalam kuil Siauw Limsie. Ia jadi bingung bukan main, tapi baru saja ia memikir untuk mengaku kalah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara berkerincin dan rantai besi dan di lain saat, Kak Wan muncul sambil memikul dua tahang besi, sedang di belakangnya mengikuti seorang pemuda yang bertubuh jangkung. Begitu tiba di hadapan Thian beng, ia segera memberi hormat seraya menanya.

"Apakah Loo hong thio memanggil aku?"

"Ho Kie soe ingin bertemu dan bicara denganmu." jawabnya. Ia memutar badan dan merasa heran, sebab tak tahu siapa adanya orang itu.

"Siauw ceng adalah Kak Wan," ia memperkenalkan diri. "Omongan apa yang hendak disampaikan oleh Kie soe?" Sesudah membuat papan catur, kegembira Ho Ciok Too terbangun.

"Omongan itu aku akan beritahukan sebentar." katanya. "Toahweesio manakah yang ingin melayani aku main catur?"

Ho Ciok Too adalah seorang yang keranjingan main khim, pedang dan tiokie. Kalau gilanya datang, ia melupakan apapun juga.

"Kepandaian Kie soe dalam membuat papan catur dengan menggores batu, belum pernah di saksikan oleh loolap," kata Thianbeng. "Samua pendeta dalam kuil kami tak dapat menandinginya."

Mendengar perkataan Thian beng dan melihat papan catur itu, barulah Kak Wan tahu, bahwa Ho Ciok Too datang di Siauw Iim sie untuk memamerkan kepandaiannya. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, ia menaruh kedua tahang besi di pundaknya sambil menyedot napas untuk mangumpulkan semua tenaga dalamnya di kedua lutut. Sesudah itu, setindak demi setindak, ia berjalan di garisan pinggir dari papan catur itu. Semua orang terkesiap dan mengawasi tindakan Kak Wan dengan mata membalalak. Mengapa? Ternyata, di tempat yang dilewati rantai besi yang melibat di kakinya, terdapat goresan-goresan yang lebarnya kira-kira lima dim dan goresan-goresan itu telah merusak garis yang dibuat Ho Ciok too! Sesaat kemudian, tanpa merasa semua pendeta bersorak sorai. Thian beng, Boe Sek, Boe siang dan lain-lain pemimpin jadi kaget campur girang. Mereka tak pernah mimpi, bahwa pendeta tua yang tolol-tololan itu, memiliki Lwee Kang tinggi. Mereka sudah berkumpul di dalam satu kuil puluhan tahun lamanya, tapi tak seorangpun yang tahu kelihayan Kak Wan.

Sebenarnya, biarpun seseorang mempunyai tenaga dalam yang hebat, ia tak mungkin membuat goresan seperti yang dibuat Kak Wan di atas batu hijau yang amat keras itu. Hanyalah karena pendeta itu memikul dua tahang besi berisi air yang beratnya kurang lebih enam ratus kati sehingga tenaga yang sangat besar itu dapat disalurkan dari pundak ke rantai besi, maka selagi terseret, rantai besi itu seolah-olah semacam cangkul yang mencangkul garis-garis papan catur. Tapi meskipun demikian, walaupun Kak Wan meminjam tenaga apa yang dipertunjuknya sudah jarang sekali terlihat dalam Rimba Persilatan.

"Toahweeshio!" teriak Ho Ciok Too. "Lwee Kang mu hebat sekali, aku tak bisa menandingi" Kak Wan menghentikan tindakannya dan mengawasi tamu sambil bersenyum. "Toahweeshio," kata pula He Ciok Too. "Kita tidak bisa main catur lagi dan aku mengaku kalah. Sekarang aku ingin minta petunjukmu dalam ilmu pedang."

Hampir berbareng dengan perkataannya, ia menghunus sebatang pedang panjang dari bawah Cit hian khim. Ia segera bergerak untuk menyerang dan gerakannya yang pertama sangat luar biasa, yaitu ujung pedang menuking dadanya sendiri, sedang gagang pedang menuding lawan. Semua orang terheran-heran sebab di dalam dunia belum pernah ada Khiam boat yang begitu aneh.

"Loo ceng hanya bisa membaca kitab, bersemedhi, menjemur buku dan menyapu lantai," kata Kak Wan. "Mengenai ilmu silat sedikitpun aku tidak mengerti."

Ho Ciok Too tentu saja mau percaya. Seraya tertawa dingin ia lompat menerjang. Tiba-tiba ujung pedang itu berbalik dan meluncur ke dada si pendeta. Ternyata, dalam gerakannya yang pertama, yaitu? waktu ujung pedang manuding dadanya sendiri, ia sedang mengumpulkan tenaga dalam dan kemudian, secara mendadak, membalikkan senjatanya dengan Lwee Kang itu. Jika Ho Ciok Too menghadapi ahli silat biasa, serangan itu pasti akan berhasil. Akan tetapi Lwee Kang Kak Wan sudah mencapai tarap dimana setiap gerakannya selalu terjadi secara wajar, menurut jalan pikirannya. Maka itu, biarpun pedang menyambar bagaikan kilat, jalan pikiran si pendeta lebih cepat dari sambaran pedang. Pada detik yang tepat, sebuah tahang melompat naik dan "tang" pedang menikam tahang dan lantas saja melengkung seperti bulan sisir, Buru-buru Ho Ciok Too menarik pulang senjatanya, sedang tangan kirinya mengebas muka lawan. Sekali lagi tahang yang lain naik dan tangannya terpental ke samping.


	3. Jilid 3

YI TIAN TO LONG JI

Chin Yung dan Jin Yong

Jilid 3

Ia kaget tercampur penasaran. Ia merasa pasti, bahwa kedua tahang besi yang sangat berat itu, tak akan bisa menangkis ceceran pedang jika ia menyerang dengan menggunakan kecepatan. Memikir begitu, ia lantas saja berseru,

"Toahweeshio, kali ini kau hati-hati."

Pedangnya menggetar dan seperti kilat, ia mengirim enam belas tikaman berantai. "Tang-tang-tang!" enambelas kali Cap-lak chioe Soen loei kiam (Pedang geledek enam belas kali menikam) menikam di tahang besi! Melihat gerak-gerik Kak Wan yang sangat repot dan bingung waktu diserang, semua orang percaya, bahwa memang sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti ilmu silat. Pada waktu Ho Ciok Too baru mulai menyerang, semua orang sangat berkuatir.

"Ho Kie-sie, jangan berlaku kejam!" teriak Boe Sek dan Boe siang hampir berbareng,

"Ho Toako, jangan turuskan tangan jahat!" seru Kwee Siang.

Tapi heran sungguh, dalam caranya yang sangat luar biasa dan tidak sesuai dengan ilmu silat, Kak Wan mengangkat kedua tahang besi itu pergi datang dan semua tikaran itu mampir ditahang air. Sedang semua orang bisa melihat bahwa si pendeta sebenaraya tak mengerti ilmu silat, Ho Ciok Tao seadiri, yang serangan-serangannya digagalkan hingga ia jadi sangat mendongkol, sedikitpun tidak merasa, bahwa lawannya menangkis tikaman-tikamannya dengan gerakan wajar yang telah dapat berkat latihan Lwee Kang yang sangat tinggi. Maka itu, sesudah Cap-lak chioe Soen-loei-kiam, gagal, sambil membentak keras, ia menikam kempungan Kak Wan,

"Celaka!" seru si pendeta yang dalam repotnya merangkap kedua tangan yang mencekal tahang.

Berbareng dengan terdengarnya suara nyaring akibat beradunya besi, pedang Ho-Ciok Too tergencet di antara kedua tahang itu. Buru-buru ia mengerahkan tenaga dalam dan coba membetot senjatanya, tapi sedikitpun tidak bergeming. Cepat bagaikan kilat, tangan kirinya menghantam muka lawan. Semua orang terkesiap. Kak Wan yang sedang mencekal tahang besi itu, tak bisa menangkis lagi. Pada detik yang sangat berbahaya mendadak Thio Koen Po melompat dan menghantam pundak Ho Ciok Too dengan pukulan Soe thong Pat ta yang didapat dari Yo Ko. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Lwee Kang Kak Wan sudah mengalir masuk ke dalam tahang dan tiba-tiba saja sepasang 'arus' air menyembur dari kedua tahang itu dan menyambar muka Ho Ciok Too, sehingga pukulannya kebentrok dengan air yang menyemprot dan ke dua duanya basah kuyup. Oleh karena tangan kanannya mencekal pedang yang di gencet tahang air dan tangan kiri menyambut sambaran air, maka ia tidak bisa menangkis lagi pukulan Thio Koen Po. "Bak!", pukulan itu mengenakan tepat di pundaknya.

Sekali lagi semua orang terkejut, sebab Thio Koen Po yaug masih seperti bocah, ternyata memiliki Lwee Kang yang cukup tinggi, sehingga badan Ho Ciok Too bergoyang-goyang dan terhuyung ke belakang beberapa tindak.

"O mi-to-hoed!" teriak Kak Wan. "Ho Kie soe, ampuni Loo ceng! Tikaman-tikamanmu menenakuti sangat."

Sehabis berkata begitu, ia menyusut air dan keringat yang membasahi mukanya dan lalu minggir ke samping. Sekarang Ho Ciok Too naik darahnya.

"Aku dengar dalam kuil Siauw Lim Sie berkumpul banyak sekali orang pandai dan ternyata memang benar begitu," katanya dengan suara mendongkol. "Malahan seorang bocah cilik memiliki kepandaian yang sangat tinggi. Bocah! Mari kita main-main. Jika kau bisa melayani aku dalam sepuluh jurus, Ho Ciok Too tidak akan datang lagi ke wilayah Tiong Goan untuk selama-lamanya."

Boe Sek, Boe siang dan yang lain-lain tahu bahwa Thio Koen Po adalah kacung Cong kengkok dan sebegitu jauh belum pernah belajar silat. Entah bagaimana secara kebetulan, ia berhasil memukul orang she Ho itu. Mereka yakin, bahwa jika bertempur sungguh-sungguh, dalam sejurus saja bocah itu bisa binasa dalam tangan lawannya.

"Ho Kie soe salah," kata Boo siang. "Kau bergelar Koein loen Samseng dan ilmu silatmu telah menggetarkan seluruh jagat. Bagaimana kau boleh bertempur dengan satu kacung tukang masak air dan menyapu lantai? Jika kau tidak kau main-main sepuluh jurus."

Ho Ciok Too menggelengkan kepala.

"Tak bisa," katanya. "Hinaan pukulan itu, bagaimana bisa disudahi saja. Bocah! Sambutlah!"

Hampir berbareng dengan bentakannya, tangannya menyambar ke dada Thio Koen Po. Jarak antara dia sangat dekat, sehingga biarpun Boe Sek dan Boe siang ingin menolong, sudah tidak keburu lagi. Semua orang menduga, bocah itu akan segera terluka berat. Diserang dengan pukulan hebat itu, kedua kaki Thio Koen Po tidak bergerak. Ia hanya menggeser ujung kakinya ke kanan dan badannya lantas saja turut berputar ke kanan. Dalam gerakan itu, ia sudah berhasil mengempos pukulan lawan. Hampir berbaring, dengan tinju kiri melindungi pinggang, telapak tangan kanannya menyambar. Itulah pukulan Yoe co an hoa chioe (Pukulan menembus bunga) salah satu pukulan pokok dari ilmu silat Siauw Lim Pay. Apa yang luar biasa, yalah, waktu memukul tubuhnya kokoh teguh bagaikan gunung, sedang pukulannya dahsyat seperti gelombang sungai Tiang kang.

Semua orang kaget bukan main, karena pukulan itu bukan pukulan seorang pemuda yang masih hijau, tapi pukulan seorang tokoh kenamaan dari Rimba Persilatan. Sesudah pundaknya terpukul, Ho Ciok Too tahu, bahwa tenaga dalam pemuda itu banyak lebih kuat dari pada Phoa Thian Keng dan kedua saudara seperguruannya. Tapi ia yakin, bahwa dalam sepuluh jurus, ia akan dapat merobohkannya. Melihat sambaran Yoe coan hoa chioe yang sangat hebat itu, tanpa merasa ia memuji.

"Bocah! Lihay benar pukulanmu!"

Jantung Boe siang berdebar-debar. Ia melirik Boe Sek dan berkata seraya bersenyum,

"Boe Sek Soetee, aku memberi selamat, bahwa dengan diam-diam kau sudah mendapat murid yang begitu berbakat!"

Boe Sek menggelengkan kepala dan berkata dengan suara perlahan.

"Bukan..."

Sementara itu, dengan beruntun Thio Koen Po sudah mengirim empat serangan berantai yaitu Auw po lat kiong (Menggeser kaki manarik busur), Tan hong tauw yang (Burung hong menghadap matahari), Sioe teek kiat chiang (Di bawah tangan baju memotong tangan) dan Jie long tan jan (Jie long memikul gunung).

Setiap pukulan di sertai dengan Lwee Kang yang sangat tinggi, sehingga semua pendeta jadi kagum bukan main. Thian beng, Boe Sek, Boe siang dan Cit loo dari Sim sian tong saling mengawasi dengan hati berdebar-debar.

"Pukulan-pukulannya yang sangat bagus dan cepat, masih dapat dimengerti," kata Boe siang. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Lwee Kangnya yang begitu hebat?"

Sesaat itu dengan paras muka kemerah-merahan Ho Ciok Too mengirim pukulan yang keenam.

_"Sedang seorang bocah saja aku sudah tak mampu jatuhkan, bagaimana aku berani datang di perguruan silat di tempatnya Siauw Lim Sie dan mengirim surat tantangan."_ pikirnya. _"Bukankah perbuatanku itu hanya jadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang gagah di kolong langit?"_

Sambil memikir begitu, ia memutar badan dan lalu menyerang dengan pukulan Thian san soat piauw (Salju melayang-layang di gunung Thiansan), dalam sekejap seluruh badan Thio Koen po sudah dikurang dengan pukulan-pukulan yang menyambar-nyambar bagaikan turunnya salju.

Kecuali Yo Ko yang pernah memberi petunjuk kepadanya di puncak Hwa san, Koen Po belum pernah menerima pelajaran dari lain guru, oleh karena itu, ia jadi kaget bukan main ketika melihat serangan-serangan yang sehebat itu. Pada detik yang sangat berbahaya, dalam bingungnya ia memutar pinggang ke kiri, mengangkat kedua tangannya sampai melewati dagu dan telapakan tangan kiri berhadapan dengan telapak tangan kanan. Itulah pukulan Song coan chioe (Pukulan sepasang lingkaran) dari Siauw Limpay, serupa pukulan yang teguh kokoh bagaikan gunung jika disertai dengan tenaga Lwee Kang yang kuat dan dapat memunahkan segala rupa serangan.

Maka itulah semua serangan Ho Ciok Too, tak perduli dari mana datangnya, dapat ditangkis dengan Song coan chioe. Sampai di situ, kegirangan pihak Siauw Lim Sie tak dapat ditekan lagi. Dengan serentak murid-murid Tat mo tong bersorak sorai. Sedang sorakan masih belum mereda, sambil membentak keras, Ho Ciok Too meninju dada lawannya, pukulan itu adalah pukulan biasa saja, tapi disertai dengan tenaga dalam yang sangat dahsyat. Buru-buru Koen Po menolak dengan kedua telapakan tangannya dalam pianhoa citseng. "Buk!" telapakan tangan dan tinju beradu keras. Badau Ho Ciok Too bergoyang-goyang sedang Thio Koen Po terhuyung ke belakang beberapa tindak.

"Huh!" demikian terdengar suara Ho Ciok Too yang tanpa tenaga dalam mengubah gerakannya lalu maju setindak dan sekali lagi mengirim tinju deugan sepenuh tenaga. Thio Koen Po yang ilmu silatnya saugat terbatas, kembali menangkis dengan Pian hoa cit seng yaitu mendorong dengan kedua telapakan tangaunya. "Buk!", tubuh Koen Po sempoyongan lima tindak kebelakaug, sedang badan Ho Ciok Too terhuyung ke depan,

"Tinggal satu pukulan lagi!" bentaknya dengau paras muka pucat. "Sambutlah dengan seantero tenagamu!"

Ia maju dua tindak, memasang kuda-kuda dan mengirim pukulan dengan gerakan perlahan. Sesaat itu, ratusan pendeta Siauw Lim Sie mengawasi sambil menahan napas. Semua orang yakin, bahwa dengan pukulan itu, Ho Ciok Too mempertaruh nama besarnya dan bahwa ia tentu menggunakan seantero tenaga Lwee Kang yang dimilikinya. Untuk ketiga kalinya, Koen Po menyambut dengan Pian hoa cit seng. Sekali ini, beradunya tinju dan telapak tangan tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun juga. Kedua lawan dengan berbareng mengempos semangat mengarahkan seluruh Lwee Kang mereka.

Mengenai ilmu silat, Ho Ciok Too lebih unggul ratusan kali lipat daripada Thio Koen Po tapi dalam tenaga Lwee Kang, ia masih belum bisa mengatasi pemuda itu. Semua orang tak pernah mimpi, bahwa secara kebetulan Koen Po memperoleh pelajaran dari Kioe yang Cin ken keng dan memiliki tenaga dalam yang sudah mencapai tingkat tinggi. Sama juga mereka bertahan sambil memusat seantero tenaga dalam di tangan mereka. Sekonyong-konyong, berbareng dengan keluarnya suara "huh", Ho Ciok Too mundur setindak karena ia merasa darahnya meluap ke atas, Sebisa-bisa ia masih mau coba mempertahankan diri, tapi mendadak matanya gelap dan ia lantas memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Walau tidak tahu apa artinya memuntahkan itu tak tabu, bahwa lawannya sudah terluka berat Thio Kaen Po kaget bukan main.

"Celaka!" teriaknya sambil memburu untuk memapah lawan.

Ho Ciok Too mengebas tangannya dan seraya tertawa getir, ia berkata,

"Ho Ciok Too! Ho Ciok Too! Kau benar-benar orang edan!" berpaling ke arah Thian beng Siansoe dan menyoja sampai ketanah. "Ilmu silat Siauw Lim Sie sudah kesohor ribuan tahun dan benar saja nama itu bukan nama kosong," katanya. "Hari ini aku bisa membuka kedua mataku lebih lebar."

Sehabis berkata begitu, ia memutar badan dan dengan sekali menotol tanah dengan ujung kakinya, tubuhnya melesat beberapa tombak jauhnya. Ia berhenti sebentar dan menengok ke arah Kak Wan.

"Kak Wan Taysoe," katanya. "Orang itu mengatakan, bahwa kitab suci berada di dalam minyak. Ia minta aku menyampaikan perkataannya kepadamu."

Di lain saat dengan menotol tanah beberapa kali dengan ujung kakinya, ia sudah berada di luar dari rentetan pohon-pohon pek yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan. Semua pendeta merasa kagum bukan main, karena sesudah terluka berat ia masih bisa bergerak begitu cepat. Kepandaian dan keuletan itu sesungguhnya jarang terdapat dalam Rimba Persilatan. Sesudah musuh berlalu, semua pendeta segera mengawasi Thian beng untuk mendengar perintah lebih jauh. Tiba-tiba seorang pendeta tua yang bertubuh kurus dari Cit loo Sim sian tong berkata dengan suara nyaring dan menyeramkan.

"Siapa yang sudah turunkan ilmu silat kepada murid itu?"

Semua orang bergidik mendengar suara itu yang menyerupai bunyinya seekor burung malam. Thian bong, Boe Sek dan Boe siang yang juga ingin mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut, dengan serentak mengawasi Kak Wan dan Thio Po. Tapi guru dan murid itu tidak lantas menjawab. Mereka berdiri bengong dengan mulut ternganga.

"Kak Wan memiliki Lwee Kang yang sangat tinggi, tapi bisa dilihat nyata, bahwa ia belum pernah belajar ilmu silat," kata Thian beng. "Apa yang mengherankan adalah ilmu silat Siauw Lim dari anak itu. Siapakah yang sudah mengajarkannya?"

Semua murid Tat mo tong dan Lo han tong menunggu jawaban dengan hati berdebar-debar. Semua orang menganggap bahwa bocah itu yang sudah merobohkan musuh sedemikian tangguh, pasti bakal mendapat hadiah besar, sadang gurunya pun akan mendapat pujian tinggi. Melihat Thio Koen Po tidak mejawab pertanyaannya, alis si pendeta tua mendadak berdiri dan pada paras mukanya terdapat sinar Pembunuhan.

"Hei! Aku tanya kau. Siapa yang mengajar Lohan koen kepadamu?" tanyanya pula dengan suara keras.

Thio Koen Po segera merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sepasang Tiat lo han (Lo han besi) yang diberikan kepadanya oleh Kwee Siang. "Teecoe (Murid) belajar dari kedua Tiat lo han ini," jawabnya.

"Dengan sebenar-benarnya Tee coe belum pernah mendapat pelajaran ilmu silat dari siapa juga pun."

Si pendeta tua maju setindak dan berkata pula dengan suara perlahan.

"Kau bicaralah setulus-tulusnya. Siapa yang sudah turunkan ilmu silat kepadamu?"

Walaupun diucapkan seperti berbisik, suara itu yang disertai Lwee Kang yang tinggi, dapat nyata oleh semua orang. Thio Koen Po merasa sangat kecewa, tapi karena tidak merasa bersalah, maka biarpun melihat paras muka si pendeta tua yang menyeramkan, sedikitpun ia tidak merasa keder.

"Tidak, dalam kuil ini, belum pernah ada seorang pun yang mengajar ilmu silat kepada Teecoe." katanya dengan suara nyaring. "Teecoe selalu berdiam di Keng kok, menyapu lantai, masak air dan melayani Kak Wan Soehoe. Beberapa pukulan Lo han-koen itu telah dipelajari oleh Tee-coe sendiri dan jika ada gerak-gerik yang kurang benar, Teecoe memohon Loo soehoe sudi memberi petunjuk."

Si pendeta tua mengeluarkan suara di hidung dan kedua mata yang berapi-api, ia menatap wajah Thio Koeh Po. Lama sekali ia mengawasi muka pemuda itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Kak Wan tahu, bahwa pendeta Sim sian-tong itu mempunyai kedudukan sangat tinggi dalam Siauw Lim Sie dan ia adalah Soesiok (Paman guru) dari Thian beng Siausoe. Melihat sikap si tua tehadap muridnya, ia merasa sungguh tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba waktu kedua matanya kebentrok dengan mata pendeta tua yang penuh dengan sorot kebencian, dalam otaknya berkelebat suatu keingatan. Ia ingat bahwa dua puluh tahun lebih berselang, secara ke betulan dalam Cong kek kok ia mandapatkan sejilid buku tipis dengan tulisan tangan, yang mencatat suatu peristiwa besar dalam kuil Sauw lim-sie. Kejadiannya seperti berikut.

_Pada tujuh puluh tahun lebih yang lalu, Hong thio kuil Siauw Lim Sie adalah Kouw tin Siansoe, itu Soecouw atau kakek guru dari Thian beng Siansoe. Menurut adad, setiap tahun sekali ada hari perayaan Tiong-coe, di Tat mo tong diadakan ujian ilmu silat yang dikepalai oleh Hong thio, sioe coe dari Tat mo-tong dan Lo han-tong. Tujuan dari ujian itu adalah untuk melihat kemajuan para murid Siauw Limsie selama satu tahun. Di luar dugaan, waktu diadakan ujian pada tahun itu, telah terjadi suatu peristiwa yang sangat menyedihkan._

_Sesudah semua murid memperlihatkan kepandaiannya, pemimpin Tat mo tong, Kouw tie Siansoe, segera naik ke mimbar dan membincangkan kepandaian setiap murid. Selagi Kouw-tie enak bicara, tiba-tiba muncul seorang Tauw To, atau pendeta yang memiara rambut, yang lantas saja berteriak, _

_"Omongan Kouw tie Siansoe omongan kentut anjing! Dia sebenarnya tak tahu apa artinya ilmu silat dan berani mati, ia menduduki kursi Soei-co dari Tat mo-tong. Sungguh memalukan!" _

_Dengan kaget semua pendeta mengawas orang itu yang ternyata adalah Tauw To yang bekerja di dapur sebaai tukang menyalakan api. Pada sebelum guru mereka membuka mulut, murid-murid Tat mo-tong sudah balas mencaci dengan kegusaran yang meluap-luap._

_"Jangan banyak bacot kau!" teriak Si Tauw To "Gurunya kentut anjing, muridnya pun kentut anjing!" _

_Sehabis memaki, ia berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan sikap menantang. Sejumlah pendeta lantas saja maju untuk menghajar Tauw To itu, tapi satu demi satu, mereka dirobohkan secara mudah sekali. Apa yang lebih hebat lagi si Tauw To tidak berlaku sungkan-sungkan. Sembilan murid utama dari Tat mo tong telah dijatuhkan dengan luka berat atau patah kaki tangannya. Kouw tie Siansoe kaget tercampur gusar. Ia mendapat kenyataan bahwa ilmu silat Tauw To itu adalah ilmu Siauw Limpay, sehingga dia bukan seorang luar yang sengaja datang untuk mengacau. Sambil menahan amarah, Kouwtie menanya siapa gurunya._

_"Aku belajar sendiri, tak satu manusia pun yang mengajar aku," jawabnya._

_Apa latar belakang perbuatan Tauw To itu? Ternyata, selama baberapa tahun ia sering dianiaya olah pemilik bagian dapur yang beradat berangasan dan suka main pukul orang sebawahannya. Tiap kali ia muntah darah akibat pukulan pemilik dapur itu yang sering turun tangan tanpa mengenal kasihan. Dengan mendedam sakit hati yang sangat besar, diam-diam ia belajar silat. Ia mendapat kesempatan luas untuk mencuri pelajaran, karena hampir semua murid Siauw Lim si pandai ilmu silat jika seseorang bertekat untuk melakukan serupa pekerjaan lama atau cepat, ia pasti akan berhasil. Dibantu dengan kecerdasan otaknya yang melebihi manusia biasa, maka dalam tempo belasan tahun, ia sudah memiliki, kepandaian yang sangat tinggi. Tapi ia masih tetap menyembunyikan kepadaiannya itu dan terus bekerja sebagai tukang menyalakan api yang dengar kata Kalau dipukul oleh si pemilik dapur, ia sama sekali tidak melawan. Berkat Lwee Kangnya yang sangat kuat, ia sekarang tidak takut lagi segala pukulan. Dengan sabar ia berlatih terus. _

_Sesudah merasa, bahwa kepandaiannya berada di atas semua pendeta Siawlim sie, pada hari ujian silat, di hari Tiongcoe, barulah ia turun tangan. Sakit hati yang sadah didendam belasan tahun lamanya, menanam rasa benci terhadap semua pendeta Siauw Limsie, di dalam lubuk hatinya, maka itu ia sudah menyerang tanpa sungkan-sungkan lagi. Sesudah mengetahui sebab musabab kejadian itu, Koawti Siansoe tertawa dengan seraya berkata,_

_"Aku sungguh merasa kagum akan kegiatanmu itu."_

_Ia turun dari mimbar dan satu pertempuran hebat lantas saja terjadi. Pada masa itu, Kouwtie adalah orang yang berkepandaian paling tinggi di kuil Siauw Limsie. Mereka berdua segera serang menyerang dengan menggunakan ilmu-ilmu pukulan yang paling hebat dan dalam tempo cepat, mereka sudah bertempur kurang lebih 500 jurus. Semakin lama pertempuran semakin hebat, sehingga mencapai sesuatu titik yang sangat berbahaya. _

_Pada saat itu, karena mengingat jerih payahnya si Touw to untuk memiliki kepandaianya yang begitu tinggi, dalam hati Kouw tie muncul perasaan sayang dan kasihan. Maka itu, sambil mementang kedua tangannya, ia membentak._

_"Mundurlah!"_

_Tapi sungguh sayang, si Tauw To salah tampah maksud orang yang baik. Ia menduga, bahwa dengan mementang kedua tangannya, Kouw tie Siansoe ingin menyerang dengan Sin ciang Pat ta (Delapan pukulan Tangan Malaikat), salah satu ilmu terlihay dari Siauw Lim Sie. _

_Ia ingat, bahwa waktu berlatih dengan ilmu itu, seorang murid Tat mo tong pernah mematahkan satu balok kayu dengan pukulan kedua tangannya. Maka itu, ia tahu hebatnya Sin ciang Pat ta. Biar bagaimanapun juga, biar memiliki kepandaian tinggi tapi karena ia belajar dengan mencuri dan tidak mendapat petunjak guru yang pandai, maka ia masih belum bisa menyelami ilmu Siauw Lim Pay sampai di dasarnya._

_Ia sama sekali tak tahu, bahwa dengan mementang kedua tangannya, Kouw tie Siansoe sebenarnya mengeluarkan pukulan Hoen kay cian (Pukulan memecah dan membuka) untuk meminjam dan memindahkan tenaga, dengan tujuan menghentikan pertempuran begitu lekas kedua belah pihak melompat mundur. Ia menduga, bahwa Koauw tie ciaag (Pukulan pembelah hati), pukulan keenaam dari Sin ciang Pat ta. Dengan menduga begitu, ia berkata dalam hatinya,_

_"Tak begitu gampang kau ambil jiwaku!" la melompat dan memukul dengan kedua tangannya._

_Pukulan kedua tangan itu menyambar bagaikan gunung roboh. Dengan hati mencelos Kouw tie Siansoe buru-buru membalik tangannya untuk menangkis, tapi sudah tak keburu lagi Dengan satu suara "buk!", tulang lengan kiri dan empat tulang dadanya patah! Semua pendata kaget dan bingung dengan serentak mereka memburu untuk memberi pertolongan. Tapi Kouw tie yang sudah terluka berat, hanya tersengal-sengal napasnya dan tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi. Malam itu ia menutup mata. _

_Selagi seluruh Siauw Lim sie diliputi kedukaan basar, malam itu siauw-To diam-diam menyatroni dan membinasakan si pendeta pemilik dapur serta lima pendeta yang mepunyai ganjelan dengannya. Kejadian itu menerbitkan kegemparan dan kegusaran yang tiada taranya dalam sejarah Siauw Lim sie. Pendeta pimpinan lantas saja mengirim puluhan pendeta yang berkepandaian tinggi untuk membekuk Tauw To kejam itu, tapi sesudah mencari sana sini di seluruluh Kang-lam, dan Kang-pak (Daerah sebelah selatan dan utara Sungai Besar), usaha mereka tidak berhasil. Dan akibat dari peristiwa itu, dalam Siauw Lim Sie belakangan muncul gelombang yang merupakan perebutan kekuasaan dan saling salah menyalahi. Dalam gusarnya, pemimpin La han tong, Kouw hoei Sian soe, telah pergi di See ek dimana ia kemudian membentuk sebuah cabang Siauw Lim Pay. Phoa Thian Keng dan kedua saudara seperguruannya adalah murid-murid Kouw hoei Sian soe._

Demikian bunyi catetan dalam buku tipis itu, yang kebetulan dapat dibaca oleh Kak Wan. Sesudah itu, ilmu silat Siauw Lim Sie merosot banyak. Untuk mencegah terulangnya kejadian itu, para pemimpin lalu mengadakan peraturan, bahwa setiap murid Siauw Lim Sie hanya boleh belajar silat di bawah pimpinan guru dan bahwa siapa pun juga tidak boleh mencari belajar, orang yang melanggar diancam dengan hukuman sangat berat paling berat hukuman masih paling enteng diputuskan tulang dan uratnya, supaya dia orang bercacat. Selama puluhan tahun, peraturan itu dipertahankan dengan kerasnya dan tak pernah terjadi lagi peristiwa mencari belajar silat.

Sesudah lewat banyak tahun, perlahan-lahan orang-orang mulai melupakan kejadian hebat itu. Si pendeta tua anggota Sim sian tong itu, adalah salah seorang murid Kouw tie Sian soe. Selama puluhan tahun, ia tak pernah melupakan kebinasaan gurunya yang sangat menyedihkan. Maka itulah, begitu tahu Thio Koen Po memiliki ilmu silat tinggi tanpa mempunyai guru, kejadian yang sudah lampau kembali terbayang di depan matanya dan rasa sedih dan gusar meluap-luap dalam hatinya. Mengingat apa yang telah dibacanya, tanpa merasa Kak Wan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Loo hong thio!" teriaknya. "Ini... Koen Po..."

Belum habis perkataan itu, Boe siang Siansoe sudah membentak.

"Murid-murid Tat mo tong! Majulah! Bekuk dia!"

Hampir berbareng dengan perintah itu, delapan belas murid Tat mo tong segera melompat maju untuk mengurung Kak Wan dan muridnya. Karena mereka membuat lingkaran besar, Kwee Siang pun turut terkurung di dalamnya.

"Murid-murid Lo han tong! Mengapa kau belum mau maju?" seru si pendeta Sim sian tong.

Semua murid Lo ham tong segera bergerak serentak dan membuat tiga lingkaran lain di luar lingkaran murid-murid Tat mo tong, Thio Koen Po jadi bingung bukan main, Apakah dengan mengalahkan Ho Ciok Too, ia telah melanggar peraturan kuil!

"Soehoe!" teriaknya. "Aku... aku..."

Kurang lebih sepuluh tahun, Kak Wan telah hidup bersama-sama muridnya dan kecintaan mereka tiada bedanya seperti kecintaan antara ayah dan anak. Ia tahu, bahwa jika Koen Po sampai kena ditangkap, biarpun tidak mati, ia bakal jadi orang bercacad.

"Kalau tak mau turun tangan sekarang, mau tunggu sampai kapan lagi?" tiba-tiba terdengar bentakan Boe siang Sian soe.

Delapan belas murid Tat mo tong lantas saja mendesak dengan hebataya. Tanpa memikir lagi, Kak Wan memutar sepasang tahang besi yang bembuat sebuah lingkaran, disertai dengan tenaga Lwee Kangnya yang sangat dahsyat, sehingga semua pendeta-pendeta itu tidak bisa maju. Bagaikan senjatanya itu sepasang bandringan, kedua tahang besi itu terputar-putar dan untuk menyelamatkan diri, murid-murid Tat mo tong terpaksa melompat ke belakang. Sesudah semua penyerang terpukul mundur, tiba-tiba Kak Wan menyapu dengan kedua tahangnya dan Kwee Siang masuk ketahang kiri dan Koen Po masuk ketahang kanan.

Sesudah itu, bagaikan terbang, ia turun gunung dengan memikul kedua orang muda itu. Semakin lama suara berkerincingnya rantai jadi semakin jauh dan beberapa saat kemudian, tidak kedengaran lagi. Karena peraturan Siauw Lim Sie selalu dijalankan dengan keras. Maka, sesudah Sioe-co Tat mo-tong mangeluarkan perintah untuk menangkap Thio Koen Po, biarpun tahu tak bisa menyandak, semua murid Tat mo-tong lantas saja mengubar. Dalam pengejaran itu, terlihatlah siapa yang berkepandaian lebih rendah dan mengentengkan badannya masih agak cetek, lantas saja ketinggalan di belakang.

Sesudah siang terganti malam, hanya lima orang saja yang masih mengejar terus. Tiba-tiba jalanan terpecah jadi beberapa cagak. Mereka jadi bingung sebab tak tahu, jalanan mana yang diambil Kak Wan. Demikianlah, mau tak mau dengan masgul mereka kembali ke kuil untuk mendengar perintah jauh. Sesudah kabur seratus li lebih, barulah Kak Wan berani menghentikan tindakannya. Ternyata, ia sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah gunung yang sepi. Meskipun memiliki Lwee Kang yang sangat tinggi, tapi sesudah lari begitu lama dengan pikulan yang begitu berat, ia tidak bertenaga lagi. Kwee Siang dan Koen Po lanas saja melompat keluar dari tahang yang separuhnya masih penuh air. Mereka basah kuyup dan sesudah mangalami kekagetan hebat, paras maka mereka masih kelihatan pucat.

"Soehoe," kata Koen Po. "Kau mengaso dulu disini, aku mau pergi cari makanan."

Tapi dalam gunung yang sepi, dimana ia mancari makanan? Sesudah pergi beberapa jam, ia kembali dengan hanya membawa buah-buahan hutan. Sesudah menangsal perut mereka mengaso dengan menyender di batu-batu.

"Toahweeshio," kata Kwee Siang. "Para pendata Siauw Lim Sie kelihatannya aneh-aneh."

Kak Wan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengeluarkan suara "hemm."

"Benar-benar gila," kata pula si nona. "Dalam kuil itu tak seorangpun yang bisa melawan Koen Loen Sam seng Ho Ciok Too, yang hanya dapat dipukul mundur dengan mengandalkan tenaga kalian berdua. Tapi sebaliknya dari berterima kasih, mereka berbalik mau menangkap saudara Thio. Benar-benar gila! Mereka agaknya tak bisa membedakan yang mana hitam, yang mana putih."

Kak Wan menghela napas.

"Dalam hal ini kita tidak dapat menyalahkan Loo hong thie dan Boe siang soeheng" katanya. "Dalam Siauw Lim Sie terdapat sebuah peraturan..."

Ia tak bisa meneruskan perkataannya karena lantas batuk tak henti-hentinya.

"Toahweeshia, kau terlalu letih" kata Kwee Siang seraya memukul-mukul punggung si pendeta "Besok saja baru kau ceritakan." Kak Wan menghela napas,

"Benar aku terlalu capai." katanya.

Thio Koen Po segera mengumpulkan cabang kering dan membuat perapian untuk mengeringkan pakaian Kwee Siang dan pakaiannya sendiri. Sesudah itu mereka bertiga lalu tidur di bawah satu pohon besar. Di tengah malam si nona tersadar. Tiba-tiba ia medengar Kak Wan bicara seorang diri, seperti juga sedang menghafat kitab suci. Antara lain ia berkata,

"... Tenang dia merintangi kulit dan buluku, niatku sudah masuk ke tulang dia. Dan tangan saling bartahan. Hawa menembus. Yang di kiri berat, yang pikiran kosong, sedang yang di kanan sudah pergi. Yang kanan berat, yang kanan kosong, yang kiri sudah pergi... "

Sekarang Kwee Siang mendapat kepastian, bahwa apa yang dihafal si pendeta adalah kitab ilmu silat.

_"Toahweahsio tidak mengerti ilmu silat, tapi ia seorang kutu buku yang membaca dan menghafal segala apa yang dihadapinya,"_ katanya di dalam hati. _"Beberapa tahun berselang, dalam pertempuran pertama di puncak Hwa san. la telah memberitahukan, bahwa di samping kitab Leng keh keng, Tat mo Loo couw juga menulis sebuah kitab iImu silat yaag dinamakan Kioe yang Cin keng. Ia mengatakan bahwa pelajaran dalam kitab itu dapat menguatkan dan menyehatkan badan. Tapi sesudah berlatih menurut petunjuk-petunjuk kitab itu, tanpa marasa guru dan murid itu sudah memanjat tingkatan yang sangat tinggi dalam dunia persilatan. Hari itu, waktu diserang olah musuhnya Siauw Siang Coe, dengan sekali membalas saja, ia berhasil melukakan penyerangnya. Kepandaian yang setinggi itu belum tentu dimiliki Thia-thia atau Toakoko. Cara Thio Koen Po merobohkan Ho Ciok Too lebih-lebih mengagumkan. Apakah itu semua bukan berkat pelajaran Kioe yang Cin keng? Apakah yang barusan dijajalnya bukan Kioe yang Cin keng?"_

Mengingat begitu, perlahan-lahan supaya tidak mengagetkan si pendeta, ia bangun dan duduk. Ia memasang kuping terang-terang dan mengingat ingat apa yang di katakan Kak Wan,

_"Kalau benar apa yang dihafal Toa hwe shio adalah Cioe yang Cin keng, aku tentu tidak bisa menyelami artinya dalam tempo cepat,"_ pikirnya. _"Biarlah besok aka minta petunjuknya."_

Sesaat kemudian, Kak Wan berkata-kata pula,

"... Lebih dulu dengan menggunakan hati memerintahkan badan, mengikuti orang lain, tidak mengikuti kemauan sendiri. Belakangan badan bisa mengikuti kemauan hati. Menurut kemauan hati dengan tetap mengikuti orang. Mengikuti kemauan sendiri artinya mandek, mengikuti orang lain artinya hidup. Dengan mengikuti kemauan orang lain, kita bisa mengukur besar kecilnya tenaga orang itu, bisa mengenal panjang pendeknya lawan. Dengan adanya pengetahuan itu, bisa maju dan bisa mundur dengan leluasa."

Mendengar sampai di situ. Kwee Siang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

_"Tak benar, tak benar."_ katanya di dalam hati. "_Ayah dan ibu sering mengatakan, bahwa jika berhadapan dengan lawan kita harus lebih dulu mengusai lawan dan sangat sampai diri kita kita dikuasai lawan. Apa yang dikatakan Toa hweshio tak benar."_

Selagi si nona memikir perkataan Kak Wan, si pendeta sudah berkata lagi.

"Lawan tidak bergerak, kita tidak bergerak. Lawan bergerak sedikit, kita mendului. Tenaga seperti juga longgar, tapi tidak longgar, hampir dikeluarkan, tapi belum dikeluarkan. Tenaga putus, pikiran putus..."

Semakin mendengari Kwee Siang jadi semakin bingung. Semenjak kecil, ia telah dididik bahwa 'orang yang bergerak lebih dulu mengusai lawan, sedang yang terlambat gerakannya dikuasai lawan.' Dengan lain perkataan, pokok dasar ilmu silatnya ialah 'mendului lawan'. Tapi Kak Wan mengatakan, bahwa mengikuti kemauan sendiri artinya mandek, mengikuti kemauan orang lain artinya hidup. Dan itu semua adalah sangat bertentangan dengan apa yang telah dipelajarinya.

_"Jika aku berhadapan dengan musuh dan pada saat penting, aku mengikuti kemauan musuh-musuh mau ke timur aku ke timur musuh mau ke barat aku ke barat bukankah demikian, aku seolah-olah cari penggebak sendiri?"_ katanya di dalam hati.

Ilmu silat yang berpokok dasar. 'menguasai lawan dengan bergerak belakangan' baru dihargai orang pada jaman kerajaan Beng, pada jaman makmurnya partai Boe ciang Pay. Maka dapatlah di mengerti, bahwa di waktu itu buntut kerajaan Song perkataan Kak Wan membingungkan sangat hatinya Kwee Siang. Dengan adanya kesangsian itu, banyak perkataan si pendeta tidak dapat ditangkap Kwee Siang. Ketika melirik, ia lihat Thio Koen Po sedang bersila dan mendengari perkataan gurunya dengan sepenuh perhatian.

_"Biarlah, tak perduli ia benar atau salah, aku mendengari saja,"_ pikirnya. _"Dengan mataku sendiri, aku menyaksikan Toa hwashio melukakan Siauw Siang Coe dan mengusir Ho Ciok Too. Sebagai orang yang memiliki kepandaian begitu tinggi, apa yang dikatakannya tentu mempunyai alasan kuat."_

Memikir begitu, ia lantas saja memusatkan pikirannya dan mendengari setiap perkataan yang diucapkan si pendeta. Kak Wan menghafal terus dan kadang-kadang dalam kata-katanya terselip bagian-bagian dari kitab Leng-kakeng. Hal ini sudah terjadi karena Kioe Yang Cin ken sebenarnya ditulis di antara huruf-huruf kitab Leng-ka-keng, sehingga si pendeta, yang sifatnya agak tolol, dalam menghafal Kioe-yan Cin keng, sudah menyelipkan kata-kata dari kitab itu. Tentu saja Kwee Siang jadi makin bingung. Tapi berkat kecerdasan otaknya, ia berhasil juga menangkap sebagian dari apa yang didengarnya. Rembulan mendoyong ke barat dan makin lama suara si pendeta jadi makin perlahan.

"Teahweeshio" kata si nona dengan suara membujuk. "Kau sudah sangat capai, tidurlah lagi."

Tapi Kak Wan seperti juga tidak mendengarnya dan berkata pula dengan suara terlebih keras.

"...Tenaga dipinjam dari orang. Hawa dikeluarkan dari tulang punggung. Dari kedua pundak masuk di tulang punggung dan berkumpul di pinggang. Inilah hawa yang dari atas turun ke bawah dan dinamakan 'Hap' (Menutup). Kemudian, dari pinggang hawa itu naik ke tulang punggung dan dari tulang punggung meluas sampai di lengan dan bahu tangan. Inilah hawa yang naik dari bawah ke atas dan dinamakan 'Kay' (Membuka). 'Hap' berarti mengumpulkan, sedang 'Kay' berarti melepaskan. Siapa yang Paham akan artinya 'Hap' dan 'Kay' akan mengerti juga artinya Im Yang (Negatif dan positif)..."

Suaranya semakin perlahan dan akhirnya tidak terdengar lagi, seperti orang sudah pulas. Kwee Siang dan Thio Koen Po tidak berani mengganggu dan hanya mengingat apa yang barusan didengar. Tak lama kemudian, bintang-bintang mulia menghilang, rembulan menyilam ke barat dan sesudah cuaca berubah gelap untuk kira-kira semakanan nasi, di sebelah timur mulai kelihatan sinar terang. Kak Wan masih tetap bersila sambil meramkan kedua matanya, sedang badannya tidak bergerak dan pada bibirnya tersungging satu senyuman.

"Kwee Kauwnio, apa kau tidak lapar?" bisik Koen Po.

"Aku mau pergi sebentaran untuk cari bebuahan."

Ketika menengok, tiba-tiba ia lihat berkelebatnya satu bayangan manusia di belakang pohon dan samar-samar, orang itu seperti juga mengenakan jubah petapaan warna kuning. Ia tersiap dan membentak,

"Siapa?"

Seorang pendeta tua yang bertubuh jangkung muncul dari belakang pohon dan pendeta itu bukan lain daripada pemimpin Lo han tong, Boe Sek Siansoe. Kwee Siang kaget tercampur girang.

"Toahweeshio," tegurnya. "Mengapa kau terus membuntut? Apakah kau mau menangkap juga guru dan murid ini?"

"Biar bagaimana juga, loo ceng (Aku si pendeta tua) masih bisa melihat apa yang benar dan apa yang salah," jawabnya dengan paras muka sungguh-sungguh. "Aku bukan seorang yang tak tau peraturan. Sudah lama sekali loo ceng tiba disini dan jika mau turuh tangan, loo ceng tentu tidak menunggu sampai sekarang. Kak Wan soeteee, Boe siang Sian soe dan murid-murid Tat mo tong mengejar kejurusan timur. Lekas kalian lari ke sebelah barat."

Tapi pendeta itu terus bersila dan sedikit pun tidak bergerak. Koen Po mendekati seraya memanggil.

"Soe hoe, bangunlah! Lo han tong Sioe co ingin bicara denganmu."

Kak Wan bersila terus. Dengan jantung memukul keras, Koen Po menyentuh pipi gurunya yang dingin bagaikan es. Ternyata, Kak Wan sudah meniggalkan dunia yang fana ini. Si murid munubruk dan memeluk gurunya sambil mengeluarkan teriakan menyayat hati.

"Soehoe! Soehoe!" teriaknya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Boe Sek Siauseo merangkap kedua tangannya dan berkata dengan suara perlahan,

"Di langit tak ada awan, di tempat penjuru terang benderang angin membawa bau harum, seluruh gunung sunyi senyap. Hari ini bertemu dengan kegirangan besar. Bebas dari bahaya dan bebas pula dari segala penderitaan. Apa tak pantas untuk diberi selamat?"

Sehabis berdoa, orang beribadat itu segera berlalu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi. Bukan saja Koen Po tapi Kwee Siang pun mengucurkan tidak sedikit air mata. Sesuai dengan agama mereka jenazah semua pendata Siauw Lim Sie yang meninggal dunia diperabukan. Maka itu mereka lalu mengumpulkan kayu dan cabang-cabang kering dan kemudian membakar jenazah Kak Wan. Sesudah bares, Kwee Siang berkata dengan suara terharu.

"Saudara Thio, kurasa pendeta-pendeta Siauw Lim Sie akan terus berusaha untuk menangkap kau. Maka itu kau harus berlaku hati-hati. Di sini saja kita berpisahan dan di hari kemudian, kita tentu akan mendapat ke sempatan untuk bertemu lagi."

Air mata si pemuda itu mengalir turun kedua pipinya.

"Kwee Kouwnio." katanya dengan suara parau. "Kemana saja kau pergi, aku mau mengikut."

Mendengar jawaban itu, si nona merasa pilu bukan main dan ia berkata dengan suara gemetar.

"Aku adalah orang yang tengah menjelajah dunia dan aku sendiri pun tak tahu kemana akan bakal menuju." Ia berdiam sejenak dan lula berkata pula. "Saudara Thio berusia sangat muda dan tak punya pengalaman dalam dunia Kang Ouw, di samping itu pendata pendeta Siauw Lim Sie tentu bakal terus menerus manguber kau. Begini saja," Seraya berkata begitu, ia meloloskan gelang emas dari pergelangan tangannya dan lalu menyerahkannya kepada pemuda itu. "Bawahlah gelang ini ke kota Siang yang dan minta bertemu dengan ayah ibuku," katanya lagi. "Mereka pasti akan memperlakukan kau dengan baik. Begitu lantas kau sudah barada di bawah perlindungan kedua orang tuaku para pendata Siauw Lim sia pasti tak akan menyukarkan kau lagi." Dengan air mata berlinang-linang, Koen Pa menyambuti gelang mas itu. Sesaat kemudian Kwee Siang berkata pula dengan suara gerak. "Beritahukanlah kedua orang tuaku, bahwa aku tak kurang suatu apapun dan aku harap mereka tidak memikiri diriku. Ayahku paling suka dengan pemuda yang gagah dan sesudah bertemu dengan kau mungkin sekali ia akan mengambil kau sebagai murid. Adikku sederhana dan polos dan aku merasa pasti ia bisa bergaul rapat denganmu. Hanya Ciecieku yang agak sombong dan jika kalau ada orang yang punya salah sedikit saja, ia lalu menyemprotnya tanpa sungkan-sungkanlagi. Tapi asal kau bisa mengalah, kurasa tak bakal terjadi apa-apa yaag tidak diingini."

Sehabis berkata ia memutar badan dan terus berjalan pergi. Dapat dibayangkan bagaimana besar kedukaan Thio Koen Po pada waktu itu. Dengan berlalunya Kwee Siang ia betul merasa, bahwa ia hidup sebatang kara dalam dunia yang leba. Lama, lama sekali ia berdiri bengong di depan tumpukan sisa kayu dan abu bekas membakar guranya. Sesudah kenyang memeras air mata, perlahan-lahan, dengan hati seperti diris-iris, ia berjalan pergi. Tapi baru saja belasan tombak, ia kembali lagi dan lalu mengambil pukulan serta sepasang tahang besi, peninggalan mendiang gurunya.

Sesudah itu, barulah ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tindakan lumbung, dengan kesepian dan dengan kedukaan besar. Berselang kurang lebih setengah bulan, ia tiba di daerah Ouwpak dan sudah tak jauh lagi dari kota Siang yang. Untung juga, berkat pertolongan Boe Sek Siang soe, dalam perjalanan itu ia tidak bertemu dengan pengejar-pengejarnya. Hari itu, di waktu lohor, ia berada di kaki sebuah gunung yang besar. Waktu tanya seorang dusun, baru ia tahu, bahwa gunung itu gunung Boe Tong atau Boe Tong san, yang bukan saja besar dan angker, dengan hutan-hutan lebat serta tebing-tebing curam, tapi juga sangat indah pemandangan alamnya.

Selagi enak berjalan sambil memandang keindahan alam, tiba-tiba ia dilewati oleh dua orang pemuda dan pemudi dusun yang berjalan sambil berendeng pundak. Dilihat gerak-geriknya tak bisa salah lagi mereka suami istri. Dengan kupingnya yang sangat tajam, Koen po dapat menangkap perkataan si isteri yang sedang ngomeli suaminya.

"Kau satu laki-laki sejati, tapi sebaliknya dari mendirikan rumah tangga dengan tenaga sendiri, kau selalu mengandal kepada Ciecie dan Ciehoemu, sehingga akhirnya kau dihina. Kita berdua masih punya tangan dan kaki dan kita pasti bisa cari makan sendiri. Andaikata kita mesti hidup miskin dengan menanam sayur, tapi kita hidup dengan merdeka. Kau lelaki yang tak punya tulang punggung dan sungguh percuma kau hidup dalam dunia. Orang sering kata, kecuali mati, tak ada urusan besar. Apa kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa mengadai kepada orang lain?"

Sang suami tak berani menjawab mukanya berwarna ungu, seperti juga hati babi. Tanpa disengaja, perkataan wanita itu mengenakan jantung ati Koen Po.

_"Kau satu laki-laki sejati, tapi sebaliknya dari mendirikan rumah tangga dengan tenaga sendiri, kau selalu mengandal pada Cieciee dan Ciehoemu, sehingga akhirnya kau dihina. Apa kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa mnegandal kepada orang lain?"_

Ia berdiri terlongong memikir kata-kata itu. Di lain saat, sang suami mengucapkan bebera perkataan yang tidak dapat didengar olehnya. Sesudah itu, mereka tertawa berkakakan. Rupanya si lelaki sudah mengambil putusan untuk berdiri sendiri dan isterinya jadi girang sekali.

_"Kwee Kouwhio mengatakan, bahwa Cie-cienya beradat jelek dan biasa menyemprot orang tanpa sungkan? sehingga aku harus selalu mengalah,"_ pikirnya. _"Aku adalah seorang laki-laki sejati, perlu apa aku mesti menunduk begitu rupa di depan orang hanya untuk bisa hidup dengan selamat? Kedua suami istri dusun itu masih mempunyai semangat untuk berdiri di atas kaki sendiri. Masa aku, Thio Koen Po, mesti selalu bernaung di bawah atas orang dan hidup dengan memperhatikan sorot mata tuan rumah?"_

Sesudah berpikir beberapa lama, ia segera mengambil putusan gagah. Dengan memikul kedua tahang besi, ia segera mendaki Boe Tong san. Mulai waktu itu, ia minum air gunung makan buah-buahan dan melatih diri berdasarkan Kioe yang Ci keng yang didapat dari gurunya. Berkat kecerdasan dan juga karena apa yang dipelajari ialah sebuah kitab luar biasa dalam dunia persilatan, maka dalam tempo belasan tahun Lwee Kangnya sudah mencapai tingkatan tinggi. Pada suatu hari, selagi jalan-jalan di gunung itu, ia menyaksikan pertarungan sengit antara seekor ular dan seekor burung.

Dengan segala kegesitannya burung itu meyerang dari berbagai jurusan, tapi ia masih kalah setingkat dari ular itu, hingga akhirnya dia terpaksa melarikan diri. Tiba-tiba saja Koen Po mendapat serupa ingatan dan tujuh malam, ia merenungkan ingatan itu dalam gua. Mendadak ia tersadar, kedua matanya, seolah menembus suatu tabir rahasia. Ia sekarang dapat memahami suatu pokok dasar yang luar biasa dalam dunia persilatan, yaitu, Dengan 'Joe' (Kelembekan) melawan 'Kong' (Kekerasan).

Tanpa merasa ia dongak dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tertawa kegirangan itu berarti muncul sutiu Tay cong soe (Guru besar) baru dalam Rimba Persilatan. Dan ilmu yang didapatnya sendiri, digabung dengan Lwee Kang berdasarkan Kioe yang Cin keng, ia telah menggubah semacam ilmu silat yang belakangan dikenal sebagai ilmu silat Boe Tong sedang muridnya telah bersatu dalam suatu 'partai' persilatan baru yang dinamakan Boe Tong Pay. Sesudah lewat lagi sekian tahun, pada waktu berkelana di Tiongkok Utara, ia telah bertemu dengan tiga puncak gunung (Sam Hong) yang luar biasa dan oleh karenanya ia lalu menggunakan gelar Sam Hong untuk dirinya sendiri dan luar biasa dalam sejarah persilatan di Tiongkok. Bagaimana dengan Kwee Siang? Puluhan tahun lamanya, si nona berkelana di empat penjuru untuk mencari Yo Ko dan Siauw Liong Lie.

Demi kecintaan yang suci murni dari muda sampai tua ia mencari-cari tanpa rasa menyesal sedikitpun juga. Tapi Yo Ko dan Siauw Liong Lie telah melenyapkan diri dan tak muncul lagi dalam dunia pergaulan. Waktu mencapai usia enam puluh tahun, tiba-tiba Kwee Siang terbuka matanya dan ia tersadar, akan kemudian mencukur rambut dan hidup sebagai pendeta perempuan di puncak gunung Go Bie san. Di situlah, dengan tekun ia melatih diri dam mempelajari ilmu silat, sehingga kian lama kepandaiannya jadi kian tinggi.

Belakangan ia juga menerima murid dan serta cucu muridnya mempersatukan diri ke dalam satu partai persilatan yang dikenal ke dalam partai persilatan yang dikenal sebagai Go Bie Pay. Di lain pihak, sesudah menderita kekalahan di depan kuil Siauw Lim, Koen Loen Sam Seng Ho Ciok Too pulang ke daerah barat dan sesuai dengan sumpahnya selama hidup ia tak pernah menginjak lagi wilayah Tiong Goan. Sesudah berusia lanjut, barulah ia mengambil seorang murid yang mewarisi seni memetik khim, ilmu main catur, dan ilmu silat pedangnya. Itulah sebabnya mengapa, walau pun bersumber di daerah Barat yang jauh, akan tetapi murid-murid Koen Loen Pay rata-rata boen boecoan cay (Mahir dalam ilmu surat dan dan ilmu pedang).

Di kemudian hari, partai Rimba Persilatan yang paling tersohor ialah Siauw Lim, Boe Tong, Go Bie dan Koen Loen. Dalam keempat partai tersebut banyak sekali orang pandai yang memiliki kepandaian tinggi, Pada hari itu, waktu Kak Wan Taysoe menghafal Kioe yang Cin keng, sebelum ia meninggal dunia ada tiga orang yang mendengarnya yaitu Boe Sek Siansoe, Kwee Siang dan Thio Koen Po. Oleh karena pengetahuan padat dan kecerdasan ketiga orang itu berbeda-beda maka apa yang didapati merekapun berbeda-beda pula.

Dengan begitu pelajaran ilmu silat Siauw Lim Go Bie dan Boe Tong banyak sekali perbedaanya dan sedikit persamaanya. Kwee Siang adalah putri ahli-ahli silat kelas utama dan pelajarannya pun beraneka warna. Maka itu ilmu silat Go Bie banyak sekali corak ragamnya dan satu saja dapat dipahami sampai ke dasar-dasarnya, sudah cukup untuk membuat orang itu mendapat nama besar. Mengenai Boe Sek Siansoe, pada waktu mendengari Kioe yang Cin keng, ia sendiri memang sudah menjadi seorang ahli kenamaan.

Didapatinya Kioe yang Cin keng hanyalah mempertinggi kepandaiannya, tapi pada dasar pokoknya ia tidak menarik keuntungan apapun juga. Di antara ketiga orang itu, yang menarik ke untungan paling banyak ialah Thio Koen Po. Pada waktu itu, kecuali empat jurus ilmu silat yang ia dapat dari Yo Ko dan beberapa macam pukulan Lo han koen, belum pernah ia belajar ilmu silat. Maka itu ia telah menarik pelajaran-pelajaran yang paling murni dari kitab Kioe yang Cin keng. Akan tetapi, oleh karena ia memang tidak pernah belajar di bawah pimpinan guru yang pandai, maka ia kekurangan dasar-dasar ilmu silat, sehingga banyak sekali bagian Kioe yang Cin keng yang tidak begitu dimengerti olehnya.

Belakangan, sesudah mempelajari pertarungan antara ular dan burung, barulah ia tersadar akan seluk beluknya iimu silat. Akan tetapi kejadian itu telah lama dilupakan, sehingga banyak bagian dalam kitab Kioe yang Cin keng sudan tidak diingat lagi olehnya. Dengan demikian ilmu silat Siauw Lim, Boe Tong dan Go Bie masing-masing mempunyai keunggulan sendiri-sendiri dan kekurangan-kekurangannya. Ketiga guru besar partai-partai itu sama-sama memetik bagian-bagian dari Kioe yang Cin keng dan berdasarkan bakat serta kecerdasan masing-masing, mereka mempelajari, memperbaiki dan lalu menggubah imu-ilmu silat yang luar biasa. Sebagaimana diketahui kerajaan Goan adalah kerajaan bangsa Mongol yang berkuasa di Tiongkok.

Selama jaman penjajahan itu, ilmu surat tidak lagi begitu diperhatikan lagi, karena para penyinta negeri berlomba-lomba belajar ilmu silat. Pada jaman itu, dalam dunia Kang Ouw banyak muncul orang-orang luar biasa yang berkepandaian luar biasa pula. Jumlah mereka lebih besar dan kepandaian mereka lebih tinggi dari pada orang-orang di jaman buntutnya kerajaan Song, yaitu pada jaman Kwee Ceng, Oey Yong, Yo Ko, Siauw Liong Lie Pay sebagainya. Orang-orang gagah yang muncul di daerah Barat kebanyakan murid-murid dari Koen Loen Pay, sedang jago-jago di wilayah Tiong Goan, sebagian besar adalah orang-orang Siauw Lim, Boe Tong dan Go Bie. Di samping itu, masih ada ratusan malahan ribuan partai-partai lain yang lebih kecil.

Demikianlah sedikit pendahuluan dari kisah Ie Thian To Liong Kie.

Tahun itu adalah tahun kedua dari Kaizar Goan-soen-tee. Robohnya Kerajaan Song sudah genap enam puluh tahun. Waktu itu bulan Shagwee (Bulan Ketiga) Cong soe (Orang gagah) yang berusia kira-kira tiga puluh tahun, mengenakan baju biru itu dan pakai sepatu rumput, kelihatan berjalan di jalan raya dengan tindakan lebar. Di kedua pinggir jalanan itu, buah tho yang merah dan pohon Hoe yang hijau memperlihat kan keindahannya, tapi orang itu tidak memperhatikan sedikitpun jua.

_"Hari ini Shagwee Jie Tie (Bulan Ketiga tanggal 24)."_ katanya di dalam hati. _"Sampai Sie gwee Ceekauw (Bulan Keempat tanggal 9) masih ada empat belas hari. Dengan tidak membuang-buang tempo barulah aku bisa tiba pada waktunya di Giok-hie-kiong, Boe Tong-san untuk memberi selamat ulang tahun ke sembilan puluh pada In-soe (Guru)."_

Orang gagah itu she Jie, bernama Thay Giam, murid ketiga dari Thio Sam Hong (Thio Koen Po), Couw soe Boe Tong Pay. Sesudah berusia tujuh puluh tahun, ialah sesudah ilmu silatnya mencapai tingkatan sangat tinggi, barulah Thio Sam Hong menerima murid. Maka itu biarpun sendiri sudah berusia sembilan puluh tahun, tapi tujuh muridnya masih muda. Murid kepala, Song Wan Kiauw belum cukup empat puluh lahun. Sedang murid yang paling kecil, Boh Kok Seng, baru berusia belasan tahun.

Tapi meskipun begitu, meskipun murid-murid itu masih berusia muda, mereka sudah melakukan pekerjaan-pakarjaan yang menggemparkan dunia Kang Ouw. Kalau menyebutkan nama mereka, orang-orang Rimba Persilatan selalu mengacungkan jempol. 'Boe Tong Cit Hiap (Tujuh Pendekar dari Boe Tong) adalah pendekar-pendekar dari sebuah partai yang lurus bersih.' kata mereka. Pada permulaan tahun itu, Jie Thay Giam mendapat titan gurunya untuk pergi ke propinsi Hokkian guna membinasakan seorang penjahat besar yang sangat menindas rakyat jelata. Penjahat itu bukan saja berkepandaian tinggi, tapi juga licin luar biasa. Sesudah menyelidiki dua bulan lebih, barulah ia berhasil mencari sarang penjahat itu, yang lalu ditantang olehnya. Dalam pertempuran yang sangat hebat, ia telah membinasakan musuhnya dangan pukulan kesebelas dari Thay kek koen Hian Hian Tohoat. Manurut perhitungan, ia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dalam tempo sepuluh hari, tapi di luar dugaan ia memerlukan waktu lebih dari dua bulan.

Saat manghitung-hitung, hari ulang tahun kesembilan puluh gurunya ternyata sudah dekat sekali sehingga oleh karenanya, ia buru-buru berangkat pulang dari kota Lang lam. Makin lama jalannya jadi makin sempit dan sisi kanan jalanan itu berdampingan dengan pantai laut. Tiba-tiba ia lihat tanah datar yang licin mengkilap bagaikan kaca dan dibagi jadi petakan-akan yang luasnya kira-kira 7-8 tombak persegi. Sebagai orang yang sering berkelana di sebelah selatan dan utara Sungai besar, Thay Giam mempunyai banyak pengalaman, tapi belum pernah ia melihat tanah yang begitu luar biasa.

Sesudah menanya seorang penduduk pribumi, baru ia tahu, bahwa perkatakan-perkatakan itu bukan lain daripada sawah garam Untuk membuat garam, penduduk di situ memasukkan air laut ke dalam sawah tersebut. Setelah kering, mereka keruk tanah yang mengandung garam yang kemudian dimasak dan dijemur lagi sampai menjadi garam yang putih bersih.

_"Sudah tiga puluh tahun aku makan garam, tapi baru sekarang kutahu bagaimana sukarnya membuat garam,"_ katanya di dalam hati.

Selagi enak berjalan, sekonyong-konyong ia melihat 30 orang lebih yang dengan memikul pikulan, mendatangi dengau cepat dari jalanan Kecil di sebelah barat. Mereka itu mengenakan pakaian seragam baja dan celana pendek warna hijau, dan kepala mereka ditutup dengan tudung lebar. Sekelebatan saja, ia bisa menebak, bahwa isi pikulan itu ialah garam. Ia tahu, bahwa pembesar di sepanjang pantai biasanya sangat kejam dan rakus dan biasa memungut bea Cukai garam yang sangat berat.

Maka itu, walaupun bertempat tinggal di tepi lautan, rakyat tidak kuat makan garam resmi, dan terpaksa membeli garam gelap. Dilihat potongan badan dan gerakan orang-orang itu hampir boleh dipastikan, bahwa apa yang diangkat mereka adalah garam gelap. Hal ini sedikitpun tak mengherankan. Yang mengherankan adalah pikulan mereka. Setiap pikulan bukan bambu dan juga bukan kayu berwarna hitam dan tak mempunyai sifat melenting (Membal), sehingga bisa diduga, bahwa pemikul-pemikul itu terbuat dari besi. Apa yang lebih mengherankan lagi, ialah, walaupun saban orang mikul barang yang beratnya tak kurang dari tiga ratus kati, tapi tindakan mereka cepat luar biasa, seolah tidak menginjak tanah dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah melewati Jie Thay Giam.

_"Kawanan pengusaha garam gelap ini memang juga terdiri dari jago-jago,"_ katanya di dalam hati. _"Sudah lama aku dengar, bahwa Hay See Pay (Partaii Pasir laut) di Kanglam yang jual beli garam gelap, mempunyai pengaruh yang sangat besar dan anggota yang berkepandaian tinggi. Akan tetapi, adalah sangat luar biasa, jika dua puluh lebih ahli silat beramai-ramai memikul garam."_

Jie Thay Giam adalah seorang yang gemar menyelidiki hal-hal aneh. Di waktu biasa, ia tentu akan mencari tahu kejadian yang luar biasa itu. Tapi Sekarang, mengingat hari ulang tahun gurunya, ia sungkan membuang tempo dan sambil mengempos, ia lalu menyusul dan melewati pemikul-pemikul garam itu, yang jadi heran melihat tindakan Jie Thay Clam yang begitu enteng. Lewat magrib Jie Thay Giam tiba di sebuah kota kecil dan dari keterangan seorang penduduk, ia mengetahui, bahwa kota itu adalah Am tong tin dalam wilayah Cie yauw koan. Dari situ, sesudah menyeberang sungai Cian tong kang ia akan tiba di Lim an dan dengan membelok kejurusan barat laut, sesudan melewati propinsi Kang say dan Ouw lam, barulah ia tiba di Boe Tong.

Malam itu, karena tak ada perahu untuk menyeberang sungai, ia terpaksa menginap di sebelah rumah penginapan kecil di Am tong tin. Sesudah makan malam, baru saja mencuci kaki untuk naik keranjang, tiba-tiba ia dengar suara ribut-ribut dari sejumlah orang yang mau menumpang nginap. Mendengar lidah Ciat kang timar dan suara yang nyaring luar biasa, ia melongok keluar dan ternyata, bahwa orang-orang itu bukan lain daripada kawan pemikul garam yang ia bertemu tadi. Menurut kebiasaan, orang-orang dari perdagangan garam gelap adalah kaum kasar yang suka sekali minum arak dan makan minum seperti setan kelaparan.

Tapi berbeda dengan yang lain, mereka hanya minta disediakan nasi, sayur-sayur dan tauw hu. Sesudah bersantap, tanpa minum setetes arak, mereka lalu pergi tidur. Jie Thay Ciam sendiri lantas saja bersamadhi dan melatih Lwee Kang untuk beberapa lama sesudah itu, ia segera merebahkan badan di atas pembaringan. Kira-kira tengah malam, di kamar sebelah sekonyong-konyong terdengar suara keresekan. Pada waktu itu, Jie Thay Giam sudah menyelami ilnu silat Boe Tong Pay dan ia sudah mencapai tingkatan yang sangat tinggi, sehingga, biarpun sedang pulas nyenyak, suara keresekan itu sudah cukup untuk menyadarkannya.

Tiba-tiba ia dengar suara orang berbisik.

"Perlahan-lahan. Jangan mengageti tamu di kamar sebelah supaya tidak menimbulkan banyak urusan."

Pintu kamar dibuka perlahan-lahan dan dua puluh orang lebih itu lantas keluar ke dalam pekarangan penginepan. Jie Thay Giam mengitip di jendela. Sambil memikul pikulan, mereka semua keluar dengan melompati tembok, walaupun tembok itu tidak tinggi, tapi bahwa mareka bisa melompatinya sambil memikul barang yang begitu berat, merupakan bukti, bahwa kepandaian mereka tak boleh di pandang enteng.

_"Ilmu Silat mereka belum bisa menandingi aku, tapi dua puluh orang lebih yang rata-rata memiliki kepandaian tinggi, bukan kejadian yang sering ditemui,"_ kata Jia Thay Giam di dalam hati. Untuk beberapa saat ia berdiri bengong dengan perasaan sangsi. Kata-kata orang itu, _"jangan mengageti tamu di kamar sebelah supaya tidak menimbalkan banyak urusan?"_ sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

Jika ia tidak dengar perkataan itu, biarpun terbiasa, ia tentu sungkan memperdulikan urusan orang. Tapi kata-kata itu sudah lantas membangunkan rasa kesatriannya.

_"Kejahatan apa yang mau dilakukan mereka tanyanya,"_ di dalam hati. _"Sesudah berpapasan denganku, tak bisa tidak aku mesti mencampuri. Jika aku bisa menolong satu dua orang, meskipun tidak keburu hadir dalam peringatan hari ulang tahun In-soe, In-soe tentu tak akan gusari aku."_

Jie Tay Giam sudah memikir begitu, olah karena setiap kali menerima murid baru, paling dulu Thio Sam Hong menasehati, bahwa sesudah berhasil dalam mempelajari ilmu silat, si murid harus mengutamakan sifat-sifat kesatria dan selalu bersedia menolong sesama manusia yang memerlukan pertolongan. Itulah sebabnya mengapa nama Boe Tong Cit Hiap tersohor bukan main. Mereka tersohor bukan saja sebab berkepandaian tinggi, tapi juga sebab sepak terjangnya sangat mulia. Demikianlah, pada saat itu, dengan mengingat nasehat gurunya, Jie Thay Giam segera menyoren golok dan membekal kantong senjata rahasia, akan kemudian melompat keluar dari jendela dan tembok. Begitu berada di luar rumah penginapan, ia dengar suara tindakan kaki kejurusan timur laut.

Buru-buru ia mengempos semangat dan mengejar dengan menggunakan ilmu mengentengkan badan. Malam itu malam tak berbintang, langit gelap gulita, ditutup awan awan tebal. Melihat tindakan orang-orang itu yang cepat liar biasa, seolah-olah mereka tidak merasakan tindihan pikulan yang sangat berat, Jie Thay Giam jadi semakin heran.

_"Penjual garam gelap berjalan di tengah malam buta adalah kejadian yang biasa saja,"_ pikirnya. _"Apa yang luar biasa adalah kepandaian orang-orang itu. Dengan memiliki ilmu silat yang begitu tinggi, kalau benar-benar mereka mau berbuat jahat, jangankan merampok rumah hartawan, sedangkan sekalipun menggarong gudang pemerintah, mereka masih dapat melakukan tanpa bisa dicegah oleh opas-opas atau tentara di kota ini. Mengapa mereka mau memikul garam di tengah malam buta untuk mendapatkan keuntungan yang sangat kecil? Tak bisa jadi. Dalam hal ini pasti terselip latar belakang yang luar biasa."_ Memikir begitu ia terus menguntit.

Berselang kurang lebih setengah jam, kawanan penjual garam gelap itu sudah melalui dua puluh li lebih. Sedikipun mereka tak merasa dibuntuti orang, karena ia berjalan dengan terburu-buru dan juga sebab yang menguntit mempunyai ilmu mengentengkan badan yang sangat tinggi. Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di jalanan yang berdampingan dengan pantai laut dimana gelombang demi gelombang menerjang ke tepi dengan mengeluarkan suara keras. Selagi enak berjalan, mendadak salah seorang yang rupanya jadi pemimpin rombongan mengeluarkan seruan perlahan dan semua kawannya segera menghentikan tindakan.

"Siapa?" bentak si pemimpin.

"Apa sahabat-sahabat dari Tiga Pinggir Air?" Balas tanya seorang yang berada di tempat gelap. "Benar, siapa tuan?" tanya pula si pemimpin.

Jie Thay Giam bingung.

_"Apa itu, sahabat sahabat dari Tiga Pinggir Air?"_ tanya di dalam hati.

Tapi di lain saat ia mandusin dan dapat menebak bahwa 'Tiga Pinggir Air' berarti 'Hay Seepay' terdapat huruf 'Air'.

"Aku menasehati supaya kamu jangan campur-campur urusan To Liong To," kata pula orang yang berada di tempat gelap. (To Liong To Golok membunuh naga).

Si pemimpin terkejut.

"Apa tuan juga datang urusan To Liong To?" tanyanya.

"Hu hu hu" orang itu tertawa dingin.

Dia tidak memberi jawaban. Mendengar suara tertawa itu, jantung Jie Thay Giam memukul keras. Suara itu aneh tak mungkin dilukiskan bagaimana anehnya dan begitu masuk ke dalam kuping, pikiran orang yang mendengarnya lantas kalang kabut, seakan-akan belasan ular bulu merayap di tulang punggung. Dengan perasaan sangat heran indap indap ia maju ke depan. Dengan matanya yang terlatih, segera juga ia melihat, bahwa di tengah jalan menghadang seorang lelaki yang tubuhnya kurus dan kecil. Karena gelap gulita, ia tak dapat melihat tegas muka orang itu. Apa yang dapat dilihatnya ialah orang itu mencekal sebatang tongkat, sedang pada pakaiannya terdapat titik titik sinar yang berkeredepan, sehingga ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa orang itu mengenakan jubah sulam.

"To Liong To adalah mustika partai kami," kata pula si pemimpin Hey see Pay. "Golok itu telah dicuri orang dan adalah sewajarnya saja jika kami berusaha untuk mendapatkannya kembali."

Si kurus lagi-lagi tertawa dingin dan tetap menghadang di tengah jalan. Mendadak, seorang yang berdiri di belakang si pemimpin, membentak dengan suara keras,

"Minggir! Dengan mencegat kami, kau hanya mencari mampus..."

Belum habis perkataannya, ia sudah mengeluarkan teriakan menyayat hati dan jatuh ke belakang. Semua kawannya terkesiap. Hampir berbareng, sinar berkeradepan di jubbah si kurus kering bergoyang-goyang beberapa kali dan dia menghilang dari pemandangan. Para anggota Hay See Pay kaget tercampur gusar, karena kawan ia yang baru jatuh sudah putus napasnya dan badannya meringkuk beberapa antaranya sudah melepaskan pikulan untuk mengejar si kurus. Tapi musuh itu yang gerakannya cepat bagaikan kilat sudah tak kelihatan banyang-banyangannya lagi. Jie Thay Giam heran bukan main.

_"Senjata rahasia apa yang digunakan oleh si jubah sulam?"_ tanyanya di dalam hati. _"Cara bagaimana ia dapat membinasakan orang dengan tangan dan badan tidak bergerak? Aku berdiri cukup dekat, tapi tak bisa lihat gerakan apapun juga."_

La terus bersembunyi di belakang batu besar, supaya tidak dilihat oleh orang-orang Hey see Pay yang sedang gusar.

"Biarlah kita tinggalkan jenazah Loo sie di tempat ini untuk sementara waktu," demikian terdengar lagi suara pemimpin. "Kita harus membereskan dulu urusan yang lebih penting. Sebentar, sesudah selesai urusan kita, baru kita merawat jenazah Loo sio. Kita pun harus nyelidiki siapa adanya musuh itu."

Semua kawannya mengiakan dan segera berlalu sambil memikul pikulan mereka. Sesudah mereka pergi jauh barulah Jie Thay Giam keluar dari tempat sembunyi dan mendekati jenazah. Orang itu mati dengan badan meringkuk seperti seekor udang dan dari tanda-tandanya kebinasaannya disebabkan racun yang sangat hebat. Sebab takut kena racun, ia tak berani menyentuh mayat itu.

Ia jadi sangsi dan sesudah berpikir beberapa saat, ia lalu mengempos semangat dan menyusul kawanan Hay soe Pay yang sudah pergi agak jauh. Sesudah melalui beberapa li si pemimpin rombongan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan seruan perlahan dan semua kawannya segera berpencaran dan mendekati sebuah gedung di sebelah timur laut dengan tindakan perlahan.

_"Apakah golok To Liong To berada dalam rumah itu?"_ tanya Jie Thay Giam dalam hati.

Di atas gedung besar itu terdapat sebuah lubang asap, darimana terus mengepul asap hitam yang dalam tempo lama berkumpul di tengah udara, tanpa mau buyar. Kawanan penjual garam gelap itu segera menaruh pikulan di tanah dan setiap orang lalu mengeluarkan sendok kayu yang digunakan untuk menyendok semacam benda dari dalam keranjang mereka. Benda itu lalu ditaburkan di seputar gedung. Melihat warna yang putih bagaikan salju, Jie Thay Giam merasa pasti, bahwa benda tu ialah semacam garam.

_"Apa yang disaksikan olehku pada malam ini sungguh luar biasa,"_ pikirnya. _"Jika diceritakan kepada In soe belum tentu ia mau percaya."_

Waktu menyebarkan garam itu, orang-orang Hay See Pay kelihatan sangat berhati-hati seperti juga kuatir benda itu menyentuh badan mereka. Sebagai seorang yang sudah kawakan dalam dunia Kang Ouw, Jie Thay Giam lantas saja mengerti bahwa garam itu mengandung racun hebat untuk mencelakakan penghuni gedung itu. Jiwa kesatrianya lantas saja terbangun.

_"Siapa salah, siapa benar, aku tak tahu,"_ pikirnya. _"Tapi perbuatan orang Hay soe Pay terlalu rendah. Biar bagaimanapun juga, aku harus memberitahukan penghuni rumah itu, supaya dia jangan sampai celaka dalam tangan manusia-manusia rendah,"_

Melihat orang-orang itu belum menyebar kan garam di bagian belakang rumah, buru-buru ia mengmbil jalan mutar ke belakang gedung dan lain melompat masuk ke dalam tembok pekarangan. Dalam pekarangan yang sangat luas berdiri lima buah bangunan dengan tiga puluh atau empat puluh kamar dan apa yang mengherankan, seluruh gedung itu gelap gulita, tidak terlihat sinar lampu atau lilin.

_"Di rumah tengah, dari mana mengepul asap hitam, pasti ada manusianya,"_ pikir Jie Thay Giam.

Karena kuatir penghuni runah menganggapnya sebagai musuh, ia lalu mengambil sebatang cabang kering, menyalakan api dan lalu menyulutnya. Sambil mengangkat obor itu tinggi-tinggi ia berkata,

"Murid Boe Tong Pay. Jie Thay Giam, datang berkunjung untuk memberitahukan satu rahasia. Aku tidak mengandung maksud kurang baik, harap kalian jangan curiga,"

Walau perlahan suaranya tajam dan jauh, sehingga menurut perhitungan, setiap perkataannya bisa didengar oleh penghuni dalam lima rumah itu. Tapi sesudah mengulangi perkataannya dua kali, ia masih juga belum mendapat jawaban. Jie Thay Giam adalah seorang pendekar dari sebuah partai kenamaan dan tentu saja nyalinya labih besar dari manusia biasa. Biarpun gedung itu menyeramkan, ia sungkan memperlihatkan kelemahan. Tanpa menghunus golok dan dengan hanya mengempos semangat supaya panca indranya jadi lebih tajam, ia segera bertindak masuk ke dalam rumah yang mangeluarkan asap hitam.

Setelah melewati sebuah cim chee, ia tiba di ruangan belakang. Mendadak ia berdiri terpaku, sebab di pinggir ruang itu menggeletak dua mayat, yang satu mengenakan pakaian too jin (Imam), sedang yang lain memakai pakaian petani. Usia kedua orang itu sudah lanjut dan mukanya menyeramkan, seperti juga kesakitan hebat sebelum menghembuskan napas yang penghabisan. Tapi di badan mereka sedikitpun tidak terlihat tanda-tanda luka barang tajam. Jie Thay Giam berjalan terus untuk menyelidiki keadaan rumah itu.

Ia mendapat kenyataan bahwa setiap pintu terbuka lebar tapi semua kamar gelap gulita, sehingga ia tak bisa lihat apa yang terdapat dalam kamar-kamar itu. Kecuali obor yang dibawanya, tidak terdapat lain penerangan seluruh rumah yang luas itu. Meskipun bernyali besar, mau tak mau hatinya berdebar juga. Dari situ, ia terus pergi ke ruangan samping, dimana ia melihat pemandangan yang lebih hebat lagi. Dalam ruangan itu, menggeletak mayat dua puluh orang lebih dengan senjata-senjata mereka. Dilihat dari muka mayat-mayat itu, sebagian sudah mati lama juga sebagaian lagi baru saja mati.

_"Dari senjatanya, di antara mereka terdapat orang-orang pandai."_ katanya di dalam hati. _"Senjata untuk menotok jalan darah, roda Ngo-heng-loen, Poan-koan pit dan sebagainya. Jika orang-orang itu tidak mahir dalam ilmu menotok jalan darah, mereka tentu tidak menggunakan senjata itu. Mengapa mereka mati di sini? Mengapa?"_

Semula ia masuk gedung itu dengan sikap sembarangan. Tapi sekarang sesudah melihat mayatnya begitu banyak jago-jago, ia lantas saja berhati-hati.

"Murid Boe Tong Pay Jie Thay Giam minta bertemu dengan Cianpwee untuk melaporkan suatu urusan," teriaknya kembali.

Jawaban tetap tidak ada, tapi di ruangan tengah terdengar suara orang meniup api dan suara merontoknya perapian. Dengan tindakan hati-hati, ia lalu menghampiri suara itu dan sesudah melewati tembok dan sekosol, tibalah ia di ruangan tengah. Ia terkejut sebab merasakan menyambarnya hawa yang sangat panas. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah dapur besar yang terbuat dari batu dan api di dalam dapur itu menjilat-jilat ke atas. Di seputar dapur berdiri tiga orang yang sedang meniup dengan menggunakan tenaga Lwee Kang, sedang di atas dapur menggeletak melintang sedatang pedang yang panjangnya kira-kira empat kaki. Sebab panasnya, dari merah sinar api berubah hijau dan dari hijau berubah merah, tapi sinar golok tersebut masih tetap berkeredepan dan sedikitpun tidak melumer atau rusak karena panas api.

Ketiga orang rata-rata berusia kurang lebih enam puluh tahun dan mereka semua mengenakan jubah hijau. Muka mereka penuh debu dan jubah mereka banyak berlubang akibat peletikan api, di atas kepala mereka mengepul uap putih dan saraya mengempos semangat, perlahan-lahan mereka meniup api. Setiap kali ditiup, api itu menjilat ke atas kira-kira lima kaki tingginya dan menggulung golok yang berkeredepan itu. Jie Thay Giam mengerti, bahwa ketiga orang tua itu memiliki tenaga dalam yang sangat tinggi. Dengan berdiri di tempat yang berapa tombak jauhnya dari perapian itu, ia sudah merasakan hebatnya hawa panas, sehingga dapatlah dibayangkan panasnya hawa yang menyambar ketiga kakek itu, yang berdiri di pinggir dapur. Tapi aneh sungguh, biarpun digulung api yang bersinar hijau, golok itu masih tetap utuh dan Warnanya tidak berubah sama sekali. Mendadak di atas genteng terdengar suara menyeramkan,

"Berhenti! Marah golok mustika itu adalah kedosaan besar."

Jantung Je Thay Giam memukul keras, karena ia mengenali, bahwa suara itu adalah suara si jubah sulam. Tapi ketiga kakek itu tidak menghiraukannya dan malahan meniup semakin hebat. Mendadak hampir berbareng dengan terdengarnya suara tertawa dingin, satu bayangan yang bersinar emas berkelebatan dan bagaikan jatuhnya selembar daun, si jubah sulam sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dengan bantuan sinar api, Jie Thay Giam bisa lihat tegas romannya orang itu, yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda yang baru berusia kurang lebih dua puluh tahun, dengan muka yang tampan, tapi pucat dan bersorot hijau. Sulaman benang emas di jubahnya yang sangat indah dan mewah, merupakan gambar-gambar harimau, singa bunga-bunga. Dengan sikap tenang dan tanpa membawa senjata, ia berkata dengan suara dingin,

"Tiang pek sam khim, mengapa kau akan merusakkan senjata mustika itu?"

Seraya berkata, begitu ia maju setindak. Si kakek yang berdiri di sebelah barat mendadak mementang lima jari tangannya yang, terus menyambar ke muka orang. Si jubah sulam mengempas dan maju lagi setindak. Kakek yang berdiri di sebelah timur dengan cepat meagambil satu martil yang terletak di pinggir dapur dan lalu menghantam kepala orang. Tapi gerakan pemuda itu gesit luar biasa. Dengan sekali miringkan badan, ia kermbali bisa meloloskan diri dari serangan kedua Martil itu menghantam tempat kosong dan jatuh di lantai dengan muncratnya letupan api. Ternyata batu lantai bukan biasa, tapi batu gunung yang sangat keras. Si kakek yang di sebelah barat lantas saja bantu menyerang dengan kedua tangan yang jari-jarinya dipentang seperti cakar ayam. Ia menyerang secara nekat-nekatan dengan pukulan-pukulan yang membinasakan, sehingga Jie Thay Giam jadi merasa sangat heran,

_"Sakit hati apa yang didendam orang-orang ini, sehingga mereka berkelahi dengan menggunakan pukulan-pukulan yang kejam itu?"_ tanyanya di dalam hati.

Tapi kepandaian si jubah sulam benar-benar luar biasa. Walaupun diserang oleh kedua kakek itu, ia masih bersenyum-senyum dan melayani dengan sikap acuh tak acuh. Sesudah bertempur beberapa jurus, si kakek yang bersenjata martil membentak,

"Siapa tuan? Biar mau golok mustika, tuan harus lebih dulu memberitahukan she dan namamu,"


	4. Jilid 4

YI TIAN TO LONG JI

Chin Yung dan Jin Yong

Jilid 3

Ia kaget tercampur penasaran. Ia merasa pasti, bahwa kedua tahang besi yang sangat berat itu, tak akan bisa menangkis ceceran pedang jika ia menyerang dengan menggunakan kecepatan. Memikir begitu, ia lantas saja berseru,

"Toahweeshio, kali ini kau hati-hati."

Pedangnya menggetar dan seperti kilat, ia mengirim enam belas tikaman berantai. "Tang-tang-tang!" enambelas kali Cap-lak chioe Soen loei kiam (Pedang geledek enam belas kali menikam) menikam di tahang besi! Melihat gerak-gerik Kak Wan yang sangat repot dan bingung waktu diserang, semua orang percaya, bahwa memang sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti ilmu silat. Pada waktu Ho Ciok Too baru mulai menyerang, semua orang sangat berkuatir.

"Ho Kie-sie, jangan berlaku kejam!" teriak Boe Sek dan Boe siang hampir berbareng,

"Ho Toako, jangan turuskan tangan jahat!" seru Kwee Siang.

Tapi heran sungguh, dalam caranya yang sangat luar biasa dan tidak sesuai dengan ilmu silat, Kak Wan mengangkat kedua tahang besi itu pergi datang dan semua tikaran itu mampir ditahang air. Sedang semua orang bisa melihat bahwa si pendeta sebenaraya tak mengerti ilmu silat, Ho Ciok Tao seadiri, yang serangan-serangannya digagalkan hingga ia jadi sangat mendongkol, sedikitpun tidak merasa, bahwa lawannya menangkis tikaman-tikamannya dengan gerakan wajar yang telah dapat berkat latihan Lwee Kang yang sangat tinggi. Maka itu, sesudah Cap-lak chioe Soen-loei-kiam, gagal, sambil membentak keras, ia menikam kempungan Kak Wan,

"Celaka!" seru si pendeta yang dalam repotnya merangkap kedua tangan yang mencekal tahang.

Berbareng dengan terdengarnya suara nyaring akibat beradunya besi, pedang Ho-Ciok Too tergencet di antara kedua tahang itu. Buru-buru ia mengerahkan tenaga dalam dan coba membetot senjatanya, tapi sedikitpun tidak bergeming. Cepat bagaikan kilat, tangan kirinya menghantam muka lawan. Semua orang terkesiap. Kak Wan yang sedang mencekal tahang besi itu, tak bisa menangkis lagi. Pada detik yang sangat berbahaya mendadak Thio Koen Po melompat dan menghantam pundak Ho Ciok Too dengan pukulan Soe thong Pat ta yang didapat dari Yo Ko. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Lwee Kang Kak Wan sudah mengalir masuk ke dalam tahang dan tiba-tiba saja sepasang 'arus' air menyembur dari kedua tahang itu dan menyambar muka Ho Ciok Too, sehingga pukulannya kebentrok dengan air yang menyemprot dan ke dua duanya basah kuyup. Oleh karena tangan kanannya mencekal pedang yang di gencet tahang air dan tangan kiri menyambut sambaran air, maka ia tidak bisa menangkis lagi pukulan Thio Koen Po. "Bak!", pukulan itu mengenakan tepat di pundaknya.

Sekali lagi semua orang terkejut, sebab Thio Koen Po yaug masih seperti bocah, ternyata memiliki Lwee Kang yang cukup tinggi, sehingga badan Ho Ciok Too bergoyang-goyang dan terhuyung ke belakang beberapa tindak.

"O mi-to-hoed!" teriak Kak Wan. "Ho Kie soe, ampuni Loo ceng! Tikaman-tikamanmu menenakuti sangat."

Sehabis berkata begitu, ia menyusut air dan keringat yang membasahi mukanya dan lalu minggir ke samping. Sekarang Ho Ciok Too naik darahnya.

"Aku dengar dalam kuil Siauw Lim Sie berkumpul banyak sekali orang pandai dan ternyata memang benar begitu," katanya dengan suara mendongkol. "Malahan seorang bocah cilik memiliki kepandaian yang sangat tinggi. Bocah! Mari kita main-main. Jika kau bisa melayani aku dalam sepuluh jurus, Ho Ciok Too tidak akan datang lagi ke wilayah Tiong Goan untuk selama-lamanya."

Boe Sek, Boe siang dan yang lain-lain tahu bahwa Thio Koen Po adalah kacung Cong kengkok dan sebegitu jauh belum pernah belajar silat. Entah bagaimana secara kebetulan, ia berhasil memukul orang she Ho itu. Mereka yakin, bahwa jika bertempur sungguh-sungguh, dalam sejurus saja bocah itu bisa binasa dalam tangan lawannya.

"Ho Kie soe salah," kata Boo siang. "Kau bergelar Koein loen Samseng dan ilmu silatmu telah menggetarkan seluruh jagat. Bagaimana kau boleh bertempur dengan satu kacung tukang masak air dan menyapu lantai? Jika kau tidak kau main-main sepuluh jurus."

Ho Ciok Too menggelengkan kepala.

"Tak bisa," katanya. "Hinaan pukulan itu, bagaimana bisa disudahi saja. Bocah! Sambutlah!"

Hampir berbareng dengan bentakannya, tangannya menyambar ke dada Thio Koen Po. Jarak antara dia sangat dekat, sehingga biarpun Boe Sek dan Boe siang ingin menolong, sudah tidak keburu lagi. Semua orang menduga, bocah itu akan segera terluka berat. Diserang dengan pukulan hebat itu, kedua kaki Thio Koen Po tidak bergerak. Ia hanya menggeser ujung kakinya ke kanan dan badannya lantas saja turut berputar ke kanan. Dalam gerakan itu, ia sudah berhasil mengempos pukulan lawan. Hampir berbaring, dengan tinju kiri melindungi pinggang, telapak tangan kanannya menyambar. Itulah pukulan Yoe co an hoa chioe (Pukulan menembus bunga) salah satu pukulan pokok dari ilmu silat Siauw Lim Pay. Apa yang luar biasa, yalah, waktu memukul tubuhnya kokoh teguh bagaikan gunung, sedang pukulannya dahsyat seperti gelombang sungai Tiang kang.

Semua orang kaget bukan main, karena pukulan itu bukan pukulan seorang pemuda yang masih hijau, tapi pukulan seorang tokoh kenamaan dari Rimba Persilatan. Sesudah pundaknya terpukul, Ho Ciok Too tahu, bahwa tenaga dalam pemuda itu banyak lebih kuat dari pada Phoa Thian Keng dan kedua saudara seperguruannya. Tapi ia yakin, bahwa dalam sepuluh jurus, ia akan dapat merobohkannya. Melihat sambaran Yoe coan hoa chioe yang sangat hebat itu, tanpa merasa ia memuji.

"Bocah! Lihay benar pukulanmu!"

Jantung Boe siang berdebar-debar. Ia melirik Boe Sek dan berkata seraya bersenyum,

"Boe Sek Soetee, aku memberi selamat, bahwa dengan diam-diam kau sudah mendapat murid yang begitu berbakat!"

Boe Sek menggelengkan kepala dan berkata dengan suara perlahan.

"Bukan..."

Sementara itu, dengan beruntun Thio Koen Po sudah mengirim empat serangan berantai yaitu Auw po lat kiong (Menggeser kaki manarik busur), Tan hong tauw yang (Burung hong menghadap matahari), Sioe teek kiat chiang (Di bawah tangan baju memotong tangan) dan Jie long tan jan (Jie long memikul gunung).

Setiap pukulan di sertai dengan Lwee Kang yang sangat tinggi, sehingga semua pendeta jadi kagum bukan main. Thian beng, Boe Sek, Boe siang dan Cit loo dari Sim sian tong saling mengawasi dengan hati berdebar-debar.

"Pukulan-pukulannya yang sangat bagus dan cepat, masih dapat dimengerti," kata Boe siang. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Lwee Kangnya yang begitu hebat?"

Sesaat itu dengan paras muka kemerah-merahan Ho Ciok Too mengirim pukulan yang keenam.

_"Sedang seorang bocah saja aku sudah tak mampu jatuhkan, bagaimana aku berani datang di perguruan silat di tempatnya Siauw Lim Sie dan mengirim surat tantangan."_ pikirnya. _"Bukankah perbuatanku itu hanya jadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang gagah di kolong langit?"_

Sambil memikir begitu, ia memutar badan dan lalu menyerang dengan pukulan Thian san soat piauw (Salju melayang-layang di gunung Thiansan), dalam sekejap seluruh badan Thio Koen po sudah dikurang dengan pukulan-pukulan yang menyambar-nyambar bagaikan turunnya salju.

Kecuali Yo Ko yang pernah memberi petunjuk kepadanya di puncak Hwa san, Koen Po belum pernah menerima pelajaran dari lain guru, oleh karena itu, ia jadi kaget bukan main ketika melihat serangan-serangan yang sehebat itu. Pada detik yang sangat berbahaya, dalam bingungnya ia memutar pinggang ke kiri, mengangkat kedua tangannya sampai melewati dagu dan telapakan tangan kiri berhadapan dengan telapak tangan kanan. Itulah pukulan Song coan chioe (Pukulan sepasang lingkaran) dari Siauw Limpay, serupa pukulan yang teguh kokoh bagaikan gunung jika disertai dengan tenaga Lwee Kang yang kuat dan dapat memunahkan segala rupa serangan.

Maka itulah semua serangan Ho Ciok Too, tak perduli dari mana datangnya, dapat ditangkis dengan Song coan chioe. Sampai di situ, kegirangan pihak Siauw Lim Sie tak dapat ditekan lagi. Dengan serentak murid-murid Tat mo tong bersorak sorai. Sedang sorakan masih belum mereda, sambil membentak keras, Ho Ciok Too meninju dada lawannya, pukulan itu adalah pukulan biasa saja, tapi disertai dengan tenaga dalam yang sangat dahsyat. Buru-buru Koen Po menolak dengan kedua telapakan tangannya dalam pianhoa citseng. "Buk!" telapakan tangan dan tinju beradu keras. Badau Ho Ciok Too bergoyang-goyang sedang Thio Koen Po terhuyung ke belakang beberapa tindak.

"Huh!" demikian terdengar suara Ho Ciok Too yang tanpa tenaga dalam mengubah gerakannya lalu maju setindak dan sekali lagi mengirim tinju deugan sepenuh tenaga. Thio Koen Po yang ilmu silatnya saugat terbatas, kembali menangkis dengan Pian hoa cit seng yaitu mendorong dengan kedua telapakan tangaunya. "Buk!", tubuh Koen Po sempoyongan lima tindak kebelakaug, sedang badan Ho Ciok Too terhuyung ke depan,

"Tinggal satu pukulan lagi!" bentaknya dengau paras muka pucat. "Sambutlah dengan seantero tenagamu!"

Ia maju dua tindak, memasang kuda-kuda dan mengirim pukulan dengan gerakan perlahan. Sesaat itu, ratusan pendeta Siauw Lim Sie mengawasi sambil menahan napas. Semua orang yakin, bahwa dengan pukulan itu, Ho Ciok Too mempertaruh nama besarnya dan bahwa ia tentu menggunakan seantero tenaga Lwee Kang yang dimilikinya. Untuk ketiga kalinya, Koen Po menyambut dengan Pian hoa cit seng. Sekali ini, beradunya tinju dan telapak tangan tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun juga. Kedua lawan dengan berbareng mengempos semangat mengarahkan seluruh Lwee Kang mereka.

Mengenai ilmu silat, Ho Ciok Too lebih unggul ratusan kali lipat daripada Thio Koen Po tapi dalam tenaga Lwee Kang, ia masih belum bisa mengatasi pemuda itu. Semua orang tak pernah mimpi, bahwa secara kebetulan Koen Po memperoleh pelajaran dari Kioe yang Cin ken keng dan memiliki tenaga dalam yang sudah mencapai tingkat tinggi. Sama juga mereka bertahan sambil memusat seantero tenaga dalam di tangan mereka. Sekonyong-konyong, berbareng dengan keluarnya suara "huh", Ho Ciok Too mundur setindak karena ia merasa darahnya meluap ke atas, Sebisa-bisa ia masih mau coba mempertahankan diri, tapi mendadak matanya gelap dan ia lantas memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Walau tidak tahu apa artinya memuntahkan itu tak tabu, bahwa lawannya sudah terluka berat Thio Kaen Po kaget bukan main.

"Celaka!" teriaknya sambil memburu untuk memapah lawan.

Ho Ciok Too mengebas tangannya dan seraya tertawa getir, ia berkata,

"Ho Ciok Too! Ho Ciok Too! Kau benar-benar orang edan!" berpaling ke arah Thian beng Siansoe dan menyoja sampai ketanah. "Ilmu silat Siauw Lim Sie sudah kesohor ribuan tahun dan benar saja nama itu bukan nama kosong," katanya. "Hari ini aku bisa membuka kedua mataku lebih lebar."

Sehabis berkata begitu, ia memutar badan dan dengan sekali menotol tanah dengan ujung kakinya, tubuhnya melesat beberapa tombak jauhnya. Ia berhenti sebentar dan menengok ke arah Kak Wan.

"Kak Wan Taysoe," katanya. "Orang itu mengatakan, bahwa kitab suci berada di dalam minyak. Ia minta aku menyampaikan perkataannya kepadamu."

Di lain saat dengan menotol tanah beberapa kali dengan ujung kakinya, ia sudah berada di luar dari rentetan pohon-pohon pek yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan. Semua pendeta merasa kagum bukan main, karena sesudah terluka berat ia masih bisa bergerak begitu cepat. Kepandaian dan keuletan itu sesungguhnya jarang terdapat dalam Rimba Persilatan. Sesudah musuh berlalu, semua pendeta segera mengawasi Thian beng untuk mendengar perintah lebih jauh. Tiba-tiba seorang pendeta tua yang bertubuh kurus dari Cit loo Sim sian tong berkata dengan suara nyaring dan menyeramkan.

"Siapa yang sudah turunkan ilmu silat kepada murid itu?"

Semua orang bergidik mendengar suara itu yang menyerupai bunyinya seekor burung malam. Thian bong, Boe Sek dan Boe siang yang juga ingin mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut, dengan serentak mengawasi Kak Wan dan Thio Po. Tapi guru dan murid itu tidak lantas menjawab. Mereka berdiri bengong dengan mulut ternganga.

"Kak Wan memiliki Lwee Kang yang sangat tinggi, tapi bisa dilihat nyata, bahwa ia belum pernah belajar ilmu silat," kata Thian beng. "Apa yang mengherankan adalah ilmu silat Siauw Lim dari anak itu. Siapakah yang sudah mengajarkannya?"

Semua murid Tat mo tong dan Lo han tong menunggu jawaban dengan hati berdebar-debar. Semua orang menganggap bahwa bocah itu yang sudah merobohkan musuh sedemikian tangguh, pasti bakal mendapat hadiah besar, sadang gurunya pun akan mendapat pujian tinggi. Melihat Thio Koen Po tidak mejawab pertanyaannya, alis si pendeta tua mendadak berdiri dan pada paras mukanya terdapat sinar Pembunuhan.

"Hei! Aku tanya kau. Siapa yang mengajar Lohan koen kepadamu?" tanyanya pula dengan suara keras.

Thio Koen Po segera merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sepasang Tiat lo han (Lo han besi) yang diberikan kepadanya oleh Kwee Siang. "Teecoe (Murid) belajar dari kedua Tiat lo han ini," jawabnya.

"Dengan sebenar-benarnya Tee coe belum pernah mendapat pelajaran ilmu silat dari siapa juga pun."

Si pendeta tua maju setindak dan berkata pula dengan suara perlahan.

"Kau bicaralah setulus-tulusnya. Siapa yang sudah turunkan ilmu silat kepadamu?"

Walaupun diucapkan seperti berbisik, suara itu yang disertai Lwee Kang yang tinggi, dapat nyata oleh semua orang. Thio Koen Po merasa sangat kecewa, tapi karena tidak merasa bersalah, maka biarpun melihat paras muka si pendeta tua yang menyeramkan, sedikitpun ia tidak merasa keder.

"Tidak, dalam kuil ini, belum pernah ada seorang pun yang mengajar ilmu silat kepada Teecoe." katanya dengan suara nyaring. "Teecoe selalu berdiam di Keng kok, menyapu lantai, masak air dan melayani Kak Wan Soehoe. Beberapa pukulan Lo han-koen itu telah dipelajari oleh Tee-coe sendiri dan jika ada gerak-gerik yang kurang benar, Teecoe memohon Loo soehoe sudi memberi petunjuk."

Si pendeta tua mengeluarkan suara di hidung dan kedua mata yang berapi-api, ia menatap wajah Thio Koeh Po. Lama sekali ia mengawasi muka pemuda itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Kak Wan tahu, bahwa pendeta Sim sian-tong itu mempunyai kedudukan sangat tinggi dalam Siauw Lim Sie dan ia adalah Soesiok (Paman guru) dari Thian beng Siausoe. Melihat sikap si tua tehadap muridnya, ia merasa sungguh tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba waktu kedua matanya kebentrok dengan mata pendeta tua yang penuh dengan sorot kebencian, dalam otaknya berkelebat suatu keingatan. Ia ingat bahwa dua puluh tahun lebih berselang, secara ke betulan dalam Cong kek kok ia mandapatkan sejilid buku tipis dengan tulisan tangan, yang mencatat suatu peristiwa besar dalam kuil Sauw lim-sie. Kejadiannya seperti berikut.

_Pada tujuh puluh tahun lebih yang lalu, Hong thio kuil Siauw Lim Sie adalah Kouw tin Siansoe, itu Soecouw atau kakek guru dari Thian beng Siansoe. Menurut adad, setiap tahun sekali ada hari perayaan Tiong-coe, di Tat mo tong diadakan ujian ilmu silat yang dikepalai oleh Hong thio, sioe coe dari Tat mo-tong dan Lo han-tong. Tujuan dari ujian itu adalah untuk melihat kemajuan para murid Siauw Limsie selama satu tahun. Di luar dugaan, waktu diadakan ujian pada tahun itu, telah terjadi suatu peristiwa yang sangat menyedihkan._

_Sesudah semua murid memperlihatkan kepandaiannya, pemimpin Tat mo tong, Kouw tie Siansoe, segera naik ke mimbar dan membincangkan kepandaian setiap murid. Selagi Kouw-tie enak bicara, tiba-tiba muncul seorang Tauw To, atau pendeta yang memiara rambut, yang lantas saja berteriak, _

_"Omongan Kouw tie Siansoe omongan kentut anjing! Dia sebenarnya tak tahu apa artinya ilmu silat dan berani mati, ia menduduki kursi Soei-co dari Tat mo-tong. Sungguh memalukan!" _

_Dengan kaget semua pendeta mengawas orang itu yang ternyata adalah Tauw To yang bekerja di dapur sebaai tukang menyalakan api. Pada sebelum guru mereka membuka mulut, murid-murid Tat mo-tong sudah balas mencaci dengan kegusaran yang meluap-luap._

_"Jangan banyak bacot kau!" teriak Si Tauw To "Gurunya kentut anjing, muridnya pun kentut anjing!" _

_Sehabis memaki, ia berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan sikap menantang. Sejumlah pendeta lantas saja maju untuk menghajar Tauw To itu, tapi satu demi satu, mereka dirobohkan secara mudah sekali. Apa yang lebih hebat lagi si Tauw To tidak berlaku sungkan-sungkan. Sembilan murid utama dari Tat mo tong telah dijatuhkan dengan luka berat atau patah kaki tangannya. Kouw tie Siansoe kaget tercampur gusar. Ia mendapat kenyataan bahwa ilmu silat Tauw To itu adalah ilmu Siauw Limpay, sehingga dia bukan seorang luar yang sengaja datang untuk mengacau. Sambil menahan amarah, Kouwtie menanya siapa gurunya._

_"Aku belajar sendiri, tak satu manusia pun yang mengajar aku," jawabnya._

_Apa latar belakang perbuatan Tauw To itu? Ternyata, selama baberapa tahun ia sering dianiaya olah pemilik bagian dapur yang beradat berangasan dan suka main pukul orang sebawahannya. Tiap kali ia muntah darah akibat pukulan pemilik dapur itu yang sering turun tangan tanpa mengenal kasihan. Dengan mendedam sakit hati yang sangat besar, diam-diam ia belajar silat. Ia mendapat kesempatan luas untuk mencuri pelajaran, karena hampir semua murid Siauw Lim si pandai ilmu silat jika seseorang bertekat untuk melakukan serupa pekerjaan lama atau cepat, ia pasti akan berhasil. Dibantu dengan kecerdasan otaknya yang melebihi manusia biasa, maka dalam tempo belasan tahun, ia sudah memiliki, kepandaian yang sangat tinggi. Tapi ia masih tetap menyembunyikan kepadaiannya itu dan terus bekerja sebagai tukang menyalakan api yang dengar kata Kalau dipukul oleh si pemilik dapur, ia sama sekali tidak melawan. Berkat Lwee Kangnya yang sangat kuat, ia sekarang tidak takut lagi segala pukulan. Dengan sabar ia berlatih terus. _

_Sesudah merasa, bahwa kepandaiannya berada di atas semua pendeta Siawlim sie, pada hari ujian silat, di hari Tiongcoe, barulah ia turun tangan. Sakit hati yang sadah didendam belasan tahun lamanya, menanam rasa benci terhadap semua pendeta Siauw Limsie, di dalam lubuk hatinya, maka itu ia sudah menyerang tanpa sungkan-sungkan lagi. Sesudah mengetahui sebab musabab kejadian itu, Koawti Siansoe tertawa dengan seraya berkata,_

_"Aku sungguh merasa kagum akan kegiatanmu itu."_

_Ia turun dari mimbar dan satu pertempuran hebat lantas saja terjadi. Pada masa itu, Kouwtie adalah orang yang berkepandaian paling tinggi di kuil Siauw Limsie. Mereka berdua segera serang menyerang dengan menggunakan ilmu-ilmu pukulan yang paling hebat dan dalam tempo cepat, mereka sudah bertempur kurang lebih 500 jurus. Semakin lama pertempuran semakin hebat, sehingga mencapai sesuatu titik yang sangat berbahaya. _

_Pada saat itu, karena mengingat jerih payahnya si Touw to untuk memiliki kepandaianya yang begitu tinggi, dalam hati Kouw tie muncul perasaan sayang dan kasihan. Maka itu, sambil mementang kedua tangannya, ia membentak._

_"Mundurlah!"_

_Tapi sungguh sayang, si Tauw To salah tampah maksud orang yang baik. Ia menduga, bahwa dengan mementang kedua tangannya, Kouw tie Siansoe ingin menyerang dengan Sin ciang Pat ta (Delapan pukulan Tangan Malaikat), salah satu ilmu terlihay dari Siauw Lim Sie. _

_Ia ingat, bahwa waktu berlatih dengan ilmu itu, seorang murid Tat mo tong pernah mematahkan satu balok kayu dengan pukulan kedua tangannya. Maka itu, ia tahu hebatnya Sin ciang Pat ta. Biar bagaimanapun juga, biar memiliki kepandaian tinggi tapi karena ia belajar dengan mencuri dan tidak mendapat petunjak guru yang pandai, maka ia masih belum bisa menyelami ilmu Siauw Lim Pay sampai di dasarnya._

_Ia sama sekali tak tahu, bahwa dengan mementang kedua tangannya, Kouw tie Siansoe sebenarnya mengeluarkan pukulan Hoen kay cian (Pukulan memecah dan membuka) untuk meminjam dan memindahkan tenaga, dengan tujuan menghentikan pertempuran begitu lekas kedua belah pihak melompat mundur. Ia menduga, bahwa Koauw tie ciaag (Pukulan pembelah hati), pukulan keenaam dari Sin ciang Pat ta. Dengan menduga begitu, ia berkata dalam hatinya,_

_"Tak begitu gampang kau ambil jiwaku!" la melompat dan memukul dengan kedua tangannya._

_Pukulan kedua tangan itu menyambar bagaikan gunung roboh. Dengan hati mencelos Kouw tie Siansoe buru-buru membalik tangannya untuk menangkis, tapi sudah tak keburu lagi Dengan satu suara "buk!", tulang lengan kiri dan empat tulang dadanya patah! Semua pendata kaget dan bingung dengan serentak mereka memburu untuk memberi pertolongan. Tapi Kouw tie yang sudah terluka berat, hanya tersengal-sengal napasnya dan tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi. Malam itu ia menutup mata. _

_Selagi seluruh Siauw Lim sie diliputi kedukaan basar, malam itu siauw-To diam-diam menyatroni dan membinasakan si pendeta pemilik dapur serta lima pendeta yang mepunyai ganjelan dengannya. Kejadian itu menerbitkan kegemparan dan kegusaran yang tiada taranya dalam sejarah Siauw Lim sie. Pendeta pimpinan lantas saja mengirim puluhan pendeta yang berkepandaian tinggi untuk membekuk Tauw To kejam itu, tapi sesudah mencari sana sini di seluruluh Kang-lam, dan Kang-pak (Daerah sebelah selatan dan utara Sungai Besar), usaha mereka tidak berhasil. Dan akibat dari peristiwa itu, dalam Siauw Lim Sie belakangan muncul gelombang yang merupakan perebutan kekuasaan dan saling salah menyalahi. Dalam gusarnya, pemimpin La han tong, Kouw hoei Sian soe, telah pergi di See ek dimana ia kemudian membentuk sebuah cabang Siauw Lim Pay. Phoa Thian Keng dan kedua saudara seperguruannya adalah murid-murid Kouw hoei Sian soe._

Demikian bunyi catetan dalam buku tipis itu, yang kebetulan dapat dibaca oleh Kak Wan. Sesudah itu, ilmu silat Siauw Lim Sie merosot banyak. Untuk mencegah terulangnya kejadian itu, para pemimpin lalu mengadakan peraturan, bahwa setiap murid Siauw Lim Sie hanya boleh belajar silat di bawah pimpinan guru dan bahwa siapa pun juga tidak boleh mencari belajar, orang yang melanggar diancam dengan hukuman sangat berat paling berat hukuman masih paling enteng diputuskan tulang dan uratnya, supaya dia orang bercacat. Selama puluhan tahun, peraturan itu dipertahankan dengan kerasnya dan tak pernah terjadi lagi peristiwa mencari belajar silat.

Sesudah lewat banyak tahun, perlahan-lahan orang-orang mulai melupakan kejadian hebat itu. Si pendeta tua anggota Sim sian tong itu, adalah salah seorang murid Kouw tie Sian soe. Selama puluhan tahun, ia tak pernah melupakan kebinasaan gurunya yang sangat menyedihkan. Maka itulah, begitu tahu Thio Koen Po memiliki ilmu silat tinggi tanpa mempunyai guru, kejadian yang sudah lampau kembali terbayang di depan matanya dan rasa sedih dan gusar meluap-luap dalam hatinya. Mengingat apa yang telah dibacanya, tanpa merasa Kak Wan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Loo hong thio!" teriaknya. "Ini... Koen Po..."

Belum habis perkataan itu, Boe siang Siansoe sudah membentak.

"Murid-murid Tat mo tong! Majulah! Bekuk dia!"

Hampir berbareng dengan perintah itu, delapan belas murid Tat mo tong segera melompat maju untuk mengurung Kak Wan dan muridnya. Karena mereka membuat lingkaran besar, Kwee Siang pun turut terkurung di dalamnya.

"Murid-murid Lo han tong! Mengapa kau belum mau maju?" seru si pendeta Sim sian tong.

Semua murid Lo ham tong segera bergerak serentak dan membuat tiga lingkaran lain di luar lingkaran murid-murid Tat mo tong, Thio Koen Po jadi bingung bukan main, Apakah dengan mengalahkan Ho Ciok Too, ia telah melanggar peraturan kuil!

"Soehoe!" teriaknya. "Aku... aku..."

Kurang lebih sepuluh tahun, Kak Wan telah hidup bersama-sama muridnya dan kecintaan mereka tiada bedanya seperti kecintaan antara ayah dan anak. Ia tahu, bahwa jika Koen Po sampai kena ditangkap, biarpun tidak mati, ia bakal jadi orang bercacad.

"Kalau tak mau turun tangan sekarang, mau tunggu sampai kapan lagi?" tiba-tiba terdengar bentakan Boe siang Sian soe.

Delapan belas murid Tat mo tong lantas saja mendesak dengan hebataya. Tanpa memikir lagi, Kak Wan memutar sepasang tahang besi yang bembuat sebuah lingkaran, disertai dengan tenaga Lwee Kangnya yang sangat dahsyat, sehingga semua pendeta-pendeta itu tidak bisa maju. Bagaikan senjatanya itu sepasang bandringan, kedua tahang besi itu terputar-putar dan untuk menyelamatkan diri, murid-murid Tat mo tong terpaksa melompat ke belakang. Sesudah semua penyerang terpukul mundur, tiba-tiba Kak Wan menyapu dengan kedua tahangnya dan Kwee Siang masuk ketahang kiri dan Koen Po masuk ketahang kanan.

Sesudah itu, bagaikan terbang, ia turun gunung dengan memikul kedua orang muda itu. Semakin lama suara berkerincingnya rantai jadi semakin jauh dan beberapa saat kemudian, tidak kedengaran lagi. Karena peraturan Siauw Lim Sie selalu dijalankan dengan keras. Maka, sesudah Sioe-co Tat mo-tong mangeluarkan perintah untuk menangkap Thio Koen Po, biarpun tahu tak bisa menyandak, semua murid Tat mo-tong lantas saja mengubar. Dalam pengejaran itu, terlihatlah siapa yang berkepandaian lebih rendah dan mengentengkan badannya masih agak cetek, lantas saja ketinggalan di belakang.

Sesudah siang terganti malam, hanya lima orang saja yang masih mengejar terus. Tiba-tiba jalanan terpecah jadi beberapa cagak. Mereka jadi bingung sebab tak tahu, jalanan mana yang diambil Kak Wan. Demikianlah, mau tak mau dengan masgul mereka kembali ke kuil untuk mendengar perintah jauh. Sesudah kabur seratus li lebih, barulah Kak Wan berani menghentikan tindakannya. Ternyata, ia sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah gunung yang sepi. Meskipun memiliki Lwee Kang yang sangat tinggi, tapi sesudah lari begitu lama dengan pikulan yang begitu berat, ia tidak bertenaga lagi. Kwee Siang dan Koen Po lanas saja melompat keluar dari tahang yang separuhnya masih penuh air. Mereka basah kuyup dan sesudah mangalami kekagetan hebat, paras maka mereka masih kelihatan pucat.

"Soehoe," kata Koen Po. "Kau mengaso dulu disini, aku mau pergi cari makanan."

Tapi dalam gunung yang sepi, dimana ia mancari makanan? Sesudah pergi beberapa jam, ia kembali dengan hanya membawa buah-buahan hutan. Sesudah menangsal perut mereka mengaso dengan menyender di batu-batu.

"Toahweeshio," kata Kwee Siang. "Para pendata Siauw Lim Sie kelihatannya aneh-aneh."

Kak Wan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengeluarkan suara "hemm."

"Benar-benar gila," kata pula si nona. "Dalam kuil itu tak seorangpun yang bisa melawan Koen Loen Sam seng Ho Ciok Too, yang hanya dapat dipukul mundur dengan mengandalkan tenaga kalian berdua. Tapi sebaliknya dari berterima kasih, mereka berbalik mau menangkap saudara Thio. Benar-benar gila! Mereka agaknya tak bisa membedakan yang mana hitam, yang mana putih."

Kak Wan menghela napas.

"Dalam hal ini kita tidak dapat menyalahkan Loo hong thie dan Boe siang soeheng" katanya. "Dalam Siauw Lim Sie terdapat sebuah peraturan..."

Ia tak bisa meneruskan perkataannya karena lantas batuk tak henti-hentinya.

"Toahweeshia, kau terlalu letih" kata Kwee Siang seraya memukul-mukul punggung si pendeta "Besok saja baru kau ceritakan." Kak Wan menghela napas,

"Benar aku terlalu capai." katanya.

Thio Koen Po segera mengumpulkan cabang kering dan membuat perapian untuk mengeringkan pakaian Kwee Siang dan pakaiannya sendiri. Sesudah itu mereka bertiga lalu tidur di bawah satu pohon besar. Di tengah malam si nona tersadar. Tiba-tiba ia medengar Kak Wan bicara seorang diri, seperti juga sedang menghafat kitab suci. Antara lain ia berkata,

"... Tenang dia merintangi kulit dan buluku, niatku sudah masuk ke tulang dia. Dan tangan saling bartahan. Hawa menembus. Yang di kiri berat, yang pikiran kosong, sedang yang di kanan sudah pergi. Yang kanan berat, yang kanan kosong, yang kiri sudah pergi... "

Sekarang Kwee Siang mendapat kepastian, bahwa apa yang dihafal si pendeta adalah kitab ilmu silat.

_"Toahweahsio tidak mengerti ilmu silat, tapi ia seorang kutu buku yang membaca dan menghafal segala apa yang dihadapinya,"_ katanya di dalam hati. _"Beberapa tahun berselang, dalam pertempuran pertama di puncak Hwa san. la telah memberitahukan, bahwa di samping kitab Leng keh keng, Tat mo Loo couw juga menulis sebuah kitab iImu silat yaag dinamakan Kioe yang Cin keng. Ia mengatakan bahwa pelajaran dalam kitab itu dapat menguatkan dan menyehatkan badan. Tapi sesudah berlatih menurut petunjuk-petunjuk kitab itu, tanpa marasa guru dan murid itu sudah memanjat tingkatan yang sangat tinggi dalam dunia persilatan. Hari itu, waktu diserang olah musuhnya Siauw Siang Coe, dengan sekali membalas saja, ia berhasil melukakan penyerangnya. Kepandaian yang setinggi itu belum tentu dimiliki Thia-thia atau Toakoko. Cara Thio Koen Po merobohkan Ho Ciok Too lebih-lebih mengagumkan. Apakah itu semua bukan berkat pelajaran Kioe yang Cin keng? Apakah yang barusan dijajalnya bukan Kioe yang Cin keng?"_

Mengingat begitu, perlahan-lahan supaya tidak mengagetkan si pendeta, ia bangun dan duduk. Ia memasang kuping terang-terang dan mengingat ingat apa yang di katakan Kak Wan,

_"Kalau benar apa yang dihafal Toa hwe shio adalah Cioe yang Cin keng, aku tentu tidak bisa menyelami artinya dalam tempo cepat,"_ pikirnya. _"Biarlah besok aka minta petunjuknya."_

Sesaat kemudian, Kak Wan berkata-kata pula,

"... Lebih dulu dengan menggunakan hati memerintahkan badan, mengikuti orang lain, tidak mengikuti kemauan sendiri. Belakangan badan bisa mengikuti kemauan hati. Menurut kemauan hati dengan tetap mengikuti orang. Mengikuti kemauan sendiri artinya mandek, mengikuti orang lain artinya hidup. Dengan mengikuti kemauan orang lain, kita bisa mengukur besar kecilnya tenaga orang itu, bisa mengenal panjang pendeknya lawan. Dengan adanya pengetahuan itu, bisa maju dan bisa mundur dengan leluasa."

Mendengar sampai di situ. Kwee Siang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

_"Tak benar, tak benar."_ katanya di dalam hati. "_Ayah dan ibu sering mengatakan, bahwa jika berhadapan dengan lawan kita harus lebih dulu mengusai lawan dan sangat sampai diri kita kita dikuasai lawan. Apa yang dikatakan Toa hweshio tak benar."_

Selagi si nona memikir perkataan Kak Wan, si pendeta sudah berkata lagi.

"Lawan tidak bergerak, kita tidak bergerak. Lawan bergerak sedikit, kita mendului. Tenaga seperti juga longgar, tapi tidak longgar, hampir dikeluarkan, tapi belum dikeluarkan. Tenaga putus, pikiran putus..."

Semakin mendengari Kwee Siang jadi semakin bingung. Semenjak kecil, ia telah dididik bahwa 'orang yang bergerak lebih dulu mengusai lawan, sedang yang terlambat gerakannya dikuasai lawan.' Dengan lain perkataan, pokok dasar ilmu silatnya ialah 'mendului lawan'. Tapi Kak Wan mengatakan, bahwa mengikuti kemauan sendiri artinya mandek, mengikuti kemauan orang lain artinya hidup. Dan itu semua adalah sangat bertentangan dengan apa yang telah dipelajarinya.

_"Jika aku berhadapan dengan musuh dan pada saat penting, aku mengikuti kemauan musuh-musuh mau ke timur aku ke timur musuh mau ke barat aku ke barat bukankah demikian, aku seolah-olah cari penggebak sendiri?"_ katanya di dalam hati.

Ilmu silat yang berpokok dasar. 'menguasai lawan dengan bergerak belakangan' baru dihargai orang pada jaman kerajaan Beng, pada jaman makmurnya partai Boe ciang Pay. Maka dapatlah di mengerti, bahwa di waktu itu buntut kerajaan Song perkataan Kak Wan membingungkan sangat hatinya Kwee Siang. Dengan adanya kesangsian itu, banyak perkataan si pendeta tidak dapat ditangkap Kwee Siang. Ketika melirik, ia lihat Thio Koen Po sedang bersila dan mendengari perkataan gurunya dengan sepenuh perhatian.

_"Biarlah, tak perduli ia benar atau salah, aku mendengari saja,"_ pikirnya. _"Dengan mataku sendiri, aku menyaksikan Toa hwashio melukakan Siauw Siang Coe dan mengusir Ho Ciok Too. Sebagai orang yang memiliki kepandaian begitu tinggi, apa yang dikatakannya tentu mempunyai alasan kuat."_

Memikir begitu, ia lantas saja memusatkan pikirannya dan mendengari setiap perkataan yang diucapkan si pendeta. Kak Wan menghafal terus dan kadang-kadang dalam kata-katanya terselip bagian-bagian dari kitab Leng-kakeng. Hal ini sudah terjadi karena Kioe Yang Cin ken sebenarnya ditulis di antara huruf-huruf kitab Leng-ka-keng, sehingga si pendeta, yang sifatnya agak tolol, dalam menghafal Kioe-yan Cin keng, sudah menyelipkan kata-kata dari kitab itu. Tentu saja Kwee Siang jadi makin bingung. Tapi berkat kecerdasan otaknya, ia berhasil juga menangkap sebagian dari apa yang didengarnya. Rembulan mendoyong ke barat dan makin lama suara si pendeta jadi makin perlahan.

"Teahweeshio" kata si nona dengan suara membujuk. "Kau sudah sangat capai, tidurlah lagi."

Tapi Kak Wan seperti juga tidak mendengarnya dan berkata pula dengan suara terlebih keras.

"...Tenaga dipinjam dari orang. Hawa dikeluarkan dari tulang punggung. Dari kedua pundak masuk di tulang punggung dan berkumpul di pinggang. Inilah hawa yang dari atas turun ke bawah dan dinamakan 'Hap' (Menutup). Kemudian, dari pinggang hawa itu naik ke tulang punggung dan dari tulang punggung meluas sampai di lengan dan bahu tangan. Inilah hawa yang naik dari bawah ke atas dan dinamakan 'Kay' (Membuka). 'Hap' berarti mengumpulkan, sedang 'Kay' berarti melepaskan. Siapa yang Paham akan artinya 'Hap' dan 'Kay' akan mengerti juga artinya Im Yang (Negatif dan positif)..."

Suaranya semakin perlahan dan akhirnya tidak terdengar lagi, seperti orang sudah pulas. Kwee Siang dan Thio Koen Po tidak berani mengganggu dan hanya mengingat apa yang barusan didengar. Tak lama kemudian, bintang-bintang mulia menghilang, rembulan menyilam ke barat dan sesudah cuaca berubah gelap untuk kira-kira semakanan nasi, di sebelah timur mulai kelihatan sinar terang. Kak Wan masih tetap bersila sambil meramkan kedua matanya, sedang badannya tidak bergerak dan pada bibirnya tersungging satu senyuman.

"Kwee Kauwnio, apa kau tidak lapar?" bisik Koen Po.

"Aku mau pergi sebentaran untuk cari bebuahan."

Ketika menengok, tiba-tiba ia lihat berkelebatnya satu bayangan manusia di belakang pohon dan samar-samar, orang itu seperti juga mengenakan jubah petapaan warna kuning. Ia tersiap dan membentak,

"Siapa?"

Seorang pendeta tua yang bertubuh jangkung muncul dari belakang pohon dan pendeta itu bukan lain daripada pemimpin Lo han tong, Boe Sek Siansoe. Kwee Siang kaget tercampur girang.

"Toahweeshio," tegurnya. "Mengapa kau terus membuntut? Apakah kau mau menangkap juga guru dan murid ini?"

"Biar bagaimana juga, loo ceng (Aku si pendeta tua) masih bisa melihat apa yang benar dan apa yang salah," jawabnya dengan paras muka sungguh-sungguh. "Aku bukan seorang yang tak tau peraturan. Sudah lama sekali loo ceng tiba disini dan jika mau turuh tangan, loo ceng tentu tidak menunggu sampai sekarang. Kak Wan soeteee, Boe siang Sian soe dan murid-murid Tat mo tong mengejar kejurusan timur. Lekas kalian lari ke sebelah barat."

Tapi pendeta itu terus bersila dan sedikit pun tidak bergerak. Koen Po mendekati seraya memanggil.

"Soe hoe, bangunlah! Lo han tong Sioe co ingin bicara denganmu."

Kak Wan bersila terus. Dengan jantung memukul keras, Koen Po menyentuh pipi gurunya yang dingin bagaikan es. Ternyata, Kak Wan sudah meniggalkan dunia yang fana ini. Si murid munubruk dan memeluk gurunya sambil mengeluarkan teriakan menyayat hati.

"Soehoe! Soehoe!" teriaknya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Boe Sek Siauseo merangkap kedua tangannya dan berkata dengan suara perlahan,

"Di langit tak ada awan, di tempat penjuru terang benderang angin membawa bau harum, seluruh gunung sunyi senyap. Hari ini bertemu dengan kegirangan besar. Bebas dari bahaya dan bebas pula dari segala penderitaan. Apa tak pantas untuk diberi selamat?"

Sehabis berdoa, orang beribadat itu segera berlalu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi. Bukan saja Koen Po tapi Kwee Siang pun mengucurkan tidak sedikit air mata. Sesuai dengan agama mereka jenazah semua pendata Siauw Lim Sie yang meninggal dunia diperabukan. Maka itu mereka lalu mengumpulkan kayu dan cabang-cabang kering dan kemudian membakar jenazah Kak Wan. Sesudah bares, Kwee Siang berkata dengan suara terharu.

"Saudara Thio, kurasa pendeta-pendeta Siauw Lim Sie akan terus berusaha untuk menangkap kau. Maka itu kau harus berlaku hati-hati. Di sini saja kita berpisahan dan di hari kemudian, kita tentu akan mendapat ke sempatan untuk bertemu lagi."

Air mata si pemuda itu mengalir turun kedua pipinya.

"Kwee Kouwnio." katanya dengan suara parau. "Kemana saja kau pergi, aku mau mengikut."

Mendengar jawaban itu, si nona merasa pilu bukan main dan ia berkata dengan suara gemetar.

"Aku adalah orang yang tengah menjelajah dunia dan aku sendiri pun tak tahu kemana akan bakal menuju." Ia berdiam sejenak dan lula berkata pula. "Saudara Thio berusia sangat muda dan tak punya pengalaman dalam dunia Kang Ouw, di samping itu pendata pendeta Siauw Lim Sie tentu bakal terus menerus manguber kau. Begini saja," Seraya berkata begitu, ia meloloskan gelang emas dari pergelangan tangannya dan lalu menyerahkannya kepada pemuda itu. "Bawahlah gelang ini ke kota Siang yang dan minta bertemu dengan ayah ibuku," katanya lagi. "Mereka pasti akan memperlakukan kau dengan baik. Begitu lantas kau sudah barada di bawah perlindungan kedua orang tuaku para pendata Siauw Lim sia pasti tak akan menyukarkan kau lagi." Dengan air mata berlinang-linang, Koen Pa menyambuti gelang mas itu. Sesaat kemudian Kwee Siang berkata pula dengan suara gerak. "Beritahukanlah kedua orang tuaku, bahwa aku tak kurang suatu apapun dan aku harap mereka tidak memikiri diriku. Ayahku paling suka dengan pemuda yang gagah dan sesudah bertemu dengan kau mungkin sekali ia akan mengambil kau sebagai murid. Adikku sederhana dan polos dan aku merasa pasti ia bisa bergaul rapat denganmu. Hanya Ciecieku yang agak sombong dan jika kalau ada orang yang punya salah sedikit saja, ia lalu menyemprotnya tanpa sungkan-sungkanlagi. Tapi asal kau bisa mengalah, kurasa tak bakal terjadi apa-apa yaag tidak diingini."

Sehabis berkata ia memutar badan dan terus berjalan pergi. Dapat dibayangkan bagaimana besar kedukaan Thio Koen Po pada waktu itu. Dengan berlalunya Kwee Siang ia betul merasa, bahwa ia hidup sebatang kara dalam dunia yang leba. Lama, lama sekali ia berdiri bengong di depan tumpukan sisa kayu dan abu bekas membakar guranya. Sesudah kenyang memeras air mata, perlahan-lahan, dengan hati seperti diris-iris, ia berjalan pergi. Tapi baru saja belasan tombak, ia kembali lagi dan lalu mengambil pukulan serta sepasang tahang besi, peninggalan mendiang gurunya.

Sesudah itu, barulah ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tindakan lumbung, dengan kesepian dan dengan kedukaan besar. Berselang kurang lebih setengah bulan, ia tiba di daerah Ouwpak dan sudah tak jauh lagi dari kota Siang yang. Untung juga, berkat pertolongan Boe Sek Siang soe, dalam perjalanan itu ia tidak bertemu dengan pengejar-pengejarnya. Hari itu, di waktu lohor, ia berada di kaki sebuah gunung yang besar. Waktu tanya seorang dusun, baru ia tahu, bahwa gunung itu gunung Boe Tong atau Boe Tong san, yang bukan saja besar dan angker, dengan hutan-hutan lebat serta tebing-tebing curam, tapi juga sangat indah pemandangan alamnya.

Selagi enak berjalan sambil memandang keindahan alam, tiba-tiba ia dilewati oleh dua orang pemuda dan pemudi dusun yang berjalan sambil berendeng pundak. Dilihat gerak-geriknya tak bisa salah lagi mereka suami istri. Dengan kupingnya yang sangat tajam, Koen po dapat menangkap perkataan si isteri yang sedang ngomeli suaminya.

"Kau satu laki-laki sejati, tapi sebaliknya dari mendirikan rumah tangga dengan tenaga sendiri, kau selalu mengandal kepada Ciecie dan Ciehoemu, sehingga akhirnya kau dihina. Kita berdua masih punya tangan dan kaki dan kita pasti bisa cari makan sendiri. Andaikata kita mesti hidup miskin dengan menanam sayur, tapi kita hidup dengan merdeka. Kau lelaki yang tak punya tulang punggung dan sungguh percuma kau hidup dalam dunia. Orang sering kata, kecuali mati, tak ada urusan besar. Apa kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa mengadai kepada orang lain?"

Sang suami tak berani menjawab mukanya berwarna ungu, seperti juga hati babi. Tanpa disengaja, perkataan wanita itu mengenakan jantung ati Koen Po.

_"Kau satu laki-laki sejati, tapi sebaliknya dari mendirikan rumah tangga dengan tenaga sendiri, kau selalu mengandal pada Cieciee dan Ciehoemu, sehingga akhirnya kau dihina. Apa kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa mnegandal kepada orang lain?"_

Ia berdiri terlongong memikir kata-kata itu. Di lain saat, sang suami mengucapkan bebera perkataan yang tidak dapat didengar olehnya. Sesudah itu, mereka tertawa berkakakan. Rupanya si lelaki sudah mengambil putusan untuk berdiri sendiri dan isterinya jadi girang sekali.

_"Kwee Kouwhio mengatakan, bahwa Cie-cienya beradat jelek dan biasa menyemprot orang tanpa sungkan? sehingga aku harus selalu mengalah,"_ pikirnya. _"Aku adalah seorang laki-laki sejati, perlu apa aku mesti menunduk begitu rupa di depan orang hanya untuk bisa hidup dengan selamat? Kedua suami istri dusun itu masih mempunyai semangat untuk berdiri di atas kaki sendiri. Masa aku, Thio Koen Po, mesti selalu bernaung di bawah atas orang dan hidup dengan memperhatikan sorot mata tuan rumah?"_

Sesudah berpikir beberapa lama, ia segera mengambil putusan gagah. Dengan memikul kedua tahang besi, ia segera mendaki Boe Tong san. Mulai waktu itu, ia minum air gunung makan buah-buahan dan melatih diri berdasarkan Kioe yang Ci keng yang didapat dari gurunya. Berkat kecerdasan dan juga karena apa yang dipelajari ialah sebuah kitab luar biasa dalam dunia persilatan, maka dalam tempo belasan tahun Lwee Kangnya sudah mencapai tingkatan tinggi. Pada suatu hari, selagi jalan-jalan di gunung itu, ia menyaksikan pertarungan sengit antara seekor ular dan seekor burung.

Dengan segala kegesitannya burung itu meyerang dari berbagai jurusan, tapi ia masih kalah setingkat dari ular itu, hingga akhirnya dia terpaksa melarikan diri. Tiba-tiba saja Koen Po mendapat serupa ingatan dan tujuh malam, ia merenungkan ingatan itu dalam gua. Mendadak ia tersadar, kedua matanya, seolah menembus suatu tabir rahasia. Ia sekarang dapat memahami suatu pokok dasar yang luar biasa dalam dunia persilatan, yaitu, Dengan 'Joe' (Kelembekan) melawan 'Kong' (Kekerasan).

Tanpa merasa ia dongak dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tertawa kegirangan itu berarti muncul sutiu Tay cong soe (Guru besar) baru dalam Rimba Persilatan. Dan ilmu yang didapatnya sendiri, digabung dengan Lwee Kang berdasarkan Kioe yang Cin keng, ia telah menggubah semacam ilmu silat yang belakangan dikenal sebagai ilmu silat Boe Tong sedang muridnya telah bersatu dalam suatu 'partai' persilatan baru yang dinamakan Boe Tong Pay. Sesudah lewat lagi sekian tahun, pada waktu berkelana di Tiongkok Utara, ia telah bertemu dengan tiga puncak gunung (Sam Hong) yang luar biasa dan oleh karenanya ia lalu menggunakan gelar Sam Hong untuk dirinya sendiri dan luar biasa dalam sejarah persilatan di Tiongkok. Bagaimana dengan Kwee Siang? Puluhan tahun lamanya, si nona berkelana di empat penjuru untuk mencari Yo Ko dan Siauw Liong Lie.

Demi kecintaan yang suci murni dari muda sampai tua ia mencari-cari tanpa rasa menyesal sedikitpun juga. Tapi Yo Ko dan Siauw Liong Lie telah melenyapkan diri dan tak muncul lagi dalam dunia pergaulan. Waktu mencapai usia enam puluh tahun, tiba-tiba Kwee Siang terbuka matanya dan ia tersadar, akan kemudian mencukur rambut dan hidup sebagai pendeta perempuan di puncak gunung Go Bie san. Di situlah, dengan tekun ia melatih diri dam mempelajari ilmu silat, sehingga kian lama kepandaiannya jadi kian tinggi.

Belakangan ia juga menerima murid dan serta cucu muridnya mempersatukan diri ke dalam satu partai persilatan yang dikenal ke dalam partai persilatan yang dikenal sebagai Go Bie Pay. Di lain pihak, sesudah menderita kekalahan di depan kuil Siauw Lim, Koen Loen Sam Seng Ho Ciok Too pulang ke daerah barat dan sesuai dengan sumpahnya selama hidup ia tak pernah menginjak lagi wilayah Tiong Goan. Sesudah berusia lanjut, barulah ia mengambil seorang murid yang mewarisi seni memetik khim, ilmu main catur, dan ilmu silat pedangnya. Itulah sebabnya mengapa, walau pun bersumber di daerah Barat yang jauh, akan tetapi murid-murid Koen Loen Pay rata-rata boen boecoan cay (Mahir dalam ilmu surat dan dan ilmu pedang).

Di kemudian hari, partai Rimba Persilatan yang paling tersohor ialah Siauw Lim, Boe Tong, Go Bie dan Koen Loen. Dalam keempat partai tersebut banyak sekali orang pandai yang memiliki kepandaian tinggi, Pada hari itu, waktu Kak Wan Taysoe menghafal Kioe yang Cin keng, sebelum ia meninggal dunia ada tiga orang yang mendengarnya yaitu Boe Sek Siansoe, Kwee Siang dan Thio Koen Po. Oleh karena pengetahuan padat dan kecerdasan ketiga orang itu berbeda-beda maka apa yang didapati merekapun berbeda-beda pula.

Dengan begitu pelajaran ilmu silat Siauw Lim Go Bie dan Boe Tong banyak sekali perbedaanya dan sedikit persamaanya. Kwee Siang adalah putri ahli-ahli silat kelas utama dan pelajarannya pun beraneka warna. Maka itu ilmu silat Go Bie banyak sekali corak ragamnya dan satu saja dapat dipahami sampai ke dasar-dasarnya, sudah cukup untuk membuat orang itu mendapat nama besar. Mengenai Boe Sek Siansoe, pada waktu mendengari Kioe yang Cin keng, ia sendiri memang sudah menjadi seorang ahli kenamaan.

Didapatinya Kioe yang Cin keng hanyalah mempertinggi kepandaiannya, tapi pada dasar pokoknya ia tidak menarik keuntungan apapun juga. Di antara ketiga orang itu, yang menarik ke untungan paling banyak ialah Thio Koen Po. Pada waktu itu, kecuali empat jurus ilmu silat yang ia dapat dari Yo Ko dan beberapa macam pukulan Lo han koen, belum pernah ia belajar ilmu silat. Maka itu ia telah menarik pelajaran-pelajaran yang paling murni dari kitab Kioe yang Cin keng. Akan tetapi, oleh karena ia memang tidak pernah belajar di bawah pimpinan guru yang pandai, maka ia kekurangan dasar-dasar ilmu silat, sehingga banyak sekali bagian Kioe yang Cin keng yang tidak begitu dimengerti olehnya.

Belakangan, sesudah mempelajari pertarungan antara ular dan burung, barulah ia tersadar akan seluk beluknya iimu silat. Akan tetapi kejadian itu telah lama dilupakan, sehingga banyak bagian dalam kitab Kioe yang Cin keng sudan tidak diingat lagi olehnya. Dengan demikian ilmu silat Siauw Lim, Boe Tong dan Go Bie masing-masing mempunyai keunggulan sendiri-sendiri dan kekurangan-kekurangannya. Ketiga guru besar partai-partai itu sama-sama memetik bagian-bagian dari Kioe yang Cin keng dan berdasarkan bakat serta kecerdasan masing-masing, mereka mempelajari, memperbaiki dan lalu menggubah imu-ilmu silat yang luar biasa. Sebagaimana diketahui kerajaan Goan adalah kerajaan bangsa Mongol yang berkuasa di Tiongkok.

Selama jaman penjajahan itu, ilmu surat tidak lagi begitu diperhatikan lagi, karena para penyinta negeri berlomba-lomba belajar ilmu silat. Pada jaman itu, dalam dunia Kang Ouw banyak muncul orang-orang luar biasa yang berkepandaian luar biasa pula. Jumlah mereka lebih besar dan kepandaian mereka lebih tinggi dari pada orang-orang di jaman buntutnya kerajaan Song, yaitu pada jaman Kwee Ceng, Oey Yong, Yo Ko, Siauw Liong Lie Pay sebagainya. Orang-orang gagah yang muncul di daerah Barat kebanyakan murid-murid dari Koen Loen Pay, sedang jago-jago di wilayah Tiong Goan, sebagian besar adalah orang-orang Siauw Lim, Boe Tong dan Go Bie. Di samping itu, masih ada ratusan malahan ribuan partai-partai lain yang lebih kecil.

Demikianlah sedikit pendahuluan dari kisah Ie Thian To Liong Kie.

Tahun itu adalah tahun kedua dari Kaizar Goan-soen-tee. Robohnya Kerajaan Song sudah genap enam puluh tahun. Waktu itu bulan Shagwee (Bulan Ketiga) Cong soe (Orang gagah) yang berusia kira-kira tiga puluh tahun, mengenakan baju biru itu dan pakai sepatu rumput, kelihatan berjalan di jalan raya dengan tindakan lebar. Di kedua pinggir jalanan itu, buah tho yang merah dan pohon Hoe yang hijau memperlihat kan keindahannya, tapi orang itu tidak memperhatikan sedikitpun jua.

_"Hari ini Shagwee Jie Tie (Bulan Ketiga tanggal 24)."_ katanya di dalam hati. _"Sampai Sie gwee Ceekauw (Bulan Keempat tanggal 9) masih ada empat belas hari. Dengan tidak membuang-buang tempo barulah aku bisa tiba pada waktunya di Giok-hie-kiong, Boe Tong-san untuk memberi selamat ulang tahun ke sembilan puluh pada In-soe (Guru)."_

Orang gagah itu she Jie, bernama Thay Giam, murid ketiga dari Thio Sam Hong (Thio Koen Po), Couw soe Boe Tong Pay. Sesudah berusia tujuh puluh tahun, ialah sesudah ilmu silatnya mencapai tingkatan sangat tinggi, barulah Thio Sam Hong menerima murid. Maka itu biarpun sendiri sudah berusia sembilan puluh tahun, tapi tujuh muridnya masih muda. Murid kepala, Song Wan Kiauw belum cukup empat puluh lahun. Sedang murid yang paling kecil, Boh Kok Seng, baru berusia belasan tahun.

Tapi meskipun begitu, meskipun murid-murid itu masih berusia muda, mereka sudah melakukan pekerjaan-pakarjaan yang menggemparkan dunia Kang Ouw. Kalau menyebutkan nama mereka, orang-orang Rimba Persilatan selalu mengacungkan jempol. 'Boe Tong Cit Hiap (Tujuh Pendekar dari Boe Tong) adalah pendekar-pendekar dari sebuah partai yang lurus bersih.' kata mereka. Pada permulaan tahun itu, Jie Thay Giam mendapat titan gurunya untuk pergi ke propinsi Hokkian guna membinasakan seorang penjahat besar yang sangat menindas rakyat jelata. Penjahat itu bukan saja berkepandaian tinggi, tapi juga licin luar biasa. Sesudah menyelidiki dua bulan lebih, barulah ia berhasil mencari sarang penjahat itu, yang lalu ditantang olehnya. Dalam pertempuran yang sangat hebat, ia telah membinasakan musuhnya dangan pukulan kesebelas dari Thay kek koen Hian Hian Tohoat. Manurut perhitungan, ia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dalam tempo sepuluh hari, tapi di luar dugaan ia memerlukan waktu lebih dari dua bulan.

Saat manghitung-hitung, hari ulang tahun kesembilan puluh gurunya ternyata sudah dekat sekali sehingga oleh karenanya, ia buru-buru berangkat pulang dari kota Lang lam. Makin lama jalannya jadi makin sempit dan sisi kanan jalanan itu berdampingan dengan pantai laut. Tiba-tiba ia lihat tanah datar yang licin mengkilap bagaikan kaca dan dibagi jadi petakan-akan yang luasnya kira-kira 7-8 tombak persegi. Sebagai orang yang sering berkelana di sebelah selatan dan utara Sungai besar, Thay Giam mempunyai banyak pengalaman, tapi belum pernah ia melihat tanah yang begitu luar biasa.

Sesudah menanya seorang penduduk pribumi, baru ia tahu, bahwa perkatakan-perkatakan itu bukan lain daripada sawah garam Untuk membuat garam, penduduk di situ memasukkan air laut ke dalam sawah tersebut. Setelah kering, mereka keruk tanah yang mengandung garam yang kemudian dimasak dan dijemur lagi sampai menjadi garam yang putih bersih.

_"Sudah tiga puluh tahun aku makan garam, tapi baru sekarang kutahu bagaimana sukarnya membuat garam,"_ katanya di dalam hati.

Selagi enak berjalan, sekonyong-konyong ia melihat 30 orang lebih yang dengan memikul pikulan, mendatangi dengau cepat dari jalanan Kecil di sebelah barat. Mereka itu mengenakan pakaian seragam baja dan celana pendek warna hijau, dan kepala mereka ditutup dengan tudung lebar. Sekelebatan saja, ia bisa menebak, bahwa isi pikulan itu ialah garam. Ia tahu, bahwa pembesar di sepanjang pantai biasanya sangat kejam dan rakus dan biasa memungut bea Cukai garam yang sangat berat.

Maka itu, walaupun bertempat tinggal di tepi lautan, rakyat tidak kuat makan garam resmi, dan terpaksa membeli garam gelap. Dilihat potongan badan dan gerakan orang-orang itu hampir boleh dipastikan, bahwa apa yang diangkat mereka adalah garam gelap. Hal ini sedikitpun tak mengherankan. Yang mengherankan adalah pikulan mereka. Setiap pikulan bukan bambu dan juga bukan kayu berwarna hitam dan tak mempunyai sifat melenting (Membal), sehingga bisa diduga, bahwa pemikul-pemikul itu terbuat dari besi. Apa yang lebih mengherankan lagi, ialah, walaupun saban orang mikul barang yang beratnya tak kurang dari tiga ratus kati, tapi tindakan mereka cepat luar biasa, seolah tidak menginjak tanah dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah melewati Jie Thay Giam.

_"Kawanan pengusaha garam gelap ini memang juga terdiri dari jago-jago,"_ katanya di dalam hati. _"Sudah lama aku dengar, bahwa Hay See Pay (Partaii Pasir laut) di Kanglam yang jual beli garam gelap, mempunyai pengaruh yang sangat besar dan anggota yang berkepandaian tinggi. Akan tetapi, adalah sangat luar biasa, jika dua puluh lebih ahli silat beramai-ramai memikul garam."_

Jie Thay Giam adalah seorang yang gemar menyelidiki hal-hal aneh. Di waktu biasa, ia tentu akan mencari tahu kejadian yang luar biasa itu. Tapi Sekarang, mengingat hari ulang tahun gurunya, ia sungkan membuang tempo dan sambil mengempos, ia lalu menyusul dan melewati pemikul-pemikul garam itu, yang jadi heran melihat tindakan Jie Thay Clam yang begitu enteng. Lewat magrib Jie Thay Giam tiba di sebuah kota kecil dan dari keterangan seorang penduduk, ia mengetahui, bahwa kota itu adalah Am tong tin dalam wilayah Cie yauw koan. Dari situ, sesudah menyeberang sungai Cian tong kang ia akan tiba di Lim an dan dengan membelok kejurusan barat laut, sesudan melewati propinsi Kang say dan Ouw lam, barulah ia tiba di Boe Tong.

Malam itu, karena tak ada perahu untuk menyeberang sungai, ia terpaksa menginap di sebelah rumah penginapan kecil di Am tong tin. Sesudah makan malam, baru saja mencuci kaki untuk naik keranjang, tiba-tiba ia dengar suara ribut-ribut dari sejumlah orang yang mau menumpang nginap. Mendengar lidah Ciat kang timar dan suara yang nyaring luar biasa, ia melongok keluar dan ternyata, bahwa orang-orang itu bukan lain daripada kawan pemikul garam yang ia bertemu tadi. Menurut kebiasaan, orang-orang dari perdagangan garam gelap adalah kaum kasar yang suka sekali minum arak dan makan minum seperti setan kelaparan.

Tapi berbeda dengan yang lain, mereka hanya minta disediakan nasi, sayur-sayur dan tauw hu. Sesudah bersantap, tanpa minum setetes arak, mereka lalu pergi tidur. Jie Thay Ciam sendiri lantas saja bersamadhi dan melatih Lwee Kang untuk beberapa lama sesudah itu, ia segera merebahkan badan di atas pembaringan. Kira-kira tengah malam, di kamar sebelah sekonyong-konyong terdengar suara keresekan. Pada waktu itu, Jie Thay Giam sudah menyelami ilnu silat Boe Tong Pay dan ia sudah mencapai tingkatan yang sangat tinggi, sehingga, biarpun sedang pulas nyenyak, suara keresekan itu sudah cukup untuk menyadarkannya.

Tiba-tiba ia dengar suara orang berbisik.

"Perlahan-lahan. Jangan mengageti tamu di kamar sebelah supaya tidak menimbulkan banyak urusan."

Pintu kamar dibuka perlahan-lahan dan dua puluh orang lebih itu lantas keluar ke dalam pekarangan penginepan. Jie Thay Giam mengitip di jendela. Sambil memikul pikulan, mereka semua keluar dengan melompati tembok, walaupun tembok itu tidak tinggi, tapi bahwa mareka bisa melompatinya sambil memikul barang yang begitu berat, merupakan bukti, bahwa kepandaian mereka tak boleh di pandang enteng.

_"Ilmu Silat mereka belum bisa menandingi aku, tapi dua puluh orang lebih yang rata-rata memiliki kepandaian tinggi, bukan kejadian yang sering ditemui,"_ kata Jia Thay Giam di dalam hati. Untuk beberapa saat ia berdiri bengong dengan perasaan sangsi. Kata-kata orang itu, _"jangan mengageti tamu di kamar sebelah supaya tidak menimbalkan banyak urusan?"_ sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

Jika ia tidak dengar perkataan itu, biarpun terbiasa, ia tentu sungkan memperdulikan urusan orang. Tapi kata-kata itu sudah lantas membangunkan rasa kesatriannya.

_"Kejahatan apa yang mau dilakukan mereka tanyanya,"_ di dalam hati. _"Sesudah berpapasan denganku, tak bisa tidak aku mesti mencampuri. Jika aku bisa menolong satu dua orang, meskipun tidak keburu hadir dalam peringatan hari ulang tahun In-soe, In-soe tentu tak akan gusari aku."_

Jie Tay Giam sudah memikir begitu, olah karena setiap kali menerima murid baru, paling dulu Thio Sam Hong menasehati, bahwa sesudah berhasil dalam mempelajari ilmu silat, si murid harus mengutamakan sifat-sifat kesatria dan selalu bersedia menolong sesama manusia yang memerlukan pertolongan. Itulah sebabnya mengapa nama Boe Tong Cit Hiap tersohor bukan main. Mereka tersohor bukan saja sebab berkepandaian tinggi, tapi juga sebab sepak terjangnya sangat mulia. Demikianlah, pada saat itu, dengan mengingat nasehat gurunya, Jie Thay Giam segera menyoren golok dan membekal kantong senjata rahasia, akan kemudian melompat keluar dari jendela dan tembok. Begitu berada di luar rumah penginapan, ia dengar suara tindakan kaki kejurusan timur laut.

Buru-buru ia mengempos semangat dan mengejar dengan menggunakan ilmu mengentengkan badan. Malam itu malam tak berbintang, langit gelap gulita, ditutup awan awan tebal. Melihat tindakan orang-orang itu yang cepat liar biasa, seolah-olah mereka tidak merasakan tindihan pikulan yang sangat berat, Jie Thay Giam jadi semakin heran.

_"Penjual garam gelap berjalan di tengah malam buta adalah kejadian yang biasa saja,"_ pikirnya. _"Apa yang luar biasa adalah kepandaian orang-orang itu. Dengan memiliki ilmu silat yang begitu tinggi, kalau benar-benar mereka mau berbuat jahat, jangankan merampok rumah hartawan, sedangkan sekalipun menggarong gudang pemerintah, mereka masih dapat melakukan tanpa bisa dicegah oleh opas-opas atau tentara di kota ini. Mengapa mereka mau memikul garam di tengah malam buta untuk mendapatkan keuntungan yang sangat kecil? Tak bisa jadi. Dalam hal ini pasti terselip latar belakang yang luar biasa."_ Memikir begitu ia terus menguntit.

Berselang kurang lebih setengah jam, kawanan penjual garam gelap itu sudah melalui dua puluh li lebih. Sedikipun mereka tak merasa dibuntuti orang, karena ia berjalan dengan terburu-buru dan juga sebab yang menguntit mempunyai ilmu mengentengkan badan yang sangat tinggi. Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di jalanan yang berdampingan dengan pantai laut dimana gelombang demi gelombang menerjang ke tepi dengan mengeluarkan suara keras. Selagi enak berjalan, mendadak salah seorang yang rupanya jadi pemimpin rombongan mengeluarkan seruan perlahan dan semua kawannya segera menghentikan tindakan.

"Siapa?" bentak si pemimpin.

"Apa sahabat-sahabat dari Tiga Pinggir Air?" Balas tanya seorang yang berada di tempat gelap. "Benar, siapa tuan?" tanya pula si pemimpin.

Jie Thay Giam bingung.

_"Apa itu, sahabat sahabat dari Tiga Pinggir Air?"_ tanya di dalam hati.

Tapi di lain saat ia mandusin dan dapat menebak bahwa 'Tiga Pinggir Air' berarti 'Hay Seepay' terdapat huruf 'Air'.

"Aku menasehati supaya kamu jangan campur-campur urusan To Liong To," kata pula orang yang berada di tempat gelap. (To Liong To Golok membunuh naga).

Si pemimpin terkejut.

"Apa tuan juga datang urusan To Liong To?" tanyanya.

"Hu hu hu" orang itu tertawa dingin.

Dia tidak memberi jawaban. Mendengar suara tertawa itu, jantung Jie Thay Giam memukul keras. Suara itu aneh tak mungkin dilukiskan bagaimana anehnya dan begitu masuk ke dalam kuping, pikiran orang yang mendengarnya lantas kalang kabut, seakan-akan belasan ular bulu merayap di tulang punggung. Dengan perasaan sangat heran indap indap ia maju ke depan. Dengan matanya yang terlatih, segera juga ia melihat, bahwa di tengah jalan menghadang seorang lelaki yang tubuhnya kurus dan kecil. Karena gelap gulita, ia tak dapat melihat tegas muka orang itu. Apa yang dapat dilihatnya ialah orang itu mencekal sebatang tongkat, sedang pada pakaiannya terdapat titik titik sinar yang berkeredepan, sehingga ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa orang itu mengenakan jubah sulam.

"To Liong To adalah mustika partai kami," kata pula si pemimpin Hey see Pay. "Golok itu telah dicuri orang dan adalah sewajarnya saja jika kami berusaha untuk mendapatkannya kembali."

Si kurus lagi-lagi tertawa dingin dan tetap menghadang di tengah jalan. Mendadak, seorang yang berdiri di belakang si pemimpin, membentak dengan suara keras,

"Minggir! Dengan mencegat kami, kau hanya mencari mampus..."

Belum habis perkataannya, ia sudah mengeluarkan teriakan menyayat hati dan jatuh ke belakang. Semua kawannya terkesiap. Hampir berbareng, sinar berkeradepan di jubbah si kurus kering bergoyang-goyang beberapa kali dan dia menghilang dari pemandangan. Para anggota Hay See Pay kaget tercampur gusar, karena kawan ia yang baru jatuh sudah putus napasnya dan badannya meringkuk beberapa antaranya sudah melepaskan pikulan untuk mengejar si kurus. Tapi musuh itu yang gerakannya cepat bagaikan kilat sudah tak kelihatan banyang-banyangannya lagi. Jie Thay Giam heran bukan main.

_"Senjata rahasia apa yang digunakan oleh si jubah sulam?"_ tanyanya di dalam hati. _"Cara bagaimana ia dapat membinasakan orang dengan tangan dan badan tidak bergerak? Aku berdiri cukup dekat, tapi tak bisa lihat gerakan apapun juga."_

La terus bersembunyi di belakang batu besar, supaya tidak dilihat oleh orang-orang Hey see Pay yang sedang gusar.

"Biarlah kita tinggalkan jenazah Loo sie di tempat ini untuk sementara waktu," demikian terdengar lagi suara pemimpin. "Kita harus membereskan dulu urusan yang lebih penting. Sebentar, sesudah selesai urusan kita, baru kita merawat jenazah Loo sio. Kita pun harus nyelidiki siapa adanya musuh itu."

Semua kawannya mengiakan dan segera berlalu sambil memikul pikulan mereka. Sesudah mereka pergi jauh barulah Jie Thay Giam keluar dari tempat sembunyi dan mendekati jenazah. Orang itu mati dengan badan meringkuk seperti seekor udang dan dari tanda-tandanya kebinasaannya disebabkan racun yang sangat hebat. Sebab takut kena racun, ia tak berani menyentuh mayat itu.

Ia jadi sangsi dan sesudah berpikir beberapa saat, ia lalu mengempos semangat dan menyusul kawanan Hay soe Pay yang sudah pergi agak jauh. Sesudah melalui beberapa li si pemimpin rombongan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan seruan perlahan dan semua kawannya segera berpencaran dan mendekati sebuah gedung di sebelah timur laut dengan tindakan perlahan.

_"Apakah golok To Liong To berada dalam rumah itu?"_ tanya Jie Thay Giam dalam hati.

Di atas gedung besar itu terdapat sebuah lubang asap, darimana terus mengepul asap hitam yang dalam tempo lama berkumpul di tengah udara, tanpa mau buyar. Kawanan penjual garam gelap itu segera menaruh pikulan di tanah dan setiap orang lalu mengeluarkan sendok kayu yang digunakan untuk menyendok semacam benda dari dalam keranjang mereka. Benda itu lalu ditaburkan di seputar gedung. Melihat warna yang putih bagaikan salju, Jie Thay Giam merasa pasti, bahwa benda tu ialah semacam garam.

_"Apa yang disaksikan olehku pada malam ini sungguh luar biasa,"_ pikirnya. _"Jika diceritakan kepada In soe belum tentu ia mau percaya."_

Waktu menyebarkan garam itu, orang-orang Hay See Pay kelihatan sangat berhati-hati seperti juga kuatir benda itu menyentuh badan mereka. Sebagai seorang yang sudah kawakan dalam dunia Kang Ouw, Jie Thay Giam lantas saja mengerti bahwa garam itu mengandung racun hebat untuk mencelakakan penghuni gedung itu. Jiwa kesatrianya lantas saja terbangun.

_"Siapa salah, siapa benar, aku tak tahu,"_ pikirnya. _"Tapi perbuatan orang Hay soe Pay terlalu rendah. Biar bagaimanapun juga, aku harus memberitahukan penghuni rumah itu, supaya dia jangan sampai celaka dalam tangan manusia-manusia rendah,"_

Melihat orang-orang itu belum menyebar kan garam di bagian belakang rumah, buru-buru ia mengmbil jalan mutar ke belakang gedung dan lain melompat masuk ke dalam tembok pekarangan. Dalam pekarangan yang sangat luas berdiri lima buah bangunan dengan tiga puluh atau empat puluh kamar dan apa yang mengherankan, seluruh gedung itu gelap gulita, tidak terlihat sinar lampu atau lilin.

_"Di rumah tengah, dari mana mengepul asap hitam, pasti ada manusianya,"_ pikir Jie Thay Giam.

Karena kuatir penghuni runah menganggapnya sebagai musuh, ia lalu mengambil sebatang cabang kering, menyalakan api dan lalu menyulutnya. Sambil mengangkat obor itu tinggi-tinggi ia berkata,

"Murid Boe Tong Pay. Jie Thay Giam, datang berkunjung untuk memberitahukan satu rahasia. Aku tidak mengandung maksud kurang baik, harap kalian jangan curiga,"

Walau perlahan suaranya tajam dan jauh, sehingga menurut perhitungan, setiap perkataannya bisa didengar oleh penghuni dalam lima rumah itu. Tapi sesudah mengulangi perkataannya dua kali, ia masih juga belum mendapat jawaban. Jie Thay Giam adalah seorang pendekar dari sebuah partai kenamaan dan tentu saja nyalinya labih besar dari manusia biasa. Biarpun gedung itu menyeramkan, ia sungkan memperlihatkan kelemahan. Tanpa menghunus golok dan dengan hanya mengempos semangat supaya panca indranya jadi lebih tajam, ia segera bertindak masuk ke dalam rumah yang mangeluarkan asap hitam.

Setelah melewati sebuah cim chee, ia tiba di ruangan belakang. Mendadak ia berdiri terpaku, sebab di pinggir ruang itu menggeletak dua mayat, yang satu mengenakan pakaian too jin (Imam), sedang yang lain memakai pakaian petani. Usia kedua orang itu sudah lanjut dan mukanya menyeramkan, seperti juga kesakitan hebat sebelum menghembuskan napas yang penghabisan. Tapi di badan mereka sedikitpun tidak terlihat tanda-tanda luka barang tajam. Jie Thay Giam berjalan terus untuk menyelidiki keadaan rumah itu.

Ia mendapat kenyataan bahwa setiap pintu terbuka lebar tapi semua kamar gelap gulita, sehingga ia tak bisa lihat apa yang terdapat dalam kamar-kamar itu. Kecuali obor yang dibawanya, tidak terdapat lain penerangan seluruh rumah yang luas itu. Meskipun bernyali besar, mau tak mau hatinya berdebar juga. Dari situ, ia terus pergi ke ruangan samping, dimana ia melihat pemandangan yang lebih hebat lagi. Dalam ruangan itu, menggeletak mayat dua puluh orang lebih dengan senjata-senjata mereka. Dilihat dari muka mayat-mayat itu, sebagian sudah mati lama juga sebagaian lagi baru saja mati.

_"Dari senjatanya, di antara mereka terdapat orang-orang pandai."_ katanya di dalam hati. _"Senjata untuk menotok jalan darah, roda Ngo-heng-loen, Poan-koan pit dan sebagainya. Jika orang-orang itu tidak mahir dalam ilmu menotok jalan darah, mereka tentu tidak menggunakan senjata itu. Mengapa mereka mati di sini? Mengapa?"_

Semula ia masuk gedung itu dengan sikap sembarangan. Tapi sekarang sesudah melihat mayatnya begitu banyak jago-jago, ia lantas saja berhati-hati.

"Murid Boe Tong Pay Jie Thay Giam minta bertemu dengan Cianpwee untuk melaporkan suatu urusan," teriaknya kembali.

Jawaban tetap tidak ada, tapi di ruangan tengah terdengar suara orang meniup api dan suara merontoknya perapian. Dengan tindakan hati-hati, ia lalu menghampiri suara itu dan sesudah melewati tembok dan sekosol, tibalah ia di ruangan tengah. Ia terkejut sebab merasakan menyambarnya hawa yang sangat panas. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah dapur besar yang terbuat dari batu dan api di dalam dapur itu menjilat-jilat ke atas. Di seputar dapur berdiri tiga orang yang sedang meniup dengan menggunakan tenaga Lwee Kang, sedang di atas dapur menggeletak melintang sedatang pedang yang panjangnya kira-kira empat kaki. Sebab panasnya, dari merah sinar api berubah hijau dan dari hijau berubah merah, tapi sinar golok tersebut masih tetap berkeredepan dan sedikitpun tidak melumer atau rusak karena panas api.

Ketiga orang rata-rata berusia kurang lebih enam puluh tahun dan mereka semua mengenakan jubah hijau. Muka mereka penuh debu dan jubah mereka banyak berlubang akibat peletikan api, di atas kepala mereka mengepul uap putih dan saraya mengempos semangat, perlahan-lahan mereka meniup api. Setiap kali ditiup, api itu menjilat ke atas kira-kira lima kaki tingginya dan menggulung golok yang berkeredepan itu. Jie Thay Giam mengerti, bahwa ketiga orang tua itu memiliki tenaga dalam yang sangat tinggi. Dengan berdiri di tempat yang berapa tombak jauhnya dari perapian itu, ia sudah merasakan hebatnya hawa panas, sehingga dapatlah dibayangkan panasnya hawa yang menyambar ketiga kakek itu, yang berdiri di pinggir dapur. Tapi aneh sungguh, biarpun digulung api yang bersinar hijau, golok itu masih tetap utuh dan Warnanya tidak berubah sama sekali. Mendadak di atas genteng terdengar suara menyeramkan,

"Berhenti! Marah golok mustika itu adalah kedosaan besar."

Jantung Je Thay Giam memukul keras, karena ia mengenali, bahwa suara itu adalah suara si jubah sulam. Tapi ketiga kakek itu tidak menghiraukannya dan malahan meniup semakin hebat. Mendadak hampir berbareng dengan terdengarnya suara tertawa dingin, satu bayangan yang bersinar emas berkelebatan dan bagaikan jatuhnya selembar daun, si jubah sulam sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dengan bantuan sinar api, Jie Thay Giam bisa lihat tegas romannya orang itu, yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda yang baru berusia kurang lebih dua puluh tahun, dengan muka yang tampan, tapi pucat dan bersorot hijau. Sulaman benang emas di jubahnya yang sangat indah dan mewah, merupakan gambar-gambar harimau, singa bunga-bunga. Dengan sikap tenang dan tanpa membawa senjata, ia berkata dengan suara dingin,

"Tiang pek sam khim, mengapa kau akan merusakkan senjata mustika itu?"

Seraya berkata, begitu ia maju setindak. Si kakek yang berdiri di sebelah barat mendadak mementang lima jari tangannya yang, terus menyambar ke muka orang. Si jubah sulam mengempas dan maju lagi setindak. Kakek yang berdiri di sebelah timur dengan cepat meagambil satu martil yang terletak di pinggir dapur dan lalu menghantam kepala orang. Tapi gerakan pemuda itu gesit luar biasa. Dengan sekali miringkan badan, ia kermbali bisa meloloskan diri dari serangan kedua Martil itu menghantam tempat kosong dan jatuh di lantai dengan muncratnya letupan api. Ternyata batu lantai bukan biasa, tapi batu gunung yang sangat keras. Si kakek yang di sebelah barat lantas saja bantu menyerang dengan kedua tangan yang jari-jarinya dipentang seperti cakar ayam. Ia menyerang secara nekat-nekatan dengan pukulan-pukulan yang membinasakan, sehingga Jie Thay Giam jadi merasa sangat heran,

_"Sakit hati apa yang didendam orang-orang ini, sehingga mereka berkelahi dengan menggunakan pukulan-pukulan yang kejam itu?"_ tanyanya di dalam hati.

Tapi kepandaian si jubah sulam benar-benar luar biasa. Walaupun diserang oleh kedua kakek itu, ia masih bersenyum-senyum dan melayani dengan sikap acuh tak acuh. Sesudah bertempur beberapa jurus, si kakek yang bersenjata martil membentak,

"Siapa tuan? Biar mau golok mustika, tuan harus lebih dulu memberitahukan she dan namamu,"


	5. Jilid 5

YI TIAN TO LONG JI

Chin Yung dan Jin Yong

Jilid 5

Sementara itu, karena leher dan badannya tak bisa bergerak, Jie Thay Giam hanya bisa melihat bendera piauw yang tertancap di pot bunga. Untuk sejenak seluruh ruangan sunyi senyap dan yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi laler yang beterbangan kian kemari. Lain suara yang didengarnya ialah suara nafas Touw Tay Kim yang tersengal-sengal. Walaupun tak melihat mukanya, ia bisa menebak, bahwa Cong Piauw Tauw itu tengah mengawasi emas yang berkredepan dengan mata membelalak. Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah terdengar suara Touw Tay Kim,

"In Toa ya, piauw apa yang mau diantar?"

"Lebih dulu jawablah pertanyaanku," sahutnya. "Apakah kau bisa memenuhi tiga syarat yang diajukan olehku.."

Touw Tay Kim menepuk lututnya seraya berkata,

"In Toa ya, sesudah kau memberi hadiah yang begitu besar, biarlah aku mempertaruhkan jiwa untuk memenuhi segala permintaanmu, kapan aku bisa menerima piauw itu?"

"Piauw yang harus dilindungi dan diantar olehmu adalah orang rebah di balai-balai itu," jawabnya dengan suara dingin.

Tanpa merasa, Touw Tay Kim mengeluarkan seruan tertahan, bahkan herannya. Jie Thay Giam terkesiap. Ia membuka mulut, tapi suara yang mau dikeluarkan, tak bisa keluar. Dengan menggunakan seantero tenaganya, ia coba melompat turun, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Sekarang baru ia tahu, racun Cit seng teng benar-benar liehay.

"Apa... apa... benar tuan ini?" menegas Touw Tay Kim dengan suara terputus-putus.

"Tak salah," jawabnya. "Kau sendiri yang harus mengantarkannya. Kau bolah menukar orang. Dalam sepuluh hari, kau sudah mesti tiba di Boe Tong san, Siang yang hoe, propinsi Ouw pak, dan menyerahkan orang itu kepada Thio Sam Hong, Ciang coen Couw soe Boe Tong Pay."

"Boe Tong pay?" menegas Touw Tay Kim.

"Biarpun tak mempunyai ganjela apa-apa dengan Boe Tong Pay, tapi kami, murid-murid Siauw Lim Sie jarang... jarang sekali berhubungan dengan mereka...Ia..."

"Jika gagal, kau tak akan dapat mengganti kerugian dengan laksaan tail emas," kata si orang she In dengan suara tawar. "Katakan saja. Terima atau tidak. Mengapa sebagai seo-rang laki-laki kau begitu sukar mengambil keputusan?"

"Baiklah, dengan memandang muka In Toanya, Liong-boan Piauw-kiok menerima baik piauw ini," jawabnya. Orang ini tersenyum.

"Hari ini Sha gwe Jie kauw (Bulan tiga tanggal 2)," katanya. "Kalau pada Sie gwee Cee kauw Ngosie (Bu1an Empat tanggai 9), tengah hari, kau belum menyerahkan tuan ini kepada Ciong boen Couwsoe Boe Tong Pay, aku akan membasmi besar kecil tuju puluh satu orang di Liong baen Piauw kiok. Malah ayam dan anjingpun tak akan diampuni olehku!"

Ancaman itu disusul dengan suara "trik trik" dan belasan jarum perak yang halus menancap di pot bunga itu yang lantas saja hancur jadi puluhan keping yang jatuh berhamburan dilantai. Timpukan senjata rahasia itu yang disertai dengan Lwekang dahsyat, benar-benar mengejutkan. Touw Tay Kim mengeluarkan seruan kaget sedang Jie Thay Giam pun terkesiap.

"Ayoh pulang!" bentak si orang she In.

Dua tukang gotong lalu saja menaruh balai-balai di atas lantai dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan terburu-buru. Selang beberapa saat, sesudah dapat menentramkan hati Touw Tay Kim menghampiri Jie Thay Giam seraya menanya,

"Bolehkah ku tahu she dan nama tuan yang mulia? Apa benar tuan dari Boe Tong pay?"

Thay Giam tak dapat berbicara, ia hanya mengawasi Cong Piauw Tauw itu yang berusia kira-kira lima puluh tahun, badannya tinggi besar dengan otot-otot lengan yang menonjol keluar dan parasnya angker sekali. Melihat potongan badan dan gerakan-gerakan orang itu, Thay Giam tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang ahli ilmu silat Gwa kang (Ilmu silat luar).

"In Toaya adalah seorang tampan yang lemah lembut gerakannya," kata Touw Tay Kim. "Tak dinyana mereka memiliki kepandaian yang begitu tinggi. Orang dari partai manakah dia?"

Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya beberara kali tapi Thay Giam tetap tidak menjawab dan terus memeramkan kedua matanya. Hati Cong-piauw tauw itu merasa sangat tidak enak. Ia sendiri adalah seorang ahli melepaskan senjata rahasia sehingga di dalam dunia Kang Ouw, ia mendapat julukan Ie-piehim, tapi kepandaian si orang she In betul-betul luar biasa. Dengan sekali mengebas tangan bajunya belasan batang jarum yang halus bagaikan bulu kerbau telah menghancurkan sebuah pot kristal. Jika tak melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri ia tentu tak akan percaya. Ia membungkuk dan menjemput kepingan kristal yang jatuh di lantai ternyata setiap jarum seperti juga terpantek masuk dengan martil ke dalam kristal itu. Lwee Kang yang sedemikian hebat, ia sungguh belum pernah mendengarnya.

Sudah dua puluh tahun lebih Touw Tay Kim mengepalai Liong boen Piauw kiok dan selama itu ia telah mengalami tidak sedikit gelombang dari dunia Kang Ouw. Tapi piauw manusia hidup dengan ongkos dua ribu tahil emas bukan saja belum pernah dialami olehnya, tapi juga belum pernah terdengar dalam seluruh sejarah perusahaan piauw. Sesudah menyimpan emas itu ia segera memerintahkan orang untuk membawa Jie Thay Giam ke sebuah kamar yang sepi supaya si sakit bisa mengaso, kemudian dengan cepat ia mengumpulkan para piauw tauw, menyiapkan kuda kereta untuk berangkat pada hari itu juga. Sebelum berangkat karena merasa tidak enak mendengar ancaman si orang she In, Touw Tay kam lebih dulu berdamai dengan dua orang piaum tauw yang berusia tinggi sesudah menghitung-hitung, mereka mendapat kenyataan bahwa dari ibu Touw Tay Kiam sampai bayi Ciok Piauw tauw yang berusia belum cukup sebulan keluarga Liong boen Piauw kiok tepat berjumlah tujuh puluh satu orang yaitu sesuai dengan jumlah yang disebutkan oleh si orang she In. Mereka bertiga lantas saja saling mengawasi dengan hati berdebar.

"Cong pauw touw," kata Piauw tauw she Ciok itu. "Menurut pendapatku meskipun hadiahnya besar tugas ini terlalu berbahaya, sehingga lebih baik kita menolak saja."

Piauw tauw yang satunya lagi seorang she Soe, lantas saja berkata,

"Ciok Sam ko sayang sungguh pendapatmu diutarakan sesudah kasep. Piauw ini sudah diterima dan apakah Liong boen Piauw kiok yang sudah mendapat nama besar selama dua puluh tahun lebih harus mengembalikannya lagi?"

"Soe Ngo tee," kata Ciok Piauw tauw dengan suara mendongkol. "Kau menyayang nama besar Liong boen Piauw kiok tapi apa kau tidak menyayangi jiwanya begitu banyak orang? Menurut penglihatanku urusan ini sangat mencurigakan dan mungkin sekali orang sedang memasang jebakan untuk menjebak kita." Soe Pauw tauw tertawa dingin seraya berkata,

"Sesudah makan dari perusahaan piauw, memang siang malam kita hidup di ujung senjata. Kalau Ciok Sam ko mau hidup tentram, kau harus berdiam saja di rumah sambil mendukung bayimu dan jangan berkelana di luaran."

Kedua Piauw tauw itu lantas saja mulai bertengkar keras, sehingga Touw Tay Kim harus datang disama tengah,

"Jie wie jangan tarik urat," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Piauw sudah diterima dan kita memang tidak boleh mundur lagi, Orang kata, musuh datang jenderal menyambut, air datang tanah menguruk. Bahwa Ciok Sam ko memikiri So So istri kakek lelaki dan anaknya, adalah kejadian yang sangat bisa dimengerti. Sekarang begini saja, kita mengirim semua orang tua, perempuan dan anak-anak dari keluarga piauw hang ke sebuah kampung di luar kota Lim an. Tindakan ini bukan sebab kita bernyali kecil, tapi hanya untuk menjaga akan terjadinya segala kemungkinan."

Sehabis berkata begitu, ia segera memerintah kan sejumlah pegawai piauw hang untuk segera mengantar keluarga para piauw tauw ke sebuah dusun guna menyingkirkan diri sementara waktu. Semua orang yang bakal mengiring piauw istimewa itu, lantas saja makan kenyang dan mempersiapkan bekalan untuk di sepanjang jalan. Sesudah beres, seorang pegawai segera membawa bendera piauw dengan kedua tangannya dan berjalan ke pintu tengah dari gedung Liong boen Piauw tok. Sambil membuka bendera itu, ia membentak,

"Liong boen sam yauw lee, Hie jie hoa wia long!" (Tiga ekor gabus yang sedang melompat dari Liong boen, akan berubah menjadi naga).

Sementara itu, macam-macam pikiran masuk ke dalam otak Jie Thay Giam yang rebah dalam sebuah kereta.

_"Selama berkelana dalam dunia Kang Ouw aku selalu memandang rendah orang-orang Phiauw hang,"_ katanya di dalam hati. _"Tak dinyana, selagi menghadapi bencana besar, aku harus diangkut ke Boe Tong san oleh mereka."_ Di lain saat, ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, _"Siapakah sahabat she In itu yang sudah menolong jiwaku? Didengar dari suaranya, ia mestinya seorang perempuan dan menurut katanya Cong Piauw Tauw, parasnya tampan dan ilmu silatmya tinggi. Tapi cara-caranya sungguh luar biasa. Hanya sayang, aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya dan, juga tak bisa menghaturkan terima kasih. Jika bisa terlolos dari kebinasaan, aku pasti akan membalas budinya yang sangat besar itu."_

Kereta berjalan terus dan waktu hampir tiba di pintu kota, sekonyong-konyong terdengar teriakkan Touw Tay Kim,

"Mengapa kamu kembali? Aku sudah memesan, kamu tak boleh balik ke Lim-an."

"Cong...cong-piauw- tauw," demikian terdengar jawaban terputus?. "Kami...kuping kami!"

"Siapa yang potong kupingmu?" teriak pula Touw Tay Kim dengan suara gusar tercampur kaget. "Selagi...mengantar...Loa tay tay (Nyonya tua ibu Touw Tay Kim) keluar kota, baru kira-kira dua li, kami...dicegat orang," menerangkan orang itu dengan suara gemetar,

"Pencegat-pencegat itu bengis dan ganas sekali. Keluarga Liong boen Piauw kiok tidak boleh meninggalkan kota Lim an, kata satu di antaranya. Aku coba melawan dengan mulut, tapi orang itu lantas saja menghunus golok dan memotong kupingku! Kuping meraka... mereka berduapun telah dipotong olehnya. Orang itu menyuruh aku beritahukan Cong piauw tiauw, bahwa jika piauw yang harus diantar tidak tiba pada temponya yang betul, maka...maka...ayam dan anjing akan di basmi semua."

Touw Tay Kim menghela napas. Ia mengerti bahwa setiap gerak-gerik Liong boen Piauw kiauw sekarang diawasi orang. Sambil mengebas tangan kanannya ia lantas saja berkata,

"Baiklah kamu pulang saja. Jaga baik-baik semua keluarga dan gedung Piauw kiok. Jangan keluar kalau tidak terlalu perlu."

Sehabis berkata begitu ia mencambuk kuda dan rombongan itu lantas berangkat. Dengan secepat-cepatnya mereka menuju kejurusan barat. Yang mengantar Jie Thay Giam, selain Touw Couw piauw tauw Ciok dan Soe Piauw tauw, masih ada empat orang piauw soe muda yang bertubuh kuat dan kekar. Mereka semua menunggang kuda pilihan dan seperti yang dikatakan si orang she In mereka menukar kereta, menukar kuda-kuda, tapi tidak diperbolehkan menukar orang-orang. Dengan hati berdebar mereka meneruskan perjalanan siang hari dan malam karena mereka tahu, bahwa jika terlambat bukan saja jiwa mereka sendiri tapi jiwa semua keluarga Liong boen Piauw kiok pun tak akan bisa ditolong lagi.

Waktu baru keluar dari kota Lim an, Touw Tay Kim menduga, bahwa di sepanjang jalan, ia akan harus mengadu jiwa. Ia harus mengadu jiwa dalam pertempuran-pertempuran mati-matian. Tapi di luar dugaan, sesudah meniggalkan Ciat kang, melewati An hoei dan kemudian masuk dalam propinsi Ouw pak, dalam beberapa hari, mereka tak pernah menemui rintangan apapun juga. Hari itu, telah mereka lewati kota Hoan shia, Thay pang tiam, Sian jin touw, Kong hwa koan. Dia kemudian sesudah menyeberang sungai Han soei, tibalah mereka di Laoho kouw dari mana mereka bisa mencapai Boe Tong san dalam tempo sehari.

Sebelum Ngo sie, mereka sudah tiba di Song kengcoe dan tak lama lagi akan tiba di gunung Boe Tongsan. Biarpun di sepanjang jalan cepat lelah tapi mereka tiba pada waktu yang tepat sehingga para piauw tauw jadi sangat girang. Waktu itu adalah buntut musim semi dan permulaan musim panas. Langit cerah, hawa hangat, pohon-pohon hijau, dan bunga-bunga beraneka warna. Sambil memandang puncak Thian coe hong yang menjulang ke langit dengan cambuknya. Touw Tay Kim berkata,

"Ciok Sam tee selama beberapa tahun ini nama Boe Tong bay jadi semakin tersohor dan meskipun masih belum bisa menandingi Siauw Lim Pay, sepak terjang Boe Tong Cit Hiap telah menggetarkan dunia Kang Ouw. Dengan melihat Thian coe hong yang begitu angker, aku jadi ingat perkataan orang bahwa jika manusianya jempol tanahnya pun keramat."

"Biarpun Boe Tong Pay telah mendapat nama besar tapi dasarnya masih sangat cetek dan tak bisa dibandengkan dengan Siauw Lim Pay yang mempunyai sejarah seribu tahun lebih," kata Ciok Piauw tauw. "Ambil saja contoh, Cong Piauw Tauw sendiri, yang memiliki Jie sie chioe Hang Mo Ciang (Pukulan takluki iblis yang mempunyai dua puluh empat jalan) dan Liam coe Kong-piauw yang bisa dilepaskan beruntun. Siapakah di antara orang-orang Boe Tong yang mempunyai ilmu yang sangat tinggi itu."

"Benar", seru Soe Piauw Tauw. "Omongan-omongan dalam kalangan Kang Ouw kebanyakan tidak boleh dipercaya. Nama Boe Tong Cit Hiap memang cukup tersohor, tapi bagaimana tinggi kepandaian mereka, kami belum pernah menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri. Mungkin sekali pujian-pujian itu diberikan oleb orang-orang kampung yang belum pernah melihat luasnya dunia."

Touw Tay Kim hanya bersenyum. Sebagai seorang yang mempunyai pengetahuan banyak lebih tinggi daripada kedua Piauw Tauw itu, ia yakin, bahwa nama besarnya Boe Tong Pay bukan nama kosong dan Boe Tong Cit Hiap pasti memiliki kepandaian luar biasa. Akan tetapi karena selama dua puluh tahun lebih ia memang jarang bertemu dengan tandingan maka ia sangat percaya akan kepandaiannya sendiri. Sudah berulang-ulang ia mendengar umpakan kedua piauw tauw itu dan sebagai manusia biasa, ia tetap merasa girang setiap kali, mendengar pujian yang muluk.

Sembari beromong-omong ketiga piauw tauw itu, berjalan dangan rendengkan kuda mereka semakin lama jalanan gunung semakin sempit, sehingga orang tidak bisa jalan berendeng dan Soe Piauw tauw lalu menahan les kuda untuk berjalan di sebelah belakang.

"Cong Piauw Tauw kalau sebentar kita bertemu dengan Thio Sam Hoag, peradatan apa yang dijalankan kita", tanya Ciok piauw tauw.

"Kita bukan dari partai dan tak punya ikatan apupun juga" jawabnya. "Akan tetapi Thio Sam Hong sudah beusia sembilan puluh tahun dan dalam Rimba Persilatan dapat dikatakan ialah yang merasa paling tua. Untuk menghormati seorang Ciau pwee dari Rimba Persilatan tidak halangannya jika kira berlutut di hadapannya."

"Menurut pendapatku, begitu bertemu kita berteriak, 'Thio Cinjin, Boanpwee memberi hormat dengan berlutut!" ia tentu akan belaku sungkan dan coba mencegah'," kata Ciok Piau tauw, "Dengan demikian kita boleh tidak usah menjalankan peradatan yang besar itu.."

Touw Tay Kim tidak memberi jawaban. Ia hanya bersenyum karena ia sedang coba menebak asal usul Jie Thay Giam. Selama sepuluh hari Thay Giam tidak pernah bergerak dan juga tidak pernah mengeluar kan sepatah kata. Makan minumnya dan segalanya harus ditolong oleh pegawai piauw kiok. Sudah beberapa hari Tauw Tay Kim dan lain piauw tauw coba menduga-duga tapi mereka tetap tak bisa menebak siapa adanya pemuda itu. Apa dia murid Boe Tong pay? Sahabat atau musuh Boe Tong? Semakin mendekat Boe Tong san semakin besar rasa heran mereka.

Tapi mereka ingat bahwa begitu lekas bertemu dengan Thio Sam Hong teka-teki itu akan terpecah sendirinya. Hanya mereka tak tahu apa pertemuan itu akan berbuntut dengan kecelakaan atau keberuntungan. Selagi Touw Tay Kim mengasah otak di sebelah barat tiba-tiba terdengar suara kaki kuda. Untuk menyelidiki Ciok piauw tauw lantas saja mengebrak tunggangannya yang segera kabur terlebih dulu.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat enam penunggang kuda yang setelah berada dalam jarak belasan tombak dari rombongan piauw mendadak menahan les dan menghadang di tengah jalan. Tiga orang terbaris di depan dan tiga orang di sebelah belakang.

_"Apakah bakal muncul rintangan di kaki Boe Tong san?"_ Touw Tay Kim bertanya di dalam hati.

Ia mendekati Soe Piauw tauw dan berbisik.

_"Hati-hati jaga kereta."_ Sementara itu seorang pegawai piauw kiok sudah menggoyang-goyang bendera ikan gabus sebagai satu pemberian harmat, sedang Touw Tay Kim sendiri segera majukan kudanya untuk menyambut keenam orang itu.

"Liongboen Piauw kiok numpang lewat di tempat sahabat dan jika kami berlaku kurang hormat mohon sahabat sudi memaafkan" katanya seraya membungkuk.

Di antara enam pemegat itu terdapa dua orang toosoe 'imam' yang memakai topi kuning sedang yang lainnya adalah orang-orang biasa. Mereka semua menyoren golok atau pedang dan sikapnya angker sekali. Mendadak Touw Tay Kim mendapat satu ingatan,

_"Apakah mereka bukan enam pendekar dari Boe Tong Cit Hiap?"_ tanyanya di dalam hati ia segera menggebrak tunggangannya dan berkata sambil merangkap kedua tangannya,

"Aku adalah Touw Tay Kim dari Liong boen Piauw kiok, bolehkah aku mendapat tahu she dan nama saudara yang mulia?"

"Perlu apa Touw heng datang di Boe Tong san", tanya salah seorang yang berdiri di sebelah kanan.

Orang itu bertubuh jangung sedang pada pipi kirinya terdapat sebuah tahi lalat itu tumbuh tiga lembar rambut yang panjang.

"Piauw kiok kami telah diminta membawa seorang yang terluka berat ke Boe Tong san untuk diserahkan kepada Ciang boen dari partai saudara-saudara. Thio Cinjin," jawabnya. "Kami telah diminta oleh seorang she In untuk membawa tuan itu ke gunung ini," sahutnya. "Siapa adanya tuan itu, bagaimana ia mendapat luka dan duduknya persoalan semua tak diketahui oleh kami. Liong Boen Piauw kiok hanya menerima permintaan orang dan menjalankan tugasnya sebaik mungkin. Mengenai soal pribadi, kami selamanya belum pernah mencari tuan."

Sebagai seorang yang sudah puluhan tahun bekerja dalam perusahaan piauw. Touw Tay Kim punya pengalaman luas. Dengan berkata begitu, ia mencuci bersih segala kemungkinan yang bisa merembet kepada Liong boen Piauw kiok. Baik Jie Thay Giam seorang sahabat, maupun musuh Boe Tong Pay, keenam orang itu tak bisa menjadi gusar terhadapnya. Orang yang bertahi lalat menengok kepada dua kawannya seraya berkata,

"Orang she In? Siapa orang itu?"

"Ia adalah seorang pemuda yang berparas tampan dan mempunyai kepandaian tinggi dalam ilmu melepaskan senjata rahasia," menerangkan Touw Tay Kim.

"Apa kau pernah bertempur dengannya?" tanya pula si penyegat.

Touw Tay Kim jadi bingung dan menjawab dengan gugup,

"Tidak... tidak.. dia yang..." Belum habis perkataannya salah seorang lain sudah membentak,

"Mana To Liong To? Dalam tangan siapa golok itu berada?"

"Apa itu To Liong To?" menegas Touw Tay Kim dengan kaget. "Apakah Boe lim cie coen, Po to to liong! yang tersohor?"

Orang yang membentak ternyata beradat berangasan. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia segera melompat turun dari tunggangannya menghampiri kereta, membuka tirai lain melongok ke dalamnya. Melihat gerakan orang itu yang gesit luar biasa, Tauw Tay Kim jadi semakin bercuriga.

"Apakah kalian bukan Boe Tong Cit Hiap yang namanya tersohor dalam dunia Kang Ouw?" tanyanya. "Yang mana Song Tay hiap, sudah lama kudengar nama besarnya dan aku ingin sekali bertemu muka."

"Nama itu hanya nama kosong belaka dan tidak cukup berharga untuk disebut-sebut," kata orang yang bertahi lalat.

"Touw heng terlalu merendahkan diri."

Sesaat itu, si berangasan sudah melompat pula ke atas punggung kudanya.

"Lukanya sangat berat dan harus segera ditolong" katanya. "Biarlah kita saja yang membawanya." Orang yang bertahi lalat lalu merangkap ke dua tangannya seraya berkata dengan suara manis,

"Untuk capai lelah Touw heng yang dari jauh sudah mengantar sampai di sini, Siauwte menghaturkan banyak terima kasih."

Tauw Tay Kim segera membalas hormat dan mengucapkan perkataan merendahkan diri.

"Saudara itu mendapat luka yang sangat berat, maka biarlah kami saja yang membawanya ke atas gunung untuk segera ditolong." kata pula orang itu.

Toaw Tay Kim yang memang ingin melepaskan diri dari tanggung jawab selekas mungkin lantas saja berkata,

"Biarlah. Kalau begitu di sini saja kami menyerahkan tuan itu kepada Butong Pay."

"Touw heng jangan kuatir," kata orang itu. "Sekarang Siauwte yang bertanggung jawab. Apakah ongkos piauw sudah dibayar?"

"Sudah dibayar cukup," jawabnya.

Orang itu lalu mengeluarkan sepotong emas yang beratnya kira-kira seratus tahil dan berkata sambil mengangsurkan kepada Touw tay Kim,

"Ini untuk beli teh, harap Touw heng suka membagi-bagikan kepada saudara-saudara yang lain." Cong piaw tauw itu menolak dengan keras.

"Dua ribu tahil emas sudah lebih daripada cukup." katanya. "Aku bukan seorang temaha."

"Hm Dua tahil emas..." kata orang yang bertahi lalat itu.

Dua kawannya lantas saja majukan tunggangan mereka, yang satu melompat ke atas kereta, mengambil Ies dari tangan kusir dan lalu menjalankan kereta itu sedang yang satunya lagi mengikuti dari belakang. Orang yang bertahi lalat mengayun tangan dan melemparkan potongan emas itu ke arah Touw Tay Kim.

"Touw heng jangan berlaku sungkan," katanya seraya tertawa. "Kalian kembali saja ke kota Lim an."

Melihat potongan emas melayang kehadapannya, Touw Tay Kim terpaksa menyambutnya. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin memulangkannya tapi orang itu sudah berlaku dengan kaburkan tunggangannya. Di sebelah kejauhan ia lihat lima orang mengiring kereta yang muat Jie Tay Giam dan sesudah membelok di suatu tikungan mereka menghilang dari pemandangan. Di lain saat melihat potongan emas yang dicekal dalam tangannya, ia terkesiap karena terdapatnya sepuluh tapak jari yang dalamnya kira-kira setengah dim. Apa yang lebih luar biasa, ialah, tapak jari-jari itu, sampai urat-uratnya, terpeta nyata di atas potongan emas itu. Walaupun emas lebih lembek dari pada besi atau tembaga, tapi tenaga jari tangan itu, yang disertai dengan Lwee Kang yang sangat dahsyat benar-benar mengejutkan. Sambil mengawasi emas itu dengan mulut ternganga, ia berkata dalam hatinya,

_"Boe Tong Cip hiap sungguh-sungguh lihay. Di dalam Siau Lim Pay mungkin hanya satu dua Soe siok yang mempelajari Kim kong cie, yang mempunyai kepandaian seperti itu."_

Melihat pemimpin mengawasi potongan emas itu dengan bengong, Ciok Piauw tauw berkata,

"Cong piauw-tauw, murid-murid Boe Tong agak tak tahu adat. Sesudah bertemu muka, mereka sama sekali tidak memperkenalkan diri dan juga tidak menanyakan she dan nama kita. Dari tempat yang jauhnya ribuan kita datang ke sini. Tapi mereka merasa tak perlu untuk mengundang kita bersantap atau menginap semalaman dalam kuil mereka. Sebagai sesama orang Rimba Persilatan, sikap mereka sangat tidak manis."

Di dalam hati, memang Touw Tay Kim merasa sangat tak puas akan sikap orang-orang itu, hanya ia tak mengatakan terang-terangan. Maka itu mendengar perkataan rekannya, ia seera berkata dengan suara tawar,

"Dengan adanya mereka, kita bisa menghemat tenaga. Baiklah ada baiknya juga? Di samping itu, aku sebenarnya agak tak enak jika orang-orang Siauw Lim Pay mesti masuk ke dalam kuil Boe Tong Pay. Jie-wie Hiantee marilah kita berangkat pulang!"

Dalam perjalanan itu, meskipun tidak menemui, halangan Liong boen Piauw-kiok telah dihina orang. Bahwa Boe Tong Liok Hiap sudah tidak mamperkenalkan diri, merupakan tanda bahwa mereka tak memandang sebelah mata kepada Piauw kiok itu. Semakin memikir Touw Tay Kim jadi semakin mendongkol dan diam-diam ia menghitung cara bagaimana sakit hati itu bisa dibalasnya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang itu sedang si pemimpin diliputi dengan kemasgulan, para Piauw tiauw dan pegawai bergirang-girang. Sesudah capai sepuluh hari dan sepuluh malam, Liong boen Piauw-kiok bisa mengantongi dua ribu tail emas dan Cong piauw tiauw mereka yang terbuka tangannya, sudah pasti akan memberi hadiah besar. Di waktu magrib, mereka sudah melewati Song kengcoe. Melihat Touw Tay Kim masih berduka Ciok piauw-touw berkata,

"Cong-piauw, jangan kau terlalu jengkel. Gunung tinggi dan air panjang di lain hari dalam dunia Kang Ouw, kita pasti akan bisa berpapasan lagi dengan mereka. Hm! Berapa lama Boetong Cit Hiap bisa mempertahankannya?" Touw Tay kim menghela napas. Ciok Hiante katanya.

"Ada suatu hal yang sangat dibuat menyesal olehku."

"Hal apa?" tanyanya.

Baru saja ia berkata begitu, di sebelah belakang tiba-tiba terdengar suara kaki kuda. Tindak kuda itu tidak begitu gencar, malah boleh di katakan perlahan, tapi heran sungguh, semakin lama kedengarannya semakin dekat. Semua orang lantas saja menengok ke belakang. Ternyata kuda itu mempunyai kaki yang amat panjang sedang bendanya pun kira-kira dua kaki lebih tinggi daripada kuda biasa, dengan kaki yang panjang langkahnya sangat lebar, sehingga biarpun larinya tak terlalu cepat, jarak yang dicapai lebih jauh daripada kuda biasa, bukan saja istimewa tubuh dan kakinya, gerakannya angker sekali sedang bulunya mengkilap seperti dipoles minyak.

"Bagus benar kuda itu!" memuji Ciok piauw tauw.

Ia terdiam sejenak dan kemudian berkata,

"..Cong pit tauw, apakah kami berbuat sesuatu kesalahan?"

"Bukan, bukan kalian berbuat kesalahan," jawabnya dengan suara duka.

"Apa yang diingatkan adalah kejadian pada dua puluh lima tahun berselang. Waktu itu, sudah dua belas tahun aku belajar dalam Siauw Lim Sie dan sudah memenuhi syarat-syarat sebagai murid yang lulus. Guruku Goan-hiap Sian soe coba membujuk supaya aku berdiam lagi lima tahun guna belajar lima Tay kim kong ciang. Tapi sebagai seorang pemuda yang pendek pikiran, aku menganggap, bahwa kepandaian dimilikiku, sudah cukup untuk aku malang melintang dalam dunia Kang Ouw. Maka itu, ditambah lagi dengan rasa tak tahan untuk hidup menderita terlebih lama di dalam kuil, aku sudah menolak bujukan In soe. Hai! Jika pada waktu itu aku belajar lagi lima tahun, hari ini aku tentu tak akan dihina oleh murid-murid oe tong..."

Baru berkata sampai di situ, orang yang menunggang kuda jempolan itu, yang bulunya berwarna hijau putih, sudah menyandak dan kemudian melewati rombongan piauw hang. Selagi lewat, si penunggang kuda melirik Touw Tay Kim dan Ciok Ptauw tauw dengan paras muka heran. Touw Tay Kim pun mengawasi orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang berusia kira-kira dua puluh dua tahun dengan paras muka yang angker. Dilihat sekelebatan ia seorang yang bertubuh kecil lemah tapi sesudah diawasi dalam tubuh yang kecil itu terdapat gerakan-gerakan yang gesit, lincah dan mantep. Sambil merangkap kedua tangannya, pemuda itu berseru,

"Numpang lewat! Numpang lewat!"

Dalam sekejap, kuda itu sudah kabur di depan rombongan piauw hang. Sembari mengawasi byangan pemuda itu, Touw Tay Kim bertanya,

"Ciok Hian tee, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai orang muda itu?"

"Dia turun dari atas gunung mungkin sekali salah seorang murid Boe Tong." jawabnya.

Tapi ia tidak membekal senjata dan badannyapun kelihatan lemah. Bisa jadi juga ia seorang biasa saja dan bukan murid Boe Tong."

Mendadak, pemuda itu memutar tunggangannya dan balik kembali. Jauh-jauh ia sudah memberi hormat seraya berkata,

"Maaf! Siauwtee ingin ajukan satu pertanyaan, harap kalian tidak jadi gusar."

Mendengar kata-kata yang manis itu, Touw Tay Kim segera menahan les dan balas menanya,

"Pertanyaan apa?"

Seraya melirik bendera ikan gabus yang dicekal oleh seorang pegawai piauw hang, pemuda itu berkata,

"Apakah kalian dari Liong-boen Piauwkiok di kota Lim An?"

"Benar," jawab Ciok Piauw tauw.

Boleh aku mendapat tahu she dan nama Sahabat-sahabat yang mulia?" tanya lagi pemuda itu.

"Apakah Touw Cong Piauw Tauw baik?" Ciok-piauw-tauw merasa senang sekali melihat cara-cara pemuda itu yang ramah tamah, tapi karena orang-orang Kang Ouw sangat sukar ditebak isi hatinya, maka ia belum berani bicara terus terang.

"Aku she Cok, siapakah sahabat?" katanya. "Apakah sahabat mengenal Cong-piauw tauw dari piauw-kiok kami?"

Pemuda itu lantas saja melompat turun dari tunggangannya dan maju beberapa tindak dengan satu tangan menuntun kuda.

"Aku she Thio, namaku Coei San," ia memperkenalkan diri. "Sudah lama kudengar nama besar dari Cong Piauw Tauw hanya sayang aku belum bisa berkenalan dengannya."

Begitu mendengar nama "Thio Coei San" Touw Tay Kim dan yang lain-lain terkejut bukan main. Nama Thio Coei San 'Touw tong Cit Hiap' dan dalam beberapa tahun yang terakhir namanya sangat terkenal dalam Rimba Persilatan. Menurut katanya orang ia memiliki ilmu silat yang sangat tinggi dan tidak dinyana, ia bukan saja masih berusia begitu muda, tapi gerak-geriknya juga menyerupai anak sekolah yang lembut. Dengan rasa sangsi Touw Tay Kim majukan kudanya seraya berkata,

"Aku yang rendah ialah Touw Tay Kim. Apakah tuan bukan Gin kauw Tiat hoa Thio Ngo hiap?"

Muka pemuda itu lantas saja bersemu dadu,

"Pendekar apa?" tanya dengan suara jengah. "Pujian Touw Cong piauw-touw terlalu tinggi untuk diterima olehku. Sesudah datang di Boe Tong-san, mengapa kalian tidak mampir di tempat kami? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kesembilan puluh dari guru kami dan jika sekiranya tidak menjadi halangan aku mengundang saudara-saudara naik ke gunung untuk minum arak panjang umur."

Senang sekali hati Touw Tay Kim dan yang lain,

_"Mengapa di antara Boe Tong Cit Hiap terdapat perbedaan watak yang begitu besar?"_ Kata Ciong piauw tauw itu di dalam hati. _"Enam orang yang jadi begitu tak mengenal adat tapi Thio Ngo hiap sedemikian tambah ramah."_

Ia lantas saja melompat turun dari tunggangannya dan herkata,

"Dari Lim-an kami datang di Siangyang dan tujuan kami sebenarnya adalah untuk menemui Thio Cinjin. Hanya...hanya tidak membawa barang antaran, kami merasa malu untuk mendaki gunung."

Thio Coei San tersenyum.

"Kita semua sama dari kalangan Rimba Persilatan," katanya dengan suara halus, "Toaw Cong Piauw Tauw janganlah menganggap kami sebagai orang luar. Guruku sering mengatakan bahwa ilmu silat Boe Tong Pay bersumber dari Siauw Lim dan ia memesan bahwa jika bertemu dengan Cian pwee Siauw Lim Pay kami harus menghormatnya sebagaimana mustinya kalau guruku tahu rombongan Toaw Cong Piauw Tauw lewat di kaki gunung siang-siang ia tentu sudah memerintahkan kami menyambut dari tempat yang jauh."

Mendengar perkataan itu Touw Tay Kim jadi salah mengerti, ia menduga Thio Coei San hanya berpura-pura dan dalam perkataan yang tajam. Ia tertawa dan berkat dengan suara tawar.

"Walaupun ilmu silat Boe Tong dikatakan bersumber dari Siau Lim sie akan tetapi bagaikan warna-warna hijau sebenarnya berasal dari warna biru tapi pada akhirnya hijau mengalahkan biru. Thio Sian hiap yang masih berusia muda memang sangat dikagumi orang. Tapi manusia yang seperti aku dalam usia yang sudah lanjut ini kepalaku seperti juga menempel di badan anjing."

"Ah, mengapa Cong Piauw Tauw", kata begitu Thio Coei San. "Dalam kalangan Kang Ouw, siapakah yang tidak mengenal nama besar Lioag boen Piauw kiok? Dalam Rimba Persilatan semua orang tabu liehaynya Jie cap sie chioe Hong mo ciang dan Lian coe Kong piauw. Touw Cong Piauw Tauw apakah kau boleh memperkenalkan beberapa Toako ini kepadaku?"

Mendengar permintaan orang yang diajukan secara pantas, Touw Tay Kim lantas saja memperkenalkan Ciok dan Soe Piauw tauw kepada pemuda itu.

"Aku sungguh merasa beruntung bahwa dini hari bisa berkenalan dengan saudara-saudara yang mempunyai nama besar dalam Rimba Persilatan" kata pula pemuda itu. "Dulu Kim to golok emas dari Ciok Piauw tauw telah merohohkan Ie yang Ngo hiang (Lima Jago Ie yang) dijalankan Sin an sedang ilmu silat toya Sam gie koen dari Soe Piau tauw juga tidak kurang tersohornya."

Sebagai seorang murid yang sangat disayang oleh Thio Sam Hong pemuda itu mempunyai pengetahuan yang sangat luas mengenai di dunia Kang Ouw karena dia sering mendengari cerita gurunya. Dengan otak yang cerdas dan peringatan yang kuat apa yang sudah didengarnya tidak terlupa lagi sebagai Couw soe Boe Tong Pay yang sudah mencapai usia sembilan puluh tahun dan mempunyai pergaulan luar, Thio Sam Hong dapat dikatakan mengenal semua partai semua cabang persilatan dan semua tokoh dan segala pengalamannya serta pengetahuannya sering diceritahan kepada murid-muridnya.

Maka itu, begitu mendengar nama Ciok dan Soe Piaaw tauw, Thio Coei San lantas saja bisa menyebutkan kepandaian yang sering diandalkan dari kedua orang. Bahwa pemuda itu mengenal kepandaian Touw Tay Kim yang namanya sudah terkenal selama puluhan tahun, bukan kejadian yang mengherankan. Tapi pengetahuannya mengenai Ciok dan Soe Piauw tauw, yaitu ahli-ahli silat kelas empat atau kelas lima, ada sedikit luar biasa. Tak usah dikatakan lagi, pujian yang diucapkan dengan nada sungguh-sungguh itu, menggirangkan sangat hatinya ketiga pemimpin piauw hang itu.

"Cong Piauw Tauw" kata Ciok piauw tauw. "Hari itu secara kebetulan adalah hari ulang tahun orang tua itu. Menurut pendapatku, memang pantas jika kita naik ke atas untuk menberi selamat panjang umur."

"Benar," kata Thio Coei San. "Sesudah kalian datang ke sini. kami harus memenuhi tugas sebagai tuan rumah. Beberapa saudara seperuruanku adalah orang-orang yang sangat suka bergaul. Marilah, aku mengundang kalian menginap semalam dua malam."

Sesudah mendengar pembicaraan itu, Touw Tay Kim mendapat lain pikiran.

_"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu begitu tegas mengenal Ciok dan Soe Piauw tauw?"_ tanya di dalam hati. _"Dalam hal ini mungkin terdapat lain latar belakang. Apakah karena perbuatannya yang tak mengenal adat keenam orang yang tadi sudah ditegur oleh gurunya yang memerintahkan pemuda ini menghaturkan maaf dan mengundang kita?"_

Memikir begitu, hatinya jadi lebih lega. Ia tertawa seraya berkata,

"Kalau saudara seperguruanmu sama ramah tamahnya seperti Thio Ngo hiap, sedari tadi kami sudah naik ke atas gunung."

"Apa?" menegasi Coei San dengan suara heran. "Apakah Cong Piauw Tauw sudah bertemu dengan saudara seperguruanku? Yang mana?"

Touw Tay Kim kembali menduga pemuda itu berpura-pura.

"Hari ini, rejekimu sangat besar," jawabnya. "Dalam seharian saja, aku sudah bertemu dengan hampir semua anggota dari Boe Tong Cit Hiap."

Pemuda itu jadi semakin heran dan mengawasi pemimpin piauw hang itu dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Apakah kau juga bertemu dengan Jie Sam ko?" tanyanya.

"Apa Jie Thay Giam Jie Sam hiap?" menegas Touw Tay Kim. "Mereka merasa segan untuk memperkenalkan diri, sehingga aku tak tahu, yang mana itu Jie Sam hiap. Aku hanya bertemu dengan enam orang dan mungkin sekali Jie Sam hiap terdapat di antara mereka.,"

"Enam orang?" seru pemuda itu dengan suara kaget. "Sungguh mengherankan! Siapa mereka?"

"Mana aku tahu? Saudara-saudara seperguruanmu sendiri yang sungkan memperkenalkan diri," jawabnya. "Karena kau adalah Thio Ngo hiap maka keenam orang iru mestinya Song Tayhiap dan yang lain-lain."

Waktu berkata begitu, ia menekankan setiap perkataan 'Hiap' dengan nada mengejek tapi pemuda itu yang sedang ke bingungan tidak, memperhatikan ejekan orang.

"Apa benar-benar Cong Piauw Tauw telah betemu dengan mereka?" menegas pula Thio Coei San. "Bukan saja aku, tapi semua orang yang mengikut dalam rombongan ini, juga telah lihat mereka," jawabnya. Pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak bisa jadi," katanya dengan suara pasti. "Hari ini, Song Soeko dan yang lain-lain sehari suntuk menemani Soehoe di Giok hie kiong dan setindak pun mereka tak pernah berlalu dari samping Soehoe. Melihat sampai tengah hari Jie Samko belum juga datang, Soehoe telah memerintahkan siauw tee turun gunung untuk menyambutnya. Cara bagaimana Cong Piauw Tauw bisa bertemu dengan Song Soeko dan yang lain-lain?"

"Apakah orang yang pada pipinya terdapat sebuah tahi lalat dan pada tahi lalat itu tumbuh tiga lembar rambut bukan Song Tay hiap?" tanya Touw Tay Kim dengan hati berdebar-debar. Coei San terkesiap.

"Di antara Soehengteeku tak seorangpun yang bertahi lalat dipipinya," katanya.

Perkataan itu seperti air dingin yang menggusur kepala Tauw tay Kim.

"Keenam orang itu mengatakan mereka adalah Boe Tong Liokhiap," katanya dengan jantung memukul keras. "Di antara mereka terdapat dua toojin yang memakai topi kuning. Tentu saja kami..."

"Biarpun guruku seorang toojin, akan tetapi semua muridnya adalah orang-orang biasa yang tidak memeluk agama," kata pemuda itu.

"Apa kah mereka benar-benar memperkenalkan diri sebagai Boe Tong Liok hiap?" Touw Tay Kim mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Memang juga orang-orang itu tidak pernah memperkenalkan diri sebagai Boe Tong Liok hiap. Adalah ia sendiri yang menganggap mereka sebagai enam pendekar Boe Tong, kenyataan yang sebenarnya ialah mereka tidak membantah pada waktu ia mengutarakan anggapan begitu untuk beberapa saat ia dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata dan hanya mengawasi kedua kawannya dengan paras muka pucat.

"Kalau begitu keenam orang itu mengandung maksud jahat", katanya dengan mendadak, mari kita ubar!"

Ia melompat ke atas punggung kudanya yang lalu dikaburkan ke atas gunung. Thio Coen San pun lantas saja menyusul dan kemudian merendengkan kudanya dengan tunggangan Touw Tay Kim.

"Touw heng!" serunya "Perlu apa kita menguber mereka? Tak apa-apa jika mereka menggunakan nama kami."

"Dalam ini terselip lain hal", kata Touw Tay Kim. "Bagaimana dengan orang itu? Kami sebetulnya ingin menyerahkan orang ini kepada Thio Cinjin tapi enam orang itu sudah mengabilnya dari tangan kami. Orang itu mendapat luka berat. Celaka sungguh!"

Sambil membedel kudanya dengan suara terputus-putus, ia menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Siapa namanya orang itu? Bagaimana macamnya", tanya Coei San dengan heran.

"Entahlah," jawabnya "Ia terluka berat, tak bisa bicara dan tak bisa bergerak sedang napasnya tinggal sekali-sekali. Ia berusia kurang lebih tiga puluh tahun."

Sesudah berkata begitu ia segera melukiskan roman dan potongan badan Jie Thay Giam.

"Celaka", teriak Coei San dengan hati mencelus, "Itulah Jie Samko!"

Beberapa saat kemudian sesudah dapat menentramkan hatinya dengan tangan kiri ia manyentak les kuda Touw Tay Kim. Binatang itu yang sedang lari keras berhenti dengan mendadak sambil berbengar keras dan berjingkrak sedang mulutnya mengeluarkan darah akibat dentakan itu. Dengan kaget seraya menghunus golok Touw Tay Kim metompat turun dari tungganganya. Ia heran, cara bagaimana pemuda yang badannya begitu kurus lemah bisa mempunyai tenaga yang begitu besar.

"Touw Toako jangan salah mengerti" kata pemuda itu, "Dari tempat jauhnya ribuan li Toako telah mengantar Jie Sam ko sampai di sini dan untuk itu semua siauwtee merasa sangat berterima kasih. Maka itu sedikitpun siauwtee tidak mempunyai maksud yang kurang baik."

Touw Tay Kim segera masukkan goloknya ke dalam sarung tapi tangan kanannya mesih tetap mencekal gagang senjata itu.

"Bagaiman Jie Samko mendapat luka? Siapa musuhnya? Siapa yang minta Touw Toako mengantarkannya sampai di sini?" tanya Coei San.

Tapi antara tiga pertanyaan itu, satupun tak dapat dijawab oleh Touw Tay Kim.

"Bagaimana macamnya keenam orang itu yang mengambil Jie Samko?" tanya pemuda itu.

Sebelum Toauw Tay Kim keburu menjawab, Soe Piauw-tauw sudah mendahului dan lalu melukiskan macamnya orang-orang itu.

"Kalau begitu, biarlah Siauwtee coba mengubar mereka", kata Thio Coei San seraya memberi hormat dan lalu kaburkan tunggangannya sekeras-kerasnya.

Sebagai saudara seperguruan dan dengan bersama-sama melakukan pekerjaan mulia, Boe Tong Cit Hiap mencintai satu sama lain seperti saudara kandung. Mendengar kakaknya luka berat dan jatuh ke tangan orang-orang yang belum di ketahui siapa adanya, bukan main bingung Coei San. Ia membedal mencambuk kuda mustika itu, seolah-olah tidak menghiraukan jika tidak tunggangannya yang disayang mesti lantaran kecapaian. Dalam sekejap ia sudah tiba di Co tiam, satu tempat dimana terdapat tiga cagak jalanan, yang satu naik ke atas gunung, sedang yang lain membelok kejurusan timur laut sampai di kota In-yang.

_"Kalau enam orang itu benar-benar mengantar Jie Samko ke atas gunung, waktu turun gunung, aku pasti sudah bertemu dengan mereka,"_ katanya di dalam hati.

Memikir begitu, ia lantas saja mengambil jalanan yang menjurus ke timur laut. Sesudah lari kurang lebih satu jam, meskipun bertenaga kuat, perlahan-lahan kuda itu menjadi lelah dan semakin lambat. Siang sudah terganti dengan malam dan di jalanan gunung yang memangnya sepi, sudah tidak terdapat lagi manusia pun yang bisa diminta keterangannya.

Sambil mengubar, pemuda itu, mengajukan macam-macam pertanyaan pada dirinya sendiri.

_"Jie Samko memiliki kepandaian yang sangat tinggi."_ Pikirnya. _"Bagaimana ia bisa dilukakan orang dengan begitu mudah? Tapi dilihat dari sikap dan perkataan Touw Tay Kim tak bisa jadi ia mendusta."_

Selagi mengasah otak, tiba-tiba kuda itu berbanger dan lari ke sebidang tanah lapang dimana terdapat beberapa kuburan. Thio Coei San mengerti bahwa penyelewengannya binatang itu pasti disebabkan oleh sesuatu yang luar biasa. Dengan waspada ia mengawasi tanah lapang itu. Sesaat kemudian ia mendapat kenyataan, bahwa sebuah kereta roboh terguling di antara rumput yang tinggi. Setelah lihat seekor keledai rebah di depan kereta itu dengan kepala hancur. Buru-buru ia melompat turun dan menyingkap tirai kereta, tapi di dalamnya tidak terdapat manusia. Ia menengok keseputarnya dan mendadak matanya yang sangat jeli melihat sesosok tubuh manusia rebah di dalam gompolan rumput. Dengan jantung memukul keras, ia menubruk dan mengangkat orang itu. Dengan sekelebatan saja, ia sudah mengenal bahwa orang itu bukan lain dari pada Soekonya yang sedang dicari.

Dalam kegelapan, samar-samar ia lihat kedua mata kakak seperguruan itu tertutup rapat, sedang mukanya pucat bagaikan kertas. Bukan main kaget dan sakit hatinya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mendukung sang Soeko dan menempelkan mukanya sendiri di muka yang pucar itu. Tiba-tiba, dalam hatinya yang duka timbul harapan, karena ia merasakan sedikit hawa hangat di pipi Jie Thay Giam. Buru-buru ia meraba dada Soekonya dan ternyata jantung sang kakak masih mengetuk dengan perlahan.

"Samko" teriaknya sambil mengucurkan air mata. "Samko...mengapa kau? Aku Ngotee...Ngoteemu..."

Dan perlahan dan hati-hati ia bangun berdiri. Sekali lagi, jantungnya memukul keras, kedua tangan dan kedua kaki Jie Thay Giam kontal kantul ke bawah. Ternyata tulang-tulangnya telah dipukul patah, sedang darah mengalir dari jeriji pergelangan tangan lengan dan betisnya. Melihat kekejaman musuh, Thio Coei San marasa dadanya mau meledak, melihat luka itu ia tahu bahwa musuh belum pergi jauh dan jika diubar ia masih bisa menyandaknya. Dalam kalanya ia lantas saja melompat ke atas punggung kuda untuk mengejar, tapi di lain saat ia mendapat lain pikiran yang lebih jernih.

_"Luka Jie Samko berat luar biasa dan perlu segera ditolong,"_ pikirnya. _"Jika seorang koencu mau membalas sakit hati, sepuluh tahun masih belum terlambat,"_

Karena kuatir goncangan-goncangan di atas kuda memperhebat luka sang Soeko, maka, sesudah berpikir sejenak, ia segera mendukung tubuh Jie Thay Giam dengan hedua tangannya dan lain berjalan pulang dengan menggunakan ilmu mengentengkan badan. Kuda jempolan itu, yang mungkin merasa heran mengapa sang majikan tidak menunggunya, mengikuti dari belakang.

Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun kesembilan puluh dari Couw Soe Boe Tong Pay Thio Sam Hong. Sedari pagi sekali, Giak-hie-kiong sudah diliputi dengan suasana bersuka-ria. Dengan bergiliran, ke 6 muridnya memberi selamat panjang umur dan berlutut. Hanya sayang di antara 7 murid itu masih kurang seorang. Menurut perhitungan, sesudah menjalankan tugas membunuh seorang penjahat besar di Tiongkok Selatan. siang-siang Jie Thay Giam sudah harus kembali. Tapi ditunggu sampai tengah hari, ia belum juga kelihatan mata hidungnya.

"Semua orang di bawah gunung," kata Thio Coei San.

Tapi begitu pergi, Thio Coei San pun tak ada kabar ceritanya. Dengan menunggang kuda istimewa, andaikata ia pergi sampai di Lao ho kouw, ia pun sudah mesti pulang lebih siang, tapi ditunggu hingga Yoe sie dari jam 5 sore sampai tujuh malam, ia belum juga kelihatan bayangan-bayangannya. Di ruang tengah, meja perjamuan sudah di atur rapih, sedang lilin merah sudah habis separuhnya. Semua orang mulai bingung. Murid keenam In Lie Heng dan murid ke 7 Boh Seng Kok sudah keluar masuk puluhan kali, sedang saudaranya yang lainpun tak kurang bingungnya. Sebagai seorang yang ilmu kebatinannya sudah sangat tinggi, Thio Sam Hong tetap tenang. Tapi ia yakin, bahwa belum pulangnya kedua murid itu mesti disebabkan oleh kejadian sangat luar biasa. Ia kenal baik watak mereka.

Jie Thay Giam sangat berhati-hati dan boleh diandalkan untuk memegang pekerjaan penting sedang Thio Coei San seorang pemuda yang cerdas dan selalu bisa bertindak dengan mengimbangi jelatatan. Serasa mengawasi lilin yang semakin pendek Song Wan Kiauw berkata sambil tertawa,

"Soe hoe, Jie Samtee dan Thio Ngotee tentulah juga bertemu dengan urusan ganjil dan mereka lalu menggulung tangan baju untuk mencampurinya, Soehoe selamanya menganjurkan kami untuk melakukan perbuatan mulia dan hari ini, hari ulang tahun Soehoe, kedua soetee menolong sesama manusia sebagai hadiah ulang tahun."

Thio Sam Hong mengurut jenggotnya.

"Hm pada hari ulang tahunku yang kedelapan puluh kau telah menolong seorang janda yang membuang diri ke dalam sumur," katanya seraya tertawa, "Perbuatanmu itu memang harus dipuji akan tetapi jika dalam sepuluh tahun baru menolong orang satu kali mereka yang perlu di tolong sungguh harus menunggu dengan sangat tidak sabaran."

Mendengar perkataan guru mereka lima murid itu lantas saja tertawa geli, tapi adatnya sangat terbuka dan sering sekali ia berguyon dengan murid-muridnya,

"Paling sedikit Soehoe akan bisa hidup dua ratus tahun kata", Thio Siong Kee murid keempat sambil bersenyum.

"Jika setiap sepuluh tahun kami melakukan sesuatu perbuatan baik ditambah jumlahnya tidak sedikit."

Boh Seng Kek murid ketujuh tertawa nyaring.

"Hanya mungkin sekali kita tak bisa makan umur begitu panjang" katanya.

Baru saja perkataan itu habis diucapkan, Song Wan Kiauw dan Jie Liam Cioe, murid ke dua sekonyong-konyong melompat keluar seraya berteriak,

"Apa Samtee!"

"Benar" jawab Thio Coei San dengan suara parau di lain saat dengan kedua tangan pakaian berlepotan darah dan penuh keringat ia bertindak masuk dengan tindakan limbung dan lalu berlutut di hadapan Thio Sam Hong.

"Soe hoe..." katanya "Jie Samko.,..telah dibokong orang!"

Semua orang terkesip. Sehabis berkata begitu, badan Thio Coei San bergoyang, dan ia roboh terjengkang karena terlalu lelah dan duka.

Song Wan Kiauw dan Jie Lian Cioe adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai pengalaman luas dan mereka tahu sebab musabab dari pingsannya Thio Coei San. Mereka mengerti bahwa apa yang penting adalah Jie Tay Giam. Maka itu dengan berbareng mereka menubruk dan mengangkat tubuh Jie Sam. Begitu meraba dada si adik, hati mereka mencelos sebab napas Jie Thay Giam tinggal sekali. Melihat muridnya yang disayang terluka begitu berat tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Thio Sam Hong buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar lagi dengan membawa pels Pek houw Tok bang tan (Pememulihkan jiwa yang mulutnya ditutup dengan lilin putih). Untuk tidak membuang tempo dengan dua jarinya ia mememijit peles itu yang lantas saja menjadi hancur.

Ia mengambil tiga butir pel yang lalu dimasukkan ke dalam mulut Jie Thay Giam. Tapi gigi Jie Sam hiap terkancing dan mulutnyn tertutup rapat. Thian Sam Hong segera mengangkat kedua tangannya dan dengan menggunakan jempol dan telunjuk, ia menotok Liong yauw kiauw di ujung kuping Jie Thay Giam dengan tenaga Ho cweekin. Pada waktu itu kepandaian Thio Sam Hong sudah sedemikian tinggi sehingga dengan Ho cweekin Tiam Liong yauw kiauw, tenaga Ho cwee kin menotol Liong yauw kiauw ia malahan dapat menyadarkan untuk sementara waktu orang. Sesudah menotol dua puluh kali, si murid masih juga tidak bergerak.

Sambil menghela napas, ia segera menengkurupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menotol jalanan darah Kian kie hiat di dagu muridnya, dengan menggunakan In cioe atau tenaga dingin. Sesudah itu, ia membalik kedua telapak tangannya dan menotok pula dengan Yang cioe atau tenaga panas, perlahan-lahan mulut Jie Thay Giam terbuka dan ia lalu menelan tiga butir pil itu. Tapi otot-otot leher Jie Sam hiap sudah menjadi kaku, sehingga biarpun masuk ke dalam tenggorokan pel itu tak bisa turun terus sampai di perut. Guru besar itu segera memerintahkan Thio Siong Kee mengurut leher Jie Thay Giam sedang ia sendiri lalu menotok jalanan darah Kwat poen dan Jie hoe di bagian pundak serta Yang koan dan Beng Boen di ujung tulang punggung, supaya sesudah tersadar si murid jangan merasakan kesakitan yang terlalu hebat.

Semenjak Song Wan Kiauw dan Jie Lian Cioe berguru biarpun menghadapi urusan yang bagaimana besar, sang guru selalu bersikap tenang. Tapi sekarang tangan guru itu bergemetar sedang paras mukanya mengunjuk rasa bingung sehingga mereka mengerti, bahwa luka adik mereka luar biasa berat. Selang beberapa saat, Jie Thay Giam mulai tersadar.

"Soehoe," kata Thio Coei San dengan suara pilu. "Apakah Jie San ko masih bisa ditolong jiwanya?"

Thio Sam Hong tidak menjawab secara langsung. Ia hanya berkata,

"Dalam dunia ini siapakah yang bisa hidup untuk selama-lamanya?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tindakan orang. Seorang toojin kecil masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan memberitahu, bahwa Touw Tay Kim dan lain-lain piauw tauw Liong boen Piouw kiok datang berkunjung. Paras muka Thio Coei San lantas saja berubah gusar.

"Ini semua gara-gara kawanan manusia itu!" teriaknya seraya melompat keluar.

Di lain saat di luar kelenteng terdengar suara jatuhnya senjata-senjata di atas tanah. Baru saja In Lie Heng dan Boh Seng Kok ingin melompat keluar untuk membantu Soehengnya, Thio Coei San sudah kelihatan berjalan masuk dengan satu tangan menenteng seorang lelaki yang badannya tinggi besar.

Sambil melontarkannya keras-keras di atas lantai ia berseru,

"Manusia inilah yang sudah merusak urusan besar!"

Di antara Boe Tong Cit Hiap, In Lie Henglah yang beradat paling berangasan. Mendengar orang itu yang menyebabkan terlukanya sang Soeko, ia segera melompat dan mengangkat kaki untuk menendang Touw Tay Kim.

"Lioktee! Tahan!" bentak Song Wan Kiauw. "Hei! Orang-orang Boe Tong memakai aturan atau tidak?" demikian terdengar teriakan di luar kelenteng. "Kami adalah tamu-tamu yang datang berkunjung. Mengapa kau menghina kami?" Song Wan Kiauw mengerutkan alisnya.

Ia menghampiri Touw Tay Kim dan menepuk belakang kepala dan punggung Cong Piauw Tauw itu, untuk membuka jalanan darahnya.

"Yang di luar harap jangan ribut," teriaknya, "Tunggu sebentar."

Suara itu angker dan nyaring luar biasa dan orang-orang Liong-boen Piauw-kiok yang menduga bahwa teriakan itu adalah teriakan Thio Sam Hong, tak berani banyak ribut lagi.

"Ngo-tee," kata Song Wan Kiauw. "Bagaimana Samtee bisa mendapat luka begitu berat? Ceritakanlah dengan tenang."

Sesudah mengawasi Tauw Tay Kim dengan sorot mata gusar, barulah Thio Coei San menerangkan, bagaimana Liong boen Piauw-kiok telah diminta oleh seorang untuk mengantarkan Jie Thay Giam ke Boe Tong-san dan bagaimana saudara itu akhirnya diambil enam penjahat yang menyamar sebagai murid-murid Boe Tong. Sedari tadi, sesudah lihat kepandaian Tay Kim, Song Wan Kiauw sudah tahu, bahwa Cong Piauw Tauw itu bukan orang yang bisa mencelakakan Soe-teenya. Begitu mendengar keterangan Thia Coei San, paras mukanya lantas saja berubah sabar dan dengan kata-kata manis, ia segera bertanya kepada Tauw Tay Kim hal ihwal peristiwa itu. Touw Tay Kim lantas saja menceritakan segala kejadian seterang-terangnya. Pada akhirnya ia berkata dengan suara duka,

"Song Tayhiap, aku benar-benar tolol dan karena kebodohanku, Jie Samhiap mesti menderita begitu lebat. Kutahu bahwa aku berdoa besar sekali dan pantas mendapat hukuman mati. Nasib keluarga kami di Lim an juga belum tahu bagaimana jadinya."

Selagi muridnya bicara dengan tamu itu, Thia Sam Hong tidak mencampuri dan sambil mengempos semangat terus menempelkan telapak tangannya pada jalan darah Sincong dan Lengtay untuk memberi bawa panas kepada Jie Thay Giam, Tapi begitu lekas mendengar perkataan Tauw Tay Kim yang berakhir ia segera berkata,

"Lian Coe, bersama Seng Kok sekarang juga kau harus berangkat ke Lim an untuk melindungi keluaga Long boen Piauw kiok"

"Soehoe." kata Thio Coei San dengan suara penasaran. "Orang she Touw itu terlalu gila dan karena gara-garanya, biarpun tidak disengaja Sam soeko mesti menderita begitu hebat. Bahwa kita tidak membuat perhitungan dengannya, dia sudah untung besar. Perlu apa melindungi anak isteri dan keluarganya?"

Sang guru tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggelengkan kepala, sebagai tanda tidak setuju dengan pendapat si murid.

"Ngo tee," kata Song Wan Kiauw. "Mengapa pemandanganmu begitu sempit? Untuk siapa Tauw Cong Piauw Tauw datang kemari dengan melalui perjalanan ribuan li?"

"Untuk mengantongi dua ribu tahil emas," jawabnya sambil tertawa dingin.

Mendengar perkataan itu, muka Touw Tay Kim lantas saja berubah merah. Dalam hati kecilnya ia juga mengakui, bahwa kesudiannya untuk mengantar Jie Thay Giam memang sebab hadiah yang besar itu.

"Ngo tee!" bentak Song Wan Kiauw. "Jangan kau kurang ajar terhadap tamu kita! Kau sudah terlalu capai pergilah mengaso."

Dalam kalangan Boe Tong Pay kedudukan seorang Soeheng sangat dindahkan dan disegani. Baik dalam ilmu silat dan usia maupun dalam pribadi dan kemuliaan Song Wan Kiauw lebih menang setingkat daripada semua saudara seperguruannya. Maka itu dari Jie Lian Cioe sampai Boh Seng Kok, tak seorangpun yang tidak menghormatinya. Begitu dibentak Thio Coei San tidak berani mengeluarkan suara lagi, tapi ia terus berdiri di situ sebab sangat memikiri keadaan Jie Thay Giam.

"Jie tee," kata pula Song Wan Kiauw. "Menolong jiwa orang seperti menolong bahaya kebakaran. Sesudah Soehoe mengeluarkan perintah, kurasa lebih baik kau berangkat malam ini juga bersama-sama Cittee,"

Jie Lian Cioe dan Boh Seng Kok lantas saja meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk bebenah. Melihat kedua pendekar itu bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Lim-an guna melindungi keluarga Liong boen Piauw kiok bukan main rasa berterima kasihnya Touw Tay Kim. Tapi rasa terima kasih itu bercampur dengan rasa malu yang besar.

"Thio Cinjin," katanya sambil memberi hormat kepada Thio Sam Hong dengan merangkapkan kedua tangannya.

"Dalam urusan kami Boanpwee tidak berani merepotkan Jie hiap dan Boan hiap. Sekarang saja kami berpamit."

"Malam ini kalian menginap saja di tempat kami" kata Song Wan Kiauw, "Kami masih ingin menanyakan beberapa hal."

Perkataan itu diucapkan dengan manis budi mengandung pengaruh besar yang sukar ditolak, sehingga tanpa membantah lagi Touw Tay Kim segera duduk di pinggiran. Beberapa saat kemudian Jie Liam Cioe dan Boh Seng Kok mengambil selamat berpisah dari gurunya dan sesudah mengawasi Jie Thay Giam beberapa kali, dengan perasaan tertindih mereka turun gunung untuk menjalankan perintah sang guru. Bahwa mereka merasa berat untuk meninggalkan saudara seperguruannya yang terluka berat, sangat bisa dimengerti, karena masih merupakan pertanyaan, apakah mereka akan bisa bertemu muka lagi.

Seluruh ruangan sunyi senyap dan apa yang terdengar, hanyalah suara nafas Thio Sam Hong yang tersengal-sengal. Di atas kepala guru besar itu kelihatan keluar semacan uap panas, sebagai tanda bahwa Thio Sam Hong tengah mengerahkan Lwee Kang yang sangat dahsyat. Berselang kira-kira setengah jam, sekonyong-konyong Jie Thay Giam mengeluarkan teriakan menggeledek, sehingga ruangan itu seolah-olah tergetar. Touw Tay Kim terkesiap dan tanpa merasa, ia melompat bangun dari kursinya. Ia melirik Thio Sam Hong dan dapat kenyataan, paras muka orang itu mengunjuk rasa jengkel atau rasa girang, sehingga sukar sekali ditebak apa artinya teriakan Jie Thay Giam itu.

"Siong Kee, Lie Heng, bawalah Samkomu ke dalam kamar supaya ia bisa mengaso."

Sesudah menjalankan titah gurunya, mereka masuk lagi ke dalam ruangan itu,

"Soehoe, apa ilmu silat Samko bisa pulih lagi seperti biasa?" tanya In Lie Heng.

Thio Sam Hong menghela napas panjang. Selang beberapa saat, barulah ia menjawab dengan suara perlahan,

"Apakah jiwanya bisa tertolong, masih harus menunggu tempo sebulan. Urat-uratnya yang sudah rusak dan tulang-tulang-nya yang patah, tak bisa disambung lagi. Selama hidupnya..."

Ia tak dapat meneruskan perkataannya dan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan paras berduka. Mendengar jawaban itu, In Lie Heng tak bisa menahan lagi rasa sedihnya, ia lantas saja menangis tersedu-sedu. Di antara saudara seperguruannya, biarpun sudah memiliki kepandaian sebagai ahli silat kelas utama, hatinya paling lembek dan mudah sekali menangis. Melihat saudaranya menangis, Thio Coei San lantas meluap darahnya. Dengan sekali melompat, tangannya melayang menggaplok muka Touw Tay Kim. Congpiauw tauw ini coba menangkis, tapi tangan Thio Coei San menyambar bagaikan kilat cepatnya dan pipinya sudah kena digampar. Kena belum puas, Coei San lalu mengirim tinju ke pinggang Touw Tay Kim tapi untung sebelum mengenakan sasarannya, Thio Siong Kee keburu mendorong pundak saudaranya sehingga tinju itu jatuh di tempat kosong.

Saat itu, Touw Tay Kim pun coba menolong diri dengan melomat ke belakang dan selagi ia melompat tiba-tiba terdengar suara "trang" sepotong emas jatuh dilantai dari sakunya. Thio Coei San menjemput emas itu dan berkata dengan suara dingin.

"Manusia serakah begitu lihat berkredepnya emas kau segera menyerahkan Jie Samko kepada orang..."

Tiba-tiba perkataannya putus di tengah jalan disusul dengan seruan "ih".

"Toako" katanya sambil mengawasi potongan emas itu,

"Lihatlah tapak jari-jari ini adalah akibat ilmu Kim kong cie dari Siauw Lim Pay."

Song Wan Kiauw meneliti potongan emas itu beberapa lama dan kemudian menyerah kan kepada sang guru yang lalu mengawasi dengan penuh perhatian dan membulak baliknya beberapa kali tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Soehoa" teriak Thio Coei San "Tak bisa salah lagi itulah ilmu Kim kong cie dari Siauw Lim Pay. Dalam dunia ini tiada lain partai yang memiliki ilmu begitu, Soeboe bukankah begitu?"

Pada saat itu di depan mata Thio Sam Hong kembali terbayang kejadian di masa lampau. Ia ingat bagaimana di waktu masih kecil ia melayani gurunya. Kak Wan Tay Soe yang bertugas dalam Cong keng kok, bagaimana mereka telah merobohkan Koen Loen Sam sang, bagaimana mereka kabur dengan diuber oleh pendeta Siauw Him sie, dan bagaimana akhirnya menetap di gunung Boe Tong san. Melihat tapak jarak pada potongan emas itu memang tak bisa dipungkir lagi itu semua adalah akibat perbuatan seorang Siauw Lim Sie. Ilmu silat Boe Tong Pay mengutamakan Lwee Kang dan tidak memperhatikan ilmu keras untuk bisa menghancurkan batu dan sebagainya.

Dalam lain-lain partai persilatan mempelajari ilmu Gwa kang (Ilmu silat luar) terdapat tenaga telapak tangan, tenaga tinju, tenaga kaki dan sebagainya yang hebat tapi tak satu partai pun yang memiliki tenaga jari tangan yang begitu dahsyat. Maka itulah sesudah Thio Coei San menanya dua tiga kali ia masih juga belum memberi jawaban. Jika ia bicara terus muridnya tentu tak mau mengerti dan sebagai akibatnya dua partai besar dalam Rimba Persilatan akan saling bertempur. Thio Coei San yang sangat cerdas lantas saja bisa menebak jalan pikiran gurunya.

"See-hoe", katanya pula. "Apakah dalam Rimba Persilatan bisa muncul seorang luar biasa, yang tanpa didikan guru, dapat memiliki ilmu Kim kong cie?"

Thio Sam Hong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak mungkin", jawabnya. "Kim-kongcie adalah hasil pengalaman, bukan ilmu yang bisa digubah dalam tempo pendek. Menurut pendapatku, seorang yang paling cerdas otaknya tak akan bisa memiliki Kim kong cie, tanpa pimpinan guru." Ia berdiam sejenak dan kemudian berkata pula, "Dulu, pada waktu berdiam dalam kuil Siauw Lim Sie, aku pun tak tahu, bagaimana jari tangan manusia bisa mempunyai kekuatan yang begitu luar biasa."

Sesaat itu pada kedua mata Song Wan Kiauw terlihat sorot yang luar biasa,

"Soehoe," katanya.

Dilihat begini, urat dan tulang sam tee juga dihancurkan dengan ilmu Kimkong ci. Mendengar perkataan sang Toako. In Lie Hang menangis pula. Di lain pihak, Touw Tay Kim mendengar pembicaraan antara guru dan murid itu dengan hati berdebar-debar. Beberapa kali ia sudah membuka mulut, tapi mulutnya tak dapat mengeluarkan suara. Akhirnya, sesudah menenteramkan hati, ia dapat juga berkata,

"Tidak! Tak mungkin orang Siauw Lim Sie. Belasan tahun aku berdiam dalam kuil Siauw Lim Sie tapi belum pernah aku bertemu dengan orang itu."

Song Wan Kiauw mengawasi Cong piauwtauw itu dengan sorot mata bersangsi. "Liok tee, antarlah tamu-tamu kita ke ruangan belakang, supaya mereka bisa mengaso," katanya. "Bari tahukan Loo-ong supaya ia merawat baik-baik semua tamu kita." In Lie Heng mengiakan dan lain mengajak Touw Tay Kim dan yang lain-lain pergi kebagian belakang kelenteng itu.

Sesudah mengantarkan Piauw tauw dan pegawai Liong boen Piauw kiak ke kamar tamu, In Lie Heng pergi ke kamar Jie Thay Giam. Ia lihat kakak itu rebah dengan paras muka seperti mayat, sedang napasnya pun terdengar lemah sekali,

"Samko!" serunya dengan suara menyayat hati dan kemudian sambil menekap muka dengan kedua tangan, Song Wan Kiauw dan lain-lain saudara seperguruannya sedang duduk di seputar guru mereka, maka ia pun segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping Thio Coei San.

Untuk beberapa lama dengan mata mendelong Thio Sam Hong mengawasi pohon kwie yang, tumbuh di tengah cemehe. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan berkata dengan suara duka,

"Urusan ini sulit sekali. Siong Kee, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Di antara tujuh murid Boe Tong.

Thio Siong Keelah yang paling berakal budi. Jika Boe Tong Pay menghadapi soal-soal sulit, ialah yang jadi juru pemikir dan biasanya ia selalu dapat memecahkan cengkeraman sukar. Tak usah dikatakan lagi, sedari pulangnya Thio Coei San dengan mendukung Jie Thay Giam yang luka berat, ia sudah mengasah orak untuk menembus kabut yang meliputi peristiwa itu. Mendengar pertanyaan gurunya, ia lantas saja menjawab,

"Menurut pendapat teecu, bencana ini bukan bersumber pada Siauw Lim Pay, tapi pada To Liong To."

"Sie tee." kata Song Wan Kiauw. "Coba ceritakan pendapatmu seterang-terangnya, supaya bisa dipertimbangkan Soehoe."

"Jie Sam ko adalah seorang yang sangat berhati-hati dan juga pandai bergaul, sehingga tak mungkin ia menanam bibit permusuhan secara semberono." kata Siong Kee. "Di samping itu, penjahat besar yang telah dibinasakan Sam ko hanya memiliki ilmu silat kelas tiga dan sangat dibenci oleh orang Rimba Persilatan. Maka itu, tak mungkin orang Siauw Lim Pay turunkan tangan jahat untuk membela penjahat itu." Thio Sam Hong manggut-manggutkan kepalanya.

"Putusnya urat-urat dan tulang-tulang Sam ko sudah terjadi di tengah jalan." katanya pula. "Sebelum berangkat dari Lim an, Sam ko memang sudah kena racun yang sangat hebat, sehingga menurut teecoe, jalan satu-satunya bagi kita ialah pergi ke Lim an untuk menyelidiki, bagaimana Sam ko kena senjata beracun dan siapa yang melepaskan senjata itu."

"Benar," kata sang guru. "Racun yang masuk ke dalam badan Thay Giam sangat luar biasa. Sampai sakarang, aku belum tahu, racun apa adanya itu. Pada telapak tangannya terdapat tujuh lubang kecil, seperti ditusuk jarum. Dalam dunia Kang Ouw, belum pernah kudengar senjata rahasia yang begitu aneh."

"Peristiwa ini memang aneh bukan main." kata Song Wan Kiauw. "Menurut pantas, seorang yang bisa melukakan Sam tee dengan senjata rahasia, mestinya seorang ahli silat dari kelas satu. Tapi, seorang ahli silat kelas satu biasanya sungkan menggunakan senjata rahasia keracun."

Semua bungkam. Seluruh ruangan sunyi senyap, sehingga suara nafas guru dan murid-murid itu bisa terdengar nyata. Selang beberapa saat, kesunyian itu, dipecahkan oleh Thio Siong Kee,

"Mengapa orang yang bertahi lalat itu menghancurkan tulang Sam ko?" tanyanya "Jika ia sakit hati dengan sekali pukul saja ia bisa mengambil jiwa Sam ko. Kalau mau menyiksa mengapa ia tidak menghantam tulang punggung. Kurasa dipersakitinya Samko bertujuan untuk mengorek keterangan dari mulut Samko. Keterangan apa tentang To Liong To? Bukankah Tauw Tay Kim memberi tahukan bahwa salah seorang di antara mereka telah menyebut To Liong To?"

"Perkataan Boe lim cie coat po to to liong, Ie thian poet coat sweeie ceng hong sudah tersiar beberapa ratus tahun." kata Song Wan Kiauw "Apakah bisa jadi baru sekarang benar muncul sebilah To Liong To?"

"Bukan beberapa ratus tahun", membantah sang guru, "Perkataan itu baru tersiar pada kira-kira tujuh puluh tahun berselang. Waktu aku masih muda dalam kalangan Kang Ouw tidak pernah terdengar perkataan bagitu."

Sekonyong-konyong Thio Coei San bangun seraya berkata,

"Apa yang dikata Sie ko sedikitpun tak salah. Orang yang mencelakakan Sam ko mestinya berada di daerah Kanglam, marilah kita sama-sama cari manusia itu. Akan tetapi orang Siauw Lim Pay yang sudah turunkan tangan begitu kejam juga tidak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja."

"Wan Kiauw bagaimana kita harus menghadapi urusan ini?" tanya Thio Sam Hong sambil menengok kepada muridnya.

Selama berapa tahun yang paling akhir segala urusan besar dan kecil dalam Boe Tong Pay memang sudah di serahkan kepada murid itu oleh sang guru. Sebagai seorang yang pandai bekerja dan selalu bertindak dengan hati-hati, sebegitu jauh Wan Kiauw belum pernah mengecewakan pengharapan gurunya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu ia lantas saja bangun berdiri dan segera menjawab dengan sikap hormat,

"Soehoe urusan ini bukan hanya urusan membalas sakit hati Sam tee, tapi juga bersangkut paut dengan keselamatan nama dan Boe Tong Pay. Kalau kita bertindak salah sedikit saja akibatnya bisa hebat sekali dan mungkin merupakan bencana besar bagi seluruh Rimba Persilatan. Maka itu dalam urusan yang sangat besar ini tee coe memohon petunjuk dan keputusan Soehoe sendiri."

"Baiklah", kata Thio Sam Hong "Bersama Siauw Kee dan Lie Heng kau pergi ke kuil Siauw Lim Sie dan menyerahkan suratku kepada Hong thio Hong hoat Sian soe serta ceritakan juga seterang-terangnya. Kau boleh tambah dengan permintaan supaya Hong-hoat Siansoe suka memberi petunjuk-ptunjuk. Dalam urusan Siawlim Pay menurut hematku, kita boleh tak usah mencampuri. Siauw Lim Pay adalah sebuah partai persilatan yang memegang keras segala peraturannya, sedang Hong hoat Siansoe pun seorang yang sangat dihormati dalam Rimba per silatan. Maka itu, aku merasa pasti, bahwa soal yang mengenakan Siauw Lim Pay dapat di bereskan oleh mereka sendiri."

Ketiga murid itu lantas jaja mengiakan de ngan sikap menghormat.

_"Kalau hanya untuk mengirim sepacuk surat Liok Sietee sendiri sudah lebih daripada cukup,"_ pikir Thio Siong Kee. _"Mengapa Soehoe memerintahkan juga Toasoeko dan aku sendiri untuk pergi bersama? Perintah ini pasti mempunyai maksud yang lebih dalam. Mungkin sekali Soenoe kuatir Siauw Lim Pay akan rewel dan ingin supaya kita bertiga bisa bertindak dengan mengimbangi selatan,"_

Sesaat kemudian benar saja sang guru berkata pula,

"Perhubungan antara partai kita dan Siauw lira Pay tidak begitu erat. Aku adalah seorang murid Siauw Lim Sie yang telah kabur dari tersebut. Mungkin sekali karena memandang usiaku yang sudah lanjut, mereka tidak menyatroni Boe Tong san dan menyeretku kembali ke Siauw Lim Sie. Tapi biar bagaimanapun jua, antara kedua partai masih mempunyai sangkut paut." Ia tertawa dan kemudian berkata pula. "Kalau sudah tiba di Siauw Lim Sie kau bertiga harus bersikap hormat terhadap Hong boat Hong thio. Tapi kami pun tak boleh bikin merosot derajatnya partai kita."

Ketiga murid itu manggut-manggutkan kepala sebagai janji, bahwa mereka akan memperhatikan segala pesanan sang guru. Thio Sam Hong menengok kepada Thio Coei Sam dan berkata pula,

"Coei San, besok kau berangkat ke Kanglam untuk menyelidiki urusan ini dan dalam segala hal kau harus mendengar perkataan Jie soeko." Murid ia lantas saja membungkuk dan mengiakan,

"Malam ini perjamuan dibatalkan saja," kata lagi Thio Sam Hoag. "Satu bulan kemudian kita berkumpul lagi di sini. Andaikata Thay Giam tak bisa disembuhkan, kamu masih bisa bertemu lagi dengannya."

Perkataan yang paling akhir diucapkan dengan suara gemetar. Di dalam hati orang itu sangat berduka. dan ia tak yana bahwa sesudah mempunyai nama besar selama puluhan tahun, dalam usia sembilan puluh, salah seoreng muridnya yang tercinta mengalami bencana. In Lie Hong yang cetek air matanya lantas saja menangis dengan perlahan.

"Pergi tidurlah," kata sang guru seraya mengebas tangan jubahnya.

"Soehoe," kata Song Wan Kiauw dengan suara menghibur. "Samsoetee adalah seorang mulia yang selalu menolong sesama manusia. Orang kata manusia yang baik selalu dipayungi Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. Teecoe percaya, Langit mempunyai Mata dan Samsoetee pasti akan tertolong jiwanya..." berkata sampai di situ suaranya parau dan air matanya mengalir turun.

Demikian pendekar-pendekar itu yang biasa menghadapi bahaya tanpa berkedip sekarang menangis tersedu-sedu karena rasa duka dan penasaran yang sangat hebat. Di antara saudara-saudara seperguruannya Jie Tay Giam dan In Lie Henglah yang bergaul paling erat dengan Thio Coei San. Maka itu Thio Coei San lah yang paling bergusar dan kegusaran itu menyesak dalam dadanya sebab tak bisa dilampiaskan.

Sesudah kurang lebih satu jam rebah di atas pembaringan dengan gelisah perlahan-lahan ia bangun dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan niatan mencari Touw Tay Kim dan menghajar Cong Piauw Tauw itu untuk melampiaskan kemendongkolannya. Karena kuatir ia berlaku dengan hati-hati supaya tindakannya tidak didengar orang. Waktu tiba di ruangan itu sambil menggendong kedua tangannya, orang yang bertubuh jangkung itu, bukan lain dari pada gurunya sendiri. Ia berdiri terpaku di belakang satu tiang tanpa berani bergerak.

Ia tahu, bahwa jika sekarang ia kembali ke kamarnya, gerak-geriknya pasti diketahui sang guru. Kalau ia mengaku sejujurnya yaitu hendak menghajar Tauw Tay Kim, ia pasti bakal dapat teguran keras. Beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba Thio Sam Hong mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menulis huruf-huruf di tengah udara. Dengan memperhatikan gerak-gerakan tangan itu, Coei San mendapat kenyataan, bahwa yang ditulis gurunya adalah dua huruf 'Song loan' atau Kesedihan kekalutan. Sesudah mengulangi beberapa kali sang guru menulis dua huruf lain yaitu 'To-tok' atau Penganiayaan hebat, diubrak-abrik. Melihat begitu, Thio Coei San lantas saja tahu, bahwa gurunya sedang menulis 'Song loan siap' dari Ong Hie Cie.


	6. Jilid 6

YI TIAN TO LONG JI

Chin Yung dan Jin Yong

Jilid 6

Thio Coei San mendapat gelaran Gin kauw Tiat hoa (Gaetan perak Coretan besi) karena tangan kirinya menggunakan Houw tauw kauw (Gaetan kepala harimau) yang terbuat dari pada perak, sedang tangan kanannya bersenjatakan Poan koan pit (Senjata yang menyerupai pena Tionghoa) yang terbuat daripada besi. Sebab kuatir ditertawai oleh kaum sasterawan, maka sesudah mahir dalam ilmu silat, ia lalu mempelajari juga ilmu surat di bawah pimpinan gurunya yang Boen boe coan cay (Pandai ilmu surat dan ilmu silat). Song loan tiap itu pernah dipelajari olehnya pada dua tahun yang lain.

Sambil bersembunyi di belakang tiang, ia memperhatikan gerakan tangan gurunya yang menulis seperti berikut,

'_Hie Cie toen sioe, song loan cie kek, sian bok cay lie to tok, toei wie kouw seng. (Hie Cie memberi hormat. Kesedihan dan kekalutan melampaui batas, kuburan-kuburan leluhur diubrak-abrik, kalau dingat sungguh hebat perasaan duka).'_

Lewat beberapa saat, Coei San dapat merasakan bahwa setiap coretan yang dibuat oleh gurunya mengandung kedukaan dan secara mendadak, ia berhasil menyelami perasaan Ong Hie Cie sendiri pada waktu ia menulis Song loan tiap itu.

Ong Hie Cie adalah seorang sasterawan besar pada jaman kerajaan Cin Timur. Di waktu itu, Tiongkok kacau balau dan bangsa asing menentang kekuasaannya. Dalam kesedihan dan kekalutan hebat (Song loan), murid-murid Ong Hie Cie teleh melarikan diri ke Tiongkok Selatan. Bukan saja manusia, tapi kuburan-kuburan pun turut diubrak abrik, sehingga dapatlah dibayangkan, kedukaan dan kegusaran rakyat yang sangat menghormati kuburan leluhur mereka. Penderitaan yang hebat itu semua dilukiskan dalam Song loan tiap. Di waktu yang lampau, dalam keadaan yang selalu riang dan gembira, Thio Coei San tidak bisa memahami maksud yang sebenarnya arti 'tiap' itu.

Tapi sekarang, karena ia sendiri tengah diliputi dengan kedukaan berhubung dengan terlukanya Jie Thay Giam maka secara mendadak ia dapat menyelami arti 'Song loan' dan 'To tok'. Sesudah menulis beberapa kali, Thio Sam Hong menghela napas panjang dan lalu masuk ke ruangan tengah, dimana ia termenung-menung beberapa lama. Tiba-tiba ia mengangkat pula tangan kanannya dan menulis huruf-huruf di tengah udara. Kali ini, huruf-huruf itu berbeda dengan huruf-huruf Song loan tiap. Huruf-huruf pertama adalah 'Boe' (Persilatan), sedang yang kedua 'Lim' Rimba.

Ia menulis terus sampai dua puluh empat huruf. Dengan mengawasi gerakan tangan sang guru, Thio Coei San tahu, bahwa yang ditulisnya ialah, 'Boe lim cie coen, po to To liong hauw leng thian hee, boh kam poet ciong, Ie thian poet coet swee ie ceng hong.'

_"Apakah Soehoe sedang coba memecahkan teka-teki dalam kata itu,"_ tanyanya di dalam hati.

Thio Sam Hong menulis huruf-huruf itu berulang-ulang, semakin lama gerakan tangannya jadi semakin perlahan, setiap gerakan menyerupai gerakan silat. Mendadak saja, Thio Coei San tersadar. Ia sekarang mengerti, bahwa dengan menulis dua puluh empat huruf itu, sang guru sebenarnya tengah menjalankan serupa ilmu silat yang sangat tinggi, dalam mana setiap huruf berarti setiap pukulan.

Dalam dua puluh empat huruf itu, hurup 'liong' (Naga) dan huruf 'hong' (Tajam) yang paling banyak coretannya, sedang huruf 'to' (Golok) dan huruf 'hee' (Bawah) yang paling sedikit coretannya, tapi, walaupun coretannya banyak, gerakannya tidak kelihatan berlebihan, sedang biarpun coretannya sedikit, gerakannya tidak kelihatan kekurangan. Setiap gerakan pukulan tepat dan mantep, indah dan lincah, angker bagaikan badai, bertenaga seperti tubrukan harimau, kokoh kuat seakan-akan tindakan gajah, cepat seolah-olah berkredepan kilat di angkasa.

Dalam dua puluh empat huruf itu terdapat dua 'poet' dan dua 'thian' tapi, sesuai dengan artinya yang berbeda beda, jiwa dari pukulan pukulannya berbeda-beda. Dalam tahun-tahun yang belakangan ini, jarang sekali Thio Sam Hong berlatih silat. Ilmu silat In Lie Heng dan Boh Seng Kok didapat dari Song Wan Kiauw dan Jie Lian Coe yang mewakili gurunya. Maka itu, biarpun Thio Coei San murid kelima, tapi sebenar-benarnya ia, adalah murid penutup, atau murid terakhir yang mendapat pelajaran dari Thio Sam Hong sendiri.

Malam itu guru dan murid mempunyai perasaan yang sama, berhubung dengan terjadinya peristiwa mendukakan itu. Mereka berduka sebab memikiri keselamatan Jie Thay Giam dan mendongkol karena adanya ancaman dari pihak yang belum di ketahui siapa adanya. Dalam jengkelnya, Thio Sam Hong sudah menulis huruf-huruf itu dan secara kebetulan, ia telah menciptakan semacam ilmu silat baru. Secara kebetulan, oleh karena, pada waktu baru menulis huruf-huruf itu, ia sedikit pun tak punya niatan untuk menggubah ilmu pukulan.

Sementara itu, Thio Coei San yang kebetulan bersembunyi di belakang tiang, telah melihat dipertunjukkannya ilmu silat tersebut, yang lantas saja dapat dipahami olehnya lantaran ia pun sedang diliputi dengan perasaan duka. Demikianlah, secara sangat luar biasa, satu ilmu silat baru yang berdasarkan seni menulis huruf, telah tercipta dalam Rimba Persilatan. Dua jam lamanya, sehingga rembulan naik tinggi, Thio Sam Hong berlari terus menerus.

Beberapa lama kemudian, sambil bersiul nyaring, telapak tangan kanannya menyabet dari atas ke bawah, bagaikan menyambernya sehelai sinar pedang. Sabetan yang dahsyat itu merupakan coretan terakhir dari huruf 'hong'. Sehabis menyabet, ia dongak seraya berkata,

"Coei San, bagaimana pendapatmu dengan Soe hoat (Seni menulis huruf indah) ini?"

Thio Coei San terkesiap. Ia taknyana bahwa bersembunyinya telah diketahui oleh sang guru. Buru-buru ia manghampiri seraya menjawab,

"Hari ini teecoe mujur luar biasa, karena dapat melihat ilmu silat Soehoe yang begitu tinggi. Apa boleh teecoe panggil Toasoeko dan yang lain-lain, supaya mereka pun bisa turut menyaksikan?"

Sang guru meoggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kegembiraanku sudah habis, sehingga mungkin sekali aku tak bisa menulis lagi begitu bagus," katanya. "Wan Kiauw, Siong Kee dan yang lain-lain tidak mengerti Soehoat, sehingga meskipun melihat, belum tentu mereka bisa menarik banyak kefaedahan."

Sehabis berkata begitu seraya mengebas tangan jubahnya, ia berjalan masuk ke ruangan dalam. Thio Coei San tidak berani tidur, sebab kuatir sesudah pulas, ia akan lupakan ilmu silat itu. Dengan lantas ia bersilat dan menjernihkan pikiran, sambil mengingat-ingat setiap coretan yang barusan dilihatnya, dengan tempo-tempo bangun berdiri dan menjalankan beberapa pukulan sulit. Entah berapa jam ia bersila di situ, tapi pada akhirnya dapatlah ia menghapal seluruh ilmu silat tersebut yang terdiri dari dua puluh empat huruf dengan seluruh lima belas perubahan-perubahannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia melompat bangun dan lalu menjalankan semua pukulan itu.

Sesudah beberapa jurus, pukulan-pukulannya keluar dengan deras dan lancar bagaikan air tumpah, sedang tubuhnya enteng melompat kian kemari seperti seekor kera. Akhirnya, ia membuat coretan paling penghabisan dari huruf 'Hong' (Tajam) dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang menyambar dari atas ke bawah dan "bret!", Ujung bajunya robek karena pukulan itu. Ia kaget tercampur girang. Tiba-tiba saja, ia mendapat kenyataan, bahwa matahari sudah naik tinggi.

Sesudah menyusut keringat yang membasahi mukanya, ia segera berlari-lari ke kamar Jie Thay Giam, di mana sang guru sedang menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada dada saudara seperguruan itu sambil mengerahkan Lwee Kang untuk mengobati lukanya. Perlahan-lahan supaya tidak mengganggu, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Ternyata Song Wan Kiauw, Thio Siong Kee dan In Lie Heng sudah berangkat. Sedang rombongan Liang boen Piauw kiok pun sudan turun gunung. Karena sungkan mengganggu latihannya, maka ketiga saudara seperguruan itu sudah pergi tanpa pamitan lagi. Ia pun segera berkemas, membekal senjata dan beberapa puluh tahil perak, akan kemudian, pergi lagi ke kamar Jie Thay Giam.

"Soehoe, teecoe mau berangkat sekarang" katanya.

Sambil bersenyum, sang guru manggut-manggutkan kepalanya. Sehabis berkata begitu, Coei San mendekati pembaringan dan lihat muka Thay Giam yang berwarna kehitam-hitaman karena pengaruh racun, sedang tanda-tandanya bahwa kakak seperguruan itu masih bidup, hanya napasnya yang berjalan perlahan sekali. Bukan main rasa dukanya.

"Samko," katanya dengan suara serak, "Biarpun badanku hancur lulur, aku pasti akan, membalas sakit hatimu."

Ia menekuk lutut di hadapan gurunya dan kemudian sambil menekap muka dengan kedua tangannya, ia meninggalkan kamar itu. Dengan menuggang Cengcong ma (Kuda bulu hijau putih), ia turun dari Boe Tong san. Sesudah melalui lima puluh li lebih, siang terganti dengan malam dan awan mendung meliputi langit. Baru saja ia masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah penginapan. Hujan mulai turun. Semakin lama, hujan itu jadi semakin besar dan semalam suntuk turun tak henti hentinya. Pada keesokan paginya, awan gelap belum buyar dan hujan masih terus turun dengan tidak kurang hebatnya. Karena ingin membalas sakit hati Soekonva secepat mungkin, ia tak mau membuang-buang tempo. Ia segera membeli baju hijau dan tudung dari pemilik penginapan dan lalu meneruskan perjalanan.

Untung juga Cengcong ma bukan sembarang kuda, sehingga dia dapat berlari terus di jalanan berlumpur sangat jelek. Sesudah melewati Lao ho kouw, ia menyebrang sungai Han soei yang airnya banjir dan menerjang kealiran bawah dengan dahsyatnya. Cengcong ma dibedal terus melalui kota Siang yang dan Hoan soie. Ia dengar berita orang bahwa di aliran sebelah bawah Han soei, gili-gili bobol rakyat diserang air bah.

Setibanya di Gie shia, ia mulai bertemu dengan rakyat yang melarikan diri dari serangani banjir dengan berbondong-bondong. Hujan masih turun terus dan penderitaan rakyat hebat bukan main. Selagi mengaburkan tunggangannya, di sebelah depan terlihat sejumlah penunggang kuda yang mengibarkan bendera piauw hang. Segera juga ia mengenali, bahwa mereka itu adalah orang-orang Liong boen piauw kiok. Ia lantas saja mencambuk Cengcong ma yang segera lari bagaikan terbang dan sesudah melewati rombongan itu, ia menahan les, memutar tunggangannva dan menghadang di tengah jalan. Melihat Thio Coei San, Touw Tay Kim menanya dengan suara dingin,

"Thio Ngo hiap, ada urusan apa kau mengubar kami?"

"Apakah Touw Cong Piauw Tauw lihat penderitaan rakyat yang kelanggar bencana banjir itu?" ia balas menanya. Touw Tay Kim tak duga ia bakal ditanya begitu.

"Apa?" menegasnya dengan terkejut.

Pemuda itu tertawa-dingin.

"Aku ingin minta para dermawan mengeluarkan emas mereka untuk menolong rakyat yang bersengsara" jawabnya. Paras Cong Piauw Tauw itu lantas saja berubah pucat.

"Kami orang-orang piauw hang setiap hari hidup di ujung senjata dan mencari makan dengan mempertaruhkan jiwa," katanya dengan suara gusar. "Mana kami mempunyai kekuatan untuk menolongg begitu banyak orang?"

"Serahkan itu dua ribu tahil emas yang berada dalam sakumu!" bentak Thio Coei San.

"ThioNgo hiap, apa kau mau mencari-cari urusan dengan aku?" tanya Touw Tay Kim seraya meraba gagang golok.

Ciok dan Soe Piauw tauw lantas saja menghunus senjata mereka dan berdiri di dekat pemimpinnya. Dengan tetap bertangan kosong, Thio Coei San berkata sambil tertawa dingin,

"Touw Cong Piauw Tauw, tanyalah dirimu sendiri. Sesudah makan upah, apakah kau sudah menjalankan tugasmu? Hmn! Kau, masih ada muka untuk mengantongi dua ribu tahil emas itu?"

Muka Touw Tay Kim merah padam, karena malu dan gusar.

"Bukankah kami sudah mengantar Jie Sam hiap sampai di Boe Tong san?" Ia membela diri. "Sebelum kami menerima tugas itu, ia memang sudah terluka berat. Sekarang pun ia masih belum mati."

"Jangan ngaco!" bentak Coei-San "Apa kaki tangan Jie Sam ko sudah patah-waktu ia berangkat dan Lim an?" Touw Tay Kim tak dapat menjawab.

"Thio Ngo hiap." menyelak Soe Piauw Tauw, "Apakah sebenarnya maksudmu. Katakan saja terang-terangan."

"Aku balas hancurkan tulang-tulang tanganmu!" bentaknya sambil melompat dan menerjang.

Soe piauw tauw mengangkat toyanya untuk menangkis, tapi ia kalah cepat. Bagaikan kilat, Thio Coei San mengebas dan membabat dengan tangan kirinya dan toya itu terbang sedang Soe Piauw tauw jatuh terpelanting dari tungganannya. Dalam serangan itu, Thio Coei San menggunakan huruf 'thian' (Langit) dari ilmu silat yang baru didapatinya. Piauw tauw yang bisa lihat selatan, coba menyingkirkan diri, tapi sudah tidak keburu lagi. Karena tangan Coei San sudah menyapu pinggangnya dalam gerakan garis melintang dari huruf 'thian' sehingga tanpa ampan lagi, tubuhnya bersama-sama sela kuda terpental setombak lebih dan jatuh terjengkang di atas tanah.

Waktu diserang, kedua kaki piauw tauw, itu menginjak sanggurdi keras-keras, tapi sebab lawannya menghantam dengan Lwekang yang sangat hebat, maka tali ikatan perut kuda menjadi putus dan sela kuda turut terlempar. Melihat hebatnva serangan musuh, Touw Tay Kim mengeprak kudanya dan menerjang. Dengan sekali memutar badan. Coei San menghantam dengan pukulan huruf 'hee' (Bawah). "Buk!" pukulan itu mengenakan tepat di punggung Touw Tay Kim yang tubuhnya lantas saja bergoyang-goyang. Karena ilmunya banyak lebih tinggi daripada kawannya, maka ia tidak sampai roboh dari tungganannya.

Baru saja ia melompat turun dari punggung kuda untuk mengadu jiwa, tiba-tiba ia merasa tenggorokannya penuh dan 'ugh!' ia muntahkan datah. Ia terhuyung beberapa tindak. Kakinya lemas roboh duduk di atas tanah. Tiga piauw soe lainnya dan para pegawai piauw hang tentu saja tidak berani bergerak lagi. Waktu baru bertemu dengan rombongan piauw hang itu, dengan kegusaran yang meluap-luap Thio Ngo hiap betekad untuk mematahkan kaki tangan para piauw soe itu. Tetapi sesudah melukakan tiga orang secara begitu mudah, malah seorang di antaranya mendapat luka berat, ia sedikitpun tidak menduga, bahwa ilmu silat yang baru dipelajarinya itu sedemikian hebat. Hatinya jadi lemas dan ia tak tega untuk turun tangan lebih jauh.

"Orang she Touw!" bentaknya, "Hari ini aku berlaku murah terhadapmu. Keluarkan dua ribu tahil emas itu untuk menolong rakyat yang kelanggar bencana alam. Aku akan menilik sepak terjangmu dari kejauhan dan jika setahil saja kau sembunyikan dalam kantong mu, aku akan basmi seluruh Liong boen Piauw kiok, aku akan binasakan kecil besar tujuh puluh dua jiwa, malah ayam dan anjing pun tak akan diberi ampun!"

Ia mengancam dengan menggunakan kata-kata dari orang yang memberikan dua ribu tahil emas sebagai upah untuk mengantar Jie Thay Giam ke Boe Tong san. Perlahan-lahan Tauw Tay Kim bangun berdiri, tapi ia merasa punggungnya sakit sangat dan begitu bergerak, ia kembali muntahkan darah. Soe Piauw tauw yang hanya mendapat luka enteng, segera berkata dengan suara lemas.

"Thio Ngo hiap, emas itu berada di Lim an, sehingga tak dapat kami menolong orang-orang yang berada di sini."

Thio Coei San tertawa dingin.

"Kau kira aku anak kecil?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek, "Semua jago Liong boen Piauw kiok keluar dari sarangnya dan Lim an hanya ketinggalan keluarga kamu yang tak bisa melindungi harta itu. Emas itu sudah pasti berada di sini!"

Sambil berkata begitu, ia menyapu rombongan piauw hang dengan matanya. Mendadak ia menghampiri sebuah kereta dan menghantam dengan telapak tangannya, "Brak!" kereta hancur dan belasan potongan emas jatuh berhamburan di tanah. Semua orang pucat mukanya. Mereka tidak mengerti, bagaimana pemuda itu tahu tempat menyimpan emas. Ternyata, biarpun masih berusia muda, Thio Ngo hiap berotak cerdas, bermata awas dan berpengalaman luas. Melihat tanda lumpur diroda kereta yang mengunjuk bahwa roda-roda tersebut amblas lebih dalam dari pada kereta-kereta lainnya dan melihat bagaimana sesudah ia menghajar Touw Tay Kim, sebaliknya dari pada menolong pemimpin itu, tiga piauw soe buru-buru mendekati kereta tersebut, maka ia segera menarik kesimpulan, bahwa kereta itu, yang muatnya diisi dengan muatan sangat berharga. Ia mengawasi potongan-potongan emas itu sambil tertawa dingin dan kemudian tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi ia melompat ke punggung kuda yang terus di kaburkan. Sembari jalan hatinya senang sekali.

Ia menduga pasti, bahwa demi keselamatan keluaga mereka, piauwsoe-piauwsoe itu tak akan berani membantah perintahnya. Perasaan senang itu sebagian besar disebabkan oleh kenyataan, bahwa ilmu silat yang berdasarkan dua puluh empat huruf yang baru di dapatnya, bukan main lihaynya. Dengan melawan hujan, beberapa hari ia membedal kudanya terus menerus. Meskipun binatang itu binatang luar bisa, tenaganya ada batasnya. Demikianlah, waktu tiba di daerah propinsi Kang say, mulut kudanya mengeluarkan busa putih dan badannya panas, Coei San menyesal bukan main, karena ia sangat sayang tunggangannya itu. Ia segera berhenti di sebuah rumah penginapan, memberi obat kepada kudanya dan selang beberapa hari, barulah panasnya turun. Sesudah binatang itu sembuh, ia meneruskan perjalanan dengan perlahan-lahan dan pada tanggal Sie gwee Sha cap (Bulan Empat tanggal 30) barulah ia masuk ke dalam kota Lim an. Sesudah dapat kamar di sebuah hotel, ia segera menimbang-nimbang tindakan apa yang akan diambilnya.

_"Karena kudaku sakit, aku sangat terlambat,"_ pikirnya. _"Apa rombongan Liongboen Piauw kiok sudah pulang? Dimana adanya Jieoko dan Citee? Biarlah malam ini aku menyelidiki di gedung piauw kiok itu."_

Sesudah makan malam, ia segera mencari tahu letaknya gedung Liong boen Piauw kiok dari pelayan-pelayan hotel yang memberitahu bahwa gedung itu berdiri di pinggir telaga See Ouw. Kemudian ia pergi ke pusat toko-toko dan membeli seperangkat pakaian baru dengan kopiah sasterawan serta sebuah kipas Hang cioe yang tersohor. Ia kembali ke hotel, mandi, menyisir rambut dan lalu menukar pakaian. Waktu berdiri di depan kaca dan memandang bayangannya sendiri, ia tertawa geli. Bayangan itu adalah bayangan seorang Kongcoe sasterawan dan bukan seorang Hiapsoe (Pendekar) yang namanya menggetarkan Rimba Persilatan. Dengan bersenyum-senyum, ia meminjam alat tulis dari pengurus hotel untuk menulis syair di kipasnya. Secara wajar, apa yang ditulisnya adalah itu dua puluh empat huruf 'Ie thian to liong'. Ia merasa heran sebab setiap coretan yang turun di atas kipas banyak lebih bertenaga dan indah daripada biasanya.

_"Sesudah mempelajari silat itu, Soe hoatku juga dapat banyak kemajuan,"_ pikirnya.

Pada waktu itu kerajaan Song sudah roboh dan seluruh Tiongkok berada di bawah kekuasaan dinasti Goan. Karena Lim an adalah bekas ibukota Lam song (Song Selatan), bangsa Mongol telah membuat penjagaan lebih kuat di kota itu daripada di lain-lain kota. Mereka memerintah dengan tangan besi, sehingga dalam kekuatannya, banyak penduduk berpindah ke lain tempat. Maka itulah, di sepanjang jalan Thio Coei San bertemu dengan banyak rumah yang rusak karena akibat perang dan yang kosong sebab ditinggalkan penghuninya.

Kota yang sepi itu memperlihatkan pemandangan menyedihkan, tidak tertampak pula keramaian serta kemakmuran dari Lim an yang dulu, yang merupakan salah sebuah kota tersohor dari Kanglam yang indah permai. Cuaca masih belum gelap, tapi banyak rumah sudah pada menutup pintu dan di jalanan jarang sekali terlihat rakyat jelata. Apa yang ditemukan Coei San hanyalah serdadu-serdadu Mongol yang meronda dengan menunggang kuda. Sebab tak ingin banyak urusan, sedapat mungkin ia menyingkirkan diri dari peronda-peronda itu. Dulu, di waktu malam, apapula pada malam-malam terang bulan, telaga See ouw bukan main ramainya dan seluruh telaga seolah-olah ditabur dangan lampu-lampu perahu pelesir. Tapi sekarang, ketika ia tiba di Pak tee dan memandang ke tempat jauh, telaga itu diliputi dengan kegelapan yang menyeramkan dan di atas air tak terdapat sebuah perahu pun. Ia menghela napas berulang-ulang dan sesuai dengan petunjuk pelayan hotel, ia lalu berjalan menuju ke gedung Liong boen Piauw kiok.

Gedung itu sangat besar dan berhadapan dengan telaga See ouw sedang dua singa-singaan batu di depan pintu sangat menambah keangkerannya. Perlahan-lahan Thio Coei San mendekati. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat sebuah perahu pelesir di tepi telaga depan gedung itu. Dalam perahu dipasang dua tengloleng sutera dan di bawah penerangan itu kelihatan duduk seorang lelaki yang sedang minum arak seorang diri.

_"Enak betul minum arak di atas air,"_ katanya dalam hati sambil menghampiri pintu.

Teng besar yang tergantung di depan gedung tidak dipasangi lilin, sedang pintunya yang dicat merah tua tertutup rapat. Penghuni gedung itu rupanya sudah pada tidur.

_"Sebulan yang lalu Samko masuk ke pintu ini,"_ pikirnya dengan rada duka.

Mendadak ia terkejut, karena di belakangnya terdengar hela napas yang panjang. Di tengah malam yang sunyi, hela napas itu kedengarannya menyeramkan dan menyayat hati. Dengan cepat ia memutar badan, tapi ia tidak lihat bayangan satu manusia pun. Kecuali orang yang sedang minum arak data in perahu, di sekitar itu tidak terdapat lain manusia. Dengan perasaan heran, ia mengawasi orang itu, yang mengenakan tiungsha (Jubah panjang) warna hijau dan memakai topi empat persegi, yaitu dandanan seorang sasterawan seperti ia sendiri. Ia tak dapat melihat tegas muka orang itu, tapi dipandang dari samping dengan bantuan sinar tengloleng, kelihatannya pucat pasi.

Orang itu duduk termenung-menung dengan tidak bergerak dan gerakan satu-satunya hanyalah berkibatnya tangan jubah karena tiupan angin. Sesudah mengawasi beberapa lama, ia memutar badan lagi dan mencekal cincin tembaga yang menempel di pintu dan lalu mengetuk-ngetuknya beberapa kali. Sebenarnya ia ingin masuk dengan melompat tembok, tapi sesudah melihat orang di perahu itu, ia merasa jengah sendiri. Suara ketukan itu terdengar nyaring sekali dan sehabis mengetuk, ia menempelkan kupingnya di daun pintu, tapi di dalam sunyi-sunyi saja tidak terdengar suara manusia yang menghampiri pintu. Dengan heran, ia mendorong sedikit dan pintu itu terbuka. Lantas saja ia bertindak masuk seraya berseru,

"Apa Touw Cong Piauw Tauw ada di rumah?"

Ia berjalan terus ke ruangan tengah yang gelap gelita. Mendadak terdengar suara "truk!" pintu tertutup keras seperti di tiup angin. Ia kaget, lalu melompat keluar dari ruangan itu dan menghampiri pintu. Ia terperanjat karena pintu itu sudah dikunci orang. Tapi sebagai seorang yang berkepandaian tinggi, nyalinya sangat besar. Sambil tertawa dingin, ia masuk pula ke ruangan tengah. Baru saja masuk beberapa tindak, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sambaran angin tajam dari depan belakang, kiri dan kanan. Dengan sekali melompat, ia kelit serangan keempat pembokong itu. Dalam kegelapan ia lihat berkelebatnya sinar-sinar putih, sebagai tanda, bahwa penyerang-penyerang menggunakan senjata golok.

Cepat seperti kilat, ia meloncat ke sebelah barat dan telapak tangan kanannya membabat salah seorang dari kanan kiri. "Ptak!" tangannya mengenakan jitu jalanan darah Tay yang hiat orang itu yang lantas saja roboh terguling. Hampir berbareng, telapak tangan kirinya menyabet dari kanan atas kiri bawah dan mampir tepat di pinggang seorang musuh lainnya yang juga ambruk dilantani. Dua pukulan itu merupakan satu garis melintang dan satu coretan miring dari huruf 'poet' (Tidak). Sesudah berhasil merobohkan dua musuh, ia mengirim pukulan lurus dari atas ke bawah dan satu totokan yaitu coretan lurus dan sebuah titik dari hurup 'poet' dan dua penyerang lainnya terjungkal di lantai.

Demikianlah, dengan empat pukulan yang merupakan tiga coretan dan sebuah titik huruf 'poet', ia berhasil menjatuhkan empat pembokong itu. Karena tak tahu siapa empat penyerang itu, Thio Coei San sunkan berlaku kejam, dan hanya menggunakan tiga bagian tenaganya. Orang keempat yang 'ditotok' olehnya, terhuyung beberapa tindak dan badannya menubruk sebuah kursi yang lantas saja menjadi hancur,

"Binatang! Sungguh kejam kau!" cacinya, "Kalau kau benar-benar laki-laki, beritahukan namamu,"

"Jika aku berlaku kejam, jiwamu sudah melayang" katanya sambil tertawa. "Aku adalah Thio Coei San dari Boe Tong san." Orang itu mengeluarkan seruan kaget. "Apa... benar kau Gin kauw Tiat hoa Thio Coei San?" tanyanya dengan suara tidak percaya.

Sambil bersenyum, Thio Ngo hiap meraba pinggangnya dan di lain saat, tangan kirinya sudah mencekal gaetan Houw tauw kauw yang terbuat dari pada perak, sedang tangan kanannya memegang Poan koan pit besi. Dengan sekali membenturkan kedua senjata, lelatu api muncrat disertai dengan suara yang sangat nyaring. Dengan bantuan sinar lelatu api, Thio Coei San mendapat lihat, bahwa keempat penyerang itu mengenakan jubah pertapaan hweshio yang warnanya kuning. Dua di antaranya, yang mukanya kebetulan berhadapan dengannya, mengawasi dengan sorot mata gusar dan membenci. Bukan main herannya Ngo hiap.

"Siapa Tay-soe?" tanyanya.

"Sakit hati yang dalam seperti lautan, tak bisa dibalas hari ini!" teriak satu di antaranya. "Ayo berangkat!" Hampir bareng dengan teriakan itu, mereka melompat bangun dan lalu berjalan keluar. Salah seorang yang rupanya terluka berat, sempoyongan dan roboh di lantai. Dua kawannya lantas memberi pertolongan dan mereka berlalu tanpa menengok lagi.

"Soe wie tahan dulu!" teriak Coei San. "Sakit hati apa?"

Tapi keempat pendeta itu tidak meladeni dan jalan terus. Thio Coei San bingung campur heran. Untuk beberapa saat ia berdiri bengong sambil mengasah otak, tapi tak berhasil memecahkan teka-teki itu. Mengapa dalam gedung Liong boen Piauw kiok bersembunyi empat orang Hweeshio? Mengapa mereka lantas menyerang secara membabi buta? Mengapa mereka mengatakan sakit hati yang dalam seperti lautan?

"_Untuk menjawab pertahyaan-pertanyaan itu, jalan satu-satunya adalah menanyakan orang-orang Liong boen Piauw kiok,"_ pikirnya. Memikir begitu, ia lantas saja berteriak,

"Apa Touw Cong Piauw Tauw berada di rumah? Apa Cong Piauw Tauw ada?"

Tapi sesudah berteriak berulang-ulang, ia tetap tak dapati jawaban.

_"Tak bisa jadi manusia tidur seperti bangkai."_ katanya daiam hati. _"Apa mereka mabur ketakutan?"_

Ia terus mengeluarkan bahan api yang lalu dinyalakan, sehingga ruangan yang gelap gelita itu lantas menjadi terang. Ia menghampiri sebuah ciak tay (Tempat menancap lilin) yang berdiri di atas meja teh dan menyulut lilinnya. Sesudah itu, dengan berwaspada, sambil membawa ciaktay, ia berjalan ke ruangan belakang. Barusan belasan tindak, tiba-tiba ia lihat tubuh seorang wanita yang rebah di lantai seperti sedang tidur.

"Toacie, mengapa kau tidur di situ?" tegurnya.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab dan tidak berqerak. Dengan tangan kiri ia medorong pundak wanita itu, sedang tangan kanannya yang mencekel ciaktay menyuluhi muka orang. Tiba-tiba saja, ia terkesiap. Wanita itu sedang tertawa, tapi otot-ototnya kaku! Dia sudah mati lama juga. Perlahan-lahan ia melempangkan pinggangnya dan lagi-lagi ia terperanjat, sebab di depan tiang di sebelah kiri kelihatan menggeletak sesosok tubuh lain. Ia menghampiri dan memeriksanya. Ternyata orang itu seorang kakek yang berdandan sebagai pelayan, juga sudah mati dengan muka tertawa! Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, Thio Coei San meraba pinggang dan kemudian, dengan tangan kiri mencekel gaetan dan tangan kanan mengangkat ciaktay tinggi-tinggi, ia bertindak maju setindak demi setindak.

Dengan rasa kaget dan heran yang sukar dilukiskan, apa yang ditemukannya adalah puluhan mayat-mayat, yang menggeletak di sana sini! Di seluruh gedung Liong boen Piauw kiok yang besar dan luas itu, tak terdapat lagi manusia hidup. Thio Coei San adalah seorang pendekar kenamaan dalam Rimba Persilatan yang sudah kenyang mengalami kejadian-kejadian hebat. Tapi kali ini, melihat kekejaman manusia yang sudah membasmi sesama manusia, ia menggigil. Bayangannya di tembok kelihatan bergoyang-goyang, karena tangannya yang mencekel ciaktay bergemetaran. Mendadak ia ingat ancaman itu orang yang telah memberi upah kepada Liong boen Piauw kiok untuk mengantarkan kakak seperguruannya ke Boe Tong san. Sekarang benar-benar seisi Piauwkiok telah dibasmi. Apakah kekejaman itu sudah dilakukan sebab piauwkiok tersebut sudah gagal dalam menunaikan tugasnya?

_"Orang itu turunkan tangan kejam karena Jie Samko sehingga menurut pantas dia mestinya sahabat Samko."_ katanya di dalam hati. _"Orang itu berkepandaian banyak lebih tinggi daripada Touw Tay Kim. Sesudah mengetahui, mengapa bukan ia sendiri yang mengantar Samko? Kakak adalah seorang pendekar mulia yang membenci setiap kejahatan. Apa mungkin ia bersahabat dengan manusia yang begitu kejam?"_

Dangan rasa heran yang semakin lama jadi semakin besar, ia bertindak keluar dari ruangan sebelah barat. Dengan pertolongan sinar lilin, ia lihat dua orang pendeta yang mengenakan jubah warna kuning sedang bersender di tembok dan mengawasi padanya dengam paras muka tertawa. Ia mendekati dan membentak,

"Perlu apa Jie wie datang di sini?" Tapi mereka tidak menyahut dan juga tidak bergerak. Mayat!

Pada tubuh kedua mayat itu tidak terdapat luka apapun juga, hanya dada jalanan darah Siauw yauw hiat (Jalan darah yang membangkitkan tertawa) terdapat total merah. Ia manggut-manggutkan kepala dan mengerti, bahwa paras muka tertawa dari mayat-mayat itu adalah akibat totokan pada jalanan darah tersebut. Mendadak, ia terkesiap karena ingat sesuatu.

"Celaka!" Ia mengeluh, "Sakit hati yang dalam seperti lautan..." Ia teringat cacian salah seorang dari empat hweeshio yang telah menyerang dirinya.

Ia merasa bahwa semua tuduhan bakal ditumpuk di atas pundaknya. Siapa keempat pendeta itu? Dilihat dari pukulan pukulannya, mereka adalah ahli-ahli ilmu silat Siauw Lim Pay. Touw Tay Kim seorang Siauw Lim sehingga mungkin sekali mereka berada di situ atas undangan Cong Piauw Tauw tersebut.

_"Tapi dimana adanya Jie Jieko dan Boh Cit tee?_" tanyanya di dalam hati. _"Mereka diperintah Soehoe untuk melindungi keluarga Liong boen Piauw kiok. Apa bisa jadi, dengan memiliki kepandaian sangat tinggi mereka telah dirobohkan orang?"_ Semakin dipikir, teka-teki itu jadi semakin sulit. _"Dengan pulangnya keempat hweesio Siauw Lim Pay pasti akan menaruh kecurigaan atas diriku,"_ katanya di dalam hati. _"Tapi, biar bagaimanapun juga urusan ini akan menjadi terang. Satu waktu, kita pasti akan tahu siapa adanya manusia kejam itu. Siauw Lim dan Boe Tong harus bekerja sama untuk mencari manusia itu. Yang paling penting adalah cari Jie-ko dan Cit-tee."_

Memikir begitu ia segera meniup lilin dan keluar dari gedung tersebut dengan melompati tembok. Tapi pada sebelum kedua kakinya hinggap di atas bumi di luar tembok, tiba-tiba ia merasakan kesiuran angin yang menyambar pinggangnya, disusul dengan bentakan,

"Thio Coei San, Roboh kau!"

Pula saat itu, badannya masih berada di tengah udara, sehingga ia tak dapat berkelit lagi. Dalam bahaya, Thio Ngo hiap tak jadi bingung, secepat arus kilat, tangan kirinya menekan senjata musuh dan dengan meminjam tenaga, badannya melesat ke atas lagi dan kedua kakinya hinggap di atas tembok. Hampir berbareng dengan hinggapnya di atas tembok, kedua tangannya sudah mencekal kedua senjatanya. Melihat lihaynya pemuda itu, si penyerang pun kaget dan kagum, karena ia mengeluarkan seruan tertahan dan berkata,

"Bocah! Kau sungguh lihay!"

Dengan tangan kiri mencekal gaetan dan tangan kanan memegang Poan koan pit, Coei San melintangkan senjata itu di depan dadanya, kepala gaetan dan ujung pit menunduk ke bawah. Itulah gerakan Kiong leng kauw hoei (Dengan hormat menerima pelajaran) yang digunakan dalam Rimba Persilatan. Jika seorang yang tingkatannya lebih rendah berhadapan dengan orang yang lebih tinggi, sebagai seorang kesatria, walaupun hatinya mendongkol, Coei San tetap sungkan melanggar adat istiadat.

Ia menunduk dan melihat dua pendeta yang mengenakan jubah pertapaan warna merah dengan sulaman benang emas berdiri berendeng di bawah dengan masing-masing mencekal Sian thung (Toya yang mengeluarkan sinar emas). Melihat jubah pertapaan itu, Coei San terkejut.

_"Apakah mereka anggota Siauw Lim Cap peh Lo han yang tersohor?"_ tanyanya di dalam hati. (Siauw Lim Cap peh lohan = Delapan belas Lohan dari Siauw Lim sie).

Dengan San thungnya, pendeta yang di sebelah kiri menubruk batu hijau, sehingga mengeluarkan suara yang sangat nyaring.

"Thio Coei San!" bentaknya "Boe Tong Cit Hiap mempunyai nama yang cukup baik. Tapi mengapa begitu kejam?"

Mendengar pendeta itu tidak menggunakan panggilan, 'Thio Ngo hiap' atau 'Thio ngoya,' Coei San jadi mendongkol. Di antara Boe Tong Cit Hiap, biarpun gerak-geriknya sopan dan paras mukanya halus, dialah yang berada paling tinggi. Dalam kedongkolannya, ia segera menyahut dengan suara dingin,

"Tanpa menanyakan lebih dulu siapa yang salah, siapa yang benar, dengan bersembunyi di kaki tembok, Tay soe sudah membokong aku. Apakah perbuatan itu perbuatan seorang gagah? Kudengar ilmu silat Siauw Lim menggetarkan seluruh dunia, tapi aku taknyana di antara orang Siauw Lim ada juga yang pandai membokong."

Bukan main gusarnya hweeshio itu. Dengan sekali menggenjot tubuh, ia melesat ke atas tembok, sedangkan kedua kakinya belum hinggap di tembok, toyanya sudah menyambar. Dengan cepat Coei San mangangkat Hauw tauw kauw untuk menahan sambaran Sian thung dan dengan berbareng Poan koan pitnya menotok senjata lawan, "Trang!" ujung Poan koan pit membentur Sian thung dengan dahsyatnya. Kedua tangan pendeta itu tergetar dan tubuhnya melayang ke bawah lagi, tapi kedua lengan Coei San juga kesemutan sehingga ia jadi kaget. Ia mengerti bahwa kini ia berhadapan dengan seorang yang berilmu tinggi dan jika mereka berdua mengrubuti, ia mungkin tak mampu membela diri.

"Siapa Jie wi?" bentaknya.

"Pinceng adalah Goan im" jawab pendeta yang berdiri di sebelah kanan. "Yang ini adalah Soeteku Goan giap."

Buru-buru Coei San menundukkan senjatanya dan sambil mengangkat kedua tangan, ia berkata,

"Ah! Kalau begitu, Jie wie Taysoe adalah dari Siauw Lim Cap peh Lohan. Sudah lama aku mendengar nama Taysoe yang sangat harum dan aku merasa beruntung, bahwa hari ini kita bisa bertemu muka. Pelajaran apakah yang mau diberikan oleh Taysoe?"

"Soal ini bersangkut paut langsung dengann Siauw Lim dan Boe Tong Pay," jawab Goan Im. "Kami berdua adalah orang-orang yang berkedudukan sangat rendah dalam Siauw Lim Pay dan sebenarnya kami tak dapat mengurus persoalan ini. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur bertemu, kami tanya mengapa Thio Ngo hiap membinasakan puluhan orang dari Liong boen Piauw kiok dan dua Soetit (Keponakan murid) kami? Orang kata, jiwa manusia bersangkut paut dengan Langit. Kami ingin dengar, bagaimana Ngo hiap mau membereskan peristiwa ini."

Kata-kata itu meskipun diucapkan deugan perlahan, kedengarannya sangat menusuk kuping, sehingga dapatlah diketahui, bahwa kepandaian pendeta tersebut banyak lebih tinggi dari pada adik seperguruannya. Thio Coei San tertawa dingin.

"Mengenai permbunuhan terhadap orang-orang Liong boen Piauw kiok, aku sendiripun merasa sangat heran," jawabnya. "Di samping itu, aku juga tidak mengerti, mengapa begitu membuka mulut, Taysoe sudah menuduh aku. Apakah kejadian itu disaksikan dengan mata kepala Taysoe sendiri?"

"Hoei hong!" teriak Goan im. "Coba kau memberi kesaksian di hadapan Thio Ngo hiap."

Dari belakang pohon lantas saja muncul empat orang pendeta yang tadi dirobohkan Coei San dalam gedung Liong boen Piauw kiok. Pendeta yang bergelar Hoei hong itu lantas saja membungkuk seraya berkata,

"Melaporkan kepada Soepoh, bahwa beberapa puluh orang dari Liong boen Piauw kiok Hoei thong dan Hoei kong kedua Soeheng semuanya... semuanya dibinasakan oleh bangsat she Thio itu."

"Apa kau lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri?" tanya Goan im.

"Ya," jawabnya. "..Kalau tak keburu lari, teecoe berempat pun sudah binasa di tangannya."

"Murid Sang Buddha tak boleh berjusta," kata Goan im dengan suara keren. "Soal ini mengenai Siauw Lim dan Boe Tong, kedua partai besar dalam Rimba Persilatan, dan kau tidak boleh bicara sembarangan." Hoei bong segera berlutut dan sambil merangkap kedua tangannya, ia berkata,

"Teecoe tak akan berani mendusta Soepeh dan apa yang dikatakan teecoe adalah kejadian yang sebenar-benarnya. Untuk itu, Sang Buddha menjadi saksinya."

"Cobalah kau ceritakan apa yang dilihat dengan matamu sendiri" memerintah Goan im.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Thio Coei San lantas saja ia melompat turun. Goan-giap yang menduga pemuda itu ingin menyerang Hoei hong, lantas saja menyabet dengan Sianthungnya. Coei San menunduk untuk memunahkan serangan itu dan kemudian, dengan sekali melompat ia sudah berada di belakang Hoei hong. Menurut ilmu silat toya Hok mo thung (Takluki iblis), Sesudah sabetannya meleset, Goan giap harus menyerang pula dengan membabat pundak lawan. Akan tetapi, karena waktu itu Coei San sudah berada di belakang Hong bong, maka jika ia menyerang lagi, toyanya akan lebih dulu mengenakan keponakan muridnya. Dalam kagetnya, ia terpaksa menarik pulang Sian thungnya.

"Mau apa kau?" bentaknya. "Aku mau mendengarkan ceritanya," menjawab Coei San.

Hoei hong mengerti bahwa kalau mau, Thio Coei San yang berada dalam jarak dua kaki, dengan mudah bisa mengambil jiwanya dan meskipun kedua Soe pehnya berada di situ, mereka tak akan keburu menolong. Tapi dalam gusarnya, ia tak jadi gentar, dan lantas saja memberi keterangan dengan suara nyaring,

"Waktu berada di Kang pak (Sebelah utara Sungai Besar). Goan sim Susiok menerima surat Touw Tay Kim Suheng yang meminta pertolongan. Begitu menerima surat itu buru-buru Soesiok memerintahkan Hoei Thong dan Hoei Kong Soeheng memberi datang kemari untuk memberi bantuan."

"Belakangan Soesiok pun memberi perintah kepada teecoe dan ketiga Soetee untuk menyusul. Begitu tiba, Hoei kong Soeheng mengatakan bahwa malam ini, musuh mungkin datang menyatroni dan ia minta kami berempat sembunyi di kaki tembok sebelah timur. Ia pun memesan supaya kami jangan sembarangan meninggalkan tempat jagaan dan jangan sampai diselomoti dengan tipu memancing harimau keluar dari gunung. Baru siang berganti malam, tiba-tiba kami mendengar bentakan dan cacian Hoei thong Soeheng yang sudah mulai bertempur di ruang belakang. Sesaat kemudian ia mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan, Sebagai tanda terluka berat. Teecoe segera memburu ke ruangan belakang dan tihat dia..dia... bangsat She Thio itu"

Berkata sampai di situ, mendadak ia melompat bangun dan berteriak sambil menuding hidung Thio Coei San.

"Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kulihat kau pukul Hoei kong Soeheng yang lantas mati dengan membentur tembok. Karena merasa tidak ungkulan, aku lalu bersembunyi di bawah jendela dan menyaksikan cara bagaimana kau menerjang ke pekarangan sambil membunuh orang. Tak lama kemudian, delapan orang Piauw kiok berlarian keluar dari belakang dengan diubar olehmu. Mereka semua kau binasakan dengan totokan dan sesudah membasmi semua orang yang berada dalam gedung, barulah kau mabur dengan melompati tembok."

Thio Coei San berdiri tegak tanpa bergerak.

"Kemudian bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan suara dingin.

"Kemudian?" bentak Hoei hong dengan kegusaran meluap-luap.

"Kemudian aku balik ke tembok timur dan berdamai dengan ketiga Soeteeku. Kami yakin, bahwa kepandaianmu terlalu tinggi untuk dilawan, dan jalan satu-satunya adalah menunggu, datangnya ketiga Soepeh di dalam gedung piauw kiok. Tapi sungguh tak dinyana, kau lagi-lagi menyatroni untuk mencari Touw Cong Piauw Tauw. Biarpun tahu bahwa kami hanya bakal mengantarkan jiwa, kami bukan bangsa pengecut, maka segara kami menyerang. Waktu ditanya olehku, bukankah kau telah memperkenalkan diri sebagai Gin kauw Tiat hoa Thio Coei San? Semula aku tak percaya. Aku berpendapat, bahwa sebagai salah seorang dari Boe Tong Cit Hiap, kau tentu tak akan melakukan perbuatan yang begitu kejam. Tapi kau lantas saja mengeluarkan kedua senjatamu, sehingga tak mungkin kau Thio Coei San palsu."

"Benar, memang benar aku telah memperkenalkan diri dan mengeluarkan senjataku," kata Coei San. "Memang benar aku yang sudah merobohkan kamu. Tapi coba ceritakan sekali lagi, coba tuturkan lagi, bagaimana dengan mata kepala sendiri, kau melihat aku membunuh puluhan orang itu."

Pada saat itulah, tiba-tiba Goan im mengebas tangan jubahnya dan mendorong tubuh Hoei hong beberapa kaki jauhnya.

"Ya! Cobalah kau cerita kan lagi, supaya Thio Ngo hiap yang namanya menggetarkan Rimba Persilatan, tidak dapat menyangkal pula," katanya dongan suara menyeramkan. Ia mendorong Hoei hong guna berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau dalam gusarnya, pemuda itu turunkan tangan jahat untuk menutup mulut saksi.

"Baiklah" kata Hoei hong. "Aku akan menegaskan satu kali lagi. Dengarlah! Dengan mataku sendiri kulihat. kau membinasakan Hoei hong dan Hoei thong Soeheng. Dengan mataku sendiri, kulihat kau membunuh delapan orang dari Liong boen Piauw kiok dengan totokan."

"Apa kau lihat tegas mukaku?" tanya Coei San dengan suara menyeramkan. "Pakaian apa yang dipakai olehku?"

Sambil berkata begitu ia menyalakan api dan menyuluhi mukanya sendiri. Hoei hong menatapnya dan berkata dengan suara membenci,

"Tak salah! Kau mengenakan pakaian itu, jubah panjang dan topi empat segi. Waktu itu kau menyelipkan kipasmu di belakang leher baju."

Bukan main gusarnya Thio Ngo hiap. Ia tak mengerti mengapa pendeta itu menuduhnya secara membabi buta. Sambil mengangkat api tinggi-tinggi, ia maju dua tindak dan membentak,

"Kalau kau mempunyai nyali, katakan lagi bahwa yang membunuh orang adalah Thio Coei San!" Mendadak kedua mata pendeta itu mengeluarkan sinar luar biasa. Ia menunding seraya berteriak,

"Kau...!" Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terjengkang dan robot di tanah.

Dengan serentak sambil mengeluarkan seruan tertahan, Goan giap dan Goan im melompat untuk coba menolong. Tapi Hoan hong sudah menghembuskan napasnya yang penghabisan dengan paras muka ketakutan.

"Kau! kau membunuh dia!" teriak Goan giap dan Goan im, tapi juga mengagetkan sangat Thio Coei San. Ia menengok ke belakang dan matanya yang sangat jeli melihat goyangnya beberapa cabang pohon.

"Jangan lari!" bentaknya sambil melompat.

Ia mengerti, bahwa perbuatannya itu sangat berbahaya sebab musuh yang bersembunyi dapat membokongnya. Tapi untuk cuci bersih segala tuduhan, ia mesti bisa menangkap pembunuh itu. Selagi badannya masih berada di tengah udara itu Goan im dar Goan giap sudah menyabet dengan senjata mereka. Bagaikan kilat, ia menekan Sian thung Goan giap dengan Houw tauw kauw dan menotok toya Goan im dan Goan giap dengan Poan koan pit dan dengan meminjam tenaga itu, badannya melesat ke atas. Begitu kedua kakinya hinggap di atas tembok, segera matanya menyapu ke arah gerobolan pohon. Benar saja beberapa cabang kecil masih bergoyang-goyang, tapi orang yang bersembunyi sudah tak kelihatan bayang-bayangannya lagi. Sambil menggeram dan mengebas Sian thungnya Goan giap bergerak untuk melompat ke atas tembok,

"Jie wie jangan merintangi aku. Mari kita ubar pembunuh itu!" teriak Coei San.

"Kau... di hadapanku kau berani membunuh orang!" teriak Goan im dengan napas tersengal-sengal, "Apa sekarang kau masih mau menyangkal." Beberapa kali Goan giap coba melompat ke atas, tapi ia selalu kena dipukul mundur. "Thio Ngo Hiap, kami bukan mau mengambil jiwamu," kata Goan im. "Kau ikut saja kami ke Siauw Lim Sie."

"Benar-benar gila!" teriak Coei San. "Karena gara-gara kalian berdua yang sudah menghalang-halangi aku, pembunuh itu telah berhasil melarikan diri. Sekarang kamu berbalik mau mengajak aku ke Siauw Lim Sie. Perlu apa aku pergi ke Siauw Lim Sie?"

"Supaya Hong thio kami dapat memberi keputusan," jawabnya. "Dengan beruntun kau sudah membinasakan tiga orang murid kuil kami, ini adalah terlalu besar untuk dibereskan oleh kami berdua." Coei San tertawa dingin,

"Hm!" ia mengeluarkan suara di hidung. "Sungguh percuma kamu berdua menjadi anggota dari Siauw Lim Cap peh Lo han. Penjahat lari di depan hidungmu, kamu masih belum tahu!"

"Sudahlah!" kata Goan im dengan suara menyesal dan duka. "Biar bagaimanapun juga, hari ini kami tak akan dapat melepaskan kau."

Mendengar tuduhan yang sangat hebat itu, semakin lama pemuda itu jadi semakin gusar.

"Tay Soe" katanya sambil tertawa dingin. "Jika kamu mempunyai kepandaian, cobalah tangkap aku!"

Hampir berbareng dengan tantangannya, Goan giap menumbuk tanah dengan San thungnya dan badannya segera melesat ke atas. Coei San pun melompat tinggi dan selagi tumbuhnya melayang turun, bagaikan angin puyuh ia menyerang. Goan giap coba menangkis, tapi dengan sekali balik Houw tauw kauw, ia menggeres alis pendeta itu yang lantas saja mengucurkan darah dan tumbuhnya ambruk ke bawah. Dalam serangan itu, Coei San masih berlaku murah hati. Jika gaetan tersebut diturunkan sedikit lagi ke arah tenggorkan, jiwa Goan giap tentu sudah melayang.

"Giap soeete!" teriak Goan im.

"Apa kau terluka berat?"

"Tidak Jangan rewel! Hajarlah!" jawabnya dengan kalap.

Mendengar perkataan saudara seperguruannya. Goan im segera menyerang sambil melompat lompat dan sesaat kemudian, tanpa membalut lukanya, Goan giap pun segera membantu. Melihat serangan-serangan yang sangat hebat itu, Coei San mengerti, bahwa jika kedua pendeta tersebut dapat, melompat ke atas tembok, ia bakal repot sekali. Maka itu, sambil mengempos semangat, ia segera berkelahi dengan hati-hati dan menjaga supaya kedua lawannya jangan sampai berdiri di tembok.

Ketiga pendeta dari tingkatan 'Hoei' tidak berani maju, biarpun mereka ingin sekali membantu. Thio Coei San mengerti bahwa untuk membersihkan dirinya dari tuduhan yang sangat hebat itu, ia harus menyelidiki dan membekuk pembunuh yang tulen. Ia tahu bahwa dilangsungkannya pertempuran hanyalah akan memperdalam sakit hati dan salah mengerti. Maka itu sambil menggerakkan kedua senjatanya untuk menutup serangan kedua pendeta itu, ia berseru keras dan mengenjot tubuh.

Tapi sebelum ia melompat tiba-tiba terdengar bentakan geledek, dan tembok yang sedang diinjaknya roboh didorong orang. Sebelum kedua kakinya hinggap di bumi seorang pendeta yang tubuhnya tinggi besar menerjang dan coba merampas kedua senjatanya. Di tempat gelap Coei San tak bisa lihat tegas muka hweeshio itu, tapi melihat sepuluh jarinya yang dipentang seperti gaetan, ia tahu, bahwa pendeta itu menyerang dengan Houw jiauw kang (Ilmu pukulan kuku harimau) salah satu pukulan terlihay dari Siauw Lim Sie.

"Sim Soeheng!" teriak Goan giap. "Jangan kasih bangsat ini lari"

Semenjak turun dari Boe Tong san, Thio Coei San jarang bertemu dengan tandingan. Sesudah memiliki ilmu silat Ie thian To liong, kepandaiannya jadi lebih tinggi lagi dan nyalinya pun jadi lebih besar. Melihat serangan mati-matian dari tiga pendeta itu ia jadi mendongkol bukan main dan lantas saja timbul niatan untuk memperlihatkan kepandiannya. Ia segera menyelipkan kauw tauw kauw dan Poan koan pit di pinggangnya dan membentak,

"Kalau mau bertempur, ayolah! Biarpun Siauw Lim Cap peh Lo han turun semua, Thio Coei San sedikit pun tidak merasa keder"

Sesaat itu, tangan kiri Goan sim menyambar. Sambil berkelit, ia menggerakkan tangannya "Bret!" tangan jubah pendeta itu robek. Dengan gusar Goan sim coba mencengkeram pundaknya, tapi sebelum kelima jarinya menyentuh pundak, lututnya sudah ditendang Coei San. Tapi di luar dugaan, dua kaki Goan sim luar biasa kuat, sehingga biarpun kena tendangan jitu, badannya hanya bergoyang-goyang dan tidak sampai roboh di tanah. Sambil menggeram, tangan kanannya menyambar, dan dengan berbareng, Sian thung Goan im dan Goan giap menyabet pinggang dan kepala. Coei San tak jadi bingung. Dengan lompat tinggi ia menyelamatkan dirinya. Sambil bertempur Coei San berkata dalam hatinya,

_"Dalam beberapa tahun yang belakangkangan nama Boe Tong dan Siauw Lim dikatakan berendeng dalam Rimba Persilatan. Tapi yang mana lebih tinggi, yang mana lebih rendah, sukar sekali dapat diukur. Biarlah hari ini aku menjajal kepandaian pendeta Siauw Lim."_

Ia segera mengempos semangat dan melayani ketiga lawan itu dengan hati-hati. Sesudah lewat sekian jurus, biarpun dikerubuti tiga, perlahan-lahan ia berada di atas angin. Sebenarnya, ilmu silat Siauw Lim dan Boe Tong mempunyai keunggulan sendiri-sendiri. Boe Tong Pay didirikan oleh Thio Sam Hong, seorang luar biasa pada jaman itu. Tapi ilmu silat Siauw Lim Sie, dengan sejarah seribu tahun lebih dan diperbaiki terus menerus, bukan main hebatnya. Dalam pada itu, orang harus ingat, bahwa dalam Boe Tong Pay, Thio Coei San termasuk sebagai Jago kelas utama, sedang Goan im, Goan sim dan Goan giap biarpun kedudukannya sebagai anggota Cap peh Lo han, dalam kalangan Siauw Lim Sie ilmu silatnya baru mencapai tingkatan kedua. Maka itu sesudah bertempur lama, sebaliknya dari keteter, Thio Coei San jadi semakin gagah.

Sesudah lewat sekian jurus tagi, tiba-tiba pemuda itu menyerang dengan pukulan huruf 'Liong' (Naga). Mendadak satu tangannya menangkap San-thung Goan giap yang dengan menggunakan ilmu meminjam tenaga, memukul tangan lalu disentaknya ke arah toya Goan im. "Trang!" Hebat sungguh bentrokan kedua toya itu. Tenaga kedua pendeta itu yang sudah cukup hebat, ditambah lagi dengan tenaga Thio Coei San.

Telapak-tangan Goan im dan Goan giap terbeset dan mengeluarkan darah. Lengan mereka kesemutan, sedang kedua Sian thung itu melengkung. Dengan kaget, Goan sim menubruk untuk memberi pertolongan. Melihat serangan nekat, Coei San mengengos sambil mengggaet dengan kakinya dan menepuk punggung pendeta itu. Tepukan itu pun dikirim dergan ilmu 'Meminjam tenaga, memukul tangan' yaitu memukul dengan menuruti tenaga Goan sim sendiri. Tanpa ampun, pendeta itu terjungkel. Sambil tertawa dingin, Thio Coei San lantas saja berjalan pergi,

"Jangan lari kau!" terial Goan sim seraya melompat bangun dan terus mengudak diikuti oleh kedua saudara seperguruannya.

Melihat pengejaran nekat, Coei San jadi bingung juga. Tentu saja sama sekali bukan maksudnya untuk mencelakakan mereka. Maka itu, ia segera mengempos semangat dan lari dengan menggunakan ilmu mengentengkan badan. Tapi ketiga pendata itu terus mengubar sambil berteriak-berteriak.

Sembari lari Thio Coei San merasa geli di dalam hati, karena bagaimanapun juga, ketiga pangejar itu tak akan bisa menyandak dirinya. Selagi enak lari, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan kaget dan kesakitan dan begitu menengok, ia lihat ketiga pendeta itu menutupi mata kanan mereka dengan kedua tangan, seperti kena senjata rahasia.

"Orang she Thio!" Hoan giap mencaci. "Jika kau mempunyai nyali, butakanlah lagi mata kiriku!"

Coei San kaget bukan main.

_"Apa mata kanannya dibutakan orang dengan senjata rahasia?"_ tanyanya di dalam hati. _"Siapa yang sudah membantu aku. Mendadak ia ingat sesuatu dan lantas saja berteriak!"Cit tee! Cit tee! Dimana kau?"_

Ia berteriak begitu karena ingat bahwa di antara saudara-saudara seperguruannya Boh Seng Kok lah yang paling pandai dalam ilmu menggunakan senjata rahasia. Boh Cit Hiap mahir menggunakan piauw, panah tangan, paku, jarum, batu, Hoei hong sek dan lain-lain. Maka itu, ia menduga, bahwa orang yang telah menimpuk mata ketiga pendeta itu adalah adiknya yang paling kecil. Tapi sesudah memanggil beberapa kali, ia tak mendapat jawaban, ia melompat masuk kegerombolan pohon-pohon di pinggir telaga, tapi di situ pun ia tak lihat bayangan manusia. Di lain pihak, sesudah seluruh matanya terluka, Goan giap jadi kalap dan sambil berteriak-teriak ia melompat untuk mengubar lagi. Tapi Goan im buru-buru menarik tangan Soeteenya. Ia mengerti, bahwa meskipun belum terluka, mereka bertiga belum tentu dapat melawan musuh. Sekarang, sesudah terluka, apapula luka itu dirasakan gatal seperti kena senjata beracun keadaan mereka jadi lebih jelek lagi dan tak usah harap bisa memperoleh kemenangan.

"Giap Soetee," katanya dengan suara menghibur. "Dalam usaha membalas sakit hati, orang tak perlu terlalu bernapsu. Dalam urusan ini, andai kata kita bertiga mau menyudahi saja, Hong thio dan kedua Soepeh sudah pasti tak akan tinggal diam."

Sementara itu, sesudah ternyata pengubaran atas dirinya dihentikan, Coei San mulai memikiri kejadian barusan dengan rasa heran yang sangat besar.

"Aku suka mengunggulkan ilmu mengentengkan badanku, tapi kepandaian orang itu kelihatannya banyak lebih tinggi dari padaku. Tapi siapa dia!"

Ia tak berani berdiam lama-lama lagi di pinggir telaga dan lantas berjalan pulang ke rumah penginapan. Tapi baru saja berjalan puluhan tombak, sekonyong-konyong ia lihat bergoyang-goyangnya rumput tinggi di tepi telaga. Ia tahu bahwa di situ bersembunyi orang dan dengan hati-hati ia mendekati. Baru saja ia ingin menegur, dari antara rumput-rumput melompat keluar seorang yang terus membacok kepalanya dengan golok sambil membentak,

"Kalau bukan aku, kau yang mampus!"

Dengan cepat Coei San mengegos dan mengirim tendangan yang mengenakan jitu pergelangan tangan kanan orang itu sehingga goloknya terbang dan jatuh di atas air. Orang itu yang gundul kepalanya dan mengenakan jubah pertapaan. Lagi-lagi seorang pendeta Siauw Lim Sie,

"Bikin apa kau di sini?" bentak Coei San.

Tiba-tiba ia lihat 3 sosok tubub yang menggeletak tanpa bergerak, entah sesudah mati, entah terluka berat di dalam rumput-rumputan tinggi. Tanpa menghiraukan lawannya ia segera mendekati dan membungkuk. Begitu lihat, ia terkesiap karena ketiga orang itu bukan lain daripada pemimpin-pemimpin Liong boen Piauw kiok, yaitu Touw Tay Kim, Ciok dan Soe Piauw tauw.

"Touw Cong Piauw Tauw!" serunya. "Kau!... kau..." Perkataannya diputuskan oleh melompatnya Touw Tay Kim yang seperti orang edan lalu menyengkeram bajunya di dada dan mencaci,

"Bangsat! Aku hanya simpan tiga ratus tahil perak, tapi kau sudah lantas berlaku begitu kejam."

"Ada apa?" tanya Coei San. Baru saja ia ingin memberontak, mendadak ia melihat darah di ujung mata dan mulut Cong Piauw Tauw itu. Ia kaget bukan main.

"Kau mendapat luka dalam?" tanyanya.

Touw Tay Kim menengok ke pendeta itu dan berkata dengan suara parau,

"Soetee, kenalilah orang ini Gin Kauw Tiat hoa Thio Coei San. Dia... dialah pembunuhnya. Lekas kau pergi!.. lekas! jangan kena dicandak olehnya.."

Mendadak kedua tangannya membetot keras dan kepalanya dibenturkan ke dada Thio Ngo hiap dengan tujuan untuk mati bersama. Coei San mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mendorong. "Bluk!", badan Touw Tay Kim terpental dan jatuh terjengkang tapi bajunya sendiripun menjadi robek. Thio Coei San adalah seorang yang tidak mengenal takut. Tapi kejadian-kejadian malam itu dan paras muka Touw Tay Kim adalah sedemikian menyeramkan, sehingga bulu romanya bangun semua. Dengan hati berdebar-debar, ia membungkuk untuk coba menolong, tapi Touw Tay Kim sudah melepaskan napasnya yang penghabisan. Sesudah mendapat luka berat, dorongan Coei San dan jatuhnya di tanah telah menghabiskan jiwanya.

"Bangsat!" teriak si pendeta. "Kau!... kau binasakan Soe hengku!"

Ia memutar badan dan terus kabur sekeras-kerasnya. Coei San menghela napas panjang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia mendapat kenyataan, bahwa Ciok dan Soe Piauw tauw, yang kakinya masuk ke dalam air, sudah mati lebih dulu. Bukan main rasa dukanya pemuda itu. Dengan Touw Tay Kim, ia tak mempunyai permusuhan apapun juga. Ia hanya merasa jengkel karena dalam mengantar Jie Thay Giam, Cong Piauw Tauw itu sudah diabui orang dan menyerahkan samkonya kepada kawanan orang jahat. Tapi sekarang melihat kebinasaan yang begitu menyedihkan, ia merasa sangat terharu dan kasihan. Untuk beberapa saat, ia berdiri bengong. Tiba-tiba ia ingat perkataan Cong Piauw Tauw itu yang mengatakan,

_"Aku hanya menyimpan tiga ratus tahal emas, tapi aku sudah lantas berlaku begitu kejam."_

Sebenar-benarnya, jangankan ia tak tahu hal itu, sekalipun tahu, ia pasti tak akan sembarangan membunuh orang. Ia segera membungkuk dan membuka buntalan yang diikat di punggung Cong Piauw Tauw itu. Benar saja, dalam buntelan itu kedapatan beberapa potongan emas. Coei San jadi bertambah duka. Ia ingat kesukaran dan penderitaan seorang piauw tauw yang mencari sesuap nasi dengan melakoni perjalanan li dan setiap hari hidup di ujung senjata. Tujuan satu-satunya adalah mengumpul sedikit uang untuk berjaga-jaga keperluan di hari tua.

Uang itu sekarang menggeletak di samping Touw Tay Kim, tapi ia sudah tak dapat menggunakannya. Mengingat begitu, ia menghela napas. Ia ingat pula, bahwa ini malam, seorang diri ia telah mengalahkan tiga pendeta Siauw Lim Sie sehingga namanya naik tinggi dalam Rimba Persilatan. Tapi apa artinya itu semua? Pada akhirnya ia dan Tuow Tay Kim tidak banyak bedanya, yaitu berpulang ke tempat baka. Tanpa merasa, sekali lagi ia melamun di tengah telaga. Mendadak terdengar suara khim. Ia mengawas ke arah suara itu dan mendapat kenyataan, bahwa sastrawan yang tadi minum arak seorang diri di dalam perahu, yang sekarang yang menetik khim. Sesaat kemudian, dengan menuruti irama tabuh-tabuhan itu, ia menyanyi,

_"Mendapat ilham, tenaga pit seolah-olah menggetarkan Ngo gak,_

_Syair rampung suara bersyair mencapai Ciang Cioe._

_Kalau nama dan kemuliaan terus berdiri tegak,_

_Sangai Han soei seharusnya mengalir balik ke barat laut."_

Coei San terkejut. Suara itu yang merdu dan nyaring, seperti juga suara seorang wanita, sedang sajak mengenakan jitu isi hatinya. Di lain saat, ia segera mengangkat kaki uatuk meninggalkan tempat itu, karena, jika perahu itu mendekati dan si sasterawan melihat ketiga mayat yang menggeletak di situ, dia mungkin berteriak dan mengakibatkan datangnya serdadu peronda. Tapi baru ia bertindak, sastrerawan itu sekonyong-konyong menepuk khim dan berkata dengan suara nyaring,

"Jika Heng tay (Saudara) merasa senang untuk pelesir di atas telaga, mengapa Heng tay tak mau naik ke sini?"

Sambil berkata begitu, ia mengebas tangannya dan tukang perahu yang duduk dikemudi lantas saja menggayu perahu itu ke tepi telaga.

_"Orang itu sedari tadi sudah berada di atas telaga sehingga mungkin sekali aku akan bisa mendapat keterangan berharga dari mulutnya,"_ pikir Coei San yang lalu turun di pinggir air. Begitu perahu itu datang dekat, ia segera melompat ke kepala perahu. Dengan ilmu mengentengkan badannya yang sangat tinggi, lompatannya itu sedikitpun tidak menggoncangkan badan perahu.

Si sasterawan bangun berdiri dan sambil tersenyum, ia menyoja, akan kemudian menunjuk kursi supaya tamunya duduk. Dengan pertolongan sinar tengtoleng Coei San mendapat kenyataan bahwa sastrawan itu kulitnya putih bagaikan susu dan pantasnya cantik ayu, sedang waktu ia bersenyum pada pipi kirinya yang agak kurus tertampak sebuah sujen. Di pandang dari jauh, ia kelihatannya seperti seorang tongcoe yang tampan, tapi dilihat dari dekat, ia adalah seorang wanita muda belia yang mengenakan pakaian lelaki.

Sebagai murid Thio Sam Hong, Coei San telah diajar untuk mentaati sopan santun dan memegang keras peraturan pada jaman itu, mengenai pergaulan antara pria dan wanita. Selama malang melintang dalam dunia Kang Ouw, Butong Cit Hiap belum pernah dibikin mabok oleh kecantikan wanita. Maka itulah, setelah mengetahui, bahwa sasterawan itu adalah seorang wanita, parasnya lantas saja berubah merah dan begitu bangun berdiri, ia segera melompat balik ke daratan. Sambil menyoja ia berkata dengan sikap menghormat,

"Aku yang rendah tak tahu, bahwa nona adalah seorang wanita yang menyamar sabagai pria. Untuk kelancanganku, harap nona sudi memaafkan."

Tanpa menjawab, nona itu memetik khin seraya bernyanyi

_"Kejengkelan menghilangkan kegembiraan,_

_kesepian menimbulkan kedukaan._

_Terbang berputaran, memandang ke tempat jauh._

_Mencekal pedang, melompat ke atas perahu."_

Mendengarnyanyian itu, yang mengundangnya untuk kembali ke perahu, Coei San berkata di dalam hati,

_"Malam ini aku telah bertemu dengan banyak soal sulit. Nona itu rupanya dapat membantu aku dalam usaha mencuci bersih segala tuduhan yang tidak-tidak."_

Memikir begitu ia lantas saja bergerak untuk melompat kembali ke perahu. Tapi ia lantas mendapat lain ingatan.

_"Ah! Aku belum mengenalnya dan ia begitu cantik,"_ pikirnya. _"Jika aku membuat pertemuan di tengah malam buta, namanya yang suci bersih bisa ternoda."_

Selagi bersangsi, tiba-tiba ia dengar suara penggayu memukul air, dan perahu itu sudah bergerak ke tengah telaga. Di lain saat terdengar bunyi khim yang diiring dengan nyanyian seperti berikut,

_"Malam ini kuhilang kegembiraan,_

_Besok malam, belum ada ketentuan._

_Di bawah Liok ho tah,_

_Yang lie melambai, perahu menunggu,_

_Pemuda kesatria,_

_Apa sudi datang ke situ?"_

Semakin lama perahu jadi semakin jauh, sedang nyanyian itu pun semakin sayup kedengarannnya, sinar tengloleng kelihatan seperti sebutir kacang dan kemudian menghilang dari pemandangan. Pengalaman Thio Coei San pada malam itu sungguh-sungguh luar biasa. Di saat ini, dia menghadapi pembunuhan, mayat dan pertempuran disaat lain, ia bertemu dangan wanita cantik, khim dan nyanyian merdu. Lama juga ia berdiri di tepi telaga, seperti orang hilang ingatan. Kemudian sambil menghelan napas, dengan tindakan lesu ia ke rumah penginapan.

Pada esok harinya, pembunuhan hebat di gedung Liong boen Piauw kiok dan di tepi telaga telah menggemparkan seluruh kota Lim an. Thio Coei San yang gerak-geriknya lemah lembut seperti seorang sasterawan tentu saja tidak dicurigai. Hari itu, dari pagi sampai sore, ia berputar-putar di pasar pasar di kelenteng-keleteng dalam usaha mencari Jie Lim Coe dan Boh Seng Kok. Tapi jangankan orangnya, sedangkan tanda-tandanya pun yang biasa ditaruh di sepanjang jalan jika Boe Tong Cit Hiap sedang manjalankan tugas tak kelihatan. Sesudah mata hari mendoyong ke barat, mau tak mau, ia ingat nyanyian nona cantik itu yang selalu terbayang di depan matanya.

_"Jika aku berlaku sopan, halangan apa aku menemuinya?"_ katanya di dalam hati, _"Memang alangkah baiknya jika Jieko dan Cit Tee berada di sini dan bisa turut serta. Ya, aku mesti bertemu dengan nona itu. Dia adalah orang satu-satunya yang bisa ditanyakan olehku."_

Sesudah mengambil keputusan, buru-buru ia menangsal perut dan lalu berangkat kepagoda Liok ho tah. Liok ho tah berada di tepi Sungai Cian tongkang dan tempat itu terpisah agak jauh dari kota Lim an sehingga walaupun Thio Coei San menggunakan ilmu mengentengkan badan, waktu tiba di Liok ho tan, siang sudah terganti dengan malam. Dari jauh ia sudah lihat, bahwa di sebelah timur pagoda itu terdapat tiga pohon yang lioe dan di bawah pohon tertambat sebuah perahu kecil. Perahu perahu di sungai itu kebanyakan menggunakan layar dan bentuknya banyak lebih besar daripada perahu pelesir di telaga See ouw.

Tapi perahu yang berada di bawah pohon yang lioe, tiada bedanya dengan perahu semalam dan di kepala perahu tergantung sebuah tengloleng. Jantung pemuda itu, memukul keras dan sesudah dapat menenteramkan hatinya, barulah ia mendekati pohon yanglioe itu. Di kepala perahu kelihatan berduduk seorang wanita yang mengunakan baju muda. Ternyata nona itu tidak menyamar lagi sebagai pria. Waktu berangkat dari rumah penginapan, Coei San bertekad untuk menemui si nona dan menanyakan urusan semalam. Tapi sekarang, melihat nona itu memakai pakaian perempuan, hatinya bersangsi lagi. Sekonyong-konyong si nona mendongak dan mengucapkan sebuah sajak,

_"Memeluk lutut di kepala perahu,_

_Sambil menunggu seorang tamu._

_Angin meniup, ombak bergoyang._

_Duduk melamun, pikiran meiayang."_

"Aku yang rendah, Thio Coei San, ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada nona," kata pemuda itu dengan suara nyaring.

"Naiklah ke perahu," mengundang Si nona. Dengan gerakan yang indah Coei San melompat ke atas "Kemarin awan hitam menutupi langit dan bulan tak muncul," kata nona itu. "Malam ini langit bersih, lebih menyenangkan daripada kemarin." Suaranya merdu dan nyaring tapi ia bicara sambil mengawasi langit.

"Apakah boleh aku tahu she nona yang mulia?" tanya Coei San sambil membungkuk.

Mendadak Si nona menengok dan matanya kedua yang bening menyapu muka itu. Tapi ia tak menjawab pertanyaan orang. Pemuda itu jadi kemalu-kemaluan. Tanpa berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi, ia memutar badan dan lalu melompat ke daratan dan berlari-lari. Sesudah lari beberapa puluh tombak, ia menghentikan tindakannya.

"_Coei San! Coei San!"_ Ia mengeluh _"Kau dikenal sebagai seorang gagah yang selama sepuluh tahun di dunia Kang Ouw tidak mengenal apa artinya takut. Tapi mengapa begitu berhadapan dangan seorang wanita, kau lari terbirit birit?"_

Ia menengok dan melihat perahu si nona maju perlahan-lahan di sepanjang pingiran sungai, dengan menuruti aliran air. Dengan hati berdebar-debar, ia lalu berjalan di sepanjang gili-gili, berendeng dengan perahu, sedang nona itu sendiri masih tetap duduk di kepala perahu sambil memandang langit.


	7. Jilid 7

YI TIAN TO LONG JI

Chin Yung dan Jin Yong

Jilid 7

Sesudah berjalan beberapa lama, tanpa merasa Coei San dongak mengawasi rembulan yang sedang di pandang si nona. Tiba-tiba di sebelah timur laut muncul segumpal awan hitam. Benar juga orang kata, angin dan awan tak dapat ditaksir kedatangannya. Dengan cepat, awan itu bergerak dan meluas. Tak lama kemudian, rembulan sudah tertutup awan hitam dan berbareng dengan turunnya angin, hujan gerimis mulai turun. Ketika itu, Coei San sedang berjalan digili-gili yang berdampingan dengan sebidang tanah lapang dan di sekitar itu tak ada tempat meneduh. Tapi pemuda yang sedang was-was itu pun tidak ingin cari tempat meneduh. Walaupun yang turun hanya gerimis, lama-lama pakaian Coei San basah juga. Ia melirik si nona yang juga masih tetap duduk di kepala perahu, dengan tak menghiraukan serangan hujan. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar.

"Nona, masuklah! Apa kau tak takut basah?" teriaknya.

"Ah!" nona itu mengeluarkan seruan tertahan sambil bangun berdiri. "Eh, apa kau juga tak takut basah?"

Sehabis berkata begitu, ia masuk ke gubuk perahu dan keluar pula dengan tangan mencekal payung, yang lalu dilontarkan ke arah pemuda itu. Coei San menyambuti dan lalu membukanya. Di atas payung terdapat lukisan pemandangan alam yang sangat indah, gunung, air dan beberapa pohon yanglioe, sedang di atas gambar terdapat huruf-huruf seperti berikut, 'Sia hong see ie poet hie kwi.' Payung Hangcioe memang biasa ada lukisannya. Tapi tulisan seperti itu, yang banyak terdapat pada barang pecah belah keluaran Kangsay, adalah sedikit luar biasa. Dengan rasa kagum, Coei San membaca huruf-huruf itu, yang walaupun masih kurang bertenaga sangat indah ayu dan mengunjuk jelas sebagai buah kalam seorang wanita.

Dengan mata mengawasi tulisan itu, ia berjalan terus sehingga ia tak lihat sebuah solokan kecil yang melintang di tengah jalan. Tiba-tiba saja kakinya menginjak tempat kosong dan jika ia seorang biasa, ia pasti terjungkal ke dalam solokan itu. Tapi Thio Coei San bukan orang biasa. Sedang kaki kanannya kejeblos, kaki kirinya sudah menotol pinggir solokan dan badannya meleset ke depan, sehingga ia hinggap diseberang dengan selamat.

"Bagus!" memuji si nona.

Coei San menengok dan melihat nona itu berdiri di kepala perahu dengun memakai tudung. Pakaiannya berkibar-kibar ditiup angin dan disambar hujan gerimis, sehingga dipandang dari kejauhan, ia seolah-olah seorang dewi.

"Apakah tulisan dan lukisan di atas payung itu cukup berharga untuk dilihat oleh Thio Sianseng?" tanya si nona.

"Huruf-huruf ini ditulis menurut Soe hoat (Sari menulis) dari Wie Hoejin," jawabnya. "Biarpun coretannya agak pendek, artinya panjang. Huruf-huruf ini sudah cukup indah."

Mendengar pengertian pemuda itu akan seni menulis dan pujian yang diberikan kepadanya, si nona jadi girang.

"Dalam tujuh huruf itu, huruf 'poet' yang paling jelek." katanya.

Coei San mengawasi pula tulisan itu seraya berkata,

"Tulisan cukup wajar, hanya kurang memperlihatkan arti yang tergenggam dalam huruf itu. Berbeda dengan enam huruf lainnya yang sangat indah dan tidak membosankan."

"Benar," kata si nona "Sudah lama aku merasa bahwa dalam huruf itu terdapat kekurangan itu. Sesudah Sianseng menjelaskan, barulah aku mendusin."

Perahu terus laju kealiran sebelah bawah, sedang Thio Coei San terus mengikuti sambil omong-omong tentang seni menulis. Tanpa merasa mereka sudah melalui belasan li dan siang sudah terganti dengan malam. Tiba-tiba si nona berkata,

"Benar juga dikatakan orang, bahwa bicara semalaman dengan seorang pandai, banyak lebih berfaedah daripada membaca buku sepuluh tahun. Terima kasih banyak untuk keteranganmu, dan di sini saja kita berpisahan,"

Sehabis berkata begitu, ia memberi isyarat dengan tangannya dan layar perahu lantas saja naik dengan perlahan. Sesudah layar terpentang perahu itu lantas saja laju dengan pesatnya. Dengan mata mendelong, Coei San mengawasi perahu si nona yang semakin lama jadi semakin jauh. Sekonyong-konyong, sayup-sayup ia dengar teriakan si jelita,

"Aku she In. Di lain hari, aku akan meminta pelajaran lagi."

Mendengar kata-kata 'aku she In', pemuda itu terkesiap. Ia ingat keterangan Touw Tay Kim, bahwa orang yang menyuruhnya untuk mengantar kan Jie Thay Giam ke Boe Tong san adalah seorang sasterawan tampan yang mengaku she In. Apakah sasterawan she In itu si nona adanya? Memikir begitu, tanpa memperdulikan lagi soal pembatasan pergaulan antara pria dan wanita, ia segera mengempos semangat dan mengubar dengan menggunakan ilmu mengentengkan badan. Ia sudah menyandak.

"In Kouwnio!" teriaknya. "Apakah kau kenal Jie Samko Jie Thay Giam?"

Nona itu menengok tanpa menjawab. Lapat-lapat Coei San seperti mendengar suara hela napas panjang.

"Nona ada beberapa soal yang kuingin tanya," teriaknya pula.

"Soal apa?" si nona balas tanya.

"Apakah kau yang sudah minta Liong boen Piauw kiok mengantar Jie Samko ke Boe Tong san?", tanya Coei San. "Tapi apa Kouwnio tahu, bahwa sesudah tiba di Boe Tong san, Jie Samko telah dianiaya orang?"

"Untuk kejadian itu, aku sungguh merasa sangat menyesal," jawabnya.

Sedang mereka tanya jawab, angin turun semakin besar dan perahu laju semakin cepat. Tapi dengan memiliki Gin kang yang sangat tinggi, Coei San tetap bisa lagi berendeng. Di lain pihak, setiap perkataan si nona yang di ucapkan secara biasa di antara hujan dan angin, dapat didengar tegas oleh Thio Coei San dan hal itu membuktikan bahwa ia pun mempunyai Lwekang yang tinggi. Semakin jauh, permukaan Sungai Cian tongkang kang jadi semakin luas dan hujan angin pun turun semakin hebat.

"In Kouwnio, puluhan jiwa dalam Liong boen Piauw kiok telah dibinasakan orang." teriak Coei San. "Apa kau tahu siapa pembunuhnya?"

"Aku telah memberitahukan Touw Tay Kim bahwa dia harus hati-hati mengantar Jie Samhiap pulang ke Boe Tong." sahutnya. "Kalau dia gagal..."

"Kau akan membasmi seluruh keluarge piauw kiok, sekalipun ayam dan anjing tidak diberi ampun." menyambung pemuda itu.

"Benar." katanya. "Dia tak bisa melindungi Jie Samhiap dan segala kejadian berikutnya adalah salahnya sendiri."

Coei San mencelos hatinya. Ia menggigil seperti disiram air es. Dengan mata membelalak, ia berteriak, "Kalau begitu, semua orang digedung itu telah... telah..."

"Dibunuh olehku," menyambungi si nona.

Mata pemuda itu berkunang-kunang. Mimpi pun ia tak pernah mimpi, bahwa wanita yang begitu cantik ayu adalah si pembunuh kejam. Lewat beberapa saat, sesudah menenteramkan hatinya, barulah ia dapat membuka suara lagi,

"Siapa yang bunuh dua hweeshio Siauw Lim Sie itu?"

"Aku," jawabnya dengan tenang. "Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat menanam bibit permusuhan dengan Siauw Lim Sie, akan tetapi karena mereka berlaku kurang ajar, aku tak dapat mengampuninya.." "Tapi... tapi kenapa semua kesalahan ditumpuk di atas pundakku?" tanya pula pemuda itu.

Si nona bersenyum.

"Akulah yang sengaja mengatur begitu!" jawabnya.

Darah Thio Coei San bergolak-golak, ia merasa dadanya seperti mau meledak.

"Kau yang sengaja mengatur begitu? Supaya mereka sakit hati kepadaku?" teriaknya dengan suara kalap.

"Tak salah," jawabnya sambil tertawa. "Mengapa kau berbuat begitu, sedang kau dan aku sama sekali tidak bermusuhan?"

Coei San berteriak pula. Si nona tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba sambil mengebas tangan bajunya, ia melompat masuk dalam gubuk parahu. Coei San tentu saja tak mau mengerti. Ketika itu perahu terpisah belasan tombak dari tepi sungai dan ia tak dapat mencapainya dengan satu lompatan. Dengan kegusaran meluap-luap, ia menghantam satu pohon dan mematahkan dua cabang yang agak besar. Sambil melontarkan satu antaranya ke tengah sungai ke arah perahu itu, kakinya menotol tanah dan badannya melesat bagaikan anak panah. Begitu hinggap, kaki kirinya menotol cabang itu dan tubuhnya kembali melesat beberapa tombak jauhnya, sembari melontarkan cabang yang satunya lagi. Seperti tadi, kaki kanannya menotol cabang itu dan bagaikan seekor burung, ia hinggap di atas kepala perahu.

"Hei!" bentaknya. "Bagaimana kau melakukan perbuatanmu itu?"

Tapi dari dalam gubuk itu tidak terdengar jawaban. Ia sangat ingin menerjang masuk, tapi sebisa-bisa ia menahan sabar, karena merasa, bahwa perbuatan itu adalah tidak sopan. Sekonyong-konyong lilin dalam gubuk menyala terang.

"Masuklah!" undang si nona.

Sesudah merapikan pakaiannya, Coei San bertindak masuk. Mendadak ia kaget, karena dalam gubuk itu kelihatan berduduk seorang pemuda yang mengenakan thungsha hijau dan topi empat persegi, sedang tangan kanannya menggoyang-goyang kipas.

Ternyata, dalam sekejap si nona sudah menukar pakaian lelaki dan dalam pakaian begitu, ia kelihatannya mirip sekali dengan Thio Ngohiap. Tadi Coei San menanya, bagaimana ia telah berlaku sehingga, pendeta-pendata Siauw Lim Sie menduga, bahwa pembunuhan itu dilakukan olehnya. Tanpa menjawab, nona In telah memberi jawaban. Dengan mengenakan pakaian sasterawan, di tempat yang agak gelap, sukar sekali akan orang membedakan yang mana si wanita. Maka itu tidaklah heran jika Hoei hong dan Touw Tay Kim menuduh padanya.

"Thio Ngohiap, duduklah," mengundang si nona sambil menuang teh di sebuah cangkir. Ia mengangsurkan cangkir itu seraya berkata,

"Sungguh menyesal aku tak punya arak untuk disuguhkan kepada Ngohiap."

Penyambutan yang sangat ramah tamah itu memaksa Coei San menahan hawa amarahnya.

"Terima kasih," katanya sambil membungkuk.

Melihat pakaian pemuda itu basah kuyup si nona berkata pula,

"Dalam perahu ini aku masih mempunyai seperangkat pakaian laki-laki. Ngohiap boleh pergi ke belakang untuk menukar pakaian yang basah itu."

"Tak usah," sahutnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Ia lantas saja mengerahkan Lwee Kang dan hawa panas segera mengalir di seluruh badannya, sehingga tak lama kemudian pakaian yang basah itu menjadi kering.

"Aku tak ingat, bahwa Lwee Kang Boe Tong Pay luar biasa tinggi," kata si nona sembari bersenyum. "Dengan menyuruh menukar pakaian, siauw moay benar-benar berpandangan sempit."

"Bolehkah aku mendapat tahu partai nona?" tanya Coei San.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, si nona memandang keluar jendela, alisnya berkerut dan pada paras mukanya tertampak sinar kedukaan. Melihat perubahan itu, Coei San tidak berani mendesak lagi. Lewat beberapa saat, barulah ia berkata pula,

"Nona, siapakah yang menganiaya Jie Samko? Bolehkah kau memberitahukan aku?"

"Bukan saja Tauw Tay Kim, tapi aku pun sudah kena diakali," jawabnya, "Sebetulnya aku mengingat bahwa Boe Tong Cit Hiap adalah pendekar-pendekar yang gagah tampan dan tidak bisa jadi beroman begitu kasar."

Mendengar jawaban yang menyimpang, yang menyebut-nyebut 'gagah tampan', Coei San mengerti bahwa si nona tengah memuji dirinya dan hatinya lantas saja berdebar-debar, sedang mukanya berubah merah. Sesaat kemudian, nona In menghela napas sambil menggulung tangan baju kirinya. Coei San buru-buru menunduk, ia tak berani mengawasi lengan yang putih itu.

"Apa kau kenal senjata rahasia ini?" tanya si nona.

Mendengar perkataan 'senjata rahasia', Coei San mengangkat kepala dan melihat tiga batang piauw baja kecil yang menancap di lengan kiri dan di seputar senjata rahasia itu terlihat warna hitam seperti air bak. Panjangnya piauw itu hanya satu setengah dim dan kira-kira satu dim masuk ke dalam daging sedang buntut piauw yang menonjol keluar berbentuk bunga bwe. Coei San terkejut dan berseru sambil bangun berdiri,

"Ah! Bweehoa piauw dari Siauw Limsie. Mengapa berwarna hitam?"

"Tak salah," kata si nona. "Bwee hoa piauw dari Siauw Lim Sie. Piauw itu mengadung racun."

"Siauw Lim Sie adalah partai persilatan yang ternama, sehingga menurut pantas tak mungkin orang Siauw Lim Sie menggunakan senjata rahasia beracun." kata Coei San. "Tapi piauw itu adalah senjata yang hanya dapat digunakan oleh orang Siauw Lim Sie."

"Aku juga merasa sangat heran," kata nona itu. "Sebagaimana dikatakan oleh gurumu, hancurnya tulang-tulang Soehengmu juga adalah akibat cengkeraman Kim kongcie, yaitu ilmu istimewa dati Siauw Limsie." Coei San terkejut. Keterangan gurunya hanya didengar oleh saudara-saudara seperguruannya. Bagaimana nona itu dapat mengetahuinya?

"Nona, apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan Jie Soeko Jie Lian Cioe dan Cit tee Boh Seng Kok?" tanyanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Si nona menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku hanya bertemu satu kali dengan mereka di Boe Tong," jawabnya.

Bukan main rasa herannya Coei San,

"Apa nona pernah datang di Boe Tong?" tanyanya. "Mengapa aku tak tahu?... Nona, sudah berapa lama kau kena piauw itu? Kau harus cepat-cepat mencari obat." Waktu berkata begitu, paras mukanya mengunjuk rasa kuatir,

"Sudah dua puluh hari lebih," jawabnya dengan suara berterima kasih, "Aku sudah menggunakan obat untuk menahan mengamuknya racun itu, sehingga untuk sementara waktu, aku masih dapat mempertahankan diri. Tapi aku tidak berani mencabutnya, sebab kuatir, begitu tercabut, racun akan menjalar ke lain bagian tubuh dengan mengikuti aliran darah."

Pemuda itu mengerti, bahwa dalam usaha menahan menjalarnya racun, seseorang bukan saja harus menelan obat mustajab, tapi juga harus memiliki Lwee Kang yang sangat tinggi. Dilihat romannya, nona itu baru berusia kira-kira delapan belas tahun dan bahwa ia sudah mempunyai Lwee Kang yang sedemikian tinggi, adalah kenyataan yang sangat mengagumkan. Tanpa merasa ia berkata dengan suara terputus-putus,

"Nona... sesudah dua puluh hari lebih... kukuatir.. di belakang hari, pada kulitmu akan terdapat... terdapat bekas-bekas yang tak akan hilang..."

Sebenarnya apa yang dikuatirinya ialah, jika, racun itu mengeram terlalu lama, si nona mungkin tak akan dapat menggunakan tangan kirinya lagi. Mendengar perkataan Coei San, air mata si nona berlinang-linang di kedua matanya.

"Aku sudah berusaha sedapat mungkin..." katanya dengan suara peralahan "Semalam aku sudah menggeledah badannya pendeta pendeta Siauw Lim itu, tapi tak bisa mendapatkan obat pemunah... Lengan ini tak akan dapat digunakan lagi."

Sambil berkata begitu perlahan-lahan ia menurunkan tangan jubahnya. Rasa kesatrian Thio Coei San lantas saja tampil kemuka.

"In Kouwnio," katanya dengan suara tetap. "Apakah kau percaya aku? biarpun Lwee Kangku masih sangat cetek. Kupercaya masih dapat membantu kau dalam usaha mengeluarkan racun itu diri dalam lenganmu."

Nona In tertawa dan pada pipinya terlihat sujen yang sangat manis. Ia kelihatan girang dan paras mukanya berseri-seri.

"Thio Ngo hiap," katanya, "Dalam hatimu terdapat banyak sekali pertanyaan dan kesangsian. Biarlah lebih dulu aku memberikan keterangan yang sejelas-jelasnya, supaya sesudah menolong aku, kau tidak akan merasa menyesal."

"Mengobati sakit dan menolong manusia adalah tugas orang-orang Rimba Persilatan," kata Coei San dengan suara nyaring. "Bagaimana aku bisa menyesal?"

"Sudah dua puluh hari lebih racun itu mengeram dalam badanku, sehingga sekarang kita tak perlu terlalu tergesa-gesa," kata si nona sambil tersenyum. "Biarlah kau dengar dulu penuturanku. Hari ini sesudah menyerahkan Jie Sam hiap kepada Liong boen piauw kiok, aku sendiri diam-diam menguntit dari belakang. Benar saja, di sepanjang jalan beberapa orang ingin turunkan tangan jahat terhadap Jie Sam hiap, tapi semuanya sudah dipukul mundur olehku. Kejadian itu sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh Tauw Tay Kim."

Thio Coei San lantas saja mengangkat kedua tangannya,

"Budi nona yang sangat besar tak akan dilupakan oleh segenap murid Boe Tong Pay," katanya sambil menyoja.

"Jangan terburu napsu menghaturkan terima kasih kepadaku," kata nona In sambil bersenyum. "Sebentar kau bisa membenci aku." Coei San terkejut, Ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan si nona. "Sepanjang jalan," ia melanjutkan penuturannya "Hari ini aku menyamar sebagai petani, lain hari sebagai saudagar dan terus membuntuti dari belakang. Tak dinyana, sesudah tiba di Boe Tong baru terjadi peristiwa yang menyedihkan."

"Apakah nona lihat enam penjahat itu?" tanya Coei San sambil mengertak gigi. "Touw Tay Kim benar-benar tolol. Dia tak dapat memberikan keterangan apapun jua tentang asal usul enam penjahat itu."

"Bukan saja lihat, aku malah sudah bertempur dergan mereka," jawabnya. "Tapi aku pun tolol. Aku juga tak tahu asal usul mereka." Sesudah mengirup teh, ia berkata pula, "Pada waktu enam orang itu turun dari atas gunung dan bicara dengan Touw Tay Kim, aku mengawasi dari sebelah kejauhan. Kudengar Cong Piauw Tauw itu menggunakan istilah Boe Tong Liok hiap dan mereka pun menerima baik panggilan itu. Sesudah mereka menerima kereta Jie Sam hiap, dari tangan rombongan piauw kiok, aku anggap, urusan sudah selesai dan aku menahan kuda di pinggir jalan, membiarkan lewatnya rombongan Touw Tay Kim, Tapi di lain saat, aku terkesiap karena melihat sesuatu yang tidak masuk di akal. Siauw moay menganggap Boe Tong Cit Hiap saling menyintai seperti saudara-saudara kandung sendiri. Menurut pantas, mereka ramai-ramai harus menengok Jie Sam hiap yang rebah di kereta dengan terluka berat. Tetapi kenyataannya, hanya seorang yang melongok ke dalam kereta, sedang yang lainnya tidak mau mengambil perduli. Bukan saja begitu, paras muka mereka malahan menggunjuk perasaan girang dan sambil berteriak-teriak, mereka mengikuti di belakang kereta. Itulah kejadian yang sangat mencurigakan sebab sangat tidak masuk akal."

"Tidak salah pendapat noda" kata Coei San sambil mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Semakin lama, hatiku jadi semakin tak enak," si nona berkata pula. "Aku segera mengubar dan menanyakan nama mereka. Mereka ternyata mempunyai mata yang cukup tajam. Sekelebatan, mereka sudah tahu, bahwa aku adalah seorang wanita yang menyamar sebagat pria. Aku mencaci mereka sebagai manusia rendah yang sudah menggunakan nama Boe Tong Cit Hiap dan merampas Jie Sam hiap dengan tipu busuk. Aku segera menerjang dan dilayani oleh seorang pemuda kurus yang berusia kurang lebih dua puluh tahun dengan dikawani oleh seorang too soe yang berdiri di pinggiran sedang empat kawannya yang lain berjalan sambil menggiring kereta." Ia berdiam sejenak dan kemudian berkata lagi "Di luar dugaan, pemuda kurus itu sangat lihay dan dalam tiga puluh julus, aku belum dapat menjatuhkannya. Mendadak imam yang berdiri di pinggiran mengayun tangan kirinya dan tiga batang piauw menancap di tanganku. Begitu kena, lenganku sakit-sakit gatal. Aku gusar dan kegusaranku di tambah dengan perkataan si kurus yang sangat kurang ajar, yang sesumbar ingin menangkap aku. Aku segera membalas dengan tiga batang jarum dan ahirnya berhasil meloloskan diri"

Berkata sampai di situ, muka si nona bersemu merah. Mungkin sekali si kurus yang dikatakan kurang ajar telah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak sopan.

"Melepaskan Bwee hoa piauw dengan tangan kiri banyak lebih sukar daripada dengan tangan kanan," kata Coei San, "Tapi mengapa murid Siauw Lim Pay mengenakan pakaian toosoe? Apa dia menyamar?"

Nona In tersenyum.

"Kalau toosoe mau menyamar sebagai hweeshio, dia harus menyukur rambut," katanya. "Banyak lebih mudah kalau hwee shio menyamar sebagai toosoe. Sudah cukup jika dia memakai topi toojin."

Pemuda itu mengangguk sambil bersenyum.

"Aku mengerti, bahwa pada waktu itu aku tak bisa berbuat banyak," kata pula nona In. "Melawan pemuda kurus itu saja, aku belum bisa menang, apalagi jika ditambah dengan si imam, yang kelihatannya lebih lihay lagi. Aku yakin, biar bagaimanapun aku tak akan dapat melawan enam orang itu." Coei San membuka mulutnya, tapi ia tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata. "Aku tahu apa yang dipikir olehmu," kata si nona.

"Kau tentu ingin mengatakan mengapa kau tak mau naik ke Boe Tong dan memberitahukan hal itu pada kami? Bukankan kau ingin menanya begitu? Hai! Sebabnya adalah karena aku tak boleh naik ke Boe Tong! Kalau dapat maju sendiri, perlu apa aku minta bantuan Touw Tay Kim untuk mengantar Jie Samhiap? Aku merasa sangat bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana. Selagi berjalan dengan rasa sangsi, mendadak aku lihat kau yang sedang bicara dengan Touw Tay Kim. Belakangan, dengan mengikuti rombongan piauwkiok itu aku turut naik ke Boe Tong. Dalam kekalutan dan kedukaan, orang tidak memperhatikan diriku. Kalian menganggap aku sebagai anggota piauw hang, sedang rombongan Liong boen Piauw kiok menganggap aku sebagai orang Boe Tong Pay."

Tiba-tiba si pemuda ingat sesuatu,

"Aha!" serunya. "Hari itu kau menyamar sebagai tukang kereta, bukan? Tudungmu ditekan ke bawah sampai hampir menutupi muka."

"Sungguh lihay mata Thio Ngo hiap," jawab si nona sambil tertawa. "Jika waktu itu kau tidak dilipati kegusaran dan kesedihan, mungkin sekali rahasiaku sudah diketahui olehmu. Tapi aku tak dapat mengabui mata Song Toa hiap?"

"Toa soeko kenali kau?" menegas Coei San dengan rasa heran. "Tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun jua kepada kami,"

"Song Toahiap sangat sopan dan luhur pribudinya." memuji si nona In. "Kepadaku pun ia tidak megatakan sesuatu apa. Hanya pada waktu memberikan kamar-kamar kepada rombongan piauw kiok, ia sengaja menunjuk sebuah kamar terpisah untukku sendiri."

"Ya, Toa soeko memang begitu," kata Coei San dengan rasa hormat terhadap kakak seperguruannya itu. "Belakangan, bersama rombongan Touw Tay Kim aku turun gunung" kata si nona, "Aku telah menyaksikan, cara bagaimana kau sudah paksa mereka muntahkan lagi duaribu tahil emas itu, untuk menolong rakyat yang tertimpa bencana alam. Thio ngohiap, kau royal sekali dengan orang lain. Uang itu adalah uangku," Coei San tertawa geli.

"Biarkan atas nama rakyat yang menderita, aku menghaturkan banyak banyak terima kasih kepadamu," katanya. "Hm! Kalau uang sudah berada dalam tangan orang-orang temaha, mana mereka sudi muntahkan seanteronya?" kata pula nona In. "Hanya karena nama Thio Ngohiap terlalu besar, maka mereka tidak berani tidak muntahkan. Aku tahu diam-diam mereka menyimpan tigaratus tahil. Sesudah kembali ke sini aku segera minta pertolongan orang untuk memeriksa luka ini. Ada yang kata, bahwa Bwee hoa Piauw adalah senjata rahasia istimewa dari Siauw Lim Sie sehingga jika tidak mendapat obat dari mereka, racun itu sukar dipunahkan. Dalam kota Lim an, kecuali di Liong boen Piauw kiok, tak ada orang lain yang berasal dari Siauw Lim Sie. Maka itu aku telah menyatroni untuk memaksa supaya mereka mengeluarkan obat pemunah itu. Tapi di luar dugaan, bukan saja mereka tidak memberikan, tapi juga sudah mempersiapkan kawan-kawannya dan begitu aku tiba, mereka lantas menyerang."

"Tapi nona bukankah tadi kau mengatakan, bahwa kaulah yang sudah sengaja mengatur, sehingga mereka menuduh aku?" kata Coei San.

Nona In kelihatan kemalu-maluan dan sambil menundukkan kepala, ia berkata dengan suara perlahan,

"Melihat kau ke toko dan membeli pakaian, aku... aku merasa pakaian itu bagus sekali. Maka itu, aku juga turut membelinya,"

"Hal itu tidak mengapa." kata Coei San "Tapi dengan membunuh beberapa puluh orang kurasa kau terlalu kejam. Dengan orang-orang Liong boen Piauw kiok kau sebenarnya tidak mempunyai permusuhan suatu apa."

Mendengar teguran itu, paras muka si nona lantas saja berubah. Ia tertawa dingin seraya berkata,

"Kau ingin memberi pelajaran kepadaku? Hm! Aku sudah hidup sembilan belas tahun, tapi belum pernah ada yang mengajar aku. Thio Ngo hiap adalah seorang yang sangat mulia dan aku mempersilahkan kau berlalu saja. Manusia kejam tidak perlu berhubungan dengan seorang mulia."

Paras muka pemuda itu lantas saja berubah merah. Ia segera bangun berdiri. Baru saja mau bertindak keluar, tiba-tiba ingat janjinya untuk bantu mengobati luka-luka si nona.

"Gulung tangan bajumu," katanya.

Alis nona In berdiri dan kedua matanya melotot.

"Aku tak perlu diobati olehmu!" katanya.

"Lenganmu sudah terluka lama sekali dan jika tidak segera diobati, aku kuatir... aku kuatir akan keselamatan jiwamu," kata Coei San.

"Memang paling baik jika aku mampus," kata nona In dengan suara ketus, "Kalau jiwaku melayang, kaulah yang sudah mencelakakan aku."

Mendengar kata-kata yang tidak beralasan itu, Coei San jadi heran.

"Eeh!" katanya "Kau telah dilukakan oleh orang Siauw Lim Sie, mengapa kau menyalahkan aku?"

"Kalau aku tidak melakoni perjalanan ribuan lie untuk mengantar Jie Samkomu ke Boe Tong san, aku tentu tak akan bertemu dengan enam penjahat itu," kata si nona.

"Sesudah enam bangsat itu merampas Jie Samkomu, kalau aku berpeluk tangan, lenganku tentu takkan terluka. Dan jika kau datang terlebih siang dan memberi bantuan, aku pasti tidak akan sampai terluka."

Coei San lantas saja mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berkata,

"Benar. Aku yang rendah menawarkan bantuan kepada nona, untuk membalas sebagian kecil saja dari budimu yang sangat besar." Nona In melengos,

"Apa kau mengaku bersalah?" tanyanya.

"Bersalah apa?" menegas Coei San.

"Kau mengatakan aku kejam, pernyataan itu salah sama sekali," katanya dengan suara mendongkol. "Hweeshio-hweeshio Siauw Lim Sie, Touw Tay Kim dan kawan-kawannya semua pantas dibunuh."

Coei San menggelengkan kepala.

"Biarpun lengan nona terkena piauw tapi kau masih dapat ditolong," katanya. "Samsoeko terluka berat, tapi ia masih hidup. Andaikan ia tak dapat diobati, paling banyak kita cari biang keladinya. Biar bagaimana pun juga, tidak pantas nona membunuh puluhan orang."

Si nona mendelik dan parasnya berubah gusar.

"Kau tetap menyalahkan aku?" bentaknya. "Apakah yang menimpuk lenganku dengan Bweehoa piauw bukan orang Siauw Lim Sie? Apakah Liong boen Piauw kiok bukan dibuka oleh orang-orang Siauw Lim Sie?"

"Murid-murid Siauw Lim Sie tersebar di kolong langit, jumlahnya ribuan, malah mungkin laksaan orang," kata Coei San dengan suara sabar. "Nona hanya diserang dengan tiga batang piauw. Apakah untuk membalas sakit hati itu kau ingin menbunuh semua murid Siauw Lim Sie?"

Karena kalah bicara, si nona jadi semakin gusar. Mendadak ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menghantam tiga piauw yang tertancap di lengan kirinya. Keruan saja ketiga senjata rahasia itu amblas ke dalam daging dan luka jadi bertambah hebat. Coei San terperanjat. Ia tak pernah menduga bahwa si nona mempunyai adat yang seaneh itu. Sedikit saja tak senang, ia lantas mempersakiti dirinya sendiri. Di pandang dari sudut itu, tidaklah heran jika dia bisa membunuh orang secara membuta tuli.

"Mengapa kau berbuat begitu?" tanyanya dengan mata membelalak.

Dengan hati berdebar-debar ia lihat tangan baju si nona yang mulai basah dengan darah hitam. Ia mengerti bahwa luka itu sudah terlalu berat dan Lwee Kang si nora tidak akan dapat menahan lagi naiknya racun sehingga jika tidak lantas ditolong, jiwanya bisa melayang. Maka itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, tangan kirinya menyambar dan menyekal lengan kiri nona In, sedang tangan kanannya merobek tangan baju orang. Mendadak, Coei San dengar bentakan di belakangnya,

"Bangsat! Jangan kurang ajar kau!"

Hampir berbareng, sebilah golok menyambar ke punggungnya. Ia tahu, bahwa yang menyerang adalah si tukang perahu. Dalam keadaan genting, tanpa menengoknya ia menendang dan orang itu terpental keluar dari gubuk perahu.

"Tak usah kau tolong, aku lebih baik mati!" teriak si nona. "Plok", muka pemuda itu digaplok keras-keras.

Rasa kaget dan sakit tercampur jadi satu. Tanpa merasa, Coei San melepaskan cekelannya. "Pergi kau! Aku tak sudi lihat lagi mukamu," kata nona In. Coei San malu dan gusar.

"Baiklah," katanya. "Hmm! Betul-betul aku belum pernah lihat wanita yang begitu tak mengenal aturan."

Sehabis mengomel, dengan tindakan lebar ia berjalan keluar. Nona In tertawa dingin dan berkata,

"Kau belum pernah lihat? Hari ini kau boleh lihat!"

Coei San mengambil sepotong papan untuk digunakan sebagat papan loncatan untuk mendarat. Tapi baru saja ia mau melemparkan papan itu ke air, hatinya merasa tidak tega karena ia yakin, bahwa perginya berarti binasanya nona kepala batu itu. Maka itu sambil menahan amarah, ia kembali ke gubuk perahu.

"Biar pun kau menggaplokku, aku tak jadi marah," katanya. "Gulung tangan bajumu. Apa kau mau mati?"

"Aku mau mampus atau mau hidup, ada sangkut paut apa denganmu?" tanya nona In dengan suara aseran.

"Dengan melalui perjalanan ribuan kau sudah mengantar Samko," kata Coei San. "Budi yang sangat besar itu tak bisa tidak dibalas." Si nona tertawa dingin,

"Bagus! Aku baru tahu, bahwa tujuanmu hanya untuk membayar hutang," katanya. "Kalau aku tidak mengantar Samko-mu, biarpun aku terluka lebih berat lagi, biarpun kau lihat aku sudah hampir menghembuskan napas penghabisan, kau tentu tak sudi menolong."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Coei Sin ternganga.

"Ah!... itu sih belum tentu..." katanya tergugu.

Tiba-tiba ia lihat si nona menggigil, sebagai tanda, bahwa racun sudah mulai naik ke atas.

"Kau sungguh gila!" katanya dengan suara berkuatir. "Janganlah kau main-main lagi dengan jiwamu sendiri." Nona In menggigit gigi.

"Kalau kau tidak mengaku bersalah, biar bagaimanapun juga, aku tak sudi ditolong olehmu," katanya.

Kulit mukanya yang putih sekarang berubah pucat dan tubuhnya agak bergemetaran, sehingga pemuda itu jadi lebih tak tega lagi. Ia menghela napas seraya berkata,

"Baiklah. Hitung-hitung aku yang salah dan kau tidak bersalah."

"Tak bisa!" kata si nona. "Kalau salah, ya salah. Mengapa kau menggunakan perkataan hitung-hitung? Mengapa sesudah menghela napas, baru kau mengaku salah? Hm! Pengakuanmu tidak keluar dari hati yang jujur." Sebab perlu menolong jiwa, Coei San sungkan bertengkar lagi.

"Kaizar Langit di atas, Malaikat Sungai di bawah, dengan hati yang setulus-tulusnya aku ingin menyatakan kepada nona In...In..."

Ia tak dapat meneruskan perkataannya sebab belum tahu nama si nona.

"In So So," menyambungi nona itu.

"Hmm!... kepada nona In So So, bahwa dalam segala hal, akulah yang bersalah, atau tegasnya, aku mengaku bersalah."

In So So bunga hatinya, ia tertawa dengan paras berseri-seri. Tapi hampir berbareng, kedua lututnya lemas dan ia jatuh duduk di kursi. Buru-buru Coei San mengeluarkan sebutir Pek co Hoei sim tan, yaitu pel untuk melindungi jantung dari segala rupa serangan racun, yang lalu diberikan kepada So So. Sesudah ia menggulung tangan baju si nona dan mendapat kenyataan, bahwa separuh lengan itu sudah berwarna hitam ungu dan hawa racun terus naik ke atas dengan cepatnya. Sambil mencekel bahu si nona dengang tangan kirinya, la menanya,

"Apa yang dirasakan oleh mu?"

"Dadaku menyesak," jawabnya. "Mengapa kau tidak cepat-cepat mengaku salah? Kalau aku mati, kaulah yang berdosa." Tentu saja Coei San tidak meladeni perkataan seperti anak kecil itu.

"Tak apa-apa, legakanlah hatimu." katanya dengan suara lemah lebut. "Longgarkan semua otot-ototmu, jangan menggunakan tenaga sedikitpun, berbuatlah seperti kau sedang tidur pulas."

"Aku merasa seperti juga sudah mati," kata si nona.

_"Hmm! Sesudah terluka begitu, dia masih begitu gila-gilaan,"_ kata Coei San dalam hatinya. _"Celaka sungguh orang yang jadi suaminya."_ Memikir begitu, jantungnya memukul keras, karena kuatir si nona dapat menebak apa yang dipikirnya.

Ia melirik muka si nona yang kelihatan bersemu dadu, seperti orang kemalu-maluan. Tiba-tiba kedua mata kebentrok dan mereka saling melengos.

"Thio Ngo ko," tiba-tiba So So berkata dengan suara perlahan. "Aku bicara sembarangan saja. Kuharap kau tidak gusar."

Mendengar perubahan panggilan dari Thio Ngo hiap jadi Thio Ngo ko, hati Coei San berdebar-debar semakin keras. Tapi lain saat, ia segera menjernihkan pikiran dan mengempos semangat untuk mengarahkan Lwee Kang. Perlahan-lahan semacam hawa hangat naik dari perutnya ke atas dan lalu berkumpul di kedua lengan tangannya. Selang beberapa saat, dari kepala pemuda itu keluar uap putih, sedang keringatnya turun berketel-ketel, sebagai tanda, bawwa ia tengah mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dalamnya. Bukan main rasa terima kasihnya So So, ia mengerti, pada saat Coei San tak boleh diganggu maka ia pun segera meramkan kedua matanya dan tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Mendadak terdengar suara "plok". Sebatang piauw melompat keluar kira-kira setombak jauhnya dan menghantam dinding gubuk perahu, disusul dengan mancurnya darah hitam dari lubang luka. Lengan yang hitam itu perlahan-lahan berubah merah, Sesaat kemudian, piauw kedua melompat keluar. Selagi Coei San mengempos semangat untuk mengeluarkan piauw yang terakhir sekonyong-konyong terdengar seruan orang,

"Hei! Apa In Kouw nio ada di situ?" Coei San heran, tapi karena sedang mengerahkan tenaga, ia tidak menggubris.

"Siang Tay coe lekas kemari!" demikian terdengar teriakan si tukang perahu. "Ada orang jahat mau menganiaya In Kouwnio."

"Bangsat! Jangan kurang ajar!" demikian terdengar teriakan menggeledek dari sebuah perahu yang sedang mendatangi dengan cepatnya.

In So So membuka matanya dan bersenyum, dengan paras seperti orang ingin meminta maaf untuk salah mengerti itu. Piauw yang ketiga ternyata masuk dalam sekali di daging si nona, sehingga sesudah tiga kali menggunakan seantero tenaga dalamnya, senjata rahasia itu belum juga bisa didesak keluar.

Sementara itu sesudah terdengar suara penggayu memukul air sebuah perahu sudah datang dekat sekali. Sesaat kemudian, perahu si nona bergoyang sedikit, karena hinggapnya kaki manusia di papan perahu. Tanpa menengok, Coei San terus mengempos semangat. Dengan tindakan lebar, orang itu masuk ke dalam gubuk perahu. Melihat kedua tangan Thio Ngo hiap mencekal lengan kiri si nona, ia tentu saja tidak menduga, bahwa pemuda itu tengah mengobati luka In So So. Dengan kegurasan meluap, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menghantam punggung Coei San,

"Bangsat! Lepaskan!" bentaknya.

Coei San tidak menangkis. Sambil menarik nafas, ia pasang punggungnya. "Bak!", pukulan itu kena tepat pada sasarannya. Sebagai salah seorang murid terutama dari Boe Tong Pay, Lwee Kang Thio Coei San sudah mencapai tingkat tertinggi dan ia memiliki juga kepandaian luar biasa. Demikianlah, tanpa bergerak, dengan ilmu "Meminjam tenaga memindahkan tenaga", ia memindah kan tenaga pukulan itu ke telapak tangannya sendiri. "Plok!", Bwee hoa piauw yang ketiga melompat keluar dari lengan In So So dan menancap di papan gubuk perahu! Sesaat itu, orang yang nenyerang sudah mengirim pukulan kedua. Ia terkesiap melihat akibat pukulannya yang pertama, sehingga tangannya yang tengah menyambar berhenti di tengah udara.

"In Kouwnio!.. kau... apa kau terluka?" teriaknya.

Si nona tidak menyahut. Sebagai seorang jago yang berpengalaman, begitu melihat darah hitam yang mancur dari lengan si nona, orang itu sudah mengerti, bahwa ia telah berbuat suatu kehilafan. Ia merasa sangat menyesal dan menduga Thio Coei San telah mendapat luka berat karena pukulannya itu hebat luar biasa.

Buru-buru ia merogo saku dan mengeluarkan obat untuk diberikan kepada pemuda itu. Coei San menggelengkan kepala dan setelah melihat darah hitam sudah berubah merah, perlahan-lahan ia melepaskan lengan si nona. Ia menengok dan berkata sambil tertawa,

"Tenaga pukulanmu sungguh tidak kecil."

Orang itu kaget bukan main. Dengan pukulan serupa itu, entah sudah berapa banyak jago-jago binasa dalam tangannya. Sungguh heran, pemuda itu seperti juga tidak merasakan apapun jua. Ia mengawasi dengan mulut ternganga dan berkata dengan suara terputus-putus.

"Kau...kau..." Ia mengangsurkan tiga jari yang lalu ditempelkan kepada Coei San.

"_Biar aku main-main sedikit dengannya,"_ pikir pemuda itu yang segera mengerahkan Lwee Kang dan jantungnya lantas saja berhenti berdenyut serupa kepandaian yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang yang Lwee Kangnya sudah mencapai puncak tertinggi.

Begitu menyentuh nadi Coei San, paras maka orang itu berobah pucat karena nadi itu tidak mengetuk lagi. Dalam kagetnya, ia meraba dada pemuda itu dan hatinya mencelos, sehingga ia melompat ke belakang sambil mengeluarkan seruan tertahan.

"In Kouwnio, apakah tuan ini sahabatmu?" tanya Coei San sambil tersenyum. "Mengapa kau tidak memperkenalkannya kepadaku?"

Sambil berkata begitu, ia menyambuti saputangan yang di sodorkan oleh In So So dan lalu membalut luka di lengan nona itu. Mendengar suara Coei San yang tidak berubah sedikitpun jua, keheranan orang itu tak mungkin dilukiskan lagi.

"Siang Tan coe, kau tak boleh kurang ajar!" membentak si nona. "Inilah Thio Ngo hiap dari Boe Tong Pay."

Orang itu buru-buru memberi hormat dan berkata dengan suara kagum,

"Aha. Kalau begitu Thio Ngo hiap dari Boe Tong Cit Hiap! Tak heran jika Lwee Kangnya sedemikian tinggi. Aku yang rendah Siang Kim Peng dan aku memohon maaf untuk kekurang ajaranku."

Coei San mengawasi orang itu yang berusia kurang lebih lima puluh tahun. Mukanya bopeng dengan otot-otot yang menonjol keluar dari telapak tangannya lebar seperti kipas sehingga selintas saja mengetahui, bahwa orang she Siang itu adalah seorang ahli silat Gwa kee. Ia mengerti bahwa jika Lwee Kangnya belum sempurna betul, pukulan yang tadi sudah pasti akan mengambil jiwanya sendiri.

Sesudah memberi hormat kepada pemuda itu. Siang Kim Peng lalu menjalankan peradatan di hadapan In So So yang menerimanya dengan sikap acuh tak acuh. Coei San jadi sangat heran. Dari pukulan Siang Kim Peng, ia tahu bahwa orang itu bukan sembarang orang. Tapi mengapa In So So berani bersikap begitu kurang ajar terhadapnya dan dia juga kelihatannya menerima baik sikap dari si nona. Di lain saat, Siang Kim Peng berkata dengan suara perlahan,

"Hian boe tan Pek Tan coe telah menjanjikan orang-orang Hay See Pay, Kie keng pang dan Hok kian Sin koen boen untuk mengadakan partemuan besok pagi di pulau Ong poan san di mulut sangai Can tong kang, guna mengangkat senjata dan menetapkan keangkeran. Jika, kesehatan nona agak terganggu, biarlah Siauw jin lebih dulu mengantarkan nona pulang ke Lim an. Menurut pendapatku, Pek Tan coe sudah lebih dari pada cukup untuk membereskan segala urusan di Ong poan san."

So So mengeluarkan suara di hidung.

"Hay See Pay, Kie keng -pang, Sin koen boen... Hmmm... Apakah Ciang boen Jin Hoa koen boen Kwee Sam Koen, turut datang juga?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Kudengar ia akan datang sendiri dengan mengajak dua belas muridnya yang terutama," jawabnya. Si nona tertawa dingin. "Meskipun nama Kwee San Koen sangat cemerlang, tapi dia bukan tandingan Pek Tan coe," katanya.

"Siapa lagi yang bakal turut serta?"

Sesudah berdiam sejenak, barulah Siang Kim Peng menjawab,

"Menurut warta, dua orang Kiamkek (Ahli silat pedang) muda dari Koen Loen Pay juga akan menghadiri pertemuan itu, untuk.. melihat To... To... To..."

Ia melirik Thio Coei San dan tidak meneruskan perkataannya.

"Mereka mengatakan mau lihat-lihat To Liong To?" tanya So so. "Hm... mungkin.. sesudah melihat dalam hati mereka timbul rasa serakah..."

Mendengar perkataan 'To Liong To', Coei San terkejut, tapi sebelum ia keburu membuka mulut untuk menanyakan terlebih jauh, si nona sudah berkata pula,

"Hmmm...selama beberapa tahun ini, dalam Rimba Persilatan, gelombang Tiangkang yang di sebelah belakang mendorong gelombang yang di sebelah depan. Orang-orang Koen Loen Pay tak dapat dipandang enteng. Luka di lenganku tidak berarti. Begini saja. Aku akan turut pergi ke situ untuk menonton keramaian. Mungkin sekali aku akan perlu memberi bantuan kepada Pek Tancoe."

Ia berpaling kepada Thio Coei San dan menyambung perkataannya,

"Thio Ngohiap, di sini saja kita berpisahan. Aku menumpang di perahu Siang Tan coe dan kau sendiri boleh menggunakan perahuku untuk kembali ke Lim an. Boe Tong Pay jangan kerembet dalam urusan ini."

"Terlukanya Samko agaknya bersangkut paut dengan To Liong To," kata Coei San. "Apakah nona dapat memberi keterangan lebih jelas mengenai hal itu?"

"Seluk beluk kejadian itu tidak diketahui jelas olehku." Jawabnya. "Kau harus Tanya Samkomu sendiri."

Coei San mengerti, So So sungkan meberi keterangan dan ia pun tak mau mendesak lagi.

_"Orang yang melukakan Samko sangat ingin memiliki To Liong To,"_ katanya di dalam hati. _"Menurut Siang Tan coe, pertemuan di Ong poan san adalah untuk mengangkat senjata dan menetapkan keangkeran. Apakah bisa jadi To Liong To berada dalam tangan mereka? Jika benar begitu, orang-orang yang mencelakakan Samko tentu juga turut datang ke pulau itu._"

Memikir begitu, ia lantas saja menanya,

"Apakah Toosoe yang menyerang kau dengan Bweehoa piauw akan turut datang di pulau itu?" So So tertawa sebaliknya dari menjawab pertanyaan orang, ia balas menanya,

"Kau pun ingin menonton keramaian, bukan? Baiklah! Kita pergi bersama-sama." Ia menengok kepada Siang Kim Peng dan berkata pula, "Siang Pangcoe, perahumu jalan duluan."

"Baik,"

Jawabnya sambil membungkuk dan lalu berjalan pergi, seperti caranya seorang pegawai terhadap majikannya. Si nona hanya mengangguk sedikit, tapi Coei San, yang menghargai ilmu silatnya orang itu, sudah mengantarkarnya sampai di pintu gubuk perabu. Sesudah itu, So So menggapai juru mudi seraya membentak,

"Kemari kau!" paras muka si tukang perahu lantas saja berubah pucat dan tubuhnya menggigil.

Ia mengerti, bahwa tadi ia sudah berbuat kesalahan dengan teriak-teriakannya dan sekarang ia akan mendapat hukuman. Dengan bibir bergemetaran, ia berkata,

"Siauw... siauwjin tidak sengaja... Mohon... mohon Kouw nio sudi mengampuni..."

Si nona tidak menjawab, sehingga dia jadi lebih ketakutan dan dengan sorot mata memohon pertolongan, ia mengawasi Coei San, yang merasa sangat tidak mengerti akan sikapnya itu. Bahwa juru mudi tersebut sudah berteriak-teriak meminta pertolongan Siang Kim Peng, adalah karena salah mengerti, karena ia menduga Coei San mau mencelakakan So So. Tapi, teriakannya itu adalah sebab kesetiaannya terhadap si nona. Mengapa ia sudah begitu ketakutan? Di lain saat, si nona berkata dengan suara kaku,

"Matamu tak ada bijinya, kupingmu tuli. Perlu apa kau mempunyai mata dan kuping?"

Mendengar comelan itu, paras muka si juru mudi lantas berubah girang, sebab ia tahu si nona sudah mengampuni Jiwanya. Baru-baru ia menekuk lutut seraya berkata,

"Banyak terima kasih untuk kemurahan hati nona!"

Hampir berbareng, ia meraba pinggannya dan menghunus sebilah pisau yang lalu digunakan untuk memotong kedua kupingnya. Sesudah itu, ia mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi ditujukan ke arah matanya! Bukan main kagetnya Coei San. Bagaikan kilat tangannya menyambar dan dua jirinya menjepit pisau itu yang sedang meluncur turun ke mata si juru mudi.

"In Kauwnio," katanya. "Dengan memberanikan hati, aku memohon belas kasihanmu,"

So So mengawasi ke arah pemuda itu dan kemudian berkata dengan suara perlahan,

"Baiklah." Ia menengok pada si tukang perahu dan menyambung perkataannya, "Lekas haturkan terimakasih pada Thio Ngohiap!"

Dengan tersipu-sipu, ia segera menekuk lutut dan manggut-manggutkan kepalanya berulang-ulang kali di hadapan Coei San dan kemudian berlutut lagi di hadapan So So. Sesudah itu, ia mundur ke belakang dan dengan suara nyaring memerintahkan ke anak buah perahu menaikkan layar. Sementara itu, Coei San berdiri membelakang So So dan mengawasi air yang luas tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Di dalam hati, ia merasa heran, bagaimana seorang wanita yang berparas begitu cantik mempunyai tangan begitu kejam. So So melirik pemuda itu dan melihat pakaiannya yang pecah di bagian punggung karena pukulan Siang Kim Peng, ia segera berkata,

"Buka pakaianmu. Aku mau tambal."

"Tak usah!" kata Coei San.

"Kau kira aku tidak bisa menjahit?" tanya Si nona.

"Bukan begitu," kata pula pemuda itu dengan suara pendek dan matanya tetap memandang ke tempat jauh.

Di dalam hati, ingat kebinasaan yarg sangat menyedihkan dari orang orarg Liong boen Piauw kiok. Tapi, sebaliknya dari pada membunuh manusia yang begitu kejam, ia malahan sudah menolongnya dengan mengeluarkan piauw beracun. Biarpun pertolongan itu adalah untuk membalas budi orang yang sudah membantu Soehengnya, akan tetapi, sepak terjangnya tetap tidak dapat dibenarkan dan ia merasa bahwa dalam tindakannya itu, ia tidak bisa membedakan yang jahat dan yang baik. Diam-diam ia mengambil keputusan, bahwa begitu lekas pertemuan di pulau Ong poan san sudah selesai, ia akan berpisahan dengan nona itu untuk selama-lamanya. Melihat paras muka Coei San yang suram, So So lantas saja dapat menebak apa yang dipikirnya. Ia tertawa dingin dan berkata,

"Bukan saja Touw Tay Kim, Ciok dan Soe Piauw tauw, bukan saja semua orang dari Liong boen Piauw kiok dan dua pendeta Siauw Lim itu, tapi Hoei hong pun dibunuh olehku,"

"Aku memang sudah mencurigai kau, hanya aku tidak tahu cara bagaimana kau membunuhnya?" kata Coei San.

"Tak usah heran" kata si nora. "Waktu itu aku merendam di dalam air dan mendengari pembicaraan kamu. Sesudah didesak olehmu, tiba-tiba Hoei hong merasa, bahwa muka kita memang berbeda, tapi sebelum ia keburu mengaku, aku mendahului melepaskan sebatang jarum ke dalam mulutnya. Kau coba mencari aku digombolan pohon dan rumput-rumput tinggi, tapi aku sendiri enak-enak merendam di air."

"Sebagai akibat dari perbuatanmu itu, pihak Siauw Lim menuduh aku," kata Coei San dengan mendongkol. "In Kouwnio, kau sungguh pintar dan tanganmu benar-benar lihay."

So So berlaga pilon. Ia bangun berdiri dan berkata sambil membungkuk,

"Terima kasih Thio Ngohiap memuji aku terlalu tinggi." Coei San jadi semakin gusar.

"In Kouwnio!" bentaknya. "Aku seorang she Thio belum pernah berbuat kesalahan apapun jua terhadapmu. Tapi mengapa kau sudah begitu tega mencelakakan aku?" So So bersenyum.

"Aku bukan ingin mencelakakan kau," katanya dengan suara tenang "Mengapa aku sudah berbuat begitu? Siauw Lim dan Boe Tong adalah dua partai persilatan yang sangat besar dan ternama. Aku hanya ingin mereka bertempur nntuk menyaksikan siapa sebenarnya yang lebih kuat."

Mendengar pengakuan si nona, Coei San terkejut. Sedikitpun ia taknyana wanita cantik itu mempunyai tujuan yang begitu hebat.

_"Kalau Siauw Lim dan Boe Tong sampai bertempur entah berapa banyak korban yang akan rubuh dan kejadian itu bakal merupakan suatu peristiwa hebat dalam Rimba Persilatan,"_ pikirnya.

Paras si nona sendiri tetap berseri-seri dan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kipasnya, ia berkata,

"Thio Ngohiap, bolehkah kulihat tulisan dan lukisan di kipasmu?" Sebelum Coei San keburu menjawab, diperabu Siang Kim Peng sekonyong-konyong terdengar suara teriakan,

"Apa perahu Kie keng pang? Siapa yang berada di perahu?"

"Siauw pang coe dari Kie keng pang ingin menghadiri pertemuan di pulau Ong poan san."

"In Kouw nio dan Coe ciak tan Siang Tan coe berada di sini" teriak seorang dari perahu Siang Kim peng.

"Kalian diharap mengikuti saja dari belakang."

"Jika Peh bie kauw In Kauw coe sendiri yang berada di situ, kami bersedia untuk mengalah," jawab seorang dengan suara keras.

"Kalau orang lain, maaf saja."

Mendengar perkataan 'Peh bie kauw In Kauw coe,' Coei San kaget, karena ia belum pernah mendengar nama agama (Kauw) itu, baik dari gurunya, maupun dari luaran. Ia melongok keluar jendela dan dilihatnya di sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah perahu yang bentuknya menyerupai seekor ikan paus.

Di kepala perahu terlihat sinar putih yang berkilau kilauan karena dipasangnya puluhan pisau sebagai gigi ikan, sedang badan perahu yang melengkung dan buntutnya yang mengacung ke atas berbentuk seperti buntut ikan paus. Layar perahu sangat lebar dan jalannya perahu itu lebih cerat daripada perahu Siang Kim Peng. Kie keng pang (Partai Ikan Paus Raksasa) adalah sebuah perkumpulan bajak laut yang berkeliaran di sepanjang pantai propinsi, Kangsouw, Ciatkang dan Hokkian.

Mereka membajak, membunuh dan melakukan lain-lain perbuatan terkutuk, tapi sebegitu jauh, karena licinnya, mereka belum dapat ditumpas oleh angkatan laut negeri dan selama puluhan tahun mereka malang-melintang di perairan lautan Tong hay. Siang Kim Peng segera maju dan berdiri di kepala perahu.

"Bek Siauw pangcoe," teriaknya. "In Kouwnio berada di sini. Apakah kau sungkan memberi sedikit muka kepada kami?"

Dari gubuk perahu Kie keng pang muncul seorang pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian warna kuning. Ia tertawa dingin seraya berkata,

"Di daratan, Peh bie kauw boleh menjagoi, di air Kie keng pang yang memegang kekuasaan. Mengapa kami mesti mengalah dan membuntuti kamu dari belakang?"

Medengar pembicaraan mereka, Coei San juga merasa, bahwa cara-cara Peh bie kauw terlalu sombong. Sementara itu, anak buah Kie keng pang sudah menaikkan lagi sebuah layar, sehingga jalannya perahu jadi semakin laju, dengan begitu jadi sukar dapat diubar lagi. Siang Kim Pang mengeluarkan suara di hidung.

"Kie kong pang... hm... To Liong To... juga... To Liong To..." demikian terdengar perkataannya.

Karena suara angin yang menderu deru dan jarak antara kedua perabu sudah agak jauh, maka Bek Siauw pang coe hanya dapat menangkap perkataan "To Liong To." Ia kelihatan kaget dan buru-buru memerintahkan anak buahnya memperlambat jalan perahu. Beberapa saat kemudian, perahu Siang Kim Peng sudah mendekati.

"Siang Tan coe, apa kau kata?" tanya pemuda itu. "Bek Siauw pang coe... Hian boentan Pek Tan coe kami... golok To Liong To itu..." jawab Siang Kim Peng.

Coei San merasa heran karena terputus-putusnya jawaban Siang Kim Peng. Sementara itu, kedua perahu sudah jadi semakin makin dekat. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gedubrakan disusul dengan teriakan orang. Ternyata di luar dugaan semua orang, dengan mendadak Siang Kim Peng mengangkat jangkar dan melontarkannya ke perahu Kie keng pang. Suara rantai dan mencangkolnya jangkar di perahu Kie keng pang dibarengi dengan jeritan kesakitan dan ada orang anak buah perahu.

"Hai! Apa kau gila?" bentak Bek Siauw pang coe.

Anak buah Siang Kim Peng buru-buru mengangkat sebuah jangkar lain yang lalu dilemparkan lagi keparahu Kie keng pang dan dua buab jangkar itu telah mengambil jiwanya tiga orang anak buah. Di lain saat, kedua perahu hampir berdampatan. Bek Siauw pang coe melompat ke pinggir perahu dan coba mengangkat salah sebuah jangkar.

Tapi sebelum ia berhasil, Siang Kim Peng sudah mengayun tangan kanannya dan serupa benda warna biru yang menyerupai buah semangka menghantam tiang layar tengah. Benda itu, yang terbuat daripada baja, adalah salah sebuah dari sepasang sanjata Siang Kim Peng yang berantai emas dan digunakan sebagai bandringan. 'Semangka' itu adalah senjata berat yang dipegang di tangan kiri sembilan puluh lima kati beratnya. Sedang yang di tangan kanan seratus lima kati. Dari situ dapatlah dibayangkan, betapa hebat tenaga orang she Siang. Jika tak mempunyal tenaga ribuan kati, ia pasti tidak akan dapat menggunakan senjata seberat itu. Begitu dihatam dengan 'semangka' kanan, tiang layar itu bergoyangagoyang. 'Semangka' kiri menyusul dan disusul pula dengan 'Semangka' kanan. "Krek...krek...krek... brak!" Tiang yang kasar itu tak tahan dan patah. Keadaan jadi terlebih kalut dengan anak buah Kie keng pang berteriak-teriak, sambil menghunus senjata.

Tanpa mempedulikan segala kekacauan itu Siang Kim Peng melompat ke belakang parahu itu dan menghantam tiang layar belakang. Tiang itu banyak lebih kecil dan sekali dihajar, lantas saja ambruk. Pek Siauw pang coe sebenarnya mempunyai kepandaian tinggi. Senjatanya dinamakan Hoensoen Go Bie cek, sepasang pusut yang panjangnya kira-kira satu kaki dan sangat cocok untuk digunakan dalam pertempuran di dalam air. Tapi dalam kaget dan bingungnya, sebelum ia keburu berbuat suatu apa, Siang Kim Peng yang bergerak luar biasa cepat, sudah mematahkan dua tiang layarnya.

"Dengan adanya Peh bie kauw, di atas air pun Kie keng pang tak mempunyai kekuasaan," teriak orang she Siang itu sambil melontarkan sebuah 'semangka' ke lambung perahu musuh yang lantas saja berlubang besar dan air mengalir masuk. Anak buah Kie keng pang jadi semakin bingung. Dengan mata merah Bek Siauw pang coe mencabut pusutnya dan dengan sekali menotol kaki di depan perahu, badannya melesat ke perahu musuh.

Selagi tubuh pemuda itu berada di tengah udara tiba-tiba Siang Kim Peng melontarkan senjatanya kemuka pemuda itu. Serangan itu yang dikirim secara mendadak dan kejam mengejutkan sangat sekali. Hati Bek Siauwpangcoe.

"Celaka" teriaknya sambil menotok 'semangka' itu dengan kedua pusutnya dalam usaha melompat balik dengan meminjam tenaga tersebut.

Jika ilmu mengentengkan badannya bersamaan dengan ilmu Thio Coei San, bukan saja ia akan dapat mengelakkan serangan itu, tapi ia juga bisa balas menyerang. Tapi dalam segala hal, dia masih kalah jauh dari jago Boe Tong Pay itu. 'Semangka' yang beratnya seratus kati, ditambah dengan tenaga Siang Kim Peng sendiri, terlalu hebat untuk dilawannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa dadanya menyesak, matanya berkunang-kunaug dan tanpa ampun ia rubuh terguling di atas perahunya. Begitu lawannya rubuh, Siang Kim Peng segera menghantam pula dengan kedua 'semangka' dan badan perahu Kie keng pang lantas saja berlubang di beberapa tempat. Sesudah itu, sambil mengerahkan Lwee Kang, ia menarik pulang kedua jangkar yang mencantol di perahu musuh. Tanpa diperintah lagi oleh Tan Coe mereka anak buah perahu Peh bie kauw lantas saja menaikkan layar dan perahu itu perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak, tapi sebentar kemudian melaju ke depan dengan amat cepatnya. Melihat cara Siang Kim Peng merubuhkan musuh, jantung Thio Coei San bardebar keras,

_"Jika tak mempunyai kepandaian meminjam tenaga memindahkan tenaga, tadi aku tentu sudah binasa dalam tangannya."_ pikirnya.

Ia melirik In So So yang bersikap tenang-tenang saja, seolah-oah tidak terjadi kejadian luar biasa. Tiba-tiba di sebelah kejauhan terdengar suara guruh. itulah tanda, bahwa air pasang sedang mendatangi. Walaupun anak buah Kie keng pang pandai berenang, mereka tak nanti dapat melawan gelombang pasang yang seperti gunung. Bahaya yang dihadapi mereka lebih besar lagi, karena pada waktu itu, mereka berada di muara tempat bertemunya sungai dan lautan, sehingga lebarnya permukaan sungai sampai puluhan li.

Maka itulah, begitu mendengar guruh, anak-anak Kie keng pang ketakutan setengah mati dan berteriak-teriak minta pertolongan, tapi perahu Siang Kim Peng dan In So So tidak meladeni dan terus berlayar kejurusan timur Coei San melongok keluar jendela dan melihat Perahu ikan paus itu sudah tenggelam separuh. Mendengar teriakan-teriakan anak buah perahu ia sebenarnya merasa sangat tidak tega tapi karena mengetahui bahwa Siang Kim Peng dan In So So adalah manusia-manusia kejam, ia merasa tak guna membuka mulut. Melihat paras pemuda itu, si nona bersenyum. Mendadak ia berseru,

"Siang Tan coe, hati Thio Ngohiap sangat mulia. Tolonglah anak buah perahu kie keng pang!"

Coei San terkejut, sebab hal itu benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

"Baik!" teriak Siang Kim Peng. Di lain saat perahunya membelok dan menuju ke perahu Kie keng pang.

"Anggota- anggota Kie keng pang dengarlah!" teriak Siang Kim Peng,

"Atas permintaan Thio Ngohiap dari Boe Tong Pay, kami bersedia untuk menolong jiwamu. Siapa yang mau hidup, berenanglah kemari!"

Anak buah Kie keng pang jadi girang dan berburu berenang ke arah perahu Siang Kim Peng yang memapaki mereka. Dalam tempo tidak berapa lama, hampir semua orang, terhitung juga Bek Siauw pangcoe, sudah dapat ditolong. Tapi biarpun begitu, ada enam tujuh orang yang mati dipukul ombak.

"Terima kasih untuk pertolongananmu!" kata Coei San.

Si nona mengeluarkan suara di hidung dan berkata dengan suara tawar,

"Orang-orang itu adalah Bajak-bajak yang biasa merampok dan membunuh, perlu apa kau menolong mereka?"

Coei San tergugu, tak dapat ia menjawab pertanyaan si nona. Ia memang sudah dengar, bahwa Kie keng pang adalah salah satu dari empat 'pang' yang jahat dan ia pun tak pernah menduga, bahwa hari ini ia berbalik menolong kawanan bajak yang kejam itu.

"Kalau mereka tidak ditolong di dalam hati Thio Ngohiap pasti akan mencaci maki aku," kata pula si nona. "Kau tentu akan mencaci aku sebagal perempuan kejam yang tidak pantas ditolong." Perkataan itu mengenakan jitu di hati Coei San, sehingga paras muka pemuda itu lantas saja berubah merah,

"Kau memang pandai bicara dan aku tidak dapat menandingi," katanya sambil tertawa. "Dengan menolong orang-orang itu, kau telah melakukan perbuatan baik dan kau sendirilah mendapat pembalasan baik. Dengan aku sedikitpun tiada sangkut pautnya."

Baru saja ia berkata begitu, tibalah gelombang pasang. Perahu In So So seperti juga dilontarkan ke atas dan mereka tak dapat bicara lagi. Coei San melongok keluar jendela dan melihat gelombang gelombang besar dalam bentuk seperti tembok-tembok tinggi mendatangi dengan saling susul. Ia bergidik karena mengingat, bahwa jika tidak ditolong semua anak buah perahu Kie keng pang pasti binasa di dalam air. Mendadak si nona bangun berdiri, masuk ke gubuk perahu yang di sebelah bekakang dan lalu menutup pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia keluar lagi dengan mengenakan pakaian wanita dan memberi isyarat dengan gerakan tangannya, supaya Coei San membuka jubah luarnya. Karena merasa kurang enak untuk menolong lagi, ia lalu membuka jubahnya. Ia menduga si nona ingin menambal bagian yang berlubang dari jubah itu. Tapi tak dinyana, So So lalu mengangsurkan jubahnya sendiri yang tadi dipakai olehnya, sedang jubah Coei San lalu dibawanya ke gubuk belakang.

Mau tak mau, Coei San terpaksa memakai juga. Karena jubah luar biasanya dibuat dalam ukuran besar, maka meskipun tubuh pemuda itu lebih besar daripada badan si nona, ia masih dapat menggunakannya. Di lain saat, jantungnya memukul keras, sebab hidungnya mengendus bebauan yang sedap dan wangi. Ia merasa jengah dan tidak berani memandang lagi si nona. Karenanya matanya ditujukan kepada lukisan-lukisan yang dipasang di dinding gubuk, tapi hatinya tetap berdebar-debar. In So So pun tidak mengajak bicara lagi dan duduk diam sambil mendengar suara gelombang. Dalam gubuk ini dipasang sebatang lilin. Mendadak sebagai akibat hantaman gelombang, perahu miring dan lilin padam.

_"Celaka!"_ Coei San mengeluh dalam hatinya. _"Biarpun aku sopan, tapi dengan berdiam berdua-dua di tempat gelap, name baik In Kauwnio bisa ternoda."_

Buru-buru in bangun berdiri dan membuka pintu belakang, akan kemudian pergi ke tempat juru mudi yang dengan tenang mengemudikan parahu itu ke aliran bawah. Kurang lebih satu jam kemudian air pasang mulai surut dan air keluar lagi kelautan, sehingga dengan menurut aliran air, perahu itu laju semakin cepat. Pada waktu fajar menyingsing pulau Ong poan san sudah berada di depan mata. Pulau itu, yang terletak di mulut sungai Ciantong kang, dalam perairan lautan Tonghay adalah sebuah pulau kecil yang tandus dan tiada penduduknya. Waktu kedua perahu itu berada dalam jarak beberapa kali, dari atas pulau tiba-tiba terdengar suara terompet dan dua orang kelihatan menggoyang-goyangkan dua bendera hitam. Waktu perahu datang lebih dekat, Coei San mendapat kenyataan bahwa bendera hitam itu berpinggir putih dengan sulaman kura-kura terbang. Di bawah kedua bendera itu berduduk seorang tua, begitu lekas perahu menepi, lantas saja berseru,

"Hian boen tan Pek Kwie Sioe menyambut In Kauw nio dengan segala kehormatan."

Suaranya keras, tapi kedengarannya sangat menusuk kuping. Sehabis berseru begitu si kakek sendiri memasang papan untuk pendaratan. In So So mempersilahkan Coei San jalan lebih dulu dan sesudah mereka mendarat, ia segera memperkenalkan, pemuda itu kepada Pek Kwie Sioe.


	8. Jilid 8

YI TIAN TO LONG JI

Chin Yung dan Jin Yong

Jilid 8

Mendengar pemuda itu adalah salah seorang dari Boe Tong Cit Hiap, Pek Kwie Sioe terkejut.

"Sudah lama aku mendengar nama besar dari Boe Tong Cit Hiap," katanya. "Aku merasa sangat beruntung, bahwa di hari ini aku dapat bertemu muka dengan Thio Ngohiap."

Thio Coei San segera menjawab dengan perkataan-perkataan merendahkan diri.

"Hai! Kalian berdua pandai sekali bicara manis-manis," kata In So So.

"Di hati lain, di mulut lain. Di dalam hati, yang satu berkata, 'Celaka. Orang Boe Tong Pay turut datang ke sini dan tambah lagi satu lawan lihay yang mau merebut To Liong To.' Yang lain berpikir 'Huh! Manusia apa kau? Anggota dari agama yang menyeleweng. Tak sudi aku bersahabat denganmu.' Menurut pendapatku, lebih baik kalian bicara saja terang-terang. Jangan main berpura-pura." Pek Kwie Sioe tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak, aku tidak memikir begitu," kata Coei San. "Aku yakin, bahwa Pek Tan coe memiliki kepandaian yang sangat tinggi. Ilmu mengirim suara sangat mengagumkan. Kedatanganku di sini hanyalah menemani In Kouwnio untuk menonton ke ramaian dan sedikitpun aku tidak mempunyai niatan untuk turut dalam perebutan golok mustika."

Mendengar perkataan pemuda itu, In So So merasa girang sekali. Pek Kwie Sioe mengenal nona In sebagai wanita yang berhati kejam dan tak pernah berlaku manis-manis terhadap siapa pun jua. Tapi sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya, ia menyaksikan sikap yang luar biasa halus dari si nona terhadap Thio Coei San, sehingga ia segera mengetahui, bahwa Son So sudah jatuh hati kepada pemuda yang tampan itu. Selain begitu, ia juga merasa senang mendengar pujian yang diberikan Coei San dan rasa permusuhannya terhadap pemuda itu lantas saja hilang.

"In Kouw nio," katanya sambil tersenyum, "Orang-orang Hay See Hay dan Sin koen boen sudah datang semua. Di samping mereka, terdapat juga dua pemuda dari Koen loan Pay. Lagak mereka agak sombong dan berbeda jauh dengan Thio gohiap yang tenama besar...hm..., memang orang yang benar-benar berkepandaian tinggi tidak banyak tingkah."

Baru ia berkata sampai di situ, di belakang bukit mendadak terdengar bentakan,

"Hai! Perlu apa kau membusuki nama orang di belakangnya? Apa itu perbuatan seorang laki-laki?"

Berbareng dengan bentakan itu, dari belakang bukit dua pemuda usia dua puluh tahun lebih yang bertubuh kurus dan mengenakan jubah panjang warna kuning, sedang di punggung mereka terselip sebatang pedang. Mereka menghampiri dengan paras muka menyeramkan. Pek Kwie Sioe tertawa nyaring, dan berkata dengan suara tenang,

"Aha! Baru menyebut nama Co Coh, Co Coh lantas saja datang. Mari, mari aku memperkenalkan kalian."

Kedua Kiamtek (Ahli pedang) Koen loan Pay itu sebenamya sudah mau mengunjuk kegusaran mereka, tapi begitu melihat kecantikan So So mereka tertegun. Yang satu mengawasi si nona dengan mulut ternganga, yang lain melengos, tapi diam-diam melirik berulang-ulang. Sambil menunjuk pemuda yang tengah mengawasi So So, Pek Kwie Sioe berkata,

"Yang ini adalah Ko Cek Sang Tay kiamkek." Ia menengok ke arah yang lain dan menyambung perkataannya,

"Yang itu Chio Tauw Taykiamkek. Mereka berdua adalah pentolan-pentolan Koen Loen Pay. Nama Koen loan Pay telah menggetarkan wilayah Barat dan dalam Rimba Persilatan, semua orang merasa kagum akan tingginya ilmu silat Koen loan. Maka itu, Ko dan Cio Taykimkek juga pasti memiliki kepandaian yang lain dari pada yang lain. Kali ini, dari tempat jauh mereka datang di Tiong Goan dan mereka pasti akan memperlihatkan kepandaian istimewa supaya kita semua bisa menambah pengalaman."

Mendengar perkataan itu yang dikeluarkan nada mengejek, Coei San menduga, bahwa kedua pemuda itu akan segera menghunus senjata, atau sedikitnya, akan membalas dengan kata-kata tajam. Tapi di luar dugaan, mereka hanya manggut-manggut, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Setelah mengawasi muka merah, baru Coei San tahu sebab musababnya. Mereka teryata seperti orang linglung karena dipengaruhi dengan kecantikan In So So. Coei San merasa geli.

_"Nama Koen loan Pay tersohor di kolong langit dan dikenal sebagai malaikat dalam ilmu silat pedang,"_ pikimya _"Sungguh sayang murid-muridnya yang datang kemari adalah manusia-manusia rendah."_

Tapi sebenamya, meskipun Ko Cok Sang dan Chio Tauw beradat sombong, mereka bukan manusia rendah yang gemar dengan paras cantik. Yang menjadi soal ialah karena memang So So terlalu cantik dan memiliki sifat-sifat seperti besi barani, yang dapat membetot semangat orang. Dengan mengingat, bahwa mereka adalah manusia-manusia biasa, apapula usia mereka masih begitu muda, maka sikap yang menggelikan itu dapat dikatakan jamak. Sementara itu, Pek Kwie Sioe berkata pula,

"Yang itu adilah Thio Coei San Siangkong dari Boe Tong Pay, yang ini nona In So So, sedang yang itu Siang Kim Pang Tan coe dari agama kami."

Mendengar perkataan Pek Kwie Sioe, So So merasa sangat girang. Bahwa si kakek hanya menggunakan istilah, "Siangkong" (Tuan) dan tidak menggunakan lagi perkataan "Thio Ngohiap", merupakan petunjuk, bahwa ia menganggap Coei San seperti orang sendiri. Sambil bersenyum, si nona melirik pemuda itu dengan sorot mata menyinta. Melihat sikap So So terhadap Coei San, Ko Cek Song yang beradat kasar saja meluap darahnya dan tidak dapat menyembunyikan lagi rasa jelusnya.

"Chio Soetee," katanya dengan suara tawar, "Di See hek, kita seperti pernah mendengar, bahwa Boe Tong Pay adalah sebuah partai yang tulen dalam Rimba Persilatan di wilayah Tiong Goan."

"Benar. Aku pun seperti pernah mendengar begitu" jawab adik seperguruannya. "Tapi kita mendengar tidak sama dengan melihat sendiri," kata pula Ko Cek Sang.

"Pendengaran itu tidak dapat dipercaya."

"Dalam kalangan Kang Ouw memang banyak sekali tersiar desas desus yang tidak boleh dipercaya," menyambung Cio Tauw.

"Ko Soeheng, apa artinya perkataanmu itu?"

"Murid dari partai persilatan yang tulen bagaimana bisa bercampur gaul dengan orang-orang dari Sia kauw (Agama yang menyeleweng)?" jawabnya,

"Bukankah kejadian itu sangat menurunkan namanya partai yang sangat cemerlang itu?"

Dalam menyindir Thio Coei San, mereka tak pernah mimpi, bahwa In So So pun seorang dari Peh bie kauw. Mereka hanya mengetahui, bahwa yang menjadi anggota agama itu hanya Pek Kwie Sioe dan Siang Kim Pang. Coei San meluap darahnya, tapi segera juga ia mendapat pikiran lain. Ia ingat, bahwa kedatangannya di pulau Ong poan san adalah untuk menyelidiki musuh yang telah mencelakakan Jie Thay Gam, sehingga ia tak boleh merusak tujuannya sendiri dengan mengumbar napsu amarah. Ia juga ingat, bahwa biarpun berusia lebih tinggi dari padanya, kedua Kiamkek Koen Loen Pay itu adalah orang-orang tidak tenama yang baru menceburkan diri ke dalam dunia Kang Ouw. Maka itu, tak pantas ia meladeninya.

Di samping itu, ia pun mengakui, bahwa Peh bie kauw memang suatu agama yang menyeleweng dan In So So serta Siang Kim Pang adalah manusia-manusia kejam yang dapat membunuh sesama manusia seperti orang menyuap nasi. Ia memang sudah mengambil putusan untuk tidak bergaul terus dengan orang itu. Memikir begitu, ia lantas saja tersenyum seraya berkata,

"Dengan orang-orang Peh kie kauw, aku pun baru berkenalan, tidak berbeda dengan kedua Jin heng."

Keterangan itu mengherankan hatinya semua orang, kecuali si nona sendiri, Pek Kwie Sioe dan Siang Kim Pang pun semula menduga, bahwa persahabatan antara nona In dan Coei San sudah berjalan lama. In So So sendiri merasa sangat mendongkol. Ia mengerti, bahwa dengan berkata begitu, Coei San memandang rendah kepada Peh bie kauw. Ko Cek Sang dan Chio Tauw saling mengawasi dengan senyuman mengejek. Mereka menganggap, bahwa Coei San sudah jadi ketakutan karena mendengar nama Koen loan Pay.

"Kecuali Bek Siauw pangcoe, semua tetamu sudah tiba," kata Pek Kwie Sioe. "Kita tak usah menunggu ia. Sekarang kalian boleh jalan-jalan di pulau ini secara bebas dan sebentar tengah hari, harap kalian suka datang di lembah untuk minum arak dan melihat golok mustikaku."

Siang Kim Pang tertawa.

"Perahu Bek Siauw pangcoe mendapat kerusakan dan atas permintaan Thio Siangkong, mereka telah ditolong," ia menerangkan. "Sekarang Siauw pangcoe itu berada dalam perahuku. Sebentar kita boleh mengundangnya untuk menghadiri pertemuan."

Biarpula kedua Tan coe itu bersikap sangat hormat dan walaupun In So So memperlihatkan kecintaannya, Coei San sudah mengambil keputusan untuk menjauhkan diri. Maka itu, ia segera berkata,

"Siauwtee ingin jalan-jalan sendiri," tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia segera berjalan ke arah sebuah hutan di sebelah timur.

Kecuali bukit-bukit dan hutan-hutan kecil. di Pulau itu tidak ada pemandangan yang berharga. Di sebelah tenggara terdapat sebuah pelabuhan di mana berlabuh belasan perahu, yaitu perahu-perahu para tetamu. Sambil menunduk Coei San berjalan di sepanjang pantai dan sembari berjalan ia mengasah otak. Ia merasa sangat tidak puas dengan kekejaman dan sepak terjang In So So, tapi sungguh heran, hatinya seperti juga dibetot-betot dan tak dapat melupakan nona yang cantik itu.

_"Tak dapat disangkal lagi, In kauwnio mempunyai kedudukan yang sangat tinggi dalam Peh bie kauw,"_ pikirnya. _"Pek Tancoe dan Siang Tancoe menghormatinya seperti juga ia seorang puteri. Tapi sudah terang ia bukan Kauw coe. Siapa dia?"_ Di lain saat, ia berkata pula di dalam hatinya, _"Dalam pertemuan ini yang dihimpunkan oleh Peh bie kauw, partai-partai lain telah mengirim wakil-wakilnya yang paling jempolan. Tapi Peh bie kauw sendiri hanya mengutus seorang Tan coe, seolan-olah mereka tidak memandang sebelah mata kepada pihak lawan. Dari gerakan-gerakannya, kepandaian Pek Tancoe berada di sebelah atas Siang Tancoe. Dilihat begini, Peh bie kauw sungguh-sungguh tidak boleh dipandang enteng. Biarlah hari ini aku menyelidiki asal usul mereka, Mungkin sekali di kemudian hari Boe Tong Cit Hiap akan bertempur mati-matian dengan mereka."_

Selagi memikir begitu, tiba-tiba ia dengar suara beradunya senjata di luar hutan. Ia heran dan lalu menuju ke arah suara itu. Jauh-jauh ia lihat Ko Cek Seng dan Chio Tauw sedang berlatih pedang dengan ditonton oleh In So So.

_"Soehoe sering mengatakan, bahwa kiam sut (Ilmu pedang) Koen Loen Pay lihay bukan main dan di waktu masih muda, beliau pernah bertempur dengan seorang pentolan Koen loan Pay yang bergelar Kiam Seng (Nabi pedang),"_ pikirnya, _"Kesempatan untuk menyaksikan ilmu pedang itu sebenar-benarnya tidak boleh disia-siakan. Akan tetapi, menurut peraturan Rimba Persilatan, jika orang sedang berlatih silat, orang tidak boleh mencuri lihat."_

Sebagai murid dari sebuah rumah perguruan yang terhormat, Coei San sungkan melanggar peraturan itu, sehingga oleh karenanya, biarpun di dalam hati ia sangat kepingin menonton, tetapi sesudah melihat beberapa kali, ia segera memutar badan dan berjalan pergi. Di luar dugaan, baru satu dua tindak, ia telah dilihat In So So yang sambil menggapai-gapai, lantas saja berteriak,

"Thio Ngoko, kemari!"

Coei San tahu, bahwa jika tidak menghampiri, ia bisa dicurigai sebagai orang yang benar sudah mencuri lihat latihan pedang itu. Maka itu, ia lantas saja mendekati seraya berkata,

"Kedua Heng tay tengah berlatih dan tak pantas kita berdiam di sini lama-lama. Mari kita pergi ke tempat lain."

Sebelum si nona keburu menjawab, mendadak berkelebat sinar pedang dan "brett!" pedang Chio tauw telah menggores lengan kiri Ko Cek Sang yang lantas saja mengucurkan darah. Coei San terkejut, ia duga Chio Tauw kesalahan tangan. Tapi ia lebih kaget lagi, karena tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata dan dengan paras muka merah padam, Ko Cek Seng mengirim tiga serangan beruntun yang sangat hebat dan ditujukan ke arah bagian-bagian tubuh yang membinasakan. Sekarang baru ia tabu, bahwa kedua orang itu bukan berlatih, tapi sedang bertempur sungguhan. In So So tertawa dan berkata,

"Dilihat begini, sang Soeko belum dapat menandingi si adik. Menurut pendapatku ilmu Chio heng lebih unggul sedikit."

Mendengar perkataan itu, sambil bergertak gigi, Ko Cek Seng memutar tubuh dan menyabet dengan pedangnya dalam pukulan Pek tiang hoe po (Air tumpah beratus tombak panjangnya). Pedang itu menyambar dari atas ke bawah, seolah-olah turunnya air tumpah. Dengan menggunakan seantero kelincahannya, Chio Tauw coba mundur ke belakang, tapi pedang Ko Cek Seng tiba-tiba berubah arah dan dengan satu suara "brett!," ujung pedang mengenakan jitu dibetis kirinya. Si nona tertawa geli dan menepuk-nepuk tangan.

"Aha! Kalau begitu sang Soeheng mempunyai ilmu simpanan!" teriaknya. "Kali ini Chio heng yang kalah."

"Belum tentu!" bentak Chio Tauw dengan gusar sambil menyerang dengan pukulan Ie tehhoei hoa (Hujan menghantam bunga yang beterbangan).

Pedangnya menyambar-nyambar dalam gerakan miring kadang-kadang diseling dengan tikaman lurus. Sebagai murid Koen Loen Pay, Ko Cek Seng tentu saja paham dalam ilmu pedang itu dan tanpa sungkan-sungkan lagi ia pun segera membuat serangan serangan membalas. Mereka berdua sudah sama-sama terluka dan biarpun tidak berbahaya, dalam perterpuran, darah mereka beterbangan kian kemari, sehingga muka, tangan dan pakaian mereka penuh dengan noda darah. Semakin lama mereka terus bertempur semakin sengit dan ahirnya mereka saling tikam mati-matian, seolah-olah sedang berhadapan dengan musuh besar, Di lain pihak, In So So saban-saban tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk tangan, sebentar ia memuji yang satu, sebentar memuji yang lain. Sekarang Coei San mengerti, bahwa bertempurnya kedua saudara seperguruan itu adalah karena gara-gara si cantik, yang rupanva sudah menjalankan siasat adu domba, karena mendongkol atas ejekan mereka terhadap Pak bie kauw. Sesudah mengawasi beberapa lama, ia berpendapat, bahwa meskipun mereka cukup paham dalam ilmu pedang, perubahan-perubahan pedang masih kurang cepat den Lwee Kang merekapun masih belum cukup tinggi.

"Thio Ngoko," kata si nona dengan suara gembira. "Bagaimana pendapatanmu dengan Kiang hoat Koen loan pay?"

Coei San tidak menjawab. Ia mengerutkan alis seperti orang sebal. Melihat begitu, So So lantas saja berkata,

"Sudahlah! begitu-begitu juga. Aku pun sudah merasa sebal. Mari kita pergi ke situ untuk menikmati pemandangan langit."

Sehabis berkata begitu ia menarik tangan kiri Coei San dan berjalan pergi. Jantung Coei San berdebar keras. Ia merasa tangannya dicekal dengan tangan yang empuk halus, sedang hidungnya mengendus bebauan yang sangat wangi. Ia mengerti, bahwa dengan berbuat begitu, So So sengaja ingin membangkitkan rasa jelus dan guramnya kedua murid-murid Koen Loen Pay itu. Karena merasa tak enak untuk melepaskan tangannya, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, ia segera mengikuti. Mereka berdiri di tepi laut sambil memandang air yang seakan-akan tiada batasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, So So mendadak berkata,

"Dalam kitab Congcoe di bagian Chioe soei pian terdapat kata-kata begini, 'Air di kolong langit tak ada yang lebih besar dari pada lautan. Laksana sungai mengalir ke dalam laut. Entah kapan sungai-sungai itu berhenti mengalir dan tidak memenuhkan lautan. Tapi Sang laut sedikitpun tidak jadi sombong dan hanya berkata, Aku berada di antara langit dan bumi seperti juga sebutir batu atau satu pohon kecil yang tumbuh di sebelah gunung yang besar.' Setiap kali membaca kitab itu, aku mengagumi Cong coe (Chuang tze) tidak habisnya, karena dari tulisan-tulisan tersebut, ia sungguh-sungguh seorang berjiwa besar."

Mendengar perkataan si nona Coei San kaget. Ia merasa tak puas melihat cara-cara nona In yang sudah mencari kesenangan dengan mengadu dombakan orang. Sedikitpun ia tidak nyana, bahwa memedi perempuan yang dapat membunuh manusia tanpa berkesip, dapat mengutip kata-kata dari kitab Cong coe. Kitab Cong coe adalah sebuah kitab yang mesti dibaca dan dipelajari oleh murid-murid agama Too kauw. Waktu masih berguru di Boe Tong, ia dan saudara-saudara seperguruannya sering sekali mendengar penjelasan-penjelasan Thio Sam Hong mengenai isi kitab itu. Demikianlah dalam rasa kaget dan herannya, tanpa merasa ia segara berkata,

"Benar. Ribuan li jauhnya, tak dapat dikatakan besar, ribuan kaki tak dapat dikatakan dalam."

Didengar Coei San mengutip kitab Congcoe untuk melukisan besarnya dan dalamnya lautan, sedang pada muka pemuda itu terlihat paras penuh penghormatan, si nona segera berkata,

"Apakah kau ingat Soehoemu?" Coei San terkesiap, tanpa merasa ia mengangsurkan tangan kanannya dan mencekal tangan si nona yang satunya lagi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu apa yang dipikir olahku?" tanyanya dengan suara heran.

Hal ini mempunyai latar belakang seperti berikut, dulu waktu berada di gunung Boe Tong san, pada suatu hari ia bersama-sama Song Wan Kiauw dan Jie Thay Giam membaca kitab Congcoe. Sesudah membaca,

_"Ribuan li jauhnya, tak dapat dikatakan besar, ribuan kaki tak dapat dikatakan dalam," Jie Thay Giam berkata, "Dalam berguru dengan Soe hoe, semakin lama belajar, aku merasa semakin berbeda jauh dengan kepandaian beliau, seperti juga, sebaiknya daripada maju, kita mundur setiap hari menurut pendapatku, kata-kata Cong coe itu adalah yang paling tepat untuk melukiskan kepandaian Soehoe yang tak dapat diukur berapa dalamnya."_

Mendengar perkataan saudara itu, Wan Kiauw dan Coei San memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya. Itulah sebab musabab mengapa begitu mengutip kata-kata itu, ia lantas saja ingat gurunya yang tercinta.

"Dengan melihat paras mukamu, aku segera mengetahui, bahwa jika bukan ingat kedua orang tuamu, kau tentu ingat gurumu," jawab si nona. "Oleh karena dalam dunia ini hanyalah Thio Sam Hong seorang yang surup untuk dilukiskan dengan perkataan itu, maka aku segera menduga pasti, bahwa yang diingat olehmu adalah Soehoemu."

"Kau sungguh pintar," kata Coai San dengan suara kagum.

Sesaat itu, tiba-tiba ia sadar, bahwa kedua tangannya sedang mencekal kedua tangan si nona. Paras mukanya lantas saja berubah merah dan buru-buru ia melepaskannya.

"Apakah kau boleh memberitahukan kepadaku, berapa tingginya ilmu silat gurumu?" Tanya So So.

Pemuda itu tidak lantas menjawab. Sesudah memikir sejenak baru ia berkata,

"Ilmu silat adalah ilmu yang tidak begitu penting. Apa yang diajar dari beliau bukan terbatas pada ilmu

silat saja. Hai! Luas dan dalam... entah bagaimana aku harus menceriterakannya."

Si nona tersenyum seraya berkata,

"Hoecoe bertindak, aku turut bertindak. Hoecoe berjalan, aku turut berjalan. Hoecoe lari aku turut lari. Tapi begitu lekas Hoecoe lari cepat, biarpun mengikuti sebisa-bisanya, aku tetap ketinggalan jauh" (Hoe coe berarti guru, tapi di sini dimaksudkan Khong coe atau Khongfusius).

Mendengar si nona mengutip kata-kata pujian Gan Hwee (Murid Khongcoe) terhadap Khongcoe, Coei San lantas saja berkata,

"Tapi guruku tak usah lari keras. Sekali ia berjalan atau lari pelan-pelan, kami sudah tidak dapat mengikutinya."

Dari perkataan itu dapatlah diketahui, bahwa pemuda itu sangat memuja gurunya. Demikianlah, dengan duduk berendeng di atas sebuah batu besar, kedua orang muda itu merundingkan ilmu surat dan ilmu silat secara panjang lebar dan mendalam. Sebagai seorang yang berpengetahuan tinggi dan sangat cerdas, In So So selalu dapat menimpali Coei San dalam omong-omong itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tindakan dan batuk-batuk, disusul dengan suara orang,

"Thio Siangkong, In Kouwnio, Ngo sie (Tengah hari) sudah tiba. Harap kalian suka pergi ke tempat perjamuan."

Coei San menengok dan melihat Siang Kim Peng berdiri dalam jarak belasan tombak dan mengawasi mereka dengan bersenyum. Dari paras mukanya, ia kelihatan merasa kagum dan girang melihat dua sejoli yang setimpal itu. Menurut kebiasaan, In So So sombong dan kurang ajar jika berhadapan dengan orang-orang sebawahannya. Tapi kali ini, dengan muka kemerah-merahan ia menundukkan kepala. Siang Kim Peng lantas saja memutar badan dan berjalan lebih dulu dengan tindakan lebar.

"Aku jalan lebih dulu," bisik si nona.

Coei San tak mengerti, tapi ia lantas saia mengangguk. In So So lantas saja berlari-lari dan berjalan berandeng dengan Siang Kim Peng.

"Bagaimana dengan kedua bocah tolol dari Koen Loen itu?" demikian terdengar pertanyaan si nona.

Coei San mengawasi mereka dengan perasaan sukar dilukiskan dan kemudian, sesudah mereka terpisah jauh, barulah ia mengikuti dengan tindakan perlahan. Begitu tiba di mulut lembah, ia lihat tujuh delapan meja persegi di sebidang tanah lapang rumput. Kecuali meja utama di sebelah timur, semua meja sudah penuh orang. Melihat kedatangan Coei San, Siang Kim Peng segera bangun berdiri dan berteriak dengan suara nyaring,

"Thio Ngohiap dari Boe Tong Pay."

Hampir berbareng, Pek Kwie Sioe juga bangun dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian dengan masing-masing diikuti oleh lima orang Hio Coe kedua Tan coe itu meninggalkan meja perjamuan untuk menyambut tamu yang baru datang itu. Dua belas orang itu berdiri berjejer di kedua pinggir dan menyambut sambil membungkuk.

"Hian boe tan Pek Kwie Sioe dan Ciak tan Siang Kim Peng yang berada di bawah perintah In Kauw coe dan Peh bie kauw, menyambut kedatangan Thio Ngohiap!" seru Pek Kwie Sioe dengan suara nyaring, In So So sendiri tidak meninggalkan meja, tapi ia turut bangun sendiri. Mendengar kata-kata. 'In Kauw coe'. hati Coei San berdebaran.

_"Kalau begitu, kepala agama Peh bie kauw benar seorang she In,"_ katanya di dalam hati.

Segera ia menangkap kedua tangannya dan berkata,

"Tak berani aku menerima kehormatan yang begitu besar."

Begitu datang dekat meja-meja perjamuan ia mendapat kenyataan, bahwa semua orang mengawasinya dengan paras mendongkol. Ia merasa heran, tapi tidak memperdulikan. Yang menjadi sebab dari perasaan mendongkol itu adalah karena kedatangan pemimpin-pemimpin Hay See Pay, Kie keng pang dan Sin koen boen hanya disambut oleh seorang Hio coe dan tidak mendapat kehormatan seperti yang didapat oleh jago Boe Tong Pay itu. Keruan saja mereka merasa dihina, tapi kejadian itu tidak diketahui Coei San. Dengan sikap hormat Pek Kwie Sioe mengantarkan pemuda itu kemeja utama di sebelah timur dan mengundang supaya dia duduk di situ. Di meja itu, yang mempunyai kedudukan paling mulia, hanya terdapat sebuah kursi. Coei San menyapu seluruh gelanggang perjamuan dengan matanya dan ia mendapat kenyataan, bahwa di lain-lain meja berduduk tujuh delapan orang, hanya di meja keenam berduduk dua orang, yaitu Ko Cek Seng dan Chio Tauw.

"Aku yang rendah adalah seorang muda yang berkepandaian cetek," katanya dengan suara nyaring. "Tidak berani aku duduk di meja utama itu."

"Dalam Rimba Persilatan, Boe Tong Pay merupakan gunung Thay san atau bintang Pak tauw," kata Pek Kwie Sioe. "Kalau Thio Ngohiap yang namanya menggetarkan seluruh negara tidak berani duduk, siapa lagi yang berani duduk di situ?"

Tapi Coei San yang selalu diajar oleh gurunya untuk merendahkan diri, tetap menolak. Sementara itu, Ko Cek Seng dan Chio Tauw saling memberi isyarat dengan lirikan mata. Tiba-tiba Chio Tauw mengangkat kursinya dan melontarkannya ke arah meja utama. Antara meja yang didudukinya dan meja utama itu terdapat lima belas meja lain. Dengan menggunakan Lweekang yang tepat, kursi itu terbang di atas kepala para tamu dan hinggap di samping kursi utama. Begitu lekas Chio Tauw memperlihatkan kepandaiannya, Ko Cek Seng segera berseru,

"Huh huh! Thaysan...Pak tauw! Siapa yang mengangkat Boe Tong Pay menjadi Thaysan Pak tauw? Jika si orang she Thio tidak berani duduk di situ, biarlah kami berdua yang menggantikannya."

Bersama Soeteenya, ia segera melompat kemeja utama itu. Bagaimana kedua saudara seperguruan jadi bertempur dan sesudah bertempur mati-matian, mereka akur kembali? Tadi, sesudah barkenalan, dalam kedongkolannya karena kedua pemuda itu sudah mengejek Peh bie kauw, In So So segera menanya siapa di antara mereka berdua yang ilmu pedangnya terlebih tinggi dan mengatakan, bahwa ia ingin sekali mempelajari beberapa pukulan dari Koen Loen Kiamhoat. Kedua pemuda itu yang sudah dirubuhkan oleh kecantikan si nona, lantas saja menghunus pedang. Semula mereka hanya ingin memperlihatkan keunggulan dalam sebuah latihan, tapi semakin lama mereka jadi semakin sengit dan ditambah dengan ejekan-ejekan So So, akhirnya mereka jadi bergempur mati-matian dan kedua-duanya terluka. Belakangan, sesudah si nona dan Coei San meninggalkan mereka sambil bergandengan tangan, barulah mereka tersadar dan menghentikan pertempuran itu. Dengan rasa malu dan gusar, mereka membalut luka, tapi mereka tak berani mengunjuk kegusaran terang-terangan kepada nona In. Demikianlah, mereka sekarang ingin merebut kursi yang ditawarkan kepada Coei San untuk menghina pemuda itu di hadapan orang banyak.

"Tahan!" bentak Siang Kim Peng sambil merentang tangannya.

Ko Cek Seng segera mengangkat tangannya untuk menotok jalan darah di lengan Kim Peng. Tapi sebelum ia turun tangan, Coei San sudah mendahului berkata,

"Jie wie berdua memang paling cocok duduk di sini," kata Coei San. "Biarlah aku duduk di situ." Sambil berkata begitu, ia berjalan kemeja keenam.

"Thio Ngoko, kemari!" seru In So So sambil menggapai.

Coei San segera mendekati, karena menduga si nona ingin berbicara dengannya. Tapi di luar dugaan, So So menarik sebuah kursi dan menaruhnya di samping kursinya. "Kau duduk di sini saja." katanya sambil tersenyum. Coei San jengah bukan main dan untuk sejenak ia tak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana. Kalau duduk di situ, ia merasa malu. Kalau menolak, penolakan itu merupakan hinaan besar untuk si nona.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," bisik So So.

Melihat sorot mata memohon dari si nona, Coei San merasa tak tega untuk menolak dan lantas saja duduk di kursi itu. Nona In jadi sangat girang dan sambil bersenyum-senyum, ia menuang secawan arak. Di lain pihak melihat duduknya Coei San di samping nona In, walaupun sudah berhasil merebut kedudukan utama, Kok Cek Seng dan Chio Tauw jadi semakin medongkol. Pada sebelum mereka duduk di kedua kursi itu, Pek Kwie Sioe menyelak dan mengebut-ngebut kursi itu dengan menggunakan tangan bajunya.

"Memang pantas Taykiamkek dari Koen Loen Pay duduk di kursi utama," katanya sambil tertawa.

"Duduklah."

Sehabis berkata begitu, dengan bersama Siang Kim Peng dan sepuluh Hio coe, ia segera kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dengan anggapan bahwa mereka sudah berhasil menindih lawannya, Ko Cek Seng dan Chio Tauw segera duduk di kedua kursi itu. Tapi berbareng dengan suara "krekek", kaki kursi patah dan mereka rubuh terjengkang. Untung juga, sebagai ahli-ahli silat, begitu rubuh, begitu mereka melompat bangun.

Tak usah dikatakan lagi, mereka malu bukan main, lebih-lebih karena para hadirin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ko Cek Seng mengerti, bahwa patahnya kaki kursi adalah karena perbuatan Pek Kwie Sioe yang mengerahkan Lwee Kang pada waktu mengebut-ngebut dengan tangan bajunya. Ia yakin, si orang she Pek telah menggunakan tenaga Im kin (Tenaga dingin) yang tidak dipunyakan olehnya sendiri. Ia adalah seorang yang sombong dan sama sekali tidak memandang mata kepada Peh bie kauw yang dianggapnya sebagai agama menyeleweng. Mimpi pun ia tak pernah mimpi, bahwa dalam Peh bie kauw terdapat orang yang berkepandaian sedemikian tinggi. Sementara itu, dengan suara tawar Pek Kwie Sioe berkata pula,

"Semua orang tahu, bahwa ilmu silat Koen Loen Pay lihay luar biasa. Akan tetapi, janganlah Jie wie menumplek hawa marah kepada kursi itu. Ilmu yang barusan diperlihatkan Jie wie, aku yakin dimiliki oleh semua orang yang hadir di sini."

Ia menuding kepada sepuluh orang Hiocoe yang duduk di meja paling ujung, Hampir berbareng, diiringi dengan suara "krekek-krekek", sepuluh kursi patah kakinya dan sepuluh Hio coe itu bangun berdiri dengan sikap tenang. Sekali lagi para hadirin bersorak-sorai, sedang paras muka kedua jago Koen Loen Pay jadi pucat bagaikan mayat. Di antara sorakan tiba-tiba dua orang Hio coe menghampiri meja utama dengan masing-masing mendukung sebuah batu besar.

"Kursi kayu tidak cukup kuat untuk diduduki oleh kalian," kata satu antaranya. "Jie wie duduklah di batu ini."

Kedua Hio coe itu adalah orang kuat dalam Peh bie kauw. Ilmu silat mereka biasa saja, tapi mereka memiliki tenaga yang luar biasa. Ko Cek Seng dan Chio Tauw kaget bukan main. Meskipun mereka berkepandaian tinggi ilmu-ilmu pedang, mereka merasa tak sanggup menyambuti batu yang beratnya kira-kira tujuh ratus kati itu,

"Taruhlah." kata Ko Cek Seng. "Huh!" kedua orang kuat itu mengerahkan tenaganya dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua batu itu.

"Sambutlah!" kata mereka. Kedua jago Koen Loen itu terkesiap. Dengan serentak mereka melompat ke belakang. "Jika Jie wie Koen Loen Kiam kek tak mau duduk di meja utama, biarlah Thio Siang ong saja yang duduk di situ," kata Pek Kwie Sioe.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Coei San yang sedang kelelap dalam lautan asmara mendadak tersadar.

_"Celaka!"_ ia mengeluh. _"Tak boleh aku membiarkan diriku dijatuhkan oleh memedi perempuan ini,"_

Ia lantas saja bangun berdiri dan menghampiri meja utama. Dalam mengundang Coei San untuk duduk di meja utama, Pek Kwie Sioa beminat menjajal kepandaian pemuda itu, yang dipuji tinggi oleh Siang Kim Pang, tapi belum disaksikan olehnya sendiri. Maka itu, begitu lekas Coei San menghampiri, ia segera memberi isyarat kepada kedua Hio coe itu dengan lirikan mata.

"Thio Siangkoan, hati-hati!" teriak kedua Hio coe itu waktu Coei San sudah datang cukup dekat dan sambil membentak keras, dengan berbareng mereka melontarkan kedua batu itu yang lantas saja terbang ke kepala Coei San.

Semua hadirin terkesiap dan serentak mereka bangun, berdiri. Di lain pihak, melihat terbangnya kedua batu besar itu, Pek Kwie Sioe yang hanya ingin mencoba kepandaian pemuda itu dan pada hakekatnya tidak mempunyai maksud kurang baik, lantas saja merasa menyesal, tercampur takut. Ia yakin, bahwa sebagai seorang ahli silat, pemuda itu masih dapat menyelamatkan diri dengan melompat mundur.

Akan tetapi, kejadian itu adalah kejadian yang sangat memalukan, sehingga bukan saja Coei San, tapi In So So pun bisa menjadi gusar. Sebagai seorang kejam, sesaat itu juga ia sudah mengambil keputusan, bahwa ia akan menumplek semua kesalahan di atas pundak kedua Hio coe itu dan jika perlu, ia akan membinasakan mereka supaya bisa meloloskan diri dari kegusaran nona In. Melihat menyambarnya batu, Coei San pun terkejut. Jika ia melompat mundur, seperti Ko Cek Sang dan Chia Tauw, ia merasa sangat malu karena hal ini sangat menurunkan pamornya Boe Tong Pay.

Pada detik yang sangat genting, ia tak sempat memikir panjang-panjang lagi. Pada saat berbahaya, semua tenaga dan ilmu dari seorang yang pandai silat bisa keluar secara wajar. Demikianlah, tanpa dipikir lagi, tangan kirinya mengebas ke kanan batu yang menyambar dari sebelah kiri dengan pukulan huruf 'boe' (Persilatan) sedang tangan kanannya mengebas ke kiri batu yang menyambar dari sebelah kanan. Seperti telah dikatakan, berat setiap batu tak kurang dari tujuh ratus kati, sehingga, ditambah dengan tenaga jatuhnya dari atas ke bawah, maka tenaga menindih dari setiap batu tidak kurang dari seribu kati.

Dalam mempelajari ilmu silat, Coei San belum pernah mengutamakan latihan untuk memperbesar tenaga, sehingga jika diukur dengan tenaga yang dimilikinya, ia pasti tak akan dapat menyambuti kedua batu itu. Akan tetapi, ilmu silat Thio Sam Hong yang berdasarkan Soe hoat adalah ilmu silat yang sangat luar biasa. Pada hakekatnya, ilmu silat dari Boe Tong Pay tidak mengutamakan tenaga atau kecepatan memukul. Yang dipelajari ialah ilmu mengeluarkan tenaga pada saat yang tepat dengan gerakan dan kekuatan tenaga yang tepat pula. Pada jaman belakangan, dalam kitab Thay kek Koen keng, Ong Cong Gak, seorang ahli Boe Tong Pay telah menyebutkan pukulan Sie nio Po cian kin (Tenaga empat tahil melontarkan barang yang beratnya ribuan kati).

Dengan lain parkataan, jika tenaga yarg dikirim sesuai dengan 'peraturan', maka tenaga empat tahil akan dapat melontarkan barang yang beratnya ribuan kati. Demikianlah dengan menggunakan ilmu silat yang paling tinggi dari gurunya, Coei San berhasil melontarkan kedua batu besar itu yang menyambar kepalanya. Apa yang telah mengejutkan para hadirin ialah ia seolah-olah melemparkan kedua batu itu dengan tangan bajunya, karena kedua tangannya bersembunyi di dalam tangan baju yang besar. Kejadian itu adalah sedemikian mengejutkan, sehingga semua orang hanya mengawasi dengan mulut terngaga dan lupa untuk bersorak-sorai lagi.

Di lain saat, kedua batu itu melayang turun ke muka bumi, yang satu lebih tinggi, yang lain lebih rendah. Dengan sekali menotol kakinya di tanah, badan Coei San meleset ke atas dan ia lalu bersila di atas batu yang lebih tinggi. Dengan suara gedubrakan hebat, sehingga bumi tergetar, batu pertama ambruk di bumi dan separuhnya amblas di dalam tanah dan di lain detik, batu kedua jatuh tepat di atas batu pertama dan waktu kedua batu itu beradu, lelatu api muncrat ke atas. Dengan paras tenang, Coei San tetap duduk di batu yang sebelah atas.

"Tenaga kedua Hio coe sungguh besar." katanya sambil bersenyum. "Aku merasa kagum dan takluk."

Tapi kedua Hio coe itu masih tetap mengawasi dengan mata membelalak, tanpa dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Beberapa saat kemudian, di lembah yang sunyi itu barulah bergema sorak sorai gegap gempita. In So So mengawasi Pek Kwie Sie dengan mata melotot, tapi paras mukanya berseri-seri. Sekarang Pek Kwie Sie kegirangan. Ia mengerti, bahwa kecerobohannya yang hampir-hampir menerbitkan onar, berbalik merupakan keuntungan bagi dirinya. Sesudah menuang secawan arak, ia segera menghampiri Thio Coei San dan berkata dengan suara nyaring,

"Sudah lama kami mendengar nama besar Boe Tong Cit Hiap, tapi baru sekarang kami melihat kepandaian Thio Ngohiap. Betapa besar rasa kagum kami tak dapat dilukislan lagi. Izinkan siauwjin memberi selamat kepada Thio Siang kong dengan secawan arak ini."

Sehabis berkata begitu, ia minum kering arak itu. Coei San lantas saja turut minum dan menjawab dengan kata-kata merendahkan diri. Tiba-tiba dari meja Kie keng pang bangun berdiri seorang lelaki yang mengenakan baju kuning.

"Menurut pendapatku, ilmu silat Thio Ngohiap yang sangat tinggi adalah soal kedua." teriaknya. "Yang paling mengagumi adalah hatinya yang mulia, berbeda jauh dengan manusia-manusia rendah yang barhati jahat dan biasa menggunakan siasat busuk. Aku juga ingin memberi selamat kepada Thio Ngohiap dengan secawan arak."

Sehabis berkata begitu, ia minum kering secawan arak yang dipegangnya. Orang itu bukan lain daripada Bek Siauw pangcoe yang kemarin telah ditolong dengan perahu Siang Kim Pang atas permintaan Coei San. Sambil membungkuk pemuda itu mengangkat cawan araknya seraya berkata,

"Tak berani aku menerima pujian yang begitu tinggi. Aku pun ingin balas memberi hormat kepada Bek Siauw pangcoe dengan secawan arak ini."

Ia hirup araknya sampai kering. Sesudah suasana berubah tenang kembali, perlahan-lahan Pek Kwie Sioe bangun berdiri dan berkata dengan suara nyaring,

"Belum lama berselang, agama kami telah mendapatkan golok mustika yang dikenal sebagai To Liong To... Mengenai golok itu, dalam Rimba Persilatan tersiar kata-kata yang, seperti berikut, Boelim cie-coen, poto To Liong, hauw leng thian hee, boh kam poet-ciong!"

Berkata sampai di situ, ia berhenti sejenak dan kedua matanya yang bersinar terang menyapu para hadirin.

"Sesudah memperoleh golok mustika itu, In Kauw coe dari agama kami sebenarnya ingin mengundang orang-orang di kolong langit untuk mengadakan sebuah pertemuan besar di gunung Heng San guna memperlibatkan golok itu kepada dunia," katanya pula. "Akan tetapi menghimpun pertemuan besar itu meminta banyak tenaga dan tempo, sehingga oleh karenanya pemimpin kami telah mengambil keputusan untuk mengundang saja kalian yang berada di tempat-tempat yang berdekatan supaya kalian dapat turut melihat macamnya golok mustika itu."

Sehabis berkata begitu, ia mengebas tangannya dan delapan orang murid Peh bie kauw lantas saja bangun berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah gua yang terletak di sebelah barat. Semua mata mengawasi delapan orang itu yang mendapat tugas untuk mengambil To Liong To. Tapi waktu mereka keluar lagi, yang dibawa mereka, bukan golok, tapi satu hanglo (Tempat perapian) besi yang sangat besar dengan api yang berkobar-kobar. Mereka memikulnya dengan menggunakan pikulan kayu yang sangat panjang dan dengan napas tersengal-sengal, meraka menaruh hanglo itu di tengah-tengah lapangan. Di belakang mereka mengikuti empat orang, dua menggotong sebuah bantalan besi dan dua orang lagi maisng-masing membawa sebuah martil raksasa.

"Siang Tan coe," kata Pek Kwie Sioe, "Harap kau suka memperhatikan golok mustika itu untuk menetapkan keangkeran!"

"Baiklah." kata Siang Kim Peng sambil berpaling dan berkata kepada Hio coe yang tadi melontarkan batu kepada Coei San, "Ambil golok mustika itu!"

Mereka lantas saja masuk ke dalam gua dan keluar lagi dengan seorang menyangga sebuah bungkusan sutera kuning dengan kedua tangannya, sedang seorang lain melindungi di sampingnya. Hio coe itu lalu menyerahkan bungkusan tersebut kepada Siang Kim Peng dan kemudian berdiri di kiri kanannya. Dengan sikap hormat, Siang Kim Peng jalu membuka bungkusan yang di dalamnya berisi sebatang golok. Dengan kedua tangan ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi golok itu yang kemudian dihunusnya.

"Golok ini adalah To Liong To yang sangat dihormati dalam Rimba Persilatan!" teriaknya. "Kalian boleh melihatnya dengan teliti."

Nama besar To Liong To sudah lama dikenal dalam dunia Kang Ouw. Akan tetapi, melihat macamnya golok itu yang biasa saja dan warnanya kehitam-hitaman, semua orang menjadi sangsi. Apa benar golok itu To Liong To yang dikagumi dalam Rimba Persilatan? Perlahan-lahan Siang Kim Peng turunkan golok itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Hio coe yang berdiri di sebelah dirinya. "Gunakanlah martil!" ia merintah. Hio coe itu lalu menyambuti golok tersebut yang lalu ditaruh di atas bantalan besi dengan mata golok menghadap ke atas Hio coe yang di sebelah kanan segera mengangkat martil dan menghantamnya kemata golok. "Trang!" dan.., "loh!" Kepala martil terpapas putus jadi dua potong.

Separuh jatuh di tanah dan separuh lagi masih menempel digagang martil Itulah kejadian yang sungguh luar biasa. Semua orang terkesiap dan dengan serentak mereka bangun berdiri. Bahwa dalam Rimba Persilatan terdapat senjata mustika yang dapat memapas baja atau emas, bukan kejadian langka. Tapi senjata yang dapat memapas besi yang begitu besar seperti memapas tahu, benar-benar belum pernah didengar mereka. Seorang dari Sin koen boen dan seorang dari Kie keng pang segera menghampiri bantalan besi itu dan menjemput potongan martil yang jatuh di tanah. Ternyata, bagian yang terpapas berkilat-kilat, sebagai tanda baru saja dipapasnya.

Sementara itu, dua orang Hio coe yang lain sudah mengangkat martil yang satunya lagi yang lalu dihantamkan kemata golok. Seperti juga tadi, dengan mengeluarkan suara "tring", kepala martil terpapas pula. Kali ini semplaknya martil itu disambut dengan tampik sorak riuh. Perlahan-lahan Siang Kim Peng mendekati bantalan besi itu dan mengangkat To Liong To. Kemudian, dengan gerakan To pek Hwa san (Menghantam gunung Hwa san), ia membabat bantalan besi itu yang lantas saja kutung dua. Sesudah itu, sambil menenteng golok, ia berjalan ke sebelah barat dan dengan kecepatan kilat, menjambret dahan satu pohon siong tua dengan golok itu. Dengan beruntun-runtun, ia membabat delapan belas pohon siong, Para hadirn merasa sangat heran, karena meskipun terang-terangan sudah dibabat putus, pohon-pohon itu masih tetap berdiri tegak.

Pek Kwie Sioe tertawa nyaring dan dengan tangan bajunya, ia mengebas pohon yang pertama. Dengan suara gedubrakan, pohon itu. sebatas yang telah terbacok, rubuh di atas tanah. Teryata, memang dengan sekali membabat saja, dahan pohon itu sudah menjadi putus. Tapi karena To Liong To tajam luar biasa, maka biarpun dahannya putus pohon itu masih tetap berdiri dan barulah tumbang sesudah didorong oleh Pek Kwie Sioe, sesudah merubuhkan pohon pertama, Pek Tan coe lalu mengebas pohon-pohon lainnya yang juga lantas saja rubuh dengan mengeluarkan suara keras.

Sesudah itu, sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak Pek Kwie Sioe mengambil To Liong To dari tangan Siang Kim Peng dan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam hanglo yang apinya sedang berkobar-kobar. Pada waktu pohon-pohon sedang rubuh dikebas Pek Kwie Sioe, tiba-tiba di sebelah kejauhan terdengar suara "peletak peletok" dan gedubrakan yang beruntun-runtun, seperti juga seorang lain sedang merubuhkan lain-lain pohon. Pek Kwie Sioe dan Siang Kim Peng terkejut dan mereka segera mengawasi ke arah suara itu.

Mereka jadi lebih kaget lagi, karena teryata, bahwa tiang-tiang dari perahu-perahu yang berlabuh dipantai, rubuh satu demi satu. Pada tiang-tiang itu tergantung bendera bendera Peh bie kauw, Kie keng pang, Hay See Pay dan Sin koen boen. Semua orang lantas saja turut memandang ke arah itu. Keruaan saja mereka jadi gusar bukan main dan beberapa pemimpin, dengan mengajak sejumlah orang sebawahannya, lantas saja berlari-lari kepantai untuk menyelidiki. Mendadak, jago-jago yang berkumpul dilapangan itu melihat lain perubaban yang lebih mengagetkan. Satu demi satu, perahu mereka mulai tenggelam. Rombongan kedua, yang terdiri dari beberapa partai, lantas saja menyusul kepantai. Jarak antara pelabuhan dan lapangan rumput itu tidak terlalu jauh, tapi rombongan penyelidik pertama, yang terdiri dari belasan orang, tidak kelihatan balik kembali. Semua orang saling mengawasi dengan perasaan sangsi. Sambil menengok kepada seorang Hio coe Pek Kwie Sioe berkata,

"Coba kau pergi lihat." Sesudah orang itu pergi, dengan sikap tenang yang di buat-buat, ia berkata pula, "Mungkin sekali di lautan terjadi perubahan luar biasa, Tuan-tuan tak usah terlalu berkuatir. Andaikata semua perahu rusak, kita masih bisa pulang dengan getek-getek kayu. Mari! Keringkan cawan!"

Walaupun hati mereka bergoncang keras, tapi supaya tidak dikatakan bernyali kecil, jago-jago itu terpaksa mengangkat juga cawan mereka. Tetapi baru saja cawan menenpel di bibir, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan menyayatkan hati, seperti juga jeritan orang yang melompat bangun dengan paras muka pucat. Mereka itu rata-rata manusia-manusia, yang sudah biasa membunuh sesama manusia. Tapi sekarang mereka jadi ketakutan karena terjadinya perkembangan luar biasa dan suara jeritan itu yang sangat menyeramkan. Pek Kwie Sioe dan Siang Kim Peng segera mengenali, bahwa itulah teriakan Hio coe yang barusan diperintah pergi menyelidiki. Di lain saat, sekonyong-konyong terdengar bunyi tindakkan kaki dan seorang yang bagaikan mandi darah mendatangi dengan berlari-lari. Orang itu bukan lain dari pada Hio coe tadi. Dengan kedua tangannnya, ia menekap mukanya yang bercucuran darah, kulit kepalanya terbeset, pakaiannya robek-robek dan berlepotan darah. Begitu berhadapan dengan suara bergemetar ia berkata,

"Kim Mo Say Ong!.Kim Mo Say Ong..." (Kim Mo Say Ong "Raja singa bulu emas").

"Singa?" menegas Pek Kwie Sioe dengan hati lebih lega karena menduga, bahwa yang menyerang adalah seekor binatang buas.

"Bukan...bukan..." jawab Hio coe itu, "Manusia, bukan, bukan singa. Semua orang dicakar sampai mati... semua perahu tenggelam!"

Sehabis berkata begitu, ia tidak dapat mempertahankan diri lagi dan rubuh binasa di atas tanah.

"Coba aku yang menyelidiki," kata Pek Kwie Sie. "Aku ikut," kata Siang Kim Peng.

"Tidak, kau harus melindungi In Kouwnio," cegah Pek Kwie Sioe, yang mengerti bahwa sekarang ia sedang menghadapi lawan yang sangat tangguh. Hio coe yang tadi diperintah pergi menyelidiki, adalah salah seorang yang ilmu silatnya paling tinggi dalam kalangan Pek bie kauw. Bahwa dia telah dibinasakan secara begitu mudah, merupakan suatu tanda, bahwa pihak lawan adalah seorang yang lihay bukan main. Siang Kim Peng tidak membantah lagi dan sambil mengangguk, ia menjawab.

"ya."

Mendadak tardengar suara batuk-batuk, diikuti dengan suara bicaranya seorang,

"Kim Mo Say Ong sudah berada di sini!"

Semua orang terkejut dan menengok ke sana tapi mereka tak melihat bayangan manusia lain. Dimana orang itu bersembunyi? Mendadak terdengar pula suara itu,

"Tolol! Sungguh tolol!"

Cacian itu disusul dengan terbayangnya sebuah batu besar dan satu manusia melompat keluar dari lubang di bawah batu. Ternyata, siang-siang ia sudah bersembunyi di belakang pohon dan kemudian, dengan menggali tanah, ia masuk ke dalam lubang yang dibuatnya di bawah sebuah batu besar. Bukan main kagetnya semua orang, tidak terkecuali In So So, yang sambil mengeluarkan seruraan.

"Ah!" lari mendekati Thio Coei San.

Badan orang itu tinggi besar luar biasa, kira-kira lebih tinggi satu kaki dari manusia biasa. Rambutnya yang berwama kuning terurai di pundaknya sedang kedua matanya yang bersinar hijau bersorot tajam seperti pisau. Dalam tangannya, ia mencekal sebatang toya Long gee pang yang panjangnya satu tombak tujuh kaki. Dengan tubuhnya yang seperti raksasa. Ia berdiri di antara meja-meja perjamuan bagaikan satu malaikat.

_"Kim Mo Say Ong?"_ Coei San tanya dirinya sendiri. _"Siapa dia? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama begitu, baik dari Soehoe, maupun dari lautan."_

Ia mendapat kenyataan, bahwa orang itu mengenakan jubab panjang yang terbuat dari macam-macam kulit binatang, seperti kulit harimau, kulit macan tutul, kulit kerbau, manjangan, beruang. Anjing ajak, rase dan sebagainya. Sepotong demi sepotong kulit-kulit itu dijahit satu pada lainnya dan dilihat dari buatannya yang sangat halus, tukang yang membuatnya bukan sembarang tukang. Antara begitu banyak binatang, hanya kulit singa saja yang tidak terdapat pada pakaiannya itu.

Coei San menduga, bahwa orang itu sangat menghormati binatang singa, sehingga ia menggunakan nama binatang itu sebagai gelarnya. Long gee pang atau toya gigi anjing ajak, yang dicekal oleh orang itu pun lain daripada yang lain. Menurut kebiasaan, paku-paku yang merupakan gigi anjing ajak, hanya dipasang pada satu ujung dari Long gee pang. Tapi toya yang dicekal orang bukan saja panjang dan besar luar biasa, tapi juga dipasang paku-paku pada kedua ujungnya, sedang warna toya keemas-emasan, tapi bukan terbuat daripada emas. Sesudah dapat menenteramkan hatinya yang berdebaran, Pek Kwie Sioe maju setindak seraya bertanya,

"Apakah aku boleh mengetahui she dan nama tuan yang mulia?"

"Aku she Cia, bernama Soen, alias Twie Soe," jawabnya. "Di samping itu aku juga mempunyai satu gelaran, yaitu Kim Mo Say Ong."

Coei San dan So So saling melirik. Mereka sependapat, bahwa walaupun ganas, orang itu mempunyai nama dan gelar seperti seorang sasterawan. Mendengar jawaban yang pantas, hati Pek Kwie Sioe jadi lebih lega.

"Oh, kalau begitu, aku sedang berhadapan dengan Cia Sianseng," katanya sambil membungkuk. "Sebegitu jauh yang diketahui olehku, Sianseng dan kami sama sekali belum pernah berurusan, malah belum pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi mengapa, begitu tiba Sianseng segera merusak perahu dan membunuh orang!"

Cia Soen tersenyum dan memperlihatkan dua baris giginya yang putih dan berkilat.

"Perlu apa tuan-tuan berkumpul di tempat ini?" ia balas menanya.

Pak Kwie Sioe merasa, bahwa ia tidak dapat berdusta terhadap orang yang lihay itu. Dalam perhitungannya, biar pun ia tahu orang itu bekepandaian tinggi, tapi karena dia hanya seorang diri, ia tidak begitu keder. Ia menganggap bahwa dengan Siang Kim Peng, Thio Coei San dan In So So, biar bagaimanapun juga, pihaknya akan dapat menjatuhkan lawan tunggal itu.

Memikir begitu, ia lantas saja menjawab dengan suara nyaring,

"Belum lama berselang Peh bie kauw telah mendapat sebilah golok mustika dan sekarang kami mengumpulkan sahabat-sahabat dalam dunia Kang Ouw untuk menyaksikan golok tersebut."

Cia Soon menengok kehanglo yang apinya sedang berkobar-kobar dan membakar sebilah golok berwama hitam. Melihat api yang begitu hebat, tapi golok itu sedikitpun tidak bergeming, ia tahu, bahwa golok itu benar-benar senjata mustika. Dengan tindakan lebar ia mendekat dan mengangsurkan tangan untuk mencekal gagang golok.

"Tahan!" bentak Siang Kim Peng.

Cia Soen menengok.

"Mengapa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum tawar.

"Golok itu adalah milik agama kami," jawabnya. "Sababat, kau hanya boleh melihat dari jauh tidak boleh mendekatinya"

"..Milikmu?" menegas Cia Soen. "Apa golok itu dibuat olehmu atau dibeli olehmu?" Siang Kim Peng tergagap, tak dapat ia menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Pihakmu mengambilnya dari tangan orang lain dan sekarang aku mengambilnya dari tangan kamu," kata pula Cia Soen "Hal itu cukup adil, mengapa tidak boleh?"

Sehabis berkata begitu, ia kembali memutar badan dan mengangsurkan tangannya untuk mencekal gagang To Liong To. Berbareng dengan suara berkerincin rantai Siang Kim Peng mengeluarkan senjata semangka dari pinggangnya.

"Sahabat!" bentaknya.

"Jika kau tidak meladeni, aku terpaksa berlaku kurang sopan terhadapmu."

Dalam kata-katanya ia baru memberi peringatan, tapi sebenarnya berbareng dengan perkataannya itu 'semangka' yang di tangan kirinya sudah menyambar punggung Cia Soen. Tanpa memutar badan atau menengok, Cia Soen menyodok ke belakang dengan toyanya. Benturan antara Long gee pang dan 'semangka' itu menerbitkan suara yang sangat hebat dan semangka besi itu hancur jadi tujuh delapan potong yang melesat ke sana sini. Hampir berbareng badan Siang Kim Peng bergoyang-goyang dan sudah muntahkan darah, ia rubuh berguling tanpa beryawa lagi. Ternyata Siang Kim Peng telah dibinasakan dengan tenaga Lwee Kang yang menyerang dari Long gee pang lewat semangka besi itu ketubuhnya.

Jika orang tahu betapa tinggi kepandaian Siang Kim Peng, dapatlah ia membayangkan hebatnya Lwee Kang orang she Cia itu. Lima Hio coe Coe ciak tan menecelos hatinya. Dengan serentak mereka melompat maju, dua menubruk pemimpin mereka, sedang tiga yang lain, tanpa memperdulikan segala apa, segera menghunus golok dan menerjang musuh. Sesudah mengambil To Liong To, dengan menggunakan Long gee pang Cia Soen menyontek hanglo besi itu yang lantas saja terbang ke atas dan jatuh menghantam tubuh ketiga Hio coe itu. Karena tenaganya belum habis, hanglo itu menggelinding terus dan menghantam pula kedua Hio coe yang sedang coba membangunkan Siang Kim peng.

Dalam sekejap, pakaian lima Hio coe dan mayat Siang Kim Peng, berkobar-kobar. Empat Hio coe mati di situ juga, sedang yang satu menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Siapakah yang tidak menjadi gentar sesudah melihat kejadian yang sangat hebat itu? Meskipun masih berusia muda, Coei San sudah kenyang makan asam garam dunia Kang Ouw dan sudah pernah bertemu dengan banyak sekali orang pandai. Tapi manusia yang kepandaiannya setinggi Cia Soen, belum pernah ditemuinya. Diam-diam ia mengakui, bahwa kepandaiannya masih kalah jauh. Ia mengakui, bahwa di antara saudara-saudara seperguruannya, tak satupun yang dapat menandingi orang itu, bahkan Boe Tong Cit Hiap, tujuh pendekar Boe Tong, bersama-sama belum tentu bisa memperoleh kemenangan.

Menurut taksirannya, adalah gurunya seorang yang dapat meladeni Cia Soen. Sementara itu, dengan jarinya Cia Soen menyentil To Liong To yang mengeluarkan suara aneh, seperti suara tersentuhnya emas, tapi bukan emas, seperti kayu tapi bukan kayu. Ia manggut-manggutkan kepalanya seraya berkata dengan suara perlahan,

"Tak ada suara, tak ada warna, Benar-benar golok mustika."

Sesudah itu, ia mengawasi sebuah sarung golok yang terletak di meja, di dekat tempat berdirinya Pek Kwie Sioe.

"Apa itu sarung To long to?" tanyanya, "Bawa kemari."

Pek Kwie Sioe mengerti, bahwa sepuluh sembilan jiwanya bakal melayang. Jika ia menurut dan menyerahkan sarung golok itu, habislah nama baiknya yang sudah dipertahankan selama puluhan tahun. Di samping itu, jika di kemudian hari Kauw coe menyelidiki peristiwa tersebut, ia pasti akan binasa dalam tangannya pemimpin tersebut. Tapi di lain pihak, jika membangkang, ia juga bakalan mati. Maka itu, sesudab memikir sejenak, ia lantas saja berkata,

"Jika kau ingin membunuh aku, bunuhlah! Aku si orang she Pek, bukan manusia yang takut mati." Cia Soen bersenyum.

"Keras kepala! Manusia keras kepala!" katanya. "Dalam Peh bie kauw teryata terdapat orang-orang yang mempunyai nyali."

Tiba-tiba ia mengayun tangan kirinya dan To Liong To menyambar ke arah Pek Kwie Sioe, Begitu golok menyambar, Pek Kwie Sioe, yang tidak berani menyambuti, lantas saja berkelit ke samping. Tapi di luar dugaan. Waktu mendekati meja mendadak golok itu terbang rendah dan. "srok!", masuk tepat ke dalam sarungnya! Apa yang lebih aneh lagi, golok yang sudah bersarung itu terbang balik dan dengan sekali menyontek dengan Long gee pang, Cia Soen sudah mencekel lagi golok itu yang bersama-sama sarungnya lantas saja diselipkan di pinggangnya!

Pertunjukan aneh itu, yang hanya dapat diperlihatkan oleh seseorang yang Lwee Kangnya sudah mencapai puncak kesempurnaan, benar-benar menakjubkan. Sesudah itu, sambil menyapu para hadirin dengan matanya yang sangat tajam, ia berkata,

"Apakah tuan-tuan mempunyai pendapat lain mengenai keinginanku untuk memiliki golok mustika ini?"

Sesudah ia mengulagi pertanyaannya dua kali, tiba-tiba seorang yang duduk di meja Hay See Pay duduk berdiri dan berkata,

"Cia Cianpwe adalah seorang yang mulia dan tersohor di empat lautan. Golok mustika itu memang pantasnya dimiliki oeh Cia Cianpee dan kami semua merasa sangat setuju."

"Apakah tuan Cong to ceo?, (Pemimpin besar) dari Hay See Pay yang bernama Goan Kong Po?" tanya Cia Soen.

"Benar," jawabnya.

Ia merasa girang dan heran mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana Cia Soen bisa mengenal she dan namanya?

"Apa kau tahu siapa guruku?" tanya pula Cia Soen "Apa kau tahu dari partai mana? Perbuatan mulia apakah yang pernah dilakukan olehku?" Goan Kong Po tergugu.

"Aku...aku..." jawabnya terputus putus. Ia sebenarnya tidak pernah mangenal Cia Soen dan kata-katanya yang barusan hanyalah untuk mengumpak-umpak. "Sedang kau tidak mengenal aku, bagaimana kau tahu aku sangat mulia dan tersohor di empat lautan?" tanya Cia Soan dengan suara memandang rendah.

"Golok ini dulu dimiliki oleh Hay See Pay, kemudian direbut oleh Tiang pek Sam-kim dan lalu jatuh ke dalam tangan Jie Thay Giam dari Boo tong Pay..." Mendengar perkataan 'Jatuh ke dalam tangan Jie Thay Giam dari Boe Tong Pay' membuat jantung Coei Sin memukul keras. Baru sekarang ia tahu, bahwa golok itu mempunyai sangkut usut dengan Samkonya. Sementara itu Cia Soen bicara terus, "Dengan diam-diam turunkan tangan beracun, Peh bie kauw merampas golok ini dari tangan Jie Thay Giam. Huh huh!" Sesudah merasa, bahwa Hay See Pay tidak mempunyai kesempatan lagi untuk merebut pulang To Liong To, kau segera mengeluarkan kata-kata merdu untuk mengumpak umpak aku Kau adalah penjilat yang tak mengenal malu dan selama hidup, aku paling benci bangsa penjilat. Kemari!"

Waktu mengucapkan kata-kata paling belakang, suaranya nyaring bagaikan geledek dan menusuk kuping. Goan Kong Po yang sudah hancur nyalinya tidak berani membangkang. Dengan tindakan limbung, ia menghampiri dan waktu sudah berhadapan dengan Cia Soen, kedua kakinya bergemetaran. Sementara itu, hati Coei San berdebaran dan darahnya bergolak-golak. Waktu melirik In So So, ia mendapat kenyataan paras muka si nona pucat bagaikan kertas.

"Kamu, kawanan Hay See Pay, sungguh kawanan si muka tebal," Cia Soen mencaci pula. "Ilmu silat kamu ilmu silat pasaran dan modalmu yang terutama untuk mencelakakan manusia adalah garam beracun. Tahun yang lalu, di Gin yauw, kamu telah membinasakan Thio Teng In serumah tangga, tak kurang dari sebelas orang melayang jiwanya. Bulan ini, tanggal satu, kamu juga telah membunuh Auwyang Ceng di Hay boen."

Goan Kong Po kaget tak kepalang. Ia sungguh tak mengerti, bagaimana Cia Soen bisa tahu seluk-beluk kedua pembunuhan itu yang dilakukan secara rahasia.

"Mengapa kau diam saja?" bentak Cia Soen "Suruh orangmu bawa dua mangkok garam beracun kemari! Aku mau lihat bagaimana macamnya racunmu itu?"

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan orang-orang Hay See Pay bahwa kemanapun mereka pergi, mereka pasti membekal garam beracun. Maka itu, dengan apa boleh buat, Goan Kong Po segera memerintahkan sebawahannya membawa dua mangkok racun. Cia Soen menyambuti dua mangkok itu yang lalu diendut-endus dengan hidungnya,

"Mari kita masing-masing makan semangkok!" katanya. Goan Kong Po terkesiap, garam itu mengandung racun yang sangat hebat, sehingga, jangankan dimakan. sedangkan menempel di badan manusia saja sudah cukup untuk mengambil jiwa orang. Di lain saat, Cia Soen menancapkan toyanya di tanah dan satu tangannya menyambar ke dagu Goan Kong Po yang begitu tersentuh, mulutnya lantas saja menganga dan tidak dapat ditutup lagi. Hampir berbareng ia mengangkat mangkok garam dan menuang semua isinya ke mulut orang!

Binasanya Thio Tang In dan semua keluarganya di Gie yauw dan terbunuh matinya Auwyang Ceng dalam sebuah hotel di Hay boen merupakan suatu teka-teki yang mengherankan dalam Rimba Persilatan. Sekarang baru ketahuan, bahwa kedua pembunuhan gelap itu telah dilakukan oleh orang-orang Hay See Pay. Maka itu melihat nasib yang dijalani Goan Kong Po, jago-jago yang berada di situ diam-diam merasa girang. Sesudah itu sambi mengangkat mangkok garam yang satunya lagi. Cia Soen berkata dengan suara nyaring,

"Aku si orang she Cia selalu berlaku adil dan jujur. Kau sudah makan semangkok, aku pun akan makan semangkok."

Ia menuang garam itu ke dalam mulutnya dan lalu menelannya. Itulah perbuatan yang tak pernah diduga orang-orang yang paling kaget adalah Coei San. Sesudah memperhatikan paras muka Cia Soen, ia mendapat kenyataan, bahwa meskipun sepak terjangnya sangat ganas, pada paras mukanya terdapat sinar kesedihan, dengan mengingat, bahwa jago-jago yang telah dibinasakan olehnya adalah manusia manusia jahat. Maka dalam hati pemuda itu muncul rasa simpathi. Demikianlah, begitu lihat Cia Soen menelan garam itu, tanpa terasa ia berteriak,

"Cia Cianawee, manusia itu memang pantas mendapat hukuman mati. Perlu apa Cianpwee berbuat begitu?"

Cia Soen menengok dan mengawasi, Coei can bersenyum, sedang paras mukanya sedikitpun tidak terlihat sinar ketakutan.

"Siapa tuan?" tanya Cia Soen. "Boanpwee adalah Thio Coei San dari Boe Tong," jawabnya.

"Hmmn...Boe Tong Thio Ngohiap... apakah kau datang untuk merebut To Liong To?" tanyanya pula.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala seraya berkata,

"Bukan. Kedatangan boanpwee adalah untuk menyelidiki sebab musabab terlukanya Jie Samko, Kurasa Cianpwee mengetahui banyak mengenai peristiwa itu dan aku memohon keterangan Cianpwee."


	9. Jilid 9

YI TIAN TO LONG JI

Chin Yung dan Jin Yong

Jilid 9

Sebelum Cia Soen keburu menjawab, tiba-tiba Goan Kong Po mengeluarkan jeritan kesakitan dan ia rubuh sambil memegang perutnya. Sesudah bergulingan beberapa kali di tanah, badannya tidak bergerak lagi dan rohnya berpulang ke alam baka.

"Cia Sianseng, lekas minum obat!" teriak Coei San dengan bingung.

"Obat apa?" bentaknya.

"Ambil arak!"

Seorang pelayan dari Peh bie kauw lantas saja mengambil cawan dan poci arak.

"Mengapa Peh bie kauw begitu kikir?" teriak Cia Soen.

"Ambil poci yang paling besar!" Dengan tergesa-gesa pelayan itu segera mengambil poci yang paling besar dan lalu menaruhnya di hadapan Cia Soen.

_"Manusia ini rupanya kepingin mampus terlebih cepat,"_ katanya di dalam hati.

Sambil tertawa Cia Soen lalu mengangkat tempat arak itu dan menuang isinya ke dalam mulutnya. Dalam sekejap, arak itu yang beratnya kira-kira tiga puluh kati, sudah dituang kering. Ia mengusut-ngusut perutnya yang melembung besar den tertawa berkakakan. Mendadak ia mendongak dan membuka mulutnya. Hampir berbareng, di luar dugaan semua orang ia menyemburkan arak yang menyambar dada Pek Kwie Sioe bagaikan sehelai sutera putih. Karena tidak berjaga-jaga, Pek tan coe terhuyung dan kemudian rubuh karena dadanya seperti dipukul martil. Sesudah itu, Cia Soen lalu menyemburkan ke atas arak itu yang kemudian jatuh seperti hujan gerimis, sehingga membasahi muka semua orang. Sejumlah orang yang Lwee Kangnya masih cetek, yang tidak tahan dengan bau dan racun arak, lantas saja roboh dalam keadaan pingsan.

Ternyata, dengan menggunakan Lwee Kang yang sangat tinggi, terlebih dulu Cia Soen mencuci racun garam dalam perutnya dengan arak itu yang kemudian disembur keluar sebagai arak beracun. Sedikit racun yang masih ketinggalan di dalam perut ditindih olehnya dengan menggunakan Lwee Kang. Bek Keng Pangcoe dari Kie keng pang, jadi gusar bukan main dan mendadak ia melompat bangun. Tapi di lain detik, ia ingat, bahwa kepandaiannya masih jauh dari kepandaian orang itu, sehingga perlahan-lahan ia duduk kembali sambil menahan amarah.

"Bek Pangcoe," kata Cia Soen seraya tertawa dingin.

"Bukankah pada Go gwee tahun ini di muara Sungai Bin kiang kau telah membajak sebuah perahu dari Liaow tong?" Paras muka Bek keng lantas saja berubah pucat.

"Benar," jawabnya.

"Sebagai bajak, memang juga, kalau tidak membajak, kau tentu tak bisa hidup," kata pula Cia Soen. "Bahwa kau membajak, sangat dapat dimengerti olehku. Sedikitpun aku tidak menyalahkan kau. Tapi mengapa kau sudah melemparkan beberapa puluh pedagang yang tidak berdosa ke dalam laut dan telah memperkosa tujuh wanita sehingga mereka jadi binasa? Apakah seorang gagah dalam dunia Kang Ouw boleh melakukan perbuatan yang terkutuk itu?" Bek Keng bergemetar sekujur badannya.

"Itu... itu... perbuatan...perbuatan orang-orangku," jawabnya terputus-putus. "Aku aku sama sekali tidak mengambil bagian." Cia Soen mengeluarkan suara dari hidung.

"Huh! Enak benar kau menyangkal!" bentaknya. "Andai kata benar kau tidak mengambil bagian, karena kau sama sekali tidak mencegah orang-orangmu melakukan perbuatan yang sangat memalukan Rimba Persilatan, maka semua kedosaan harus ditanggung olehmu sendiri. Perbuatan itu seperti juga dilakukan olehmu sendiri. Sekarang aku mau tanya, Siapa-siapa pada hari itu telah melakukan perbuatan terkutuk itu?" Untuk menyelamatkan jiwanya sendiri, Bek Keng segera menghunus golok.

"Coa Sie, Hoa Cong San Ouw Liok! Kamu bertiga mengambil bagian di hari itu!" Hampir berbareng, bagaikan kilat ia membacok tiga kali dan ketiga bajak itu lantas saja rubuh tanpa bernyawa lagi.

"Bagus! Hanya sayang terlalu terlambat," kata Cia Soen. "Kalau hari itu kau menghukum mereka, hari ini aku tentu tidak turun tangan. Bek Pangcoe, ilmu apa yang paling diandalkan olehmu?"

Melihat ia tidak dapat meloloskan diri lagi, Bek Keng berkata dalam hatinya,

_"Kalau bertanding di daratan, mungkin aku tidak dapat melawannya dalam tiga jurus. Tapi di air adalah duniaku. Andai kata kalah, aku masih dapat melarikan diri. Tak mungkin ilmu berenangnya lebih lihay daripada aku."_ Memikir begitu, ia lantas saja berkata,

"Aku ingin meminta pelajaran Cia Cianpwee dalam ilmu berkelahi di bawah air."

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi ke tengah laut untuk menjajal kepandaian" jawab Cia Soen sambil meagangguk.

Tapi baru berjalan beberapa tindak, ia berhenti seraya berkata,

"Tahan! Aku kuatir begitu lekas aku pergi, orang-orang itu lantas saja kabur!"

Mendengar perkataan itu, semua orang tereajut. Apa dia mau membinasakan semua orang? Bek Keng sungkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan baik dan ia segera berkata dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Biarpun di dalam air, aku pasti bukan tandingan Cianpwee. Aku mohon pertandingan dibatalkan saja dan aku mengaku kalah."

"Hm... kalau begitu, aku boleh tak usah banyak berabe," kata Cia Soen. "Jika kau mengaku kalah, kau harus membunuh diri."

Bek Keng terkesiap. Sesudah berdiam sejenak, ia berkata dengan suara tak lampas,

"Dalam... dalam pertempuran, kalah menang adalah kejadian biasa. Mengapa mesti membunuh diri?"

"Jangan rewel!" bentak Cia Soen. "Manusia seperti kau ingin bertanding denganku? Kedatanganku hari ini adalah untuk menagih jiwa. Siapa saja yang pernah melakukan perbuatan jahat dan membunuh manusia yang tidak berdosa tak akan bisa terlolos dari tanganku. Hanya karena aku kuatir kamu binasa dengan penasaran, maka aku membolehkan kamu mengeluarkan kepandaian yang paling lihay untuk membela diri. Siapa yang dengan kepandaiannya dapat menangkan aku, aku akan mengampuni jiwamu."

Sehabis berkata begitu, ia membungkuk dan mengambil dua gempal tanah liat yang lalu dibasahi dengan arak. Sesudah memulung gempalan tanah itu menjadi dua bola bundar, ia segera berkata,

"Tinggi rendahnya kepandaian berenang dari seseorang dapat diukur dengan berapa lama ia dapat bertahan di bawah permukaan air. Sekarang begini saja. Dengan menggunakan tanah ini, aku dan kau menutup hidung dan mulut. Siapa yang lebih dulu tak tahan, boleh mengorek tanah ini, tapi ia harus membunuh diri sendiri."

Tanpa menanya lagi apa Bek Keng setuju atau tidak, ia segera menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan tanah liat itu dan kemudian, dengan sekali menimpuk, bola tanah yang lain menutup hidung dan mulut Bak Keng. Melihat pertunjukan itu, semua orang merasa geli, tapi tak satupun berani tertawa. Sebelum jalanan napasnya ditutup, Bek Keng sudah menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sesudah itu, ia lantas saja bersila dan menahan napas. Dalam ilmu menahan napas Bek Keng banyak lebih unggul daripada manusia kebanyakan.

Semenjak berusia tujuh delapan tahun, ia sering selulup di air untuk menangkap ikan dan kepiting. Dengan latihan yang terus menerus, semakin lama ia semakin mengenal sifatnya air dan dapat bertahan di bawah permukaan air sampai kira-kira sepasangan hio. Maka itu, dalam pertandingan ia percaya bahwa ia bakal mendapat kemenangan. Di lain pihak, Cia Soen tidak menyontoh perbuatan lawannya. Sebaiknya dari bersila atau duduk, dengan tindakan lebar ia menghampiri meja Sin koen dan menatap wajah Kwee Sam Koen, Ciangbunjin in boen, dengan mata melotot. Diawasi secara begitu, si orang she Kwee bangun bulu romanya. Buru-buru ia berdiri dan berkata sambil merangkap kedua tangannya.

"Cia Cianpwee, aku yang rendah adalah Kwee Sam Koen dari Sin koen boen."

Karena hidung dan mulutnya tertutup, Cia Soen tidak dapat bicara. Ia menyelup telunjuknya ke dalam cawan arak dan menulis tiga huruf di atas meja. Begitu melihat tiga hurup itu, paras muka Kwee Sam Koen lantas saja berubah pucat seperti kertas. Beberapa muridnya melirik huruf-huruf itu yang ternyata berbunyi 'Coei Hoei Yan' adalah nama seorang wanita, tapi tak tahu mengapa guru mereka jadi begitu ketakutan Coei Hoei Yan adalah puteri gurunya Kwee Sam Koen.

Sesudah sang guru meninggal dunia, dia telah main gila dengan nona itu. Tapi, sesudah nona itu hamil, ia meninggalkannya dengan begitu saja dan masuk menjadi murid partai Sin Koen boen. Karena malu dan gusar, Hoei Yan menggantung diri sehingga binasa. Karena keluarga Hoei hanya ketinggal Hoei Yan seorang, maka urusan itu tidak menjadi panjang dan kecuali Kwee Sam Koen sendiri, rahasia tersebut tidak diketahui oleh orang luar. Tapi di luar semua dugaan, sesudah lewat kurang lebih dua puluh tahun, Cia Soen telah menulis nama nona itu di atas meja. Begitu melihat tiga huruf itu, Kwee Sam Koen segera berkata dalam hatinya,

_"Sesudah menangkan Bek Keng dan mencopot tanah liat yang menutup jalan napasnya, dia tentu akan mengumumkan perbuatan itu. Paling baik aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk turun tangan lebih dulu. Jika dia mengerahkan tenaga untuk melawan aku, dia tentu akan kalah dalam pertandingan melawan Bek Keng."_

Memikir begitu, ia lantas saja berkata dengan suara nyaring,

"Aku yang rendah adalah Ciang boen dari Sin koen boen. Kepandaianku yang paling diandalkan adalah silat tangan kosong. Sekarang aku ingin meminta pelajaran darimu dalam ilmu silat itu."

Berbareng dengan perkataannya, ia mengirim tinju kempungan Cia Soen dan tinju pertama lalu disusul tinju kedua. Nama 'Sam Koen' atau 'Tiga tinju' yang digunakannya adalah karena ia mempunyai tinju yang luar biasa keras, sehingga dengan sekali meninju saja, ia dapat membinasakan seekor kerbau. Dalam kalangan Kang Ouw, ahli-ahli kelas pertengahan jarang ada yang dapat malayani tiga tinjunya, sehingga oleh karenanya, ia kenal dengan nama 'Kwee Sam Koen' dan namanya yang asli tidak diketahui orang. Dua tinju yang dikirim dengan beruntun itu segera ditangkis oleh Cia Soen, Sam Koen merasa bahwa dalam menangkis pukulannya, Lwee Kang lawan tidak seberapa kuat dan berbeda banyak dengan Lwee Kang yang digunakan untuk membunuh Siang Kim Pang. Maka itu, sambil mengayun tinju ketiga, ia membentak keras,

"Jagalah pukulan ketiga!"

Tinju yang sangat hebat itu di beri nama Hoen sauw cian koen (Menyapu laksaan serdadu) dan pukulan tersebut sudah pernah menjatuhkan banyak sekali jago-jago Kang Ouw. Sementara itu, Bek Keng yang bersila sambil menahan nafas rupanya sudah merasa tak tahan lagi muka dan kupingnya merah, sedang matanya berkunang-kunang. Melihat keadaan ayahnya, Bek Siauw pangcu berkhuatir bukan main. Maka itu selagi Kwee Sam Koen menyerang dengan dua pukulan, dengan cepat ia mencabut sebatang tusuk konde seorang Tocoe wanita dari Kie keng pang. Dengan mengerahkan Lwee Kang dijari tangannya, ia memutus tangkai tusuk konde yang kemudian ditimpukkan ke mulut ayahnya. Biarpun tangkai tusuk konde itu dapat melukakan mulut atau tenggorokan sang ayah, tapi tanah liat yang menutup jalanan napas akan berlobang sehingga sedikit banyak ayahnya bisa mendapat hawa udara segar.

Pada saat tangkai tusuk konde itu terpisah kira-kira setombak dari mulut Bek Keng, mata Cia Soen yang sangat tajam telah melihatnya. Tanpa menggerakkan tubuh, ia menendang tanah dan sebutir batu kecil melesat ke atas, menyambar tangkai tusuk konde, yang begitu terpukul dengan batu kecil itu, lantas saja terbang balik. Tiba-tiba Bek Siauwpangcoe mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan sambil menutup mata kanannya, yang mengeluarkan darah. Ternyata, tangkai tusuk konde itu menjambret tepat ke mata kanannya yang lantas saja menjadi buta. Pada saat itulah, tinju Kwee Sam Koen yang ke tiga menyambar kempungan Cia Soen. Sebelum tiba pada sasarannya, pukulan yang sangat dahsyat itu sudah mengeluarkan sambaran angin yang sangat tajam.

Sam koen menduga lawannya akan coba menangkis atau berkelit. Tapi tak dinyana, Cia Soen tidak bergerak "Bak!", tinju itu mengenakan tepat pada sasarannya. Kempungan adalah salah satu bagian tubuh manusia yang paling lemah dan tinju itu amblas di kempungan. Tapi, sesaat itu juga, Kwee Sam Koen mencelos hatinya, karena tinjunya tersedot dengan semacam tenaga yang seperti besi berani. Cepat-cepat ia mengerahkan Lwee Kang untuk menarik pulang kepalannya, tapi sedikitpun tidak bergeming dan tinju itu terus melekat di kempungan musuh.

Dengan tenang Cia Soen mengangsurkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang lawan. Melihat guru mereka dalam keadaan bahaya, dua orang murid Sin koen segera melompat untuk memberi pertolongan. Tapi begitu diawasi Cia Soen dengan sorot mata yang setajam pisau, hati mereka keder dan tidak berani bergerak lagi. Di lain saat, Cia Soen sudah meloloskan ikat pinggang Kwee Sam Koen yang lalu digunakan untuk melibat leher pecundang itu. Sesudah itu ia mengikat ujung ikatatan pinggang ke dahan pohon, sehingga badan Kwee Sam Koen jadi tergantung. Kwee Sam Koen meronta-ronta, tapi semakin ia meronta, ikatan pada lehernya menjirat semakin erat. Beberapa saat kemudian, di depan matanya terlibat bayangan Coei Hoei Yang. Rasa takut dan menyesal bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Dalam keadaan separuh lupa, kupingnya mendengar kata-kata,

"Jalan langit tidak pernah gagal. Perbuatan jahat akan mendapat pembalasan jahat!"

Cia Soen menengok dan melihat warna putih pada kedua matanya Bek Keng. Ia lalu menghampiri, dan lalu mencopot tanah liat yang menutupi jalanan napas lawan itu dan kemudian meraba raba dadanya. Sesudah mendapat kepastian, bahwa Pangcoe Kek keng pang itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, barulah ia mencopot tanah yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya sendiri. Ia mendongak dan tertawa nyaring

"Kedua orang itu adalah manusia-manusia yang sangat jahat," katanya. "Bahwa mereka baru binasa sekarang sebenarnya sudah terlalu terlambat."

Sehabis berkata begitu, ia mengawasi kedua Kiam kek muda dari Koen loan Pay. Paras muka Ko Cek Seng dan Chio Tauw pucat seperti kertas, tapi mereka pun balas mengawasi, tanpa mengunjuk rasa keder. Melihat cara bagaimana Cia Soen telah membinasakan dua pemimpin dari dua partai persilatan yang ternama, Coei San kaget bukan main dan sugguh-sungguh ia tak dapat mengukuri betapa tinggi kepandaian orang itu. Sekarang melihat Cia Soen mengawasi kedua Kiam kek Koen Loen ia merasa sangat berkuatir akan keselamatan kedua orang muda itu. Buru-buru ia bangun berdiri dan berkata,

"Cia Cianpwee, menurut katamu sendiri, orang-orang yang telah dibinasakan olehmu adalah manusia-manusia jahat yang pantas dibunuh. Tapi, jika kau sendiri membunuh manusia secara sembarangan. Maka kau pun tiada banyak bedanya dengan orang-orang yang dikatakan jahat olehmu."

"Tidak banyak bedanya?" menegas Cia Soen sambil tertawa-tawa. "Kepandaianku tinggi kepandain mereka rendah. Yang kuat menjatuhkan yang lemah. Itulah perbedaannya."

"Manusia bukan binatang dan manusia yang wajar harus dapat membedakan apa yang benar dan apa yang salah," kata pula Coei San. "Jika seorang menindih yang lemah dengan hanya mengandalkan kekuatannya, tanpa memperdulikan benar atau salah, maka orang itu tiada bedanya dengan binatang."

Cia Soen tertawa berkakakan.

"Apa benar dalam dunia ini terdapat apa yang dinamakan salah atau benar?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. "Orang yang berkuasa pada jaman ini adalah bangsa Mongol. Mereka sering berbuat sewenang-wenang. Apakah dalam melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan itu, mereka bersedia untuk bicarakan soal benar atau salah denganmu?"

"Memang benar, mereka tak memperdulikan benar atau salah," jawab Coei San. "Tapi juga benar, bahwa segenap pencinta negeri siang malam mengharap-harapkan datangnya kesempatan untuk mengusir kawanan penjajah itu."

Cia Soen menyeringai,

"Huh! Sekarang kita bicara saja mengenai orang Han sendiri," katanya. "Dulu, pada waktu orang Han duduk di atas tahta, apa dia menggubris soal benar atau salah dalam sepak terjangnya? Gak Hoei adalah seorang menteri setia. Tapi mengapa ia dibunuh oleh Song ko cong? Cin Kwee dan Kee Soe To adalah menteri-menteri dorna, tapi mengapa mereka dapat memanjat kedudukan tinggi dan hidup dalam kemuliaan dan kemewahan?"

"Kaizar-kaizar Lam song (Kerajaan Song Selatan) telah menggunakan manusia-manusia pengkhianat dan membinasakan menteri-menteri setia, antaranya Gak Hoei, sehingga kerajaan rubuh dan negeri jatuh ke dalam tangan bangsa lain," kata Coei San. "Dalam hal ini dapat kita katakan, bahwa kaizar-kaizar itu telah mendapat buah yang jahat karena menyebut bibit kejahatan. Inilah kejadian yang membuktikan adanya perbedaan antara salah dan benar."

Cia Soen bersenyum dan berkata dengan suara duka,

"Thio Ngohiap, kau mengatakan, bahwa kaizar-kaizar itu telah mencicipi buah sebab perbuatannya yang jahat dan kejam. Sekarang aku ingin menanya, Apakah dosanya rakyat jelata sehingga mesti menderita terus menerus, mesti mengalami tindasan?"

Coei San tak dapat menjawab ia hanya menghela napas dengan paras muka suram.

"Rakyat sudah terpaksa membiarkan dirinya di persakiti karena mereka tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk melawan," menyeletuk In So So. "Hal ini adalah hal yang lumrah dalam dunia."

"Itulah sebabnya mengapa kita, orang-orang Rimba Persilatan, telah belajar silat," menyambungi Coei San. "Tujuan kita yang terutama adalah membela keadilan dan menolong manusia yang perlu ditolong, Cia cianpwee adalah seorang enghiong yang jarang ada tandingannya dan dengan memiliki ilmu yang sangat tinggi itu, Cianpwee dapat berbuat banyak sekali untuk umat manusia?"

"Apa bagusnya membela keadilan?" tanya Cia Soen sambil menjebi. "Apa perlunya membela keadilan?"

Coei San kaget tak kepalang. Semenjak kecil ia telah menerima didikan bathin dari gurunya dan pada sebelum belajar silat, ia sudah tahu pentingnya tugas membela keadilan. Dalam alam pikirannya, seorang yang belajar silat secara wajar mempunyai tugas suci itu. Selama hidup, pertanyaan perlu apa membela keadilan belum pernah masuk ke dalam otaknya. Maka itu, mendengar perkataan Cia Soen, ia tercengang dan tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah ia berkata,

"Membela keadilan... itulah jalan untuk menegakkan keadilan, sehingga perbuatan baik mendapat pembalasan baik dan perbuatan jahat mendapat pembalasan jahat."

Cia Soen jadi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Omong kosong!" katanya dengan suara nyaring. "Perbuatan baik mendapat pembalasan baik, perbuatan jahat mendapat pembalasan jahat! Itu semua omong kosong belaka! Orang-orang Boe Tong Pay paling suka membaca kitab Cong coe dan sebagai murid Boe Tong, kau tentu paham dengan isinya kitab itu."

"Dalam kitab tersebut terdapat kata-kata yang seperti berikut, dalam dunia ini, Kaizar Oey Tee dianggap sebagai manusia yang berkedudukan paling tinggi. Tapi Oey Tee masih belum dapat menyempurnakan kemuliaannya. Dalam peperangan di lembah To Ok, ia telah mengalirkan darah sampai ratusan li jauhnya. Kaizar Gouw tidak welas asih, Kaizir soen tidak berbakti. Kaizar Ie sempit pemandangannya. Kaizar Tong mengusir majikannya, Boe ong menyerang Tioe, sedang Boe ong menangkap Kiang Lie. Sepanjang sejarah, keenam kaizar itu dianggap sebagai manusia-manusia yang paling mulia. Untuk kepentingan pribadi ahli-ahli sejarah telah memutar balikkan kenyataan-kenyataan secara tidak mengenal malu."

"Sekarang aku mau menanya, apa artinya perkataan-perkataan itu? Oey Tee yang selalu dianggap sebagai seorang nabi, masih dapat membunuh begitu banyak manusia dan mengalirkan darah sampai ratusan li. Jika dibandingkan dengan itu, apa artinya perbuatanku yang hanya membinasakan beberapa manusia saja dan mengalirkan darah yang jauhnya hanya beberapa tindak?"

Coei San tak pernah menduga, bahwa manusia yang macamnya begitu menyeramkan dan sepak terjangnya begitu kejam ganas, dapat menghapal kitab-kitab kuno. Rasa kagumnya jadi semakin besar dan ia berkata dengan sikap menghormat,

"Cia Cianpwee, apa yang barusan dihapal olehmu adalah bagian To tit pian dari kitab Cong coe dan bagian itu dipalsukan orang, bukan ditulis oleh Cong coe sendiri."

"Andai kata benar bagian tersebut ditulis oleh seorang lain tapi yang penting bukan penulisnya." kata Cia Soen "Yang menjadi soal ialah, apakah tulisan itu beralasan atau tidak?"

"Beralasan terang beralasan juga." jawab Coei San. "Tapi tulisan itu yang menyerang kaizar-kaizar jaman dulu, terlalu mencari-cari kesalahan orang dan menurut kesempurnaan dalam dirinya manusia, sedang pada hakekatnya, dalam dunia yang fana ini, tidak ada manusia yang pernah berbuat kesalahan." Cia Soen mengeluarkan suara di hidung.

"Kau selalu mencari-cari alasan untuk membela orang-orang itu," katanya. "Dalam kitab Kit bong soe terdapat tulisan seperti ini, Soan mengusir Giauw di Pang yang. Ek dibunuh oleh Kit. Dalam kitab Siang sie Tong cek terdapat kata-kata, Tong mengusir Kiat di Lam co dan perbuatan itu sangat mengurangkan kemuliaannya Nah, lihatlah! Bukankah kedua kitab terang-terang mengunjuk, bahwa kaizar-kaizar jaman dulu yang begitu dimulaikan sebenarnya tidak begitu mulia?"

Coei San kembali bengong untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku seorang yang berpengetahuan dangkal dan belum pernah membaca kitab-kitab," katanva. "Tapi halnya kaizar-kaizar itu terjadi di jaman purba, sehingga benar tidaknya tak dapat diketahui dengan pasti."

"Baiklah, jika begitu, sekarang bicarakan saja kejadian-kejadian yang belakangan," kata Cia Soen "Tadi, kau mengatakan, bahwa perbuatan baik akan mendapat pembalasan baik dan perbuatan jahat akan mendapat pembalasan jahat. Tapi kenyataannya tidak selamanya begitu. Cong-coe berkata seperti berikut, 'benda di luar selamanya belum dapat dipastikan. Maka itulah, Liong Hong dibinasakan. Pie Kan binasa, Kie Coe jadi gila. Ok Lay meninggal dunia. Kiat dan Coe juga habis nyawanya. Orang yang menjadi raja selalu mengharapkan kesetiaan menteri-menterinya, akan tetapi menteri setia belum tentu dipercaya. Maka itulah, Ngo Yan menceburkan dirinya di sungai. Sedang Tiang Sie binasa di negeri Siok'. Itulah kata-kata yang ditulis Cong coe. Di samping itu, kau tentu tahu, bahwa Souw Cin telah berhasil mempersatukan enam negara, tapi ia sendiri celaka. Koet Goan seorang menteri setia, tapi belakangan ia sampai membuang diri di sungai Bie lo, Han Sin berjasa besar untuk negaranya, tapi tak urung ia binasa di dalam penjara. Sekarang marilah tengok orang-orang peperangan, Tang Ngay berhasil merebut Siok han, tapi akhirnya ia masuk kerangkeng. Atas bantuan Ngo Coe Sie, negeri Gouw menjagoi, tapi Ngo Coe Sie sendiri didesak oleh rajanya, sehingga ia mesti membunuh diri. Han ko couw telah merebut dunia (Tiongkok) atas bantuan Han Sin, tapi ia masih tega untuk membunuh Han Sin. Sesudah mengalahkan Tio Coei di Liang peng. Raja Cin berbalik membunuh Pek Kie. Dilihat dari contoh-contoh itu, siapa kata perbuatan baik akan mendapat pembalasan baik?"

Coei San menghela napas panjang. Ia berduka karena mengingat, bahwa di antara jenderal-jenderal ternama, seperti Teng Ngai, Ngo Coe Sie, Han Sin, Pek Kie, Lie Kong, Man Wan dan lain-lain, banyak sekali yang menjadi korban kaizar-kaizar kejam. Sementara itu Cia Soen berkata pula,

"Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga. Tay hoe Boen Ciong telah mengabdi kepada Gouw ong Kouw Cian, sehingga Kouw Cian dapat merebut pulang negerinya. Tapi bagaimana akhirnya? Akhirnya Boen Ciong dibunuh mati oleh Kouw Cian. Kay Coe Twie mengikuti Ciong Nyie dalam mengunjungi berbagai negeri, sehingga Ciong Nyie belakangan dapat pulang ke negeri Cin dan menjadi Raja Cin boen kong. Akan tetapi, Cin boon kong bukan saja sudah melupakan jasa-jasa Kay Coe Twie bahkan belakangan ia membakar gunung sehingga Kay Coe Twie mati kebakar. Hok Kong bersetia kepada kerajaan Han, tapi sesudah ia mati, kaizar Han membunuh serumah tangganya." "Pada jaman Sam Kok, Liok Soen telah mengalahkan Lauw Pie dan membakar tenda-tenda tentara yang panjangnya tujuh ratus sehingga menyelamatkan Tong gouw dari kemusnahan. Tapi tak urung Soen Koan bercuriga dan menulis surat berulang-ulang. sehingga karena jengkel ia meninggal dunia. Pada jaman Tong, Pang Hiang Lang berhamba kepada Tong thay cong. Ia mengunjuk kesetiaannya, sehingga namanya dipuji tinggi dalam kitab sejarah. Tapi pada akhirnya, seluruh keluarganya tak urung di sapu bersih juga oleh sang kaizar..."

Dengan bersemangat, terus-menerus Cia Soen memberi contoh-contoh dari sejarah, cara bagaimana menteri setia menjadi korban dalam tangannya kaizar kaizar kejam. Sebagian contoh itu dikenal, sebagian pula tidak dikenal oleh Coei San. Dari sini dapatlah dilihat betapa dalam pengetahuan Cia Soen mengenai ilmu surat dan pengetahuannya itu bahkan melebihi sasterawan biasa. Sambil mengawasi ke tempat jauh, Coei San merenungkan perundingan itu.

"Hm... sekarang kau lihatlah!" kata pula Cia Soen. "Kau lihatlah... baik dibalas baik, jahat dibalas jahat, tidak selamanya begitu. Banyak manusia jahat hidup mewah dan berkedudukan tinggi. Kita ambil contoh yang paling terkenal. Han ko couw Lauw Pang adalah manusia kejam. Waktu ia akan perang, untuk menyelamatkan jiwa sendiri, dia melontarkan putra puteri kandungnya ke bawah kereta. Satu waktu Hang Ie telah menangkap ayahnya dan ia diberitahukan, bahwa daging sang ayah bakal dimasak, Tapi Lauw Pang cukup tega untuk berkata begini, Sesudah dimasak, bagilah sedikit kepadaku untuk dicoba. Tapi manusia kejam, manusia tidak berbakti itu, bukan saja sudah menjadi kaizar, tapi juga berumur panjang dan mati baik-baik di atas pembaringan. Huh! Tong thay tiong membunuh kakak dan adiknya sendiri dan kemudian mendesak ayah andanya sambai begitu rupa, sehingga, mau tidak mau sang ayah terpaksa menyerahkan kedudukan kepada anak durhaka itu. Song thay cong pun tidak kalah kejamnya. Ia juga manusia yang telah membunuh saudara sendiri. Dalam kalangan Kang Ouw, manusia-manusia begitu dipandang luar biasa jahat. Tapi pembalasan apa yang didapat mereka?"

"Mengenai kekejaman kaizar-kaizar jaman dulu, apa yang dikatakan Cia Cianpwee memang benar sekali," kata Coei San. "Di antara sepuluh, ada sembilan kaizar yang sangat kejam dan buas. Dengan kekuasaannya yang tidak terbatas, mereka membunuh manusia dan berbuat sewenang-wenang, sesuka hati. Mungkin sekali, di hari kemudian akan tiba temponya, kapan dunia tidak melihat lagi kaizar yang memiliki kekuasaan tidak terbatasi. Tapi biar bagaimanapun jua, aku tetap berpendapat, bahwa perbuatan baik akan mendapat pembalasan baik dan perbuatan jahat akan mendapat pembalasan jahat. Menurut pendapatku, tujuan terutama dari hidupnya manusia dalam dunia ini adalah mencari keberuntungan dalam rupa ketenangan jiwa dan kepuasan batin. Dan seseorang barulah bisa merasa beruntung, jika ia tahu, bahwa selama hidupnya, ia telah berbuat banyak kebaikan terhadap sesama manusia. Mengenai kaizar-kaizar itu atau menteri-menteri dorna yang banyak mencelakakan manusia, sedikit pun aku tidak percaya, jika dikatakan mereka tidak mendapat pembalasan. Manusia yang bermusuhan dengan ayah atau saudara sendiri bahkan mencelakakannya adalah manusia yang paling tidak beruntung di dalam dunia. Bayangkanlah penderitaan batin dari manusia-manusia itu! Mana boleh mereka tidak terhukum? Mereka mungkin terlolos dari hukuman lahir, tapi mereka pasti tidak terlolos dari hukuman batin dan hukuman batin adalah hukuman yang terhebat, karena orang terhukum tidak sedikitpun dapat mencicipi kesenangan dan kepuasan di dalam hatinya. Maka itulah, aku tetap berpendapat bahwa siapa yang menyabar angin pasti akan mendapat taufan."

Sesudah mendengar perundingan yang panjang itu, paras muka Cia Soen agak berubah. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia mengakui kebenaran perkataan pemuda itu. Tapi ia tentu saja sungkan mengaku terang-terangan. Sesaat kemudian, sambil mengawasi Coei San dengan sorot mata tajam, ia berkata dengan suara mengejek,

"Kudengar gurumu yaitu Thio Sam Hong, berilmu tinggi. Hanya sayang aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Kau adalah salah seorang murid terutama dari Thio Sam Hong dan aku merasa menyesal karena mendapat kenyataan bahwa pemandanganmu begitu tolol. Kurasa Thio Sam Hong tiada banyak bedanya denganmu dan aku boleh tak usah pergi menemuinya."

Melihat Cia Soen mempunyai pengetahuan tinggi dalam ilmu surat dan ilmu silat, Coei San merasa sangat kagum. Tapi, karena mendadak orang itu memandang rendah kepada gurunya, yang dipuja olehnya bagaikan malaikat, darahnya lantas saja meluap.

"In soe (Guruku) memiliki kepandaian sedemikian tinggi, sehingga tak akan dapat diukur oleh manusia biasa," katanya dengan suara keras. "Ilmu Cianpwee sangat tinggi dan tak dapat dilawan oleh orang-orang muda. Tapi dimata Insoe, Cia Cianpwee hanyalah seorang kasar yang tidak kenal budi."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, In So So kaget bukan main dan buru-buru menarik ujung baju Coei San. Tapi pemuda itu yang sedang panas perutnya, lantas saja berkata,

"Seorang laik-laki, jika mesti mati, biarlah mati, tapi tak dapat ia membiarkan gurunya dihina orang."

Di luar dugaan, Cia Soen tidak menjadi gusar.

"Thio Sam Hong adalah seorang guru besar dan pendiri sebuah partai yang besar pula," katanya dengan suara tawar. "Mungkin sekali, ia memiliki kepandaian tinggi. Ilmu silat tiada taranya. Bukan tak bisa jadi bahwa jika dibandingkan, kepandaianku tak nempil dangan kepandaiannya. Nanti, di satu hari, aku pasti akan mendaki Boe Tong san untuk meminta pelajaran. Thio Ngohiap, ilmu apa yang kau paling mahir? Hari ini aku si orang she Cia ingin menambah pengalaman."

In So So terkejut. Sesudah menyaksikan kepandaian Cia Soen, ia mengerti, bahwa Coei San bukan tandingan orang itu. Maka itu ia lantas saja berkata,

"Cia Cianpwee, To Liong To sudah jatuh ke dalam tanganmu dan semua orang merasa kagum melihat kepandaianmu. Apa lagi yang kau mau?"

"Mengenai To Liong To, semenjak dulu telah tersiar beberapa kata-kata yang sampai sekarang belum dapat dipecahkan orang." kata Cia Soen. "Apakah kau tahu bunyi kata-kata itu?"

"Ya," jawabnya. "Golok ini katanya sebuah senjata yang paling dihormati dalam Rimba Persilatan dan siapapun juga yang memilikinya, akan dapat memerintah di kolong langit dan tiada manusia yang akan menentangnya," kata pula Cia Soen.

"Tapi sampai sekarang, belum ada juga yang tahu, rahasia apa bersembunyi dalam golok ini. Apakah benar orang yang memilikinya dapat memerintah orang-orang gagah dalam Rimba Persilatan?"

"Cia Cianpwee adalah seorang yang berpengetahuan tinggi dan boan pwee justru ingin menanyakan Cianpwee tentang hal itu," kata si nona.

"Aku pun tak tahu," jawabnya. "Sesudah mendapatkan golok ini, aku akan berdiam di tempat yang sepi dan akan menggunakan tempo beberapa tahun untuk mencoba memecahkan teka-teki itu."

"Bagus." kata So So. "Cia Cianpwee mempunyai kecerdasan otak yang melebihi manusia biasa. Jika Cianpwee tidak berhasil, lain orangpun pasti tak akan bisa berhasil."

"Huh huh! Aku si orang she Cia bukan sebangsa manusia sombong," katanya. "Mengenai ilmu surat dan ilmu silat, Kong boen Tay soe Ciang boen jin Siauw Lim Pay, Thio Sam Hong Too tiang dari Boe Tong Pay, Tiang loo dari Go Bie Pay dan Koen Loen Pay semuanya adalah orang-orang yang berkepandaian sangat tinggi. Mengenai kecerdasan otak, Peh bie Eng ong In Kauwcoe dari Peh bie kauw memiliki kecerdasan otak yang jarang terdapat dalam ratusan abad."

In So So segera bangun berdiri dan berkata sambil membungkuk,

"Terima kasih banyak atas pujian Cianpwee."

"Aku ingin memiliki golok ini, lain orang juga kepingin," kata Cia Soen. "Hari ini di pulau Ong poan san, aku tidak bertemu dengan tandingan. Dalam hal ini, In Kauwcoe sudah salah menghitung. Ia menganggap bahwa Pek Tan coe dan yang lain-lain sudah cukup untuk menghadapi Hay See Pay, Kie keng pang dan Sin koen boen. Ia sedikit pun tidak menduga, bahwa si orang she Cia bisa datang kemari."

"Bukan, bukan Kauwcoe salah menghitung," memutus si nona. "Ia tak dapat datang kemari karena mempunyai lain urusan yang terlebih penting."

"Tapi biarpun begitu, bahwa hari ini To Liong To sampai jatuh ketanganku, sedikit banyak menurunkan nama besar In Kauwcoe sebagai seorang yang bisa menghitung bagaikan malaikat," kata Cia Soen seraya bersenyum.

Si nona bersenyum dan berkata pula,

"Dalam dunia ini, banyak kejadian tidak dapat diperhitungkan lebih dahulu. Enam kali Coekat Boehouw ke luar dari gunung Kie San, tapi ia gagal dalam usahanya untuk mempersatukan seluruh Tiongkok. Tapi, meskipun ia mengalami kegagalan, nama besarnya tidak jadi merosot. Inilah apa yang dikatakan, 'Manusia berusaha, Allah yang berkuasa.' Cia cianpwee adalah seorang yang luar biasa dan mempunyai rejeki besar. Lain orang bergulat mati-matian untuk merebut golok itu, tapi Cianpwee sendiri sudah dapat memiliknya secara mudah sekali."

Sehabis berkata begitu, ia mengawasi Cia Soen sambil bersenyum manis. Ia sudah sengaja mengulur-ulur pembicaraan itu supaya Cia Soen melupakan tantangannya terhadap Thio Coei San.

"Semenjak muncul dalam dunia, entah sudah berapa kali golok ini berpindah tangan dan entah sudah berapa orang binasa karena memilikinya," kata Cia Soen. "Sekarang aku berhasil merebut golok ini. Siapa tahu kalau di kemudian hari tidak muncul seorang yang berkepandaian lebih tinggi dari pada aku."

So So dan Coei San saling melirik. Mereka menganggap, perkataan orang itu mengandung maksud yang dalam. Coei San ingat, bahwa kakak seperguruannya mendapat luka berat karena mempunyai sangkut paut dengan To Liong To, dan sampai sekarang mati hidupnya belum dapat dipastikan. Ia sendiri berada dalam bahaya besar dan sebab-sebabnya hanya karena turut melihat golok mustika itu. Sesudah berdiam sejenak, Cia Soen menghela napas panjang.

"Kalian berdua adalah orang-orang yang boen boe coan cay (Mahir ilmu surat dan ilmu silat) dan setimpal benar satu sama lainnya, yang satu cantik, yang lain tampan," katanya. "Jika aku membunuh kalian, aku seolah-olah menghancurkan sepasang Giak kee (Alat dari batu giok) yang jarang terdapat dalam dunia. Tapi, didesak oleh keadaan dan kenyataan, tak dapat aku tidak membinasakan kalian."

"Mengapa begitu?" tanya si nona dengan suara kaget.

"Kalau aku pergi dengan membawa golok ini dan meninggalkan kalian di pulau ini, dalam berapa hari saja, orang sedunia sudah tahu, bahwa To Liong To berada dalam tanganku," Ia menerangkan. "Yang ini akan cari aku, yang itu akan cari aku, semua orang akan cari aku. Aku bukan manusia yang tiada tandingan di dalam dunia. Yang lain tak usah dibicarakan. Peh bie Eng ong saja belum tentu dapat dirubuhkan olehku."

"Ah! Kalau begitu kau membunuh orang menutup mulutnya!" kata Coei San dengan suara tawar.

"Benar." jawabnya.

"Jika demikian, perlu apa kau mengunjuk kedosaan orang-orang Hay See Pay, Kie keng pang dan Sin koen boen?" tanya Coei San.

Cia Soen tertawa berkakakan.

"Aku ingin mereka mati tanpa penasaran," jawabnya.

"Hmm.. kau kelihatannya masih mempunyai hati yang baik," kata puji pemuda itu.

"Di dalam dunia ini, siapakah yang bisa hidup abadi?" tanya Cia Soen. "Mati lebih cepat atau mati lebih lama beberapa tahun, tidak banyak bedanya. Kau, Thio Ngohiap, dan In Kouwnio masih berusia sangat muda. Jika hari ini kalian binasa di pulau Ong poan san, memang juga kelihatannya sangat mesti disayangkan. Tapi, ditinjau seratus tahun kemudian, bukankah kebinasaan di hari ini atau meninggal dunia di hari nanti bersamaan saja? Andai kata dahulu Cin Kwee tidak mencelakakan Gak Hoei sehingga panglima besar itu binasa, apakah Gak Hoei bisa hidup sampai sekarang? Yang penting ialah seseorang harus mati dengan hati terang dan tidak merasakan penderitaan. Maka itu, aku sekarang mengajak kalian bertanding secara adil. Siapa yang kalah, dialah yang mati. Kalian berusia lebih muda dan aku suka mengalah. Pilihlah dalam ilmu silat dengan senjata, tanpa senjata, Lwee Kang, senjata rahasia, atau mengentengkan badan, ilmu berenang, kalian boleh pilih dan aku akan mengiringkan."

"Kau sombong sekali," kata si nona. "Apakah kau artikan, bahwa kau bersedia untuk melayani kami dalam ilmu apapun juga?"

Suara si nona agak gemetar karena ia tahu, bahwa ia dan Coei San tidak dapat meloloskan diri lagi. Mendengarkan pertanyaan So So, Cia Soen agak terkejut. Ia adalah seorang yang amat cerdas dan sesaat itu juga, ia lantas saja ingat, bahwa untuk si nona dapat menantangnya dalam ilmu menjahit atau lain-lain ilmu kaum wanita yang tidak dimilikinya. Mengingat begitu, ia lantas saja menjawab dengan suara nyaring,

"Tantanganku itu terbatas pada ilmu silat. Aku pasti tidak bermaksud untuk bertanding makan nasi, minum arak dan sebagainya yang tidak bersangkut paut dengan ilmu silat." Di lain saat, melihat Coei San mencekal kipas, ia menyambung perkataannya, "Akupun bersedia untuk melayani kalian dalam ilmu boen (Ilmu surat). Menulis huruf indah, melukis, memetik khim, main tio kie, menulis syair atau sajak semua boleh. Hanya kita harus berjanji, bahwa pihak yang kalah harus membunuh diri sendiri, Hai! Melihat kalian, sepasang orang muda yang setimpal sungguh untuk menjadi suami isteri, aku merasa sangat tak tega untuk untuk turun tangan."

Mendengar perkataan yang paling belakang itu, paras muka kedua orang muda itu lantas saja berubah merah. Si nona mengerutkan alis.

"Kalau kau yang kalah, apakah kau juga akan membunuh diri?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa kalah?" kata Cia Soen sambil tertawa.

"Dalam pertandingan mesti ada yang kalah dan ada yang menang," kata si nona. "Thio Ngohiap adalah murid dari seorang berilmu tinggi, maka selalu terdapat kemungkinan, bahwa dia akan mengalahkan kau." Cia Soen tertawa,

"Orang yang masih berusia begitu muda, biarpun berkepandaian tinggi tak akan memiliki Lwee Kang yang cukup dalam untuk dapat menghadapi aku," katanya.

Selagi kedua orang itu bicara, diam-diam Coei San mengasah otak untuk menetapkan ilmu apa yang akan diajukan olehnya. Dalam ilmu surat, dalam mana tercakup seni melukis huruf indah, seni lukis, memetik khim, main tio kie, menulis syair, pengetahuannya masih dangkal. Ilmu apa yang harus diajukannya? Ilmu silat? Ilmu mengentengkan badan? Ilmu silat gubahan gurunya yang berdasarkan Soehoat? Tiba-tiba serupa ingatan berkelebat dalam otaknya dan ia lantas saja berkata,

"Cia Cianpwee, karena kau mendesak, maka aku tak dapat tidak mempersembahkan kebodohanku. Jika kalah, aku tentu akan menggorok leher sendiri. Tapi bagaimana, andaikata aku beruntung bisa keluar dengan seri?" Cia Soen menggelengkan kepala,

"Tak mungkin seri," jawabnya. "Seri dalam pertandingan pertama, kita bertanding pula sampai ada yang menang, dan ada yang kalah."

"Baiklah," kata Coei San.

"Andaikata dalam pertandingan ini boanpwee memperlihatkan keunggulan, boanpwee tak berani menuntut apapun jua. Boanpwee hanya ingin memohon supaya Cianpwee sudi meluluskan satu permintaan."

"Aku berjanji untuk meluluskan permintaanmu itu," kata Cia Soen. "Hayolah, katakan saja, dalam ilmu apa kau ingin bertanding."

Melihat begitu, bukan main leganya hati si nona.

"Kau mau bertanding dalam ilmu apa? Apa kau punya pegangan untuk mendapat kemenangan?" bisiknya.

"Belum tentu," jawabnya. "Kalau kau kalah, kita coba lari," bisik pula si nona.

Coei San tidak menjawab, ia hanya bersenyum getir. Dengan perahu sudah tenggelam semua dan mereka berada di sebuah pulau kecil, kemana mereka mau lari? Ia segera mengikat tali pinggang erat-erat dan mencabut Poan koan pit dari pinggangnya.

"Dalam dunia Kang Ouw, Gin kauw Tiat hoa Thio Coei San sangat cemerlang dan hari ini aku akan menjajal-jajal dengan Long gee pang." kata Cia Soen, "Mengapa kau tidak mengeluarkan Lan gin Houw tauw Gin kauw?"

"Boanpwee bukan ingin bertempur melawan Cianpwee dengan menggunakan senjata," jawabnya dengan sikap hormat.

"Boanpwee hanya ingin sekedar menulis beberapa huruf."

Sehabis berkata begitu, ia berjalan ke lereng bukit di sebelah dimana ia berdiri satu tembok batu yang tinggi dan besar. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menotol tanah dengan kakinya dan badannya lantas saja melesat ke atas. Ilmu ringan badan dari Boe Tong Pay adalah yang terbaik dalam seluruh Rimba Persilatan. Pada detik mati atau hidup, Coei San telah mengeluarkan seanteto kepandaiannya. Dengan sekali melompat, tubuhnya melesat setombak lebih dan lompatan itu disusul dengan lompatan Tee in ciong kaki kanannya menendang tembok dan badannya kembali terbang ke atas kurang lebih dua tombak. Dengan berbareng, Poan koan pit bergerak. "Sret sret sret..." bagaikan kilat ia sudah menulis huruf, 'boe'. Baru selesai satu hurup badannya mulai melayang turun ke bawah. Dengan cepat ia mencabut Gin Kauw yang lalu ditancapkan ke sebuah lobang kecil di tembok batu itu.

Demikianlah, dengan menggunakan gaetan itu untuk menahan badannya, ia lalu menulis huruf 'lim'. Ia menulis dengan menggunakan gerakan yang digubah Thio Sam Hong pada malam itu, gerakan-gerakan yang mengandung tenaga Im dan Yang, Kong dan Jioe (Negatip dan positip, keras dan lembek) dan semua itu merupakan limn silat tertinggi dari Boe Tong Pay. Meskipun Lwee Kang Thio Coei San belum sempurna, sehingga goresan goresan Poan koan pit tidak masuk terlalu dalam di tembok batu itu, tapi kedua huruf itu indah luar biasa, seolah-olah terbangnya naga atau menarinya burung Hong. Sesudah huruf 'cie' dan 'coen', ia menulis semakin cepat dan dalam sekejap mata, dua puluh empat hurup itu sudah selesai.

Sesudah menulis hurup 'hong' yang terakhir, ia menotol tembok dengan Gin kauw dan Poan koan pit dengan berbareng dan dalam suatu gerakan yang indah, badannya melayang turun ke bawah dan hinggap didampingi si nona. Dengan mulut ternganga Cia Soen mengawasi tiga baris huruf-huruf itu yang setiap hurufnya sebesar gantang. Sesudah lewat sekian lama, ia menghela napas saraya berkata,

"Aku tak dapat menulis seperti itu. Aku kalah."

Ia tentu saja tak tahu, bahwa Thio Sam Hong berhasil menggubah lima silat yang sangat luar biasa itu sesudah mengasah otak seluruh malam dan pada waktu bersilat, ia telah menumplek seluruh semangat dan pikirannya. Andai kata Thio Sam Hong sendiri yang harus menulis huruf-huruf itu di atas tembok itu, belum tentu ia bisa menulis begitu indah dan bertenaga, jika tidak di sertai dengan semangat dan pemusatan pikirannya yang sesuai. Cia Soen tentu saja tak tahu, bahwa dua puluh empat huruf itu serupa ilmu silat. Ia hanya menduga, bahwa karena melihat To Liong To, Coei San sudah ingat perkataan yang tersiar mengenai golok itu dan lalu menulisnya. Ia tak pernah mimpi, bahwa apa yang mampu ditulis oleh Coei San hanyalah dua puluh empat huruf itu. In So So girang bukan kepalang.

"Kau kalah, kau tak boleh mungkir dari janjimu!" teriaknya.

"Thio Ngohiap, ilmu yang mempersatukan Boe hak dengan Soe hoat (Ilmu silat dengan ilmu huruf-huruf bagus) baru sekarang dilihat olehku," kata Cia Soen. "Aku sungguh merasa kagum. Perintah apa yang kau mau memberikan kepadaku?"

"Boanpwee adalah seorang muda yang berkepandaian cetek, mana berani boanpwee memberi perintah kepada Cianpwee?" jawabnya sambil membungkuk. "Boanpwee hanya ingin memberanikan hati untuk mengajukan satu permohonan."

"Permohonan apa?" tanya Cia Soen. "Aku mohon supaya Cianpwee suka mengampuni jiwa semua orang yang berada di pulau ini," jawabnya. "Cianpwee dapat memerintahkan supaya mereka bersumpah untuk tidak membuka rahasia, bahwa To Liong To berada dalam tanganmu."

"Aku belum begitu edan untuk percaya sumpahnya manusia." kata Cia Soen dengan mata melotot.

"Apa kau mau menarik pulang janjimu sendiri?" tanya si nona. "Bukankah kau sudah herjanji, bahwa jika kalah, kau akan meluluskan permintaan Thio Ngoko?"

"Kalau aku tidak pegang janji, mau apa kau?" bentak Cia Soen. Sesaat itu ia rupanya menginsyafi kekeliruannya, karena ia segera menyambung perkataannya, "Jiwa kalian berdua sudah kuampuni. Yang lain tidak bisa."

"Kedua Kiam kek Koen Loen Pay adalah murid-murid dari partai yang ternama dan mereka belum pernah melakukan perbuatan jahat," kata Coei San.

"Jangan rewel!" bentak Cia Soen. "Di mataku, baik dan jahat tiada bedanya. Lekas robek ujung baju kalian dan sumbatlah kuping kalian. Tutup kuping keras-keras dengan kedua tangan. Jika kalian menyayang jiwa, turut perintahku."

Ia bicara separuh berbisik, seperti takut didengar orang. Coei San dan So So saling mengawasi dengan perasaan heran. Tapi karena melihat Cia Soen bicara sungguh-sungguh mereka merobek ujung tangan baju yang lalu digunakan untuk menyumbat kuping dan kemudian mereka menutup kuping dengan kedua tangan. Tiba-tiba Cia Soen membuka mulut lebar-lebar seperti orang berteriak dan mendadak mereka merasa bumi goyang-goyang. Hampir berbareng orang-orang Peh bie kauw, Kie keng pang, Hay See Pay dan Sin koen boen berubah paras mukanya seolah-olah merasakan kesakitan luar biasa, dan di lain saat, mereka rubuh bergulingan di atas tanah. Ko Cek Sang dan Cio Tauw kelihatan kaget dan ketakutan, buru-buru mereka bersila dan mengerahkan Lwee Kang untuk melawan teriakan itu. Dilihat dari paras muka kedua Kiamkek dan keringat yang turun berketel-ketel dari muka mereka, Coei San dan So So tahu, bahwa Ko Cek Seng dan Cio Tauw sedang mengeluarkan seantero tenaganya. Beberapa kali, mereka mengangkat tangan untuk menutup kuping, tapi selalu gagal dan tangan mereka sudah diturunkan lagi sebelum menyentuh kuping. Sesaat kamudian, Coei San merasa tubuhnya bergoyang keras dan hampir berbareng, tubuh Ko Cek Seng dan Cio Tauw melesat ke atas kira-kira setombak akan kemudian rubuh di tanah tanpa bergerak lagi. Cia Soen segera menutup mulutnya dan memberi isyarat supaya Coei San dan So So membuka sumbat kuping.

"Sebagai akibat dari teriakanku, mereka pingsan untuk sementara waktu," katanya. "Sebentar, sesudah tersadar, urat syaraf mereka yang rusak tidak dapat pulih lagi seperti biasa dan mereka menjadi gila. Mereka tak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi di sini. Thio Ngohiap, kau minta aku mengampuni jiwa semua orang yang berada di pulau ini dan permintaan itu telah dipenuhi olehku."

Coei San bengong dan tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Ia bergusar dan berduka, tapi tidak berdaya. Biar bagaimanapun jua, kepandaian Cia Soen yang sangat luar biasa itu harus dikagumi. Ia juga akan mengalami nasib seperti yang lainnya. Dengan perasaan tidak keruan rasanya ia mengawasi Ko Cek Sang, Cio Tauw, Pek kwie Sian dan lain-lain, yang rebah di tanah dengan paras muka pucat bagaikan mayat.

"Mari kita berangkat," kata Cia Soen dengan suara tawar.

"Kemana?" tanya Coei San.

"Pulang!" jawabnya. "Urusan di Ong poan san sudah beres. Perlu apa berdiam lama-lama di sini"

Sehabis berkata begitu, ia mengajak kedua orang muda itu pergi ke sebelah barat pulau, ke belakang sebuah bukit kecil, darimana mereka lihat sebuah perahu dengan tiga tiang layar yang berlabuh di sebuah muara kecil. Perahu itu adalah perahu Cia Soen. Begita tiba di pinggir perahu, Cia Soen berkata sambil membungkuk,

"Aku mengundang Jiewie naik ke perahu."

"Hm! Sekarang kau berlaku mulia sekali." kata So So seraya ketawa dingin.

"Dalam perahuku, kalian adalah tamu-tamu yang terhormat, sehingga aku harus memperlakukan kalian dengan segala kehormatan," jawabnya.

Ia memberi isyarat kepada anak buahnya yang segera mengangkat jangkar dan perahu lantas saja berangkat. Di perahu itu terdapat enam belas atau tujuh belas anak buah, tapi waktu memberi perintah-perintah kepada mereka juru mudi hanya menggerak-gerakkan kaki tangannya, seokah-olah semua anak buah gagu dan tuli. Si nona merasa heran dan berkata,

"Kau pintar sungguh, bisa mendarat anak buah yang tuli gagu" Cia Soen tertawa.

"Apa sukarnya?" jawabnya.

"Aku hanya perlu cari orang-orang yang buta huruf, menusuk telinganya, memberi obat kepadanya dan segala apa sudah beres."

Mendengar keterangan itu, bulu roma Coei San bangun semua dan ia mengawasi Cia Soen dengan sorot mata gusar. Tapi So So menepuk-nepuk dan tertawa nyaring,

"Bagus! Bagus!" katanya. "Tuli dan gagu juga buta huruf. Hmm! Rahasiamu yang bagaimana besarpun pasti tak akan dibocorkan mereka, Hanya sayang, kau masih memerlukan mereka untuk menjalankan perahu. Kalau bukan begitu, bukankah kau akan membuta kan juga mata mereka?"

Coei San melirik si nona dan menegur dengan suara mendongkol,

"In Kauwnio, kau adalah seorang gadis baik-baik, tapi mengapa kau begitu kejam? Kejadian itu adalah kejadian yang sangat mendukakan dan aku sungguh tak mengerti, bagaimana kau sampai hati untuk mengatakan begitu."

So So sudah membuka mulutnya untuk bertengkar, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya, karena Coei San kelihatannya sudah gusar sungguhan,

"Di kemudian hari, sesudah kembali di daratan Tiongkok, aku akan menusuk mata mereka," kata Cia Soen dengan suara dingin.

Sementara itu, layar sudah naik dan perahu melaju semakin cepat.

"Cia Cianpwee, bagaimana orang-orang yang berada di pulau Ong poan san." tanya Coei San.

"Kau sudah menenggelamkan semua perahu. Cara bagaimana mereka bisa pulang?"

"Thio Ngohiap," jawabnya, "Kau adalah seoraug yang berhati mulia, hanya kau bawel sekali, seperti nenek bangkotan. Biarlah mereka mampus sendiri, bagaikan impian di musim semi yang tiada bekasnya, Apakah itu bukan kejadian yang bagus sekali?"

Coei San segera menutup mulutnya, karena ia tahu, bahwa terhadap manusia yang kejam itu, ia tak dapat berunding lagi. Ia menunduk dan menghela napas perlahan. Ia ingat, bahwa selama beberapa tahun, Boe Tong Cit Hiap malang melintang di dunia Kang Ouw dan selalu berada di atas angin. Tapi sekarang, di luar dugaan, ia mesti menunduk di bawah pengaruh orang, tanpa dapat melawan, hatinya jengkel, pikirannya kusut dan ia memandang ke tempat jauh tanpa meladeni Cia Soen dan So So. Tak lama kemudian, tampak seorang pelayan membawa makanan dan menuang arak di tiga cawan.

"Sebelum bersantap aku ingin memetik khim guna menghibur tetamuku yang terhormat," kata Cia Soen. "Di samping itu aku ingin minta petunjuk-petunjuk Thio Siangkong dan In Kauwnio,"

Sehabis berkata begitu, ia mengambil sebuah khim dari dinding gubuk perahu dan lalu memetiknya. Dalam seni musik, Coei San tidak mempunyai pengetahuan yang mendalam dan ia tidak mengenal lagu yang dimainkan. Ia hanya merasa bahwa lagu itu sangat sedih, semakin lama semakin menyayat hati, sehingga pada akhirnya, tak dapat mempertahankan diri lagi dan lalu mengucurkan air mata. Tiba-tiba, dengan sekali menggaruk dengan lima jarinya, suara tetabuhan itu berhenti.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menghibur kalian, tapi tak dinyana Thio Siangkong berbalik sedih," katanya sambil tertawa getir.

"Untuk kesalahanku itu aku harus didenda dengan secawan arak,"

Ia mengangkat cawan dan meneguk isinya.

"Lagu apa yang barusan diperdengarkan Cia Cianpwee?" tanya Coei San.

Cia Soen mengawasi So So, seperti juga ingin meminta supaya nona itu yang menjawabnya. Tapi si nona menggelengkan kepala.

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar riwayat Kie Kong dari jaman Cin?" tanya Cia Soen. "Inilah baru yang diperdengarkannya waktu ia mau dihukum mati."

"Lagu Kong leng san?" tanya Coei San dengan suara terkejut.

"Benar," jawabnya.

"Sepanjang sejarah, semenjak Kie Kong meninggal dunia, lagu ini sudah tidak terdapat dalam dunia," kata pula pemuda itu. "Bagaimana Cianpwee bisa mendapatkannya?"

Cia Soen tertawa dan paras mukanya yang berseri-seri mengunjuk, bahwa hatinya senang sekali.

"Kie Kong manusia keras kepala, adatnya mirip-mirip dengan adatmu." katanya. "Pada jaman itu, Ciong Hwee berpangkat tinggi dan mendengar nama besarnya Kie Kong, ia telah mengunjunginya. Tapi Kie Kong tidak meladeninya dan terus memukul besi yang sedang dikerjakannva. Ciong Hwee mendongkol dan lantas saja berlalu. Ia adalah seorang yang sangat pintar dan berkepandaian tinggi, hanya sayang, pemandangannya terlalu sempit. Sikap Kie Kong dianggapnya suatu hinaan yang tidak dapat diampuni dan secara licik, ia lain menggosok-gosok Soema Ciauw dengan mengatakan, bahwa Kie Kong telah bicara jelek tentang Soema Ciauw itu. Dengan gusar, Soema Ciauw menjatuhkan hukuman mati atas diri Kie Kong. Sebelum dibunuh, ia memetik khim dan memperdengarkan lagu Kong leng san. Sesudah selesai, ia berkata, 'Mulai hari ini Kong leng san tak akan dapat didengar lagi dalam dunia'. Menurut pendapatku, kata-kata itu sangat memandang rendah kepada orang-orang yang hidup di jaman belakangan. Ia hidup di jaman Samkok. Menurut perhitunganku, mungkin sekali lagu itu tidak tersiar pula sesudah jaman itu. Tapi aku tak percaya Kong leng san tidak dikenal orang pada sebelum jaman Samkok."

Thio Coei San tidak mengerti apa maksudnya keterangan itu dan ia lalu minta penjelasan.

"Perkataan Kie Kong menimbulkan rasa penasaran dalam hatiku," menerangkan pula Cia Soen. "Aku segera membongkar kuburan-kuburan menteri-menteri besar dari kerajaan Tong han dan sesudah membongkar dua puluh sembilan kuburan akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan lagu Kong leng san dalam kuburan, Coa Yong,"

Sehabis menerangkan begitu, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kegirangan besar. Coei San terkejut.

_"Orang ini benar-benar tak mengenal Tuhan,"_ katanya di dalam hati. _"Hanya karena sepatah kata yang diucapkan oleh seorang di jaman dulu, dia rela menjadi pembongkar kuburan. Andai kata ada orang yang berdosa terhadapnya, ia pasti membalas sakit hati sehebat-hebatnya."_

Waktu mendongak, ia lihat sebuah lukisan yang tergantung di dinding gubuk perahu. Dilihat dari warnanya yang sudah agak suram, lukisan San Coei (Gunung dan air) itu sudah tua sekali, tapi lukisannya sendiri hidup, indah dan angker luar biasa. Melihat pemuda itu mengawasi tanpa berkesip Cia Soen segera berkata,

"Lukisan itu adalah buah tangan Thio Ceng Yoe dari jaman kerajaan Liang. Aku telah mencurinya dari istana kaizar. Menurut orang, kalau melukis naga, ia tak pernah melukis mata naga itu, sebab, jika dilukis, gambar naga lantas saja hidup dan terbang ke langit sesudah mendobrak tembok. Tentu saja cerita itu omong kosong belaka dan hanya digunakan untuk memberi pujian kepada lukisan naga Thio Ceng Yoe yang indah luar biasa. Menurut pendapatku, dua puluh empat huruf yarg ditulis olehmu di tembok batu tidak kalah indahnya dari lukisan San soei itu."

"Boanpwee hanya mencorat-coret secara serampangan, mana bisa dibandingkan dengan pelukis kenamaan di jaman dulu" Coei San merendahkan diri.

Demikianlah, mereka beromong-omong tentang sastra dan lain-lain ilmu jaman dulu dan jaman sekarang dengan tuan rumah bicara sebagai seorang sasterawan besar. Coei San merasa sangat kagum akan pengetahuan Cia Soen, tapi hatinya tetap diliputi kegusaraaan karena mengingat kekejaman orang itu. Beberapa lama kemudian, ia mulai merasa sebal dan lalu memandang keluar jendela, dengan membiarkan si nona bicara terus dengan tuan rumah. Tiba-tiba ia lihat matahari sore yang tengah menyelam di tepian laut dan yang memancarkan sinar emas yang gilang-gemilang.

Selagi mengawasi dengan pikiran melayang-layang, mendadak ia terkejut.

_"Mengapa matahari menyelam di sebelah balakang perahu?"_ tanyanya di dalam hati.

Ia menengok seraya berkata,

"Cia cianpwee, juru mudimu telah mengambil jalanan yang salah. Kita menuju ke arah timur."

"Tidak salah, kita memang sedang menuju ke timur," jawabnya. In So So juga kaget.

"Di sebelah timur adalah lautan besar. Kemana kita mau pergi?" tanyanya.

Cia Soen tidak segera memberi jawaban, tapi pelan-pelan menuang secawan arak dan lain mengendus-endusnya dengan paras muka berseri-seri.

"Arak ini adalah Lie tin, Tin cioe dari Siauwhin," katanya sambil bersenyum. "Usianya paling sedikit sudah dua puluh tahun dan Jie wie tak boleh memandang rendah."

"Aku bukan bicarakan soal arak," kata si nona dengan suara tidak sabaran. "Perahu salah jalan dan kau harus memerintahkan juru mudi memutar kemudi."

"Bukankah waktu masih berada di pulau Ong poan san aku sudah memberitahukan kalian seterang-terangnya?" kata Cia Soen, "Sesudah mendapatkan To Liong To, aku ingin mencari sebuah tempat yang terpencil, dimana aku bisa menggunakan tempo beberapa tahun untuk coba memecahkan teka-teki sekitar golok mustika itu. Aku ingin mencari tahu, mengapa To Liong To dikatakan sebagai senjata yang paling dihormati dalam Rimba Persilatan dan apa benar pemiliknya dapat menguasai segenap orang gagah di kolong langit. Daratan Tiong Goan adalah tempat yang sangat ramai. Begitu lekas orang tahu bahwa aku memiliki golok itu, mereka ramai-ramai tentu akan menyateroni untuk coba merebutnya dari tanganku. Dengan adanya gangguan itu, mana bisa aku memusatkan pikiran? Kalau yang datang pentolan-pentolan seperti Thio Sam Hong Sianseng atau Peh bie kauwcoe atau yang lain-lain, belum tentu aku dapat menandinginya. Itulah sebabnya, mnengapa aku ingin cari sebuah pulau yang kecil dan terasing di tengah-tengah lautan, guna dijadikan tempat tinggalku selama beberapa tahun."

"Kalau begitu, kau antarkan kami pulang lebih dulu," kata So So. Cia Soen tertawa.

"Begitu lekas kalian kembali di Tiong Goan, apakah rahasiaku tidak menjadi bocor?" tanyanya. Mendadak Coei San melompat dan berseru dengan suara keras,

"Habis apa yang kau mau?"

"Aku tak dapat berbuat lain daripada meminta kalian berdiam bersama-sama aku dan melewati hari-hari secara riang gembira selama beberapa tahun," jawabnya. "Begitu lekas aku dapat menembus rahasia To Liong To, kita bertiga segera kembali ke daratan Tiong Goan bersama-sama."

"Bagaimana kalau sampai sepuluh tahun kau masih juga belum berhasil?" tanya pula Coei.

"Kalian harus mengawani sehingga sepuluh tahun," jawabnya dengan tenang. "Andaikata seumur hidup, aku tidak berhasil, kalianpun harus menemani aku seumur hidup. Kau adalah sepasang orang muda yang setimpal dan aku mengerti, bahwa kalian mencintai satu sama lain. Nah! Kalian boleh menikah dan berumah tangga di pulau itu. Apa itu tidak cukup menyenangkan?"

Coei San gusar bukan main.

"Jangan ngaco kau!" bentaknya.

Ia melirik So So dan ternyata si nona sedang menunduk dengan paras muka kemalu-maluan. Ia bingung bukan main. Ia merasa, bahwa ia tengah menghadapi beberapa lawan yang tangguh dengan berbareng. Cia Soen lawan pertama, si nona lawan kedua, sedang dirinya sendiri merupakan lawan ketiga. Dengan berdampingan dengan wanita cantik itu, belum tentu ia dapat menguasai diri terus menerus. Terdapat kemungkinan besar sekali, bahwa pada akhirnya, ia akan rubuh di bawah kaki In So So.


	10. Jilid 10

YI TIAN TO LONG JI

Chin Yung dan Jin Yong

Jilid 10

Memikir begitu, sambil menahan amarah ia segera berkata,

"Cia Cianpwee, aku adalah seorang yang selamanya memegang teguh kepercayaan. Aku pasti tidak akan membocorkan rahasia Cianpwee. Aku bersumpah, bahwa aku takkan bicara dengan siapapun jua tentang kejadian di hari ini."

"Aku percaya segala perkataanmu," kata Cia Soen. "Thio Ngohiap adalah seorang pendekar yang kenamaan dan setiap perkataanmu berharga ribuan tail emas. Hanya sayang, pada waktu berusia dua puluh lima tahun, aku pernah bersumpah berat. Lihatlah jeriji tanganku."

Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mementang jari-jarinya. Ternyata, di tangan itu hanya ketinggalan tiga jeriji. Dengan paras muka dingin, Cia Soen berkata pula,

"Pada tahun itu, seorang yang paling dipercaya dan paling dihormati olehku, telah menipu dan mencelakakan aku, sehingga namaku rusak, rumah tangga berantakan, anggota-anggota keluargaku binasa dalam sekejap mata. Waktu itu, aku membacok jari tangan dan bersumpah, bahwa selama hidup, tak nanti aku percaya manusia lagi. Sekarang aku berusia empat puluh lima tahun. Selama dua puluh tahun, aku ingin bergaul dengan kawanan binatang. Aku percaya binatang, tidak percaya manusia. Selama dua puluh tahun, aku membunuh manusia, tidak membunuh binatang."

Coei San bergidik. Sekarang ia mengerti, mengapa lagu Ko leng san begitu menyayat hati dan mengapa, biarpun berkepandaian sangat tinggi, nama orang itu tidak dikenal dalam dunia Kang Ouw. Sekarang ia mengerti, bahwa kejadian hebat yang terjadi pada dua puluh tahun berselang, telah mengubah sifat-sifatnya Cia Soen. sehingga dia membenci dunia dan segenap penghuninya. Dengan munculnya pengertian itu, rasa gusarnya agak mereda dan di dalam hatinya malah timbul rasa kasihan. Sesudah bengong sejenak, ia berkata dengan suara halus,

"Cia Cianpwee, bukankah sakit hatimu sudah terbalas?"

"Belum" jawabnya. "Ilmu silat orang yang mencelakakan aku, luar biasa tinggi dan aku tak dapat melawannya." Tanpa merasa, hampir berbareng, Coei San dan So So mengeluarkan suara tertahan,

"Masih ada manusia yang lebih lihay dari padamu?" tanya si nona. "Siapa dia?"

"Perlu apa aku memberitahukan namanya kepadamu?" Cia Soen balas menanya. "Jika bukan karena gara-gara sakit hati ini, apa perlunya aku marebut To Liong To? Guna apa aku berusaha untuk memecahkan teka-teki sekitar golok itu? Thio Ngohiap, begitu bertemu denganmu, aku lantas saja merasa suka. Jika menuruti kebiasaanku, siang-siang jiwamu sudah melayang. Bahwa aku membiarkan kalian hidup beberapa tahun lebih lama sebenarnya sudah melanggar kebiasaanku, sehingga mungkin sekali, pelanggaran itu akan mengakibatkan kejadian yang tidak baik bagi diriku."

"Apa artinya perkataanmu?" menegas So So, "Mengapa kau mengatakan, hidup beberapa tahun lebih lama?"

"Sesudah aku berhasil memecahkan rahasia To Liong To, pada waktu mau meninggalkan pulau itu aku akan mengambil jiwamu," jawabnya dengan tawar. "Satu hari belum berhasil, satu hari kalian masih boleh hidup." Si nona mengeluarkan suara di hidung.

"Hmm! Menurut pendapatku, golok itu hanyalah golok yang berat luar biasa dan tajam tuar biasa," katanya. "Kata-kata tentang siapa yang memilikinya akan menguasai orang-orang gagah di kolong langit rasanya hanya omong kosong belaka."

"Kalau benar begitu, biarlah kita bertiga berdiam di pulau itu seumur hidup," kata Coei San.

Tiba-tiba menghela napas dan paras mukanya diliputi dengan awan kedukaan. Perkataan si nona kena tepat pada hatinya. Memang mungkin sekali To Liong To hanya sebuah golok yang tajam dan jika benar sedemikian, sakit hatinya yang sangat besar tidak akan dapat dibalas lagi. Melihat paras Cia Soen yang penuh dengan kesedihan, Coei San ingin coba menghibur. Tapi sebelum ia keburu membuka mulut, Cia Soen sudah meniup lilin seraya berkata,

"Tidurlah!"

Ia kembali menghela napas dan suara helaan napas itu kedengarannya bukan seperti suara manusia, tapi bunyi binatang yang sudah menghembuskan napasnya yang penghabiskan. Dan suara yang menyeramkan itu jadi lebih menyeramkan lagi karena bercampur dengan arus ombak di tengah lautan. Mendengar itu jantung Coei San dan So So memukul keras. Angin laut yang dingin menderu-deru. Sesudah lewat beberapa lama, si nona yang hanya mengenakan selembar pakaian tipis, tak dapat mempertahankan diri dan ia mulai menggigil.

"In kauwnio, apa kau dingin?" bisik Coei San.

"Tak apa" jawabnya. Coei San segera membuka jubah panjangnya dan berkata,

"Kau pakailah." Si nona merasa sangat berterima kasih.

"Tak usah, kau sendiri juga kedingnan."

Ia menolak sambil memaksakan diri untuk bersenyum. Tapi biarpun mulutnya menolak. Tangannya menyambuti juga jubahnya itu yang lalu digunakan untuk menyelimuti pundaknya. Begitu merasakan hawa hangat dari jubah itu, ia bersenyum dengan rasa beruntung. Sementara itu, Coei San sendiri mengasah otak untuk mencari jalan guna meloloskan diri. Sesudah memikir bulak-balik, ia berpendapat, bahwa jalan satu-satunya adalah membunuh Cia Soen. Ia memasang kuping dan di antara suara gelombang, ia mendengar suara mengerosnya Cia Soen yang sudah pulas nyenyak, ia heran dan berkata dalam hatinya,

_"Orang itu telah bersumpah untuk tidak percaya manusia. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa tidur pulas dalam sebuah perahu bersama-sama aku dan In Kauwaio? Apa dia tidak takut aku turunkan taugan jahat? Atau, apakah, karena menganggap kepandaiannya sudah sangat tinggi, ia tidak memandang sebelah mata kepadaku? Sudahlah! Biar bagaimanapun jua, aku harus berani menempuh bahaya. Orang ini sudah pasti akan melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Kalau terlambat, bisa-bisa aku harus menemani dia di pulau kecil sampai masuk di lubang kubur." _

Memikir begitu, perlahan-lahan ia mendekati In So So untuk membisiki niatannya. Tapi di luar dugaan, sebelum ia keburu membuka mulut, di dalam kegelapan apa mau si nona memutar kepala sehingga tanpa tercegah lagi, bibir pemuda itu menyentuh pipinya. Tak kepalang kagetnya Coei San! Ia sangat ingin menyatakan kepada si nona, bahwa kejadian itu adalah kejadian kebetutan dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berlaku kurang ajar tapi mulutnya terkancing dan ia tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Di lain pihak si nona girang bukan main dan lalu merebahkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda itu. Sesaat itu, So So melupakan segala bahaya yang tengah mengancam dan pada detik itu, ia merasa dirinya, sebagai manusia yang paling beruntung dalam dunia. Tiba-tiba ia dengar bisikan Coei San,

"In Kouwnio, aku harap kau tidak jadi gusar."

Dengan paras muka bersemu merah dan dengan suara terputus-putus, ia berkata,

"Kau... menyintai aku... Aku... sangat.. girang."

In So So adalah memedi perempuan yang dapat membunuh manusia tanpa berkedip. Tapi dalam keadaan begitu, ia tiada bedanya seperti wanita lain. Jantungnya memukul keras, mukanya panas, rasa malu, kaget dan girang tercampur menjadi satu. Kalau bukan berada dalam kegelapan, mungkin sekali ia tak berani mengucapkan kata-kata itu yang menumplek isi hatinya kepada pemuda yang dicintainya. Mendengar jawaban si nona, sekali lagi Coei San terkesiap, ia tidak duga, bahwa permintaan maafnya sudah memancing pengakuan cinta. Biar bagaimana jua, ia adalah manusia biasa, manusia yang masih berusia muda. Maka itu, jantungnya pun memukul keras dan ia jadi bingung bukan main. Tiba-tiba, jiwa kesatrianya memberontak.

_"Coei San!"_ Ia mengeluh. _"Mengapa kau begitu lemah? Apa kau sudah lupa pesanan In soe? Biarpun ia mencintai aku dan ia pernah melepas budi kepada Samko, tapi ia seorang dari agama yang menyeleweng dengan sepak terjangnya yang tidak dapat dibenarkan. Andaikata aku ingin menikah dengannya, terlebih dahulu aku harus memberitahukan In soe untuk minta permisi. Mana boleh aku bercinta-cintaan di tempat gelap?"_

Memikir begitu, dengan perlahan ia mendorong tubuh si nona dan berbisik,

"Kita harus berusaha untuk menakluki orang itu guna meloloskan diri."

Mendengar bisikan itu, So So terkejut,

"Apa?" Ia menegas.

"Biarpun berada dalam bahaya, kita barus bertindak secara tenang," Menerangkan pernuda itu. "Kalau kita menyerang selagi dia pulas, perbuatan kita bukan perbuatan kesatria. Aku akan membangunkannya dan akan menantangnya untuk mengadu kekuatan. Selagi aku bertanding, kau harus melepaskan jarum emas ke jalan darahnya. Meskipun kita mengerubuti dan kemenangan kita bukan kemenangan yang gemilang, tapi apa boleh buat, karena ilmu silatnya banyak lebih tinggi daripada kita."

Coei San membisikkan dengan suara yang sangat halus dan bibirnya hampir menempel dengan kuping si nona. Tapi di luar dugaan, baru saja ia selesai, Cia Soen yang tidur di gubuk belakang sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"Kalau kau membokong, mungkin sekali kau masih mempunyai harapan." katanya dengan suara nyaring. "Tapi dengan ingin mengambil jalanan yang terang, untuk mempertahankan nama baik partaimu, kau cari celaka sendiri."

Di lain saat berbareng dengan berkelebatnya bayangan manusia ia sudah berada di hadapan Coei San dan lalu menghantam dada pemuda itu dengan telapak tangannya. Selagi Coei San bicara, Coei San sudah mengempos semangat dan mengerahkan Lwee Kang. Begitu lekas lawan menyerang, ia segera menyambut dengan tangan kanannya dan balas mengirim serangan dengan tenaga Bin ciang (Pukulan kapas). Begitu lekas tangannya kebentrok dengan tangan lawan, ia merasa dadanya tergetar dan tenaga lawan menindih hebat bagaikan gelombang. Sebelum tangan lawan menyambar, Coei San, yang tabu keunggulan orang itu, sudah mengerahkan seluruh Lwee Kang untuk membela diri. Maka itu, waktu angin pukulan menyambar, ia menarik pulang lengannya kira-kira delapan dim dan dengan garis pembelaan yang lebih pendek itu, ia mendapat banyak keuntungan, sehingga, walau pun Cia Soen terus menambah tenaganya, ia masih dapat mempertahankan diri.

Sesudah mendorong tiga kali, Cia Soen merasa heran, sebab meskipun Lwee Kang lawannya banyak lebih rendah, tapi ia tidak berhasil untuk menghancurkannya. Ia terus menambah tenaga, tapi Coei San masih tetap dapat mempertahankan diri. Selagi mereka mengadu kekuatan secara mati-matian, papan perahu mengeluarkan suara "krekekkrekek", karena tidak kuat menahan tindihan tenaga kedua orang yang tengah bertanding itu.

Tiba-tiba Cia Soen mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menghantam kepala Coei San, yang buru-buru menangkis dengan tangan kirinya dengan pukulan Hoeu kee kim liang (Memasang penglari emas). Sesudah kedua-dua tangannya beradu dengan kedua tangan lawan, Coei San merasa dadanya di tindih dengan tenaga Im jioe (Tenaga lembek), sedang tenaga yang menindih dari atas kepala adalah tenaga Yang kong (Tenaga keras). Bahwa seseorang dapat menyerang dengan dua macam tenaga dengan berbareng adalah kepandaian yang sungguh jarang terdapat dalam Rimba Persilatan.

Untung juga ilmu silat Boe Tong Pay sangat mengutamakan Lwee Kang, sehingga biarpun kalau dalam pertempuran biasa kepandaian Coei San masih jauh, tapi dalam pertandingan Lwee Kang sedikitnya untuk sementara waktu, dengan menggunakan 'ilmu meminjam tenaga, memidahkan tenaga' dan Sie nio po cia kin, ia masih dapat mempertahankan diri. Dalam sekejap, keringat membasahi pakaian pemuda itu.

_"Mengapa In Kauwnio masih belum turun tangan?"_ tanyanya di dalam hati. _"Jika In Kouw nio menyerang, dia pasti akan berkelit dan waktu dia berkelit, aku bisa menggunakan kesempatan untuk menyerang."_

Kemungkinan itu juga rupanya sudah diingat oleh Cia Soen sendiri. Waktu baru menyerang, ia menduga, bahwa dengan sekali pukul, ia akan dapat merubuhkan pemuda itu. Tapi di luar dugaan, sesudah seminuman teh, Coei San masih dapat mempertahankan diri. Ia mengerti, bahwa jika si nona turun tangan, ia bisa celaka. Maka itu, sambil bertanding, kedua lawan tersebut terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik In So So. Karena sedang mengerahkan seluruh Lwee Kangnya, Coei San tidak berani bicara. Tapi Cia Soen yang Lwee Kangnya sudah mencapai puncak tertinggi masih dapat bicara.

"Nona kecil, aku menasehati kau jangan coba-coba turun tangan," katanya. "Begitu kau melepaskan jarum emas, aku akan segera menghantam dengan sekuat tenaga kecintaanmu tidak dapat hidup lebih lama lagi,"

"Cia Cianpwee, tarik pulang seranganmu," kata si nona.

"Kamu akan menghatur maaf?" tanya Cia Soen.

Coei San tidak berani menjawab, karena begitu membuka suara, tenaganya akan habis. Ia mendongkol bukan main karena So So tidak melepaskan jarumnya.

"Cia Cianpwee, lekas tarik pulang tenagamu!" teriak nona In dengan suara bingung.

"Apa kau mau aku turun tangan?"

Sebenar-benarnya di dalam hati Cia Soen pun sangat berkuatir. Di dalam kegelapan dan di tempat yang sangat sempit, ia sukar menolong diri, jika si nona menyerang dengan jarum emas yang berjumlah besar dan halus itu, ia juga tidak bisa menangkis jarum-jarum itu dengan kedua tangannya yang tengah beradu dengan kedua tangan Coei San. Maka itu, jika So So menyerang, mungkin sekali mereka bertiga akan binasa atau terluka berat bersama-sama. Karena adanya kekuatiran itu, ia segera berkata,

"Nona kecil, aku sebenarnya tidak mempunyai niatan kurang baik, aku bersedia untuk mengampuni jiwanya, jika kau bersumpah atas nama-Nya." Sesudah memikir sejenak, So So berkata,

"Thio Ngoko, kita bukan tandingan Cia Cianpwee. Tiada lain jalan daripada menurut perintahnya dan menemani dia satu dua tahun. Kurasa, sebagai seorang yang sangat cerdas otaknya, tak sukar untuk Cia Cianpwee memecahkan rahasia To Liong To. Ngoko boleh aku bersumpah atas namamu?"

Coei San tetap tidak berani menyahut. Di dalam hati ia mendongkol bukan main karena si nona masih juga tidak mau melepaskan senjata rahasianya. Melihat kecintaannya terus membungkam, si nona segera berkata

"Aku In So So bersama Thio Coei San berjanji akan mengawani Cia Cianpwee di sebuah pulau sampai Cia Cianpwee dapat memecahkan rahasia To Liong To. Jika kami mempunyai hati bercabang, biarlah kami mati di bawah pedang atau golok" Cia Soen tertawa,

"Bagi orang-orang Rimba Persilatan, mati di bawah senjata bukan soal penting," katanya.

Si nona menggertak gigi.

"Baiklah," katanya dengan suara gusar. "Kalau aku melanggar janji, biarlah aku tidak bisa hidup sampai dua puluh tahun. Apa kau puas?"

Cia Soen tertawa terbahak-bahak dan lalu menarik pulang tenaganya. Begitu lekas tindihan tenaga lawan disingkirkan, Coei San yang sudah habis tenaganya lantas saja rubuh di atas papan perahu. Melihat muka pemuda itu pucat bagaikan kertas dan napasnya tersengai-sengal, bukan main bingungnya si nona yang lantas saja menubruk sambil mengucurkan air mata.

"Murid Boe Tong sungguh-sungguh bukan mempunyai nama kosong," memuji Cia Soen. "Tak malu mereka menjagoi dalam Rimba Persilatan di wilayah Tiong Goan."

Sementara itu, So So sudah mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan menyusuti keringat yang membasahi Coei San. Melihat si nona menangis sedu-sedan, kemendongkolan pemuda itu lantas saja hilang dan di dalam hatinya timbul perasaan sangat berterima kasih. Baru saja ia ingin menghaturkan terima kasih, tiba-tiba matanya gelap. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar teriakan So So,

"Orang she Cia jika kakakku mati, aku akan mengadu jiwa denganmu!"

Di lain saat dalam keadaan lupa ingat, ia mendengar suara menderunya angin dan badannya terayun-ayun. Mendadak ia merasa badannya basah dan air asin masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sesaat itu juga ia tersadar dan hatinya bingung, karena ia duga perahu itu sedang karam. Cepat-cepat ia bangun berdiri, tapi ia tak dapat berdiri tegak, sebab perahu kembali miring ke kiri dan gelombang menghantam perahu. Angin menderu-deru dan gelombang sebesar bukit menerjang dengan saling susul. Dalam keadaan ribut dan kacau, mendadak ia dengar teriakan Cia Soen,

"Thio Coei San, lekas pergi ke belakang perahu dan pegang kemudinya."

Tanpa memikir lagi, ia berlari-lari ke belakang perahu. Ombak lagi-lagi menghantam perahu miring ke kiri kanan dan sebuah perahu kecil, yang semula ditaruh di atas perahu layar itu, terbang ke atas beberapa tombak tingginya, akan kemudian tenggelam ke dasar laut. Sebelum Coei San tiba di tempat kemudi, gelombang-gelombang besar mengamuk, sehingga perahu terputar-putar dan terpental kian kemari. Buru-buru ia mengempos semangat dan menancap kedua kakinya di papan perahu, sehingga meskipun perahu terombang-ambing, badannya tidak bergerak. Beberapa saat kemudian, sesudah serangan gelombang agak mereda, ia merangkak dan dengan kedua tangannya ia memegang kemudi erat-erat. Sekonyong-konyong terdengar beberapa kali suara gedubrakan yang keras bukan main dan badan perahu bergoyang-goyang. Ternyata, dengan menggunakan Long gee pang, Cia Soen telah merubuhkan tiang layar tengah dan depan dan kedua tiang itu bersama-sama kain layarnya yang berwarna putih, jatuh ke dalam laut Topan yang menyerang benar-benar hebat.

Meskipun hanya ketinggalan sebuah layar belakang, perahu itu masih tetap miring kian kemari seperti orang mabok arak. Menghadapi serangan alam yang hebat, Cia Soen yang gagah tak berdaya. Ia mengawasi langit dengan paras muka mendongkol dan beberapa kali hampir-hampir ia tergelincir di sapu angin. Akhirnya, dengan apa boleh buat, ia mengangkat pula Long gee pang dan menghantam tiang yang terakhir. Sesudah semua tiang layar rubuh, perahu itu lantas saja terombang ambing tanpa tujuan. Tiba-tiba Coei San ingat So So.

"In Kouwnio!" teriaknya. "Dimana kau? Dimana kau? In Kouwnio!"

Berulang-ulang ia berteriak, tapi sedikit pun ia tidak mendapat jawaban, sehingga dalam teriakan-teriakan yang belakangan, dalam suaranya terdapat nada seperti orang menangis. Mendadak ia merasa lututnya seperti dipeluk orang dan berbareng, sebuah gelombang yang besar telah menyambar badannya. Sambil mengempos semangat, ia mencekal kemudi erat-erat, tapi tak urung tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang karena dahsyatnya ombak itu. Pada detik itu, orang yang barusan memeluk lututnya sudah merangkul pinggangnya.

"Thio Ngoko, terima kasih," demikian terdengar suara So So yang lemah lembut, "Kau sangat memperhatikan keselamatanku." Coei San girang bukan main.

"Oh, Tuhan! Terima kasih untuk perlindungan-Mu!" bisiknya sambil memeluk pinggang si nona.

Angin terus mengamuk dan amarah lautan masih tetap belum mereda. Di antara pukulan-pukulan gelombang, mendadak Coei San melihat sebuah kenyataan. Ia sekarang mengakui, bahwa di dalam bahaya, ia lebih memikiri keselamatan So So daripada keselamatan dirinya sandiri.

"Thio Ngoko, biarlah kita mati bersama-sama," bisik pula si nona.

Dalam keadaan biasa, biarpun kedua orang muda itu menyintai satu sama lain mereka pasti tak akan menumplek isi hati mereka secara begitu cepat dan terang-terangan. Tapi pada saat itu pada detik mereka bersama-sama menghadapi kebinasaan, segala perasaan main dan jengah telah dikesampingkan. Di dalam kegelapan dan di antara badai, badan perahu tak hentinya mengeluarkan suara "Krekek" dan bisa hancur luluh di setiap saat, tapi di dalam hati kedua orang muda itu terdapat rasa beruntung yang tiada batas. Sesudah mengadu tenaga dengan Cia Soen, Coei San sebenarnya merasa lelah bukan main. Tapi rasa cinta yang kini tengah memenuhi dadanya telah memberi tenaga baru kepadanya. Dengan tangan kanan mencekal kemudi, tangan kiri memeluk pinggang si nona, ia mengempos semangat dan mengerahkan seluruh Lwee Kang untuk mempertahankan diri dari serangan-serangan topan dan gelombang. Semua anak buah perahu sudah habis disapu air. Jika Cia Soen, Coei San dan So So tidak memiliki ilmu tinggi, siang-siang mereka pun sudah ditelan laut. Untung juga, perahu itu sangat kuat buatannya, sehingga, walaupun diserang begitu hebat, tidak sampai jadi berantakan. Di lain saat, untuk penambahan penderitaan, hujan turun seperti dituang-tuang. Sementara itu, sesudah merubuhkan semua tiang layar, sambil merangkak Cia Soen pergi ke belakang perahu.

"Thio Heng tee, terima kasih untuk bantuanmu," katanya. "Serahkan kemudi kepadaku dan pergilah kalian mengaso di gubuk perahu."

Coei San lalu menyerahkan kemudi kepadanya dan sambil menuntun tangan si nona, ia menuju ke gubuk perahu. Tapi baru berjalan beberapa tindak, sekonyong-konyong sebuah gelombang, sebesar bukit menghantam dengan dahsyatnya. Karena serangan itu datang secara sangat mendadak, sekali ini Coei San tidak dapat mempertahankan dirinya lagi. Badan mereka tersapu dan terpental keluar perahu. Di lain detik tubuh Coei San sudah berada di tengah udara dan melayang turun ke atas gelombang! Dalam bingungnya, ia berhasil menjambret pergelangan tangan So So. Pada saat itu, ia hanya ingat untuk binasa bersama dengan si nona. Tapi baru saja tangan kirinya mencekal pergelangan tangan nona In, sekonyong-konyong sehelai tambang menyambar dan melibat lengan tangan kanannya. Hampir berbareng, ia merasa badannya ditarik ke belakang, akan kemudian, bersama-sama So So, jatuh di atas papan perahu. Yang menolong mereka adalah Cia Soen sendiri. Pada saat yang sangat genting, Cia Soen menjemput seutas tambang layar yang kebetulan menggetetak di dekat kakinya, sehingga pada detik terakhir, jiwa kedua orang muda itu ketolongan. Itulah kejadian yang sangat di luar dugaan,

"Sungguh berbahaya!" mengeluh Cia Soen.

Kalau tambang itu tidak kebetulan berada di dekatnya, biarpun mempunyai kepandaian yang sepuluh kali lipat lebih tinggi, ia tentu tidak berdaya. Dengan merangkak, Coei San dan So So lalu masuk ke dalam gubuk perahu. Perahu terus terombang-ambing, sebentar seperti berada di puncak gunung dan sebentar seperti masuk ke dalam lembah. Tapi bagi mereka yang seolah-olah baru saja bangun dari kuburan, semua bahaya itu tidak ada artinya lagi.

"Ngoko," bisik nona In. "Jika kita bisa hidup terus, aku tak mau berpisahan dengan kau untuk selama-lamanya."

"Aku pun justru ingin mengatakan begitu," kata Coei San. "Langit di atas, bumi di bawah, di antara manusia dan di dasar lautan, kita akan tetap bersama-sama." Si nona menghela napas.

"Benar," bisiknya pula. "Langit di atas, bumi di bawah, di antara manusia dan di dasar lautan, kita akan tetap bersama-sama."

Sementara itu, Cia Soen mengemudikan perahu sambil mengomel panjang pendek. Dalam menghadapi badai dan gelombang, kepandaiannya yang sangat tinggi tidak banyak menolong. Sesudah mengamuk tujuh jam lamanya, barulah topan mereda. Awan hitam perlahan-lahan buyar dan bintang-bintang mulai muncul lagi di atas langit. Coei San dan So So keluar dari gubuk perahu.

"Cia Cianpwee, terima kasih banyak untuk pertolonganmu," kata pemuda itu.

"Tak usah rewel," jawabnya. "Kita bertiga hampir-hampir mampus."

Coei San menghela napas dan lain menggantikan memegang kemudi. Sesudah bertahan mati-matian hampir semalam Cia Soen pun sudah lelah sekali dan ia segera pergi ke gubuk perahu untuk mengaso. So So duduk di samping kecintaannya dan dongak mengawasi bintang Pak Tauw yang tengah memancarkan sinarnya.

"Ngoko, perahu ini tengah menuju kejurusan utara," katanya.

"Benar," jawabnya. "Aku ingin sekali dia menuju ke barat supaya kita bisa pulang"

"Kalau dia berbalik ke timur, entah kemana kita akan pergi," kata pula nona In.

"Ke timur masuk bilangan samudera," kata Coei San. "Kalau kita berada di tengah lautan tujuh delapan hari saja, tanpa air, kita akan..."

"Kudengar di lautan Tanghay tardapat sebuah pulau dewata," memutus si nona. "Orang kata, di pulau itu terdapat dewa-dewi yang hidup abadi. Siapa tahu, kalau kita mendarat di pulau itu, kita akan tertemu dengan para dewa dan dewi..." Sambil mengawasi bima sakti yang membentang di langit, ia berkata pula, "Mungkin sekali perahu ini akan berlayar terus, sehingga tiba di bimasakti dan kita dapat menyaksikan pertemuan di atas jembatan burung antar A Goe Long dan Cit Lie."(Bima-sakti adalah sehelai sinar terang di waktu malam yang membentang di langit, terdiri daripada rangkaian bintang-bintang).

"Ya," kata Coei San. "Kita boleh menyerahkan perahu ini kepada Goe Long, supaya ia dapat menemui Cit Lie di sembarang waktu dan tidak usah menunggu Cit gwee Cit sek (Tanggal tujuh Cit lie)."

Si nona bersenyum.

"Ngoko, jika perahu dihadiahkan kepada Goe long, alat pengangkutan apakah yang dapat digunakan kita jika kita ingin bertemu?" tanyanya.

"Langit di atas, bumi di bawah, sekali bersama-sama, kita telah bersama-sama," jawabnya. "Perlu apa kita menyeberangi bimasakti?"

In So So tertawa, paras mukanya seakan-akan sekuntum bunga yang baru mekar dengan sikap kemalu-maluan, ia mencekal erat-erat tangan Coei San. Kedua orang mula itu saling mencekal tangan dengan rasa bahagia. Banyak sekali yang ingin dikatakan mereka, akan tetapi, mereka tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan terlebih dahulu. Memang juga, manakala dua manusia sedang mencintai satu sama lain, kata-kata tidak perlu sama sekali. Dengan lirikan mata saja, mereka sudah bicara banyak, karena dalam keadaan sedemikian, yang satu tahu apa yang mau dikatakan oleh yang lain. Entah sudah selang berapa lama barulah Coei San menunduk dan melirik kecintaannya. Ia terkejut, karena kedua mata si nona kelihatan basah dan paras mukanya penuh kedukaan.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" bisiknya.

"Di antara manusia atau di bawah lautan mungkin sekali aku dapat berkumpul dengan kau." jawabnya perlahan. "Tapi di hari kemudian, sesudah kita meninggal dunia, kau masuk di surga, aku... aku...akan masuk ke neraka!"

"Omong kosong!" bentak Coei San dengan suara menyinta.

So So menghela napas dan berkata dengan suara menyesal, "Aku sendiri mengerti...aku mengakui, bahwa aku telah melakukan banyak sekali perbuatan jahat dan banyak membunuh manusia secara sembarangan."

Coei San terkejut. Diam-diam dia merasa, bahwa memang benar dia tidak pantas menikah dengan seorang wanita yang sepak terjangnya menyeleweng seperti So So. Akan tetapi karena rasa cintanya sudah mendalam dan juga sebab dalam menghadapi bahaya besar, orang tidak menghitung-hitung kejadian di hari kemudian, maka ia lantas saja membujuk dengan suara lemah lembut,

"Jika kau ingin memperbaiki kesalahanmu, sekarang masih belum terlambat. Mulai dari sekarang, kau harus berbuat kebaikan guna menebus segala dosamu."

So So tidak menyahut. Beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba ia menyanyi dengan perlahan. Yang dinyanyikannya adalah lagu Sam poyang, sebuah lagu rakyat yang sangat terkenal pada jaman kerajaan Goan. Lagu itu biasa dinyanyikan rakyat dari selatan sampai diutara, hanya kata-katanya banyak berbeda satu sama lain. Sambil menahan napas Coei San mendengar nyanyian itu yang seperti berikut.

"Dia dan aku,

Aku dan dia.

Di antara kita, terdapat binyak rintangan.

Bagaimana dapat mencapai sebuah pernikahan?

Akhirnya mati di depan keraton Giam ong.

Ai ya! Biarkanlah!

Mengambil alu untuk menumbuknya.

Mengambil gergaji untuk menggargajinya.

Mengambil penggilingan untuk menggilingnya,

Mengambil kuali untuk menggorengnya.

Ai ya! Biarkanlah!

Apa yang terlihat, manusia, hidup mendapat hukuman,

Belum pernah terlihat, setan jadi perantaian.

Ai ya! Biarkanlah!

Alis terbakar, perhatikan saja mata,

Alis terbakar, perhatikan saja mata."

Nyanyian itu disambut dengan sorak sorai Cia Soen dari dalam gubuk perahu.

"Bagus! Bagus sungguh nyanyian itu!" teriaknya. "In Kouwnio, kau lebih menyocoki aku daripada Thio Siang kongmu yang berlagak mulia!"

"Ya, aku dan kau adalah manusia-manusia jahat dan kita pasti akan mati secara tidak baik," kata si nona.

"Kalau kau mati secara tidak baik, akupun begitu," bisik Coei San.

So So kaget tercampur girang. Ia mengawasi pemuda itu dan hanya dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata,

"Ngoko..."

Pada esokan paginya, dengan menggunakan Long gee pang, Cia Soen membinasakan seekor ikan yang beratnya belasan kati dan yang dapat menangsal perut selama dua hari. Karena lapar, biar pun ikan mentah, mereka makan dengan bernapsu. Untung toya itu yang dipasangi paku-paku seperti gaetan merupakan alat yang sangat cocok untuk memukul ikan. Biarpun di atas perahu sudah tidak ketinggalan setetes air tawar, tapi dengan menelan minyak dan cairan yang keluar dari badan ikan mereka masih dapat mempertahankan diri.

Arus air terus mengalir ke utara dan siang malam, mereka dapat melihat bintang kutub Utara yang memancarkan sinarnya berhadapan dengan kepala perahu. Di waktu siang, matahari muncul dari sebelah kiri perahu dan di waktu sore, menyelam dari sebelah kanan. Selama belasan hari. keadaan berlangsung seperti itu tanpa perobahan. Semakin lama hawa udara jadi semakin dingin. Dengan memiliki Lweelang yang tinggi, Cia Soen dan Coei San masih dapat mepertahankan diri. Tapi tidak begitu dengan In So So.

Ia kedinginan, sehingga mukanya berubah pucat. Cia Soen dan Coei San membuka jubah panjang mereka dan memberikannya kepada si nona, tapi pakaian yang tidak seberapa tebal itu, tidak banyak menolong. Dengan sekuat tenaga si nona coba menguatkan diri bertahan dan sebisa-bisanya harus memperlihatkan paras gembira. Tapi Coei San yang tahu, bahwa kegembiraan itu adalah kegembiraan yang dibuat-buat, jadi makin bingung. Ia mengerti, kalau perahu terus menuju ke utara beberapa hari lagi, kecintannnya bakal mati ke dinginan.

Tapi benar juga orang kata, langit tidak memutuskan jalanan manusia. Secara tidak diduga-duga, perahu berpapasan dengan sekelompok beruang dan dengan menggunakan Long gee pang, Cia Soen telah membinasakan beberapa antaranya. Kulit beruang merupakan selimut hangat, sedang dagingnya dapat dimakan. Tak usah dikatakan, mereka tertiga jadi girang bukan main. Malam itu, mereka berkumpul di kepala perahu sambil mengawasi langit.

"Bintang apa yang paling berfaedah dalam dunia ini?" tanya So So sambit tertawa. Cia Soen dan Coei San tertawa geli.

"Beruang" jawab mereka hampir berbareng. Sesaat itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara "ting tung ting tung!" Serentak meraka memasang kuping, mendadak paras muka Cia Soen berubah pucat.

"Es Es yang mangambang!" katanya dengan suara parau.

Ia memukul-mukul air dengan senjatanya dan terdengar suara terpukulnya kepingan-kepingan es. Hati mencelos, dingin bagaikan es. Mereka tahu, bahwa jika perahu terus menuju ke utara, pada akhirnya dia akan terjepit di antara balokan-balokan es dan tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Itu akan berarti, bahwa merekapun tak akan bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Malam itu mereka tak dapat pulas, kuping mereka terus mendengari "ting tung ting tung" yang tak henti hentinya. Pada esokan paginya, kepingan-kepingan es sudah jadi lebih besar, sudah sebesar mangkok, sedang suaranya pun makin nyaring, Cia Soen tertawa getir seraya berkata,

"Hai! Aku bermimpi ingin membuka rahasia To Liong To. Tapi siapa nyana, sebelum berhasil, aku sudah jadi manusia es."

Jantung si nona berdebar-debar. Ia mencekal tangan Coei San erat-erat. Tiba-tiba Cia Soen mengangkat To Liong To dan membentak dengan suara gusar.

"Paling benar lebih dulu aku mengantarkan kamu kekeraton Raja Naga!"

Tapi sudah mengangkat golok, ia tak tega dan sambil menghela napas, ia pergi ke gubuk perahu untuk menaruh golok mustika. Empat hari lewat lagi dan selama empat hari itu, perahu terus menuju ke utara. Balokan es jadi semakin besar, sekarang sebesar meja atau rumah kecil. Mereka merasa, bahwa kebinasaan sudah berada di depan mata dan dalam menghadapi kebinasaan, mereka jadi nekad dan tak mau memikir panjang-panjang lagi. Malam itu kira-kira tengah malam, sekonyong-konyorg terdengar suara gedubrakan dan perahu bergoncang hebat.

"Bagus! Bagus sungguh!" teriak Cia Soen,

"Gunung es!" Coei San dan So So saling mengawasi sambil bersenyum getir.

_"Inilah saat terakhir!"_ pikir mereka.

Tiba-tiba mereka saling memeluk erat-erat. Mereka ingin mati dalam keadaan begitu, di lain saat, mereka merasa air es sampai dilutut.

"Tamatlah! perahu sudah pecah!" Sekonyong-konyong terdengar teriakan Cia Soen,

"Naik ke atas gunung es! Bisa hidup sehari, biar kita hidup sehari! Langit mau membinasakan aku, aku melawan!"

Kedua orang muda itu tersadar. Buru-buru mereka melompat ke kepala perahu. Di samping perahu berdiri sebuah gunung es yang di bawah sinar rembulan, memancarkan sinar hijau yang dingin luar biasa. Itulah pemandangan yang indah tapi menakuti. Cia Soen berdiri di sebuah undakan, di bagian bawah gunung es itu, dan ia menyodorkan senjatanya untuk menyambut kedua orang muda itu. Dengan tangan kiri So So menekan Long gee pang bersama-sama Coei San, ia melompat naik ke gunung es itu.

Perahu itu ternyata terlubang besar dan selang kira-kira seminuman teh, sudah tenggelam ke dalam laut. Cia Soen segera menggelar selembar kulit beruang di atas es dan mereka bertiga lantas saja duduk dengan berendeng pundak. Jika berada di atas bumi, besar gunung es itu kira-kira bersamaan dengan sebuah bukit kecil, dengan garis tengah kurang lebih delapan belas tombak dan tingginya kira-kira lima tombak. Cia Soen mendongak sambil mengeluarkan teriak nyaring, seolah-olah sedang menantang musuh,

"Berdiam di perahu yang sempit, dadaku menyesak," katanya. "Tempat ini lebih cocok untuk aku melemaskan urat," berkata begitu, ia berjalan mundar-mandir dan sungguh heran, kakinya tidak terpeleset meskipun permukaan es licin luar biasa.

Coei San mengerti, dia sedang menantang langit yang dianggapnya sangat tidak adil terhadapnya. Dalam menghadapi kebinasaan, rasa penasarannya semakin menjadi. Dengan menuruti tiupan angin dan arus air, gunung es itu terus bergerak kejurusan utara. Pada suatu hari, selagi mereka bertiga duduk terpekur, tiba-tiba Cia Soen tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berkata dengan suara mengejek,

"Langit telah mengirim sebuah perahu untuk menyambut kita guna bertemu dengan Pak kek Siang ong (Dewa Kutub Utara)."

Mendengar itu So So hanya bersenyum. Ia tidak menghiraukan andaikata langit bakal rubuh asal saja kecintaannya berada di dampingnya. Tapi Coei San mengerutkan alis dan pada paras mukanya terlukis sinar kedukaan. Selang tujuh delapan hari, sinar es yang disoroti matahari adalah demikian hebat berkilauannya sehingga mata mereka dirasakan sakit sekali.

Oleh karena begitu, di waktu siang mereka menyelimuti kepala dengan kulit beruang sambil merebahkan diri di atas es dan di waktu malam, barulah mereka bangun untuk menangkap atau memburu beruang. Sungguh heran, semakin ke utara siang hari jadi semakin panjang, sehingga belakangan, jangka waktu di malam hari hanya beberapa jam saja. Makin lama Coei San dan So So jadi makin lelah dan paras muka mereka makin pucat. Cia Soen sendiri kelihatan seperti seorang lupa ingatan dan pada kedua matanya terlihat sinar luar biasa. Kadang-kadang, kalau datang kalapnya, ia menuding-nuding tangan dan mencaci-caci, seolah-olah manusia edan. Pada suatu malam, karena tak dapat pulas di waktu siang, Coei San tidur sambil menyender di es, tiba-tiba dalam pulasnya, ia mendengar jeritan So So,

"Lepas Lepas!"

Ia tersadar dan melompat bangun dan melihat Cia Soen sedang memeluk kecintaannya dengan mulut mengeluarkan suara "ho ho ho," seolah-olah bunyi binatang buas. Sesudah menyaksikan lagak Cia Soen yang luar biasa selama beberapa hari Coei San merasa sangat berkuatir. Hanya ia taknyana bahwa orang itu dapat berbuat begitu rupa terhadap So So.

"Lepas!" bentaknya dengan gusar, sambil melompat maju. Cia Soan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dalam menghadapi kebinasaan, aku tak mergenal segala peraturan bau," katanya. "Waktu masih berada di atas bumi, aku sudah tidak mengenal Lie gie liam tie. Apa lagi sekarang?"

Lie gie liam tie berarti adat istiadat, pribudi putih bersih tak korup dan mmgenal malu, yaitu empat prinsip dari Kwan Tong.

"Lepas!" teriak pula Coei San dengan gusar. "Jika tidak, aku akan mengadu jiwa denganmu."

"Apamu dia? Jangan campur-campur urusanku!" jawabnya dengan suara dingin. Ia mengeraskan pelukannya, sehingga So So mengeluarkan jeritan kesakitan.

"Dia isteriku," kata Coei San dengan bingung. "Cia Cianpwee, seorang laki-laki lurus berjalan lurus. Biarpun kita sekarang berada di atas gunung es, tapi janganlah kau melakukan perbuatan yang hanya akan memalukan diri sendiri." Cia Soen tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku si orang she Cia belum pernah menghiraukan jahat atau baik," katanya.

Andai kata benar kau suaminya, kau tetap tidak boleh campur-campur dan harus turut segala perintahku. Jika berani membandal, aku akan hajar kau." Coei San tak dapat menahan sabar lagi.

"Baiklah, biar kita bertiga mampus bersama-sama!" bentaknya seraya menghantam punggung Cia Soen yang menangkis dengan tangan kirinya.

Tubuh Coei San bergoyang-goyang dan karena licinnya es, ia tak dapat berdiri tetap dan lantas saja terguling. Cia Soen mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menendang pinggang pemuda itu. Tapi Coei San pun bukan anak kemarin dulu. Ia menekan es dengan satu tangannya dan melompat bangun, sedang tangan yang lain menotok jalan darah dilutut Cia Soen. Pada detik yang berbahaya, cepat bagaikan tandangannya, tangan kanannya memukul kepala Coei San, sedang tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang si nona.

Sesaat itu tangan kiri So So mendapat kemerdekaan, maka buru-buru ia menggunakan dua jerijinya untuk menotok jalan darah Soei touw hiat di tenggorokan orang. Tapi, di luar dugaan, tanpa menghiraukan serangan itu, Cia Soen terus mengerahkan Lwee Kang dan memukul kepala Coei San. Dengan kedua tangan, pemuda itu menangkis dan ia terkesiap, karena pukulan itu berat luar biasa, sehingga dadanya menyesak. Di lain pihak, nona In pun tidak kurang kagetnya. Kedua jerijinya yang menotok Soei touw hiat seperti membentur benda yang licin dan serta didorong balik dengan serupa tenaga yang tidak kelihatan.

Si nona mencelos hatinya, sebab, walaupun seorang yang mempunyai ilmu weduk Kim ciong to atau Tiat po san tak akan dapat menahan totokannya itu. Dari sini dapat dibayangkan, betapa tinggi kepandaian Cia Soen. Waktu itu, badan So So dan tangan kanannya di peluk keras-keras dan hanya tangan kirinya yang merdeka. Sesudah totokannya gagal, dengan pertolongan sinar es, ia lihat muka Coei San yang kedua matanya berwarna merah seperti darah dan seolah-olah mengeluarkan api. Pada detik itu, mendadak ia ingat pengalamannya waktu mengikuti ayahnya memburu harimau dihutan. Ia ingat bahwa kedua mata seekor harimau yang terluka juga berwarna merah darah. Sepulangnya dari perburuan, sering-sering ia merasa kasihan terhadap binatang itu. Sekarang, melihat Cia Soen yang menyerupai macan edan rasa kasihannya timbul dan ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri,

_"Dia biasanya ramah tamah dan sopan santun. Ia beradat aneh,__tapi keanehan itu adalah akibat pengalaman getir dalam penghidupannya. Tapi biar bagaimanapun juga, ia seorang luar biasa mahir ilmu surat dan ilmi silat. Bahwa sekarang ia kalap adalah karena otaknya yang kurang beres."_

Selagi memikir begitu, tiba-tiba di sebelah utara muncul sinar berkredepan yang beraneka warna dan indah luar biasa.

"Cia Cian pwee," katanya dengan suara lemah lembut. "Kau mengasolah. Lihatlah! Di tepian langit muncul sinar yang sangat luar biasa!"

Cia Soen menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk si nona. Ternyata, di antara kegelapan di sebelah utara itu muncul ribuan, bahkan laksaan, sinar terang yang sangat aneh, sebentar besar, sebentar kecil, sedang warnanya yang kuning campur ungu dan dalam sinar ungu itu berkredepan sinar keemas emasan. Cia Soen terkesiap, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik pulang tangannya yang menindih ke dua tangan Coei San. Di lain saat, sambil menggendong tangan, ia berjalan ke pinggir gunung es dan memandang ke arah utara dengan mata membelalak.

Ternyata, mereka sudah mendekati Kutub Utara. Sinar yang luar biasa itu adalah pemandangan yang hanya terdapat di daerah kutub. Pada jaman itu belum pernah ada orang Tionghoa yang pernah melihat pemandangan tersebut. Sambil mencekal tangan kecintaannya, Coei San mengawasi orang aneh itu dengan hati berdebaran. Malam itu, Cia Soen tidak mengganggu lagi. Lama sekali ia berdiri terpaku di situ sambil menikmati sinar-sinar menakjubkan itu. Pada keesokan paginya, sinar-sinar itu menghilang dari pemandangan. Cia Soen rupanya merasa jengah karena kejadian semalam, sehingga seharian suntuk ia tak pernah berani melirik si nona, sedang gerak-geriknya pun kelihatan kikuk sekali. Beberapa hari kembali lewat dan mereka terus berlayar kejurusan utara.

Sementara itu, gilanya Cia Soen mulai kumat lagi. Semakin hari caciannya terhadap langit jadi semakin hebat. Sedang dari matanya keluar pula sinar mata binatang buas. Coei San dan So So memperhatikan perubahan perubahan itu dengan hati berkuatir dan mereka selalu berwaspada untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan. Hari itu sudah lewat jam tujuh malam, tapi matahari yang menyerupai sebuah bola merah masih tergantung di tepian laut sebelah barat dan tak juga mau menyelam. Mendadak Cia Soen melompat bangun dan sambil menuding matahari, ia membentak,

"Kau juga mau menghina aku? Oh, matahari jika aku memiliki busur dan anak panah, dengan sekali memanah, aku dapat menembuskan badanmu!"

Tiba-tiba, dengan tinjunya ia menghantam es yang jadi somplak dan kemudian, dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menimpuk matahari dengan potongan es itu, yang terbang puluhan tombak dan kemudian jatuh di laut. Ia mengutangi lagi perbuatan itu, sehingga dalam tempo tidak terlalu lama, ia sudah melontarkan tujuh puluh lapis potongan es. Sesudah itu, sambil berteriak-teriak, ia menginjak injak gunung es itu, sehingga kepingan-kepingan es pada muncrat ke atas.

"Cia Cianpwee, kau mengasolah dulu," membujuk So So dengan suara lemah lembut. "Jangan kau meladeni matahari itu."

Cia Soen menengok dan dengan mata merah, ia menatap wajah si nona. So So ketakutan, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk bersenyum. Sekonyong-konyong sambil berteriak keras Cia Soen melompat dan memeluki nona.

"Mampus kau! Mampus!" jeritnya.

So So memberontak, tapi sedikit pun tidak bergeming. Coei San kaget bukan main dan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Ia menghantam jalan darah Sin tohiat di punggung Cia Soen. Tapi tinju yang hebat itu seolah-olah memukul besi. Sementara itu, sambil mengeluarkan suara "ho ho ho" seperti bunyi binatang buas, Cia Soen mengeraskan pelukannya.

"Lepas! Jika kau tak lepas, aku akan menggunakan senjata!" teriak Coei San.

Tapi orang kalap itu tetap tidak meladeni. Cepat bagaikan kilat Coei San mencabut Poan koan pit dari pinggangnya dan lalu menotok jalan darah Kian kin hiat di pundak kanan serta Siauw hay hiat pada lengan kiri Cia Soen. Tapi dia sungguh-sungguh lihay. Jika seorang ahli silat biasa kena totokan itu, sudah pasti kedua tangannya tidak akan dapat digunakan lagi. Tapi ia hanya merasa kesemutan dan dengan sekali menjambret, ia berhasil merampas Poan koan pit yang lalu dilontarkan kelaut. Tapi serangan Coei San bukan tidak ada hasilnya. Totokan itu melonggarkan pelukan Cia Soen. Nona in memberontak dan berhasil memerdekakan dirinya. Tapi hampir berbareng, sambil mengbantam leher Coei San dengan telapak tangan kirinya, Cia Soen coba menyengkeram badan si nona dengan tangan kanan.

Dengan satu suara "bret!" kulit beruang yang menyelimuti badan So So, menjadi robek. Coei San tahu, bahwa jika ia melompat mundur, kecintaannya pasti akan tertangkap lagi. Maka itu sambil mengerahkan seantero Lwee Kangnya, ia menyambut tangan lawan dengan pukulan Bian ciang. Begitu lekas kedua tangan kebentrok, ia merasa tangannya diisap dengan semacam tenaga yang dahsyat luar biasa, sehingga tidak dapat dilepaskan lagi.

Ia tidak dapat berbuat lain dari pada mengempos semangat untuk coba melawan. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan menyerangnya semacam hawa yang sangat panas dari tangan lawan sehingga pikirannya kalang-kabut dan kepalanya pusing. Inilah untuk ketiga kalinya Coei San mengadu tenaga dengan Cia Soen. Dalam dua pertandingan yang lebih dulu, ia belum pernah mengalami serangan yang seaneh itu.

Di lain detik, dengan satu tangannya terus menempel pada tangan pemuda itu, Cia Soen miringkan badannya dan coba menjambret si nona. Dengan cepat nona In melompat ke belakang. Selagi tubuhnya masih berada di tengah udara, tiba-tiba Cia Soen menendang es, sehingga beberapa keping terbang dan mengenakan lutut kanan si nona, yang sambil mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan, rubuh terguling. Hampir berbareng, Cia Soen mengebas tangannya yang menempel dengan tangan Coei San, sehingga pemuda itu terlempar beberapa tombak jauhnya dan jatuh di pinggir gunung es, ia terpeleset dan tergelincir ke dalam air.

"Celaka!" Coei San mengeluarkan seruan tertahan.

Tapi berkat kepandaiannya yang sudah mencapai taraf sangat tinggi dalam keadaan yang sangat berbahaya, ia masih keburu mencabut Gin kauw dari pinggangnya yang lalu digunakan untuk menotok es, dan dengan meminjam tenaga, badannya kembali melesat ke atas. Selagi kedua kakinya hinggap di atas es, hatinya berdebar-debar, karena ia merasa pasti, bahwa So So akan jatuh lagi ke dalam tangannya orang edan itu. Tapi di luar dugaan di bawah sinar rembulan, ia lihat Cia Soen sedang menekap kedua matanya dengan tangan sambil mengeluarkan suara kesakitan, sedang So So sendiri menggeletak di atas es. Buru-buru Coei San membangunkannya. Sambil memeluk leher pemuda itu, si nona berbisik,

"Aku... aku telah lukakan matanya."

Mendadak, sambil mengaum bagaikan harimau, Cia Soen menubruk, tapi untung juga, sambil memeluk kecintaanya dan dengan bergulingan Coei San dapat menyelamatkan diri. Tiba-tiba terdengar beberapa kali suara keras dan kedua tangan Cia Soen kelihatan amblas di dalam es yang beratnya seratus kati lebih. Ia berdiri diam sambil memasang kuping untuk mendengar dimana adanya kedua orang muda itu, Coei San dan So So mengerti apa artinya itu, perlahan-lahan menyenubunyikan diri di dalam sebuah lubang yang terdapat di gunung es itu dan mengawasi si orang edan sambil menghela napas.

Melihat darah mengalir dari kedua mata Cia Soen, Coei San mengerti, bahwa pada saat berbahaya, So So sudah menimpuk dengan jarum emasnya dan sekarang orang itu sudah menjadi buta. Tapi, biarpun sudah tak dapat melihat, kuping orang kalap itu tajam luar biasa. Lama ia berdiri bagaikan patung. Jika kedua orang muda itu mengeluarkan suara sedikit saja, ia pasti akan menyerang sehebat-betatnya Untung juga suara gelombang, angin dan suara terbenturnya balokan-balokan es pada gunung es itu telah menutupi suara napas mereka. Andaikata mereka berada dalam sebuah kamar tertutup di atas daratan sudah boleh dipastikan mereka tak akan terlolos dari tangan Cia Soen.

Sesudah memasang kuping beberapa lama tanpa berhasil, dalam kegusaran, kesakitan dan ketakutan, Cia Soen kalap lagi. Sambil berteriak-teriak, ia memukul-mukul dan menendang-nendang, sambil menimpuk kian kemari dengan potongan-potongan es. Dengan paras muka pucat, Coei San dan So So saling peluk dalam lubang itu. Mereka yakin, sepotong es saja sudah cukup untuk mengambil jiwa mereka. Cia Soen mengamuk kurang lebih setengah jam, tapi kedua orang muda itu merasakan seperti juga setengah tahun. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia berhenti dan mendadak berkata dengan suara lemah lembut,

"Thio Siangkong, In Kauw Nio, barusan aku kalap dan telah melakukan gila-gila. Kuharap kalian sudi memaafkan"

Sudah berkata begitu. ia duduk untuk menunggu jawaban. Thio Coei San adalah seorang yang mulia dan murah hati, tapi ia pun seorang pintar yang sangat hati-hati, sehingga tidak gampang diakali orang. Nona In yang licin dan banyak akalnya, lebih-lebih sukar diabui. Mereka tidak meladeni perkataan Cia Soen dan tetap berwaspada sambil bernapas pelan-pelan. Sesudah mengulangi perkataannya beberapa kali, Cia Soen menghela napas panjang seraya berkata,

"Jika kalian tak sudi memberi maaf, akupun tidak bisa memaksa lagi,"

Sehabis berkata begitu, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba dalam otak Coei San berkelebat satu peringatan. Ia ingat, bahwa sebelum mengeluarkan jaritannya yang dahsyat di pulau Ong poan San, Cia Soen telah menarik napas seperti itu. Hatinya mencelos, menyumbat kuping sudah tidak keburu lagi. Dengan cepat ia membetot tangan si nona dan melompat ke dalam air. Sebelum si nona mengerti maksudnya, Cia Soen sudah mengeluarkan teriakannya yang dahsyat. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, pemuda itu membetot pula tangan kecintaannya dan mereka menyelam ke dalam air. Dengan Gin kauw yang dicekel di tangan kiri, Coei San menggaet pinggiran gunung es, sedang tangan kanannya memegang tangan nona In. Tapi, biarpun kepala berada di bawah permukaan air, kuping mereka masih mendengar juga teriakan-teriakan yang hebat luar biasa. Gunung es terus maju ke utara. Diam-diam Coei San bersyukur, bahwa yang dilemparkan Cia Soen adalab Poan koan pit, sehingga ia masih dapat menggunakan Gin Kauw untuk menggaet gunung es itu. Andaikata ia kehilangan Gin Kauw, maka meskipun dapat menyelamatkan diri dari teriakan Cia Soen, mereka pasti akan mati di dalam air, sebab ditinggalkan gunung es itu yang terus bergerak maju. Sesudah lewat beberapa lama, mereka menimbut di permukaan air untuk menyedot hawa udara yang segar.

Cia Soen pun sudah berhenti berteriak. Teriakan-teriakan itu rupanya telah meminta banyak tenaga dan dengan letih, ia bersila di atas es sambil menjalankan pernapasannya. Coei San lantas saja menarik tangan So So dan pelan-pelan mereka merayap naik ke atas. Sesudah duduk di tempat agak jauh dari Cia Soen, mereka mencabut bulu beruang untuk menyumbat kuping. Mereka mengerti, bahwa setiap detik mereka menghadapi bahaya besar. Matahari belum juga menyelam karena mereka sudah berada di daerah kutub, dimana siang dan malam berbeda jauh dengan lain bagian bumi. Beberapa saat kemudian, So So yang basah kuyup tak dapat mempertahankan dirinya lagi. Badannya bergemetaran dan giginya bercakrukan. Tentu saja suara itu segera terdengar Cia Soen, yang sambil membentak keras, lalu menghantam dengan Long gee pang. Buru-buru mereka menyingkirkan diri.

Dengan satu suara nyaring luar biasa, gunung es itu somplak dan tujuh delapan balokan es jatuh ke dalam laut. Sesudah gagal dengan pukulannya yang pertama, Cia Soen segera memutar senjatanya bagaikan titiran. Begitu diputar, senjata itu yang panjangnya setombak lebih segera mengeluarkan tenaga mendorong yang sangat hebat dalam jarak tujuh delapan tombak. Coei San dan So So terpaksa mundur terus dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah berdiri di pinggir gunung es. Cia Soen teruı mendesak...

"Bagaimana baiknya?" bisik si nona dengan suara parau.

Sekali lagi Coei San membetot tangan si nona dan mereka segera melompat pula ke dalam air. Selagi badan mereka masih berada di tengah udara, terdengar suara nyaring dan beberapa kepingan es menghantam punggung mereka yang dirasakan sakit sekali. Hampir berbareng dengan jatuhnya mereka ke dalam air, sebalok es, sebesar meja, jatuh di dekat mereka. Dengan cepat Coei San menjambretnya dan di lain saat, mereka sudah duduk di atas balokan es itu. Bagaikan seorang gila, Cia Soen menimpuk kalang kabut dengan potonngan-potongan es, tapi sebab matanya buta dan balokan es yang diduduki kedua orang muda itu terus bergerak maju, maka timpukannya meleset semua. Karena balokan es itu banyak lebih kecil dari gunung es, maka jalannya pun banyak lebih cepat, sehingga tak lama kemudian, Coei San dan So So sudah meninggalkan Cia Soen jauh sekali. Tapi karena kecilnya, balokan es itu tak dapat menahan berat badan dari dua orang dan sebagian tubuh mereka masuk ke dalam air. Untung juga, tak lama kemudian mereka bertemu dengan sebuah gunung es, cepat-cepat mereka menggayu dengan menggunakan tangan untuk mendekati gunung es itu dan kemudian merapat naik ke atasnya.

"Langit tidak memutuskan jalanan orang, tapi langit telah memberikan sangat banyak penderitaan kepada kita," kata Coei San sambil tertawa getir. "So So bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sayang sungguh kita tidak membekal daging beruang," kata si nona.

"Apa Gin Kauwmu hilang?"

Di lain saat, mereka tertawa geli, karena mereka baru merasa, bahwa bulu beruang yang digunakan untuk menyumbat kuping, belum dicabut, sehingga masing-masing tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pihak lain.

"So So," kata Coei San sesudah mereka mencabut bulu beruang dari kuping mereka.

"Andaikata kita mesti mati kitapun tak akan berpisahan lagi."

"Ngoko," kata si nona dengan suara aleman. "Aku ingin mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan. Kuharap kau akan menjawab dengan sejujurnya. Apakah kau akan tetap mencintai aku, andaikata kita berada di daratan, tanpa mengalami penderitaan yang hebat ini?"

Coei San tertegun. Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah ia dapat menjawab,

"Aku rasa, kita tidak akan bisa bersahabat begitu cepat. Juga... juga... kita pasti akan mendapat banyak rintangan, kita barasal dari lain partai..." So So manghela napas,

"Akupun berpendapat begitu," katanya. "Itulah sebabnya, mengapa pada waktu kau bertanding pertama kali dengan Cia Soen, aku sudah tidak mau melepaskan jarum emas, biarpun didesak berulang-ulang olehmu."

"Ya, tapi mengapa begitu?" tanya Coei San dengan rasa heran, "Aku semula menduga, bahwa kau menolak untuk melepaskan jarum, karena kuatir melukakan aku yang waktu itu sedang bertanding di tempat gelap."

"Bukan, bukan begitu," bisik si nona. "Kalau waktu itu aku melukakan dia dan kita dapat kembali ke daratan, kau tentu akan meninggalkan aku!" Coei San kaget mendengar pengakuan itu.

"So So!" serunya.

"Mungkin kau akan gusar," kata si nona. "Tapi tujuanku yang satu-satunya adalah supaya tidak berpisahan dengan kau. Keinginan Cia Soen supaya kita mengawaninya di pulau yang terpencil, cocok sekali dengan keinginanku,"

Bukan main rasa terima kasihnya Coei San. Ia tak pernah menduga, bahwa rasa cinta si nona adalah demikian besar.

"So So, sedikitpun aku tidak gusar," bisiknya. Nona In dongak mengawasi pemuda itu dan berkata pula dengan suara lemah lembut,

"Langit telah mengirim aku ke neraka dingin ini, tapi sebaliknya daripada penasaran aku merasa beruntung sekali. Aku mengharap kita jangan kembali ke selatan untuk selama-lamanya. Hm... Jika kita pulang ke Tiong Goan gurumu tentu akan membenci aku, sedang ayah mungkin sekali akan membunuh kau..."

"Ayahmu?" menegas Coei San.

"Ya, ayah adalah Peh bie Eng ong In Thian Ceng," jawabnya. "Ia adalah pendiri dan pemimpin Peh bie kauw."

"Oh, begitu?" kata Coei San. "So So, kau tak usah takut. Aku pasti akan tetap berada bersama-sama kau. Aku yakin, biarpun ayahmu ganas, ia tentu tidak akan membunuh puteri dan mantunya sendiri."

Mendengar perkataan itu, paras si nona bersinar terang, sedang mukanya bersemu dadu.

"Apa kau bicara setulus hati?" tanyanya.

"So So, biarkan sekarang saja kita terangkap menjadi suami isteri," kata Coei San.

Mereka lantas saja berlutut dengan berendeng di atas es dan Coei San berkata dengan suara nyaring,

"Raja Langit menjadi aksinya, bahwa hari ini tee coe Thio Coei San terangkap jodoh menjadi suami isteri dengan In So So. Biarlah senang dan susah bersama-sama dan cinta-mencinta selama-lamanya!"


	11. Jilid 11

YI TIAN TO LONG JI

Chin Yung dan Jin Yong

Jilid 11

Sesudah Coei San si nona pun berdoa perlahan,

"Aku mohon supaya langit melindungi kami berdua, supaya dari satu ke lain penitisan kami bisa terus menerus menjadi suami isteri."

Ia berdiam sejenak dan kemudian berkata pula,

"Andaikata di belakang hari kami bisa kembali di Tiong Goan, teecoe akan mencuci hati dan memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yang dulu. Teecoe akan bertobat dan bersama-sama suamiku, teecoe akan berusaha untuk melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan balk. Tee coe tak akan membunuh manusia lagi secara sembarangan. Jika tee coe melanggar sumpah ini, biarlah Langit dan manusia menghukum teecoe."

Coei San girang tak kepalang. Ia tak pernah menduga, bahwa tanpa diminta, sang isteri telah bertobat dan bersumpah untuk menjadi manusia baik. Sesudah selesai dengan upacara pernikahan itu, sambil saling mencekal tangan dan duduk berendeng di atas es. Pakaian mereka basah dan hawa dingin menyerang dengan hebat. Akan tetapi, hati mereka hangat bagaikan hangatnya musim semi yang penuh kebahagiaan dan keindahan.

Lewat beberapa lama, baru mereka ingat, bahwa sudah sehari suntuk, perut mereka belum ditangsal. Kedua senjata Coei San sudah hilang di laut, tapi So So masih mempunyai pedang yang tergantung di pinggangnya. Coei San lalu menghunus pedang isterinya, membungkus ujung pedang dengan kulit beruang dan kemudian, sambil mengerahkan Lwee Kang sampai di jeriji tangan, ia menekuknya sehingga ujung pedang itu menjadi bengkok seperti gaetan. Tak lama kemudian, dengan menggunakan gaetan itu, ia berhasil menangkap seekor ikan yang cukup besar. Ikan di wilayah Kutub Utara gemuk dan banyak minyaknya, sehingga biarpun baunya sangat amis dapat menambahkan tenaga dan menghangatkan badan.

Demikianlah siang malam, gunung es itu terapung-apung kejurusan utara, mereka mengerti, bahwa kemungkinan pulang ke Tiong Goan hampir tidak ada, tapi hati mereka tenang dan damai. Ketika itu, siang sudah berubah sangat panjang, sedang malam sangat pendek dan mereka tak dapat menghitung hari lagi. Pada suatu hari, mendadak mereka lihat mengepulnya asap hitam di sebelah utara. So So yang melihat lebih dulu, mencelos hatinya dan paras mukanya berubah pucat.

"Ngo ko!" teriaknya sambil, menuding asap hitam itu.

"Apa di situ terdapat manusia?" tanya sang suami dengan rasa kaget tercampur girang.

Tapi biarpun sudah tertampak dalam pandangan mata, tempat mana asap itu keluar masih terpisah jauh sekali, Sesudah lewat lagi satu hari, asap itu jadi makin besar dan makin tinggi kelihatannya dan di antara asap terlihat sinar api.

"Siapa itu?" tanya So So. Sang suami tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ngoko, ajal kita sudah hampir tiba," kata si isteri dengan suara gemetar. "Itu pintu nereka."

Coei San terkejut, tapi ia segera membujuk,

"Mungkin juga di sana ada manusia yang sedang membakar hutan."

"Kalau membakar hutan, bagaimana asap dan apinya begitu tinggi?" tanya sang isteri.

"So So, sesudah tiba di sini, biarlah kita menyerahkan segala apa kepada Langit," kata Coei San. "Kalau langit tidak mau kita mati kedinginan dan ingin kita mati terbakar, biarlah kita menerima nasib."

Dengan perlahan tapi tentu, gunung es itu terus menuju ke arah asap dan api. Coei San dan So So yang tidak mengerti sebab musababnya, merasa sangat heran dan mereka hanya menganggap, bahwa apa yang bakal terjadi, baik kecelakaan maupun keselamatan, adalah takdir. Apa yang dilihat mereka sebenarnya adalah sebuah gunung berapi yang bekerja, sehingga sebagai akibat, air laut di seputar gunung itu menjadi hangat dan air yang hangat mengalir kejurusan selatan. Dengan demikian, secara wajar, air yang dingin atau es terbetot ke arah utara. Sebagaimana diketahui, angin dan gelombang yang saling terjadi di tengah lautan adalah karena perbedaan antara air dingin dan panas dalam hawa dan air.

Sesudah terapung-apung lagi sehari semalam, gunung es itu tiba di kaki gunung. Ternyata gunung berapi itu berada di atas sebuah pulau yang sangat besar. Di sebelah barat terdapat sebuah puncak dengan batu yang bentuk dan macamnya sangat aneh. Selama berkelana di daerah Tiong Goan, Coei San sudah kenyang mendaki gunung-gunung yang kenamaan, akan tetapi, belum pernah ia melihat puncak yang begitu luar biasa. Ia mengawasi itu semua dengan mata membelalak dan kegirangan meluap-luap di dalam hatinya.

Ia tak tahu bahwa puncak itu adalah tumpukan lahar yang disemprotkan gunung berapi selama ratusan atau ribuan tahun. Di sebelah timur terdapat tanah datar yang sangat luas. Tanah datar itu pun muncul di situ karena bekerjanya gunung berapi. Abu yang disemprotkan oleh gunung itu jatuh ke dalam laut dan lama-lama, mungkin dalam tempo ribuan tahun, air laut teruruk dan munculah tanah datar yang sangat luas. Biarpun tempat itu sudah mendekati Kutub Utara, tapi karena gunung berapi masih bekerja, maka hawa di pulau itu menyerupai hawa di gunung Tiang pek san atau daerah Hek Liong kang. Di puncak-puncak yang tinggi terlihat salju, tapi di tempat yang rendah, pohon-pohon menghijau, pohon siong, pek dan lain-lain yang tidak terdapat di wilayah Tiong Goan. Sesudah memandang beberapa lama dengan mata tidak berkesip, tiba-tiba So So melompat dan memeluk suaminya.

"Ngoko! Kita sudah tiba di tempat dewa!" bisiknya dengan suara serak.

Kegirangan Coei San pun sukar dilukiskan. Ia tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata dan hanya balas memeluk isterinya yang tercinta. Lama mereka saling peluk dengan disaksikan oloh sejumlah menjangan yang sedang makan rumput dengan tenang di atas pulau itu. Kecuali asap api yang agak menakuti, segala apa yang tertampak di situ adalah tenang, damai dan indah. Mandadak terdengar teriakan So So,

"Celaka! Kita tak dapat mendarat!"

Ternyata gunung es itu, yang terpukul dengan air yang hangat, mulai bergerak meninggalkan pulau. Coei San pun tidak kurang kagetnya. Buru-buru mengerahkan Lwee Kang dan menghantam es yang lantas saja somplak sebesar balok. Sesudah itu, sambil memeluk balokan es itu, mereka melompat ke dalam air dan dengan menggunakan tangan dan kaki sebagai penggayu, mereka akhirnya mendarat di pulau itu. Melihat kedatangan manusia, manjangan-menjangan yang sedang makan rumput mendongak dan mengasi, tapi mereka tidak memperlihatkan rasa takut sedikit jua. Perlahan-lahan So So mendekati, menepuk-nepuk punggung salah seekor.

"Kalau di sini terdapat juga beberapa ekor burung ho, aku pasti akan mengatakan, bahwa tempat ini adalah tempatnya dewa Lam kek Sian ong," katanya seraya tertawa.

Karena letih, mereka segera merebahkan diri di atas lapangan rumput dan pulas nyenyak untuk beherapa jam lamanya. Waktu tersadar, matahari masih belum menyelam.

"Sekarang mari kita menyelidiki pulau ini untuk mendapat tahu apa ada manusia atau binatang buas," kata sang suami.

"Aku rasa tak mungkin ada binatang buas," kata So So.

"Lihat saja menjangan-menjangan itu yang hidup damai dan tentram."

So So adalah seorang wanita yang sangat memperhatikan dandanannya. Biarpun menghadapi bahaya di atas gunung es, ia tetap berpakaian rapi. Sekarang sudah berada di atas bumi, begitu tersadar, ia membereskan pakaian dan rambutnya dan kemudian membantu sang suami menyisir rambut. Sesudah itu, harulah mereka berangkat untuk menyelidiki pulau tersebut. Untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan, So So mencekal pedangnya yang sudah bengkok, sedang Coei San sendiri lalu mematahkan cabang pohon untuk dijadikan semacam tongkat.

Dengan menggunakan ilmu mengentengkan badan, mereka berlari-lari dari selatan ke utara yang panjangnya lebih dari dua puluh lie. Apa yang dilihat mereka di sepanjang jalan, selain pohon-pohon yang tinggi kate, adalah binatang kecil, burung dan pohon-pohon bunga yang kebanyakan tidak dikenal mereka. Belakangan, sesudah melewati hutan besar, dari jauh mereka lihat sebuah gunung batu dan di kaki gunung itu terdapat sebuah gua.

"Ah! Sungguh bagus tempat ini!" teriak sang isteri sambil lari-lari.

"Hati-hati!" teriak Coei San.

Belum rapat mulutnya, dari dalam gua mendadak berkelebat satu bayangan dan seekor beruang putih yang sangat besar menerjang keluar. Beruang itu yang panjang bulunya seolah-olah seekor kerbau. Dengan kaget So So melompat mundur. Beruang itu berdiri di atas kedua kakinya seperti manusia dan menghantam kepala So So dengan satu telapak kakinya. Nyonya itu menyambut dengan sabetan pedang, tapi apa mau, karena pedang bengkok itu sudah jadi lebih pendek, sabetannya meleset. Baru saja ia mau membabat lagi, binatang itu sudah menubruk dan menghantam senjatanya yang lantas saja jatuh di atas tanah.

"So So, mundur!" teriak Coei San seraya melompat dan menotok lutut beruang itu dengan tongkatnya.

Cabang kayu itu patah, tapi tulang kaki binatang itu hancur dan dia mengeluarkan jeritan hebat dan menyeramkan. Buru-buru So So menjemput pedangnya untuk memberi bantuan.

"Lekas lontarkan pedang itu keudara!" teriak Coei San.

Sang isteri terkejut, tapi ia nenurut apa yang diperintahkan suaminya. Dengan menotol tanah dengan kakinya, Coei San melompat tinggi dengan menggunakan ilmu Tee in ciong dan sekali menjambret, ia menangkap pedang itu. Dengan tangan kiri mencekal tongkat pendek, ia sekarang seperti juga bersenjatakan Gin kauw dan Poan kian pit. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyabet dari atas ke bawah dengan gerakan huruf 'Hong' (Tajam). Pukulan tersebut diberikutkan dengan Lwee Kang yang sangat dahsyat dan tongkat pendek itu amblas tujuh delapan dim di kepala binatang itu yang sesudah ngamuk dan menggeram hebat, lantas saja rubuh tanpa berkutik lagi. So So menepuk-nepuk tangan sambil tertawa.

"Indah sekali ilmu ringan badan itu!" teriaknya. "Hebat sungguh totokan itu!"

Tapi, baru babis ia berteriak begitu tiba-tiba Coei San berseru,

"Awas! Lari!"

Mendengar teriakan suaminya dengan cepat ia melompat ke depan. Begitu menengok ke belakang, ia terkesiap karena di belakangnya sudah berbaris tujuh ekor beruang putih yang memperlihatkan sikap menakutkan. Coei San mengerti bahwa mereka berdua tak akan dapat melawan tujuh binatang buas itu.

"Lari!" bisiknya dan mereka lantas saja kabur dengan menggunakan ilmu mengentengkan badan.

Meskipun badannya besar, binatang-binatang itu bisa lari cepat sekali, tapi kecepatan mereka masih kalah dengan ilmu ringan badan Coei San dan So So, sehingga sesudah mengubar beberapa lama, mereka ketinggalan agak jauh. Tapi mereka terus mengejar dari belakang.

"Jalan satu-satunya lari ke air," kata Coei San "Apa beruang tidak bisa berenang?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah," jawab So So sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Harap saja mereka tidak bisa berenang." Sambil bicara mereka lari terus secepat-cepatnya.

"Celaka!" mendadak So So mengeluh.

"Mengapa?" tanya Coei San.

"Apa kau tahu apa makanan beruang putih?" sang isteri balas menanya.

"Menurut katanya seorang juru mudi. beruang makan madu tawon dan ikan."

"Makan ikan" menegas Coei San sambil menghentikan tindakannya. "Kalau benar binatang itu makan ikan, mereka pasti bisa berenang."

Sebelum mereka dapat berdamai terlebih jauh, sekonyong-konyong So So berteriak,

"Ih! Mengapa mereka berada di depan kita?"

Dengan hati berdebar-debar mereka mengawasi enam ekor beruang yang mendatangi dari sebelah depan.

"Bukan. Mereka bukan beruang yang tadi," kata Coei San. "Kita sekarang dicegat dari depan dan dari belakang,"

Sehabis berkata begitu, buru-buru ia melompat ke atas satu pohon siong yang sangat besar. Sesudah berada di atas, ia menggaetkan kedua kakinya dicabang pohon, sehingga badannya menggelantung ke bawah dan kedua tangannya menyambut-tangan sang isteri yang turut melompat ke atas.

"Aku harap saja mereka tak dapat memanjat pohon," kata So So sesudah mereka duduk di satu cabang.

"Biarpun mereka, bisa manjat kita tak usah kuatir," kata sang suami. "Maju satu, kita binasakan satu. Asal saja tidak dikurung, kita masih dapat melayani."

Sesaat kemudian, enam ekor beruang yang datang dari depan dan tujuh ekor dari belakang sudah berkumpul di bawah pohon. Mereka mendongak dan menggeram hebat sambil memperlihat gigi mereka. Coei San mematahkan sebatang cabang kecil yang lain digunakan untuk menimpuk mata seekor beruang. Timpukan itu mengenakan tepat pada sasarannya dan sambil menggeram serta melompat-lompat bahna sakitnya, binatang itu menyeruduk pangkal pohon dengan kepalanya.

Melihat hasil pertama, Coei San segera mengulangi perbuatannya. Tapi kawanan binatang itu ternyata pintar sekali dan mereka semua menundukkan kepala dan mulai mengeragoti pohon. Oleh karena begitu, Coei San hanya dapat menimpuk punggung mereka yang kulitnya tebal, sehingga serangan itu tidak dirasakan sama sekali. Tak lama kemudian, pangkal pohon itu sudah somplak sebagian dan jika di dorong beramai-ramai, sudah pasti akan roboh. Coei San menghela napas.

"Aku taknyana, sesudah berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari lautan, kita bakal jadi makanan kawanan beruang," katanya.

Dengan jantung memukul keras, So So mengawasi satu pohon siong yang terpisah kira-kira tujuh delapan tombak.

"Ngoko," bisiknya. "Dengan ilmu mengentengkan badan, sekali lompat kau bisa turun ke bawah dan dengan sekali lompat lagi, kau bisa naik ke pohon itu."

Sang suamipun sudah lihat kemungkinan itu. Memang, kalau seorang diri, ia dapat berbuat begitu. Tapi dengan membawa isterinya, mereka tentu akan tercegat di tengah jalan. Maka itu sambil menggelengkan kepala, ia berkata,

"Tidak dapat. Tak dapat aku berbuat begitu."

"Ngoko, tak usah kau pikiri aku," kata pula sang istiri. "Tidak perlu kita mati berdua-dua."

"Kita sudah bersumpah, bahwa langit di atas bumi di bawah, kita tak akan berpisahan untuk selama-lamanya." jawab sang suami. "Mana dapat aku meninggalkan kau dengan begitu saja?"

Bukan main rasa terharunya nyonya itu, sehingga air matanya lantas saja berlinang-linang. Ia ingin coba membujuk lagi, tapi mulutnya seakan terkancing. Sesaat itu, tiba-tiba pohon bergoyang-goyang, karena didesak dengan berbareng oleh kawanan beruang itu. Hati So So mencelos, sehingga tanpa merasa, ia mengeluarkan teriakan perlanan. Ia tahu, beberapa detik lagi, pohon itu pasti akan rubuh. Pada saat yarg sangat berbahaya, di sebelah kejauhan sekonyong-konyong terdengar suara yang sangat tajam. Suara itu tidak begitu keras, tapi aneh sekali, seperti bunyi burung malam, seperti bunyi khim, seperti angin meniup daun bambu dan seperti bunyi genta. Begitu mendengar suara itu, ketiga belas beruang berhenti serentak dalam usahanya untuk merubuhkan pohon dan berdiri diam sambil memasang kuping.

Dari sikap mereka, seolah-olah suara itu adalah suara yang paling menakuti di dalam dunia. Apa yang paling mengherankan lagi, sesaat kemudian, seekor demi seekor menundukkan kepala dan mendekam di atas tanah tanpa bergerak. Walaupun tak tahu apa artinya itu, Coei San dan So So girang tak kepalang dan harapan besar muncul dalam hati mereka.

"Tolong! Tolong!" jerit So So. "Tolong...! Beruang mau mencelakakan manusia."

Jeritan itu disambut dengan suara yang tadi, yang mendatangi dengan kecepatan luar biasa, lebih cepat dari terbangnya burung. Sesaat kemudian, di depan mereka berkelebat satu bayangan merah, seolah-olah sebuah bola api yang menyambar dari satu pohon di sebelah depan dan kemudian hinggap di dahan pohon dimana Coei San dan So So sedang menyembunyikan diri. Sekarang baru mereka bisa melihat nyata. Yang hinggap di dahan itu adalah seekor kera yang bulunya merah, tingginya kira-kira tiga kaki, mukanya putih seperti batu giok, sedang kedua matanya yang berkilat-kilat mengeluarkan sinar keemas-emasan. Bahwa binatang yang datang ke situ adalah seekor kera yang begitu menarik, tidak diduga-duga mereka.

Waktu berteriak untuk meminta pertolongan, So So menaksir, bahwa binatang yang mengeluarkan suara begitu adalah binatang buas yang sangat menakuti. Tapi karena sedang menghadapi bahaya besar, mau tidak mau, ia berteriak juga. Maka itu, dengan kegirangan yang meluap-luap, ia segera mengangsurkan tangannya ke arah kera itu. Biarpun belum pernah melihat manusia kera itu ternyata pintar luar biasa. Ia rupanya mengerti maksud persahabatan itu dan segera mengulur satu tangannya dan menyentuh tangan si nyonya. Sambil menuding kawanan beruang itu, So So berkata,

"Mereka mau mencelakakan kami. Apa kau dapat menolong?"

Melihat gerakan So So, seraya memekik kera itu melompat turun dan menghampiri salah seekor beruang. Dengan sekali menggerakan tangan, jari-jarinya amblas ke dalam kepala beruang itu dan di lain saat, tangannya sudah memegang otak beruang. Ia melompat naik pula dan dengan sikap hormat, mengangsurkan otak beruang itu kepada So So.

Coei San dan isterinya kaget bukan main. Tenaga binatang yang sehebat itu sungguh-sungguh belum pernah didengar mereka. So So sebenarnya tidak sanggup menelan otak mentah itu. Tapi sebab tidak mau membangkitkan kegusaran tuan penolong itu, dengan apa boleh buat, ia menyambutinya. Ia menggigit sebagian otak itu, dan menyerahkan sisanya kepada Coei San. Di luar dugaan, otak beruang itu lezat luar biasa, lebih enak dari makanan apapun jua yang pernah dimakannya. Sambil bersenyum, ia lalu mengambilnya kembali dari tangan suaminya dan menghabiskan semuanya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih," katanya sambil memanggut-manggutkan kepala.

Di lain saat kera itu sudah melompat turun lagi dan mengambil pula dua otak beruang yang lalu dimakannya. Sungguh mengherankan, kawanan beruang itu bukan saja tidak berani melawan, tapi juga tidak berani lari. Mereka terus mendekam di atas tanah, seperti orang yang sedang menerima hukuman. So So tertawa nyaring.

"Mampuskan semua beruang itu," katanya. "Kalau kau tidak keburu datang, kami berdua tentu sudah masuk ke dalam perut mereka."

Sambil memekik, kera itu melompat turun lagi dan dalam sekejap ia sudah membinasakan semua beruang itu. Coei San dan So so lantas saja turut melompat turun. Melihat tiga belas bangkai binatang itu, Coei San merasa tidak tega dan ia berkata dengan suara menyesal,

"Sebenarnya tak usah membinasakan mereka semua. Cukup jika mereka diusir pergi."

Mendengar perkataan suaminya, So So yang sedang mencekal lengan si kera agak terkejut.

_"Ngoko tentu mencela aku,"_ katanya di dalam hati. _"Ya... aku harus berusaha untuk mengubah adatku yang kejam."_ Tapi biarpun hatinya menyesal, ia tertawa seraya berkata,

"Hm... sekarang Ngoko merasa kasihan terhadap biatang-binatang buas itu. Kalau saudara kera tidak datang menolong, apakah beruang-beruang itu akan menaruh belas kasihan terhadap kita?"

"Kalau kita sama kejamnya seperti binatang, bukankah kita tiada beda seperti binatang?" kata sang suami.

"Binatangpun ada juga yang baik," kata So So sambil tertawa. "Lihatlah saudara kera ini. Kepandaiannya lebih tirggi dan rupanya lebih tampan daripada kau." Coei San tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ai ya?" serunya. "Kau membuat aku cemburu."

Sesudah terlolos dari lubang jarum, mereka bergembira sekali dan beromong-omong dengan tertawa-tawa. Kera merah itu pun tidak kurang gembiranya dan dia melompat-lompat kian kemari.

"Kawanan beruang itu mungkin mempunyai anak, coba kita tengok," kata Coei San.

Dengan So So menutun kera, mereka lalu masuk ke dalam gua. Sesudah berjalan-jalan kira-kira sembilan tombak, di tengah-tengah gua itu terbuka sebuah lubang, sehingga sinar terang menyorot masuk ke dalam. Hanya sayang, gua yang sebenarnya sangat nyaman itu berbau busuk sebab penuh dengan kotoran dan air kencing beruang.

"Kalau tidak berbau busuk, tempat ini cocok sekali untuk menjadi tempat meneduh kita," kata So So sambil menekap hidung.

"Kita dapat mernbersihkannya," kata sang suami.

"Sesudah lewat sepuluh hari atau paling lama setengah bulan, kurasa bau itu akan hilang sendirinya"

So So mengawasi Coei San dengan hati girang tercampur duka, karena ia ingat, babwa mulai hari itu, ia akan berdiam di pulau tersebut bersama-sama Coei San untuk selama-lamanya. Sementara itu, Coei San sudah mematahkan cabang-cabang poloh yang lalu dibuat menjadi sebuah sapu. Dengan dibantu oleh isterinya, ia lalu menyapu kotoran beruang. Dengan gembira si kera coba membantu, tapi biarpun pintar, kera tetap kera dan sebaliknya daripada membantu, ia mengacau pekerjaan orang. Karena mengingat budinya, Coei San dan So So membiarkan ia mengunjuk kenakalannya. Sesudah bekerja berat, gua itu akhirnya bersih, tapi bau busuknya belum mau menghilang juga.

"Alangkah baiknya jika kita dapat mencuci dengan air," kata So So. "Hanya sayang kita tak punya tahang." Sesudah memikir sejenak, Coei San berkata,

"Ada jalan," Buru-buru ia mendaki gunung dan mengambil beberapa balok es yang lalu ditaruh di batu-batu yang agak tinggi dalam gua itu.

"Ngoko, lihay sungguh otakmu!" memuji sang isteri sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan.

Tak lama kemudian, balokan es itu mulai melumer dan airnya mangalir ke bawah, sehingga gua itu seolah-olah disiram. Sedang suaminya mencuci gua, dengan menggunakan pedang bengkok, So So memotong daging beruang yang kemudian ditumpuk menjadi satu. Walaupun di pulau itu terdapat gunung berapi tapi karena berada dalam wilayah Kutub Utara, maka hawanya masih sangat dingin. Maka itu, sesudah diuruk dengan potongan-potongan es, daging itu rasanya tak akan rusak dalam tempo lama. Sesudah selesai bekerja, So So menghela napas seraya berkata,

"Manusia selalu merasa tidak puas. Jika sekarang kita dapat menyalakan api dan membakar telapak kaki beruang, kita akan dapat mencicipi makanan yang sungguh luar biasa." (Telapak kaki beruang semenjak jaman purba sudah diakui sebagai salah satu makanan yang paling enak).

"Api ada, hanya terlalu besar," kata Coei San sambil mengawasi asap yang mengepul dari gunung berapi. "Perlahan-lahan kita harus berdaya untuk mengambil api itu."

Malam itu mereka makan otak beruang dan tidur di atas pohon. Pada esokan paginya, baru saja membuka mata, So So sudah berteriak,

"Aduh! Wangi sungguh!"

Ia melompat turun dari pohon dan mendapat tahu, bahwa bau wangi itu darang dari dalam gua.

Bersama suaminya, ia berlari-lari ke dalam gua, dimana terdapat tumpukan-tumpukan bunga yang tengah dilontarkan kian kemari oleh si kera sambil melompat-lompat, So So yang sangat suka akan bunga jadi girang bukan main dan mengawasi lagak kera itu sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Coei San.

"Aku hendak bicarakan serupa soal denganmu."

Melihat paras suaminya yang bersungguh-sungguh ia agak terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. "Aku ingin berdamai bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan api." jawabnya,

"Ah, orang edan kau!" bentak stag isteri seraya tertawa. "Kukira ada urusan penting. Ambil api! Aku setuju. Lekas beritahukan rencanamu."

"Di mulut gunung berapi, hawanya luar biasa panas dan kita tak akan dapat mendekatinya," menerangkan Coei San. "Maka itu menurut pendapatku, jalan satu-satunya ialah membuat tambang yang panjang dari kulit pohon. kemudian menjemur tambang itu dan..."

"Bagus!" memutus sang isteri. "Kemudian mengikat sebutir batu di ujung tambang, melontarkan tambang itu ke mulut gunung barapi dan menariknya kembali sesudah ujung tambang terbakar. Bukankah begitu maksudmu?"

Coei San mengangguk seraya memuji kepintaran isterinya. Karena ingin sekali makan daging matang, tanpa menyia-nyiakan tempo lagi, mereka segera bekerja. Selang dua hari, mereka sudah membuat tambang yang panjangnya seratus tombak lebih dan yang lalu dijemur di bawah sinar matahari. Pada hari ke empat, dengan membawa tambang itu, mereka lalu pergi ke gunung berapi. Walaupun kelihatannya dekat, gunung itu terpisah empat puluh li lebih dari tempat mereka. Makin dekat dengan gunung itu, hawa makin panas. Keringat mengucur dari tubuh mereka dan di seputar itu tidak terdapat pohon-pohonan lagi. Apa yang mereka menemuinya hanyalah batu-batu yang gundul. Sesudah berjalan lagi beberapa lama, hawa panas jadi makin hebat. Melihat muka isterinya yang merah kepanasan, Coei Scan yang menggendong jadi tak merasa tega.

"Kau tunggu di sini, biar aku saja yang pergi ke situ," katanya.

"Jangan rewel!" bentak sang isteri. "Kalau kau banyak bicara, aku tak akan meladeni lagi. Paling banyak seumur hidup kita tidak mengenal api lagi, seumur hidup makan makanan mentah."

Coei San besenyum dan mereka terus mendaki gunung itu. Sesudah berjalan lagi kurang lebih satu li, napas mereka tersengal-sengal dan hampir tak dapat bertahan lagi. Coei San memiliki Lwee Kang yang sangat tinggi, tapi ia pun merasa matanya berkunang-kunang dan kupingnya berbunyi.

"Sudahlah," katanya. "Dari sini saja kita melontar kan tambang ini. Jika tidak menyala, hem...kita..."

So So tertawa dan menyambungi, "Kita jadi suami isteri orang hutan..."

Belum habis perkataannya, badannya bergoyang-goyang dan ia pasti rubuh jika tidak buru-buru mencekal pundak suaminya. Dari atas tanah Coei San menjemput sebutir batu yang lalu diikatkan ke ujung tambang. Sesudah itu, sambil berlari-lari dan mengerahkan Lwee Kang, ia melontarkan tambang dengan sekuat tenaga. Bagaikan seekor ular, tambang itu terbang di tengah udara, kemudian jatuh di permukaan bumi. Akan tetapi, sebab jarak dengan mulut gunung yang mengeluarkan api, masih terlalu jauh, maka sesudah mereka menunggu beberapa lama, tambang itu belum juga menyala. Sementara itu, mereka merasakan hawa panas semakin hebat, sehingga mata mereka seola-olah mengeluarkan api. Coei San menghela napas seraya berkata,

"Orang-orang dulu membuat api dengan menggosok kayu atau memukul batu. Sudahlah! Menggunakan tambang tidak berhasil. Biarlah kita cari lain jalan saja."

Dengan rasa kecewa, So So manggutkan kepalanya. Selagi ia mau memanggil si kera merah, yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun juga mereka pergi, tiba-tiba ia lihat binatang itu menjemput sebutir batu dan dengan menyontoh cara Coei San, dia berlari-lari, kemudian melontarkan batu itu. Dia gembira bukan main dan kelihatannya tak takut akan hawa panas. Melihat begitu, tiba-tiba So So mendapat satu pikiran.

_"E eh, kera itu kelihatannya tidak takut api."_ katanya di dalam hati. Ia segera bersiul dan berkata,

"Saudara kera, apakah kau dapat menolong untuk membawa ujung tambang ke api dan menyalahkannya?"

Sambil berkata begitu, ia memberi isyarat dengan tangannya. Kera itu ternyata pintar luar biasa. Baru saja So So memberi isyarat dua tiga kali, ia sudah mengerti apa maksudnya dan seraya berbunyi keras, dengan belasan kali lompatan saja, dia sudah melalui seratus tombak lebih dan sesudah menjemput ujung tambang, dia berlari ke mulut gunung bagaikan kilat cepatnya. Melihat begitu, Coei San dan So So merasa menyesal, karena mereka kuatir dia tercemplung di dalam lubang api.

"Kauw jie! Kauw jie!" teriak So So. "Balik! Hayo balik!"

Baru saja ia berteriak begitu, jauh-jauh terlihat mengepulnya asap di ujung tambang yang kemudian ditarik dengan cepat oleh si kera dan beberapa saat kemudian ujung tambang yang menyala sudah berada di hadapan Coei San dan So So. Bukan main girangnya mereka, So So melompat dan memeluk binatang itu, sedang Coai San lalu mengambil cabang-cabang kayu kering yang diikat menjadi satu sebagai semacam obor dan kemudian menyulutnya dengan api di tambang itu.

Apa yang sangat mengherankan bagi mereka ialah, jangankan badannya sedangkan bulu si kera sedikitpun tidak berubah. Dengan hati gembira, kedua suami isteri itu segera kembali ke gua beruang bersama-sama si kera merah. Mereka segera mengumpulkan cabang-cabang kayu dan rumput kering untuk membuat sebuah perapian. Di dalam dunia, dapat dikatakan semua binatang sangat takuti api. Tapi si kera merah adalah lain dari yang lain. Sambil mengeluarkan bunyi yang menggelikan dan dengan lagak nakal, ia bergulingan beberapa kali di atas perapian yang berkobar-kobar. Mendadak Coei San ingat apa yang pernah dituturkan oleh gurunya dan tanpa merasa, ia mengeluarkan seruan

"ah!"

"Ada apa?" tanya sang isteri.

"Soehoe pernah memberitahukan aku, bahwa di dalam dunia hidup semacam tikus yang dinamakan tikus api," jawabnya. "Tikus itu dapat masuk ke dalam api tanpa terbakar bulunya yang panjangnya satu dim lebih, dapat dibuat menjadi semacam kain yang diberi nama kain asbes. Kalau kain itu kotor, cara mencucinya adalah memasukannya ke dalam api dan begitu dikeluarkan dari api, warnanya sudah putih kembali seperti sediakala. Menurut pendapatku, kera itu tidak banyak berbeda dengan tikus yang dituturkan Soehoe." So So tertawa.

"Jika bulu Saudara Kauw jie rontok, aku akan membuat kain untukmu!" katanya. "Tapi paling sedikit kau harus berusia dua atau tiga ratus tahun."

Sesudah mempunyai api, segala apa beres, mereka masak air, memasak daging dan membuat satu dua rupa masakan. Sedari perahu tenggelam, belum pernah mereka merasakan makanan matang. Sekarang secara tidak diduga-duga, mereka dapat makan telapak kaki beruang yang kesohor lezat dan dapatlah dibayangkan kegembiraan mereka. Si kera merah yang tidak makan lain daripada otak beruang, pergi ke hutan untuk mencari buah-buahan. Malam itu, sesudah makan kenyang, Coei San dan So So tidur di dalam gua di antara bau wangi dari berbagai macam bunga yang luar biasa. Keesokan paginya, Coei San keluar dari gua dan dengan hati lapang ia memandang ke tempat jauh.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang yang bertubuh tinggi besar berdiri tegak di atas batu cadas di pinggir laut. Ia kaget bukan main, karena orang itu bukan lain dari pada Cia Soen! Sesudah mengalami penderitaan yang sangat hebat, ia dan isterinya mendarat di pulau yang indah itu. Tapi baru saja menikmati penghidupan bahagia dan tentram beberapa hari, si memedi sudah muncul lagi. Di lain saat, ia lihat Cia Soen jalan mendatangi dengan badan bergoyang-goyang. Ternyata, sesudah matanya buta, ia tidak dapat menangkap ikan atau membunuh beruang, sehingga sedari hari itu, ia tak pernah menangsal perut dan biarpun badannya kuat luar biasa, ia tak dapat mempertahankan diri lagi. Sesudah berjalan belasan tombak, badannya kelihatan bergemetar dan rubuh di atas tanah. Buru-buru Coei San kembali ke gua. Begitu melihat suaminya, So So bersenyum seraya berkata,

"Ngo.."

Ia tidak meneruskan perkataannya sebab melihat paras sang suami yang suram. Sesudah berhadapan dengan isterinya, Coei San berkata dengan suara perlahan,

"Si orang she Cia ada di sini!" So So melompat bangun seperti orang dipagut ular.

"Dia sudah lihat kau?" bisiknya.

Tapi saat itu juga ia ingat, bahwa Cia Soen sudah buta dan hatinya jadi lebih tenang.

"Ngoko, kau tak usah takut," katanya pula. "Masakan kita berdua, ditambah lagi dengan Kauw jie, tidak dapat melawan seorang buta?" Coei San manggut-manggutkan kepalanya.

"Dia rubuh pingsan karena kelaparan." katanya.

"Mari kita tengok," kata sang isteri sambil merobek ujung bajunya kemudian dirobek lagi jadi empat potong kecil.

Dua segera dimasukkan ke dalam kupingnya dan yang dua lagi diserahkan kepada suaminya. Dengan tangan kanan mencekal pedang dan tangan kiri menuntun si kera merah, ia segera mengikuti Coei San untuk menengok Cia Soen. Sesudah berada dekat, Coei San berteriak,

"Cia Cianpwee, apa kau mau makan?"

Dalam keadaan lupa ingat, Cia Soen mendengar teriakan itu dan pada paras mukanya lantas saja terlukis sinar harapan. Tapi di lain saat, ia mengenali, bahwa suara itu adalah suara Coei San dan paras mukanya lantas saja berubah menyeramkan. Selang beberapa lama, barulah ia mengangguk. Coei San segera melontarkan sepotong daging seraya berteriak,

"Sambutlah!"

Cia Soen bangun sambil menekan tanah dengan tangan kiri dan dengan pertolongan kupingnya yang sangat tajam, dengan tangan lainnya ia menangkap daging itu yang lalu dimakan perlahan-lahan. Melihat seorang yang begitu gagah perkasa telah menjadi lemah dalam hati Coei San lantas saja timbul perasaan kasihan. Tapi So So mempunyai pendapat lain. Ia sangat tidak mufakat dengan tindakan suaminya yang sudah memberi makanan kepada Cia Soen.

_"Hmm! Sesudah kuat, mungkin dia akan membinasakan kita berdua,"_ katanya di dalam hati.

Tapi karena sudah bersumpah untuk menjadi orang baik maka meskipun hatinya mendongkol, ia menutup mulut. Sesudah makan sepotong daging itu. Cia Son lantas saja pulas di atas tanah. Coei San segera menyalakan sebuah perapian di dekatnya untuk mengusir hawa dingin dan mengeringkan pakaian Cia Soen yang basah kuyup. Sampai lohor barulah si buta sadar.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanyanya.

Melihat gerakan mulutnya, Coei San dan So So, yang menungguinya, segera mencabut satu sumbatan kuping untuk mulai bicara, tapi mereka sangat berwaspada dan siap sedia untuk menyumbat kuping jika terlihat gerakan yang luar biasa.

"Pulau ini adalah pulau yang tidak ada manusia." jawab Coei San.

Cia Soen mengeluarkan suara di hidung. Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah ia berkata,

"Kalau begitu kita tak akan bisa pulang."

"Hal itu lebih baik kita menyerahkan saja kepada kebijaksanaan langit," kata pula Coei San.

Mendadak Cia Soen meluap darahnya dan bagaikan kalap ia mulai mencaci langit. Sesudah kenyang memaki-maki ia meraba-raba satu batu besar dan lalu duduk di atasnya.

"Apa yang kamu ingin berbuat terhadapku?" tanyanya.

Coei San melirik isterinya yang segera memberi isyarat, bahwa ia menyerahkan keputusan kepada sang suami. Sesudah memikir sejenak, pemuda itu lalu berkata dengan suara nyaring,

"Cia Cianpwee, kami berdua suami isteri..."

"Hm..." Cia Soen memotong pembicaraan orang.

"Kamu sudah menjadi suami isteri?"

Paras muka, So So lantas saja bersemu dadu, sedang hatinya girang.

"Dalam pernikahan kami, dapat dikatakan Cianpwee lah yang menjadi comblang," katanya seraya tertawa.

"Untuk itu. kami harus menghaturkan terima kasih." Cia Soen kembali mengeluarkan suara di hidung.

"Baiklah. Apa yang kamu mau berbuat terhadapku?" tanyanya pula.

"Cia Cianpwee," kata Coei San. "Kami merasa sangat menyesal, bahwa kami telah membutakan kedua matamu. Tapi karena hal itu sudah terjadi kami meminta maaf pun tiada gunanya. Jika kita ditakdirkan untuk berdiam di pulau ini seumur hidup dan tak bisa kembali lagi di Tiong Goan maka satu-satunya yang dapat diperbuat kami ialah merawat Cianpwee seumur hidup." Cia Soen mengangguk.

"Ya.. begitu saja," katanya.

"Kami berdua sangat mencintai satu sama lain dan akan hidup atau mati bersama-sama," kata pula Coei San. "Jika penyakit Cianpwee kumat lagi dan mencelakakan salah seorang di antara kami, maka orang yang masih hidup sudah pasti tak akan mau hidup lebih lama lagi."

"Kau ingin mengatakan, bahwa jika kalian berdua mati, aku pun tak bisa hidup seorang diri di pulau ini. Bukankah begitu?" tanya Cia Soen.

"Benar," jawab Coei San.

"Kalau begitu, perlu apa kalian menyumbat kuping?" tanya pula Cia Soen.

Coei San dan So So saling mengawasi sambil bersenyum dan lalu mencabut potongan kain yang masih menyumbat kuping kiri mereka. Mereka merasa kagum bukan main, karena walaupun sudah tak dapat melihat, Cia Soen masih dapat mengetahui segala apa dengan kupingnya yang sangat tajam. Sesudah beromong-omong sedikit, Coei San lalu meminta orang tua itu memberi nama kepada pulau mereka.

"Di pulau ini terdapat es yang ribuan tahun tak pernah melumer dan terdapat pula api yang laksaan tahun tak pernah padam." kata Cia Soen. "Maka biarlah kita menamakannya pulau Pang hwee to saja."

Pang hwee to berarti Pulau es dan api. Demikianlah. Mulai waktu itu, tiga manusia dan seekor kera menjadi penghuni dari pulau terpencil itu. Untuk keperluan hidup, Coei San dan So So bekerja keras. Mereka membuat piring mangkok dengan membakar tanah liat, membuat dapur dengan menumbuk tanah dan batu, membuat kursi meja dan lain-lain perabotan rumah tangga. Biarpun buatannya sangat kasar, alat-alat dan perabotan itu dapat memenuhi keperluan mereka. Saban-saban ada tempo yang luang, mereka menanam pohon-pohon bunga di sebelah kiri gua itu. Cia Soen juga tidak pernah rewel dan hidup dengan tentram. Setiap hari ia duduk termenung sambil mencekal To Liong To. Ia rupanya terus mengasah otak untuk memecahkan rahasia yang bersembunyi dalam golok mustika itu. Mereka membujuk supaya ia jangan memutar otak lagi.

"Aku pun mengerti bahwa andaikata aku dapat memecahkan rahasia ini, aku tak akan dapat berdiam di sebuah tempat yang terpencil dan tak punya harapan untuk bisa kembali ke Tiong Goan," jawabnya dengan suara getir. "Akan tetapi, karena aku tak punya kerjaan dan merasa sangat kesepian maka biarlah aku mengasah otak untuk menghilangkan tempo."

Mendengar jawaban yang sangat beralasan, mereka mengangguk dan tidak membujuk lagi. Kira-kira setengah li dalam gua beruang, terdapat sebuah gua lain yang lebih kecil. Sesudah bekerja keras kurang lebih sepuluh hari, Coai San mengubah gua itu menjadi sebuah kamar yang kecil, yang lalu diserahkan kepada Cia Soen untuk dijadikan kamar tidurnya. Beberapa bulan telah terlalu dengan cepatnya. Pada suatu hari, bersama sikera merah, Coei San dan So So pesiar ke sebelah utara pulau itu. Di luar dugaan mereka, pulau itu sangat panjang dan sesudah melalui seratus li lebih, mereka belum mencapai ujungnya. Sesudah berjalan lagi beberapa lama, di sebelah depan menghadang sebuah hutan yang sangat besar. Mereka mendekati hutan itu, tapi baru saja Coei San ingin masuk, si kera merah berbunyi keras dan memperlihatkan sikap ketakutan. So So jadi kuatir dan berkata,

"Ngo ko, kau tak boleh masuk, Kauw jie kelihatannya sangat ketakutan."

Coei San merasa heran tercampur kuatir, karena si isteri yang biasanya sangat bergembira jika menemui sesuatu yang luar biasa, pada waktu waktu belakangan sangat lesu kelihatannya.

"So So, mengapa kau?" tanyanya. "Apa badanmu kurang enak."

Ditanya begitu, So So kelihatannya kemalu-maluan, sehingga paras mukanya barubah merah.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dengan suara perlahan. Sang suami jadi makin heran dan terus mendesak. Akhirnya, sambil menunduk ia berkata dengan suara perlahan, "Langit rupanya tahu, bahwa kita terlalu kesepian dan akan mengirim seorang manusia lain datang ke pulau ini."

Coei San terkesiap dan di lain saat, kegirangannya meluap-luap.

"Kita akan punya anak?" tanyanya.

"Sts! Perlahan sedikit!" bentak si isteri, tapi di lain saat ia tertawa geli karena baru ia ingat bahwa di sekitar hutan itu tiada lain manusia.

Siang malam terbang bagaikan anak panah yang melesat dari busurnya. Cuaca berubah lagi, siang makin pendek dan malam makin panjang, sedang hawa udarapun makin dingin. Sesudah hamil, So So gampang capai, tapi ia tetap melakukan pekerjaan sebari-hari seperti masak, menambal pakaian dan menyapu lantai. Malam itu ia sudah hamil hampir sepuluh bulan. Sesudah menyalakan perapian di dalam gua, kedua suami isteri lalu duduk beromong-omong. "Ngoko, coba kau tebak, apa anak kita lelaki atau perempuan?" kata So So.

"Perempuan seperti kau, lelaki seperti aku, bagiku sama saja." jawab sang suami.

"Aku lebih suka anak lelaki." kata pula So So. "Coba kau pilih satu nama untuknya."

Coei San hanya mengeluarkan suara,

"hmmm" dan tidak menjawab perkataan isterinya.

"Ngoko, apa sedang dipikir olehmu?" tanya pula sang isteri. "Dalam beberapa hari ini kau kelihatannya agak bingung." Coei San bersenyum.

"Tak apa-apa, mungkin karena kegirangan bakal menjadi ayah, aku kelihatannya tolol," jawabnya.

Tapi nyonya itu yang sangat pintar tak dapat diakali. Ia sudah melihat bahwa pada mata suaminya terdapat sinar kekuatiran.

"Ngoko, jika kau tidak berterus terang, aku akan jengkel sekali." katanya dengan suara lemah lembut. "Ada apa yang mendukakan hatimu?" Coei San menghela napas.

"Aku harap saja penglihatanku keliru," katanya. "Dalam beberapa hari ini, kulihat perubahan pada paras muka Cia Cianpwee." So So mengeluarkan seruan tertahan dan berkata dengan suara berkuatir,

"Benar, aku pun sudah lihat perubahan itu. Paras mukanya makin hari jadi makin ganas dan mungkin sekali ia bakal kalap lagi." Coei San manggut-manggutkan kepalanya.

"Dia rupanya jengkel karena tidak dapat menembus rahasia yang meliputi To Liong To." katanya.

Tiba-tiba air mata So So mengucur, sehingga suaminya terkejut.

"Aku sedikitpun tidak merasa halangan kalau kita mati bertempur dan mati bersama-sama dia," katanya dengan suara sedih. "Tapi... tapi..." Dengan rasa terharu, Coei San memeluk istrinya.

"Benar sesudah mempunyai anak, kita tak boleh sembarangan mengadu jiwa," katanya. "Kalau dia kumat lagi kalapnya, tiada jalan lain dari pada membinasakannya. Kedua matanya sudah buta dan aku merasa pasti, dia tak akan bisa mencelakakan kita."

Mendengar niatan suaminya untuk membunuh Cia Soen, badan nyonya itu bergemetaran. Sebagaimana diketahui, waktu masih ia kejam luar biasa dan dapat membunuh puluhan manusia tanpa berkesiap. Tapi sesudah hamil, entah mengapa hatinya jadi berubah mulia. Pernah kejadian pada suatu hari Coei San menangkap seekor biang menjangan yang diikut oleh dua anaknya sampai di gua. So So merasa tak tega dan berkeras supaya suaminya melepaskan betina menjangan itu. Ia lebih suka makan buah-buahan saja daripada membunuhnya. Melihat istrinya menggigil, Coei San tertawa seraya berkata dengan suara menyinta,

"Aku harap saja dia tidak kalap lagi. So So, berikan saja nama Liam Coe (Langit Welas asih) kepada anak kita. Apa kau setuju? Aku ingin supaya kalau sudah besar, dia akan terus ingat, bahwa ibunya mempunyai hati yang welas asih. Perempuan atau lelaki, kita berikan saja nama itu."

So So mengangguk dengan perasaan beruntung.

"Dulu, setiap kali aka membunuh manusia, hatiku merasa girang," katanya. "Tapi sekarang, dengan mengatahui, bahwa dalam hatiku telah muncul perasaan kasih terhadap sesama manusia, aku merasa bahagia dan kebahagiaan itu berbeda jauh dengan kegirangan di waktu dulu, waktu aku membunuh manusia." Sang suami manggut-manggutkan kepalanya.

"Aku sungguh girang mendangar pengutalanmu ini," katanya. "Orang kata, bibit mencelakakan manusia tidak boleh ditanam di dalam hati, bibit menolong manusia harus dipupuk."

"Benar," kata So So. "Tapi bagaimana kita harus bertindak, kalau benar dia kalap lagi. Dengan adanya saudara Kauw jie sebagai pembantu, kekuatan kita bertambah besar."

"Tapi kurasa kita tidak dapat terlalu mengandalkan kera." kata sang suami. "Dia memang pintar sekali, tapi belum tentu dia mengerti kemauan kita. Kita harus mencari daya upaya yang lebih sempurna."

"Begini saja," So So mengajukan usulnya. "Waktu memberikan makanan kepadanya, kita menaruh racun... Tidak! Tidak boleh begitu! Belum tentu dia kalap lagi dan mungkin sekali kita menduga keliru."

"Aku mempunyai serupa akal yang rasanya dapat digunakan," kata Coei San. "Mulai besok kita pindah kebagian sebelum gua ini dan membuat sebuah lubang jebakan di bagian luar dan di atas lubang itu, kita tutup dengan rumput dan daun daun kering."

"Akal itu sangat baik, hanya aku kuatir kau akan dicegat dia di tengah jalan waktu kau memburu binatang," kata So So. Coei San tertawa.

"Tak usah kau kuatirkan keselamatanku," katanya, "Begitu lekas melihat gelagat kurang baik, aku bisa lantas melarikan diri. Dengan memanjat batu-batu cadas dan tebing, kurasa dia tak akan dapat menyandak aku."

Keesokan paginya, Coei San lalu mulai menggali lubang di bagian luar gua itu. Karena tidak mempunyai cangkul besi, ia terpaksa menggunakan potongan kayu, sehingga pekerjaan itu memerlukan tenaga yang sangat besar. Tapi berkat Lwee Kangnya yarg sangat tinggi, sesudah bekerja keras tujuh hari lamanya, ia berhasil menggali lubang yang dalamnya sudah kira-kira tiga tombak.

Sementara itu, makin hari Cia Soen makin gila lagaknya. Sering-sering ia menari-nari di tempat terbuka sambil mencekal To Liong To. Coei San bekerja makin keras. Sesudah menggali lima tombak, ia berniat menancapkan potongan-potongan kayu tajam di dasar lubang. Menurut rencananya, gua itu bermulut lebar dan berdasar sempit sehingga jika Cia Soen jatuh ke dalamnya, ia bukan saja akan terluka, tapi sukar dapat melompat keluar karena badannya bakal terjepit.

Hanya sayang, sebelum ia selesai mengali sampai lima tombak, penyakit Cia Soen sudah keburu kumat lagi. Hari itu, sesudah makan tengah hari, Cia Soen jalan mundar-mandir di depan gua. Coei San tidak berani bekerja, karena kuatir suara menggali tanah akan menimbulkan kecurigaannya. Ia juga tidak berani meninggalkan isterinya dan terus berdiam di luar mulut gua sambil menahan napas dan berwaspada.

Tiba-tiba Cia Soen mulai mencaci. Ia mencaci langit, Bumi, dewa-dewa dan malaikat-malaikat. Sesudah itu ia mencaci kaizar-kaizar dan orang-orang ternama di jaman purba. Sebagai seorang yang berpengetahuan tinggi, maki-makiannya di sertai dengan kutipan-kutipan sejarah sehingga Coei San yang mendengarnya jadi merasa ketarik sekali. Sesudah puas menyikat orang-orang dulu, ia mulai mencaci pentolan-pentolan dalam Rimba Persilatan. Tatmo Couw soe dari Siau Lim Pay, Gak Boe Bok (Gak Hoi), jago-jago dan yang lain-lain bintang di langit persilatan semua disikat bersih.

Ia mencaci orang-orang gagah dari satu ke lain jaman dan apa yang sangat menarik, caciannya bukan membuta tuli, tapi di sertai juga dengan kupasan-kupasan pedas tajam mengenai kekurangan dari ilmu silat setiap partai atau perseorangan. Waktu memaki orang-orang gagah di jaman buntut Lam song (Kerajaan Song Selatan), yang disikat olehnya adalah Tong sia, See tok, Lam tee, Pay kay dan Tiong sin thong dan sesudah lima jago itu, ia mencaci juga Kwee Ceng dan Yo Ko. Akhirnya, tibalah giliran Thio Sam Hoag, pendiri dari Boe Tong Pay dan sampai di situ, Coei San tak dapat menahan sabar lagi. Dengan darah meluap, Coei San membuka mulutnya untuk balas memaki. Tetapi sebelum perkataannya keluar, tiba-tiba Cia Soen berteriak,

"Thio Sam Hong bukan manusia! Muridnya. Thio Coei San, juga bukan manusia! Paling benar aku mampuskan dulu bininya!"

Sambil berteriak begitu, ia melompat masuk ke dalam gua. Coei San lantas saja turut melompat, tapi hampir berbareng, ia dengar suara gedubrakan, sebagai tanda, bahwa orang edan itu sudah terjeblos ke dalam jebakan. Tapi karena di dasar lubang belum dipasang kayu-kayu tajam, maka biarpun terguling. Cia Soen tidak sampai terluka dan sesudah hilang kagetnya, ia segera melompat ke atas. Sementara itu, Coei San sudah menjemput potongan kayu yang digunakan untuk menggali tanah dan begitu lihat munculnya badan Cia Soen, ia segera menghantam kayu itu. Mendengar sambaran angin tajam, bagaikan kilat Cia Soen menangkap kayu itu dengan tangan kirinya dan membetotnya keras-keras. Coei San tak kuat menahan betotan yang sangat hebat itu, sehingga bukan saja kayu terlepas, tapi telapak tangannya pun terbeset dan mengeluarkan darah. Tapi karena pukulan tersebut, tubuh Cia Soen kembali jatuh ke dalam lubang.

Pada saat itu, tanpa diketahui sang suami, So So sebenarnya sudah hampir melahirkan anak. Waktu si edan mondar mandir di depan gua perutnya sudah sakit. Tapi ia tidak berani memanggil suaminya karena kuatir didengar Cia Soen. Sekarang, melihat senjata suaminya direbut, sambil menahan sakit ia mengambil pedangnya yang lalu dilontarkan kepada Coei San.

_"Kepandaian orang itu sepuluh kali lipat tinggi dari padaku dan jika aku membacok, pedang ini pasti akan direbut olehnya,"_ pikir Coei San.

Mendadak ia ingat, bahwa sesudah kedua matanya buta, Cia Soen menganggap potongan kayu tadi dengan mendengar sambaran angin pukulan. Maka itu, pasti akan berhasil jika bisa menyerang tanpa menerbitkan sambaran angin. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tertawa terbahak-bahak disusul dengan melompatnya si kalap ke mulut lubang hua. Coei San segera menudingkan ujung pedang yang sudah diluruskan setelah mereka mendarat di pulau itu ke arah siedan yang sedang melesat ke atas. Ia tidak menikam atau membacok, ia hanya menunggu. "Crass" ujung pedang menancap di kepala Cia Soen. Karena tak ada sambaran angin, Cia Soen yang sedang melompat ke atas tentu saja tak menduga, bahwa ia akan dipapaki dengan senjata tajam.

Masih untung ia mempunyai kepandaian yang sangat tinggi dan dapat bergerak luar biasa cepat. Begitu ujung pedang menggores batok kepalanya begitu ia melenggakkan kepala seraya menangkap badan pedang dan mengerahkan tenaga Ciankie toei (Ilmu untuk menambah berat badan), sehingga tubuhnya jatuh lagi ke dalam lubang dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Tapi, biarpun dapat menyelamatkan jiwanya, ia sudah terluka agak berat dan darah mengucur dari kepalanya. Begitu jatuh, ia segera mencabut pedang yang menancap dibatok kepalanya dan sesudah menghunus To Liong To, untuk ketiga kalinya ia melompat pula sambil memutar golok mustika itu guna melindungi kepalanya.

Kali ini Coei San menimpuk dengan satu batu besar, tapi batu itu dipukul terpental dengan To Liong To. Begitu kedua kakinya hinggap di pinggir lubang, Cia Soen menerjang seperti orang gila. Sambil melompat mundur, hati Coei San mencelos. Ia ingat, bahwa hari itu ia dan So So akan berpulang ke alam baka, tanpa melihat lagi anaknya yang belum terlahir. Biarpun sedang kalap di dalam perkelahian, Cia Soen ternyata masih dapat menggunakan otaknya. Ia merasa, bahwa yang paling penting adalah menjaga supaya Coei San dan So So tidak dapat keluar dari gua itu. Begitu lekas mereka keluar, ia tak akan dapat mencarinya.

Maka itu, dengan tangan kanan mencekal golok dan tangan kiri memegang pedang, ia memutar kedua senjata itu bagaikan titiran cepatnya, sehingga mulut gua tertutup dengan sambaran sambaran senjata yang sangat hebat. Mendadak, pada saat yang sangat berbahaya bagi dirinya kedua suami isteri itu, di dalam gua terdengar suara menangisnya bayi. Cia Soen terkesiap dan ia berhenti bergerak. Bayi itu menangis terus. Pada saat itu, walaupun tahu, bahwa bencana sudah berada di atas kepalanya, Coei San tidak menghiraukan orang edan itu lagi. Dengan perasaan yang tak dapat dilukiskan, mata Coei San dan So Sa mengawasi bayi itu yang menggerak-gerakkan kaki tangannya sambil menangis keras.

Mereka mengerti, bahwa dengan sekali membabat, Cia Soen dapat membinasakan mereka bersama bayi yang baru terlahir itu. Tapi mereka tidak menghiraukan. Di dalam hati, mereka bersyukur, bahwa sebelum mati, meraka masih dapat melihat wajah anak itu. Mereka sama sekali tak pernah mimpi, bahwa tangisan bayi itu mempunyai pengaruh yang sangat luar biasa. Dengan tiba-tiba saja, Cia Soen tersadar dan kalapnya hilang seketika, seperti daun disapu angin. Di depan matanya lantas saja terbayang peristiwa pada puluhan tahun berselang, waktu keluarganya dianiaya. Istrinya belum lama melahirkan dan bayi yang baru lahir itu tidak luput dari keganasan musuh. Dalam otaknya berkelebat- kelebat peringatan-peringatan yang menyayat hati, kecintaan suami istri, kekejaman musuh, dibantingnya bayi yang baru lahir, usahanya untuk menambah kepandaian, tapi kepandaian musuh bertambah lebih cepat, didapatinya To Liong To dan kegagalannya untuk menembus rahasia golok mustika itu. Lama ia berdiri terpaku, sebentar bersenyum, sebentar mengertak gigi.

"Lelaki atau perempuan?" mendadak terdengar pertanyaan Cia Soen.

"Lelaki." jawab Coei San.

"Apa arinya sudah digunting?" tanyanya pula.

"Benar! Aduh, kulupa!" jawab Coei San.

Cia Soen segera memutar pedang yang dicekalnya dan menyodorkan gagangnya kepada Coei San yang segera menyambuti dan memotong ari bayi itu. Sesaat itu ia terkesiap, karena barulah ia ingat bahwa si edan berada dekat sekali dengan mereka. Tapi begitu melirik muka Cia Soen, ia merasa lebih lega, karena kekalapannya sudah menghilang dan paras mukanya terlukis perasaan menyayang.

"Berikan kepadaku," kata So So dengan suara lemah.

Sang suami segera mengangkat bayi itu dan menaruhnya ke dalarn dukungan isterinya.

"Apa kau sudah masak air untuk memandikannya?" tanya Cia Soen dengan suara perlahan. Coei San tertawa.

"Aku benar gila!" katanya. "Aku sudah melupakan segala apa."

Seraya berkata, ia segera bertindak keluar untuk memasak air. Tapi baru satu dua tindakan, ia berhenti karena sangsi. Cia Soen rupanya dapat menebak kekuatiran pemuda itu.

"Kau berdiam saja di sini menemani isterimu," katanya. "Biar aku yang masak air."

Ia segera memasukkan To Liong To ke dalam sarung dan berjalan keluar sambil melompati lubang jebakan. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah kembali dengan membawa sepaso air panas dan Coei San lalu memandikan bayinya.

"Bagaimana macamnya bayi itu?" tanya Cia Soen. "Seperti ibunya atau seperti ayahnya?"

Coei San berseyum,

"Lebih banyak menyerupai ibunya," jawabnya. "Tidak gemuk, mukanya potongan kwaci."

Cia Soen menghela napas panjang. Sesudah termenung sejenak, ia berkata dengan suara perlahan,

"Aku mendoakan, supaya sesudah besar ia jangan bernasib jelek. Aku mendoakan supaya ia banyak rezeki dan umur panjang, jauh dari segala penderitaan."

"Cia Cianpwee, apakah nasib anak ini kurang baik?" tanya So So.

"Bukan begitu," jawabnya, "Kudengar, anak itu menyerupai kau. Kalau benar, ia berparas terlampau ayu. Orang kata, orang yang terlalu ayu sering bernasib jelek sehingga aku kuatir, jika di hari kemudian anak ini masuk dalam dunia pergaulan, ia akan menemui banyak kesukaran."

"Cia Cianpwee, kau memikir terlalu jauh," kata Coei San sambil tertawa.

"Kita berempat berada di pulau yang terpencil ini, sehingga mana dapat anak kami masuk ke dalam dunia pergaulan?"

"Tidak!" bentak So So. "Kita boleh tak usah kembali ke Tiong Goan, tapi anak ini tidak dapat dibiarkan berdiam di sini terus menerus, seumur hidupnya. Sesudah kita bertiga mati, siapa yang akan meagawaninya? Sesudah dia dewasa, dimana ia harus mencari isteri?"

Semenjak kecil In So So berada di antara orang-orang Peh bie kauw dan apa yang dilihatnya ialah perbuatan-perbuatan yang kejam sehingga sesudah besar, sifatnya jadi ganas sekali. Tapi sesudah bersuami isteri dengan Thio Coei San, sifatnya berubah dengan perlahan. Sekarang setelah menjadi ibu, rasa cinta yang wajar terhadap anaknya memenuhi lubuk hatinya dan ia rela berkorban demi kepentingan bayi yang baru lahir itu. Mendengar perkataan sang isteri, Coei San berduka sekali. Dengan berada di pulau itu, yang terpisah laksaan li dari wiiayah Tiong Goan, dan dengan tak memiliki alat pengangkutan, mana dapat mereka kembali ke dalam dunia pergaulan? Tapi ia membungkam, karena kuatir isterinya putus harapan.

"Tak salah perkataan Thio Hoejin." kata Cia Soen. "Bagi kita bertiga, tidak halangannya untuk berdiam di sini seumur hidup. Tapi anak ini, tidak! Tak dapat kita membiarkan dia berdiam di sini seumur hidupnya tanpa mencicipi kesenangan dunia. Thio Hoejin, kita bertiga harus berusaha sedapat mungkin supaya anak itu bisa kembali ke Tiong Goan."

Bukan main girangnya So So. Ia berusaha untuk bangun berdiri. Buru-buru Coei San mencekal lengannya seraya berkata,

"So So, kau mau apa? Rebahan saja!"

"Ngoko," jawabnya, "Kita berdua harus berlutut di hadapan Cia Cianpwee guna menghaturkan terima kasih untuk kebaikannya terhadap anak kita."

Cia Soen menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya seraya mencegah,

"Tak usah! Tak usah! Apa anak itu sudah di beri nama?"

"Secara sembarangan kami sudah memilih satu nama, yaitu Liam Coe," jawab Coei San.

"Cia Cianpwee seorang yang berpengetahuan tinggi, maka bolehlah Cianpwee memilih lain nama yang lebih cocok untuknya!" Cia Soen memikir sejetak.

"Thio Liam Coe.. Thio Liam Coe..." katanya. "Namanya itu sudah cukup baik. Tak usah diubah"

Tiba-tiba So So mendapat satu pikiran.

_"Orang aneh itu kelihatannya menyayang sekali anakku,"_ katanya di dalam hati. _"Paling benar aku memberikan anak ini sebagai anak pungutnya, supaya ia tidak turunkan tangan jahat kalau kalapnya datang lagi."_

Memikir begitu, it lantas saja berkata,

"Cia Cianpwee, untuk kepentingan anak ini, aku akan mengajukan suatu permohonan kepadamu dan aku harap kau tidak menolaknya." "Permohonan apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan Liam Coe kepadamu untuk dijadikan anak angkat," jawabnya. "Biarlah kalau sudah besar, ia dapat merawat kau seperti ayahandanya sendiri. Dengan berada di bawah perlindunganmu seumur hidupnya ia tentu tak akan dihina orang. Ngoko, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Bagus!",kata Coei San. "Aku harap Cia Cianpwee tidak menolak permohonan kami berdua." Paras muka Cia Soen mendadak berobah dan diliputi dengan sinar kedukaan yang sangat besar.

"Anak kandungku sendiri telah dibanting orang sehingga jadi perkedel," katanya dengan suara perlahan.

"Apa kau tidak lihat?"


End file.
